Sonny and Will
by Mitica1477
Summary: Will and Sonny working at it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas is in Sami's apt sitting on the stool closest to the wall and he is leaning back against it. "Sami...Sonny is using Will. Will will be just another conquest for him...He"... suddenly the door to Sami's apartment opens and Will enters. **

**It has been 3 day since the fight with Sonny, and Will is not only sad but angry. Sad because he has lost Sonny, possibly for good, and angry because he let his father plant a seed of doubt in his head. Will walks into the apartment and approaches his mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek and says "hello" He realizes now that of his two parents that his Mom really is the one that loves him and want him to be happy. Sami kisses him back. Sami looks at Lucas partly with sadness because of Will's obvious slight to him and and she feels partly that Lucas deserves this treatment. Will walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door to retrieve a bottle of orange juice. Lucas speaks up " So are you going to ignore me? Pretend that I am not even here?" Will walks to a cupboard to get a glass to pour his juice into. As he is taking the glass from the shelf without looking at his dad he say " oh no I am not going to ignore you in fact I am going to talk to you and you're going to listen to me." Lucas is taken aback by Will's forceful words and manner of speak. Sami looks at Lucas pleading to let it go. Will pour his juice into his glass filling it about a quarter of the way. Then returns the bottle to the refrigerator. Sami's is looking nervous afraid that there will be a blowout coming. **

**Will walks to the counter and stands at the rounded end of the counter and leans down on his forearms. He takes a sip of his drink. "You know dad you have been chipping away at my relationship with Sonny ever since it started, hell even before it started with your comments when you saw Sonny and I messing around in the coffee house." "And that was before we were even dating". Lucas interjects that that is not tr..." Stop will you please stop" Will says with impatience "I am talking now...when I am done you can talk all you want but until then this is my time to talk" Lucas looks at Sami for some help. " Don't be looking at mom because she can't say anything that is going to keep me from talking."**

** "As I was saying, you have chipped away whenever an opportunity arises." As Will says this he taps the glass on the counter, "You find something critical to say about our relationship or Sonny at every turn." "I heard that you caught Sonny and I kissing in the coffee house on our first date". "You didn't even come in because you were disgusted". Will taps his glass on the counter again. "Then there was the time you found Sonny and I kissing in the town square and you asked when was I going to tell you that Sonny and I were an item, and I told you that we weren't really an item that we have only gone out on a few dates so I didn't want to talk about it just yet, Do you remember your response? Lucas squirms in his seat... "don't answer that I will tell you...you said "that makes two of us". Will taps his glass on the counter with slightly more force. "Another chip" says Will. **

**Will finishes his juice and begins to slide the glass back and forth across the counter from his right hand to his left hand almost like a hockey puck."Then there was the time when you didn't know I was around and you were talking to Adrianne about how you thought that Sonny and I were a mistake that Sonny and I were not good for each other". Lucas looks to Sami for some support but Sami can't take her eyes off of Will seeing the pain on his face as he relives each of these events. Will slides his glass on the counter again. "Another chip" say Will. "Then when you finished talking with Adrianne and got up to leave you discovered that I was there and heard everything". "The funny part about that was you said to me that that was not your finest hour as a parent." "Frankly dad I don't think you will have a finest hour" Sami speaks up..."Will this is your father""Yeah and isn't that a shame" Will replies but he never takes his eyes off he father.****"You tried to explain to me that you were doing it for me, that you were trying to protect me." "And I answered yeah from having a boyfriend". Will chuckles and say " and then you told me you still love me". You STILL love me? "You know I might even accept that...might...but you don't like me dad...or at the very least like who I am." "Do you remember Dad I told you that if you couldn't accept me for who I am then we have nothing more to talk about." Will slides his glass on the counter again. Lucas tries to say something and Will yells for him to stop talking that he was not finish. Lucas tries again but this time Sami steps in and tell Lucas to let Will finish. Will looks at his mom and thanks her. " And then dad... you make that grand albeit fake gesture of support for Sonny and my relationship." "****You talked about how you wanted us to be happy and that you could see how much we cared for each other and that we should do what makes us happy".** " Saying all the things you know I wanted hear...and me being the fool bought it all, a**ll false words and sentiment".** ...I even hugged you for your change of heart. "Another chip at us" as Will continues to slide the glass from his right hand to his left.

**"Then you come to Sonny's apartment practically busting down the door yelling at the top of your lungs for all the neighbors to hear that you know I am in there and you want me to come to the door." "My God dad you sounded like a cheap movie cop" "You tell me the news you have and you treating me like a child, embarrassing me in front of Sonny and all the neighbors that had to be subjected to your outburst". "I do as you request and leave to visit Grandma Caroline". "Another chip at us" says Will and another slide of the glass back and forth. "After I leave you confront Sonny and question him about what we were doing, not that it is any of your business". "You are my son of course it is my business". Will let's that slide. "You accuse Sonny of using me and imply that he is a bad influence on me." **

**Sami is shocked by this revelation and it shows on her face as she looks at Lucas. "Lucas you never told me that " says Sami. "Oh he is exaggerating" Lucas says defensively. "Really dad... you didn't accuse Sonny of trying to come between us?" "Another chip at us" Will says as he slides the glass on the counter. **

**"Then I asked you to meet me in the park to discuss what you said to Sonny". Will is now getting angry but he is controlling it. as he slides the glass back and forth again on the counter. "You accused me of not caring about my family because I wasn't available to you because I was...can you say it now dad or does it still make you sick to your stomach?" "Another chip at us" Will says as he slides the glass on the counter again. "That conversation had me questioning everything I knew and felt about myself and Sonny." "And for that I will forever resent you."**

** "Well dad you know what I did after our little chat...I went to Sonny and I threw myself at him literally." He could have had me right then and there but he wouldn't take me, he told me that he didn't want to be with me in this way and that he felt I didn't want it to be this way either". "So he pushed me away" with this Will looks down trying to control his emotions try to keep from crying... "and...and.. as I was standing there confused and hurt by his rejection your questions came bubbling to the surface and I gave them a voice to Sonny". "I asked him if he had ever brought anyone else to his apartment and he asked me why I wanted to know and I said I just did". "He admitted that he did". "But still wanted to know why the questions" "So I asked him...don't I have the right to know who you have been with can't I ask?...he told me that I did have the right to know and if it was me asking he would have told me anything i wanted to know but that it wasn't me asking it was you dad". "So I asked him if he ever brought Brian to his apartment...did he sleep with Brian". "He went silent and the look of hurt that came over his face was like a punch to my stomach" he**** told me that he hadn't slept with Brian and that he wasn't going to sleep with me either."**

**"So he walked by me to his apartment door and opened it. He couldn't even bring himself to look at me to asked me to leave." Will places the now empty glass on the counter and slides it back and forth between his hands. "So you know what dad you got your wish Sonny told me that this whole thing was a mistake and told me to leave." Chip,... chip,... chip...you're like an evil sculptor" " Will slides the glass from his right hand to his left but doesn't try to stop it this time and it flies off the counter and smashes on the floor. Sami is startled. Will looks over the counter and sees the glass shattered on the floor and then looks up at his dad. "Well dad that is my life now, now that you have screwed it up like you have. ""As for our relationship going forward...there is none." "So I will say this once, stay out of my life...I want nothing more to do with you." You don't want me to be happy you want to avoid dealing with a gay son." Will stands up and looks at his mom and leans in and kisses her cheek and says goodbye and starts to leave. Lucas tries to stop him and grabs Will's arm, " you said I could talk when you were done" Lucas states. Will replies …"oh you can I just don't have to be here when you do". Will pulls his arm away and walks out the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

Horton Square it is about noon. Marlena is walking through the square and spies Will sitting on the park bench in front of the display with the flames burning. She approaches Will but can see from his body language that something is wrong. She comes up beside the bench and says " Hey there handsome how are you doing?"

Will is startled and looks down rapidly. He is not sure if his Grandmother can see he has been crying or not. "Do you mind if I join you"? "It has been a long day and I just came out to get some fresh air for a bit" Marlena says. Will mumbles something incoherent and moves his backpack off the bench to the ground between his legs giving his grandmother room to sit. She tells him that she hasn't seen him around the past few day. Will leans over and pretends to be looking for something in his backpack..."Yeah..I have been busy with school and watching the kids for my mom for a bit while she gets use to her new job." Marlena reach out and puts her hand on Will's shoulder. Will tries to remain composed but knows that his grandmother is the one person that knows him the best. Marlena pulls Will back up to a sitting position and leans over to look him in the eyes. She can see that he is very upset and her heart aches for him. "Will something is wrong what is it?"

Will turns his head away from her and ask her if they could not talk about it please. Marlena wants to pursue it with him but realizes that this might not be the time since whatever is bother him seems so raw. So she tries to distract him with idle chat. "So how are the little ones to look after, they can be a handful"? Will realizes that his grandmother is going to allow him this evasion of the issue and is thankful for that. He loves her and knows he can share anything with her but this wound is too deep to talk about right now. "They are doing fine...Sidney made a new friend at school and is having her first sleepover with her this weekend, so she is all excited". "How is school going?" Any tough classes"? She ask. "Nah nothing I can't handle." he says with a fake smile on his face that he uses when he is really not in the mood to talk about anything. Marlena senses that the trouble Will is having has nothing to do with his family or school but Sonny. She knew he was on cloud nine a few days ago when she and John ran into them both at the coffee house. She is torn about whether to bring up Sonny, but really wants to help Will. "So how are things going with you and Sonny? you two really seem to be getting along great when we saw you the other day." Will went silent and Marlena could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Will is there something wrong between you two. Will grabs his backpack and stands up but keeps his head down looking at his shoes tells his grandmother that he has to go ...he is late for class. "I will talk to you later" Will says as he hurries off. Marlena calls out to him in an attempt to get him to come back. But he is gone. Marlena sits for a moment longer with a look of concern on her face. She then gets up and starts to walk away with a purpose.

Sonny is serving an espresso to a customer when the coffee house door opens. He doesn't look to see who has come in and turns his attention to work and changes the filters in the coffee makers. When he is done he turns around and sees Marlena at the counter. " Oh hello Dr Evans how are you?" Sonny asked. I am fine Sonny just came in for a shot of caffiene...it has been one of those days you know?" "Tell me about it, it just slowed down in here." We generally slow down after lunch...a lot of the students come in to get their caffeine rush to get them through the rest of their classes." So what can I get you today...your regular?" "That would be great" she replied. Well why don't you grab a table and I will bring it over to you." Sonny offers. "Okay" she replies. Marlena turns and walks to the table near the entrance to the back room. There are no tables around it so it will be more private.

As she is walking to the table she questions herself about what she is about to do. She is going behind Will's back and that is something she has never done and is not comfortable with but she couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain.

Sonny approaches the table with her drink and places it down on the table in front of her. "There you go Dr Evans...is there anything else I can get you?" "No Sonny there isn't but there is something you can do for me?" Sonny looks at her curiously. " What could I do for you Dr Evans"? He believes he knows now why she is really there. "Well Sonny since you said it has slowed down now I thought maybe you could sit and talk with me...keep me company". Sonny really doesn't want to get into this with her so he explains that he has some paperwork to do in the back and really should get to it. Marlena looks up at him..."Just for a few minutes ….for me"? Marlena pleads. "Okay for you." Sonny concedes.

Sonny pulls out the chair across from Marlena and sits down. "So how is business going? The place always seems to be busy whenever I stop in." Yeah it is going pretty good. " Sonny agrees. "It must be hard running this business and going to school and having a social life"? Marlena says as she takes a sip of her tea. "Well I manage." There is an awkward silence between them. Sonny finally speaks up. "Okay Dr Evans...why don't you tell me why you really came in here today. I know for a fact that you give a lecture every Wednesday at this time. I have even attended a few of them myself"? "Okay you caught me". Marlena said with a clearly fake smile to cover up her discomfort. "I am sorry for the ruse but I ran into Will earlier and"..."With all due respect Dr Evans I have to stop you there" Sonny interrupted. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you..despite what may or may not be going on with Will and I, I still feel it would be a betrayal to Will to discuss him with you." "I can appreciate that Sonny and normally I would not do something like this but seeing Will the way he was today broke my heart and from his behavior I would say his heart is broken as well." she said. "Dr Evans I don't think there is anyone who knows more about how much you care about Will than I do." Will talks about you all the time." "You truly are his rock. Especially with the reality of his life and coming out." "Well Sonny much of what you just said about me could be applied to you as well." "You were the one that guided him through his journey so that he could confront and accept who he is and with no pressure. You let him find his own place and supported him every step of the way." " I am not here asking you to confide in me anything about Will...I wouldn't do that to him or ask you to do that to him." "I am going to tell you what I think and then ask you a question." "I think that you and Will have had some sort of fight and I think that fight is tearing you both up inside." "I also think that no matter what it was about it can and needs to be repaired." Sonny grabs the center piece on the table and rolls it around between his hands. He can't look up at Marlena because he knows if he does he may begin to cry, and that is something he hasn't done in a long time. "So Sonny I have to ask you this one question" "What is that Dr Evans?"Sonny asked. "Do you love Will?" Sonny is stunned by the bluntness of the question. He is still for a moment, trying to gather all the thoughts that are running through his head. Their first kiss, there first date and how much fun it was. The closeness of their bodies when they kiss the feeling he gets when he looks into Will's eyes. Feeling the touch of Will's hand in his or on him. "Sonny?..you still there? Sonny snaps out of his revere and looks at Marlena... "do you love Will?"... "Yes I do".he admits as he lowers his head to stares at the table. "Sonny look at me please?" Marlena ask. Sonny slowly raises his head until their eyes meet. "Then you both need to fix this now." "I know it may sound like a cliche but you both need each other". "Don't let whatever happen keep you two apart. Talk it through for both your sakes."

"And that is all I am going to say". she takes her last sip of her tea and stands up to leave. Sonny stands up in front of her and leans over and kisses her cheek, "Will is a lucky guy to have you in is life" "Thank you for this talk I will think about what you said". "Sonny, Will is lucky to have you in his life too." Don't let that change". Marlena puts her hand on his arm and squeezes it and then walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Will paces back and forth across Horton Square. He has struggled with this decision all day. He couldn't concentrate in classes and blew his Grandmother Marlena off earlier and still feels guilty about that but he can't think about that now. He will apologize to her later. It is approaching 10:00 pm and Will has been pacing the square for over an hour waiting for the time to come. Finally his watch chimes the top of hour. He stops in his tracks and reconsiders what he is about to do. He knows he can't get past this until a definitive conclusion is reached. His body feels like it is spring loaded and if he doesn't do something to alleviate the the pressure he won't be able to function. So he forces his feet to move and with great trepidation he goes off.

Sonny says his goodnight to Holly as she is leaving now that the coffee house is closed. As she opens the door she sees Will standing there. Will puts his finger to his lips to keep her from announcing him to Sonny. He is not sure Sonny would let him in so he is not taking any chances. Holly nods her head understanding what Will means. She has notice that Sonny has not been himself for the past few days and she figured out that it had to do with Will since she hadn't seen them together in a while. As she walks past Will she whispers "good luck" Will thanks her.

Will steps inside and closes the door. Sonny is behind the counter with his head down going over the receipts for the day. Will stands at the close door and just watches Sonny as he works. As Sonny punches the last figure into the calculator he feels like someone is watching him. He lifts his head and sees Will standing there. He doesn't say anything at first. Will finally breaks the silence. "Hello Sonny, how are you doing?" Sonny is caught off guard by the simple nature of the question. "I have been better and you?" "Same here" Will replies. "Sonny I know you are mad and been hurt by me but can we just talk about it please?" " I don't know Will, "Sonny replies "Sonny I need to work this out with you if we can. Please give me this chance" Will pleads.

"I would just like a chance to explain not that there is any reason in the world why you should even listen to my explanation." " So I will ask again please...just a few minutes of your time is all I am asking for." Will feels like his insides are going to die if Sonny say no. Sonny hesitates for what seems like hours but are only milliseconds. "Okay Will we can talk". Despite the fact that Will hurt Sonny so badly Sonny knows that he still wants to be with Will and that maybe this talk could make that happen.

Will walks from the door to the stool in front of Sonny and sits down. Sonny pushes his paperwork aside and looks Will in the eyes. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" Sonny ask. Will declines telling Sonny that he doesn't think he could keep it down right now. "Sonny I want to explain to you what happen after I left you that day and went to see my dad. I know it is not an excuse but I just need you to understand where I was coming from and where my head was at." Will pauses for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

"I went to the park to meet him to have it out with him about the way he treated you." I explained to him that I finally have a chance to be happy, that I like my life and myself for the first time." "And that is due in large part to you Sonny".

Sonny looks down because he is finding it too hard to look at Will's face and see all his pain.

"So anyway I told him that I didn't appreciate him barging in on us and that he can't treat me or you that way." "Well that had no effect on him at all." "He again told me that I should have been there for my family that something major was happening and I wasn't around to be involved that instead I was, but he couldn't bring himself to say it so I said it for him". I was what dad? about to make love with my boyfriend, is that what you were going to say before you got sick to your stomach? Sonny was taken by surprise that Will could so easily say that. "Well I am sure that didn't go over very well." Sonny said. Will felt a bit of relief that Sonny was participating in the conversation...he took that as good sign. "

Well that is when it really went bad." He started telling me that I was not ready for that, that I didn't have the experience that you had and that you didn't want to have a relationship with me, you just wanted to get me into bed and just use me." I told him that he was wrong that I was the one that started the whole thing that I wanted you." He then accused me of being naive that you had the boxes delivered to your apartment so that you could get me there to have sex with me." I asked him if he thought you were trying to trick me. Then he went on some rant about it is the oldest trick in the book." That's was when he started to get into my head." " He was asking me if I knew how many boyfriends you had, what were you doing in Europe all that time, was Brian a friend or a friend with benefits." Sonny interupted, "Will have I ever told you a lie ...ever misled you...given you any reason to doubt me...ever?" Sonny asked. Will look down at the counter picking at an imaginary spot... and answered no. And that is why this is so messed up and I screwed up so badly." Will responded. "Sonny I know you have been totally straightforward with me...excuse the pun." Which got a little smile out of Sonny and relaxed Will a bit more. "But he kept hammering away at me about how I would be your twentieth and that you will play up the fact that you were my first."

"Sonny honestly my heart knew that what he was saying was not true and I wasn't so naive as to think that I would be your first. That you never had boyfriends before me." "But he made me question things things that I shouldn't have ever questioned about you. " "Then why did you let him do that to you Will?" Sonny asked. "I think Sonny that part of me had doubts about myself and whether I really was worthy of you...so I suppose part of me wanted to sabotage the relationship myself so that I could just get to the pain that I thought was coming". Why would you think that would happen that I would cause you pain like that."Sonny asked.

"Well as I was walking back to your apartment after I told my dad to stay out of my life, I was hearing him in my head over and over again and flashing back to him and feeling like maybe he is right that I was a fool. And then I flashed to what your mother said about me ….that you could do better". "And even though she apologized and I believe it was sincere, that doubt still lingered." "So when I got to your apartment I had worked myself up and went into overdrive. And all my doubts about myself came to the surface and I focused them on you. And I am so sorry about that Sonny. I should never have let those thoughts take over my what my heart knew." That's right Will you shouldn't have. Sonny said.

"Will do you remember our first date? And our pinkie swear? We made a deal that if either of us had doubts about our relationship we would talk it out together." "Do you remember that?" Yes Will said timidly. "Well what happen when it happens for the first time?" "You don't talk to me about it you interrogate me." Sonny says. "You're right Sonny...I failed on the very first test. But Sonny please know this...that if you let us give it one more try I will never doubt you again. I will always talk to you about what might be bothering me and you can talk to me as well." Sonny just looked at Will ...Will feeling that he didn't make a good case for giving him another chance feels defeated. Sonny face soften and a slight smile start to form on his lips. Then as a confirmation he put his hand up pinkie extended. Will lets out and audible sigh and does the same.

For the first time in a week they both could breath. "Well I am all closed up do you want to get out of here?" Sonny ask. "Sure...yeah" Will says with the biggest smile he can make. Sonny goes into the back and turns off the lights. As he approaches the doorway to the main floor of the coffee house Will put his hand on Sonny's face and leans in to kiss him. They separate and both say together..."I missed that." Then laugh. Sonny looks at Will and says "Lets go back to my place." Will takes his hand and they both leave. Each feeling like a heavy weight has been lifted from their shoulders.

They arrive at Sonny's apartment and Will puts his arm around Sonny's neck and pulls him in for a deep long kiss. "Sonny?" "Yes Will?" Sonny replies. I want to stay the night" Will says. Are you sure? Sonny ask. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life" "But Sonny can we just sleep together, can we just curl up with each other and not take it any further than that just for tonight?"

"For tonight I just want to enjoy being with you again." Will admits. "That sounds perfect" response Sonny.


	4. Chapter 4

It is 7:29 am we are inside Sonny's apartment. Silently the alarm clocks strikes 7:30 and the buzzer beeps out. Sonny instinctual reaches over to turn it off and is instantly reminded that Will is laying next to him in bed. Sonny lifts his upper body up so that he can reach over Will to turn off the alarm. They are now laying chest to chest and Sonny apologizes for the alarm. " I have to stop by the coffee shop each morning before class to check on things." Sonny says as he is looking down on Will's face. Will slides his hand up Sonny's arm to the back of his neck and pulls Sonny down to kiss him. "Gross...morning mouth...you don't want to kiss me like this" Sonny says. Will smiles up at him and says "I will take my chances if you will." Sonny smiles back and leans down to kiss Will. Will applies pressure to Sonny's neck pulling him into him as close as he can get. Sonny lifts his left leg and slides it over Will's right leg. Will slides his right arm around Sonny's back and rolls him over so that he is now on top still kissing Sonny will all the intensity he has. Sonny's body reacts to the feel of Will on top of him and starts to kiss Will more deeply. As they are kissing they can each feel the other becoming aroused. Will stops kissing Sonny and lifts his head up to look Sonny in the eyes. Both feeling the involuntary actions of their bodies to the desire they are feeling. Will is feeling a bit nervous because he has never been in this position before. Yes he had been with Gaby but his body was just going through the motions when he was with her. This was different. This was his body and his mind telling him what it wanted. This was completely foreign to him and a bit frightening. Will leaned back down and kissed Sonny again. This time more gently. Will then rolled off of Sonny and lays next to him on his back. Sonny a bit disappointed that things didn't go as far as he would have liked raises himself up on his right elbow with his head resting in his palm. He looks down at Will and says "is there something wrong Will? Will is laying there with his eyes closed all confusing thoughts racing through his head. He had never been with a guy before...what is he suppose to do, who takes the lead...what if I am no good at this. Sonny has been with other men before so he has confidence on his side. I just have doubt. Will opens his eyes and looks as Sonny. "Remember how we said that if we had any doubts or concerns that we could talk about it?" Sonny looks at Will afraid of where this is going. "Are you having doubts about us"? Sonny asked. Oh God no...no doubts at all...I do want you more than you know."Will replied. "Then what is wrong" Sonny ask. Will looks up as Sonny embarrassed and blushes...

"Come on tell me what is bothering you? Sonny ask. Will pauses for a moment. "Sonny you have been with guys before so you know what to do how things work when it is two guys. I on the other hand have no experience at all and I am afraid that I will be terrible or not live up to your expectations" Will say embarrassingly. Sonny looks down at Will and tries to suppress a laugh but can't hold it in and he falls back on the bed and laughs. Will raises himself up on his elbows and he looks at Sonny with a bit of hurt in his voice ask Sonny "what is so funny"? Sonny looks at Will and realizes that his laugher may seem inappropriate to Will. "Will...I am not laughing at you...trust me...But you sounded just like me my first time." "I had so many doubts and fears my first time that it is wonder I was able to do anything." "So what did you do then " Will asked feeling a bit better about his concerns. Sonny sits up in the bed and Will does too. They adjust their position so that they are facing each other in sort of a Lotus position. Sonny starts. "My first time was with this guy I had a mad crush on all through junior and senior year in high school. Now I thought that he was straight as and arrow and I didn't stand a chance with him." I was already out in high school but there weren't many other gays in school or at least none that were out." So anyway I went through school graduated and figured it was just going to be one in a long list of unrequited loves. "Sonny laughs a bit. "So anyway...one day I am sitting in a coffee shop on campus my freshman year and in he walks ...my high school crush.

I put my head down because I didn't want him to see me because I was afraid I would have this puppy dog look in my eyes and he would see it." So I sit there pretending that I am reading my book but all I am really doing is just staring down and I have no idea what I am suppose to be studying." Suddenly I feel this tap on my shoulder and I hear.."aren't you Sonny ...sorry but I can't remember the last name..." So I look up at him and tell him my last name." "Right ….Right...sorry I am really bad with names." "Do you mind if I join you."? At this point I am freaking out Will"... Sonny says. Will looks at him and now he starts to laugh..." oh sure you can laugh but I am a basket case..." You a basket case...now that I can't picture" Will comments. "Hey I wasn't alway the cool hip dude you see today" Sonny says jokingly. "Oh God this again" Will says. Sonny reaches over and swats Will on his shoulder as Will laughs in response. "Go on with your story" Will tells him. "So anyway (exaggerating the anyway) As I was saying" We were sitting there talking and it was going great." He seemed different to me...less uptight and more relaxed." And I was liking this version of him more than the high school version. " "So anyway to shorten this story before I bore the hell out of you...and never get to my point...it turns out he was gay too...he never had the courage to come out in high school and thought that college would be a fresh start...a new him." "So we started dating and we were seeing each other for about a month when the big S came into the picture." " I mean that we had fooled around the usual groping rubbing but nothing to heavy." "Then one day we were in my dorm room...and we were laying in bed making out...and he says he wanted to do more." And just like you I was freaking out..." "Hey wait I didn't say I was freaking out..." Will clarified. Hey you can paint any color you want on it but I saw your face and that was definitely a freaking out face." Sonny responded. " Well a little freaking out...but just a little" Will admitted. "Whatever" says Sonny. So anyway there we are both of us scare because neither of us had gone this far with anyone before". "We started to undress each other, and my hands were shaking like a leaf as were his." "We finally get all our clothes off and we had our hands all over each other but not really doing anything we hadn't done dressed." So I finally said...what are we suppose to do.?" And he said "lets just do what we feel comfortable with". So we went from there and it worked out great it was awkward but since neither of us knew what to do we just did what we enjoyed and were comfortable with." After that first night together we got a lot more comfortable with each other and we learned as we went along." "Well Sonny that is a great story...if not as long as War and Peace." Will said sarcastically. "But what does that mean about us?" Okay Will here is the deal tonight you come over for dinner I will cook...wait... on second thought maybe I should order out...Sonny says with a smile. Will smiles back. "We will have dinner and let the night flow naturally. If you want to take it to bed then we will take it very slow". "We will progress at your pace no pressure from me." "I will be happy with whatever we do". Will I need you to know that if you are not enjoying it then I am not enjoying it." "This needs to be completely mutual ." I am sure as time goes on we will discover what we want from each other and it will become as natural as breathing." Will eyes tear up a bit and he leans into Sonny and kisses him gently. Sonny is glad that he has put Will at ease and kisses him back. Hey look at the time...I missed the time to stop at the coffee house and I have just enough time to take a shower and get to class. Sonny jumps out of bed and walks over to the shower...when he gets to the door he turns around and Will has his back to him. "So do you want to join me...you know it is eco friendly showering together...it saves water?" Will throws the covers off and runs to the bathroom door as Sonny turns on the shower. They look at each other and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

As Will is driving over to Sonny's he is going through a checklist in his head to make sure he has done everything and brought everything. Talking to himself out loud he rattles off the list. Showered check, deodorant check, brushed my teeth, like 3 times check, wearing brand new underwear check, breath mints check, maybe I should take another, as he pops 3 more in his mouth, check. And of course condoms. Will blushes even though he is alone because the last item was a suggestion by his mother of all people. As if Will didn't think of it already. But despite the embarrassment of his mother saying that, he loved her for thinking about it and realizing what that would imply.

Will had told her earlier today in her office that he would not be home tonight that he was staying at Sonny's for the night. Sami's reaction was very calm on the outside but Will knew his mother well enough to know that she was worried for him. And he understood that and appreciated it but he also knew that she understood that he was 18 and could really do anything he wanted. He no longer needed his mother's permission.

While in her office he brought up his father. "Mom I know dad doesn't want me to be with Sonny's or any guy for that matter. But this is my life and I have a right to be happy and Sonny makes me very happy," Will said. Sami looked at him and felt sorry that his dad was having such a hard time of it. She didn't think he was homophobic but his action in the park with Will earlier in the week made her question where he was really coming from. Sami looked at Will and said. Will I know you were hurt by your dad's reaction and honestly I can't come up with a reason why he behaved like he did. But you do know that he loves you right? "Well mom he has a funny way of showing it "Will replied. "Honestly mom I don't know if we can get past this." "And to be totally truthful even if he told me he was fine with it I don't think I would believe him." He told Sonny's and I in the coffee house that day that he was having a tough time with it but that he could see we were happy and that we should do what we want to do and not listen to idiots like him." Mom that was all a lie he doesn't want us to be together or to be happy." Will in defense of your dad he does want you to be happy but he seems to be having a problem with what will make you happy." "But you know what, that is something he is going to have to come to terms with on his own." "But Will I want you to know that if Sonny's is the person that makes you happy then go for it, not that I should be giving relationship advice" Sami laughing say. Will smiles at his mother.

"You know what is funny mom...when I first told you about being gay you were the one with the problem but you came around quickly but dad accepted it from the start and then did a complete 180." Grandma Marlena told me to give dad time that he would come around but mom time is running out." Sami asked Will to give his dad a bit more time. "I will try mom but Sonny's and I are going to live our lives as a couple and I can't be around dad waiting for the other shoe to drop." I don't want or need that pressure" Will stated. I understand that Will let's just see what happens." Sami replied.

Well I have to go get ready for my date" Will says as pushed himself out of the office chair. Sami stood up and walked out from behind the desk and threw her arms around Will and told him she loved him, I know you do mom and that means so much to me." Will replied. "Oh can you do me a favor" Will asked. "Sure what is it" Sami replied back. Can you find some way to keep dad from knocking down Sonny's door tonight?" Will said squinting his eyes and laughing. Sami swatted him on the shoulder and laughingly replied. 'I will see what I can do but your dad has the kids tonight so I don't think you have to worry about that." Now get out of here I have work to do and you have your date to prepare for." Sami directed. Will hunched up his shoulder and smiled...Yeah...Yeah I gotta go. I will call you tomorrow" Will offered. "You better or I will be the one tracking you down." Sami said jokingly.

Sonny was drying off from his shower and running through the things he wanted to get done before Will arrived. And like Will he started checking things off in his head. Okay showered, shaved extra close, brushed teeth, gargled and stuffed like 10 breath mints in his mouth, Put clean sheets on the bed and was grappling with if he should light candles or not. He felt it might be a bit too over the top since he really didn't know where this evening would go though he had high hopes. He left the shower with just his towel wrapped around himself. He walked over to the dresser to get some underwear, All his underwear were boxer briefs just different colors so he grabbed his black ones. He thought he would forgo the tee shirt since he wanted as few things to take off as possible, while there is something to be said for undressing your partner as part of the foreplay he thought. But he decided that he was going to make this as simple as possible. Those added touches will come later when we are more comfortable with each other. He walked over to his closet to get a shirt and some jeans. He had done a huge load of laundry earlier so he would have all fresh clothes. He selected a button down shirt that Will had once told him he looked great in. Now the jeans. Button fly or zipper...which was going to be easier to undo and get off. He decide on zipper. So as he got dressed. He looked at his watch and saw that Will would be there in 15 minutes, he popped more breath mints in his mouth just to be sure. He looked around the apartment for one last check and everything seem to be in order. Then he ran to his nightstand and opened the draw to check if he had all the tools need. Lube, condoms and a few other things that he knew would not be used tonight. Those were for more advanced activities. He closed the draw and started to walk to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. He didn't understand why but he had butterflies in his stomach. It was not like he hadn't done this before but there was something special about Will and he wants things to go perfectly for him. He really wasn't concern about what he got out of this tonight but he wanted Will to be completely satisfied. That was his goal.

Sonny's got to the door and opened it...Will was standing there with a nervous smile on his face. Sonny reached out and took his hand and led him into the apartment. Will looked around and noticed that the dishes piled in the sink from this morning were washed and put away. He could see the vacuum cleaner tracks on the carpet. He smiled internally...he could tell Sonny put as much thought into tonight as he had. Sonny said...right on time...I like punctual" then lean in to kiss Will. Will responded in kind.

"So how was your day" Sonny asked as he walked toward the refrigerator. Well if I am to be completely honest I was both nervous and excited at the same time." Will answered. Well excited I can understand but nervous why would you be nervous." Like I said Will we will go at your pace this is not some race to the finish this is just a journey of exploration." So put all that nervousness aside and just enjoy the moments." For some reason that really did comfort Will and he almost felt like he could breath again. "Can I get you something to drink? I don't have much I mostly eat out but I have some bottled water and some juice". "Sorry not a big shopper."Sonny added. No...no I am find" Will answered. Do you want to put some music on...I have a ton of CDs pick one and pop it in." Sonny suggested. Will started looking through the collection and found the perfect one. He popped it into the CD player and pushed play. A few seconds later the smooth sounds of Barry White came out of the speakers. Sonny turned around and just smiled. "Good choice" he said laughingly.

Sonny walked over to Will and put his arms around Will's waist and asked him if he wanted to dance. Will smiled and put his arms around Sonny's shoulder and pull him closer. Their bodies were as close as they could be to each other. As they were swaying to the music Sonny had his right leg between Will's legs and then slid his hand around Will to the small of his back and pulled Will's hips to his own. Both could feel the other's aroused state pressed against each other and continued to dance. The song ended and they reluctantly separated. Sonny leaned in and kissed Will's lips very gently and then backed away. "Well I did invite you over here for dinner so what's your pleasure." Sonny walked over to his desk to retrieved about 10 take out menus. We have Italian, Chinese, Thai, Indian and before he could rattle off the others Will came up behind him and pressed his chest against Sonny's back and slid his hands across Sonny's chest. Sonny leaned back and rested his head against Will's shoulder. "I don't think I am in the mood to eat right now." Will said. With that Sonny threw the menus back on his desk. Will's left hand went up to Sonny's chest and caressed it until it founds what it was looking for. He could feel Sonny's nipple through his shirt and it was hard. Will ran his thumb back and forth over it as his right hand slid down to Sonny's stomach. Will lifted the front of Sonny's shirt to expose his stomach and ran his hands over it up and down and back and forth. With each pass across his stomach his hand got lower until he was at the waistband of Sonny's jean. Sonny let out a breathy moan and his right hand rested on top of Will's. He wasn't directing Will as much as telling him how nice that felt. Will let his pinkie finger slide into the waistband of Sonny's pant and boxer briefs. He could feel the trail of hair leading down to Sonny's bush. He could also feel a smooth wetness and knew it was precum. Sonny gently grabbed each of Will's wrist and pulled them away from him so he could turn around and kiss Will with all the passion he had. He felt Will's mouth open and his tongue sliding out. Sonny matched the action with his own. They kept at this for minutes until Will said,"do you want to take this to the bed". Oh God yes" said Sonny.

They walked hand in hand the short distance to the bed. Both got up on the bed and were facing each other on their knees. They proceeded to kiss again this time almost with an urgent need, a need to try to become one. As Will was kissing Sonny he started to unbutton Sonny's shirt doing it slowly like he was opening a Christmas present. You want the excitement to last so you take your time. Once he had Sonny's shirt unbuttoned he opened it just slightly and slipped his hands inside. He could feel the softness of Sonny's skin and when he slid his hand up he could feel Sonny's heart beating rapidly. Will continued to slide his hand over Sonny's stomach and chest until he reach his shoulders. He put his hand around Sonny's shoulders and slowly slid Sonny's shirt off him. Sonny felt a shiver at the tenderness Will was using. Sonny pulled back from the kiss and just looked at Will to see if he could get a read about how he was feeling and what he saw was wanting in Will's eyes. Sonny slid his hand down Will's arms and across his stomach then slow slip his hand down under the hem of Will's shirt. Sonny started to lift Will's shirt up and Will reacted by lifting his arms up over his head so Sonny would have an unobstructed path to get his shirt off. They then leaned into each other to kiss some more as they lowered themselves down on to the bed with out breaking the seal of their kiss. Sonny went down on his back and Will was laying on top of him with the upper half of his body so that their chests were pressed together. Will's mind went back to Gaby and how this was so completely different.

With Gaby there was no real lust or need to get as close to her as he felt right now with Sonny. This was a feeling he never knew existed. This was almost sensory overload but he wanted it to continue. As Will was kissing Sonny he let his right hand do some investigating and he slid his hand all over Sonny's upper body. Almost like he was trying to make a mental map of every part of it in his head. With each move of his hand he was getting lower and lower on Sonny's stomach. When he reach Sonny's jeans he let his hand slide over the outside feeling how hard Sonny was. He applied pressure and ran his hand up and down the length. Sonny moaned into Will's mouth and whispered "yes". As Will was working on Sonny Sonny slipped his hand out from under Will's stomach and ran it down Will's lower back. When he got to Will's waistband he let his hand slide into Will's jeans and into his boxers. He slid his hand in far enough to grab one of Will's cheeks and squeeze it. Sonny then slid his hand across Will's ass to his crack and ran his middle finger between his cheeks. Will's reaction was a moan of his own into Sonny's mouth. Will was becoming more aroused with each passing moment. He slid his hand off of Sonny's jean and started to work on unbuttoning Sonny's jeans. Will was thinking to himself that he was thankful Sonny wasn't wearing a belt. Once unbuttoned he slowly pulled the zipper down and let his hand slide into Sonny's underwear. Will could feel the wetness of the precum and used it as a lube as he wrapped his hand around Sonny's erection. Will started to stroke him slowly applying mildly firm grip. Sonny arched his head back on the pillow and moaned a bit more loudly than he had. Suddenly he reached down and grabbed Will's wrist to stop him. Will looking puzzled asked," was I hurting you?" Oh God no...just the opposite it was incredible" Sonny replied. " What is wrong" Will asked. Sonny look at him and said that he was about to cum and didn't want it to end I want to make this evening last I don't want to just get to the orgasm I want to enjoy the journey more." And besides up to this point everything has been about me ...this is a two way street." Let me enjoy you for a while." Sonny said. Will looked at him with a smile and said "to be honest Sonny I was getting a great deal of pleasure with what we were doing." Hearing your reaction and feeling your body react to each touch was turning me on big time."

"Yeah well now I want to experience that with you Will." Sonny responded. Sonny reached up for Will's neck and pulled his face down to his and kissed him with pure lust in his lips. Sonny rose up from the pillow and gently pushed Will down onto the bed so that Will was on his back. Sonny started kissing Will's chin and down his neck and over his shoulder then turned his attention to Will's perfectly define chest. He gently kissed all over Will's chest but stopped when he got to Will's hard nipples. Sonny ran his tongue around the edge and gently bit on them which caused Will let out a moan that came from deep within his throat. As Sonny was working on Will's nipples he was sliding his hand down Will's stomach and without pause undid Will"s belt and unbuttoned his jean and had the zipper down before Will even knew what had happen. Sonny raise his head off of Will"s chest and got up on his knees and started to pull Will's pant and boxers off in one shot. Will lifted his hips to make it easier for Sonny to get them off. Once they were off he started to run his hands up Will's legs. Will was looking down at him watching the progress and getting more excite as Sonny got closer to his erection. Just before he got to the desired spot Sonny leaned down and kissed Will's inner thighs. Lightly running his tongue up each thigh. Will was feeling like he was at the point of no return when he asked Sonny to stop. "I have the same issue as you...I don't want this to end too fast so can we you just come up and lay beside me for awhile so we can both calm down a bit. Sonny giggled slightly and said "sure." Will sat up in bed and said there is one thing we need to do first." "What is that?" Sonny asked. We need to get those pants off of you that's what. Sonny laughed and stood up on the bed and said I may need help with that". Will look up at him and said..."Always willing to help a friend in need". Will then reached up to the waistband of Sonny's jeans and boxer briefs and started slowly remove Sonny's pants and underwear in one act. As Sonny's jean slipped lower than his balls his cock popped out and bounced a bit in front of Will. Will was tempted to touch it but thought that it might cause Sonny to climax to early. Will now looking at Sonny totally naked said..."Now that is much better" Will pointed out. Sonny replied..."yes I feel better already" and then flopped down on the bed next to Will. The two of them were laying facing each other Will on his left side with his left arm bent under his head on the pillow and Sonny laying on his right side with his right arm bent under his head on his pillow. "Well coach...how am I doing?" Will asking jokingly. Your insecurities are showing Will" say Sonny. "I know I know first time jitters I guess." explains Will. Sonny looks at him and actually felt bad that Will had to carry that baggage around with him. If he only knew what a great guy and person he was. "Well if I have to grade you, you would be at the top of the class." I can't really explain it Will but I have been with a few guys, not the 20 your dad seems to think but a few, and I can honestly say that no one has ever made me feel the way you do." You had me on the edge and we weren't even at the really good stuff yet". " And that never happens" Sometimes it takes quite a bit to get me to that point and you had me at that point with a simple touch." Sonny said. Well that sure seem like good stuff to me" Will said. "Well there is a lot more" said Sonny. Will reach across and ran his finger down the side of Sonny's face. Tracing his jaw bone with is finger. Then he ran his hand threw Sonny's hair. It was almost like he had to have some sort of tactile assurance that Sonny was real and that he was really here with him. Sonny lean across and kiss Will softly on this lips. He then leaned in on Will forcing Will to fall back onto the bed. Sonny was trying to hold back but it was becoming impossible not to have Will. Sonny started kissing Will's jawline nibbling is ear and down his neck. He then again starting working on Will's chest. Licking his nipples and running his tongue down the center of Will's stomach only this time he didn't stop. He was kissing Will's naval and using his left hand started to massage Will's cock. Will involuntarily raised his hips up as if he was asking Sonny to touch him more. Will had his eyes closed when he felt Sonny's tongue flick across the head of his cock. Will was fighting the urge to cum when he felt Sonny wrap his hand around his balls and pull on them gently but firmly. This seem to help Will control the urge to orgasm. Now in a bit more control he felt Sonny licking his cock from base to tip. After doing that for a while Sonny stopped at the tip and wrapped his lips around the head and slow went down on Will. Will arched his neck and back and grabbed onto the sheets trying to hold off the inevidable. Just when he thought he was going to explode Sonny took his mouth off of Will's cock. Sonny looked up a Will who was still recovering from what just happen and said, "See I told you there was some good stuff to come, pardon the pun". Will now almost fully recovered said..."you weren't kidding". He pulled Sonny up to his face and kissed him deeply sliding his tongue into Sonny's mouth and he could taste himself on Sonny's tongue. This time Will pushed Sonny onto his back and started kissing his neck and across his chest and like Sonny ran his tongue around Sonny's nipples. That seem to excite Sonny a lot. That will be something to store for future reference he thought.

Like Sonny, Will proceeded to lick down Sonny's stomach when he got to just below the naval and just above Sonny's hard cock he started to kiss all around it but didn't touch it. He had a feeling that this would drive him crazy in a good way. Will kissed Sonny's thighs his hips and all around Sonny's cock but not touching it at all. He then took mercy on Sonny and wrapped his hand around Sonny's cock and began to stroke it. Will could see precum forming on the tip of Sonny's cock and leaned in and licked it off. To which Sonny's moaned please suck on me and Will obliged willingly. Will was having trouble at first this being his first time he just couldn't relax his jaw enough to get much of Sonny in his mouth but as he progressed it became easier. When he was at the point where he had at least half of Sonny's cock in his mouth Sonny moaned again to stop. Will released his mouth from Sonny's cock and looked up at Sonny. Sonny looking down at Will said "that was amazing." Will just smiled. Sonny looking into Will's eyes and pulled Will up to meet him face to face. Sonny firmly grabbed Will's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. They both opened their mouths and let their tongue dance across each others. Sonny pulled the rest of Will's body on top of him and ran his hands down Will"s back until he had Will ass in his hands. Sonny started to pull Will's ass and with that his hip up and down against his. Sonny looked into Will's eyes and asked him if he felt comfortable enough to fuck him. Will hesitated at first but said if you want me to then yes. Will rolled off of Sonny and Sonny reached over and opened the nightstand draw. He pulled out a condom and some KY. Sonny ripped open the condom package and had Will get on his knees as Sonny rolled the condom onto Will's cock. Sonny then applied lube to the condom on Will and then to his own hole. Sonny laid back down on the bed on his back and instructed Will to get between his legs. Once Will was in position Sonny lifted his legs up to expose his hole to Will who almost instinctively grabbed his cock and place the head on Sonny's hole. Using his thumb he pressed the head of his cock into Sonny until the head was past the ring. Once inside he slowly started to slide into Sonny deeper. Sonny then lowered his legs onto Will's shoulder and Will placed his hands on Sonny's thighs. He was looking at Sonny's face and it seemed to have a look of pain and Will was afraid he was doing something wrong. So he stopped moving...he looked at Sonny and asked him if he was hurting him. Sonny said "there is a little pain at first but once I relax it starts to feel great."

Will looked at him and said..." I don't want to hurt you" Sonny replied that as long as you takes it slow at first it will be fine. So Will continued. He took it very slow until Sonny told him that he could go a bit faster and harder. Will developed a rhythm when he knew he was not hurting Sonny. Will wanted to be even closer to Sonny so he lean down to kiss Sonny on the lips while continuing to fuck him. Sonny grabbed Will's neck and pulled Will harder against his lips. Sonny was moaning into Will's mouth as Will was fucking him. Feeling that he was getting close to cumming Will slipped his hand between their stomachs and lowered his hand so he could grab Sonny's cock and stroke him at the same time. Sonny was moaning and told Will he was getting close that he could thrust deeper into him. Will looked down at Sonny and said "I am about to cum " Sonny said go ahead that he was there as well. Will continued on and then reached the breaking point and said rather loudly..."I am cumming..." Sonny replied "so am I..." Will could feel his cum exploding into the condom and looked down and saw Sonny cum shooting out on to his stomach and chest. Once the wave of pleasure subsided Will just held his head over Sonny's and exclaimed WOW. Will lean down to kiss Sonny and then slowly slid his cock out of him. Once they were both relaxed Sonny raise himself up and grabbed Will by the neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. Sonny reached down and removed the condom from Will's cock and dropped it in a trash can beside his nightstand. Sonny looked up at Will and said "honestly I didn't think we were going to go that far Will but I just needed you so badly". Will looked at him and smiled and said "I needed you as well." As they stared at each other for moment Sonny said to Will "I love you Will and I have for a long time". Will smiled back and said "probably about as long as I have loved you." They kissed each other lovingly. They laid still just holding each other for the next hour. Not speaking just enjoying the proximity to each other. Sonny finally broke the silence. "Well I have now worked up a hearty appetite" "I don't know about you but I could eat now",Will smiled and concurred. " What do you say we jump in the shower and then order ourselves something to eat." Sonny said. "Sure" said Will but remember it is my treat this time that was the deal" Will informed him. " Ah that is right I remember...in that case I am ordering an extra order of Chicken fingers." They both laughed as they got out of bed and headed for the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

It is the morning after Will and Sonny made love for the first time. Will is laying in bed and starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and is at first confused as to where he is. Then quickly it dawns on him and a smile comes to his face. He rolls over to see Sonny laying next to him but finds an empty bed. He calls out for Sonny, perhaps he is the bathroom or something. Had he been anywhere else in the apartment Will would see him since it is only one room. He gets no response back. Immediately he mind goes to, Sonny didn't want to face him this morning. That perhaps the proclamations of love they both professed last night was just pillow talk or some sort of afterglow. Will pulls the covers off himself and sits up and puts his feet on the ground. He looks around for his clothes or at the very least his underwear so that he can put something on. He finds his underwear inside his jeans remembering that Sonny took them both off at the same time. His insecurities start rushing to his head. Was his dad right was Sonny just using him for sex? He tries to stop that train of thought. He could tell that Sonny was completely sincere in everything they did last night. As he is zipping up his jean and buttoning the fly he notices a piece of paper on the table in the kitchen. Will walks over and picks it up.

_Will_

_I have gone out to get us some breakfast I shouldn't be too long._

_Love Sonny_

Will's heart lightens

Just as he is putting the note back down he hears the jingle of keys at the door. The door opens and in walks Sonny with two drinks and a bag of something. Will rushes over to him and takes the items out of Sonny's hands and puts them on the desk. He then turns to Sonny and kisses him forcefully. Sonny is taken aback at first but then gets into it and returns the intensity. After a few seconds they separate. Sonny looks at Will and can see something is wrong. "Will what was that all about...not that I didn't enjoy it" Sonny asked. Will apologizes for his actions. Don't apologize I was right there with you man in that kiss but it didn't seem like just a kiss. Will looks down now embarrassed. Sonny put his hand under Will's chin and lifts his head up. He can see tears welling up in his eyes. Now Sonny is concerned.

"Did your dad show up while I was gone did you have an argument " Sonny ask with a bit of anger in his voice. No No nothing like that...I'm sorry ..it's just...it's just...it has nothing to do with my dad...at least not directly."Will answers. When I woke up and found you gone I got nervous...and all those things my dad said to me came rushing to my head. And then I thought maybe last night was not what you were expecting and you couldn't face me this morning" " I know it is all screwed up." Sonny stops him, "Will listen to me ….you need to take everything your dad said and just put it out of your head...throw it away...never let it get to you again" " Now as for last night" Sonny says as he reaches out and puts his hands around Will's waist and he pulls him closer. " Last night was more than I could have hoped for." "in fact I can't remember when I felt so in sync with a person as I felt with you." This brings a smile to Will's face that make Sonny smile back and Sonny leans in to kiss Will gently. "Didn't you get my note I left on the table..."? Sonny asked. Ah yeah...yeah I did I was reading it when you showed up. Sonny takes both of Will's hands in his and looks Will in the eyes. "Will if you know nothing else about us know this...you are stuck with me." " I meant what I said last night, I love you". Will looks back at Sonny " and I meant what I said too I love you and have loved you for quite some time even before we got together." Will responded. Okay now that we have that sorted out how about a some donuts and coffee".

Sonny turns to the desk and retrieves his attempt at breakfast. "I know donuts are...not really the breakfast of champions but hey when you're hungry you make due." Sonny said jokingly. Will felt like the brick that was in his stomach just vanished and he was now starving. Sounds great to me." They walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Sonny gave Will his coffee...Straight joe just the way you like it" Sonny said with a smile on his face. Will lifted the lid to blow on it to cool it down a bit then took a sip. Sonny went to the counter to get some paper towels to use as plates. He laid one down in front of each of them. "Oh this is fancy" joked Will. "Hey come on...it is less dishes to wash." Sonny responded. Sonny took the donuts out of the bag and place 3 on Will's make shift plate and 3 on his own. Will looked down at the selection. "Oh nice...my top three favorites". Will said. Do I know my man or do I know my man"? Sonny said with a smile. Oh you know him...especially after last night." Will said with raise eyebrows. "Do you want to talk about it Will"? Sonny asked. "What... about last night"? Will asked. "Well it was your first time I thought maybe you might have some questions or concerns" Sonny offered.

Honestly Sonny I enjoyed every second of last night, my only concern was with me being so inexperienced that ….you might not have gotten out of it what you were use to or wanted.. That maybe you could have enjoyed it more if I knew what I was doing." Will stated. "Will I am going to be totally honest with you. When we planned this yesterday morning I thought well this will just be a nice night of you and me discovering each other, more frottage than anything really." "But once we were in bed and your lack of inhibitions, it went so much further than I ever expected." I have to say that you were a lot more comfortable with everything than I was my first time." I was impressed and completely turned on." I have a feeling you are going to be a formidable partner in bed". Sonny stated. Well I will admit Sonny that I was much more open than I thought I could be." I think that was due in large part to you". "What do you mean Will?" Sonny asked. "

Well you took a lot of pressure off me and let me go at my own pace." Once that pressure was off I could enjoy everything knowing that I could back away without judgement from you." That really opened me up to do the things I did." Will explain. "Well let me just say you did them all very well" Sonny said smiling." Will sort of blushed at the compliment. "Well Sonny I think what made it work as well as it did was that I truly felt connected to you in a way I never felt before." "Not to bring up the past but when I was with Gaby it was all an act...I was just going through the motions trying to give her what she wanted so I could just get it over with." I know that sounds like I didn't care about her, I did, but I never felt the desire, want or need that I felt with you". My desire to please you almost overruled any need I had for myself ...my pleasure was in giving you pleasure. Does that make sense?" Will asked. Sonny looked at Will and answered "it makes perfect sense, in fact before you showed up last night I had one goal and one goal only. And that was to make you happy, help you enjoy the experience because like you felt about me I felt exactly the same way about you." And I think because we both entered into it with the intention of making the other person happy and fulfilled it worked out as well as it did." To lighten the mood Sonny told Will, "Now that doesn't mean there won't be times when I won't just want to ravish you like an animal," Will raised his eyebrows twice quickly, I am just saying...Sonny said with a sinister smile." Will just threw his head back and laughed then look at Sonny and said "bring it on dude." Careful what you wish for babe." Well enough of this serious talk...I called Chad and told him that I was taking the day off and since it is Saturday and there are no classes I thought we could spend the day together". "Sounds great to me " Will replied. But...but...there is something that I have to do..or I will get killed." "What's that" Sonny asked. " I have to see my mom ….I promised her I would tell her, sans the details, how things went last night." That's cool maybe we could meet her for lunch in the square". "Perfect let me give her a call now and arrange it." Well, why you are doing that I am going to go jump in the shower...I will expect you to join me in there as soon as you finish talking to her." Sonny said with raise eyebrows. "Really...well I might just skip the call altogether" Will said jokingly. "Oh God don't do that...I don't know if my door will stand up to another pounding." Will laughed out loud," she has a gentler knock." Sonny turned and headed to the shower while Will walked over to the desk to call his mom.


	7. Chapter 7

Will leans over the stone railing that overlooks Horton Square and pulls on Sonny's hand that he has been holding since they left Sonny's apartment. "There she is down there with my Grandma". "I wonder why Grandma is here? Will asked not really looking for and answer. So Sonny and Will descend the stairs and start to walk over to the table that Sami and Marlena are sitting at.

Sami spots Will first and notices that they are holding hands. She takes that as a good sign not that she had any doubts ,since she talk to Will this morning and he sounded like he was on cloud nine. Will and Sonny arrive at the table and Will leans down to give his mother and Grandma Marlena a kiss on the cheek. Will and Sonny walk to the other side of the table and sit down across from them. Hello Dr Evans, Mrs Horton nice to see you both again. Sonny offers. They reply in kind. "So how are you to doing?" Sami asked awkwardly. Sonny lets Will field the question since what Sami is really asking is are you ok after last night. "We ...Well I can't speak for Sonny but I am doing great."..Sonny reiterates Will's assessment. "Well that's good to hear." Sami says. Okay mom, grandma...we are fine we had a great night...I will spare you the details...Will says laughingly. So you can stop worrying about us... or me since I could see you checking me out as we walked over here". "So you can put any worries or fears you may have had away." "Okay?".

"Well Will we weren't really worried per se" said Marlena. Will looks at her and says …"did you forget my Grandma was a shrink" Will says with humor. Marlena looks back and smiles. "Sonny do you think you and I could have a talk for minute...just the two of us" Marlena asked. Sonny looks at Will with a furrowed brow and Will looks back mirroring Sonny's expression. Marlena clarifies a bit more. "I would just like to give Will and Sami a chance to talk alone for a few minutes" "and I do want to talk to you as well so it works out for all of us."Sonny looks back at Marlena and says "sure Dr Evans." I understand". Sonny and Marlena stand up in unison. Sonny staring at Will with a questioning look on his face and Will responding with an I don't know shrug of his shoulders. Marlena comes around to Sonny's side of the table and hooks her right arm through Sonny's left arm and they walk off.

"Okay mom what's up why do you need me alone". "Will stop it….there is not some sinister plot here I just wanted the chance to speak to you alone without Sonny so that you could maybe talk more freely" Sami states. I am going to be honest with you Will...first," "Oh boy this can't be good when you're starting out with first" Will interrupts. Stop that Will I am serious here and it is not going to be one of those discussions I promise you." Really all I want to know is this.. wow..I didn't think this would be so hard to talk about." Okay here it goes... I just want to know that your experience last night did not in any way make you uncomfortable or pressure you in any way." Will looks at his mom and understands what she is asking and how hard it must be for her to talk about this despite all her talk of accepting and everything. He wants to put her mind at ease and let her know how he really felt about last night. Will stands half way up and leans over and kisses his mother cheek. " Thank you for that mom...I know what you want to know and I know it isn't easy to talk about it openly." What I will tell you is this nothing happened last night that I didn't want to. As for what happen I won't go into details but suffices to say everything that happen seem totally natural." "The fact is I have never felt better about myself in my life." "Sonny made it perfectly clear that everything that happen would be completely under my control." "And I was completely comfortable with everything." And since we are suppose to be adult about this I have to say that I have never felt so close to someone in that way before." Sami looks at Will and could see from his face and eyes that he means everything he is saying. She smiles at him ..and he smiles back. "Will I am so happy for you...you're a completely different person from whom you were just a few months ago. And this new person just give off confidence and happiness. And that is all I ever wanted for you. " Will reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. He can see tear in her eyes. "Oh don't cry...I am happy..Will protest." I know that that is why I am crying." Sami explains. Will starts to laugh a bit. "Oh stop that...I can't help it." Sami says with humor in her voice. Will still giggles a bit more.

So Dr Evans what did you want to talk to me about. "Oh and by the way I want to thank you for our conversation the other day." I didn't really realize how much I cared for Will until you asked me if I loved him." To be honest that sort of cleared my head of conflicting thoughts." "I am glad to hear that Sonny I really am". "I have watched you two doing this dance around each other for months and seeing how much it was weighing on Will I am just glad that you both realized that you needed each other."Marlena said. "I really think you were the key to Will's happiness." When I watched you two walking over to Sami and me I saw a new Will...a confident Will but most important a content Will." "And you did that for him Sonny you gave him what he needed in his life someone he could trust someone he could give his heart too and someone who would take care of that heart." "Well thank you for saying that Dr Evans but to be honest Will has been that person to me as well. " Just because I have been out for years doesn't mean that I have met anyone that has given me what Will has." I know Will's dad thinks that I am just using Will but nothing could be further from the truth". "I have been looking for someone like Will for a long time." That is not to say that we won't hit some rough patches along the way but I know in my heart that those will not break us apart." Sonny said. "That is a great attitude Sonny" "So many people I see in my practice entered into a relationship thinking that it was going to be all rainbows and lollipops. But that is not reality." "Understanding that there will be bump in the road builds a stronger relationship because you both know those times will come but you also know that you can get through them and come out the other side stronger for it." Okay my final words for you" as Marlena squeezes Sonny's arm. "talk things through don't let things build up and then one day boil over". You two are made for each other remember that." She leans over and kisses Sonny on the cheek. "Now let's get back to the table and have some lunch I am starving." "Me too" replied Sonny.

"Hey you two, you all finished with your chat" Marlena asked. "Yes we are, now we are discussing his grades" Sami offers as Sonny and Marlena take their seats. Jeepers mom I feel like I am back in grade school...now that things have settled down I will get back on track.." Will whines. Don't worry Mrs Horton I will be on his case to do it". Sonny interjects. Oh great now you're on her side...this is not looking good for me."Will pipes in. They all have a laugh over it. " So mom does dad know about my activities?" Will ask with caution. "Well if he does he didn't hear it from me." I think the only people who know are the people at this table."Sami answered. "What …..what is this about?" Marlena asked. Sami looks at Will for help. "Well grandma remember when you told me that if dad is having trouble with this to just give him time." Well time is not what he needs he needs a lobotomy" Will says sarcastically. "Will stop that" Sami says. "He is still your dad". I don't understand, what happen?...did something happen between you and your dad."? Marlena asked. Can we not talk about this" Sami say a bit too loudly. She puts her head down trying to cover up the fact that it was her voice that the people around them heard. Will lowers his voice down so that only they can hear it. I will make this short but sweet. Dad nearly busted down Sonny's door the other day when Sonny and I were...well anyway...he came to tell me about Great Grandma Caroline and how I had to go visit her". I explained that I was helping Sonny with some Halloween stuff for the rectory." He said I should go and see Grandma Caroline and he would help Sonny with the Halloween stuff." "So I left, well it turns out that he just wanted to harass Sonny"... "It wasn't really harassment so much as he wanted me to know that I was moving too fast for Will and that Will wasn't ready for a full relationship." Sonny interjects. "I will admit I didn't handle it very well when he told me I was a bad influence on Will." "That sort of got my ire up and maybe I might have said some things that I shouldn't have but it is over now...it is behind us. "We survived new topic." Sonny you are being a lot kinder to him than I was" Will stated. "But I will let it go for you". Marlena still wasn't clear on what happen but she could see it was going to make Sonny uncomfortable so she dropped it as well. "So what is everyone having for lunch" Marlena asked as she look at Sonny who mouthed the words thank you. She winked back with a slight smile.

Once lunch was over Will and Sonny were telling Marlena and Sami their plans for the rest of the day. "Sounds like fun" Marlena said. It will …...Will stopped mid sentence...when he saw his father coming down the same stairs he and Sonny came down an hour ago. Sami turned around and saw Lucas but it appeared he hadn't seen them yet. Will looked at Sonny and said" maybe we should get going...I don't want to ruin what has been a great day so far." "Oh okay" Sonny said not realizing that Lucas was only about 20 feet away. He looked at Will and followed his gazed and then realized why the abrupt exit. "Will maybe we should all talk this through now that we are all here" Sonny suggested". Sonny I know in your world that might be possible but here in Horton Realityville that is not how things work. said Will. Though Sonny did not feel right just avoiding the issue, he felt it wasn't a way to deal with it he was willing to cut Will some slack. They both stood up at the same time. Will looked to Sami and Marlena and said thanks for the lunch I will call you"...but before he could finish his sentence Lucas was standing at the table..."I didn't know we were having a little family get together" Lucas said jokingly. "As I was saying mom, grandma...I will call you later...if you need to reach me you can call my cell or Sonny's apartment." That last part was a clear shot at his dad and Sami and Sonny knew it. "Aren't you at least going to say hi to me" Lucas inquired. "Hi" said Will. Sami and Marlena both stood up and walked around the table to Will and Sonny. Sami put her arms around Will and leaned in close to Will's ear and said "I love you and I am so happy for you." Thanks mom Will replied. Marlena in turn put her arms around Sonny to give him a hug. Sonny returned the embrace. Marlena placing her mouth close to Sonny's ear whispered "Sonny I want to thank you for all you have done for Will, he is where he is and as happy as he is because off you." Sonny thanked Marlena with hushed words. Both Sami and Will and Sonny and Marlena release their respective holds on each other and stepped backed. Will turned to Sonny and said, "Shall we go". Sonny agreed reluctantly, even though he still wanted to talk thing through with Lucas. Will turned to walk away while Sonny looking at Lucas said with all sincerity. Nice to see you again Mr Horton". At this Will pulled Sonny's hand and they walked off together. Lucas, shocked for a moment shouted out "Hey wait a minute" then tried to go after them. Sami reach out and grabbed his arm keeping him from pursuing them. "Let it go Lucas...it is not like you didn't have this coming" Sami said. See I knew it ….I knew Sonny would come between us" Lucas said with disgust and anger. "Sit down Lucas."..Sami requested firmly but he didn't move he was still staring at Will and Sonny. Still holding his arm Sami said more forcefully …"Sit down".

As soon as Lucas pull out a seat Sami released his arm. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Finally Sami spoke up. "This is not Sonny's fault and what's more you know it" Sami said sternly. "The blame for your relationship falling apart with Will rest solely on your shoulders." Lucas's face was getting red as he looked at Sami. "Why because I want to protect our son...I don't want him being used by the likes of Sonny Kiriakis." "He just wants to get Will in bed and then dump him and you know it." "I know no such thing."Sami replies. "Oh come on Sonny is a player...he wants to be Will's first and then he will throw him aside". "He doesn't want a relationship with Will, Will is a trophy to him". Marlena had heard enough and decides to chime in. "Lucas where is this coming from?" Sonny has never been anything, up until now, but a great friend to Will. "What do you mean up until now?" Lucas asked. "It doesn't matter what matters is your relationship with your son." "You clearly can not accept that your son is gay and all your comments to the contrary are not how you really feel." "That's not true I have no problem with him being gay" Lucas protest. "Then let me put it another way. You are fine with the fact that he is gay but you don't want him to live an openly gay life." "Clearly you are lashing out at Sonny because Will has feeling for him and he doesn't mind showing those feeling in public." "I think you can not face the fact that your son is in love with another man and that love is expressed the same way a man and a woman would express it." While the acts may be different they are both an expression of their love for each other." Marlena tries to explain.

"No offense Marlena but you don't know Sonny's kind." Lucas suggest. "Really and what kind is that Lucas?" Someone who is kind, loving, giving, someone who even when face with bigotry offers an olive branch." Is that the kind you mean?" "No someone who when he wants something he gets it no matter who he hurts in the process."Lucas says angrily. Marlena throws her hands up almost in surrender. "Lucas when has Sonny ever been anything but kind to Will or anyone for that matter?" Marlena ask. "She is right Lucas...Sonny has been the best friend that Will could have ever hoped for in his situation." He never asked anything of Will he was there when Will was struggling with his identity." He could have easily taken advantage of the situation with Will but he gave him space...he offered advice when asked and support when needed. I am ashamed to say that neither of us gave him that when he needed it." Mom did though." She would have seen if Will was being pressure by Sonny and she would have intervene if she thought Sonny was hurting Will emotionally or any way for that matter." Marlena pipes in …"Lucas, Sami is right, You know I have always only had nothing but pure love for Will and if I thought he was being hurt by Sonny I would have put a stop to it immediately." But I never saw that ever...in fact Will would not be as happy and content with his identity were it not for Sonny." "Sonny has been the best influence on Will that he could have hope for." You make it sound like Sonny has been waiting for an opening to take advantage". "Well if that is what you think then Sonny has the patience of Job." "They have been friends for over a year. And never once has Sonny misled or given Will anything but support and compassion." "Something Will desperately needed."

I think Lucas the true reason you are acting this way is because you, and I will be perfectly blunt here, you can't stand the mechanics of the relationship between same sex couples." Lucas cringes at the words. "Lucas you can't even bring yourself to think about it." Well you better get by this because what they do with each other is no different than what heterosexual couples do." They are expressing their love. The acts may not be the same but the intent is." "And that is to show their love for each other."

"Mom is right Lucas if you don't want to lose your son forever you better come to grips with this. Because like it or not they are a couple and all that entails." Sami says. "Look Mom and I were talking earlier about a group called PFLAG." "It is a group for people who have gay family members." "I have actually attended a few meeting and it helped to talk to people who are struggling the same way you are." "I think maybe you should go to one of the meeting with me." "See what it is about, find out how others are struggling like you are and how they are coping with it." Lucas looks at Sami, " I will consider it." he then stands up to leave...Lucas this maybe the only way you can salvage your relationship with your son. So think hard about it." Time is ticking." Then Lucas walks off. Sami looks at her mom,"do you think he will do it". I honestly don't know honey but we can pray he does."


	8. Chapter 8

It is 8:00 am and Sonny has been standing outside the building for a few minutes. He is torn between interfering in Will's relationships outside their own, or doing what he thinks is the right thing to do, and to alleviate anymore tension. He decides and enters the building.

Knock, Knock... "Just a minute, I will be right there" the voice inside yells out. Sonny is trying to come up with an opening line that will get him in the door. He stares at the door and suddenly it starts to open. There is silence for a moment..."What are you doing here?" the man asked. "Good morning Mr Horton." Sonny replies. "I will ask again, What are you doing here?' Lucas asked a bit more sternly. "Well Mr Horton I was hoping to talk to you about everything that is going on." Sonny say almost meekly. "Does Will know you are here?" Lucas asked quizzically. "Well in fact he doesn't, and to be honest I don't think he will be too happy when he finds out. May I come in please?" Sonny asked expecting a firm no. Lucas looks at him assessing him as to whether this is on the up and up or just some play to get on Lucas's good side. Lucas turns and walks into his apartment leaving the door open as his form of invitation. Sonny enters and turns to close the door. Just as he turns back around, and before he can say thank you Lucas starts his interrogation. "What are you doing here, did you come to tell me off or maybe to rub my nose in the fact that you have accomplished your mission?" "That you have bedded my son." Sonny is thrown completely off guard and is somewhat speechless.

Finally regaining his footing he tells Lucas that that is not why he is there. "Mr. Horton I came here today in hopes of fixing the rift in the relationship with your son. " Now Lucas is caught off guard." he did not see that coming. "And how do you plan to do that Sonny?" Wave some magic wand and make it so that you never came into Will's life?" Sonny lets that go, he knows Lucas is just lashing out. "Mr Horton please let me try to explain some things to you to maybe clear up some misunderstandings there may be." Will you allow me to do that please?" Sonny pleads. Lucas still having his guard tells Sonny he will hear him out but not to expect any friendship to come out of this. They both walk to the couch and sit down on either end.

"I completely understand Mr Horton." Sonny says knowing that this conversation could go south before it even gets started. "I came here today in hopes of putting your fears about Will and I to rest. And to help you and Will get back to where you were before all this started. "

"I have seen this situations tear up too many families." "Our family is not torn apart Sonny" Lucas interjected. I am sorry Mr. Horton I didn't mean to imply that is was." What I was trying to say is that right now you're relationship with Will is strained." Will loves you Mr. Horton he is just having a hard time dealing with your discomfort over our relationship and to be honest I think any relationship he might have with another man." "May I ask you something personal, and I ask that you be completely honest with me even if it might hurt me." Is your concern for Will and me really that you think I am using your son or is it that you are having a problem with the thought of Will being with another man in general?" Lucas stands up and walks away from Sonny, he stops and turns to look at, Okay you want me to be completely honest...it is a little of both. As for the second part of your question I know this is something that I have to learn to understand and accept but as for the first part...yes Sonny I have my doubts about you and your intention with Will. Okay Mr. Horton, I appreciate your honesty but I think if you give me a chance I might be able to convince you that I am not the person you think I am." You said in my apartment the other day that you felt I was moving too fast and that Will wasn't ready for that sort of relationship just yet." "You felt he was perhaps confused about himself or that he was vulnerable." I have to say that Will for the first time is not confused." "Think of all the times he was having these feeling and felt he had to suppress them." "Those were confusing times for him." " And having gone through them myself, I know what that can be like." It can eat you up inside." You're trying to fit in and conform to the normal world but you have these feelings and emotion that conflict with that." Everyday is a struggle...you are expending energy trying to cover up who you really are, just to get through the day." " Not to mention you are lying to yourself your friends your family." Surely you can see that couldn't have been easy for Will." I get that Sonny I do but..." Lucas say. "But you still hope that this is some sort of phase that it will pass and he will be the son you thought he would be?" Sonny questioned. "It's not like that Sonny I accept that he is gay" Lucas response. But you wish he wasn't?" ask Sonny. Lucas doesn't respond. "Mr Horton the fact is that he is...he is not confused about it he has confronted it and accepted it about himself." "Let me you ask something when have you have seen Will this happy about himself?" Lucas concedes that fact. "Sonny if getting the feeling that in some small way he getting through to Lucas. Now all Sonny has to do is convince Lucas that he Sonny is not the villain in this story.

"Now to address your concerns about me." Sonny offers. "Will and I have known each other for over a year and in that time I have seen Will go through this struggle, even though I knew what that struggle was about I never once pushed Will or tried to make him admit it." That wouldn't be fair to him and to be honest it might have ruined our friendship." And despite what you might think my friendship with Will is very important to me." Even if you take out the fact that we are together even if we weren't if for some reason Will choose someone other than me I would still want that friendship." "The fact that we fell for each other only adds an additional dimension to our friendship." "I would never hurt Will and I really need to you to believe that Mr Horton." Lucas doesn't offer any sort of confirmation to Sonny to indicate that he believes it.

"Whether anything I have said to you today has reach you or not is not important really." "Because I will continue to love your son with or without your blessing. And as much as I would like your blessing what is more important is that you come to terms with Will and who he is, and let him know you are not looking for him to change that you will accept his lifestyle and try to keep and open mind."

Mr Horton we are at that stage with you. We have tried to show you that Will and I are both very happy with this relationship, and while you perceive this as rushing into this that is not true. Will and I have cared about and for each other for a very long time. It wasn't until Will came out that he could express his feeling for me and me my feeling for him." As you made it clear that you apparently know that Will and I have been together I can only tell you that it has brought us closer together. I know you think I am going to just cast Will aside and move on to the next guy but the fact is Mr. Horton I am in love with your son and he is in love with me.

"Sonny you say that but how can you know for sure that you won't get bored with Will and just find someone knew." Lucas says questionly. Well Mr. Horton can you tell when you enter into a relationship that it is going to go the distance? Lucas thinks back to his fail marriages. All I can tell you right now is that Will and I, I think, see this going for the long hall. And really Mr Horton who's to say that Will won't get tired of me and let me go.?"

But Mr Horton if I may be perfectly blunt with you...I do think you have accepted that you son is gay and that you are to a degree are okay with it but you aren't okay with the physical aspect of the relationship. As you stated in my coffee house last week you were uncomfortable with seeing Will and I kissing. And you know I am sure my parent probably felt the same when they saw me showing affection for another man." I will admit that is not an easy thing to accept but as a society we are changing and that sort of display is becoming more and more common." Will it ever become universally accepted? probably not because of religious beliefs and just basic homophobia. And while I am saddened by it I have accepted it. I can only do my part to educate people about us and hope I can reach them and change their minds.

"So here is my request. That you Will and I have a long conversation about how you feel about everything...Will being gay...and in a relationship with me." Now the feeling you have about the physical part of our relationship." "That I don't think I could or would talk to you about." Lucas says adamantly. Sonny laughs a bit..."I am not talking about what we do together, frankly even I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to you about that." " I just mean the emotions we share when we are together." So what do you think.?...I have laid a lot on you but I think time is getting away from you...and I do not want to see either of you lose your relationship."

"Well Sonny I will have to think about it...but I want you to know something I am truly trying to work through this though I might not show it but I even agreed to go to a PFLAG meeting with Sami later this week." That is great Mr Horton I am so glad to hear that." As long as you go in with an open mind I am sure you can learn to be more comfortable with us." In fact my parent attended them when I first came out and it really helped them to understand me."

"Well Sonny I admire you coming over here today it took guts to face me after all the things I accused you of." It wasn't so much guts Mr Horton as much as I want Will to have his whole family behind him." And if you will allow me this one last point again. " I do love your son more than I think you could know." Lucas remains silent. "Well I have said my peace and I will leave to let you start your day." Thank you for letting me talk to you. I appreciated it. "

"Well Sonny I will attend this meeting with Sami and we will see where it goes." As for Will willing to sit down to talk to me that might be hard sell." I will make it happen Mr. Horton." Again thank you for your time. I will let myself out. "

Goodbye Sonny.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains explicit action between two males. There is no MA rating on the system to categorized as such so I have selected M. If explicit material offends you but you want to find the lead into the next chapter then you can read the last paragraph. Thank you

Sonny is behind the counter at the coffee house. He is giving instructions to Jemma to refill the sugar, coffee stirrers and such. It is just after the afternoon rush and before the date crowd show up.

Sonny hears the door open up and sees Will coming in. He can tell from the look on Will's face that something is wrong. He is afraid that Will may have found out about his visit to his dad this morning. But how could he know. Certainly Lucas wouldn't have told him. But never the less he will find out soon enough. Will is approaching the counter.

"Hey Will what's up. Sorry I didn't return your last text yet we were swamped in here." " Are you alright you look upset?" Can we talk for a minute?" Will ask "Sure grab our table and I will be right with you." No can we talk in private?" Will insist. "Sure...we can talk in my office...are you okay?" "I will meet you in your office" Will says,then walks toward the back room.

Sonny goes over to Jemma and tells her he will be busy for a few minutes and asks if she can keep an eye on things. If she needs him just come to my office and get me okay. "No problem boss." Jemma replies.

Sonny starts to head to his office and is nervous about what could have Will so worked up. He arrives as his office door afraid of what awaits him on the other side.

He opens the door and Will is standing about 3 feet from it and is facing the door. "Will what's" but before he can finish his sentence Will pushes Sonny back against the door. Then steps up close to Sonny and grabs him by the neck and pulls his mouth to his and kisses him passionately. Sonny does not know what to make of this. The last time something like this happen Will was upset because he thought Sonny had bailed on him and got scared. But this couldn't be something like that because things have been going better than ever. Sonny finally pushes Will off him and looks him in the eyes. "What is going on Will?" "Well you did say there would times when you would just ravish me so I am beating you to the punch." Relieved now, he looks at Will and says, "Oh really...you want to ravish me? Well maybe I will turn the tables" and with that Sonny pushes Will back until the back of his legs are pressed against the couch. With one final push Will falls back on the couch and Sonny drops to his knees. Sonny is looking right into Will's eyes and Will is looking back with lust. Sonny puts his right arm under Will's legs and lifts them up to the couch so that Will is now laying down.

"So you thought you could pull one over on me?" But before Will can answer Sonny is kissing him. Their lips meet and their tongue intertwine. As they are kissing Sonny starts to unbutton Will's shirt. Will notices how deft he is at it and hopes to learn that technique himself.

Once Sonny has Will's shirt open he starts to kiss Will's jaw and run his tongue along his ear. Will giggles a bit and says "that tickles but I like it." Oh yeah says Sonny. He then move back to kiss Will's lips again as he slides his hand over Will's chest and down his stomach to his belt. In one quick motion he has the belt undone and Will's jean open. He then moves down Will's body with his lips kissing and licking his way down. When he gets to Will jeans he straightens up and place his hands on either side of the waistband and slowly slide his pants down to mid thigh. Will assisting him by lifting his ass off the couch so that the jeans go down easily.

Once Sonny has Will's pants down he leans down and places his mouth over Will's boxer and on Will's erection. He expels his warm breath up and down Will's cock. He continues this until he can feel Will is about to cum and then removes his mouth. He then licks back up Will's stomach and chest and then to his mouth. They kiss as Sonny runs his hand all over Will's chest. When his hands graze Will's nipple Sonny places his attention on it with his mouth. Licking around the edge and nibbling on it as Will moans with pleasure. Sonny takes turns on each nipple as Will just moans for more. Sonny suddenly stop and rises up on his knees and looks down at Will's body and says, "You are so sexy and gorgeous I can't get enough of you but I will try. And with that Sonny slides his hands down Will's thighs until he is at the hem of his boxer. Once he has access he slips his hand up the leg openings of the boxer until he has both hand just under the elastic waistband. He then expands his finger pulling the waistband away from Will's body and then slowly slide them down, with the help of Will's once again lifting his ass off the couch. Sonny slide them down to Will's thighs just above his jeans.

Sonny now has an unobstructive view and access to Will's erection. He leans down and gently licks Will's cock teasing it with his tongue. He can feel Will lifting his hip up to meet each lick. Sonny then takes his hand and lick from the bottom of his palm to the tips of his finger and wraps his hand around Will's cock and begins to stroke him. When he feels Will's breathing pattern start to speed up he knows that Will is about to cum so he stops stroking and takes Will in his mouth and begins to suck on him. Will reacts by grabbing Sonny's hair and gently pulls on it. Sonny using his tongue starts to rub the underside of Will's cock head. Will tries to get the words out that he is cumming when Sonny feels Will explode inside his mouth. Using his hand Sonny strokes Will until the cumming subsides then swallows Will's seed. Sonny slowly takes his mouth off or Will's cock and raises his head up to look at Will, Will reaches out and pulls Sonny to him and kisses him while their tongues meet. Sonny lifts his head up and looks down on Will and says "the tables have been turned." Will looks back and lets out a laugh and states "he will sit at this table anytime."

Sonny stands up and Will reaches down to grab his boxers and jeans to get dressed. Once he has his boxers and pants in order he proceeds to button up his shirt.

"Sonny I know this may sound pathetic but one of the reason I came over here and to do this is that I was laying in my bed last night and all I could think of was being curled up in bed with you. I miss when we aren't together" Will admits. Will's I feel the same way, when I am not with you I am thinking about you. Even though we see eachother everyday and talk on the phone or text it is not the same and not enough for me at least." "That is exactly how I feel Sonny," Will confesses. Well there is a way we could fix this if you are up for it."...Sonny hints. "Hows that" Will asked. "Move in with me." Sonny suggest. Are you serious Sonny...are you sure you could stand that much of me." Will questions. " Will I don't think I could ever get enough of you." Well I am game if your are serious. Will says. "I am totally serious, let's do it this weekend." Sonny offers. Well all I have to do is move my clothes over since I really don't have any stuff." Will states. "Perfect I will make space in my dresser and my closet for your things." Sonny says with excitement. Okay great...I just need to tell my mom and we are good to go." Will says.

Knock...Knock..."Sonny there's a call for you...something about a missing order..." Okay Jemma could you take a message and I will call them back shortly? "Okay." she responses

"So we are all set for Saturday right" Sonny asked. "Yes we are" Will confirms. "Will you need any help moving your things or anything." "No I can handle it as I said it is not much." "Okay then I will get a key made for you tomorrow." "Perfect."

"I will let you get back to work but next time there is any ravishing going on ...I am in control got it." It is a deal and I will hold you to it too. Will walks the few steps over to Sonny and puts his arms around him and kisses him. " I love you Sonny" "and I love you Will.

"Okay lets get out of here before people start talking "Sonny said and Will laughs..."lets"


	10. Chapter 10

Will has just left Gaby on the park bench with Nick. He is wandering around confused about what has happen. How could he have gone from complete elation to being buried in hole so deep he can't see the light at the top?

Talking to himself he tried to sort this whole thing out. "Just a few hours ago I was making love to my boyfriend, feeling the happiest I have ever felt in my life. Then in one quick second that happiness is ripped from me."

I am going to be a father. I can't be a father I am not even sure where my life is going at this point. I am still in school, I have no real job. How am I suppose to support Gaby and a child. OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE.

"What is going to happen with Sonny and me. Will he not want anything to do with me now? Will he reject me. I can't let that happen. I can't lose him. He is part of me now. He is where my heart is. He is or maybe was the only good thing in my life. If I lose him I am done I will have nothing left. No anchor in my life. Listen to me...being so selfish...only thinking of me. What Gaby must be going through. This is going to change her life like it will change mine but even more for her. I want to be there for her but I need to have Sonny in my life...I HAVE to have Sonny in my life."

"What am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him? Oh God what will I do if he rejects me?"

"I need to see him now...I need to be with him. I want him to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But it won't be okay ...it will never be okay again. All this just so I could test my sexuality. A test even I knew was not needed. I knew who I was. Why did I have to do something so stupid. And not even using protection. What an idiot. Okay first things first I have to tell Sonny."

Will walks off toward Sonny's apartment. With each step he feels his life is slipping away. It feels to him like someone is taking parts of him away. Each step another piece. He is walking slowly not so much to avoid the conversation, he knows that has to happen, but slowly because once he has that conversation the one good thing he has in his life will be gone.

Yes he is worried about this child he help create, and yes if Gaby keeps it he will love it. But he can't give up Sonny. Will turns up the block toward Sonny's apartment. As he gets closer he wants to hold off. He wants to hold on to what they have for a few more minutes. Just let me be in that world with Sonny for a little while longer. He feels his tears starting to come. He has a to right to cry. Within the next few minutes he is going to have his heart ripped out of him. "Oh if only that could happen for real so I won't have to deal with this pain."

He is at Sonny's door. He slowly raises his hand to knock but holds back for just a few seconds more. Finally he knocks. Tick... tick ...tick...the seconds count off in Will's head as to when his life will be over. The door opens and Will openly cries as he crosses the threshold and wraps his arms around Sonny for possibly the last time.

Sonny holds Will firmly. "Will what's happen?" Will just sobs into Sonny's shoulder. "Will please tell me what is wrong?" Sonny pleads. Will finally speaks to Sonny without letting go of him. "Sonny please just hold me for a little bit longer …...please." Will needs to feel this closeness, that he is going to lose, for as long as he can. Sonny while still holding Will closes the door. He holds Will as tightly as he can without hurting him. Finally Sonny's concerns override Will's need to be held so he releases Will and puts his hands on Will's should to push him back so he can look into Will's eyes. "No please Sonny don't let go just yet...please". Will pleads. Sonny embraces him again.

The minutes pass and Will starts to give up his embrace off Sonny and pulls away. He walks around Sonny and sees the bed all ruffled up and starts to cry again knowing that they will never share that bed again. He turns around and his legs give out and he starts to fall. Sonny runs over to try to catch him and lowers Will to the floor so that his back is against the bed. Sonny crouches down to look at Will. He gets down on the floor next to Will and reaches for Will's hand. But Will pulls it away. "Don't ….please Sonny." Will tells him. "Will please tell me what is wrong...I am scared for you." Sonny asks with concern. Will tries to compose himself...he wipes his eyes...and look down at the floor. "Sonny first...I need you to know that I love you...I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person." Please tell me you believe me and that you will never forget that." Will begs. "Will I know you love me...I would never doubt that." Sonny offers, hoping that it might give Will some comfort. Sonny is truly scared..and feel like he might cry himself. He can't take seeing Will in so much pain. "Will whatever this is …..we can fix it or we can deal with it." "We can't fix this Sonny." "Will concedes. "Sure we can Will...we will find a way, you just have to tell me what it is so we can start to work on it." Will is now uncontrollably crying. " He is trying to talk to Sonny but he can't get the words out. "Okay …okay ..take it slow Will I am right here I am not going anywhere." "Will gets himself under better control. "Sonny...something has happen and once you hear it...I am afraid I am going to lose you." Will you won't lose me...I promise." "Sonny that is a promise you won't want to keep after this." Will states.

"Just start at the beginning and take as much time as you need. I won't leave your side." Sonny offers. Will begins. Sonny...remember that day in the park when you kissed me and I got upset?" Yes...we talked about that Will and it is all settled." "You remember me telling you that I came back to the coffee house to apologize?" Yes and you found Brian and I together and you thought that we were a couple." "Yes...and I thought I had ruined any chance I had with you so I just left without saying anything." Yes Will I remember all of that...but what does that have to do with what is bothering you right now?" "Well when I left I was upset at myself for screwing things up so I went for a walk." "Okay". Sonny acknowledges. "Well while I was walking I ran into Gaby. She was moving her stuff from Chad's back to the pub." "She was upset and dropped her stuff on the sidewalk so I helped her pick it up" I could see she was upset so I tried to find out what was wrong". "So anyway I helped her bring her stuff to up to her apartment over the pub". "She was talking about how she had done something terrible and that everyone was going to hate her for it." So I sat down next to her on the bed trying to console her." So we sort of exchanged how things were going bad for both of us without any details." " She was sitting there crying and I was feeling bad for her so I leaned in to give her a kiss." But we didn't stop...she kissed me back." "While we were kissing I was thinking about how I had lost you to Brian...and maybe if I tried I could stop being gay". Will went silent...and was still looking at the floor. Sonny turned away from looking at Will to staring at the wall across from him. "So you slept with her that night didn't you?" Sonny said as a fact. "Yes" Will responded. Sonny now was silent. He let a few minute go by before responding to this revelation. "Okay so you slept with Gaby, but we were not dating at the time right...and as I told you earlier that I was not living the life of a monk before you and I started to dating." "Well while I am hurt a bit by this I can't hold you to a higher standard than I hold for myself."

"Sonny that is not all" Will states as he is becoming almost physically ill. Sonny is silent... his mind working on what else could there be... then he remembers at how upset that Gaby was when she was here earlier. Now Sonny is feeling sick...he looks at Will. "Will …...is Gaby pregnant?" he asks hoping that it is not true. Will doesn't respond right away...he just stares down... He finally regroups and says "yes... that is why she came over here today." Sonny stands up to put some distance between he and Will. Will raises his head up to watch Sonny walking away from him.

The true reality of the situation set in on him. He has now lost the only person who he has ever loved and who loved him back. Will sits still for a few minutes watching Sonny do busy work in the kitchen so that he doesnt' have to look at or talk to Will. Will finally feels like they are not going to get through this and he sort of clears his throat as if to remind Sonny that he is still there but he gets no response. Will finally realizes that he should just leave. So he stands up and looks at Sonny's back. He feels the need to walk over to him but thinks the better of that plan because clearly Sonny does not want to talk about this. So Will heads for the door. He stops just before he reaches it and with out even looking at Sonny he apologizes but knows there is no apology for this that would make it better. "I am sorry Sonny your mom was right...I am not good enough for you". I just seem to make your life worse instead of making you happy." "I will go" ... finally Will turns to look at Sonny. "Again Sonny I am so sorry I have made such a mess of your life. Maybe you would have been better with Brian." Will walks the final few steps to the door and opens it. Suddenly he hears .."where are you going?"


	11. Chapter 11

Will stands at the door trying to figure out if what he just heard was real or just a wishful thought in his head. He turns around to look at Sonny but Sonny still has his back to him. " Will needing confirmation asked. "Did you just say something?" "Please sit down Will" Sonny request. Will slowly closes the door and walks over to the kitchen table, pulls out a chair and sits down. With his back still to Will, Will watches him. Sonny leaning forward on the counter with his hand flat on the countertop finally stands up straight. And turns toward Will.

At first he just looks at Will's face but Will looks down as if he is ashamed. Finally Sonny breaks his silence. "Will I am going to be completely honest with you right now." "I have no idea how to process this." Will wants to say something that will help Sonny but he has no idea what that something might be so he remains silent. Minutes pass and Will finally looks up at Sonny and can see confusion, a bit of anger but also concern. "Sonny please say whatever you have to say...no matter what it is." " If it is anger then let it out...yell at me, tell me what an idiot I am, if you feel betrayed then say it...please." "Sonny just say anything you want. I have whatever it is coming." Will is hoping that if he can get Sonny to express what is going on in his head or heart that then they can address each of the issues head on.

"Will I am not angry and I can't really feel betrayed because what happen was before you and I started dating." " But Will I have all these thoughts in my head...and they are all conflicting." "But the very first thing and the most important thing is that I still love you." Will exhales feeling like he has been holding his breath since he closed the door. Will stand up to walk to him but Sonny stops him. "Will not now...I need to address this myself in my own way." "Okay...I understand." Will says and goes back to his seat."

"Before we can work on this there are fundamental things we have to cover." "This not going to be easy but I have to ask." " First does she know for sure she is pregnant." "Did she use one of those over the counter test or has she seen a doctor?" " She saw Cameron at the hospital...apparently she fainted at work and Nick got concerned so he took her to the ER." Will explained. "That is the second question, does she know for sure it is yours?"Sonny asked. "Hasn't she been dating Nick since he got out of prison?" "Well when she initially told me she was pregnant I thought the same thing and I told her that I knew Nick would do the right thing by her but she explained that she was almost 3 months along and that Nick was still in prison at that time." "That was how she knew it was mine." "Does she or do you both know what you want to do?" Will looks at Sonny and asks "What do you mean?" "Does she want to keep the baby?" "Sonny if you mean does she want an abortion I can only hope she is not considering that." "I would not want her to". Sonny knew Will would feel that way and he is not even sure why he asked that. He himself, should he have found himself in the same situation would never want that either. "Will I think I know you well enough to know that you would never consider adoption but do you think that Gaby would?" Will is a bit worried that Sonny is being so clinical about this. "I don't think she would consider that either." Will offered. "And that is not something I would agree too anyway." "Do you think we should consider that option?" Will asks trying to gauge where Sonny is coming from. Will feels that perhaps Sonny is trying to remove this child from the equation. "Will I am not offering any suggestions but I do think that you have to both sit down and think about how you want to handle this." "There are many factor you have to think about here." Does Nick know?" "No she hasn't told anyone but me and my mom."Will tells him. "So wait your mom knows?" No...No... she just knows that Gaby is pregnant but Gaby didn't tell her that I was the father." "Then there is Rafe...how is he going to react."Sonny asked "That I am concerned about" Will admits. "He never even liked the fact that I was dating Gaby in the first place". "So I suspect he is not going to be too happy with me." "Not that I blame him."

"Sonny you have been going over all this but you haven't said how you feel about it or about us now." Will questions. Sonny finally sits down across from Will. "Will I will admit that this really is a major issue for you for us and for you and Gaby". Sonny explains. "But the facts are the facts, and they can't be changed." Sonny states. "I think the only place we can go from here is to work on this and see where things go." Sonny says. "As for us Will? here is where I am on that." Will feels like the other shoe is about drop and he is not going to like it. " One, I still love you and I still want to be with you". "I know given your past you can't see how I could feel that way, but Will when I told you that I have never made a connection with anyone like I have with you I meant it." Will is shocked by this. Sonny is right given his family's history with relationships this is not how his family would handle it. "Two, Will whatever you decide I will stand by you no matter what." Three, while this is a twist I never saw coming I can accept it." "And Will even if Gaby were to say that she wanted to place the child up for adoption then I would say that we should raise the child." Even though I am gay I still always thought that if I found the right person to spend my life with I would either go surrogate or adopt." "in this case this child would be an extension of you and I would love him or her no matter what." Will is starting to well up inside. "Sonny you never cease to amaze me." "You are right that in my family this is not how something like this would be handled." I am in awe at your willingness to deal with this in this way."Will confesses. "Sonny I struck gold when I found you and am the luckiest guy on the planet." Sonny give his a little smirk.

When Will was walking over to Sonny's apartment this is not how he thought this situation would play out. He felt like his life was a drift but that anchor is still there for him. He didn't think it was possible for him to love Sonny more than he already did but he has found an even deeper love for him.

Will wants to go over and hug Sonny but is unsure if Sonny could accept that just yet. He may still have things to deal with.

"Well what is your next step?" questions Sonny. Now that he has been able to regain some of his composure he can think a bit more clearly. "Well I suppose that I will have to talk to my mom about this". "Let her know what is going on." "But Sonny I think she will surprise me...even more than she has already." "I think that is a good idea and I think you are right Will she will probably surprise you." "Sonny I know that we have been thrown off balance by this and you might not be there yet for me to ask but can I please hold you for moment." Sonny looks at Will and stands up and walks over to Will and puts his hand out for Will to take. Will takes his hand and stands up and Sonny wraps his arms around Will. "We will get through this Will." "Just know that this does not change my love for you." "Together we will find a way to make this work". Will crying on Sonny's should says "thank you for being my friend, my lover and my rock. I don't know if I could make it through this without you."

They separate and look at each other...Will leans in to give Sonny a kiss. "Well guess it is time to talk to my mom." "Okay...just remember Will I will be here for you." Will smiles back at Sonny and says "Thank you for that Sonny". Will takes Sonny's hand and walks toward the door. Sonny reaches out for the doorknob and opens it for him. "They kiss once more and Sonny says, I love you Will remember that." And I love you too Sonny." Good luck with your mom...let me know how that works out." "I will" "thanks". Will leaves and Sonny put his back against the door and slides to the floor and start to cry. And he flashes back to the day in the coffee house when he told his dad that he didn't think this relationship was going to be boring. But he never thought something like this would happen. For all he told Will and he meant it...he is not sure that he can carry this much.


	12. Chapter 12

Knock...knock...knock... "Sonny you in there?" Will calls out. Sonny is jarred awake by the knocking. He is disoriented at first because he is laying on the floor in front of his door where he was sitting and crying last night. He doesn't remember how long he cried for but apparently long enough to fall asleep. He stands up quickly and tries to sort himself out before he opens the door. "Sonny...you awake?" Sonny opens the door, "Hey what's up" as he turns to walk into the kitchen. Will walks in and closes the door. "Hey you alright?" "aren't those the same things you were wearing last night." Sonny looks down and sees that his clothes are all wrinkled. "Ah...yeah...I must have fallen asleep in them last night." "Are you alright...you look like hell?" "Well thanks for that." "I will make sure am always spruced up when I answer the door." "I didn't mean that...I am sorry...you just don't look like yourself." Will states. OKAY I get it I look like a mess." So what's up?" Sonny asks. Will is taken aback a bit but he doesn't want to upset Sonny anymore than he apparently already has. "Oh.…..nothing I just stopped by the coffee shop to see you but they said you didn't show up." "Oh crap what time is it?" "It's about 10:30." Will informs him. "Dammit I have to jump in the shower and get down there." "No it's cool they called Jemma in so she is filling in for you." "Are you sure you're alri "...but before he can finish the sentence "Sonny interrupts him...Yes I am fine will you stop asking me that? He realizes that was uncalled for and offers an apology and an excuse. "I am sorry I didn't mean to snap...It is just I had a bad nights sleep...I am sorry." "That's ok...no problem." Will responsed. "Listen I need to take a shower and get down to the coffee shop." "There are some things I didn't get to finish yesterday and they have to get done by today". "Oh okay..." Will says. "So I will talk to you later then?" Sonny asks. " "Sure...sure...but no rush as I said Jemma came in so things are going good down there." "Okay thanks for the info" Sonny says as he steps toward the shower. "Okay...I will see or talk to you later then" Will says but Sonny has already closed the bathroom door and started the shower. Will leaves the apartment puzzled but he hopes he can clear thing up later when he sees him.

Sonny stands under the shower head letting the hot water wash over him. He realizes that he was rude to Will but is not really sure why he is so angry. He finishes his shower and dresses and heads out.

Sonny is walking through the square and spots Marlena sitting on a bench reading a book. He approaches her wondering if this the right thing to do. But he thinks he needs to.

"Hey Dr Evans," Sonny says. "Well hello Sonny how are you today?" "I am okay...ah"...Sonny hesitates.". " I was wondering if I could speak to you in private for a moment". "Certainly anything for my favorite barista." Sonny give a little laugh. "Not to sound secretive or anything but can you keep this conversation just between us if that's ok." Absolutely Sonny...just think of it as Dr Patient confidentiality." "Thank you Dr Evans." Sonny sits down next to Marlena. He is quiet for a moment and then opens up. "Recently some things have come up that I am having trouble dealing with and I was wondering if you could recommend someone for me to talk to?" "Well Sonny I would be more than willing to talk to you if you like". "Thank you Dr Evans I really appreciate that offer but I would feel more comfortable speaking to someone I don't know...if you understand". "I understand completely Sonny, perhaps it would be easier for you to talk to someone you don't know personally." Marlena explains. "No hard feeling?" Sonny asks. "None at all Sonny." "I just have a couple of questions to ask so that I can match you up with someone suited for you." "First do you have a preference of a man or a woman? "I think maybe a guy would be better." Sonny informs her. "Okay now I know this may sound like a silly question but some people will only talk to people within a certain age group." Do you think you would feel more comfortable talking to someone younger or older?" "I think someone younger." "I feel I could relate to them better." Sonny answers "I do have one request though and I am not even sure if you can classify someone in your profession this way but I would like to speak to someone who deals with gays." "Well as a matter of fact we do have people who deal with gay people and issues related to gays." "In fact we just hired a young man that would probably fit your needs perfectly." "Great ...should I call him...would I need a referral from you or something?" Well no not technically but what I will do is talk to him first, give him a heads up and have him give you a call to set up an appointment." "He doesn't have a secretary yet so he is sort of a one man show." "That would be great...he can call me at the coffee shop or my cell." "You have both numbers right?" "Yes I do and I will pass them along to him." "Thank you so much Dr Evans I really appreciate this." "Not a problem Sonny" "His name is Dr. Turner." Jason Turner." You can expect a call from him by tomorrow if not today." Sound good?" That's perfect." And not to belabor the point ...but please don't let anyone know that I have asked you for this help." "Sonny it will never come up again unless you bring it up to me." "Okay?" Marlena offers up as reassurance "Yes thank you so much." "Next time you're in the coffee house...it is on me." "Sounds like a deal." Marlena responded. "Okay...Well I better get to the coffee house since I am already 3 hours late." Thanks again...have a great day." "You too Sonny". Sonny walks away feeling a bit better and hoping that Dr Turner can help.

Sonny arrives at the coffee house and the ribbing beings. "So boss...rough night last night?" Okay...Okay... I am very late..." "Jemma I want to thank you for covering for me I don't know what happen last night...I really overslept ...It Will hadn't come to find me I would probably still be on the floor sleeping". "Wait what...on the floor sleeping?Jemma asked " "Did I say floor?" Where did that come from." Sonny turns around and bumps into Will. "What? did I hear you say...you slept on the floor." "No...no...I am still groggy." Sonny says trying to cover up. "Is that why you looked like that this morning?" Will asks. " No... No...can we drop it please?" "I have a ton of paperwork I need to get to in my office." Sonny gives Will a little peck on the cheek and turns to go to his office. "I will talk to you later Will." as he turns the corner to the back room. Will is left standing there trying to figure out what just happen. This must have something to do with everything that happen last night. Maybe once he had a chance to sleep on it...he is not really okay with it.

Will looks at his watch and sees that he has to get to work at the pub. "Hey Jemma I have to get to work myself...can you tell Sonny that I will be at the pub if he wants to stop by?" "Sure Will I will tell him". "Thanks a lot" says Will as he turns and walks out of the coffee house.

Sonny walks down the hall to his office. He knows he doesn't have any paperwork to do. He never leaves things undone before he leaves for the night. So he wonders why he said that to Will.

Sonny finally reaches his office and walks in over to his desk and sit down behind it. He puts his face in his hands feeling sad...but he can't really put his finger on what exactly he is sad about. That is why he wants to speak to someone. Someone who could maybe sort this out with him. Or is he overreacting...after all it has only been one day since he and Will talked about the present situation. He lowers his hands from his face and sees the couch he and Will has sex on just a day or two ago. Back when things were far less complicated. He sits at his desk for about an hour without doing anything. Knock...Knock... "Come in" Sonny instructs. "Hey Sonny two things first Will left and said that he would be working at the pub so if you wanted to see him that would be where he is. And second...there is a call for you from a Dr Turner on line one." "Okay Jemma thanks alot." " Could you close the door on your way out please." "Thanks again." Sonny offers. He doesn't know why but he is nervous about picking up the phone. But does anyway. "Hello Dr Turner...wow thanks for getting back to me so fast." I only talk to Dr Evans about an hour and a half ago." Dr Turner laughs a bit. "Well I am new man in the practice so frankly my caseload is not very big yet." It takes so time to build up a patient base." But anyway I am not calling to talk about me." "But before we get started I just wanted to tell you that I called your cell phone but it went straight to voicemail." I left a message so you can disregard it since I have you now." "Okay...so...why don't you just give me a brief overview of what's going on." "It is a bit complicated..but suffices to say some things have come up in my life very recently and I am having a hard time figuring them out and how to handle them." "Is that to vague?" No...no not at all." That really is all I was looking for." It gives us a starting point." "Now regarding an appointment it just so happens that I have some time today at 5:00...would that work for you?" "Sonny is feeling like he is committing himself to something he is not even sure he wants to. But before he can back out he says..."That would be fine." "Great so I will see you at 5." Since you are friends with Dr Evans I assume you know where the building it?" Yes...Yes I do..." "Well it just so happens that my office is directly next to hers on the 5 floor." "Suite 512." "Well okay then Dr I will see you at 5." And thanks again for the rapid response." "No Problem Sonny...can call you Sonny ...is that is okay?" "Great well I would prefer you call me Jason." "Okay Jason it is." "I will see you at 5."

"Will there is call for you...I think it is your grandma." Eddie tells him. "Oh okay...be right there."

Will finishes serving his customers and walks over to pick up the phone. "Hey grandma...what's up? "Will I am so sorry to ask you to do this...but I left an important file on my coffee table." "I was wonder if you could stop by the apartment grab it and drop it off at my office." Sure grandma...when do you need it...I don't get off until 4:30." "That will be find...I have to give a speech tonight a 6 so that will leave plenty of time for you to get it and get it to me." Thank you so much hone...I really appreciate this." My memory ain't what it use to be...I think I have the whole thing memorized but I don't want to stand up there and just draw a blank..." Marlena laughs. "I get it." Will respond back. I will have it to you by 5." Thanks again honey...see you at 5." "Love you." Love you too grandma." "Bye". "Bye." Marlena say and hangs up the phone.

Will takes his cell phone out of his pocket to check to see if it is working. He hasn't heard from Sonny since this morning...He left 3 messages for him since he arrived at work.

Sonny has just hung up from his conversation with Dr. Turner and takes out his cell phone. He wonders if he forgot to charge it since he hasn't heard it ring at all. Then he remember turning it off when he and Will were talking last night so that there would be no interruptions. He turns the phone back on and puts it on the desk as he gets out the order forms to fill out for supplies. Once the phone boots he hear it vibrate indicating that there are some missed calls. He runs down the list of number shown. "Okay lets see, call from mom"...he knows it is about Thanksgiving so he lets that go. Then 3 from the coffee house, probably calling to find out where I am. Then 2 from Will ..one from Dr Turner so he deletes that one since he as already covered that then another one from Will. He listens to the calls and then deletes them...he will call him later.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Eddie," as Will pats Eddies shoulder..."My shift is over so I am heading out." Could you do me a favor?" "Sure what's up." " If Sonny should stop by could tell him that I had to run some errands for my grandma and that I will catch up with him later." Will do...have a good night". "You too Eddie."

Will makes the short drive over to Marlena's apartment and let's himself in. He knows John is at a business meeting in Chicago so he doesn't announce himself. He spots the file walks over and grabs it and heads out to Marlena's office.

Sonny is looking at his watch he has 20 minutes to get over to Dr Turner"s office so he finishes his paperwork and files it away. He gives his office a once over to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. He has felt a bit scatter brained today. He sees that everything is in order and mentally goes through a checklist of things he needed to do. And concludes that he has done it all and heads out of the office.

As he walks through the coffee house he stops Holly and tells her "that he is leaving for the day and that he can't be reached for at least the next hour and half." "Got it no interruption for the next hour and a half." "Great thank you so much." "See you all tomorrow". "Have a goodnight." A collective "you too" is heard as he heads toward the door.

Sonny gets in his car and is getting nervous about what he is about to do. He knows that he really needs to get an objective eye on the situation and help him sort through some of his feeling about what is happening.

Sonny arrives 10 minutes early so he sits in the car trying to muster the courage to get out and go into Turner's office. He finally make his move. He opens the car door and step out and heads toward the office building.

Will with file in hand heads over to Marlena's. It is a few minutes before 5 when he pull in the parking lot. He gets out and heads to the building.

Sonny steps off the elevator on the fifth floor and looks at the arrows directing him which way to go based on the number. Turn right for 500 to 515 and left for offices from 516 to 530. He turns right and heads to Turner's office. He come upon an empty secretary desk. He remembers that Dr Evans told him that the doctor didn't have a secretary yet so he walks to the door and knocks twice.

Will steps off the elevator and automatically turns right. He has been here enough times to know where his grandma's office is.

The door to Dr Turner's office opens..." You must be Sonny"? "That would be me." "Well come on in." As Turner guides Sonny into his office with a almost Vanna White gesture.

Will is rounding the corner just before his grandma's office and he sees who he thinks is Sonny. He quietly calls out..."Sonny?" But Sonny has already past the threshold and the door closes.

Will arrives at Marlena's office "Hi I am Will Horton to see my grandma I mean Dr Evans."..."that's ok...Dr Evans told me you would be stopping by." "You can go right in." Will starts to walk toward the door and stops just before he opens it. He looks again in the direction he saw Sonny. "Was that him or someone who just looked like him. He finally opens the door to his grandma's office and walks in. "Oh honey thank you so much...I would be lost without this."Marlena says. "Oh...it's no problem...who is in the office next door?" Will asks curiously as he gesture toward the office. "Oh he is brand new his name is Dr Jason Turner...why do you ask." I think I just saw Sonny going into his office." Marlena is caught of guard but quickly recovers. "It was probably just someone who looks like him." Besides isn't Sonny at the coffee house?" "Yeah I guess you are right." "So how is your day going?" Will asks Marlena. "Well let's see I had two cancellations and 1 one walk in." "Other than that things are fine." How about you ...how is your day going?" "How many hours are you putting in at the pub?" "My day could be better and I work about 27 hours a weeks." "Could be better?..what's going on?" Marlena asked. "Oh the usual stuff you know" Will offers. She doesn't want to ask about Sonny and draw any attention to what he saw earlier. She can tell he is mulling it over in his head. As he is talking he keeps turning his head to the office next door. Marlena want's to distract him so she engages him in trivial matter. "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Oh it is just going to be mom and the kids and me.? "It will be nice to have a drama free holiday." Marlena laughs at him..."Stop that" she says jokingly. Well I don't mean to drive you off honey but I have to review this file before the speech." "Oh right..sorry" Will says. "Let me walk you to the elevator." Marlena offers. With that she come out from behind her desk and puts her arm through his and leads him out. While she does have to review the file which will only take about 15 minute she wants Will out before Sonny comes out of Dr Turner's office.

They arrive at the elevator and Will pushes the button to go down. There is silence between them and then the elevator pings announcing its arrival and the doors open. Marlena leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Again thank you so much for doing this for me." "Any time grandma.." "Talk to you soon" Will utters as the doors close and the elevator goes down.

As he is riding down it comes to him that Marlena never asked him how Sonny and he were doing. That is a standard question for her when she sees me. Hm weird. So he chalks it up to her being distracted about her speech.

"So Sonny what bring you here today?" "Please have a seat." "Contrary to what people see on TV the patients don't actually lay down on a couch." "As you can see I don't even have one." This is an attempt at humor that Jason offers up as a way to lighten the mood.

"Well Dr" "Jason please" Jason request.


	14. Chapter 14

The discontinuation of the sentence in the begin when Sonny starts to tell his story simply indicates that the things he is conveying to Jason are not germane to us the reader but that Jason is getting it all

Sonny is caught a bit of guard by Jason. He was very attractive and not more that maybe 5 or 6 years older than him. He was in great physical shape and very sexy looking. He speechless for a moment but brings himself back.

"Thank you Jason. I am not really sure why I am here." "Well let's start with some background, tell me about yourself." Jason asked as he brings out a legal pad to take notes. "Do you mean general information or specifics?" "Well why not give me a bit of your history first and then we will get to specifics after that." "Okay"

"For starter I am gay, though I am sure that Dr Evans told you that already." "Actually Sonny we don't discuss our patients with each other unless it is for consultation purposes and even in those cases we don't use the patients name we simply use sort of a patient A or patient B scenario." "So understand that whatever you say in here stays in here." explains Jason. "Okay thanks." Sonny replies. "Well I will sort of skip the my childhood since that is not really germane here."

"I came out when I was 16 and my family dealt with it pretty well..."

"I didn't really start dating until I started college..."

"So I came back to Salem a little over a year ago, resumed college, opened a coffee house..."

" I met Will the first week I moved back. It turned out that he and my cousins were friend so she introduced us." "He was dating this girl at the time." "I sort of got a vibe from him that he might be gay but I was not really sure." "So anyway we became friends right away." "Actually Will, Chad, another friend of mine, and myself started a small internet business. " But that went bust after we discovered that someone had hacked it and was using it for gambling... "

"So as our friendship grew I developed feeling for Will, but he didn't know I was gay, that came out much later and purely by accident. Not that I was hiding it...it just never came up..."

"So the more time I spent with Will the deeper my attraction got." Then things with his girlfriend started to fall apart..."

"Then they broke up." It was at this time that I had a very strong feeling that he was gay but was having a hard time dealing with it. …..."

One day he came over to my house and started to ask me questions about being gay...like, how did I know?" "How did I handle it? "How did my family deal with it." "Of course all these questions were posed by him as" "I am just curious about what it is like being gay." "I could tell at that time that he was really struggling with this and I felt awful for him." "I wanted to help him but I also knew that he had to come to this conclusion on his own." "Well after much time he had finally admitted that yes he was gay and that was the way it was." I will be honest here, I thought that finally I might be able to tell him how I felt about him, but I could tell while he admitted he was gay he still was not ready to deal with all that entailed." "So I gave him space to come to grips with it." "I would test the waters sometimes dropping hints that I was interested but I thought they were falling on deaf ears."

"Well this is where the issue I am having a problem with started to unfold." " Remember the gas explosion that happened a few months ago"? " I wasn't here at the time but yes I had heard about it."offered Jason. "Well once the dust had settled and things went into recovery mode I couldn't find Will." "I was calling him and texting him but I was getting no response." "So my dad and I went out looking for him." "We eventually found him near Horton Square." He wasn't physically hurt but something was wrong." "I talked to him for bit and was so glad that he was alright that I hugged him...really just out of relief that he was fine." Well when I released him and took a small step back I felt a need to kiss him." "It wasn't like some deep passionate kiss but it was significant." Well Will pushed me away and started to go off on me about why would I do that...that I had no right to." "I tried to explain to him why I did it but he wasn't having it." "We had a fight and he walked off." "Later that night , and completely unbeknownst to me he came to the coffee house, he wanted to apologize for his reaction, he felt bad." "It appears that when he showed up that I was talking to a mutual friend of ours and this friend was touching me...just really wiping some whip cream off my nose from a latte I was drinking." "So Will saw that and figured that I was now with Brian and that I didn't care about him." He got angry and took off." "While he was walking he ran into his old girlfriend who apparently was very upset herself." "Will attempted to console her and ended up sleeping with her."

"Then quite a while after our kiss he shows up at the coffee house...he seemed happy and wanted to talk to me." "I told him that I hadn't seen him in a while and he told me he was sort of avoiding me so I took this opportunity to apologized for crossing a line with him by kissing him." "He told me that it was a good thing because it made him realize that he was gay and that the kiss sort of woke him up." "Well it turns out that a friend of his had overheard me talking to Brian and telling him I was not really into dating him that I had feeling for someone else." " Brian concluded that it was Will and that he thought I was wasting my time." So this friend of Will's told him about the conversation and that is what prompted him to come to see me"

So we sat down and talked about it and how things were all messed up with us but that now we both knew how we felt about each other and we planned a date." Without going into details a number of people interfered with our plans and Will backed out of the date." I found out my mom had said some things about Will that he overheard and that was why he backed out." So I went to find Will to sort things out." "I found him eventually and told him that I knew why he cancelled the date." "He told me that my mom was right that he was not good enough for me." So I asked him to let me decide that." "I leaned into to kiss him not sure what sort of reaction I would get." "What I got was reciprocation." " We were back on track and agreed to go ahead with the date." We both had a great time and things seem to be going smoothly."

"So we started dating and it was great." "We were going slow, I was giving him time to adjust to dating a guy". "Then one day he was in my apartment and we were gathering up some halloween costumes for the local church." "Being completely honest I had planned for the costumes to be delivered to my apartment as a means to get Will there." "I wanted to be with him but going slow turned into to going really slow." "So I thought that if I could get him to my apartment that we could relax and things would happen naturally." Well it worked out just that way." "However just as we were about to progress to the point of sleeping together his father shows up banging on the door for Will to come out." It appeared that there was a family issue that need to be addressed and Will had to go." Will's father, seeing Will clothes a bit disheveled and the bed all messed up concluded what was happening and he was not happy about it." So Will explained that he was there to help me with the costumes but his father said that the family issue was more important." "He told Will that he would stay and help me with the costumes, So I told will it would be okay so he could leave to handle the family issue." Well his father had no plans to help me he just wanted to harass me." He told me I was rushing things with Will and that I was a bad influence." Then a few more less than pleasant exchanges and finally I asked him to leave."

Later that day I went to meet with Will to discuss his family issue and to support him." He asked me how it went with his dad and I lied and told him everything was fine." "I didn't want to add to his already bad day." "I just wanted to support him."

"Well the next day , via his aunt, it came out what happen between me and his dad." Will was mad and went to confront his dad about it." "His dad started to fill his head with how bad I was and that I was using him and that I would just bed him and then dump him." Because of Will's insecurities he started to have doubts." He came back to my apartment and tried to force me to have sex with him." "I think it was his way of getting back at his dad." "I told him that I did not want him this way and that I didn't think he would want me this way either." "That was when he started to question my motives for being with him." He asked if I had had other guys to my apartment and was one of those guys Brian." "Well that hurt me because it showed that he doubted my sincerity and my feeling for him." I told him if he had questions then he should ask me and not speak for his dad." "And I told him to leave."

The next day I felt like crap for the way I behaved and wanted to talk to him but I didn't have the courage." "Later in the day he called me and asked if we could meet up and sort this out so I arranged to meet him the next day."

"He came to the coffee house and we had a talk." I admitted to him that I had not been a monk since I came back to Salem and that I had never slept with Brian and I did admit to the ploy to get him to my apartment." "I explained to him how much I wanted to be with him in that way and he took all this well." He told me that he could not be lured anywhere he didn't want to go." "So we left and went back to my apartment and made love." We talked making love and how he felt after we did it." "He told me he felt like it was the most natural thing to him."

"We just laid in bed and held each other and well one thing lead to another and we were about to do it again when there was a knock on the door." "It was Will's ex girlfriend." " She was upset and needed to talk to him." Long story short she told Will that she was pregnant and Will was the father." When Will came back after talking to her he told me everything...about sleeping with her after he found me with Brian." That he was trying to prove to himself that he wasn't gay." "It through me for a loop." "Honestly Jason I didn't know where to go with this revelation." I told him that I still loved him and that I still wanted to be with him and that we would sort it out together." "So that brings me to why I am here." I am not sure I really feel that way."Sonny explained. "Sonny first this situation would unbalance anyone...even hetero couples." "Second the fact that you handled it the way you did does show that you do care for Will, very much." "But that you are not sure you can cope with this, or if you even want to." "I think that we need to talk through what your core is telling you." "To be honest with you Sonny at this point I don't think you really know how you feel about Will and this situation." "And that is what I would like to work on with you," "So do you think you want to work with me on this." Sonny hesitates for moment..."Yes I think I would." I do feel a very strong bond with Will and I want to see if I can salvage our relationship." "Good that is a good place to start." Jason says. What do you say we talk once a week for now...if you feel you need to see me more often then give me a call and I will get you in." "What do you say we schedule same time next week?" " Does that work for you? " "Sure okay." Sonny agrees. "I know it was just me doing all the talking but I do feel a bit better now that I have expressed my feeling out loud." "Sometime Sonny talking out loud gives you perspective that you might not get if you internalize it." "So same time next week?" "Great...Thanks for taking me so quickly." Well I will see you next week." "Okay Sonny if you feel a need to talk call me." "See you next week." Sonny raises from the chair and leaves. As he is leaving he see Marlena leaving her office. She walks over to him, "Everything okay? she ask out of concern. "Oh yeah...fine...thanks for the arrangement I really appreciate it." "No problem Sonny." "and again if you ever need just a friend to talk to you know you can talk to me...confidentially." "Thank you Dr Evans I do appreciate that." "Well have a good night." I will see you at the coffee house to take you up on your offer." "Any time." Sonny says. "Goodnight Dr Evans." As Sonny heads for the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving Marlena's office Will is bothered by the fact that he saw Sonny going into a shrinks office. Though his grandma told him it was probably someone who looked like him he still wasn't satisfied. Add to that the fact that she walked him to the elevator, something she has never done any other time he visited her, it makes him more sure of himself that it was in fact Sonny.

When he got to his car he thought that maybe he would sit in there and wait to see if Sonny comes out. After about 15 minutes of waiting he thinks better of the idea and decides that, one, he seems like a stalker and ,two, it is Sonny's business. If he wants to share it with Will then he will in his own time. Right now he needs to confront his mother about Gaby's pregnancy.

Will arrives at the apartment. When he enters his mom is on the phone apparently with Gaby. Judging from the this side of the conversation he can hear. His mom looks at him and puts up the universal I will be right with you in a minute index finger. So Will goes over to the couch sits down and pretends he is looking through some magazines . After a few minutes his mom concludes her call and puts the phone down.

"I need to talk to you" Sami says. Wills pulse races thinking she already knows and is about to give one of her famous rants. " I was just on the phone to Gaby...I think you need to talk to her" Sami says. Will quickly replays that sentence in his head, thinks I need to talk to her, that does not sound like a she already know request.

Will is silent for a moment and then looks at his mother and tells her, "I already talked to her".

"Oh so you know she is pregnant? Sami states. "Yes I do...but mom there is something you don't know...I am the father". "WHAT... you're the father?...wait …..you're the father?" What am I missing here...you're gay you stopped seeing Gaby over six months ago, she is only just shy of 3 months along and you're saying you are the father?" "Explain this to me please?" Sami request. "It is a long and more than rather warped story so I will just give you the salient points."

Right after the gas explosion I was walking around trying to clear my head of somethings that I had screwed up, what else is new for me, and I ran into Gaby." She appeared to be very upset." "It appears she was moving out of Chad's apartment and back to the pub." So anyway seeing how upset she was I didn't want to leave her alone so I helped her get her things into the apartment." Will questioning to himself if he should share with her the fact that he was trying to prove to himself that he was not gay but knew that if his dad got wind of that then he would have a field day with it, saying he was right that I really wasn't sure I was gay. And that was a discussion he no intentions of having with him. "So anyway we were in her apartment and she was putting things away." "I told her to come over and sit down and talk to me about what was going on." "She looked both scared and very upset." So the only way I could think of to console her was to give her a kiss." "Well one thing lead to another and ended up having sex." So that is where the baby comes in."

"I know this is going to sound like a silly and mute point but come on Will you didn't use protection?" "I hope you are not that careless with Sonny." "Putting all that is asides you are having a baby." " Given my past, as Sami Brady, I really can't pass judgement." But as your mother I will say this, I am disappointed and more than a little confused." Disappointed that you could allow this to happen, and confused that you would have had sex with her after you declared to the whole town that you were gay."

"Okay Will here is where we are." "You got Gaby pregnant, a fact we can't avoid, and now you have to decide what is going to happen." "When I talk to Gaby in the hospital I got the impression that she was considering terminating the pregnancy." " I don't want her to do that...this is my baby too" Will explained. "I understand that Will but the truth is it is her decision to make." "You can tell her that you wish that she wouldn't, but bottom line she can do what she wants without asking for your permission." And Will I want to make this clear...just because we are rationally discussing this does not mean that I am not furious with you, just so we are clear." Will acknowledged that he understood but appreciated that she put the situation ahead of the anger she has for him. "So where do we go from here" Will asked. " Well Will at this point all we can do is wait and help Gaby by standing by her and let her know that whatever she decides to do we will support her." "Mom I don't think I can do that if she decides on an abortion." "I just can't". "I get that Will but we are jumping the gun here she hasn't made up her mind, and she only has a small window in which to decide." "So until then we just have to be there for her." "Right?" Sami said more as and order than a confirmation.

"Now the collateral damage, and that list is long." "Let's start with what I think is the most dangerous Rafe." "He is going to be furious with you and blame you for this whole mess." He made no secret that he never liked you dating Gaby in the first place, so this is going to send him over the top." "Then there is your father...this is going to add fuel to his you're not gay fire, and frankly I don't even want hear anymore about that from him." "So I think I can deal with him on that front". "Then there is the family in general." "How is everyone going to take it ...how are they going to react." "They will support you especially your grandma." "Will is particularly upset about that. She has been there for him for every bad event he has had to deal with in his life. He is afraid he might have damaged that relationship. But he prays not. "And now you personal damage." "Sonny...have you told him yet?" "Yes I told him the same night Gaby told me." "And?"..."How did he take it?" "Well at first he was upset and sad but we talked it through and I thought up until today that we had weathered it as best we could but today I am not so sure." "It is as if he had a night to sleep on it and realized that this is way too much baggage to have to carry for a relationship...especially a brand new one." "And really mom I can't honestly blame him." "Look at the things I have done to him in the very short time we have been together." "I accuse him of not really caring about me," " I let him get knocked around by dad, figuratively." "I have hurt him deeply with my doubts." "And now this." " Really how much can a person take...I mean really how much?" Sami put her arm around Will as he started to cry. She rubbed his back and told him that "we would all get through this no matter what." "At this point I don't see how. There is no light at the end of this tunnel as least none that I can see." "Well it is there Will and will find a way to get to it." Will leaned on to his mother shoulder and cried. She let him get it out at least as much as he could.

Finally Will regained his composure and asked his mom to do her two favors, "First could you tell dad...I am not up to any lectures by him?" "That I can do" Sami agreed. "And the second is this." "Will you talk to Gaby about not having an abortion.? "That I can only try Will...it will be her decision." Do you want me to tell your grandma for you." " No out of respect for her I think that I should be the one to tell her myself." That conversation scares me the most." She saw me in a way I never saw myself and I am afraid she won't see me that way anymore." " Will your grandmother and I don't get along all the time but there is one thing that I do know without any doubt whatsoever." "She will stand by you no matter what you do." "As much as I love you, and I am ashamed to admit this I think she loves you ten times more." " She is going to be there for you and she won't judge you in anyway." "I hope so mom it would kill me if our relationship suffered because of this."

"Well I am going to go see Sonny and see how that goes and I will call grandma to arrange a time to talk to her." "Sounds like a plan." They both stood up from the couch and Sami throws her arms around him and say, "We will get through this Will we will." Trust me on that." Okay if you say so mom." Will turns to leave and his mother stops him mid stride. "Will if you remember nothing else know that I love you and I am here for you." " Thanks mom that means a lot." "Talk to you later." Will leaves the apartment as Sami put her hand to her forehead and says. "This is not good."

Sonny decides to goes back to the coffee house, even though his shift is over, not so much because of work but because he needs the distraction. "Are you alright Sonny...you look upset" Holly asked. "Uh...I am fine...just a tough day is all." "So anything happen while I was gone

"no nothing important." Holly response. "Oh wait you did get a call from Will on the business line, he said he tried your cell but it went straight to voicemail." "That must have been the hour and a half when you didn't want to be interrupted." I told him that you were gone for the day so he said he would catch up with you at your apartment." "Thanks Holly."

Will turned to walk back to his office when the coffee house door opened. He turned to see who it was and was surprised to find Dr Turner walking in. Sonny wasn't sure if he should go over and talk to him or just pretend he didn't see him. He decided on the former. "Jason...welcome to my coffee house." What brings you to my fine establishment?" Sonny says laughingly " Hello Sonny." Well I actually came for two reasons one you left your cell phone in my office." I found it wedged between the cushion and the arm of the chair." "Wow thank you for that I would be lost without" "And what is the second reason?" Sonny asked. Almost blushing. "Ah yes...well Dr Evans recommend this place to me when I first started with her but I just never got around to coming." "And since my last appointment cancelled I thought I would give it a try."

"Well come on over to the bar and I'll set you up with something." Both walked over to the bar Jason to a stool and Sonny walking behind the counter. " So what will you have...it is on the house...sort of introduction to what I know will be your favorite coffee house." Jason grinned at Sonny. This threw Sonny off at first. Seeing Jason outside his practice mode made him even more attractive." Let's see ….how about that speciality you have listed there...the Pumpkin latte." "Coming right up" Sonny said then realizing completely unintentionally how sexual that sounded.

" Why don't you grab a table and I will bring it over to you?" Great thanks" Jason responded. Jason headed for a table and Sonny turned around to start making the latte. His hands were shaking but he didn't know why. He managed to finish making the latte without spilling it everywhere. He turned to find Jason and saw him sitting at the table he and Will usually sat at. He walks over and places the cup on the table in front of him. "Would there be anything else I could do to you...I mean get for you...? Sonny now completely blushing hoping that Jason didn't catch that freudian slip. " No this will be great." Sonny slowed down his heart rate figuring that he didn't catch the slip of the tongue. "Wait I was wondering if you could do me a favor...?"

"Sure Jason what's up?" Being new around here I am not completely familiar with the terrain...you know what places to see what ones to avoid things like that." " Ah sure...I would be glad to help." Sonny sits down across from him and starts to go through the hot spots and the not so hot spots. He asked Jason what he is interested in. "Was he interested in museums concerts halls"? I am pretty eclectic in my taste." I do love to rock climb." I actually climbed Denali about 3 years ago." "I and hoping to climb K2 next year." "But I have to get in shape first...I am afraid I have let myself go for a few months." Sonny is thinking if this it out of shape for him...then what the hell was IN shape for him. "I actually climbed K2 a little over a year ago or maybe 2 years ago." "Really...I heard it was tough...?" It wasn't too bad but I was in better shape then.." Sonny says jokingly. " I am sure it wouldn't take you to long to get you into climbing shape again. Jason proclaimed" Sonny grinned back at him. "As for the rock climbing. We do have a complex here in town that I go to." 'It isn't the most challenging one but it is tough enough to keep some of your skills intact." "I hear they are opening a new wall in about a month that it is going to make the other walls look like kiddy rides." So I am looking forward to that." "Sounds good...there is one more question I have for you and I am feeling a bit awkward asking because you are my patient but I figure you would know." Are there any nice gay bars around here?" "Nothing sleazy more of a place for gay guys to just get together." "I am really embarrassed asking you this but as I said...brand new to the town," "No...no...don't be embarrassed." "It took me awhile to find places that had what I was looking for." "So I know just where you are coming from." Let me do this...I will write up list...albeit a short list since there aren't too many close by...but a few that a bit further out of town but worth the trip, and I will give it to you on my next visit." "That would be great Sonny thanks." Well I have got to head home I have some notes I need to transcribe, I can't wait until I get a secretary." "This doing everything for myself is wearing on me." "Thanks for the complimentary latte..and actually it was the best I have ever had." Jason said. "Well we aim to please" Sonny answered back. "So I will see you next week same time." Sonny confirmed. "Thanks again Sonny" Jason said as he extended his hand. They shook hands and Jason left. As he was walking to the door Sonny couldn't help but check him out as he left.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny tells Holly she can leave he will lock up tonight. " Great thanks I have some friends I wanted to meet up with and this way I will be able to catch them before they head out." " Have a good night Sonny" " You too Holly."

Sonny begins by clearing the tables. Once he has finished he starts in on the receipts. He is about half way through them when he hears a knock on the door. "We're closed" he shouts."Sonny it is me." Sonny really didn't want to deal with this tonight that is why he avoided going home to his apartment. He comes out from behind the counter and walks over to the door. He unlocks it and opens it. "Hey man what's up?...I have been trying to reach you all day." Will says as he leans in and gives Sonny a kiss. "Oh I am sorry but I left my phone someplace and I just got it back about an hour ago." "I haven't even checked my messages yet," Sonny offers as an explanation even though it is only partly true. "I was a bit worried so I called here to talk to you but they said you left for the night." "Uh...sorry I didn't get that message". "No problem I found you now." Will says. "So how was your day...anything new or interesting happen?" Will asked as Sonny heads back behind the counter. "No same old same old." Sonny offers. "Sonny I think we are not keeping to our deal here" Will suggest. "What do you mean?" Sonny asked. " We made a deal that if something was bothering us that we would talk it through...remember?"Will stated. " Yeah I remember Will." Then silence falls between them. "Here ... let's do it this way...I will tell you what I think is going on...that way you don't have to say it...and you can tell me if I am wrong." Will offers. "Will this isn't... Please Sonny can we do this?" "I need to know." Sonny is silent again. "Okay here my theory." Last night when I told you about Gaby you were upset...and for good reason." " We talked it through and you decided that you could deal with this and that you still loved me." "Will" Sonny tries to interrupt. Sonny please let me get through this." So we talked about and I felt that we had reached a mutual understanding about how we each felt about it." Am I right so far? Will asked. "Will that is not...Will interrupts again..."Sonny yes or no did we not reach a mutual understanding?" "Yes Will we did." Okay so we are both on the same page right now." Now after our talk I left your apartment and went home." "And here is where I start the speculation." When I came to your apartment this morning you looked all disheveled and you were irritable." You snapped at me a few times and I chalked that up to a bad night sleep." "I told you about the time and you couldn't wait to get away from me so you dashed into the shower before I could even finish what I was saying."

Okay so I leave and come here figuring maybe we could clarify things a bit...I know your place of work during business hours is not the optimal place to have that conversation." "But I thought from your mood this morning that this may be the only place I could talk to you." "So anyway...I come up to talk to you and I hear you say that you slept on the floor." Here is my conclusion...after I left you felt exhausted mentally having to take all that in." "You stood at the door with your back to the door and you slipped down or sat down and I am going to guess that you cried...I know I would have had I been given the information I gave you." You probably cried for a while and just ultimately fell asleep in front of the door." " How am I doing so far?" Sonny looked down at the counter and said nothing. "I will take that as a yes." " So when I came knocking at your door this morning I was the last person in the world you wanted to hear from or see for that matter." Am I right?" Again no response. "Okay another yes." "So you woke up this morning and all the things you said last night came into question for you." "And now you are thinking you are trapped, did you mean those things you said last night or didn't you?" "And today you really have just been avoiding me." "Because you are weighing whether it is worth saving this relationship or do I have too much baggage that you just can't or don't want to deal with?" "So have I summed it up pretty well?" Sonny keeps his head down...he can't look at Will when he tells him he is right. "Will you're right about everything." " I am so sorry about this Will." "Sonny...Sonny ...look at me" ...Sonny lifts his head up to look at Will..."I am not mad I am not even hurt for that matter."

"I dropped a bomb on you last night." " And to be completely honest as you were talking to me last night I knew you were saying what you knew I wanted to hear." "Sure... did I want it all to be true yes...but I knew it wasn't." I let myself be deluded." " So here is my proposal to you." "We will take some time away from each other." "I will give you time to decide what you want to do." No pressure from me." "I will stay out of your way." Give you the space you need to see if you want to salvage what we have or do you want us to go our separate ways." " My opinion...I want to get back what we lost." "I don't want to lose you." " Despite all of this and your doubts I do still love you." There is chasm of silence between them neither can cross. "So Sonny I am going to go now." "Will I am so sorry about this..." Sonny you have nothing to be sorry about." "This is my doing not yours." " I just hope you can find your way back to me." Will turns to leave and as he gets to the door he turns around and says..."Remember Sonny I am only a phone call away if you need me." "For anything." Will closes the door and walks away. He now knows for sure that it was Sonny that he saw in the office today. He needed someone to help him deal with this. Will takes this as a good sign.

Will realizes that now he has to talk to his grandma. He hope it goes smoothly or he may need to see a shrink too. He will call her tomorrow to arrange a time for them to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Will has just left the coffee house and Sonny went over to relock the door. He goes back to the counter and tries to concentrate on finishing the receipts. He is having trouble for obvious reasons.

Speaking out loud to himself he tries to sort things out.

"Okay, what just happen?" "Are we broken up?" "Are we taking a break?" "Did I just agree to not see Will?" Sonny is confused and needs to concentrate so he heads over to the couch and lays down on his back. His head is resting on one arm and he feet are hanging off the other. and he has his right hand over his eyes to block the light from getting in.

"Okay Sonny get it together here." "Is this what you wanted?" "It felt like that this morning." "This morning, just like Will said I felt trapped boxed in and I couldn't see a way out." " I didn't want to have to deal with it then, it was all too fresh." "So I lashed out at him." "I knew what I was doing." Was I doing the same thing Will did when we had our fight about my personal life before we started dating?" "Was I deliberately trying to sabotage our relationship?" "No …..I don't think so...yes I was mad and yes I wanted him to get away from me." "But I didn't mean forever." "I just needed some time to sort things out." " It never crossed my mind to end it permanently." "But Will saw it for what it was." "He understood, he could see what I was grappling with." "So what happen?..."I avoided him all day put some distance between us, but that really didn't help...it wasn't Will the person that I was upset about it was the situation." "That was why I went to see the shrink...trying to find someone impartial to shine a new light on it." "It helped to give voice to my feeling." "I did feel a bit better when I left Jason's office." "But what just happened here?" "Just now?" Sonny stands up and begins to pace. He starts to replay this last conversation. "Will pretty much nailed it with his assessment of last night and what happen today, right down to the crying and falling asleep on the floor." " He saw my behavior for what it was." "And he gave me and out." "But I didn't want and out... did I?" " No...no I didn't want that, I just needed a breather." "So he gave it to me." "Okay so you got what you wanted." "You got your space to yourself to think things through." "The only problem with that is, when I have a problem I will talk to Will and we talk it through." "There is the irony...the person I am having the problem with is the same person I would go to talk things through with." "Oh this is royally screwed up." " I can"t talk to Will my best friend, about Will my boyfriend and I am standing here in the middle of closed coffee house talking to myself." "Get a grip dude." " Just finish the receipts and go home and get some sleep." "In my bed this time" "Maybe things will look clearer in the morning."

Sonny finishes up the receipts, he hopes he did them correctly since he was a bit distracted, and locks up and heads home.

Will arrives home and his mom is curled up on the couch in front of the tv with some infomercial on about how to lose weigh in 5 easy steps and it will only cost you 3 easy payment of 29.99. She is asleep so he turns the tv off and takes the blanket off the back of the couch and covers her up and heads to bed. He is kind of glad she is not awake or there would be a million questions he was not up to answering today. He knows it is just a temporary reprieve but he will take it.

Will undresses and gets into bed. "He looks at his nightstand and sees the framed picture taken of he and Sonny during the summer. He picks it up and runs his finger over Sonny's image. Instead of putting it back he puts it on the pillow next to him.

Will rolls over onto his back and raises his arms up to put his hands behind his head. He like Sonny starts to replay the nights event in his head.

He understands that what he did was the right thing to do. Partly because he knew Sonny was going to need some time but he also could not stand by and see Sonny so conflicted especially since he, Will, is the cause of that conflict. It was not really what he was planning when he went there tonight. He had this fairy tale happy ending where they would both talk it through and then go back to Sonny's apartment and make love. Well that couldn't be further from reality if was on another planet. But seeing Sonny so torn up he saw no other way to handle it. He knew that talking it out right now was not going to work. Like it didn't work the night he told him about the baby. Sonny would just say the words he thinks I want to hear and we would be no better off. He almost wished that Sonny had actually flipped out on him that night. At least true emotions would have been expressed and from there we could have started to work on it. Instead Sonny being Sonny and not wanting to hurt me gave me the out. It wasn't until this morning that I knew that our little pinkie swear was just a childish act that could not be based in reality. There were always going to be times when one of us would hold in our true feeling for the sake of the other. For some it would just be like the little white lie you tell someone so you don't hurt their feelings.

Knock, Knock..."Will... honey you in there?" "Yes mom I am home." Sami opens the door about a quarter of the way but doesn't turn on the light. She can see fine with just the light from the hallway shining in. "Everything ok?" "I thought maybe you would be spending the night at Sonny's." "No not tonight." "Did something happen Will?" "It's nothing mom...can we talk in the morning?" "I am really tired and I have a cal exam in the morning." "Sure sweetheart but if you want to talk you can come and wake me anytime okay?" Sami offer. "Thanks mom everything is fine." "But I will keep you in mind" Will says then laughs. "Stop that you wise ass." Sami says and then laughs with him. "Okay ...night see you in the morning." "Love you." Sami adds. "Love you too Mom."

Will wonders for all his talk about how he doesn't want to end things with Sonny did Sonny feel the same way. He could only hope so but who knew. Will knew despite the fact that Sonny was his first boyfriend that he was the one. He could not see himself with anyone else. Even in his sexual dreams it would alway be Sonny that was his partner. He saw a lot of good looking guys at school but they never even tempted him. He remembers a quote from Paul Newman when asked about cheating on his wife. His response was..."Why go out for hamburg when you got steak at home." That is how Will felt about Sonny. He could only hope that Sonny felt the same way about him. Will wonders, did he go too far in offering to not see Sonny for a while. Or could he even go without seeing him. That was going to be hard. Sonny like his name was Will's shining light. He brought warmth to Will's life. And Will knew that like the sun rising every morning Sonny would always be there. And even though he might lose the part of the relationship they developed that brought them to bed he knew he would never lose the friendship. That was going to be there forever. So Will took comfort in that as he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Knock...knock..."Will get up...you're going to be late for class." "Okay I am up..."

Will comes out of his bedroom in sweat bottoms and a tee shirt. "Honey you need to shower you're going to be late.' Sami informs him. "I am not going to my first class today I already have an A and today is just going to be review." "So I don't need that." Will offers. "Oh okay...so do you and Sonny have plans?" "Are you going to meet him at the coffee house?" Sami ask. " Mom do me a favor...first... please sit down..." "Sami is concerned but sits down as requested. "Now ...I am going to talk to you about something and you have to promise me that you won't ask anything...no questions, no melt down that you will simply listen to me and just accept what I am about to say." " Now can you promise me that?" "Will I can't promise that because I don't know what you are going to tell me." "Okay then the discussion is over." Will says abruptly and head toward the refrigerator to get some juice. "Hold on...Hold on... let me ask you a few questions and if they are satisfactory answers then I will just listen and not ask any question." Will laughs..."you are already breaking the rule and I haven't even told you yet." "Hey mister...these questions are just general questions so that I can make a determination of what I can let go." Will concedes and says "okay..fire away." Ok first one...are you sick...hurt or anything of that nature? "No" Willl replies. Ok second question.. "is someone in the family sick or hurt or anything?" "No again" Will answers. "Okay last question...are you in trouble other than the obvious trouble we already discussed?" "No mom I am not in trouble no one is sick, hurt or dying." "Satisfied?" Yes okay I am satisfied." Sami accepts. " Remember mom you promised and if you renege then I won't tell you things in the future." "Is that understood? "Yes...Yes...I got it... now what is it.?"

Sonny and I won't be together for awhile or maybe ever again...at least not as boyfriends so I am going to ask you not to ask me about him and definitely do not go talk to him about us." "Is that understood ...and don't give me one of your "oh sure..I won't do that"..and then go behind my back...okay." "Okay Will …..but I want to help you, so all you have to do is ask." "Thanks mom and thanks for not jumping on me for the particulars." "Hey I did promise." Sami tells him. Will starts laughing..."yeah and we all know how well you stick to those." "Hey knock it off...I am a new person." For a while at least..Sami says...as she raises her eyebrows, as if to say for how long I don't know. "Oh and one other thing"..Will says..."I do not...I repeat this...I do not want you talking to anyone about this." "Got it?" "Especially dad" "he would have a field day with this claiming that he was right all along." " I don't think too many people will even notice." Will says hopefully. "Don't count on that...but I will keep my mouth shut."Sami says.

Okay then we are all good here?...so I am going to jump in the shower and head over to grandma"s office to talk to her." "I talk to her yesterday..and she said her morning would be free until 11, what time is it now?" "It's 8:00" Sami tells him. "Okay...great...well I am going to get ready".Will says as he heads toward his room..."you have good day at work..and I will see you tonight." "Okay...I will see you tonight...feel like pizza tonight? Sami ask... "Sounds good" Will yells from his room." "Okay...well I am heading out...Sami yells. "Okay talk you later." "Bye mom."

Will get to Marlena's build about 9:15. Normally he would have talked to Sonny a few times and texted him a few more times. This is going to be harder to get use to than I thought. He enjoyed his Sonny fix in mornings.

The elevator stops on the 5th floor and will exits. He approaches Marlena's office and her secretary is on the phone with what sounds like a patient. She points to the door and mouths the words go in. So Will knocks once and then walks in.

Marlena stands up and come out from behind the desk and give Will a hug. "How is my favorite person in the world today?" Marlena says. "You may want to reconsider that designation after we talk." "Oh stop that" as she jokingly slaps his shoulder and Will gives an exaggerated reaction...as if it hurt. "Come on ...sit down" as Marlena guides him to the chair in front of her desk. Once Will is seated she goes back behind her desk.

"So tell me what's going on...you sounded so serious on the phone last night?" Marlena queries. "I am not going to get into all the details I am just going to get the punchline." Gaby is pregnant and I am the father." Marlena catches her breath for moment before she responses. " Well I didn't see that coming..." Marlena says a bit surprised. She flashes back to the conversation she had with him a few months ago where he stated that he hurt Gaby. "Will how long have you known?" "About 2 days now...why?" "Well I was flashing back to a conversation we had at the pub a little over two months ago and you had said you hurt Gaby." That you did something that confused her and you." "Is that what you meant... that you slept with her after you had already come out as gay and then you both got mixed signals?" "Geez...nothing get by you does it? Will says. "Okay...so where are you both now?" "Marlena asked. I don't know what you mean grandma." "Well I assumed you have talked to each other...do you have any idea what you plan to do?" "Yes we have talked but as for plans honestly we are both still in a bit of shock so we haven't even considered a plan yet." "I can understand that." Marlena says. " Well Will, tell me how you feel about it...don't hold back, tell me everything going on in your head about this." "Okay...well first I am scared...the thought of being a father scares me to death." I am afraid I have ruined my life before I really even got a chance to start it now that I am out and everything."

"I am afraid of what everyone will think of me." "How am I going to support Gaby and a baby?" "What are her plans...I talked to mom the other day to tell her and she was with Gaby when she got the news and mom said she was considering terminating the pregnancy." "How do you feel about that Will?" Marlena ask. "I don't want her to do that..I want to keep the baby." "But mom said it is not up to me it is up to Gaby ...it is her body." "Your mom is right on that score." "All you can do is to tell her how you feel about it and hopes she makes the right decision." "Now that decision may not be right for you but it might be right for Gaby." "Do you understand that?" "Yes I know...I have no right to impose my choice on her." " I am not the one who is pregnant and I am not living Gaby's life." "Like I said I will have to see what she decides."

"Now what do you want...? Marlena asked putting the ball in his court. "Honestly I am not sure." "Will admits. "If we are being completely honest...part of me wants this baby very much." "This child will be an extension of me." Being gay I never thought I would have a child of my own with my blood running through him or her." "And this may sound odd but I am sort of proud that will be having a child of my own." "Does that make sense or does it sound selfish?" "Will when heterosexual couples have a baby the dad passes out cigars and they tell all their friends." "So your feeling are perfectly normal." "Grandma...may I ask you a question?" "Anything you want sweetie." Marlena states. "Have your feeling for me changed ...are you disappointed in me, or angry, do you think less of me?" Marlena stands up and come around to stand in front of Will. Will stands up and looks at her. She puts her arms around him and tell him that her feeling for him will never chance, that she loves him as much now as she did before he told her. Will starts to cry..." I was afraid you would think less of me." Marlena release Will and pushes him back a bit so she can look him in the eyes. "Will I would never think less of you...never...no matter what." "And know this...I am here to support you in anyway you need or want." " Never forget that." Marlena says with conviction. As Marlena walks back behind her desk she says. ""There is one thing you haven't told me."

Will looking puzzled...says..."what's that?" "During this entire conversation you have not brought up Sonny and how this affects you two and how he feels about it." Will sits in silence looking down at the hem of his jacket picking at imaginary threads. "Will...? "What is it?" Will can't get the words out. "Come on Will tell me." he is silent a bit longer and then opens up. "I told Sonny the night I found out." "We were in his apartment and sitting on the floor and he kept asking me what was wrong." "I finally got the words out and Sonny stood up and walked away from me." He didn't say anything." I couldn't gauge what was going on in his head and he wouldn't say a word."

I tried to talk to him but I was not getting anywhere so I apologized and started to leave." But when I got to the door he stopped me and basically said we have to talk this through." "So we did". "At least I thought or maybe hoped is a more apt word." "So anyway after we talk I left." "The next morning I went to the coffee house to see how he was doing but he wasn't there." They said he never showed up that morning." "So I went to his apartment to see if he was there and I woke him up." "He looked like hell." I figured he just had a bad night sleep." "But no matter what I said to him he just snapped at me." I figured I would leave...since had already jumped in the shower before I could finish my sentence." I thought I would meet up with him at the coffee house." Marlena flashes to Sonny saying he was late for work but wanted a referral for someone to see. That must be the day Will is talking about. "Well when he arrived at the coffee house...I came up behind him as he was telling one of the help something about sleeping on the floor." So I put 2 and 2 together and figured out why he was so disheveled that morning." " But anyway I asked him about sleeping on the floor and he claimed that it was just the lack of sleep talking." "And snapped again and left me to stand there as he went into his office." "So for the rest of the day I tried to reach him but couldn't." "I left messages and text but nothing." "That was the day I saw him going into the office next door." "Please grandma don't deny it...I know what I saw." So anyway ...when I couldn't reach him and I went to his apartment to find him he wasn't there." So I took a chance he was still at the coffee house." So I drove over and it turns out he was." "He let me in and I sort of confronted him." I asked him to tell me what was going on but he wouldn't answer." So I told him what I thought was going on, that what he said the night before was not true and that he was not fine with it all." He admitted that that was true." "So I gave him and out." "What do you mean you gave him and out Will?" "I told him that I understood where he was coming from and that I wasn't mad that he had a change of heart about it all." "Partly because I know I probably wouldn't handle it very well if the roles were reversed and partly because I couldn't see him so torn up." So I told him that I would leave him alone..that I wouldn't call him or text him or come to see him." "But that if he thought this could be repaired and that if he still wanted me he could find me."

"So that is where we are now." "I never realized how much time I spent talking to him on the phone or texting him or even stopping by the coffee house just to be with him until I came here today." I was sitting in the car thinking...I haven't talk to Sonny today...and then I remember." "It will get tough though because we share 2 classes so I don't know if I could maybe transfer to another class or how that is going to work."

"Well it seem to me that you have more than enough on your plate right now Will. " Marlena observed. "Will in my professional opinion I think you did the right the for him." " Yes this is very confusing for him...but I don't think he stopped loving you...I just think he has to come to that conclusion on his own." Giving him time to sort through all of this is something he needs to do without any outside influence." " So you giving him that space was very mature of you." "And I know this has got to be tearing you up inside as well." " You finally found some happiness only to have it snatched from you." "But Will know this." "I have seen you two together and what I see is two people who love each other down to their souls." " This is one of those potholes in life that you just have to get through and I know in my heart you will." Marlena offers. "Thanks for that grandma." If I didn't have you in my life I would be completely and utterly lost."

So I have told you my tales of woh. And it is almost 11 so I better get out of here." "Oh one other thing.." "What's that? Marlena asks. I have not told anyone else about Sonny and me and I would like to keep it that way...okay? "Will know that people who know you two will notice you are not together." "Yes I figure that will happen but I will jump off that bridge when I come to it." Will says with a joking smile. "Will one more thing...this does not change my feelings for you or make me see you in a different light." I am here for you now and always." Marlena comes out from behind her desk and gives Will a hug as tight as she can." "You come to me anytime day or night I am here for you." "Grandma that means more to me than you could ever know."

Well let me get out of here before I cut into someone else time with you. "Pretty sucky way to start your day...with a visit from your crazy grandson." "Oh stop that...I love you." Call me if you need anything, anything at all." I love you too grandma." Talk to you later...Bye Will says and exits.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonny wakes up from a restless sleep. He hits the alarm to shut it off and knocks it off the nightstand. Then he grabs his cell phone to see if he has any text from Will. There is alway something there to greet him in the morning. He does see anything...and then the fog clears and he remembers last night in the coffee house.

Why did I agree to that? What was I thinking? I don't think I can really go a day without seeing him. Or hearing his voice or even a simple text. I understand why he did what he did. He wanted me to have space to think this through on my own. But I can't. I need him ...I need to talk to him...to work this out together. He sits up in bed and stares at his phone. All it will take is a simple text. Just a "Hey how about we grab a coffee or something?" "OH...why is this so complicated? Sonny yells out to no one. "Okay I will jump in the shower get cleaned up and then see how I feel when I get out."

Sonny stands facing the shower head with the water beating down on his face. He is crying and he can't seem to stop. He has a huge weight on him and the only one who could take that weigh away is Will. He doesn't know how long he has been in the shower but he is pretty prune almost all over. He turns the water off and just stands there with his hands on the wall in front of him. His head is down and he can feel the tears running down his cheeks and the side of his nose. He realizes that this feeling is far worse than what he felt over the baby issue. He gets out of the shower and towels off. He uses the towel to wipe the condensation off the mirror to look at himself. He doesn't like what he sees. He can see a lonely man looking back at him.

He gets dressed and grabs his phone and calls the coffee house to tell them he may be an hour or two late. They tell them it is pretty slow so they will be fine. Once he hangs up..he opens a text window. To: Will. Hey Will about last night...I would like to talk to you about it. Can you meet me in Horton Square in about ½ an hour? Thanks Sonny. Send.

Will is on his way to his grandma's office and has put his phone in the glove compartment so that it wouldn't be a distraction while he drives. When he arrives he goes in to talk to Marlena. Leaving his phone in the car since the only person he would want to hear from is Sonny and he knows that is not going to happen.

Sonny is sitting on the corner of his bed waiting for a text message that doesn't come. He wonders if Will really meant it when he said that he would stay away from him until he could sort it all out. Sonny's heart sinks. He decides that he may as well just go to work after all and heads out the door. Sonny arrives at the coffee house a little before 10. "What are you doing here?" Jemma asked. "Yeah I thought you were coming in late?" Holly asked. "Yeah I was but my plans fell through." "We haven't see Will in here today either." "He usually is here at least once by now." "Did you keep him up late last night you bad boy." Sonny gives a fake smile and walks over to the counter. He starts doing busy work, filling the sugar dispenser, putting new honey packets out all to keep his mind off of Will.

Will gets in his car after his meeting with Marlena and feels a bit better. She always knows what to say and always makes him feel loved. He starts the car and drives off. His next class isn't until 11:30 so he decides to stop and get a coffee from a fast food joint. Not exactly the caliber of Sonny's coffee house but it will have to do. "Yes could I have a medium coffee black no sugar please?" yelling into what, he has no idea...it is a bear or a panda? "Please drive to the second window." the speak sputters. When he gets to the window he can't find his wallet...did I leave it at grandma? Will looks at the girl at the counter..."I am sorry I seem to have misplaced my wallet... I know it is here somewhere." "Then he remember that he threw it in the glove compartment because it was uncomfortable against his ass in these new jeans. He reaches over and opens the compartment and grabs his wallet and as he pulls it out he pulls his cell phone out with it and it drops to the mat on the passenger side. I will get it later he thinks. He gets his money from his wallet and pays the girl." He gives her $3 for a coffee that was $2.47 and tells her to keep the chance and drives off.

Sonny keeps checking his phone for any messages but nothing. He is beginning to think that Will is really going to stand by his commitment.

Will is stopped at a red light waiting for green. He knows the light well if you are lucky you can get maybe 3 cars through before it goes red again. Just as the light turns green Will jumps on the gas pedal. And with that his cell phone slides under the passenger seat.

Sonny is just messing up orders so he asks one of the others to man the counter while he goes in the back to do some inventory checks. "Oh I did a check yesterday. I made a list of stuff we need to order." Holly says. "It was slow in here for about 2 hours so I was just being productive." "I put the list on your desk." she offers. "Oh okay...thanks I will go place the orders. Thanks again." Sonny says. As he heads back to his office on auto drive. He sits at his desk and can't even remember walking here or why he is in here. "Oh right place the order for next week." he says to himself. He takes his phone out of his pants pocket and places it on his desk face up so he can see the moment a text comes in.

Will arrives at school and heads into his Economics class. He sits in the back because he really doesn't think he is going to get much out of class today since he can't concentrate. While he is sitting there he remembers that he was suppose to text his mom about how things went with his grandma. He reaches into his pocket but can't find it. So he goes through his backpack and then remember it was in the glove compartment when he went to Java June's. Then fell out onto the floor. Well I will just get it later. Maybe I will just stop by her office after class and tell her how it went. As the professor drones on Will is just antz to get out of there. Finally 1:00 come and Will books out of class. He doesn't even hear if he has homework or not. He doesn't cares, it is all small potatoes compared to what is happening in his life.

Sonny has been in his office for over an hour practically just staring at his phone...willing it to vibrate. Finally it does...he grabs it and taps talk...Will? "No dude it is me" "Oh hey Chad what's up?" "Sonny I hate to do this to you but I won't be able to close tonight." "Sorry man but my dad is calling one of his grand family meeting." "They are just blah blah blah." " I have to go...I AM a DiMera after all." "Sure Chad that's no problem...I didn't have any plans tonight." " What no date with lover boy?" "Not tonight." Sonny states. " You guys okay man...you sound a bit bummed." That is an understatement Sonny thinks to himself. "No it's all cool...everything is fine." "Hey Chad it is picking up in here so I am going to have to go." " Have fun at your family meeting." Sonny says sarcastically. "Yeah...thanks I would rather have root canal...without novacane." Talk to you late dude." Chad say and hangs up.

Will drives over to his mom's office and finds her sitting at her computer typing away. She looks up and exclaims …"This is a nice surprise." "I thought you were going to text me..."Damn" Will interrupts …"I meant to get my phone off the floor of my car." "Sorry...just drop my phone at this coffee place and keep forgetting to get it off the floor of my car." Will gets back to the point. "Yes I was going to text you but when I went to get my phone I didn't have it because I dropped in the car and I didn't have time to get it so it is sitting there on the floor of my car somewhere." "I will get it later." "Okay...so things went fine with grandma...she was very supportive and told me if I needed her help with anything just call her." "Pretty much her usual mantra with me." "God knows I have use it more than a few times." "So everything is fine" Will offers..."have you talk to Gaby at all.?...has she made any decisions?" " I did call her to see how she was doing but she was having morning sickness so we didn't really get a chance to talk."Sami informs him" " Oh okay...so we are no closer to knowing what is happening than we did from the start. " Will exclaims exasperated. "Will she is going to have to make up her mind very soon." "She is almost 3 months along." I get that but the waiting is driving me nuts." "I wish I had Sonny to talk to." "Forget that I said that please." "Okay forgotten even though I wish I could help, and that is all I am going to say." As she throws her hands up. "Well I am going to go pick up Jonny from school." "You said dad was getting the girls right? Yup in fact I just talk to him to confirm it." "Well okay then... I will head over to Jonny's school so I am there before he gets out." " I will see you at home and it is pizza night right?" "Yes...Jonny is going to love that." I swear he could eat large pizza on his own." Sami offers. "Okay see you later". "Bye." "See you at home" Sami acknowledges.

Sonny is now here for the entire evening...not something he is really relishing. He checks his phone once more but no messages voice, email or text. So he gets up from his desk and heads out onto the floor for a long night.

Will arrives at Jonny's school and watches the kids file out. Thinking to himself ...he will be doing this for his child someday, if Gaby keeps it that is. Will sees Jonny walking out the door with one of his friends. Will gets out of the car and calls to him. "Jonny...hey little man." A big grin come over Jonny's face...and runs over to Will. "Hey guess what?" Will asked. "What?" Jonny replies."It is going to be pizza night tonight." "Yay"...Jonny shouts as they drive off. "As Will arrives at a crosswalk a ball comes rolling out into the street. Will jams on his break and puts his hand over Jonny's chest to keep him in place." "You okay little dude?" Will asked. "Yup I am okay but something just came out from under my seat." Will looks over and tells him it is his phone and he asks Jonny to reach down and get it for him please." Jonny complies. "Here it is Will." Thanks dude ..I have been without this all day." Will puts the phone in his pocket without looking at it." They arrive home and Will throws his coat over the back of the couch and pops in a movie for Jonny to watch.

Sonny now feeling completely rejected is just going through the motions. Making this or that...not even really acknowledging the customers. When it slows down he goes over to sit in the booth next to the counter. The booth where he and Will made their first date. He remember holding Will hand for the first time..and the rush that gave him. He wonders if he will ever get that rush again.

"Mommy's home...and she has pizza...who wants pizza? Sami proclaims. Jonny jumps off the couch and runs over to grab the pizza before Sami can even get her jacket off. "I thought you would be home half an hour ago." Will states "Something came up at work and I got stuck there." didn't you get my text." "No I didn't wait let me get my phone." Will grabs his jacket and pulls the phone out of he pocket. Looking at the phone he sees the text from his mom and then sees the text from Sonny. He notices the time an sees it came in this morning around 10:00. "I am sorry mom I have to go...it is important." And he is out the door before his mother could say a word. "Guess it is just you am me kid."Sami informs Jonny." "That's okay...just more pizza for me." Jonny let's her know.

Will arrives at Sonny's apartment and knocks on the door. He gets no answer and no sounds from inside. He can't be working because this is Chad's night to close. So he text Chad. "Hey buddy you closing tonight.? He waits and feels the phone vibrate. " No Sonny is filling in for me." I had something to do." With that Will runs out of the apartment building.

It is getting close to closing. They don't stay open late on week nights because there aren't many customers. Usually just stragglers. Sonny is clearing the last table and walking the tray of cups back to the counter to be clean. He hears the door open and his shoulder slump great another customer there goes closing on time. He turns and sees Will standing in the doorway...

'


	20. Chapter 20

Will is standing at the door and Sonny is behind the counter, They stare at each other in complete silence. Will reaches behind and locks the door. And finally speak. "Do you mind if you close a bit early tonight." "Well it is pretty close to closing anyway...and I was only waiting on one more customer anyway and that was you." Sonny say staring right into Will's eyes.

"Sonny will you let me start please?" "Sure go for it." "Okay...I am sure you felt that I blew you off this morning when I didn't respond to your text." "Well to be honest I thought maybe that you were going to stand by what you said last night." Sonny says as he leans down on his forearms against the counter. "Well without going into ridiculous detail the bottom line was that I misplaced my phone...well not so much misplace as It...forget that part..."That's not the point the point is that I didn't get your text until tonight. "I am sorry about that" Will offers.

"Will today I woke up, first completely forgetting last night," "Then I reached for my cell to read your usual morning text and then the realization hit me." "As I laid there in bed I was replaying in my head what we said last night." "And then a weird thing happen." "I was saying to myself I need to talk to someone about this and that someone would have been you." "So basically I was having a problem with my boyfriend and I couldn't talk to my best friend about it because that is you."

Will walks toward the counter and sits on a stool in front of Sonny. " I guess Will what I am trying to say is that no matter what happens with us over Gaby's pregnancy I can't lose you as a friend." "That was the reason I sent you that text this morning." "I wanted to talk to you about how much having you in my life means to me."

Will looks at Sonny just slightly heavy hearted. He had hoped that Sonny had made his decision and that decision was for him. "Sonny I had that same conversation with myself today too." "I reached the conclusion that if I couldn't have you as a boyfriend then I could at least have you as a friend." "Will this doesn't mean that we can't get back there it just means we are both going to have to work for it." "I get that Sonny I do...and I am more than willing to work on that with you."

"But can we promise each other something?" "What is that Will?" " This may sound silly but I need to keep up our contact." "What do you mean Will?" Will starts to tear up a bit.."Sonny I discovered today, that you are what gives me joy." As he says that a tear rolls down his cheek. "What I mean to say is this." "When I didn't see you today or talk to you or text you I felt like a big piece of my life was missing." "There was a void in me and it was a painful void." "I can't live feeling that way." "And though I suppose in time I could learn to live with that void I just would never be a complete person." " I am sorry I am getting all emotional and sounding sappy." Sonny reached out his hand to take Will's." " Will it doesn't sound sappy at all because what you just explained to me was exactly what I was feeling today as well." "When I woke this morning and didn't see one of your text greeting me I realize, and don't laugh, that you are one of the major reasons I get out of bed in the morning." "That and of course going to the bathroom...eating, going to work"... Will let's out a laugh of relief. " But seriously Will ever since we became friends I felt for the first time that I had found someone that I could truly be friends with for rest of my life." "And not many people can say that." "Thank you for saying that Sonny"

"Now regarding where we are boyfriend wise...that is something we are going to need to work on". "Since you had a proposal last night, that sucked by the way." "Hey I was trying to make it as easy for you as I could." Will said half jokingly. "No I get that Will I do...but I could never quit you cold turkey." "I don't even think I could wean myself of you." "But now back to my proposal." Okay what is your proposal." Will queries" " Since it is obvious to me that I can not not see you or talk to you that we"..."I feel the same way Sonny "Will interjected." Sonny resumes where he left off. " we put the boyfriend thing on the back burners for now." " That way we can still see each other and be friends. And during that friendship we can slowly work on getting back to where we were and what we had." Is that something you can work with." "Sonny I can work with that but I am going to be honest with you...and I don't mean this in a sexualy way, but not being able to touch you or kiss you is going to be hard for me." "I know that sounds over the top but Sonny you are like my energy drink...once I have had contact with you I can run on that for the rest of day." "So I may slip from time to time and forget this proposal, I will try to rein myself in." "I know I sound like an OCD patient from my grandma's office, but I am sincere." " Will even though I am making this proposal I am going to feel the same way." "I discovered that this morning when I was heartbroken that I didn't get my morning text from you."

"So what do you say ….are we good?" Sonny asks. "We are good but I have one awkward request." Will proposes. "Awkward what the hell does that mean...you want to throw a lampshade on your head and dance the mambo." Will punches in him the shoulder..."Come on I am serious here." " Okay what is it." "Let me preface this by saying you can say no and I won't be offended." "Come on Will just says it what's the worse that can happen." Sonny request. "Okay here it goes." "Would you let me give you one more kiss and a hug before we start to adhere to this new proposal.?" "Sonny looks in Will's eyes...and even though it is his proposal he knows what Will means. Sonny comes out from behind the counter and leans in to kiss Will with a passion that he hopes will carry them through til they can really be together again. "Sonny releases his hug on Will and Will hugs him again tightly for one more second.

"Okay then, I will let you close up shop" " Thank you for doing this for me." Will says. "I did it for both of us Will." "Will turns and leaves.

As will is walking to his car he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looks down and can see it is a text from Gaby".Will I need to talk to you...not tonight but can you stop by tomorrow. Will response: yes that he will see her around 10:00. Gaby texts back. Okay thanks. See you then.


	21. Chapter 21

We are in Will's bedroom. He has just had his talk with Sonny and they have a plan. Will is on his back looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about how hard this is going to be.

His bedroom door opens...the lights are out so he can't see who it is. "Who's there?"...he hears..."shhhhh it's me Sonny." "Sonny"?...what are you doing here?" "How did you even get in?" Sonny moves closer and Will can now see his face. "Well last question first...really Will? …...putting your spare key on the ledge over door?" "How is it that you haven't been robbed before?" "Now for the first question" Sonny leans down and kisses Will's neck. Will loses his composure for a second. "Sonny my mom is across the hall and the kid's are asleep in their room." "That's okay we'll be quiet...if we can..." " Sonny come on...this is not cool what if"...but Will can't finish...suddenly he feel Sonny hand sliding over his chest as their lips meet. The more intense the kiss the lower Sonny's hand goes. Will tries to protest but gives up when Sonny's hand slips inside his boxers and grabs Will's already hard erection. Will opens his mouth and let's Sonny slide his tongue into his mouth and returns the favor. Sonny stops what he is doing and stands up..."No...don't stop." Will pleads in a whisper as he looks at Sonny standing there. Well if we are going to do this let's do it right and he starts take off his clothes. "Sonny's what about our deal...?" You know Will I thought about that after you left and decided why deny ourselves what we both want so badly." "Can't argue with that logic" Will says as he reaches out and pulls Sonny's boxer briefs off him. "Will leans over and grabs Sonny's cock and start to stroke it. "Stop that ...slide over so I can get in bed with you...Will complies willingly. Feeling Sonny's body next to him again Will relaxes. They face each other and run their finger over each others face, neck and shoulders. Will leans toward Sonny and Sonny slips down onto his back as Will rest his chest on Sonny's chest. He kisses Sonny's chest and nipples gently at first but then becomes more aggressive as he slides his hand down Sonny's naked body until he has Sonny in his hand. Will ,not content with using his hand slips under the covers and licks his way down Sonny's body and takes Sonny in his mouth. Sonny let's out a soft moan.

As Will is sucking on Sonny, Sonny grabs Will's leg and pull them up toward his head...and then slides Will on top of him and push Will's hip up so that Will's cock is over his face and he licks the tip and then raises his head up to take Will...This is KSLM your Salem station with all the music you want to hear... Will opens his eyes and hits the snooze button. Suddenly his mom opens the door..."come on sleepy head... You promise to take the kids to school. " Will looking down realizes that he has an erection and grabs the comforter that partial slipped of the bed to cover up this inconvenience. "Oh right..yes I did say that didn't I." "Okay let me just jump in the shower and I will be ready in 10 minutes." His mother stands there in the doorway and Will realizing that he can't very well get out of bed in this condition. "Mom could you close the door...I'm kind of naked here...?" " Oh right sorry...but hurry up." Will reaches over to deactivate the snooze command and throws the covers back and sits up. "Damn this is not going to be an easy plan to stick to" he says out loud. "Did you say something honey...nothing mom..."what do you have super hearing?"..I'm a mom I have many super powers." Will stands up looks down" "sorry buddy you came out to play for nothing." He grabs some sweatpants and see that they aren't going cover this up so he puts his hands in the pockets and and quickly walks across the hall and jumps in the shower. He can't stop thinking about the dream he had. So he releases his tension in the shower.

"What took up so long in there" Sami inquiries. "Must have slept wrong, my neck was killing me so I just stood and let the hot water run over it as I rubbed it." "Did it help?"..."oh yeah..not like a real massage but it took the tension away."

"Well all the kids are ready Sami states...they all have their lunches and Jonny has his show and tell project." "What is it this time more sea monkeys." Oh no...we should be so lucky...he conned me into getting him an ant farm if you can believe that" Sami explains. "Oh I can believe it... I tell you that kid is going to grow up to be lawyer." "He conned me the other night about how the teacher told him that he had to have a grown up help him with his homework." "So of course I did it all." "Should have gotten all the answer wrong, would have served him right." Will say with a laugh and a sinister squint in his eyes as he looks at Jonny, "Okay you little rugrats let's get you off to one of those higher learning institutions." "Thems gonna right learn ya, soes ya all edgamacated like me." The kids start laughing at Will's silly words and head for the door. "If I don't talk to you during the day I will see you tonight."Will says. Good luck with Gaby... maybe she has finally made her choice" Sami says wishing. Yeah...but what choice" Will replies. "Have a good day mom." "You too honey."


	22. Chapter 22

Will finishes dropping the kids off at school and it is still only 8:30 so he decides he will drive by the coffee house and grab a coffee before his conversation with Gaby. Despite the rather erotic dream he had about he and Sonny he still had a restless night sleep. He had no idea what her decision was going to be. And the fact is he wasn't even sure he knew what to do. But the strongest voice in him says that he wants to keep the baby. Is it the ideal situation no not by a long shot. But it could give him back part of his dream for himself a family of his own. He would have the one he loves, Sonny and a biological child. And wasn't that his dream albeit not under these circumstances? Well he could dwell on this all day it still wouldn't change anything. Ultimately the decision was going to be Gaby's. And he would respect that. I knows that she is going to ask for his opinion about this and he questions as to if he should add too the pressure she already has. So he made a decision to either avoid the question or place the decision on her. He knew in a way that was not fair but he couldn't sway her one way of the other. And the fact is that any decision he offered could ultimately ruin her life...though he would try as best he could not to let that happen.

Will is starting to tear up a bit...he knows he has to get this out of his system so that he doesn't do it in front of Gaby. But if she does terminate the pregnancy it will kill him. He will be haunted for the rest of his life with the knowledge that there could have been a piece of him that lived on. As it stands right now his personal bloodline with die with him.

"Okay stop this Will" Will says as he slams his hands on the steering wheel. He has to let loose so he pulls into a parking lot and parks far from any other cars and loses it. He let's the tear fall as he grabs the steering wheel and pulls and pushes on it as hard as he can. And then let's out the loudest scream he can. He eventually slump with his head on the steering wheel trying to compose himself. Once he feels he is in control he starts the car and heads toward the coffee house and Sonny.

Will enters the coffee house looking around but doesn't see Sonny. He thinks to himself that the Gods are against him? He steps up to the counter and orders his regular. Once he has it in hand he goes to sit in the booth next to the counter. dejected and lost he has his head down just staring at his coffee.

"Hey there didn't expect to see you in here so early...isn't your first class like at 11?" Sonny asks.

Will's heart just got lighter hearing his voice. Will looks up at Sonny and pauses before he responses. " Oh ...….yeah...but I promised my mom that I would take the kids to school this morning because she had an early meeting." " Sonny reaches over and throws the wet towel he has in his hand in the hamper they have under the counter and then sit down across from Will.

"Okay Will what happen? Sonny asked with concern. "With me...nothing...I am fine...everything is good" Will lies. "Will we have to stop doing this to each other." Sonny tells him. " What do you mean...doing this to each other." " What are you talking about" Will says almost convincingly. "This ….this Will...this keeping things bottled up." "Will we are friends and you clearly have a problem but you are denying it, either to me or yourself or to both of us." " We aren't going to get back to where we were if we continue on this way." I am guilty of it too, I know that." " But Will we need to open up completely to each other if we want a relationship that works." Sonny explains. "You're right ….you're right Sonny" Will admits. "So please tell me what has you upset?" Sonny asks "Sonny this is hard to talk to you about because I am afraid you will think I am selfish and self centered." Will tries to explain. " Will let me decide what I think of you, beside Will I think I know what some of your concerns are" Sonny offer.

"Oh really you think you know?" Will says sort of jokingly implying that Sonny thinks he knows what is going on in his head. "Okay Will let me try and tell you what I think it is and you can correct me anytime." "Okay?" "Go for it.' "Okay first ,you are worried about what Gaby's decision will be. Will she will keep the baby or terminate the pregnancy." Second, if she chooses to have an abortion that is going to tear you apart inside." "But being the guy you are you won't let her know how you feel about that because you don't want her to do something that is really for you if it is going to hurt her." "So far 3 for 3." Will admits. "Forth, there are all sort of implication if she keeps it...like how to support her and the baby, who will have custody." "Also from what you told me that night that we almost made love for the first time, you didn't like being shuffled around from parent to parent." "And would never want that for your child." And fifth , now this is just a guess. But from conversations that we have had over the year...as friends and boyfriends, you can keep one of your dreams...to have a child of your own." One that will have your DNA in it." An extension of you that I think you need in your life because you never really had the kind of relationship with your parents that you would love to have with your own child." " So how did I do?"Sonny asked. A tear rolls down Will's cheek. " How do you know me so well Sonny?" "Because as I have told you...I have been in love with you for a long time."

"Sonny can I ask you something?" " Sure anything you want." If Gaby keeps the baby would that be something you could live with as far as us having a relationship again." I mean an intimate relationship"? "Will that is one of the issues I am trying to deal with." "I will admit that part of me would be jealous that you will have this little you running around and that that is something I won't have." " But I am working on that." "You know Sonny there are surrogates out there." "You could have a baby of your own." Will suggest. "I know that Will and I have giving that a great deal of thought." "It is something I have on the back burner." "You would make a great dad Sonny, you know that." "Thanks Will and you will be a great dad if Gaby decides to keep it." " Well I have to head over to her place now to talk about it." Will says as he stands up and Sonny follows suit." "I can't thank you enough for talking to me...Will say..."Come here" Sonny says as he throws his arms around Will, not in romantic way but as a supportive way which Will completely understood. "Will I know it will work out." as Sonny release him. " Thanks again Sonny". "Anytime man...you know I am here for you day or night." " Will turns to leave feeling like someone completely understands him and what he is going through.


	23. Chapter 23

Will stands outside the pub waiting, for what he doesn't know. And that may be exactly why he can't go in. It is 9:55 and he is to meet Gaby at 10:00. He can see Nick busing tables oblivious to what is going on with his girlfriend. He feels bad for Nick being out of loop when it is his girlfriend, but that was Gaby's choice. So Will respects it.

Finally getting the nerve up to go in Will enters the pub and starts to walk toward the stair leading up to Gaby's apartment. Just as he reaches the stairs Nick slips in front of him. "What are you doing?" Nick demands. "Excuse me" Will response. He is not up to this he is already walking a tightrope as it is he doesn't need Nick added to his troubles. "Why are going upstairs?" "Well Nick not that it is any of your business I am going to see Gaby" Will answers as his anger starts to come out. "Stay away from her Will she is sick and should be resting" Nick commands. " Nick get out of my way and let me through." "Gaby is expecting me". "It is one of your friends that made her sick so maybe you should just leave her alone." Will has no idea what Nick is referring to." Well Nick I will take that under advisement, now if you'll excuse me." "She doesn't need your kind messing up her life." Will caught off guard by the implication of that remark, He takes a step closer to Nick so that he is right in his face. "My kind Nick? what kind would that be?" "What the kind who is her friend, someone who cares about her that kind Nick." Will angrily states. "No let's see maybe you mean GAY." "Is that the kind you mean Nick?" You have made no bones about the fact that you don't like Sonny and I but you know what Nick...I don't give a damn what you think of me or my relationship with Sonny." I guess they didn't teach you tolerance in PRISON." Just then Gaby comes down the stairs "What is all this yelling?" I was just telling Will that maybe this would not be a good time for him to visit with since you have been sick and that you needed your rest." Nick explains with a lie. " Nick I asked Will to come over this morning so could you please let him through?" Nick backs away but not before Will can tell him softly …"we are not through."

Gaby and Will head upstairs to her apartment. "What was that all about? Gaby asked as they both sit down on the bed. "It was nothing just a misunderstanding." Will lying also. "So how are you feeling?" "I feel fine Will...I wish everyone would quit asking me that." " I am sorry ...it is just that you have been having morning sickness and I just wanted to make sure you are okay." "I didn't mean to upset you." "No Will I am sorry for snapping like that it is just that I have been under so much pressure over this and I know it is only going to get worse." "What do you mean it will guess worse?" "Have you made a decision about the baby?" Gaby stands up and walks over to her desk and with her back to Will she says "'Yes... I have...and I am going to keep it." Gaby stands there waiting for Will to respond. There is silence for a few moments and Will finally speaks. "Okay so that is settled" he says. "Is this what you really want Gaby...is anyone putting pressure on you to make this decision...like my mom?" "No Will I thought about it all night and I can't see myself terminating it." Gaby states. "Well Gaby I know this is not going to be easy on you but know that I will be there every step of the way." Will informer her. "I know Will that is one of the reasons I decided to keep it." "I knew you would be by my side the whole way." " I will Gaby". Will concurs. "So what happens next?" Will asks. "Well I thought maybe I could talk to your mom and get some advice find out what to expect things like that." "That's a good idea..she does know about pregnancy and babies." "So I am sure she will be able to help you...especially since it is her grandchild she will be talking about." This brings a little smile to Gaby. "Gaby let me just say one thing." " I am glad you decided to keep the baby." " I didn't want to say anything before and make you feel like you had to do what I wanted." "I know that Will and I really appreciated that." "Well then... we know where we are and we can start planning." Will states.

"Do you have a doctor already?" "No I was hoping your mom could let me know of someone good." Gaby suggest "Well we have enough family members in the medical field I am sure one of them will have someone good for you." Will says jokingly. "Okay then...I will let you get some rest...and when you have some of your things nailed down like the doctor and stuff let me know." I will go with you to your appointments." " Will you don't have to do that." Gaby says. "Hey I am in this all the way." "Besides I want to be a part of this." "Watch this little one growing." "What you have xray vision now?" Gaby jokes. "No but I can be there for the sonograms." Will explains.

"Have you told Rafe yet?" "No but I am going to have to soon because I will be showing" "I think sooner is better than later" Will suggest. "You are probably right" Gaby agrees. Will admits " He is not going to be happy with me that is for sure." "He didn't even like me dating you in the first place." "I suspect I will be hearing from him shortly after you tell him." "Will I will explain things to him as best I can but you know Rafe, he is a hot head." "I can take it" Will tells her. "Beside Gaby it is done and there is nothing that can change that." "He is going to have to accept it." "Yes he is." Gaby says. Will stands up and walks over to Gaby and gives her a reassuring hug. "Well if you need anything let me know." "I will" Gaby response. "You promise?" "Yes,... now get out of here" Gaby tells him as she pushes him toward the door. "Okay I am going" "I will talk to you soon" Will tells her. And leaves.

Will walks down the stairs to confront Nick. When he gets to the main floor of the pub he doesn't see him so he heads towards the kitchen. He see Nick washing dishes and approaches him. "Nick...I want to apologize for my behavior earlier." "I know you have a problem with Sonny and me..and we are use to people disapproving of us but I didn't think I would get it from a family member." "Your right Will I don't approves of it." "I am sorry if that offends you but that's how I feel." Nick explains. "I get that Nick but think about this...think about how you feel about Gaby how much you love her and you want to be with her." "Now think of depriving someone else from being with someone they love just as much or more, as you love Gaby simply because they are of the same sex." Will states."Think about how miserable their life would be because someone like you says it is wrong." My theory Nick...you can't plan who you fall in love with." "And when you find someone that make you happier than you have ever been then I say go for it." " But then Nick that is just my opinion" Will states as he turns and walks away not waiting for a response.

Will head to school since he is already late for his 11:00 class he will skip that one and just start with his 1:00. He has a full day of classes today so he doesn't even get a breather until his last class ends at 8:30. When he gets out he calls the coffee house to see if Sonny is closing and he is told that Sonny left about 2 hours ago. Chad is closing. Will weighs whether he can go over to Sonny's apartment or not but before he decides he is already pulling into the complex parking lot of Sonny's building.

Will sits in his car looking up at Sonny's apartment and thinks to himself am I stalking again? He finally opens the car door and heads in. What's the worse that could happen? Sonny could just say he doesn't think it is a good idea and that will be that. No harm no foul.

Knock...Knock..."Just a minute" Sonny calls from inside. Just two seconds later Sonny opens the door...


	24. Chapter 24

Will! Hey Sonny..."Am I breaking the rules here? Will ask. "What...what do you mean breaking the rules?" "Coming over here like this." Will explains. " Sonny reaches out and grabs Will's hand and pulls him inside the apartment. "What's up?" Sonny asked. "I had sort of a rough day and I needed someone to talk to...just talk to." "And since you know me the best and you're my best friend I came to you" Will explains. "I hope that is okay"? "Will I am here for you whenever you need." Sonny offers. "Have a seat" Will without thought walks toward the bed and then realizing how that must look and he rapidly changes direction and heads toward the kitchen chairs. Sonny notices the maneuver and sort of smiles internally.

So tell me...what's going on...how was your day...did you talk to Gaby? Sonny asked. Okay question 1 will be answered by question 3 and question 2, my day was exhausting." Now in answer to question 1 and 3." Gaby did make her decision...she is going to keep the baby." "Well that's good... right? that is what you wanted isn't it? Sonny asks. "Yes I suppose so...no that is what I wanted and do want."Will responded.

"What's going on...why the questioning of the decision?" "You did want to keep the baby right?" "At least you sounded pretty sure this morning." "I do Sonny I do..." Will says. "Okay then why the hesitation?" "I don't know Sonny it is sort of all sinking in to me in dribs and drabs." "How am I going to be able to handle this, how will I afford having a child, how and who is going to raise him or her?" "Will you have at least 6 months to plan all that out." "You and Gaby will sit down and hash it out." "You can't expect all your duck to be in a row all at once and so fast." "It is going to take time to figure things out." "And you have a great support team on your side." " And that includes me." "Thank you for that Sonny it means a lot to me."

"So now for some of the other questions that need to be addressed." Will states. "Like what?" "Well there is Rafe to consider". " Yow... yeah that is going to be a big hurdle to jump over". "But Will what's done is done." "You can't go back and make it not happen." "Yeah he will be mad, very mad but that can't last forever." "He loves his sister and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her by making it harder on her than it already is." Sonny explains. "You're right...it is just the initial impact that scares me." "Well Will think of it as pulling the band-aid off all at once." "Once the initial act is over then you can get to a reasonable place where you can all work together for the common good of all involved." "Yeah easy for you to say...you're not the one with the band-aid on."Will says jokingly. Sonny smiles and gives a little laugh. "I will admit I don't envy you that part." "But there is one thing that no one seems to have addressed." Sonny mentions "Oh no don't tell me there is something else I have to think about...my brain is ready to explode already" "What about Nick?" Sonny asked. "Has anyone told him yet?" "Well I know I haven't said anything and from my confrontation with him this morning I don't think Gaby has told him".

" What do you mean confrontation? Sonny asks. "Well I went over to talk to Gaby at 10:00 like we planned. I was walking through the pub to the stair. But when I got to the stairs to go up to see her Nick blocks me." "Tells me to leave her alone, that one of my friends caused her to be sick, I have no idea what that meant, and then he says she doesn't need my kind around her". "What your kind is he talking about?" Sonny asks. "Gays is what he was saying." "What the hell does that mean". I don't even get the logic in that statement." Sonny queries " Basically Sonny it was his way of letting me know that he doesn't approve of gays you and me specifically." " Okay well first...I had no idea that he was homophobic, and second what does being gay have to do with being Gaby's friend?"

"Well I had a feeling he felt that way from his behavior around us." Didn't you ever notice that he never really talked to us or with us? "Well I did bring that up to Gaby once and she said he was just shy and that once he got to know us, ah...I should have picked up on that when she said it, once he gets to know US." A euphemism for gay people"Sonny says " Well what confirmed it for me was when we were all in the coffee house working on the Halloween stuff and you came over to tell us that the boxes had ACCIDENTALLY been delivered to your apartment." "Hey I explained that to you and apologized". I know I am just having some fun at your expense." Will says laughingly. "Well anyway when you came over to tell us and you leaned down on the chairs they were sitting in he could not get far enough away from you without actually getting out of his chair." "Then there was the time we asked them to double date with us to that indie concert and he said that it would depend on the bands playing, that shored it up for me." "I mean come on...it is a friggin indie concert." It wasn't like we were going to see Springsteen or Maroon 5 or something ….it was all indie bands." "He probably doesn't even know one indie band anyway." "Well that pretty much let me know where we stood with him." " Okay so what did you say to him at the pub?" "Nothing really at first because Gaby came down stair because we had been raising our voices at each other." "But after Gaby and I talked I went to talk to him and apologize for my behavior, I told him that I could handle that behavior from strangers but that I never thought I would get if from someone in my own family." "I said some other stuff but I think it fell on deaf ears." "I didn't even give him a chance to talk I just left."

"Well it does sound like you had a full day". "Hey I am sorry you had to go through that with Nick, that sucks" Sonny says." "Hey it is not your fault he is the one with the problem." "Yeah but still..."

"So anything else on your mind...I am all ears?" "No that pretty much covers it." " I am sorry to dump all of this on you." "Will...listen to me I am your friend I am here for you whenever you need." "Really...are you sure?" Will asked. "What's that suppose to mean." "Well I have one huge request of you and it will go against everything we agreed to." "What's that?" "Okay but please feel free to say no...I won't be hurt at all" Will offers. " Come on Will what is it.?" " Ah..well...could I spend the night with you...no sex..I promise...I just want to curl up with you and have you hold me." " I know that I am really stretching the boundaries here, so say no if it is too much to asked."

"Well you better not hog the covers like you did the other night." "Will laughs and agrees. "I promise no cover hogging tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

Will wakes up at 8:00 am to the alarm clock buzzing. He recognizes Sonny's apartment this time, and feels warms. He reaches over to turn off the alarm and feels a piece a paper over the off button. He removes the paper and finds it's a note from Sonny. "Get up, you have a class at 9:00. Oh and good morning. " Sonny.

Sonny is at the coffee shop. It is a bit busy with the morning rush Sonny looks at his watch and sees that this will be over soon. Since most of the patrons are college student stopping before class. He is carrying a tray with 3 cups on it to a table when the door opens near him and he sees Marlena walk. "Good Morning Dr. Evans, your regular?" " That would be perfect Sonny thank you." "Just grab a table and I will bring it right over." "Why thank you."Marlena says as she head toward a table. " No problem I will be right with you." He serves the tray of lattes and heads back behind the counter to make Marlena her special cup of tea. When he finishes he looks at Holly and asks her to cover the counter he needs a few minutes. She says sure and Sonny heads over to Marlena who is sitting in a corner booth. "Here you go Dr Evans." "Why thank you Sonny, that was quick." Marlena says as she pulls a book from her bag. "Well we actually have one extra person on today because we are running a promotion right now for college students." "Buy one get the second at half price." "It brings a lot of the college students in and it gets our name out to more people." "So it is win win." And now that it is getting close to 9:00 it will slow down quite a bit." Sonny stands at the table for bit and Marlena looks up at him. "Is there something I can help you with Sonny?"

"Dr Evans I was wondering it I could talk with you for a few minutes?" "If that's okay." "Certainly Sonny in fact my first patient isn't until 11:00." " John and I cleared our schedule for this morning because there was something we had to do." "So what did you want to talk about?" Marlena asked as Sonny sits down. "Well I went to see your Dr. Turner as you know and he was a very nice guy but I don't know what it was but I didn't really feel a connection with him." "Well to be honest Sonny that can happen with Doctors in my profession." "There are some patients that have to shop around, if you will, to find a person they can feel comfortable with." "Did you want me to tell him for you, to avoid the embarrassment?" Marlena asks. "Oh no..no...I can do that, but thank you for the offer." "What I really wanted to know is if ….well …...maybe I could talk to you." "I know I said that I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to someone I know but the fact is you know about the problem already and what I would be talking to you about is just about me it really it has nothing to do with Will per se. So I don't think I would be betraying him." "I will pay you, I'm not asking for any favors." Sonny offers. "Well first Sonny we will talk about the paying thing later, but I would be fine talking to you." " And you are right I am aware of the situation." Marlena tells him. " I have an idea...if is slow enough maybe you could come by my office now. Since I have a few hours to kill.? "Are you sure Dr Evans this is your free time I don't want to be bothering you." "No bother at all." What do you say we meet in my office in about half an hour?" "Sounds great see you there." Let me put that in a takeout cup for you".Sonny offers

Sonny quickly sorts things out at the coffee house and tells Jemma that he will be out for about an hour and a half. But if she has any emergency that she call him on his cell. "But please only if it is a true emergency." " As we both know for some people in here think if the sugar spills it is a catastrophe". Sonny offers. " Tell me about it". Jemma say with one eyebrow raised. "Great I really appreciate this." "Well I have to go I will be back in a little while." "If Chad comes in, which I don't think he will, just tell him I had to run a personal errand." "Okay Sonny." "Thank you so much Jemma." Sonny says as he exits the coffee house.

Sonny approaches Marlena's secretary's desk. "Hello I am Sonny Kiri.".but before he finishes the secretary states that Dr Evans is expecting you please go right in." "Sonny thanks her and walks to the door. He gives one knock and enters.

"Hello Sonny, my that was quick." Marlena observes. "Yeah I have this great girl working for me who could handle a 3 alarm fire single handedly." Sonny says. "Lucky you...Why don't you have seat." Marlena instructs." Sonny tentatively walks toward the chair and takes a seat. "So Sonny I can see that you are very nervous so let's start with this." Whatever you say here won't go any further." "I can see how important this is to you or you wouldn't have come to see me." "It is Dr Evans."Sonny admits. "Well one other thing before we start." "If at anytime my questions become uncomfortable or you feel you are breaching Will's confidence you can simply tell me." "Are you okay with that?" " Sounds perfect." "Okay so why don't we start with what is bothering you?"

"Well Dr Evans that is part of the problem...I am not exactly sure what the real problem is. It just seem to be an accumulation of issues." It is sort of like a puzzle that you can't really figure out because the pieces are all over the place." "Well that is actually is a good place to start Sonny." "So let's start with you giving me a list of the pieces you are having issues with and see if we can't see how this puzzles fits together." "Some of these issues are going to sound very selfish and I really feel bad about that."Sonny admits "Sonny we all have selfish feeling so it is nothing unusual," "So go ahead just list them off and we will address after we have that list."

"Okay." Well as you know Will is going to be having a baby with Gaby. He told me that he had already told you so I am not saying anything I shouldn't." Sonny states "No you aren't Sonny." Marlena continues "And if I may, I understand your concerns talking about Will but Sonny it may be required of you to speak about him...because I assume he is part if not a major portion of your issues." "So say whatever you feel is necessary." "Though Will is my grandson I can hear things about him that you might think are inappropriate but please don't worry about that." "So go ahead."

"Well when I first heard about the baby I was angry I felt like Will cheated on me which he didn't but that is how I perceived it." " I later sorted that out in my head that Will didn't actually cheat on me. We weren't even seeing each other then." "But with that said I do think there are residual feelings about that". "Then I suppose the activist in my sort of got the best of me and I felt like he betrayed the gay community." " Sort of thumbing his nose at other gays by sleeping with a woman and now having a baby with her." "Trust me I know how crazy that sounds." "Like Will having sex with a woman was going to bring down the whole gay movement." " We talked about that and I understood why he did what he did but he still did it." "He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't gay." I have to say that hurt Dr Evans. It was like saying to me I don't want to be like you so I will have hetero sex to prove that I am better than you that I am not gay anymore." "I took that as a personal insult to me." "How so Sonny?" Marlena asked. "Well when Will slept with Gaby he did it with the intent of proving he was not gay." It was like saying to me I am not like you...I am not gay. Like being gay was a bad thing and he didn't want to be that way." " That he doesn't want to be like me." "Can you understand what I mean?" "Yes Sonny I can see how it could be perceived that way." Marlena explains "But I can't nor would I try to explain Will's reasons for doing what he did." Yes I can see your point." Marlena states. "Then there is a part of me that is very jealous, and I think that is the biggest portion of my puzzle." "What do you mean?" Marlena asked. " Well I feel like we are no longer on equal footing." "He will have something that I will never have."Sonny says. "You do know that that is not really the case Sonny, right, there are surrogates you could use to have a child of your own." " I understand that Dr Evans and I have given it a great deal of thought...really I have." "And yes that would bring us back to equal footing but is that a reason to have a baby...keeping up with the Jones." "You are right Sonny it wouldn't be right to have a child simply because you want to have what your partner has." " But Sonny there might come a time when you really want a child of your own and in that case you would be doing it for you and not so that your partner will no longer have this perceived advantage." "I know that Dr Evans I understand what you are saying" Sonny say resignedly.

"Then there is the fact that I won't be as important to him any longer because he will focus much of his attention on his child". "Talk about being jealous" Sonny admits. "Sonny hetero couples go through that same issue." "The husbands feel abandoned because of all the time their wife is devoting to the child." " Trust me that is completely normal". "But for most couples they get past that once the child is established in the family then things start to return to normal." "My question to you is this." Let's say you and Will are committed to each other ,or say you actually get married do you think you could love the child as a parent?" "Do you think that you could accept the child as your child too.?" "Look at adoption...couples who elect to raise a child that is biologically not theirs but they still love the child like they are their own." "And in your case the child is actually a part of your partner...and extension if you will". "So do you think the love you have for your partner could carry over to the child?" "That you could see that child as just another part of your partner to love?" "I didn't think of that way...I suppose that in my mind I thought Will has a baby with Gaby and I have lost Will because he would be with Gaby." Sonny admits. "I will have to think about that Dr Evans." "But you are right if Will and I were together then I would sorta be like a step dad I guess".

"Well there it is in a nutshell Dr Evans". " So am I a complete nut or what?" Sonny says jokingly.

Well Sonny I am afraid you are...sorry that is my diagnosis." Marlena jokes back. " Sonny... nothing you have said here today is not completely normal." "These are all valid concerns for a person in your situation". "While Will and Gaby have there own concerns about becoming parents, you have your concerns because the person you love is going through it and by proxy so are you." "Your concerns are about your relationship with Will and how this will impact you now and going forward." "I think the fact that you can express those feeling shows that you have deep feeling about Will." "If you didn't you would have simply walked away from the whole situation." "But you don't want to do that, you still want to make it work for you both." "Sonny here is my suggestion to you." "Sit down with Will and tell him everything you told me even the things you think might hurt him." "Sonny if you can't do that and work together to resolve these feeling or doubts you have then the relationship won't work." "You would alway harbor these feeling of resentment toward him." "Do you understand what I mean Sonny? "Marlena concludes.

"Yes Dr Evans I do and you're right." "I think the reason I have pulled away from Will is because I haven't expressed these things to him." And because of that we haven't addressed them face on." " And until we do we will be in this limbo". "Exactly Sonny". Marlena confirms.

"Well Dr Evans I understand why people come to you." Sonny states. Marlena smiles. "Now I just have to get up the courage to confront Will ….that is not a good word to use for is it?...confront." Sonny contemplates. " I need to just talk with Will about my concerns and we will see where it goes." "Sonny stands up and reaches across the desk to shake Marlena's hand but she stands and come out from behind her desk and give him a hug. "You will get through this Sonny." Then she releases him. "Wow do you give all your patients a hug like that?" Sonny asked jokingly.

Only the ones that are cute and make great coffee." " So as you can see that limits the field." Marlena offers with a smile.

"Well I will let you go about your day. But thank you so much for this." "I see why Will speaks of you often and always with love."

Well I hope you can both work this out Sonny because you, and this just my opinion being a professional and all, as Marlena smiles, are made for each other."

"Thank you Dr Evans. I appreciate that." "I will see in you the coffee house."Sonny says as he leaves.

While Sonny is riding down the elevator he texts Will. :Can you please come by the apt tonight say around 8:00 pm? Sonny: Before he even has a chance to view his texts and put his phone back in his pocket he gets a text from Will. :I will be there: Sonny realizing this is the time Will should be in his Calc class Sonny texts back :Hey shouldn't you be pay attention to the teacher:


	26. Chapter 26

Sonny spent the rest of his day, after getting Will's confirmation that he would come over at 8:00 this evening, trying to figure out how to present his feeling to Will without hurting him. He ran through many scenarios in his head some, where he left out some of his issues but explained others. But he realized that if he didn't express them all then they would be no closer to repairing the relationship than if he didn't talk to him at all.

Will felt nervous after getting Sonny's text to come over tonight. He knew that no matter what, he and Sonny would always be friends but they may not get back to being boyfriends. Though that was saddening to him he would live with if he could still have Sonny as a friend. His day was shortened because two of his professors cancelled their classes today. So Will was done by 3:00. Seeing as he had time to kill he thought he would stop by his mom's office to see if Gaby had talk to her. He would have gone to Gaby directly but he didn't want to deal with Nick.

Knock...knock...come in the voice said from inside. Will enters, "Hey mom." Will I didn't expect to see you here." "Well two of my classes were cancelled so I had a shorter day so I thought I would touch base with you about Gaby". Will stated as he took a seat across from Sami."I was just talking to her"...Oh so she did call you?" "Good she said she might give you a call to help her find a good doctor and to set up some time aside to talk to you about what to expect during the pregnancy." Will explained. " Yeah I gave her the name of the same doctor I had for Jonny, and we arranged to meet up on Saturday so that I could fill her in on what to expect during this whole thing."

"She did mention something to me though, about you and Nick having some sort of fight over something". "She said you made up some story to avoid talking about it." "What was that all about?" Sami asked. "It was not nothing." Will said trying to blow it off." "Will she said you two were shouting at each other on the floor of the pub." "That's not you, so tell me what happen." "Really mom it was nothing." He didn't want me to bother Gaby because she wasn't feeling well and I tried to explain to him that I was suppose to meet with her, and then he said something that sort of ticked me off." "What did he say" Sami asked firmly. "See mom you're already getting riled up and you don't even know what it is." "You're right you're...I am sorry." So what did he say?" Sami asked. "He just said that she didn't need people like my kind around her." "It didn't really make any sense." "I don't think he meant it like it came out...he was actually just venting his feeling about something and he just threw that in to let me know." Will tried to explain. "Wait help me here...what did he mean by your kind? Sami ask trying to control her anger. "He simply doesn't like gay people." Will said as nonchalantly as he could. "Why that little …..Mom stop..just stop" Will interrupted. I talked to him about it after I left Gaby and expressed my opinion on his feeling and left it at that." "Well he is going to get my opinion too." "See this is why I didn't want to tell you." "Mom the fact of the matter is there are always going to be people like Nick". You can't go after everyone who feels that way." "That is just their feelings about it" "So I am going to ask you to promise me that you will not say anything to him about it okay?" Promise me mom I mean it." "Look Nick is trying to get back to a normal life he doesn't need anything else heaped on him." I told him how I felt so enough said." So promise me." Will pleaded. "Fine I won't say anything." Sami said with a bit of disgust in her voice. "Thank you". Will said. "Beside mom think of how he is going to feel when he finds out Gaby is pregnant and he is not the father." "He is going to have enough on his plate shortly." Let's not add to it." Will said. "Okay...okay...I get it." Sami admitted.

"So how are things with you and Sonny?" "Everything been worked out?" "Well at this point we are still friends and that mean a lot to me." "But he did ask me to come over tonight to talk." "Did he say what he wanted to talk to you about?" "No just that he wanted me to come over." "I thought that since you didn't come home last night that maybe you had made up." Sami said hopefully. "No...I did spend the night there but not in that way." Will admitted. "Well as you said you are still friends and that is a good thing." Sami offered.

"Well I am going to take off I just came by to see if Gaby had spoken to you." And she has so we are all set." "What you didn't come to see your mother?" Oh well of course that too...but that goes without saying." "Will gets up and heads toward the door but stops before he leaves." "Remember mom no talking to Nick...you promised." I won't I won't I promise." Sami complies.

It was still only 4:00 so Will had some time to kill before going over to Sonny's. So he decide to make a visit to his uncle.

Buzz.. He picks up the phone. "Yes Ms Carter?" "You have a visitor Father but he has no appointment." " Who is it? He said his name is William Horton." "Oh send him right in". Eric got up front his chair and walk to the door to open it as Will approached." "William Horton"! Eric said with a pleased surprised. "Never mind that..."Father Eric"? Will said with a jokingly shocked tone. The two embrace. "Wow you certainly have grown since I saw you last." Eric said as they each took a chair in the office. "Yeah well I could say something similar to you." "A priest?" "I have to say from the stories my mom told me about you I would not have seen that in your future." "Well people change and mine was somewhat unorthodox if you will excuse the pun." Eric offered. "So mom says you are going to be running this parish now is that true.?" "Yes I am...and I was as surprised about it as you sound." "Well I think it is great...grandma Marlena and grandpa Roman must be over the moon about it." "That would be a yes to both." Eric say laughingly. " I didn't think your grandma was going to let me go when she saw." "I can imagine." Will responds. "So as you can probably guess I have a ton of questions about this, but I won't hit you with them all at once." "I will ask the most interesting one now and we will let the rest go for later." Will says. "Fire away even though I know what it will be." Eric responds. "Okay...how did this come about?" "Well that is the most diplomatic of ways people have posed that question." "The truth is Will I had a calling." " I realize that that sounds very cliche but it is the truth." "I was working in a village on the other side of the world and I saw suffering that was unimaginable." "I could chose to ignore it or I could do something to help". I chose the latter." "And as I became more and more involved I wanted to do even more." "So one day it just came to me and I thought this could be a way I could help many people from all walks of life." "So here I am." "Okay I will accept that as an answer though I was hoping for the clouds parting and a booming voice coming down telling you that this is what you should do." Will says laughingly. Eric laughs along. "Will it is great to see you...I have missed so much of your life and for that I am sorry." "I wish I could have been here for you when you had so much weighing on you." Eric says apologetically. "I am going to assume you know then that I am gay." "Yes I heard it through the grapevine." Eric acknowledges. "So am I going to hell?" Will says half jokingly. "Will first I am not here to judge anyone I am just here to help people maybe guide them if they seek that sort of help." "But as for you Will all I want for you is to be happy and to be who you are." "God loves you no matter what."Eric offers up. "But as a priest you must think it is a sin...that my way of life is wrong." I don't mean to put you on the spot Uncle Eric...or should I be calling your Father Eric?...not really sure on the protocol." Eric laughs at that …."Uncle Eric is fine." Now as for the statement you just made, Will I know what the church says about it and though I am suppose to abide by that, in my heart what I feels is this." "If you find someone one day that makes you happy and you make them happy then that would be all that matters to me." "Nice dodge of the question there Uncle Eric...but I will let you off the hook on it." Will says with a smile." "Well your mom tells me you do have someone in your life." Eric say somewhat questioningly. "Well that is yet to be determined." "We will see how things go tonight." Will say unassured. "Is there anything I can do to help"? Eric offers. "Thank you uncle Eric but unless you can roll back the clock about 3 months I am afraid there is nothing anyone can do." "Well that sounds a bit cryptic." Eric states. "But I can tell it is not something you want to talk about with me." "But know this Will you can come to me for help anytime, I have a lot of making up to do for all the times I missed being there for you." "Thank you for that uncle Eric, and I might take you up on that sometime, but not right now." "No offense intended". "None taken" Eric replies.

"Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted." "And I have some things to do myself." Will says. "Will it is never an interruption when I see you." Eric sincerely states. They both stand up and embrace once more. "Well good luck tonight I hope things work out for you the way you want." "So do I uncle Eric." Will says. "And I still have a ton of questions so maybe we can do lunch soon." "And if thing go well tonight maybe I can introduce you him." "I would enjoy that Will." Eric says. "It is great to see you again Will." "You too uncle Eric" Will say as he walks to the door. "Talk to you soon Will". "See you later Uncle Eric." Will says as he leaves.

Will looks at his watch and it is close to 5:00 So he decides to go home take a short nap and then shower and head over to Sonny's.

The alarm goes off at 6:30 pm and Will turns it off and gets ready for tonight. Once all showered and nicely dress he sees it is 7:30 so he heads over to Sonny's.

Knock...Knock...Knock..."Coming" say the voice from inside. The door open and Will is now looking at Sonny, "You're a few minutes earlier...but thats okay...come on in." Will walks over the threshold and Sonny closes the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

"How was your day?" Sonny asked. "Apparently you weren't paying attention to the teacher since you answered my text so quickly." "It was just another one of the professor's boring speeches." "He gets on a roll and then the class it shot." Will explains. "So I was zoning him out." "Nice...you learn a lot doing that"...Sonny says sarcastically. "Hey just be glad I made it through it without falling asleep." "So what's up with you?" "What did you want to talk about?" "Did I leave the wet towel on the floor this morning?" Will says trying to lighten the mood. "No you didn't but you did drink all the OJ on me." Sonny says humorously. "My bad...I did...sorry dude." " You're in luck I actually did some shopping on my way home from work so I actually have something to offer you." "Coffee, tea, soda, juice or bottled water? Sonny offers. "None, thanks though." Will said.

Okay Sonny we have tiptoed around long enough so let's get to the band-aid pulling." "Will it is not going to be like that." Sonny responded. "I asked you here today so that we can have this out once and for all." "These little games we have been playing all this time are just not going to get to the problem." "We haven't really just sat down and really talked about it." We have discussed how your life is going to be changing and the things you're going through but we really haven't discussed my feelings." "So if it okay with you I would like to tell you where my head is at...okay?" "Sure Sonny I want this resolve one way or the other too." And you're right the games and conditions and rules we have been playing with are just stopping us from really confronting it." "So please tell me where you are about this...for real this time."

"Will let me just say this before I talk about it." Some of the things I am going to say are going to hurt you and I am sorry about that but I have to get them off my chest if we are to go forward". "I understand Sonny..to be honest I was kind of expecting that so I will listen to you and then we can talk about it okay?" "Great...are you sure you don't want anything?" "No I am good."

Will and Sonny each take a seat at the kitchen table. "Okay Will here are the things that have been eating at me since this whole thing started." Sonny starts. "First though technically not true I do feel that you cheated on me." "I know we were not dating when it all happen but I suppose I feel like you betrayed me by sleeping with Gaby." The fact that you are gay and still slept with her hurt me." "The reason I think I feel that is because I was in love with you even though I hadn't told you." "Do you understand what I mean?" "I sort of do...you felt that we would be together one day so you felt that I really didn't have the right to be with Gaby." "Is that what you mean?" Will asked. "Yes sort of in a nutshell." "But Will I take full ownership of those feelings, I have no right to pin that on you because I am bothered by it." "So that is just something I will need to work through on my own but I wanted you to know how I feel." "Even though the feelings shouldn't be valid." "The second thing that concerns me is that when we were together before all of this started I felt like we had an equal relationship." But the dynamics have changed now, you are now going to have a child of your own, and we will no longer be on equal footing." "I feel like a part of you has been taken from me." You will now have something I won't have." "And your feelings for me will diminish because you will have someone else in your heart." "Do you understand what I mean by that." "Actually I do Sonny in a way." "When I was young and I had my mom to myself I felt like she was mine and no one elses." "Then she had more kids and I became less and less important to her because she now had someone else she was giving all the attention to that I felt was rightly mine." "So Sonny you feel, lets say like you will not have me completely." "That there will be a part of my life that you are not in." "Well Sonny while that might be partly true, but if we were together I would hope that you and I together could share in the childs life, equally." "I would hope that you would love him or her because she is a part me and that we can share in the childs life together." "Am I making sense to you about this?" Yes you are Will and you are the second person today that has said that to me." "And to be completely honest that never occurred to me." "I guess I was looking at it as you would have your time with your child and I would not be a part of it." "And that bothered me and scared me." "Because that would be a part of you that you wouldn't share or couldn't share."

"Sonny if we were to be together in a committed relationship then I would look upon you as a step dad to my child." "Nothing would make me happier than the three of us doing things together as a family." "Please don't ever think that I could exclude you from my life with my child." "I would want to share my life with you completely." "That includes my child." "Thank you for saying that Will that was a big hurdle for me about this whole thing." Sonny hesitated before he spoke the next part because he knew it might hurt Will. "And my last point is this." And Will I am not saying this to hurt you, please understand that." "But that night when you found me with Brian in the coffee house and you thought that he and I were together you were upset and I understand that." "But what hurt was that you slept with Gaby to prove to yourself that you were not gay." "That you wanted to prove that you were not like me." "That being like me was wrong." "And that you didn't want to be that way." "That hurt me personally and deeply." "It was the first time I ever felt like that with you." "Even when you found out I was gay you never judged me." "You never made me feel like my way of life was wrong, or immoral, or disgusting." "But when you slept with Gaby just because you wanted to prove you weren't like me, that was the first time I ever felt like you were judging me and you judged me to be wrong."

"Sonny I will be honest with you...when I saw you with Brian I felt like even though I was gay you didn't want me." "That I wasn't good enough for you." "So I felt alone, like I didn't fit in in the gay world and I didn't fit in the hetero world so where did I belong." "So when Gaby and I got together I sort of thought, well I will try this again to see if maybe I did fit in somewhere." 'But when the act was done I was ashamed." I was ashamed of myself for lying to myself and I was more ashamed that I used Gaby in that way." " The very next day I had to apologize to her for using her." "She let me off the hook by saying there were two of us in that bed so it wasn't all about me." "But I knew what I was doing was wrong when I was doing it." "And I did not like myself very much after that." "That's when T told me that you were interested in me and I came to see you." "I explained to you how I found you and Brian and how I thought you were an item and I said to you that that was when I really messed things up." "Do you remember that?" "Yes I do Will I remember thinking at the time ...what did he mess up?" "I just thought that maybe you thought you messed up for thinking that Brian I were together...or that you should have come in and told me how you felt." "But after we talked I didn't think about it again until you just said it." "Well Sonny I was referring to my sleeping with Gaby." "I felt like I was trying to prove a point that was not valid and screwed up two peoples lives to prove that." "I can understand what you mean Will." "Because of your perception of me with Brian you felt abandoned that maybe I had cast you aside and was on to something new." "Is that it?" "Yes in fact I talk to grandma Marlena about it and that is exactly what I told her." That I guess I wasn't good enough for the person I was interested in so he was just moving on." "That was when I started avoiding you." "Oh and I thought it was about the kiss and you were mad at me."Sonny said. "Now Will is there anything you want to say to me?" "No not really Sonny only that I miss you and I am sorry that I have put you through this." "It was never my intent to inflict any pain on you." "And I hope you know how much I still care for you." " I do Will."

Well I am glad we have that all settled now...I can finally take this anchor off from around my neck" said Sonny.

"I wish my issue was so easily resolved." Will added."Will you won't be going through this alone..know that...you have a lot of people that have your back..and one of them is me." "You will never feel alone during this." " I know that you have a lot on your plate to deal with but reach out to one of us when you need to." Someone will always be there with you and for you."

"Well that concludes this portion of the nights entertainment." Sonny say jokingly. "Sonny before we end this there is one thing I need you know." "I have never thought of you as anything but a great person and a better friend." "Will I hope you omitted part of the by mistake." Will looks at him quizzically." "What about a great boyfriend?" "Will grins from ear to ear and stand up and walks around to Sonny's side of the table as Sonny stands up too. They each throw their arms around each other and kiss.

They separate and look at each other...Will speaks first. "I can't tell you how much I have missed that and holding you and feeling your body pressed against mine." "Well from what I felt pressed against my leg I can tell." "Hey you're no saint either Mister." "As Will reaches his hand down to rub Sonny's erection." "Careful this could lead to no good." "Will unbuttons Sonny's shirt and says "I am hoping for it." "Before either of them are aware of it they are naked and in bed. Will looks into Sonny's eyes and says will you fuck me now?" "Sonny doesn't even respond he opens his nightstand drawer and pull out a condom and some KY." "We will take it very slow since it is your first time."

Two hours later they are resting in bed with Will's head on Sonny's chest. Sonny asks "Are you okay?" "I am better than okay." "You were so tender and gentle it felt natural to me."Will admits. "Good I am glad." Because you made me feel like I have never felt before." I am looking forward to more of these nights." Sonny reach over to the nightstand and slip something out from under the alarm clock. "He hands it to Will, it is a key, and says " When do you want to move in?"


	28. Chapter 28

Will wakes up and he feels Sonny's arm draped over him. He looks at the clock on the nightstand and sees it is 2:17 am. He then looks at Sonny for a few minutes. He feels uneasy but he can't figure out why. He is with the person he wants to be with. He made love with this person but something seems off. He needs to get out of bed but doesn't want to wake Sonny because that would lead to questions that he can't really answer. So he slowly slips from under Sonny's arm and lowers it back down on the bed. Sonny stirs but doesn't wake up.

Will searches for his boxers and locates them at the foot of the bed and puts them on. He walks over to a chair at the kitchen table and turns it around so that it is facing the bed and sits down. He sits there for almost an hour just looking at Sonny. He is softly crying but doesn't understand what is happening to him. He gets up from the chair and in the dark tries to locate all of his clothes. Once he has gathered everything up he walks to the bathroom and closes the door. He places his clothes on the vanity and takes his phone out from his jeans pocket. He dials the number he has committed to memory even though they haven't talked in years. After 3 rings he hears a groggy voice come on..."Hello" they say. "Hi it is me Will" "Will?" I haven't heard from you in like forever." I know I know...and I am so sorry to call you like this out of the blue and so late at night or early in the morning depending on how you want to look at it." Will says trying to lighten the mood a bit." "Will you don't sound good." "Are you okay" With that one question Will starts to cry. "Will what is wrong". "Are you hurt or in trouble?" "A little of both I guess." Will say through his tears. "Do you think you could meet up with me in about half and hour?" "Sure Will what do you say we meet at the place we use to hang out at in half and hour." the voice suggest. "That would fine and thank you for this." I will see you in half an hour." the voice says and hangs up." Will proceeds to get dressed as quietly as he can. Once he is fully dressed he opens the bathroom door but keeps the light off so that it doesn't shine on Sonny and possibly wake him up." "He can not talk to Sonny like this and can't answer any of his questions because he is not sure of the answer right now.

Will gets to his car and sits in it for a moment before he starts it. He finally pulls out of the parking lot and head off to his old stomping grounds.

When he arrives he see his friend standing and looking at the water. Will approaches and his friend turns around while Will is still a few feet away. The look on Will's face conveys the emotions he is going through. They embrace and Will starts to cry audibly on his friends shoulder and they both embrace even harder. Will cries for about 5 minutes while they embrace and then he finally releases his grip. "So long time no see" the friend says trying to put Will at ease." "I know it has been a long time." Will says as he wipes his nose on a napkin he had in his pocket. "And thank you for coming like this I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." "Will we have been friend almost our whole life of course I would come for you". "You had me concerned on the phone Will when you said that you were both hurt and in trouble." "Come on lets sit on the ledge here, I brought you a coffee...still just black right?" Will laughs a bit and says "yeah, good memory." They sit there in silence for a few moment. "So tell me Will what is going on?" 'Well I am not even sure I can explain it." "I am truly happy for the first time in my life, the first time." "Stop the presses...Will Horton is happy." "Well I never thought I would live to see the day." Will laughs a bit and say "how sad is that?"

"Well Will when we were growing up I could always tell you just never fit in...no matter how hard you tried you couldn't do it." "It wasn't so drastic as a square peg in a round hole it was more of a round peg that just didn't fit into the round hole." "And let's face it Will your life compared to most of us was a trainwreck...no offense intended." "None taken because I know what you mean." "But Will you had so many things in your life that were screwed up." "You were a volleyball for your parents" "One week this house one week that house or the odd days when you didn't even know where you were sleeping that night." Will that can mess with anyone's mind not to mention the mind of a child, and any feeling of stability are virtually nonexsistance." "Funny you should say that because I was talking to someone just the other day and said the same thing." "I had no roots in either place." "And Will I love your mom but she always left messes for you to clean up." "Your her child and you had to take care of her." " You never really even got a childhood like the rest of us." "I know all these things and I think that is why I am so screwed up about being happy." "What do you mean Will?"

"Well nothing ever seen to go right for me, my parents were screwed up and they pass the baggage on to me." "So I was living my life never really feeling good about anything, myself, my family, our situation." "I sort of think I was prepared for my life being that way and that it was never going to change."

"Then there was the whole"... "Gay thing you mean to say?" Will pauses "Yes so then I had even more baggage heaped on me." "My insecurities were in overdrive." "I mean my family was a trainwreck like you said and for me to be gay on top of that, and worrying about if they would disown me or something." "I just thought well this is it I will never stand a chance of being happy ever." "Then someone came along." "Sonny you mean?" "What...how did you know that?" "Hey what can I say people talk." "Jeepers I didn't think I was fodder for the dinner table." "It wasn't like that Will they were people that care about you...and wanted see you happy." "So anyway go on with what you were saying I didn't mean to interrupt you like that" "No that's no problem I was just caught off guard." "But anyway Sonny comes along and I can see for the first time I could actually be happy...and not in a fleeting way but a real...long term happy." " I am not going to say that we haven't hit a major speed bump and I mean major one, but I won't go into that, but even with this wrench thrown into the works I am still happy with him."

"So the reason I am so emotional I guess is I am actually having a problem comprehending this." "Am I making any sense at all here." "Will you are making perfect sense." "let's equate it to this...you have been swimming in the shallow end of the pool your whole life and then one day someone comes by and throws you into the deep end." "You have never been in that end before so you don't know what to make of it." "It is scary there and you have no skills to deal with it." "So you freak out as it were." " You are trying very hard using every ounce of strength you have to deal with this new situation but you never had any training for it." " I think that is what is happening with Sonny." "Sonny is the deep end of the pool for you." "It is all brand new to you." "First, you have just recently acknowledge that you are gay so you have that to deal with." "Then, you find a person in your life that you can love with everything you got." Emotionally and physically". "Think about that Will this is the first time you are experiencing these things." "Why wouldn't you be scared or confused or feel overwhelmed." "Who wouldn't be if they had led the life you led up til now." " I think Will you just need to accept that this is your new life." "You finally have a chance to live the life you deserve one of a normal person, but then who's to say what is normal?" "Will laughs at that, Well I certainly can't say, because normal isn't even in our vocabulary."Will jokes "Well that is not completely true dysfunction was normal in our family." Will says half jokingly.

"I guess what I am trying to say Will is you are in uncharted territory for you" "And you are going to have to draw your own map". "I think yours is a unique situation and your mind is just trying to keep up with it." "And you just need to get your mind in sync with your heart and emotions." "And it won't be easy, like I said you have no tools in your shed to help you with this." "But if I may make one suggestion?" "Go for it."Will says "It is going to be tough for you to accept this new happiness, because I think that maybe you think you don't deserve it, but Will out of all of us you deserve it the most. So try to enjoy the ride." "It is a big and long rollercoaster but it can still be fun."

"I hope you understand what I said Will." "Actually I do understand much better than when I came over here." "You have given me perspective and shown me that there is a part of my life that I am just now discovering." "And like any explorer there is the fear of the unknown but you have to keep moving on." "There you go Magellan." They both laugh. "Will stands up and helps his friend up." "Thank you for coming out like this and talking to me." "Even when we were young you always saw things differently from the other kids." "You seem to have a clearer mind and saw nuances that others might miss." "That always fascinated me about you." "I think that was why I wanted to be your friend." "Oh so it wasn't because I was so good looking and witty and charming." "Oh spare me your ego." " Suzy Stillman still liked me more than you". "Oh that is hitting below the belt there Mr Horton, you knew I had the biggest crush on her and you didn't even want her but you wouldn't help me get her." "You will pay for that someday William Horton...that's a warning." "Oh I am shaking." "Come here" Will says and the two embrace firmly." "When they separate they look at each other "let's not let so much time go by before we see each other again."Will suggest "I would like to introduce you to Sonny". "I would like that Will." " Well thanks again for coming out for me like this." "You have given me some clarity that I needed". "For you Will anytime." They each walk in opposite directions to their cars. When each reach their respective car they turn and wave to each other.

Will is driving back to Sonny's with a clearer head and a better understanding why he is feeling the things he is. He is glad he had that talk.

Will enters the apartment and undresses and gets into bed next to Sonny. Sonny stirs and wakes up and sees Will staring at him. "What are you doing? Sonny asks. "Just looking at you."Yeah well how about we do a bit more than just looking at each other and Sonny lifts his head to kiss Will.


	29. Chapter 29

Will and Sonny are still in bed. Sonny is awake but doesn't want to wake Will, besides he is enjoying the feel of Will's back against his chest. He replays the love making sessions in his head. He thinks about all the other times he has been with other guys and it was always just about the sex and nothing about the emotions. With Will he got both at the same time. That was new and wonderful for Sonny. He could have them both now. Suddenly Will wakes up and rolls over and looks at Sonny "what the...what were you poking me with?" "Sonny laughs, Sorry dude I was thinking about last night and I guess it got to me. "I guess it did" says Will as he leans over and kisses Sonny. "You up for another round?" Sonny suggest?" "I am but I wanted to talk to you about last night." "What was something wrong..did I hurt you?" Come on, did it look or sound like you were hurting me?" Will says as he pushes on the front of Sonny's shoulder. "Then what about last night do you need to talk about? Will reaches over to the nightstand and takes the key in his hand. "This" as Will holds the key up between them. "I meant it Will, I want you to move in with me." " I know you do Sonny and nothing would be greater than to wake up in bed with you like this every morning." "Then where are we having an issue." "Well you know my family and the messes we make for ourselves. "I mean I am a Horton after all...you know our motto is" "let us get involved and we can screw that up for you lickidy split at no charge to you." "Sonny laughs and says "it is not that bad, look you're in the family and you're perfect." "That's not true" Will says with a grin," but thanks for that." No what I am saying is this." "With this baby coming who knows how things could play out." "What do you mean?" "I know this may sound extreme and to you it might seem like that could never happen". "But as I said I am a Horton they usually do happen."

"This has nothing to do with you." "I love you more each time we are together." "But I have to be realistic here." "What if something or someone comes between me and Gaby, and when she has the baby that something or someone tries to keep me from seeing him or her.? "Take Nick for instance, that's provided he stays with her when he finds out, you know how he feels about gays. "What if he talks her into, I don't know say asking for full custody, or says that I lead a deviant lifestyle being gay and all." " I just don't want to be in a situation that could compromise my relationship with my child." "I just think for now that we should keep things the way they are." "Am I making sense, have I offended you at all." "Actually Will I think you are right that is a risk you shouldn't take for the sake of your child." "And no you have not offended me at all." "It actually shows me how much you love this child and he or she isn't even born yet." "So I retract my offer to move in with me." But...and this is a HUGE but... "Yikes this sounds big" Will says smirking.

"Keep the key for a late night booty calls or a morning ones or an afternoon ones. Or even a right now ones." Sonny says as he pushes Will down and climbs on top of him. "So I have been relegated to a booty call."Will says sarcastically. "Shut up and kiss me" Sonny says as he lean down and they repeat last nights performance again.

Will and Sonny get out of bed around 11:00 am. They shower together and get dressed Will dressing in some of Sonny's clothes because he didn't bring a change from last night. Something he is going to have to rectify. Or Sonny is going to be walking around naked. Wait that doesn't sound so bad Will think's to himself. "Well it is my night to close up the coffee house and it being a Saturday it will be a late night so if you find the time or get a chance stop by." "Oh I'll make the time." "Count on it." Will says as he raises his eyebrows twice rapidly." Sonny looks at him and laughs." "So what are your plans for the day?" Sonny asked. "Well I am going to stop by the apartment." " Which I am sure won't go well since I didn't let my mom know that I wasn't coming home last night." "Of course I will blame that entirely on you." "Oh nice put me on her bad side already." Sonny says as he throws his wet towel at Will. "Hey I am just saying you seduced me last night...that is the story I'm running with." Sonny laughed out loud. "Oh and you put up such a fight too." Sonny says sneeringly.

"Well I've got to go." Sonny says as he walks over to Will to give him a kiss goodbye. "I will see you later at the coffee house and tell your mom I say hi" Sonny says as he leaves.

Will finishes dressing and grabs all the stuff he had in the pockets of last night clothes and then packs up his dirty clothes to wash and heads out.

"Hey I am home he yells as he enters the apartment." "Where the hell have you"...Sami says but doesn't finish because she see him dressed in clothes that aren't his and carrying clothes that are. "Oh so I guess it is safe to say you two have kissed and made up." "Well there was some kissing involved...definitely some kissing." "Okay...Okay I get the picture." "So everything is worked out with you two." "Yeah Sonny and I had a long talk about things and cleared the air and we are back on solid ground again." This time I think for good". "Good I am glad to hear it ...you are no fun when you aren't with him." "You're a different person with him, a whole person."Sami offers "So where are the rugrats I wanted to say hi?" "Oh Hope and Jennifer came by to take them to the zoo with Ciera." "Oh good for them...I bet Jonny was in the car before they could even finish asking." "You know your brother...mention the zoo and he is standing at the door with his coat on to go." "So have you talked with Gaby weren't you two meeting today?"Will asked. "We are I am meeting her at the square at 1:00. Why what's up?" "Let me make this as brief as I can and you tell me if you think I am right, Okay?' " Sure what is it" "Well Sonny and I were talking..."Oh so you do talk when you are at his apartment?" "Will give her a not a time to joke look." "Okay sorry about that poorly time attempt at levity." "Go on".

"Well Sonny asked me to move in with him." "Will isn't that a bit fast?" "Mom that is not the point of this conversation." " Please let me get this all out and then you can ask questions make statements or whatever okay?" "Okay sorry again." "So he gave me a key and asked me to move in." "I slept on it and when I woke up this morning I felt like it was not the right thing to do." "Not because I didn't want to because I did but I am a Horton and what comes along with being a Horton are disasters." " So I told Sonny that it was not the right time to do this because, what if Gaby, for whatever reason decides that she wants sole custody of the child." "And what if she or someone uses the fact that I am a gay father living with my boyfriend, because that is all he can be in this state and she uses that against me?" "I told Sonny that right now I want to keep everything above board and not do anything that could jeopardize my chances with my child after it is born." " Sonny agreed with me and thought it was the right thing to do." "So what do you think?" "Well Will for starter is really stinks that you have to think about this like that but I think you are both right." "As you stated we are Horton's and "something wicked this way comes" for all of us." "So in my opinion that is a very wise decision." "Of course I wouldn't share that sentiment with anyone but me, Sonny and Marlena." "I would suggest that you contact a lawyer but once you do that then it will be open season on you." "Everyone will want to know why you need a lawyer." "Does Sonny's mom and dad know about Gaby and the baby." "It hasn't come up yet but I was going to talk to Sonny about that tonight." "Well I only mention it because he is a lawyer and Sonny's dad so I am sure he would do anything to assure Sonny's happiness." "The only other person I could think of is my sister." "But she is in Switzerland." " Listen I will talk to Marlena"...I really wish you wouldn't call her that" Will interrupts. "Get over it we are fine with it so leave it alone." "But what I was going to say was that maybe Marlena...mom...for you...Could give your Aunt a call and see if she has any suggestions on how to proceed." "That would be great I would feel alot better if I was proactive on this." " Okay I will talk to MOM...and let you know how things go." "But for now I have to get ready to go meet up with Gaby." I will call you and tell you how things go." "Okay?" " Yeah thanks." "Ok I am going to head out I have some errands to run...Ah...could you possibly throw my dirty clothes in with your wash?" "Fine just throw them on the pile in the kids room." "Thanks mom" Will says as he dumps the clothes on the floor of the kids room." "I'll talk to you later." Will states. "Okay". And Will leaves.


	30. Chapter 30

Though this is my first foray into fanfiction and even though I have written 30 chapters I am not sure if my stuff is boring or not really what readers want to read. So if you have the time please let me know what you think. It would be appreciated. Thanks Mike

Sonny is in the coffee house doing busy work. Refilling napkin holders, stocking the sugar packets and such. He is thinking of how much he enjoys being with Will and how much he loves him. When the door opens and he see Lucas walk in. It suddenly occurs to him that due to all this confusion and baby issue he hasn't gotten around to talking to Will about sitting down and having a talk with his dad. Sonny is almost positive that no one has told him about Gaby and the baby so he is not going to bring it up. Sonny finishes refilling the sugar and walks back behind the counter. Lucas approaches.

"Afternoon Mr. Horton what can I get for you today.? "Nothing for me today Sonny I came here to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes to sit and talk?" "Sure just give me a minute to handle something and I will be right with you." "Just grab a table." "Sonny has nothing to do he just needs time to regroup and prepare himself for what's to come.

Sonny approaches Lucas's table and sits down across from him. "So what did you want to talk to me about Mr. Horton?" "Well Sonny I haven't seen my son in a while so first I want to know how he is?" "Okay... Mr. Horton I don't wish to become the line of communication between you and your son." "Sonny I...Mr. Horton Sonny says cutting him off. "I understand the spot you are in so let me say this first...in answer to your question Will is fine." "Now on to the more broader issue here." "Mr Horton, and no offense intended, this rift between you and your son has been brought on by your inability to accept that your son is gay and all that that mean." "As you have said before you will accept your son being gay as long as he doesn't live his life as a gay man." "And without being too crude about it, I think the only thing that is bothering you is you can't accept in your mind the thought of two men loving each other physically." Lucas turns his head away as Sonny says that. "See Mr. Horton that is exactly what I mean." "Just the mention of it and you become uncomfortable." While Sonny says this Marlena enters. She immediately sees Sonny talking to Lucas and judging from Sonny's mildly aggressive hand gestures that things are not going well. " She thinks that she should perhaps intervene.

"Mr. Horton I love your son and..."Well hello boys" Marlena intrudes...just came in for some tea and saw you so I hope you don't mind if I join you...I hate to sit alone." Marlena sit down next to Lucas boxing him in, given that he is sitting next to a wall on one side and she on the other, and not giving him a chance to escape as it were. "Hello Marlena, offers Lucas", "Hello Dr Evans" Sonny greets her. Sonny knows what Marlena is doing because that whole, I hate to sit alone thing is not true. She comes in alone all the time and enjoys people watching or reading book or magazine. Sonny looks at Marlena and she give one of her i am in on it looks to him. He can't help but feel a bit relieved and thankful for her observational skills.

"So what were the two you talking about before I so rudely interrupted." Marlena say with a very slight sarcastic tone. Sonny picks up on it and has a faint smile on but Lucas is getting a bit angry. Marlena sees this and attempt to calm him down so they don't have an incident like they had in the square. "So Lucas I saw the kids the other night they couldn't stop talking about some movie you took them too." "Seems you did a bit of overindulging with them" Marlena says with a laugh. "Popcorn, soda and candy." "Good heavens how did you keep them in their seat?" "Whatever you did please teach me, that is a skill that would come in handy when I babysit." Marlena laughs again. Lucas has calmed down now with the faint praise he just received from Marlena. She is good at doing that Sonny has notice. She can defuse a conflict very well Sonny thinks. "Well since you are here together and the only thing you two really have in common is Will I am going to venture to guess that you were disgusting him." "Am I right?" "Neither say anything at first. "Then Lucas speaks up...it was a private conversation between Sonny and I." "Yes I could see that when I came in but I could also see that it was escalating." "So why don't you let me be a third party to mediate a bit." " This isn't a negotiation Marlena." "Actually Lucas it is very much a negotiation." "You are having issues with Will and his life and you can't seem to get over the hump as it were." "So you are directing some of your anger at your inability to cope with it on Sonny here." "That is okay Dr Evans I am use to it by now...I have a tougher skin than I show."

"Well Sonny you shouldn't have had to developed that, and I am sorry society has made you do it." "But let me say what I believe is going on here." "Lucas since our discussion on the square the other day you made it clear that you do not approve of Will's relationship." "Now you claimed that it was because you felt...or your opinion was that Sonny was moving too fast for your taste." "Marlena I am not one of your patients so don't talk to me like one.." "I am sorry Lucas I didn't mean for it to come out that way." "Perhaps some of my professional life spills over to my personal." "I will have to learn to keep that in check in the future." Sonny is totally impressed at how Marlena handled that. "But never the less that is how you feel is it not." "Sonny has been around the block a few times...maybe more that a few times."Lucas accuses. Sonny let's that go he understands it is coming from anger. Misplaced anger but anger anyway. "He knows how to play Will to take advantage of him." Now Sonny feels he has crossed the line. And Marlena can see is it in Sonny's face. "She puts her hand on Sonny's forearm and squeezed it gently but firmly asking Sonny to let her handle this part please. Sonny looks at her and resigns to let her do this.

"Okay Lucas going on that assumption...what is a proper time for Will to be ready for that." "Ready for another step in their relationship? "It doesn't matter now the deed has been done." Lucas says in disgusted. "So they have crossed that threshold, yet Sonny is still here he still loves your son and he hasn't cast him aside as you claimed that he would." "He is just waiting for a proper length of time so it won't reflect badly on him." "Marlena squeezed Sonny's arm again." "Lucas listen to me...please listen to me... do you know how that sounds...how it really sounds?" "You have in your head created this whole plot by Sonny to do something to your son." "And he waited over a year to act on this created plot." "Don't you think that sounds a bit over the top?. Even you Lucas...you're a smart man, even you have to see that that is beyond reason."Lucas is silent."

"So let's get to what is really bothering you." "Because Lucas you love your son I know you do and he loves you." So the real problem here is not Sonny." "The fact is, if Will had met a girl one night and took her somewhere and had sex with her the very first night you would be perfectly fine with it. In fact I would say you would look at him as a stud." "Why because your son had sex with a woman." "But no your son is not attracted to women he is attracted to men...Sonny in particular." "And he has known Sonny for over a year and nothing ever happened." "Sonny never applied pressure to Will in fact he was support for Will in very trying times." "And Lucas I have seen people who have gone through struggles like Will's and it doesn't end well for them or their families." "But Will had Sonny there the whole way. And anywhere along that long struggle Sonny could have taken advantage of him." "But what did he do he let Will work this out on his own." "Sonny was a support system to him not pushing him one way or the other but letting Will face his reality in his own way." "And when Will was able to admit to himself who he really was Sonny still didn't take advantage". "It took time for Will to realized how he felt about Sonny." "He arrived at that on his own." "Lucas I want you to be completely honest with yourself here." If Sonny was a woman and it was going to be Will's first time, but not for her would you be behaving this way." "Would you be accusing her of taking advantage of your son." "Be honest Lucas." " Lucas sits in silence looking around the coffee house anywhere but at Marlena or Sonny. "No I probably wouldn't. Lucas admits. You probably wouldn't, or you wouldn't at all."Marlena wants him to admit it.

"Lucas squirms in his chair because he is trapped, he knows what the truth is but if he admits it then these accusation he has been throwing at Sonny have been a smokescreen for what is really bothering him. And to admit that, then he has to admit that he is homophobic. "Lucas knows he has to admit it or he will never get his son back fully. "No I wouldn't". Sonny is sitting there in shock. Shocked that Marlena got Lucas to admit that he Sonny was not the problem at all. "So now that that is established there is just one more thing to admit to Lucas and I think you can now." "What is really bothering you is the thought of your son with another man...in this case Sonny." Isn't that what is really bothering you." "Yes that is where all of my resentment for Sonny is coming from I will admit that. "But by doing that I have to admit to myself that I am homophobic with a gay son." "How do I reconcile that?" Sonny finally speaks up. "Mr Horton to be honest I do sympathize with you and this conflict." "I have had many friend who have gone through the very same thing." "And to think that a person can change their view over night is ridiculous and not realistic." You told me that you were going to attend a PFLAG meeting with your ex wife. "Did you go?" "Honestly Sonny I didn't...I didn't think I needed that and beside I felt that people would be judging me and looking at me saying to themselves, he has a gay son. "Sonny gave Lucas a little smirk..."There there for the same reason...so no one is judging anyone."

They all sat in silence for a moment until Lucas spoke up. "Sonny I want to apologize to you for the way I have treated you, accused you of things that were really only in my head." "Mr Horton forget about it." "All that matter is that you try to understand this ...I know it bothers you still to hear this despite what just happen here, but I truly love your son with all my heart and the thought of hurting him in anyway would kill me." "And it would make me so happy if you would try to go to one of those meeting." "I do think that if you talk to other parents in your place that you will be able to get through this and get back to having the relationship I know you and Will want." "Well all I can say Sonny is I will try, but I think now that I have been able to be true to my feelings it might be easier this time." "Thank you so much Mr Horton this means so much to me and not for my sake but for Will's. Lucas looks at Marlena and says "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier I was out of line." "Of everyone in the family I don't think there is another person who loves and cares for Will more than you...and unfortunately that includes Sami and I." "We haven't always been there for him but you have." " And I want to thank you for that." "First no need to apologize and second you're right I do care so deeply for Will. But as much as I am there for him, he needs and loves you both".

"Well I better get going" Lucas says as he slides toward Marlena and she stands up to let him by.

"Thank you Marlena and thank you Sonny for understanding and for caring for my son." Lucas then turns and walks toward the door and leaves. "Dr Evans...I said it before and I will say it again...I can see why people want to talk to you." I never thought that Mr Horton could face himself like that but you got him to do it without degrading him in anyway." He could leave here with his dignity still intact." "That is a gift you have there." Sonny says. "of course you have been talking to us all this time that you probably don't have time for your cup of tea now." "Well Sonny it just so happens that I am meeting a friend here and I came early so that I could actually talk to you for just a few minutes." "She won't be here for at least 15 minutes probably longer, she has this strange watch that seems to run slower than anyone elses." Sonny laughs..." I have friend like that." "So your regular?" "That would be perfect." "Okay coming right up and then we can have that talk." Thank you Sonny".

"Here you go Dr. Evans" as Sonny takes his seat." "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Well Sonny I was just wondering after our talk the other day how things were going?" "Dr Evans they could not have gone better." " I did exactly what you said and we talked through it and the air has been cleared and we both know where we stand now." "Does that mean that you are together or that you decide to keep the friendship alive?" "Oh no, we are together."...Sonny remembering the night before and blushes. Marlena say with good natured ribbing...Oh I can see by the change in your complexion that things went very well." Sonny blushes even more. "I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you I was just having some fun with you." "I know that. I am not bothered by it ... just a little shy about that part." "I understand I won't do it again." "Am I late? Marlena looks up at her friend...and is taken aback..."Late my dear you're early...did you buy a new watch of something?" Marlena laughs. "Well I will let you two ladies talk." As Sonny stands up, "Is there anything I could get you?" "Anything that has the most caffeine in it...just kidding but I would like a cup of black coffee please"she says. "Coming right up."


	31. Chapter 31

As you tell if you have been reading my stuff I am not following the plot on the show. I am going to take certain things in new directions. I don't want to just rehash what has happen on the show.

Will has been running errands most of the day. He caught up with Abby over some coffee in the square. He had to buy some items he needed for a project he was doing for school. And he stopped in the college library to do some reading up on some things he missed in some of his classes. It was getting dark and he wanted to find out how things went with Gaby and his mom so he decided to pay her a visit and pick up his clothes that she was washing for him.

"Hello...anyone home?" Will yells from the door as he closes it. "Shhhhhh keep your voice down the kids are sleeping."Sami said in whispered tones. "That trip to the zoo really did them in." "Their heads hit the pillow and they were out like a light in seconds." "So how was your day." "Dull ...but I ran into Abby and caught up a bit." " You didn't tell her about..." "O God no...but speaking of God I did stop by to see Uncle Eric yesterday." " He looks great and he really seems to be happy." "You should invite him over for dinner some night so I can bring Sonny and introduce them." Will suggested. "So you talked to him about the whole gay thing." "Mom we are really going to have to find some other way to describe this...the whole gay thing... is wearing thin don't you think." "How about you simply say "you talk to him about being gay" lets try that okay?" "Okay I will give it a try ...if I can remember..." "So anyway you talk to him about being gay? Sami asked. "Yeah sort of, I think I put him on the spot though." "I sort of forced his hand about the church's view on homosexually." "So what did he say?" "Well that was the funny part...I think I made him squirm just a bit, but when all was said and done he sort of dodge it." "He wasn't saying one thing or the other but he made his point...and my take away from it was that he personally is okay with it." "Now for how he balances that with the church's view I don't know." "But anyway it was great to see him.? "I am sure he was glad to see you." "He seem to be." "But I would really like to talk about was how was your visit with Gaby?" Will asked

"It was okay...she really didn't have much to say"Sami says. "Wait I thought the whole purpose of the visit was to talk about what to expect and stuff like that." Will queried. "Well we touched on that ..very little...but she seem to be somewhere else." "Honestly Will I don't think she can really think straight about this yet, since she hasn't told Rafe or Nick or anyone for that matter." "I think once she jumps those hurdles I think she will be more receptive to having a conversation." "She has a lot to confront before she can get comfortable with the situation." "I do feel so bad for her though...but all we can do is be there for her."Sami concludes. "And Will I want you to be careful...you know how Rafe can sometimes fly off the handle." "So be on the look out" "Mom he will yell at me and he has every right to but I think once he gets that off he chest he will feel better." "Though I doubt he will ever forgive me." "Well Will not to say you didn't make a mistake..a huge mistake... but there were two of you involved so the blame can not rest solely on your shoulders." So enough of that." Sami tries to change the subject.

"So have you seen Sonny today? "No in fact I am heading over there now." "I will hang out till he closes up." "So does that mean you won't be sleeping here tonight." Will looks at his mother for that disapproving stare but doesn't find it so he tells her "Probably not, but since we are on the subject ...did you get a chance to wash those clothes I threw in the pile on the floor?" "Yes I did and listen here Mister...I am not going to be your maid service." "You just stop by to drop off your laundry." "And expect to come back in a few hours and have it washed and folded for you". "Because baby...that ain't gonna happen." Sami states exaggerating it. " I know... I know...I won't do it again." "Promise." "So other than the unproductive visit with Gaby anything else happen." 'Nope not a thing." "I got caught up on some work things since the kids weren't here." "Did THREE LOADS of laundry." "And yours are on your bed all nice and folded." "Thank you so much" Will says as he heads to his bedroom to retrieve them." He comes out and walks up to his mom..."What no starch in the collar?" Will say almost with a straight face. "I'll give you some starch mister." "Well no seriously ...thank you so much for doing this...it won't happen again." " "Well I am going to go and meet up with Sonny" Will says as he bends down to kiss his mom on the cheek and heads for the door. "I love you"...I love you too as the door closes.

Will arrives at the coffee house at around 9:30 and it closes at 10:00 so he figures he will just hang out and help Sonny close up.

As Will enters the coffee house Sonny walks by him with a tray of what look like lattes. Sonny acknowledges Will with a big smile and continues on to deliver the drinks. Will scans the place and finds his friend. Will walks over to him and sits down without being invited. "So I haven't seen you in years and I see you 2 times in two... no make that technically one day." "Well I had to see for my myself with my own eyes who the guy was that made the impossible happen." "Come on I wasn't that pathetic was I?" "Well Will let's just say that if they were giving awards for the toughest time growing up in our school you would have won". "So how are you feeling after our talk this morning?" "Much better I just have to work on the feeling that I deserve someone like him" As Will follows Sonny with his eyes. "Trust me good friend you do". "Well I have seen what I wanted to see so I will be heading out." "I wish only the best for you Will and I think this guy might be just the person to give you the best." "See you later" he says as he walks out.

The place has slowed down and people are finishing their drinks and leaving. Sonny approaches, "Will could you do me a huge favor and throw on an apron and bus these table for me Holly is leaving early so I will be short handed? "Sure no problem." Where are the aprons?" "On a shelf under the counter." Will gets up and goes and grabs an apron and starts to bus the empty table. When he finishes the last table he sees almost every has left except for one middle aged guy. Will walks over to Sonny who is behind the counter making change a customer. Will leans in and asked..."what's with the guy over there?" "Oh him"..."and here's your change and thank you for coming"..."he stops in maybe twice a month and always shortly before we close and orders something and then drinks it slowly so we all have to wait for him to finish." "I have to lock up be right back." "Yeah okay." It is now 10:15 and the guy finally makes his way to the counter. " Well I hope everything was to your liking?" "I am sorry please excuse me" Will interrupts "but Sonny where is the box of the sugar packets?" "They are under the counter." As Will stoops down below the counter he put his hand on Sonny's thigh causing Sonny to step closer to the counter. The guy is blathering on about something as Will's hand slides up Sonny's thigh to his to pleasure point and Will starts to rub him. Sonny trying to remain compose loses the pitch in his voice to a slightly higher pitch. Suddenly Wills hand slips between Sonny's thigh and Will start to feel Sonny's ass over his jeans. "Sonny move even closer to the counter so close that he has the bottom of his rib cage resting on it. Will notices the bulge forming in Sonny's pants and he start to rub it with his free hand. Sonny doesn't know how much longer he can take this. The guy finally takes out his wallet to pay and Sonny says."..it's...ah...it's ah...on the house." "Well that is very nice of you young man." No problem …...ah no problem... at all. As the guy turns to walk away and Sonny is about to cum he looks at Sonny and says..I am going to tell my friends about this place." At this point Sonny has reached the point of no returns and cums in his pants. "He knows his face must be flush but then realizes that he can't very well walk out to unlock the door for the guy so he calls "Will"..."Oh found them as Will stands up. "They were hard to get out." "I'm sorry Sonny did you need something?" "Why yes Will I did ...could you please let this gentleman out? "Oh sure...can do boss." "By the way I think some cream spilled back there, you may want to clean it up before we go" as Will reaches the door to unlock it to let the customer out." "Thanks for coming...please come again soon." Just as he closes and locks the door...he burst out laughing...he has his head on the door laughing away. He finally turns toward Sonny who has his head on the counter trying to regain his composure. "What the hell was that about?" "Well you were stuck here after hours just for that guy so I figured you deserved a treat." "And you couldn't wait until I got home?" Sonny ask. "Nope I guess not." "You are one evil person Will Horton. "Now what am I going to do?" "I can't walk out of here like this." " Sure you can you just leave the apron on." "Undo the top part and let it flap down". "No one will notice." " Guess I am going to have to bring a change of clothes to leave here for when you come by and help." "Let's clean up and get back to my apartment where you are in for it William Horton." "Don't tease me Sonny Kiriakis...I will be expecting the full treatment." "Oh that is what you are going to get." "Trust me."


	32. Chapter 32

It is about 6:30 am and Sonny rolls out of bed reluctantly. He loves laying next to Will and feeling the warmth of his body and the smell of his skin but he has to get to the coffee house early because there is a large shipment coming in at 7:30. He jumps in the shower and when finished he gets dressed all without turning on the light. He doesn't want to wake Will because he was up until 1:00 am studying for a test he has today. And then of course the mini marathon session really wore him out. Sonny thought to himself that Will is one fast learner. He might actually be teaching Sonny a thing or two. Once fully dressed and ready to go he walks around to the other side of the bed and just stares at Will for a few moment. Will half wakes up and sees Sonny staring at him. "What am I drooling or something" Will asks as he runs his hand over his mouth. "No...I just wanted to look at you one more time before I went to work so I could carry this picture in my head all day." "You're a crazy man". "Yeah crazy for you Will Horton". Sonny leans down and kisses Will on the lips and says "good bye". "See you later" Sonny says but Will is already asleep again.

Knock...Knock...Knock..."Alright alright I am coming just a minute." Will throws on his boxers and walks to the door and opens it.

"Holly table 4 is asking for a blueberry scone and a raisin scone could you get that for them please? Sonny requested. It is a busier than normal morning but Sonny likes to keep busy. He heads to the back room to get some supplies when the phone rings. He is just at the archway leading to the store room when Holly yells out..."Sonny it is for you. "Can you take a message"? "Holly speaks to the person on the phone, "She said it is Mrs Brady and needs to talk to you right away." "Sonny gets a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and grabs the phone. Hello Mrs Brady what can I do for you?" "What,... When...how bad...I am on my way." "Holly you're in charge, call Jemma to come in early I have to go." "Everything alright Sonny?" Holly asks. But Sonny just grabs his keys from behind the counter and is out the door.

Sonny runs through the sliding doors of the Emergency Room and looks around for Sami. He spots her on the telephone and runs over to her. Sami hangs up and throws her arms around Sonny. Sonny is now scared. He breaks the embrace and start to pepper Sami with questions.

"Okay...how is Will"? "He is in surgery right now." "Surgery?" "What happen?" " When I left this morning he was fine." " I don't have all the details all I know is that sometime this morning someone attacked Will in your apartment." "ATTACKED...what the hell does the mean." I don't know, but apparently your neighbor Mrs Clayton was coming home from shopping and she saw your apartment door open so she looked in to see if everything was okay and she found Will on the floor in a pool of blood." "That is literally all I know". "How long has he been in surgery?" "About half an hour, but I can't get anyone to give me any details." "Have you called Jennifer or Kayla to see if they can get some information?" "I called them both but all I got was voicemail so I left messages." "What about your mom Dr Evans?" "She is on her way with John." "My dad is leading the investigation he said he would call me if he has anything." "Sonny...think...can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Will anyone at all?" "The only one that comes to mind is Nick" "I thought of him too"Sami said. "Will told me about his run in with him". "Other than him no one." "What about T do you think he would do this?" "If you had asked me that about two months ago I would have said yes, but he has been very supportive of Will and I since we started dating." "So no I don't think he would do this." "Then who could have it in for Will?" Sami contemplates asking this next question but it will come up in time anyway. "Sonny please don't take this the wrong way but could it have been someone after you for some reason." "I have been running that through my head since you called but I couldn't come up with a single person."

"Here comes Marlena."

"What has happen?" "Is Will alright? as Marlena hugs both Sami and Sonny. " We don't know a thing yet."Sami informs them. "And we can't get anyone to talk to us." " Has anyone called Lucas?" "I did but I got his voicemail asking him to call me back...I didn't leave any details just that I wanted him to call me as soon as he got this message." Sami let her know. Marlena offers to go see if she can find out anything. "Thank you for coming John I appreciate it" Sami says. "Will may not be from my blood but he is still my grandson." "So do we have any idea what happen anything at all?" Sami starts to tell John what she knows and Sonny walks off to be alone. "It can't be bad...it just can't." "I can't lose him...Sonny says speaking softly to himself and then starts to cry. In the corner of his eye he catches Marlena coming out from behind the doors. He runs over to her and starts to ask all his questions. Marlena put her hand in Sonny's and says let's join the other so we all know at once. Sonny and Marlena approach John and Sami. "Here is what I know It appears that Will was stuck in the face and apparently fell and struck his head on the corner of some object in your apartment." "Well close to the door that would be my desk." Sonny offers. 'Well from striking his head he apparently split his head open and that is where the blood came from." "They say that if your neighbor hadn't found him when she did he would have died." "Sonny's legs start to give out a bit..and John sees it and catches him and lowers him to a chair.

"Right now they are trying to stop the bleeding in his brain." "They did say that it looks better than they thought, but he is not out of the woods." "Do the they know how long the surgery is going to take? Sonny asked. "They aren't sure..it depends on if they can control the bleeding." "Sonny stands up...and tells them all he has to leave that he will be back shortly." Sami grabs his arm and asks him where he is going. Sonny just responds that he has something to take care of. And leaves.

Sonny let's himself into the mansion and is greeted by Maggie. "Well hello Sonny what a nice surprise". "Is Uncle Victor here?"...yes he is in the parlor". "Is everything alright Sonny you seem upset?. "Sonny walks past Maggie and enters the parlor and closes the doors behind him." "Sonny what a pleasant surprise I didn't know you were stopping over this morning." " I would have had Henderson fix us up something." "I am not here to eat or make a social call Uncle Vic." " You seen upset..please sit down and talk to me what is going on." "Sonny walks over and sit on the sofa and Victor sits at the other end." "Let me start by saying this Uncle Vic." "I have never asked you for anything and I am not comfortable with some of your business practices or tactics but I am going to break my own rule for this one occasion." "Go on Sonny" Victor prompts unfazed by Sonny's comment. " Well today Will was attacked no one knows who did it or why." He is in the hospital undergoing surgery". "They are not sure what will happen." So I am asking you this one time to help me find out who the bastard is that did this to Will by whatever means needed". Victor response "First let me say I am very sorry to hear about Will I like that young man. "As for your request I will put someone on it as soon as we finish here." "Now is there anything I can do to help Will ,fly in a specialist or transport him somewhere for better treatment?" "Thank you Uncle Vic I appreciate the offer but I think he is where he needs to be right now but if things change I will let you know." Sonny stands to leave and Victor stand with him. Victor give Sonny a hug of reassurance. Sonny turns and approaches the door to leave …."thanks again Uncle Vic." Sonny heads towards the door and sees Maggie...I am sorry about my rudeness earlier that was uncalled for." " That's ok." Maggies say. "Well have a good day and Sonny leaves. Maggie walks into the parlor and looks Victor in the eyes...what just happen." "Well it appears that Will Horton was attacked and is in the hospital and Sonny wanted to know if I knew any doctors that dealt with brain injuries." I told him I would make some inquiries." "Well I am going to head down there to check on him." Maggie says. "Yes you do that and keep me apprised of any news."

Maggie leaves and Victor walks over to the phone and dials a number. "Yes it is me. I need you right now."

Sonny arrives back at the hospital and sees more people there for Will. Lucas has arrived and Will's grandma Kate and Roman Brady. Sonny approaches them. "Any news?" Sonny ask almost not wanting to hear the answer. Sami speaks for the group. "Yes Will is out of surgery and the doctor feel everything went well but that they have to monitor him 24/7 make sure he doesn't have anymore bleeding in the brain." "Can I see him?" "The doctors said not yet...they have placed him into an self induced coma so that the brain can heal." "They will monitor him constantly looking for any changes." Roman speaks asking Sonny if he could speak to him for a moment. The two walk off together to the far side of the ER where they can't be overheard.

"Sonny I am not sure if you know but I am personally running the investigation on this.' "Yes Mrs Brady told me that...do you have any leads or anything?" "As of right now all we have is the statement that Mrs Clayton gave us." "Now Sonny I have to ask you a few questions." "That is fine ask me anything you want. I want this bastard to pay for this." Roman notices that this is uncharacteristic for Sonny but he proceeds on." "Sonny I have to ask these question and I don't want you to get upset because they won't be pleasant." "As I said Mr Brady you can ask me anything at all if it means we catch this guy." Roman takes out a pad and pencil and finds a clean page. "Okay first...when was the last time you saw Will?" "I guess it was when I left for work at about 7:15 this morning." "I have heard from others that you two had a falling out recently...is that right?" "Yes it is...but we have resolved that and everything is fine." "May I ask the nature of the conflict?" "Mr Brady I am afraid that is not something I can not divulge". "That would have to be answered by Will." "Okay fine". Roman concedes. "Now can you think of anyone …...anyone at all who might have any reason to hurt Will." "Well as I said to Mrs Brady the only person I know of that Will had an argument with recently was Nick Fallon." "Now I am not saying he did it but he and Will did have words at the pub a few days ago." " Do you know what they argued about?" " Well from what I understand it had to do with Will being gay." "Okay since we are on that subject is there anyone in your past that might be angry that you are with Will?" "You know a jealousy thing." "No no one at all." "I mean there was a guy who had asked me out a few times but I kept declining his offer because i was interested in Will and he felt Will was a waste of my time." "Who was that? "His name was Brian Dunlop...but I don't really think he is the type to do something like this." "Well from my experience Sonny people will do things for love they would never do otherwise." "One last question...could this attacker have been after you?" "Mr Brady I have been wracking my brain trying to think of anyone who might have it out for me and I could come up with nothing." "What about this T person?" "Didn't he give you a hard time when it was known that you were gay." "Well as I told Mrs Brady...if you had asked me that 2months ago I would have yes but ..he has been a good friend to Will and I ever since we started dating." "Okay that is all for now but I may have more questions for you later." "That is fine anytime, anything I can do to help." Roman and Sonny rejoined the group. "Anything new?" "No but they did say that a few of us could go in to see him but to not stay too long." Sami stated. "We are going to go in first...Lucas and I". "We won't stay too long then someone else can go in." "Sami and Lucas left the group and walk down the hall to the room Will was in." The remaining people just mulled about not talking to each other. Marlena could see that Sonny was distraught about this and she went over to comfort him. " Hello Sonny". Sonny didn't respond. "Will is going to be fine I just know he is." Marlena said as she put her hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. "Dr Evans I just don't think I could take if the worse were to happen." "Well Sonny we just have to think on the positive side and pray for him."

Sami and Lucas returned to the group. Sami was crying and Lucas had his arm around her in an attempt to console her. "Two more can go in but don't stay long." Marlena walked over to Sonny and took his hand and said we will go." "The two walked hand and hand down the hall. When they entered the room they saw Will hooked up to all kinds of machines. Sonny started to cry and walked over to the bed and put his hand over Will's. Sonny was willing his energy to Will thinking, take whatever you need from me to get better. Marlena was on the other side of the bed and she was talking softly to Will. "You listen here young man...you are going to get better and soon because who am I going to play scrabble with if you're not around." "And besides my heart wouldn't be complete if you were not in my world." The nurse came in and informed them that there time was up." Sonny leaned down over the railing and kissed Will on his bandaged head. Then lean close to Will's ear..."I love you...come back to me." They left the room and when Sonny got to the group he walked over to Kate and thanked her for letting him go in there first. "I know how much you love Will so I know it wasn't easy for you forfeit your place." "Sonny truth be told if Will comes through this it will be because of you." "He is attached to you and that can't be broken." "So you just keep visiting him and talking to him." "Hearing your voice will bring him back to us." Sonny hugged her and then she went down the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

It has been a little over 24 hours since Will's attack. The doctors have instructed the family to go home and get some rest. He informs them that Will may not wake up for a while. We will call you as soon as there are any changes. Sami protest but Marlena talks her into coming home with her. Hope has the children and it would be best if we all stayed together so that we can all be there should things change. Sonny tells them that he is going to stick around a bit but that he will go home in a little while. So everyone but Sonny leaves.

Sonny is sitting in a chair just staring out at nothing. His eyes are open but he has no idea what he is looking at because all he can see is Will's face that morning. "Excuse me...Sir...excuse me...". Sonny snaps back to reality and looks up. "Are you Sonny Kiriakis?" "Yes...,Sonny stands quickly, is there something wrong...is Will alright?" "Could you follow me please." The man starts to walk away and Sonny follows him. They are walking down the hall that Will's room is on and stop when they arrive at his room. The gentleman opens the door to the room. "It has been arranged that you can stay in the room with Mr Horton." " A cot will be brought in for you to sleep on should you need to." "Who arranged this? Sonny asked. "I am sorry sir I am just following orders". "The nurses have been informed of this arrangement so you will not be disturbed by them." "They will only be coming in to check on Mr. Horton." "Should you need anything I am sure they can accommodate you." Just as the man is leaving a cot is being wheeled in and set up. Sonny watches them set up the cot and leave. Sonny's attention is drawn to Will. He pulls a chair over so that he is close to Will's face looking for any sign of movement. He reaches out and holds Will's hand. As before he is trying to give Will all his strength. "Hey Will I am here with you and I am not leaving until you are okay." " Your mom and dad were here and your grandmas Marlena and Kate were here too." "They are all praying for you to get better soon."

"Sonny continues to hold Will's hand and reaches into his pocket to get his cell phone. He dials his Uncle Vic. "Hello" Victor says. "Uncle Vic it is me Sonny" "Is Will okay". Well he is not out of the woods but he is hanging in there so that is a good sign." "I wanted to thank you for making these arrangement for me." "What arrangement would those be?" Victor asks curiously. "About me being able to stay in Will's room with him." "I am afraid I did not make those arrangement Sonny". "Then who did?" "Well I would assume someone with considerable pull with the hospital". "Oh...okay...well I am sorry to have bothered you." "Sonny you are never a bother...and regarding that other matter I have people looking into it." "I will let you know what we find out." "Thank you for that Uncle Vic...it means alot to me." " No one hurts a Kiriakis." Victor response. "You let me know if you need anything at all." " I will Uncle Vic thank you ...bye". "Good bye Sonny". "And they both hang up just as the door opens and a doctor enters.

"So how is our patient doing today?" the doctor asks looking from Will to Sonny. "Well I just got in here so I haven't observed to much." Sonny says wearily. "I am sorry but do I know you?"Sonny asked. " I don't think so." responses the doctor. "It's is just that your face looks vaguely familiar to me." "I get that alot I guess I just have one of those faces." the doctor says as he checks the IVs and writes in the chart. "Well everything seems to be fine..I will check back in half and hour." "Mr Kiriakis you look tired perhaps you should lay down for a while and get some rest you won't be doing Mr Horton any good if you're exhausted and I am sure he would be very concerned about you if he saw you like this." "Maybe later" but thank you for your concern. "Well I will see you in half and hour". "Please do try to get some rest". "I will doctor ...thank you".

Sonny's attention goes back to Will but the doctor makes him curious. Sonny has his head resting on the railing of the bed and he starts to fade off. He is not sure how long he has been asleep but he feels someone touching his hair. He raises his head and sees that it is Will weakly touching him. "Will …...Will can you hear me..."? "Will eyes start to flutter but he can't keep them open. "He manages to say in a strained voice...where am I?" Sonny runs out into the hallway and just happens to run into the doctor from before. "Sonny tries to tell him that..."Yes Mr Kiriakis we notice the increased activity on our monitor." "If you will wait out here we would like to examine Mr Horton." as the doctor and two nurses go into the room.

The doctor leans over the bed to take a look into Will's eyes. Will opens his eyes and sees him. "Hey buddy how you doing"? "I am seeing you more than my wife these past few days." "We are just going to check you out here ...but things are looking good." "Oh Sonny has been here ever since you were admitted." "I arranged for him to be able to stay in the room with you." "I thought it might make you get better sooner...sort of as an incentive." the doctor says with a smile. "Okay we are done...I am going to ask you not to exert yourself at all Will." "I don't want you talking or moving around I am going to tell Sonny the same thing and make sure you do as I say Will or I will come back and put you back to sleep." "You are looking much better but there is to be no straining at all." "Do you understand me Will I am serious ….I am the doctor talking to you not your friend." Will mouths the word yes. "Good ...I will let Sonny come back in but stay quiet and still. The doctor squeezes Will's hand gently and leaves.

"Mr. Kiriakis...things are looking very good and you can go back in but as I have instructed Mr Horton that I do not want any talking done by him." "He is to remain calm and refrain from trying to speak to you." " Is that understood? "Yes doctor." "If for some reason he should violate my orders I did tell him that we would simply put him back to sleep." "And if he should ask, which I am sure he will, about what happen I would ask that you simply tell him that he slipped and hit his head." "I do not want him to know at this point what has happen to him because it may cause elevated stress and brain function both of which we are trying to avoid." "Am I clear Mr. Kiriakis." "Yes doctor" "Good …..now I will be checking back in about every 15 to 20 minutes." Please keep him calm and quiet." "Should I call his family." Sonny asks "I would ask that you not at this point". "Too much stimulation could cause problems." "We will call his family and tell him that Will ...I mean Mr Horton is improving and resting comfortably." Sonny picks up on the slip but let's it go. "I realize that may sound cruel but right now what is best for the patient is my only concern." "So you can go in and see him now. He may fade in and out for a while that is normal." "Again no talking or stress or strain on him please." "Thank you so much doctor I really appreciate this." Sonny says as he walks back into the room.

"Hey there handsome." Sonny says softly." Doc say no talking for you so you just lay there and I will do all the talking." "You have had visitor all night." "Your mom and dad came in a few times." We were all taking turns." "Both your grandmas were here along with John". "Maggie stopped in". "Everyone knows you're here but they have been asked not to come to visit just yet." "So that means I get you to myself more often." "Sonny reaches out and holds Will's hand and he can feel Will squeeze back." That brings a smile to Sonny's face. Sonny leans over to give Will a kiss on his forehead then sits down on the chair next to Will and just holds his hand as Will fades in and out.

A nurse comes in about 20 minutes later and sees Sonny asleep again on the railing so she gently wakes him and ask that he lay on the cot to take a nap so that he doesn't disturb Mr. Horton with any sudden movements. Sonny complies and falls asleep as soon as his head is on the pillow.


	34. Chapter 34

Sonny?...Sonny? Sonny is jarred awake by the sound of his name...He thinks he is dreaming but hears it again. He sits up on his cot and sees Will looking at him. Sonny jumps off the cot and steps to the side of Will's bed and takes his hand. Through a huge smile Sonny says "Don't talk...the doctor said you weren't suppose to talk." Just as Sonny finishes that order too Will the doctor comes in. "Well I see my order for you to not talk was not followed." the doctor says jokingly and gives Will a wink that Sonny does not see since he won't take his eyes off or Will. "Mr Kiriakis could you please step outside for a few moments?" I would like to examine Mr Horton." "Sonny still holding Will's hand looks up at the doctor. "I am sorry what did you say?" " I would like to examine Mr. Horton so if you would step outside please." "Oh...oh …...yes...Sonny looks at Will "I will be right back in as soon as the doctor is done." Sonny reluctantly gives up Will's hand and leaves the room.

"Well Will you gave us quite the scare" the doctor says as he checks Will's eyes. Squeeze my hand for me Will. Will complies.

Sonny once outside of the room looks at his watch and realizes that he has been asleep for about 7 hours.

"How long have I been in here?" Will ask hoarsely. "About a day and a half Sonny has been here the whole time." "I think you picked the right one in him." "The rest of your family is waiting in the waiting room." "What happen to me? " You had a fall and struck your head...rather badly I might add." "The doctor is really attempting to see if Will's memory is impaired about what truly happen. "Had a fall...?" "Will all that matters is you are out of the woods now." "All your vitals are fine and you're on the mend." "Now despite all of that I want you to limit yourself. Stay laying down don't elevate the bed and that still includes talking to much." "Do you understand me Will?" Will says "yes." "Good well I am going to let Sonny back in and then I am going to talk to your family." I am going to restrict your visiting hours for now but I will allow Sonny to come as often as he wants or can." "As for explaining to your family why Sonny was allowed to stay with you all night I am simply telling them sometimes patients who suffer head trauma respond better when they hear a familiar voice talking to them." "While that is true the fact is that I saw Sonny in the waiting room and he did not look good." "Even when the rest of your family were instructed to go home Sonny refused to leave." "Will you are a lucky guy in that you are doing fine now and you have someone who loves you that much." "Now as I said limited...very limited talking and I am going to tell Sonny and your family that so they won't be asking you questions." "And I am going to send a nurse in with some ice chips in water you will be tempted to drink but I want you to let whoever does it use the small sponge the nurse will provide to get some fluid into you." " That will help to alleviate the dryness and hoarseness in your throat. " "So are we all clear." "Yes" Will responds. "Okay I am going to talk to your family and they will be allowed to come in but not emass just a few at a time." The doctor reaches down and holds Will's hand for a second. "Glad to have you back with us." " I will be back in a few hours unless I am needed sooner." the doctor says as he leaves the room. Sonny is standing with his back to the door as the doctor emerges from the room. "Mr Kiriakis Will is doing fine and you can go in to see him" Sonny starts to walk into the room but the doctor stops him. "The same rules apply as before while he can speak I want it very limited." "Is that understood.?" "Yes doctor". Sonny response. " Will did ask {there it is again the 3rd time the doctor slips by referring to him as Will that Sonny noticed before] what happen but I told him he slipped and fell and for now we are going to continue that story until he is stronger." the doctor informed Sonny. "Okay doctor". "Now I am going to go talk to his family and let them start to come in to visit him." "As for why you were allowed I am simply going to tell them that we found you still here in the waiting room and thought that if he heard a family voice it might help in his recovery." "I will take any flak that they may have about my decision." Sonny now realizes that it was the doctor that made this possible "I would hope they would understand but you never know." "Are you okay with that story?" "Yes doctor and I can not thank you enough for this." "Just take care of him and that will be thanks enough." " Now let me talk to the family". "Thanks again doctor" Sonny say as the doctor walks away. Sonny is puzzled by the doctors special interest in Will but is thankful for it never the less as he enters Will's room.

"What is taking so long they called us an hour ago why aren't they saying anything?" Just as Sami finishes her sentence the doctor rounds the corner. They all stand up in unison. "Sami runs up to him before he can get to the group. "How is he...is he alright?" Sami demands. "Why don't I talk to you all at once as he puts his hand on Sami's back and guides her back to the group. "Okay I am sorry it took so long for me to get out here but I wanted to give Will one more exam to make sure he was up for visitors." "So with that being said...Will is out of the woods." They all give a collective sigh. Marlena lets out and audibly "Oh thank God." "Now he is still going to be very weak and I don't want him to exert himself in any way." "That includes talking, I want you to limit your conversation ...you can say as much as you want but I don't want Will to be talking to much in fact as little as possible." " I also can't let you in all at once so I am going to ask that no more than three go in at a time." "Can we see him now?" Sami ask impatiently. "You can see him shortly but there are a few more things I need to cover." "Will asked me this morning what happen to him." I told him that he slipped and fell and struck his head." " I did this because I am afraid if at this point he knows the truth then his brain activity may become overtaxed in his condition and I want to limit that for right now." "I would foresee in a day or two you can tell him the truth about this but not at this point." "Are you all okay with that." Roman speaks up but doctor the more time we wait the less likelihood that we find this person." "While I understand that Mr Brady, when I told Will he slipped and fell he accepted it as fact so my guess is right now that he doesn't even know what happen and that may be his brains way of protecting itself from additional trauma." "Am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to let this little lie slide until he is ready to confront the reality." "Okay I get it I won't talk to him about it until you give the okay." "Thank you Mr Brady." "Now one last thing after you all left last night Mr. Kiriakis refused to leave so special arrangements were made for him to be allowed to stay in Will's room with him." "A cot was provide and Mr Kiriakis was informed that he was only allowed to speak to Will." "This was mostly because sometimes hearing a familiar voice can bring the person back quicker." And the other part was it was clear he was not going to leave under any circumstance. So I felt it was the best of both worlds for both of them." "And the fact is that within 20 minutes Will opened his eyes for a brief moment and saw Sonny and I think that is what brought him around like it did." "My intention was not to offend any of you I really was looking out for Will's best interest." "Marlena speaks up "I understand what you did doctor you did for Will and your are right having dealt with issues like this before in my practice it has shown to heal a patient faster when they hear a familiar voice." "Now while I can't speak for Sami or Lucas I am sure they would want whatever was best for Will." "So can we see him now."Sami ask "Yes right this way please limit your time as best you can and try not to ask him questions he ask to answer." "So if you will follow me." Sami, Lucas and Marlena go first.

Sonny is standing by Will's bed hold his hand and just looking at him. The nurse had brought in some crushed ice in water and a stick with a sponge on one end so that Sonny could just dip the sponge in the ice water and run the sponge across Will's lips to moisten them and so Will could lick his lips to get for some water. Just as Sonny was doing it for the third time the door opens and in walked Sami. Lucas and Marlena. Sonny backs away and hands the stick to Sami and explains what the nurse told him to do. Lucas walks around the other side of the bed and takes Will's hand. Marlena stands at the foot of the bed and looks at Will and then at Sonny. She can see tears welling up in Sonny eyes. Sami and Lucas take turns talking to Will and Will looks down to the foot of the bed and sees Marlena and she give him a wink with a tear in her eyes. Sonny excuses himself. "I will leave you alone to be with Will." " Will I will be back as soon as I can." And starts to leave...Sami reaches out and grabs Sonny's hand and says softly ...thank you so much for being here for him and loving him." "Sonny just looks at Will and says to Sami..."he is my life Mrs Brady." And leaves.

Marlena excuses herself..."I will be back in a moment ...don't you go anywhere handsome" she say to Will with a smile. And she leaves.

She see Sonny sitting on the floor outside of Wills room she offers her hand to Sonny who accepts it and stands up. "He is crying completely and Marlena puts her arms around him and pulls him close..."let it out Sonny you have been holding this in too long." Sonny can't stop and Marlena won't let him go. When Sonny regains some of his composure...he apologizes to her. "Sonny look at me...you have nothing to be apologize for...you stayed strong for Will and you held the emotions you had in check and now that Will is going to be okay the floodgates opened and you can let out all those pent up feeling." "Crying is merely a release of those feeling one because you are exhausted from worry and the other is that you don't have to worry anymore and you are having feeling of joy that the one you love is getting better." "Dr Evans...I was so scared that I lost him"...Sonny say through tears. "I just don't know if I could have gone on." "And now that he is going to get better it is like my body is just going to give out on me." "I feel like I have run a marathon and I haven't moved an inch." "Sonny emotional stress especially what you have gone through can be just as taxing to the body as running a marathon, even though you are not actually physically exerting yourself." "Sonny I want you to do me a huge favor". "What's that?" "I want you to go home and get some real sleep." " I can't leave him Dr Evans." " Yes you can he is going to have constant visitors he won't be alone for a second while you are at home." "Please will you do it for me...please." Sonny caves and agrees to her request. "I just want to go in and say bye before I go." "Go ahead..I am going to go and ask John to drive you home." " I don't want you driving in this condition." "Thank you Dr Evans." I appreciate it." Sonny enters the room and Sami and Lucas look back at him..."where is my mom?" "She should be right back..can I speak to Will for one moment." Sami notices that Sonny has been crying and she steps aside so he can get closer to Will. " Hey babe...your grandma Marlena is forcing me to go home to get some sleep. She was using what you call those puppy dog eyes." " I can see for myself how they work now." "So I will be gone for a few hours but you will have a ton of visitor while I am gone." And remember what the doctor said no exertion." "Sonny leans down and kisses Will on the lips. "I will see you soon, I love you." "I love you too" Will say back softly.


	35. Chapter 35

John arrives at Sonny's apartment complex to drop him off. But before he let's Sonny out he tells him how sorry he is that he has to go through this. But that he is sure that Will is at this stage in his recovery "because you were there for him Sonny." "You know Sonny even though Will may have been unconscious most of the time you were there it is my feeling that he knew it and he wanted to get back to you." "So I want to say thank you for being there for Will it means a lot to the whole family." "Thank you Mr Black for saying that but the truth is I couldn't or wouldn't have been anywhere else." "Thanks again for driving me home I really appreciate it." "Give me or Marlena a call when you are rested and we will drive you back" John offers. " Thanks again" Sonny says as he exits the car.

Sonny arrives at his apartment and is standing outside when he realizes that he needs to thank his neighbor. He turns around and takes the few steps to her apartment and knocks on the door.

The door opens and Mrs Clayton greets him. Sonny leans in and gives her a hug and she hugs him back. " I can't thank you enough for what you did." "You saved Will's life and I will never forget that." "It was nothing...nothing any other person wouldn't have done. I just happen to be at the right place at the right time." "Well thank you nevertheless". "I do have one question...did you happen to see any strangers when you came home and found Will." "Maybe going out or hanging around." You're the third person today that has asked me that." "I will tell you what I told them". "I was looking out my window when the rescues showed up and there was a man standing in the far corner of the parking lot watching everything." "And when he saw your young man being taken out on one of those gurney type things he turned and left." "But he was so far away I couldn't tell you much other than he didn't look too old about average height and he seemed nervous." "What do you mean he looked nervous? Well he was pacing a back and forth and shaking his left hand...you know like when you maybe burn it or something." "Like you are trying to shake the pain away." "But that was about it." "Okay Mrs Clayton...thank you so much for helping Will and answering my questions." "If there is ever anything I can do for you please let me know". "Ah go on, you look exhausted get some sleep" she said. "Oh by the way I never asked how your young man was?" "He is getting stronger by the minute, thanks to you." "She waves her hand as if to dismiss her part in all of it. "Go get some sleep" she orders. "I will now". "Goodbye" Sonny says as he walks to his door.

Sonny turns the key to open the door and walks in and reaches for the light switch. When the light comes on he suddenly faced with the blood stain on the floor where Will's head must have come to rest after he struck it. He immediately feels panic as if the attack just happen and he has to get to Will. "Then he realizes that Will is going to be okay and his heartbeat slows down. Suddenly his cell phone chirps and Sonny looks at it and sees it says mom. He answers it.

"Hello" " Oh thank God...are you alright?" We just got home from visiting your brother and we barely had time to put down our luggage and Victor said something about an attack and you...and I just stopped listening to him and called you" Adrianne said rapidly. "Slow down mom I am fine...I wasn't attacked Will was, in my apartment." "What!...what happen? is he hurt, who did it ..did they catch them or him or whomever? Mom you're doing it again...slow down" , as Sonny scans the apartment and sees all off Will's clothes scattered about. "I am sorry I am just so nervous" she says. "Well as for what happen it appears that Will open the door to someone. That someone apparently punch him in the face and Will fell down and struck his head on the corner of my desk and split his head open." But that apparently was the extent of what they did to him." "So luckily for Will my next door neighbor happened by and saw that my door was open and she stuck her head in to see if everything was alright and she found Will in a pool of blood." "She called 911 and they came and took Will to the hospital." "They immediately took him into surgery and it was touch and go for a while but today Will woke up and was able to talk briefly." "So he is out of the woods". "Oh my God Sonny I am so sorry...how are you doing?" " I am exhausted..I have been in the hospital the whole time." "Will's doctor arranged for me to be able stay with him overnight and today." "Dr Evans convinced me to go home and get some rest." "I am going to catch a few hours sleep and head back to hospital." By the way could you or dad drive me back?" "I had to leave my car there because Dr Evans didn't want me driving in this condition so she asked John to drive home." They offered to pick me up when I was ready to go back but they have enough on their plate without me calling them for a ride". "Absolutely anytime at all just call us."

"I won't ask if you want company because that would be counterproductive to you sleeping". "Thanks for the offer mom but you are right." "Sonny you said that Will was able to talk ...did he say who did this to him?" "Well his doctor felt that for now we just tell him that he slipped and hit his head." "I don't understand honey why would he do that?" Adrianne asked. "Because Will had serious brain trauma and he felt it best not to excite him in that way." "Besides the doctor told Will the slip and fall story and he seem to accept it so it may be that he doesn't even remember what happen." "They want to give him a day or two more for him to recover before they start asking questions." Beside the doctor told him to keep his speaking to a bare minimum."

"Sonny looks back at the blood stain and start to cry..."I could have lost him mom". "I know that honey but you didn't he is going to be fine." "I want to come over there but I know you won't get any sleep if I am there". "And besides maybe you just need to cry it out." "That is what Dr Evans said" he responded. Sonny composes himself because he knows he is upsetting his mom. "Oh one question ...I never thought I would have to say this ever". "What is it honey?" "Who do you call to get blood stains out?" " At this point I say just rip up the carpet and get a new one." "I will take care that. I will have someone come over and do it while you are at the hospital." "Victor has guys like this on retainer" she says jokingly. "We will get it done when you leave for the hospital again". "Thanks mom...Thank you for calling but I don't think I can stand for minute longer so I am going to bed." Okay honey ...call us if you need us for anything at all." "And one of us will take you back to the hospital when you want to go." "I love you sweetheart"..."I love you too mom." And Sonny hangs up he reaches down to pick up Will's shirt and just smells it. While holding the shirt tightly he just falls into bed and is asleep before his head is resting on his pillow.


	36. Chapter 36

Sonny wakes up with a sudden jolt and involuntarily calls Will's name. He looks at his his alarm clocks and realizes that he has been asleep for just over 8 hours. He still has Will's shirt in his hand. He didn't lose grip on it all night. He immediately calls his mom to ask her to pick him up. "Hello sweetheart did you get any sleep?" "Yes, I need you or dad to come get me so that I can get back to the hospital." "Do you want us to come right now?" "No I have to shower and put on some fresh clothes." "Could you be here in say half and hour?" "Certainly honey, I will be waiting out in front of your building in half and hour." "Thanks mom talk to you on the way to hospital but I gotta go." "Love you bye" Sonny says as he hangs up and rushes to the shower.

"So did you sleep well last night." Adrianne asks. "Well had a few nightmares of Will being attacked, but I slept right through from the point of hanging up with you until I called you this morning." "You must have been really exhausted." "I was...I think all the adrenaline from everything just kept me going." "Oh I called about the carpet they will have a new one install before you get home tonight." "Thank you so much mom, when I saw that last night I just thought of how close I came to losing him." " Do you know if they have found the person responsible"Sonny asked? The news just said they had a few leads that they were pursuing." "But nothing more" Adrianne said as she pulled up in front of the hospital. "Well thanks again mom for the ride." "Give Will our best honey, we will come and see him when he is up to it." "I will tell him, love you" Sonny says as he closes the door. He walks through the sliding doors and stops at the information desk to ask if William Horton is still in the same room. He is informed that he has been moved to room 512 Sonny thanks her and heads to the elevator.

He exits the elevator and sees Abby sitting in the waiting room. She spots him and jumps up and runs over to hug him. "Is everything ok?, did something happen last night.? " I told them to call me if there were any changes." Sonny asked " No no ...I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that ..he is doing great...in fact he is sitting up and is able to eat and looks so much better than he did just a few hours ago." "Well I am going to go down to see him". "Okay talk to you later" Abby says as she watches Sonny walking quickly down the hall. Sonny knocks twice on the door to make sure it is okay to go in. "Sami answer the door and smiles at Sonny and give him a hug. Sonny walks into the room and sees Will sitting up and talking."Hello everyone" Sonny says. Sami suggest that everyone go down to the cafeteria for some coffee so they can leave Will and Sonny alone for a while. "Sonny looks at her and says "thank you so much Mrs Brady". And with that everyone files out ...Marlena stops at Sonny and squeezes his arm, and then departs. Sonny now turns his full attention to Will and starts to cry as he walks over to him and takes his hand and leans down to kiss him. "I was so scared Will I thought I lost you." "Seeing you with all these machines attached to you scared me to death." Will squeezes Sonny's hand and looks in his eyes." "I heard you talking to me while I was out of it." "Sonny I was trying so hard to get back to you." " You were what motivated me to work so hard to do that." "Come here lean your head down and Will puts his hand behind Sonny's head and pulls him in for a tender but loving kiss. "Woh there" Sonny says..."Doctor says you are not to get too excited." "To hell with the doctor" and he pulls Sonny down again and kisses him longer and harder this time. "Okay enough of that..there will be plenty of time for that when you get out of here." "Any news on when that might be? Just as Sonny finishes the question the doctor walks in.

"Well judging from his recovery speed I would say in two days but with very strict restriction for a few days more." "I must say you are looking much better Mr Kiriakis from when I saw you last." "I managed to get a few hours sleep when I got home last night...so that helped."Sonny responded. "I understand you just got here but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to step outside just for a few minutes so that I may exam Mr Horton if you please." "Sure whatever you say." Sonny looks at Will and says "I will be back in a few minutes" and leans in for a kiss.

"So Doogie...how are things looking? Will asked jokingly sarcastic." Oh come on I thought I had lived that down by now." "Sorry dude you haven't. "How did you come to be my doctor?" "What do you think" he say with a laugh. "Well I am glad it was you...it is so much nicer to see a friendly face when you are being poked and prodded to death." "Hey keep that up and I may order a rectal exam." "Will throws his hands up in surrender. So lets take a look at you...Your eyes look good. Squeeze my hands, okay good. Any numbness anywhere? has the headache lessened any?" " No and yes" Will responded. "Okay good that's good." "Now just a few questions." "Do you remember anything about your fall?" "Well to be honest I don't remember falling at all there is something there but I can't seem to get a clear imagine." "That is to be expected for the first few days." "Now Will I want to talk to you about what happen. I am going to bring Sonny in." "You're scaring me doc." " The doctor walks to the door. And speaks with Sonny. Mr Kiriakis I want to talk to Mr Horton about what really happened and I would like you to try to keep him calm it could be upsetting to him to find out the truth." Sure doctor I will do whatever I can do. "Okay" They both re enter the room. "So then I was just discussing this fall with Mr Horton and he feels he has imagines other than falling" "I am going to talk to Mr Horton about what really happen."

"Mr Horton it appears that you were attacked in Mr Kiriakis's apartment a little over two day ago ...closer to three actually." "Does that bring back anything?" The heart monitor rate increases and Sonny squeezes his hand to to let him know he is there and to try to keep him calm. Will is speechless at first...he just sit there with his eyes wide open in disbelief." "Attacked me?" "Why why would anyone want to attack me.?" "Well that is the problem the police are trying to figure out." "Your grandfather has asked me to tell him when you are ready to talk about it." "So do you remember anything about that morning." "Well I do remember I was sleeping and there was a persistent knock at the door so I finally got up and that is the last thing I remember." "Do you remember a voices or anything this else that might seem odd." "Wait I do remember the the voice and it was familiar but I can't seem to put a face to it." "Okay that okay...it is a start." "We will stop right there for now." "That is good, it sounds like you have the memories but you can't access them yet." "You did sustain a major trauma to the brain, but you are doing great." " Well I am done here for now." "I will be back to see you later in the day" the doctor says as he leaves.

Sonny why would anyone want to attack me? Will asked. That is what we are all trying to figure out Will." "Your grandfather the police in general even my Uncle Vic." "Wait... you asked your Uncle Victor for help." "Yes I did Will he has people who do this sort of thing for him." "But Sonny those people are...you know...those kind of people." " I know that Will, but I want whoever did this to you to pay for what they've done." "Sonny listen to me...while I appreciate you wanting to do this I do not want you involved in that sort of situation...so please call your Uncle Victor and ask him to call off his people." "Will they have ways that the police don't have of getting information." "Which is precisely why I don't want them involved." "Please Sonny call him right now...please I won't be able to rest until I know you have done it." "Okay ..I will call him later... No right now please Sonny." Sonny acquiesces. And calls his Uncle in Will's present. "There done...so you can stop worrying." "Thank you Sonny I know your intentions were good but that is not you." "And I don't want to see you become like that." "You're right Will it was done on an impluse...I really didn't think it through." "But he did say he had some information that he would arrange to fall into the police's hands." "As long as your fingerprints are not on it I can live with that." "So do you want to talk about it a bit...see if you can recall anything?" "Oh by the way my mom and dad send their best...and Mrs Clayton was asking for you." "Really why would she ask about me?" "Well she is the one that saved your life...she found you on the floor of the apartment and dialed 911." "Well I will have to thank her when I get out of here." "I asked my mom to arrange to have a bouquet of flowers delivered to her today to thank her." Sonny informed him. "Something about this attack doesn't make sense ….not to imply that any of it makes sense but...If they were there to do you harm why only one punch." "And something Mrs Clayton said last night." "She saw someone in the parking lot looking toward my building and he was pacing back and forth while the rescue was getting you out of the apartment." "She said that once the person saw you being removed they left." "Oh and she also said that he was sort of shaking his left hand...she described it like as if someone had burnt their hand and were trying shake the pain away." "Or maybe the pain of punching someone in the face" Will added. "That is exactly what I thought when she told me." "But enough about that...how are you"...we're back Sami says as Marlena, Roman, Kate and Lucas come back into the room. "Here Sonny we bought you a coffee...it is not as good as your's but you make do."Sami said. "Oh thank you very much...I didn't even have time to grab a cup before I came here this morning." "So how is our patient doing?" " I am feeling better all the time." Will says with a smile. Sami continues to talk to Will as Sonny walks over to Roman..and asks if he could speak to him outside for a moment. Roman agrees and they both excuse themselves.

"What's up Sonny? "Well this morning the doctor told Will what really happen to him and asked him a few questions...like what does he remember does he remember the attacker's face or voice or any characteristic that could help tell who it was." "And what did Will say?"Roman asked curiously. "Only that he remembers someone knocking...Will said persistently, and that he got up and walked to the door and that is the last thing he remembers but that he did remember it was a voice that he knew but he can't place it right now." "Well that is a start." "But Mr Brady I talked to my neighbor last night first to thank her for saving Will's life but then I asked her if she remembers anyone hanging around or maybe going out as she was coming in." "Yes Sonny we got her statement yesterday". "Did she happen to mention that she saw a man in the far corner of the parking lot watching what was happening and as soon as he saw Will was wheeled out he left". "Yes she did but she said she was too far away to identify him." "Well when I talk to her last night she mentioned something that I don't think she mentioned to you or anyone else." "What was that Sonny?" "She said that this guy was shaking his left hand...she compared it to someone who burned their hand and was trying to shake the pain away." "That shaking might have come from this guy punching Will with his left hand. And having punched a few guys..that can hurt you almost as much as it hurts them." " Your right Sonny she didn't mention that part." "And I think your assumption might be right." "Thank you for that bit of information it will be helpful." "There is one other thing Mr. Brady." "Go ahead" Roman says. "Will and I were talking about it ...I was trying to see if we could jar his memory and it occurred to me that if whoever did this really had it out for Will why stop at one punch why not kick him or punch him more." "Why just the one punch?" "So I am thinking that whoever did this was just angry at Will over something and was just going to punch him but when he saw Will fall and hit his head and was unconscientious he got scared and ran off." "So you think that it was done as a rage thing?"Roman asked. "Yes and the fact that Will said he recognized the voice makes me think it was someone he knew and that this person thinks that he was wronged by Will in some way." "Does that make any sense?" " It makes perfect sense Sonny." "You should be a detective." "Thanks but I will stick to serving coffee for now." " So does this help you at all?" "It helps a lot Sonny." "I am going to start looking into it right now." Let's get back in there and I will say my goodbyes and start looking into this."

They enter the room together. Will looks at Sonny to see if he can glean anything from his expression. "I am going to head out" Roman says. "I have some police work to do." "Will you keep up the good work and I will see you later tonight". Roman then scans the room to see if anyone might have a question. When he hears nothing he leaves.

Sonny moves toward the head of the bed so he is not blocking Sami but he can still be close to Will. Sonny can see that Will is getting sleepy so he mentions it in passing so the others would pick up on it. "You look like you are getting tired there Will." "Sami then picks up on it and says "Let's let Will get some rest and we will come back later this afternoon." "Are you coming Sonny?" "If it okay with you I am just going to sit here with him while he sleeps, I won't disturb him." "That's fine...just let him get some rest ...I think we may have worn him out already to day."Sami say. Sami, Marlena, Kate and Lucas all give him a kiss goodbye and leave.

"Sonny looks at Will and Will thanks him for that...I was getting tired and I didn't want to offend anyone so I tried to stay awake for them." "Well you go to sleep I am just going to watch you but not in creepy...as you put it." "Sonny leans over and kisses Will once more before he drifts off.


	37. Chapter 37

Sami is sitting at her desk when EJ comes in. "How is William doing?" "Much better, he is sitting up talking and eating all good signs." "I was scared EJ...and that someone would do that to my boy..I hope they catch him and throw his ass in jail for a very very long time." "Do they have any suspects yet?" "No there are no surveillance cameras in Sonny's building or in the parking lot." "I would have thought every place would have them by now." "But anyway my dad is working on the case." "Well give William my best and if you need anything you let me know." "Thank you EJ." "Just as EJ is leaving Rafe walks in. The two exchange their usual contempt looks at each other but don't speak. Rafe enters the office and closes the door.

"So when were you going to tell me that Will, your gay son, is the father of my sister's baby?" "First I will not have you talk about Will that way." "If you do it again this conversation will be over got it?" "I am sorry". "You seem to do a lot of apologizing for your off the cuffs comments." "You should work on maybe stop offending people so often." " You just fly off the handle without even thinking about the ramifications." "So when did you find out?"Sami asked "That doesn't matter what matters is I know so what are we going to do about it.?" "What do you mean what are we going to do about it." "The IT has been done at this point all we can do is to support them both, and by the way thanks for asking about Will it is appreciated." "I am sorry ...how is he doing?" "Better now for all you care." "Oh don't say that of course I care". "Really Rafe? " You don't call to find out about him or stop by the hospital." "Do you know he almost died Rafe DO YOU KNOW THAT? Rafe tries to say something but Sami cuts him off. "Oh forget about it Rafe."

"As for Gaby and Will, neither know how they are going to handle this so they are trying to work on it together." "All we can do is try to point them in the right directions." "And what direction is that Sami?" "Your son got my sister pregnant." "I am sorry but I seem to remember that it takes two to make a baby". "And your sister is not screaming foul here." "So she is just as responsible as Will." "So I will thank you to not pin this entire situation on my son."Sami says as she is looking on her desk for something. "Oh there it is" "Could you hand me that file on the chair next to you." Rafe goes to reach for it with his left hand since it is to the left of him but reaches around instead with his right. "What's wrong with your hand?" "What do you mean what's wrong with it?" "Well you just reached across with your right hand to pick up a file that was to your left." "So what difference does that make?" "It doesn't make a difference why are you so defensive?" "Never mind that what are we going to do about this baby thing?" "Well Rafe this BABY THING, as you so politely referred to as ,is something that Gaby and Will are going to have to talk through on their own." "They are going to have to weigh their options." "I am sure you know that Gaby is keeping the baby...right." "Yes I know that." "Well they need to handle this for now." "Should they ask for our help we will give it to them." "But for right now they need to fully understands what this means for the both of them."Sami states. "That's it...that's your plan...let them handle it." "Well as usually you didn't hear anything I said." I said for now they need to handle this their way." "I have already talk to Will about it...and I spoke to Gaby and let her know that if she has any question not to hesitate to call me at anytime." "Now if there is nothing else ...I have some work to do and then go visit my son in the hospital". "I will stop by tonight"Rafe offers. "Please don't you will just upset him and the doctor said he need to avoid the stress." "What do you mean upset him?" Really Rafe...you really have to ask that question?" "Look at the way you came in here." "Will doesn't need to have you adding more pressure on him." "Alright fine if you don't want me to visit him I won't visit him." "Well if there is nothing else you would like to blame us for I think we are done here." Rafe stands up..."I am not blaming anyone..Sami interrupts..Rafe spare me okay... you came in here hell bent on accusing my son of getting your sister pregnant as if she had nothing to do with it." " I just don't want to hear it okay...I have enough on my plate already..I don't need you dumping more on it." "Goodbye." "I am sorry Sami...ah there it is again." "Just go please." "Rafe doesn't speak again and leaves. Sami goes back to her computer but her hands are shaking so bad she can't type anything. "That bastard."

Gaby and Nick are working at the pub together. They had a long talk last night and have settled a few things. Nick still wants to be with her despite the baby she is having with Will. Gaby is grateful that he is so understanding and that he does truly loves her. Nick is reaching across the table to grab some glasses and Gaby notices a bruise on his left hand. "What happen there...it looks painful?" "No it feel a lot better now." "What happen? "Oh... I was leaving the mansion the other day and I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on the first step and smashed my hand on to the stone railing." "But it is okay now." "It doesn't look ok...did you have it x rayed? you might have broken a knuckle or something." 'No really it is fine..see" Nick says as he flexes his hand open and closed a few times. "See nothing broken." If you say so but I would still get it checked out."Gaby suggests. "I will if it starts to bother me again." The bells ring over the entrance to the pub and Marlena and John come in.

They take a table and sit down. "Nick could you please take their order for me I have to get something from the kitchen." "No maybe you should...what do you need from the kitchen...I will get it." Oh...okay...I need two boxes of napkins from the storage room." They are on the top shelf on the right". "Okay got it" Nick says as he hurries off.

"Hello Dr Evans, Mr Black". "How is Will doing? "Will he be in the hospital long." "I was so worried about him when I heard." "He is doing much better." "Thank you for asking".Marlena says. "As for how long he will be in there we aren't really sure yet but he has had Sonny with him most of the time." "I think that is what is making his recovery so quick." "Well could you tell him I am thinking of him and praying for him." "I will do that Gaby thank you". "So what will you have today?" John and Marlena place their order and Gaby goes to the kitchen to hand it in. Nick finally emerges from the storage room. "What took you so long?" "To be honest I forgot what you asked for but then I remembered." "I was talking to John and Dr Evans about Will and...Nick interrupts her..."Where do you want these? " "Under the bar...there are two empty box under there that you can throw in the recycle dumpster." " Wait aren't you going to ask about Will." "I know you are mad but he is your cousin?" "Oh yeah...how is he doing?" "He is doing better" Gaby says slowly and with almost a question tone in it. "Is there something wrong?" " I thought we talk through all of this last night?" Gaby says. "No...no we did". "Then why the lack of concern for Will?" "No I am concerned believe me." "It is just so much is happening so fast that it is hard to concentrate." "I am sorry"Nick offers. Gaby doesn't believe him but she will let it slide. "Why don't you go out and talk to Dr Evans and ask about Will?" "No that's okay you already talk to them, I am sure they don't want to keep talking about it to everyone." Gaby abruptly leaves the kitchen and clears some tables while she waits for Marlena and John's order to be ready.

"So Will walk me through what happen everything you can remember even if it is seems trivial" Roman asks. "Well I don't remember a lot". "I was sleeping and I heard knocking on the door." So I got out of bed and walked over to the door, wait I remember someone yelling through the door for me to open the door." " I can't tell you who's voice it was but it was familiar." And that is the last thing I remember until I woke up here." "Sorry grandpa I wish I could be more help." "Sonny is holding his hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey you remembered more than you did this morning" Sonny said as encouragement. "So maybe it will just take some time for all the memories to come back." "Will, Sonny and I have a theory that whoever did this to you may have just acted out in rage and it wasn't really a premeditated act." "We think they came over because you might have done something to them and they were going to get some sort of retribution." "We think that because, if they really had it out for you they wouldn't have stopped at just one punch." "There would have been more of an attack" Roman says. Sonny picks up from there. "And Will we think that when they hit you and you struck you head on the desk and fell unconscious they got scared and ran off." "They were afraid because they did not intend for it to go that far"Sonny concludes. "So Will can you think of anyone who might have some issue with you right now or recently?" Will looks at Sonny for support but Sonny is not sure why so he intervenes and says. "Maybe we should stop this for now". "The doctor doesn't want him to get too worked up." "Okay we'll stop here for now". Roman says as Will squeezes Sonny hand. "Now if you remember anything else you let me know right away okay?" "Yes grandpa I will let you know." "Well I am going to head back to the precinct and try to take a look at this with some new eyes." "Now you take care and I will talk to you soon"Roman says as he walks out.

"Will what was that about" Sonny asked. Will explains, "As I was thinking about it it occurred to me ...has Gaby told Nick or Rafe?"Will explains. "Do you think one of them would do something like this?"Sonny asked. "Well look at Rafe's history." "Just in the past few months he has had a few fights with EJ." "And you have seen him fly off the handle even in the coffee house when he saw my mom and EJ together." "So no I can't say for sure that he wouldn't do this." "But like you said it might have been done in a fit of rage and that certainly fits Rafe's MO." Will said. "As for Nick well he could be upset because it is me that got Gaby pregnant." Not only because it is me but because I am gay too."Will says. "You're right Will both of them would have feelings of anger for you." "But to leave you there on the floor like that and not try to help." Would either of them do that to you?" Sonny asked. "Well maybe they her Mrs Clayton coming up the stairs and got scare but figured she would find me so that is why they left the door open so she would see me." "But how could they know she would even look." " I have been know to leave my door open sometimes when I come home so it really isn't uncommon."Sonny says. "What if all they did was go up a flight as stairs and wait to see if she finds me." "If she doesn't then they would make and anonymous call to 911 from your apartment and then leave." "Didn't you say Mrs Clayton saw someone in the parking lot acting nervous." "What if they were just waiting to see if I came out alive or in a body bag?" "When they saw that I was alive they just booked." "It does make sense...I am just having trouble thinking that one of them could be so callous about you". Sonny says.

"Well all I can say is that all this thinking is giving me a headache so can we stop trying to be Scooby Doo and the Mystery Machine for a while?" Will asks. "Sure we can I will just sit and be quiet and you can get some sleep." Could you do me a favor?" " What is it?" Could you help me to sit up a bit." Sonny step over to the bed..and puts his hand under Wills shoulder and Will put his hand on Sonny's neck and pulls him down and kisses him long and hard. "When they separate Sonny says "Ah you tricked me." I like tricks." "Will looks at him and says...and that is the best medicine I could get."


	38. Chapter 38

It is 11:00 am. It has been two days since Will has been told that he was attacked. Sonny and Sami are in his room. Sonny has been holding his hand since he arrived. The door to the room opens and the doctor comes in.

"Well congratulation Mr Horton you can go home today." "That is, right after I give you a final exam and fill you in on what you can and can't do for the next week or so." "Sonny and Sami stand up at hearing the news and Sami holds the one hand that Sonny has not staked claim to since the whole mess started. "That is great honey...it will be so nice to have you home again." "In your own bed...no offense Sonny." "Mom!...for Pete's sake could you make this more awkward." "What?...I am sure Sonny's bed it lovely but I want you home near me for awhile." "And there she goes making it more awkward"Will says embarrassingly. " Sonny I am sorry I didn't...Sonny interrupts. "No continue...this is fun...it is like watching the little boy getting dropped off at school and his mom jumps out of the car to give a big hug and kiss in front of all his friends...so please continue, I am interested to see how this plays out with you both exploding from embarrassment." "They all laugh at their own expense." "Well I will leave the sleeping arrangement up to you two, but for now I need to give Mr Horton one more look over and clear him for release." "So if you will excuse me?" "Oh ..yes of course" Sami says and she walk around to the other side of the bed and takes Sonny free hand. Sonny of course still laughing a bit at the recent exchange. "Come on wise ass let's let the the doctor do his business". "We will be right outside." "Jeepers ….thanks dad and could you get me one of those swell Archie comics all the kids at school are reading too?" Will says with joking sarcasm. This just adds to Sonny's amusement and he starts to laugh again. Sami pulls Sonny's hand to get him to get out..."Come on pa let's let the old doc here do his mediciny stuff." To that they both leave.

"Well they are quite the act...they should take it on the road." "So my friend how are you feeling?" " I feel great...not perfect I will admit but great." "What do you mean not perfect?" "Oh nothing serious just weak." " I haven't been to the gym in over a week and laying in this bed being sedentary all this time doesn't help." "You have been taking your walks up and down the hall a few times a day right?" "Oh yeah yeah...it's just working up full strenght you know?" " Will you are going to feel that way for maybe 2 weeks while you body and your head recover." "Now let me just check you over here". The doctor finishes his exam and tell's Will that he is going to call Sami and Sonny back in to fill them in on the do's and don't's.

The doctor walks to the door and opens it..."You two can come back in for this part." Sami and Sonny come back. "I am not going to state the obvious so I will just move on to what to expect from Mr Horton and you two and your family." "I want him to still get plenty of rest, no strenuous activities, and he looks as  
Sonny...and it is Sonny now who is embarrassed. "I want him to do daily exercises, A list of which the nurse checking you out will give you." "I am going to prescribe some pain meds to use as needed." These are not to be taken unless he is experiencing pain." "This may sound a bit odd but I would still like to restrict his visitors at least for a few more days." To many people at once may wear him out quickly." "Are there any questions for me?" "I have a few questions doctor?" Sami states. "Can he go outside at all, can he go for rides in the car. Can he be left alone for short periods of time?" "Okay yes he can go outside and the list the nurse will give you will show what activities he can do outside." "As for rides in a car..technically yes but I would limit that if you can because of all the movement ones head and neck takes during a simply car ride, and by that I mean the whipping of his head during a turn or a sudden stop things of that nature." "As for being left alone I am going to say no to that...at least for a few day's." "If you have observed him and he seem to have no problems moving about then I would say you can go ahead and leave him alone for short periods of time say up to and hour or two." "I have to ask you Mr Horton do you think you would be suffering any anxiety if you were say left alone and you heard a knock on the door." "No I think I would be fine." "Never the less if he should have visitors coming you should probably schedule them and make sure you have someone with him to answer the door." "This of course is just a precaution, while he thinks he would be fine quite often just the sound of the knock could cause him to have a panic attack." "Now is there anything else?" "Both Sami and Sonny speaking together both convey the same idea.."no we will be fine we got it all." "Well then Mr Horton you are on your way home." "I am just going to go and sign your papers for discharge and Mrs Brady you will need to sign some too." "The nurse will give them to you at the desk." "So if you will follow me we will get him out of here." Sami leaves the room with the doctor. "This is great Will you are going home" Sonny exclaims. "You don't look so happy what's wrong?" "I just wish I was going home with you". "So do I Will but this is the best for now." "I won't be able to be with you all the time but I will come over every chance I get." "And besides you heard the doctor ...no exertion." "Now that might be a hard one to enforce for me."Sonny says with a smile. "Me too" Will says. "So it is best we are not put in that situation for a while."Sonny says. " Your right".

They arrive at the apartment and Will immediately asks for the kids. "They are going to stay at mom's for few days and then Hope will take them on the weekend." "It will just be for a few days." "You really don't need them underfoot while you are trying to recover." "Okay I get it ..I just miss them". "Well you can call them and talk to them". "Okay sure." " I am afraid the doctor is right that short ride over here exhausted me." "Well he did say to expect that". Sonny said. "Why don't you just go lay down on your bed."Sami says. "If you don't mind I will take him?" "Sure Sonny". As Sonny leans down to help Will up." "They start to walk to the bedroom. "And remember Sonny just put him to bed" "Oh my God did she really just say that?"Will asked. Sonny smiles "Yes I am afraid she did." Will says back..."Don't worry mom we will put out the do not disturb sign if we are doing it". "WILLIAM HORTON"... "Hey you started it." "Sonny just laughs at the two of them.

Once in Will's bedroom Sonny slowly and carefully lower Will onto the bed. "Are up okay are you comfortable?" "I am fine thank you." "But I would be a lot better if you were lowering me on to your bed." "Stop that..now get some sleep, I am going to head down to the coffee house...I have been away for a few days." Okay...but could you do me a favor could you just lay next to me for a minute or two." Your mom will kill us both." "I am willing to take the chance." Sonny gives in and places his body close to Will's and puts his hand on Will chest. Within a minute Will is asleep. Sonny turns his head and give him a small kiss on his lip and leaves. " Is he okay" Sami asked.

"Yes he is fine he fell asleep as soon as he got in bed." "Sami gets up from the couch and walks over to Sonny and wraps her arms around him. "Sonny I know how hard this has been on you but you were there for Will every step of the way." " And I truly believe that you were the anchor that kept him with us." They release their embrace and separate. "Mrs Brady I love your son more than I have love anyone before." "If I had lost him I don't know what I would have done."Sonny confesses. "Well I have to get to the coffee house...I have neglected if for a few days". "Just want to be sure it is still up and running." "Okay..thanks again for everything." "I will be back later if that's okay?" "Sure of course come anytime you want." "If he is asleep I will just sit near him." "I just want to be close to him". "That is fine Sonny". "I am just going to make up a schedule for people to visit and for someone who will stay with Will when I have to go out." "Use me anytime and I mean that" Sonny offers. "Well you get some rest too Mrs Brady." "I will see you later today". Sonny says as he departs.


	39. Chapter 39

Knock..knock...knock...knock "Open this door", "open this door Will" knock..knock... "alright alright I am coming" Will yells as he is putting on his boxer. Will reaches for the door knob. No!...Will yells as he wakes himself. Sami comes running in flips on the light switch. "Will...WILL are you alright?" Sami runs to the bed to look at him to see if he hit his head or if there is any blood. She looks down and sees his face soaked in sweat. She sits down next to him. "Honey you're okay your home in your own bed." Will is panting a bit and looks around the room for assurance that he is home and that it was just a dream. Sami goes to get a cool damp towel to wipe the sweat off his face with. When she comes back he has calmed down and she wipes his face off. "What happen Will what were you dreaming about?" Will just closes his eyes so that he can feel the relief of the wet towel on his face. "Will, honey what was it?" Will final speaks..."I was in Sonny's apartment and I heard the loud knocking on the door and someone yelling open this door, open this door Will." So I got up and walked to the door and opened it and then I just yelled." "But I don't know who I was yelling at." "I didn't get to see his face in my dream." "But you did recognize the voice though right." Sami asked. "Yes I know the voice but there was not enough said for me to know who it was." " Well Will the doctor did said that you may recover bits and pieces over time." "That it may not come back all at once" Sami says as she gently wipes his face. "Do you want something cool to drink?" "Yes please...just some ice water please". "One ice water coming up" Sami says as she gets up to get the water.

"Will lays still for a few moments and flashes come to him. He can see a man standing in front of him but the face is all blurry. He tried to stop the punch from hitting him but he remembers the contact and his head hitting the corner of the desk. He cringes as if it is happening again and he put his hand to his bandaged head. Sami arrives back with his ice water and a straw. "What no bendy straw?" Will says jokingly to his mother. "Hey look here Mister you're lucky I had straws at all." "The kids usual wind up sticking the ends into each other and make this huge straw rope thing." "So Sonny was here for a few hours."Sami tells Will. "What, why didn't anyone wake me?" "You needed your rest and beside Sonny was fine, he just sat next to you holding you hand." "He seem quite content to do that." Your grandma Kate stopped in along with Gaby and Marlena..sorry, mom." "Yikes how long was I out for?Will asked " "About seven and a half hours." "Wow I must have been really tired." "You wouldn't think so after all the sleeping I did in the hospital." "Well this is your first day home and as you said it drained you just getting from the hospital to here." Sami offered. "It is going to take sometime to get back to where you were." Will's eyes light up as he looks behind Sami, she notices so she turns around to see what he is looking at and Sonny is standing in the doorway. "I hope you don't mind I used the key you gave to let myself in." "No that is why I gave it to you." "Come in...Will just had a bit of a nightmare." "But I am sure he will be much better now that you're here."Sami says "You bet I will" Will says suggestively. Sami swats him on his hip "There'll be no hanky panky for a while." "Got it you two." She looks at Sonny who puts his hands up in the universal sign of not me. "Well I am going to leave you alone...oh by the way the kids all called from mom's to say hi." "I told them that you would talk to them tomorrow." "Okay thanks mom." Will says as Sami leaves the room.

Once out of the room Will gives Sonny the come here finger and Sonny happily obliges. Sonny sits on the side of the bed and Will sits up and puts his hands on Sonny's neck and pulls him to his mouth. "Sonny opens his mouth and Will slips his tongue inside. Sonny puts his hand on Will's thigh and then suddenly gently pushes Will back. "Come on I know we both want it but it is not worth risking your health over it." Sonny says. " I'm willing to try" Will says " "Stop that...I just got you back...I am not going to hinder your recovery for sex, albeit amazing sex, but sex never the less." "Good boy Sonny" they both hear from the down the hall. "Oh good God mom"Will yells "What ? you leave the door open, and this is a small apartment, people hear things." Sonny has his hand over his mouth in part because he is embarrassed and in part because he is trying not to laugh. "Could you please close the door SO SUPERHEARING MOM doesn't eavesdrop."Will asks Sonny. Sonny closes the door and sits down next to Will in bed.

"So how are you feeling...you were really zonked when I came to visit you earlier." "Yeah my mom told me that you came and sat with me for a few hours holding my hand." "Sonny that is sweet and all but you can't let me eat up all your time like that." "You have school and a business to run." "I love you and all but I don't want to be messing up your life like this."Will tells him. "Well first of all you are not messing anything up." In fact me coming here to see you give me the rush I need to get through the day." "As for my school I actually talk to a few of my professors and they are going to email me my assignments and you remember Jessica who is in all my classes? She is going to photocopy all her notes and drop them off at the coffee house for me, by the way she hopes you are feeling better soon." "And regarding the coffee house...Jemma is a one woman dream team." "She handles things better I do sometimes." So she has been covering for me when I am not there, which she likes because more hours more money." So you see you are not messing up anything okay?" "If you say so even though I think you are fibbing about it all being that smooth for you." 'But okay"

"Anything new from your grandpa on the case?" Sonny asked. "I haven't heard anything but I had a dream today actually just before you arrived." "It was more of nightmare really, but I remembered everything up opening the door." "I remember that this person was yelling "open this door" "open this door Will" and I do still recognize the voice but I can't put a face to it." "In fact in my dream when I opened the door I saw a man standing there but his face was all blurred out." "I remember trying to block his punch but obviously didn't". "Wow that is a lot more than you remembered yesterday."Sonny said. "I know." Will concurs

"So how was your day?" Will asked. "Same old same old, nothing new. "Oh a few of the customer who know you and I are boyfriends wanted me to send along their best wishes." "So it was a no charge day for them" Sonny says with a smile. "Chad stopped in to ask how you were doing." " I don't know what it is but he seems to becoming more and more like a DiMera everyday." "How so?" Will asks. "I don't know he seems to have a darker edge to him." "He never smiles and pretty much everything he says is a negative". "I don't think he can by this Melanie thing." "And it may be just be me but he seems to have been high a few times." "Wait Chad?..he wouldn't even smoke pot when guys at school offered it to him."Will said questionly. "I know, I was going to try to talk to him about it but he was not very receptive he just said I was nuts and walked out." "That doesn't sound like Chad." Will stated. "I don't know if you would feel comfortable doing it but you might want to mention your concerns to EJ when he stops in." Will suggest. "I would preface it with the fact you don't want Chad to know that you were the one to bring it up." "No... maybe I should talk to EJ when I am better." 'I am not Chad's business partner." "So that could bite you in the ass no matter how good your intentions were." Will places his hand on Sonny's thigh and sort of massages it. "Will you know what the doctor said no exertion." "Will's hand goes higher up his thigh. Sonny's defenses are weakened as Will arrives at the sweet spot. "Oh no..wait a minute..I remember the coffee house incident." "I won't have a replay here in your house with your mother like 20 feet away." Sonny whispers as he closes his legs and moves to sit in the chair. "Oh come on I won't do it again". "Yeah like I am going to trust you...or even me for that matter." Sonny and Will talk for about an hour and Will starts to fade in and out. Sonny moves closer to Will. "Don't fight it babe...if you need to sleep then sleep". And with that Will drifts off. Sonny sits for another half an hour and then gets up and kisses Will's cheek and whispers in his ear..."I love you". and then leaves.


	40. Chapter 40

It has been almost two weeks since Will left the hospital, and he has cabin fever. Sonny has been there everyday staying for hours at a time. But Will now needs to get out for real not these little let's take Will for a ride get outs. So Sonny suggest that maybe he could take Will to Horton Square for some lunch or something. But Sami being the over protective mother doesn't like the idea but gives in as long as they don't over do it ….AT ALL.

Will is behaving like a child at Christmas...he rushes to take a shower which, during this time as been a pain since he is not suppose to get his bandages wet. Sonny just to poke at Sami says in front of her..."Will I could join you and I will wash your back and any other places you're can't reach. Sami immediately turns around looking at Sonny and Will with the puppy dog eyes..."Over my dead body" Sami says sternly. Sonny and Will both can't hold back the laugh. "Very funny boys...but payback is a bitch." "So watch your backs.

Finally ready Will is pretending he is Jonny and is standing at the door with his coat on. Sonny not aware of the joke watched this unfold. "Can we go now...uh...can go now pleaseeeeeeee." Sami just stands there and plays it out. "Did you go to the bathroom...did you brush your teeth, are your hands clean...you be sure to say please and thank you while you are out with Sonny." Sonny finally has to ask what the heck is this. Will speaks up. "Whenever Jonny wants to go somewhere like the zoo especially he will have his coat on and stand at the door waiting for whomever to get ready and go." "This usually involves a lot of, " are you ready...are you ready yet." Will explains. Sonny just looks at the two of them and says "You guys are weird...but in a good way...I guess. Sami and Will just burst out laughing. "Oh you have no idea how weird we are yet." Sami say. Go have a good time and heaven sake please be careful." "Damn Will now we can't play that tackle football game we had planned." Sonny says as a joke as he leaves and Sami throws a couch pillow at him.

Sonny and Will are sitting in the car driving to Horton Square. Sonny has his hand on Will's thigh. It is a habit he started when he first started dating. He can't remember why he does it but it seems natural to him. Will places his hand over Sonny's unconsciously.

They arrive at the square and just walk around for a while holding hands and window browsing. Will suggest they stop in Brady Pub and have some lunch. Sonny agrees. He can see that Will is a bit worn out but doesn't want to draw attention to it. He will just make sure that when they head back to the car that they take it very slow. They walk in and the bells over the door announces their arrival. Sonny scans for a table and he sees one sort of off the main area where they can be alone and private. "I am starving" Will says. "So am I ...I haven't done any food shopping in over two weeks so i am down to ketchup and a slice of cheese." "A real smorgasbord at my place." A few of the employees come by to say how glad they are that Will is feeling better and that he looks great. Will laughs and says that he won't look so great when they take the bandages off tomorrow and his bald head is revealed. "What you're going to be bald?...I can't be seen dating a bald guy." That's it we are done." Sonny says jokingly. Will just smiles.

As Sonny and Will are talking Sonny spots Rafe coming down the stairs that lead up to Gaby's place. He doesn't want Will to see him since they haven't seen each other since the pregnancy. He is carrying a box of something and fortunately it is slightly obstructing his view of the two of them. Sonny is very grateful. When Rafe reaches the door he asks a patron if they could open the door for him. He thanks them and leaves. Nick is bussing tables on the other side of the room and he is keeping his head down as if he is trying to avoid noticing Will and Sonny. Sonny chalks it up to his dislike of gay people but he doesn't mention Nick to Will. They both place their orders and sit and just talk. "So have you had any new memories about that day?" Sonny asked. " No not really...I dream about it but I still can't see the face." "It is really starting to annoy me." "Has your grandpa gotten anything yet? " Well he did say he had a very blurry picture from an ATM camera in the bank next to your building." It shows someone walking out of your parking lot around the time it all took place." But he said that he couldn't really tell very much from it." "I saw it but it didn't register with me at all." As they continue to talk the chatter in the pub starts to increase in volume. Will hears multiple voice talking about this or that. "Hey Eddie will you open a new box of sugar packets?". "Sure Nick, coming right up." "Thanks" Sonny notices that something is bothering Will and he becomes concerned. "Will are you alright..you don't look so good." "I don't know I'm feeling sort of anxious and a bit nervous." "It is probably just being out for the first time." "Do you want to go home?" " No...no...it will pass." "I am starting to feel better, let's eat". As their food arrives. They take their time eating. Sonny wants Will to rest up before they head back. He was sort of nervous when Will was having that mini panic attack.

They finish their lunch and leave. Sonny is walking very slowly back to the car. He avoids the stairs and walks through the archway to get back to the car. Once inside Sonny notices that will is out of breath a bit. "Are you ok Will?" "Yeah fine...I just need to lay down for a bit." Well my apartment is closer than your house do you want to stop there and you can lay down for while." "Would you mind?" " No not at all...your mom would kill me if i brought you back exhausted."

They enter Sonny's apartment. "Hey you got new carpet..it looks good." "Yeah it was time for a change you know." Sonny said not wanting to tell him the real reason about the blood stain and all. "Let's get you over to the bed." Sonny suggest. Will sits on the side of the bed and before Sonny knows it Will has grabbed him and pulled him down on top off him. "Will grabs Sonny head and kisses him passionately." Sonny doesn't resist. He is not going to deny that he has missed this very much. " Sonny pulls away for a moment and looks at Will. "You really didn't need to lay down did you?" "You were faking it to get me back here and in bed." "What? Will acts incredulous. "Who would do something like that...lure someone to their place to have their way with them?" Sonny blushes remembering the box trick. "Turnabout is fair play there sexy." Will says as he continues kissing Sonny. "Will we will do this under one condition." "And what's that Sonny?" "I will take care of you...you just lay back and relax and enjoy...deal?" "You got my vote" Will says with smile. Sonny start to unbutton Will shirt as he kisses his way down his neck chest stomach. When he gets to Will's jeans he very slowly undoes Will's belt and then kissing around the navel as he pulls the waistband down a bit to kiss his way down the happy trail. Sonny unbuttons Will's jeans and slides the zipper down and opens his jeans. He starts to kiss Will's stomach again and then slide his hand inside of Will's boxer. "Now there it the guy I have been missing" and he can feel Will growing. Once Will is hard Sonny pulls down the jeans and boxer and begins to lick along Will's thighs and up to his balls. When he sees the precum drip from the head of Will's cock he licks it off his stomach and then the tip of his hard cock. Running his tongue up and down the length of the cock Will moans. "Sonny take me please." Sonny opens his mouth and slides Will's cock over his tongue into his throat. He suck on it for a short time and Will cums in his mouth. Sonny keeps Will's cock in his mouth gently licking it until it goes soft. "I can't tell you how much I needed that Sonny". "You?...I have had to lay in this bed every night sleeping with your shirt in my hands just wishing you were with me." "More than a few times I have had to handle things on my own." "While fun, not nearly as much fun as that was." "Will pulls Sonny to his face and kisses him. Both opening their mouths to each others tongues. When the afterglow wears off Sonny tells Will that his mom is going to kill him if he doesn't get him home. Will pulls his underwear and pants back up and then buttons his shirt. He then grabs Sonny for one more kiss and they head out.

"So Will what do you think happened back there at the pub that made you so anxious?" " I am not really sure." "Will is silent for a little while and then he reaches over to Sonny's arm. "The voice...I heard the voice in the pub." "What! you heard the voice you remember from the that day?" "Yes I am pretty sure whoever it was was in there." "Will could you tell who's voice it was?" "No not for sure but I am sure they were in there." " Well there were a lot of people in there". "I know but maybe if I think on it for a while I might remember something." "Well this is good and bad." I am glad you are closer to knowing who did this but I am not glad that you are closer to the actual person themselves."

They talked about it on the rest of the ride but Will said not to mention it to his mom or she would freak out. "Probably a good idea...do you think you should tell your grandpa?" "No not yet I don't want him interviewing everyone in the pub when it might just be my imagination." "Okay...Okay it is your call."

"We're home", "Where the hell have you been? ..you were only suppose to be gone for 2 hours it has been". " I am sorry Mrs Brady...I lost track of time it is my fault." "Hey you're not taking the fall for this I wasn't paying attention and I was intentionally trying to keep Sonny from noticing that we were over our 2 hours." "It won't happen again..I promise." "Besides I get the bandages off tomorrow so and I may be able to resume my normal life right?" "Whatever Will." "Just don't scare me like that." "Oh and Sonny said we are going to stop dating because he won't date a bald guy." "Hey a guy has to have standards" Sonny says. Will backhands him to the stomach and they both laugh." "Well I really am tired so I am going to go lay down." "Will turns to Sonny and kisses him goodbye." "Hey if you are going to be heading down town again let me know I will go for the ride" Will says as he winks at Sonny. Sonny keeping his face stone cold serious. "Sure I could use the company...maybe if the doc say it is okay you can drive." "Well I am going to get going...I will talk to you later Will." "And I am really sorry Mrs Brady it won't happen again." Will turns his back a bit to his mom so she can't see his face...and raises his eyebrows. Sonny give a very average smile so not to show the joke that is running. See you later Sonny says as he leaves. "I am not an idiot you know" Sami says. "What?" Will says as she leaves the room.


	41. Chapter 41

Will has gotten his bandages off and now has a bald head. "Well Will you have recovered nicely." the doctor tells him. "However even though you can go back to doing your usual routine be aware that you are still going to be weak for a little longer but you will regain your full strength I suspect in about a week." "So don't leave here thinking everything is great and start behaving like this never happen." "Am I clear on that? "Yes got it...usual routine but with less intensity for a while longer." "Will don't joke about this I am very serious" the doctor says with a bit of reprimand. "No i am sorry ...I didn't mean to come off so flip." Will says apologetically. "I will be very careful I promise." "Okay then we are done here." the doctor says. Will jumps off the examining table. "I don't do this with all my patients but for you I will make an exception". The doctor reaches out and embraces Will. Will reciprocates. "I probably wouldn't be here if not for you, so I really want to thank you for taking such good care of me and for letting Sonny stay with me during all of this." "Will ,medicine is a great thing but I think Sonny had a lot to do with your recovery." the doctor says. "I believe that and I am not taking him for granted...I am taking him but not for granted"Will says jokingly. "Get out of here my friend, your mom is waiting." the doctor says with a smile indicating that he gets the joke. "You take care and if you have any complication you call me right away got it." "Got it" Will says as he leaves the room.

"Oh my God you look like a bowling ball with eyes". Sami says when she first sees Will without the bandages. "Oh nice mom...make me feel worse than I already do." "Well I am just saying" Sami says before she starts to laugh. "No you look fine but you might want to pick up a baseball cap or something for a while". "At least until there is some length to your hair." "Okay mom ….point made..and I was planning on it anyway ...Sonny and already bought it." "Figures...no flies on you two" Sami responds. "Well let's get you home or should I say let's let you make a pit stop before you drive to the coffee house."Sami say. "Got that right, you know me so well" Will says.

Will is driving to the coffee house one because he wants to see Sonny badly...and two because he has some information that he hasn't told anyone until he was sure.

Sonny is behind the counter with his back to the door. Will comes in and immediately walks into the back room so that Sonny doesn't see him. He can see out to the main floor and catches Jemma attention indicating that he wants to talk to her. "Hey Will great to see you up and about." "Thanks Jemma it is great to be a free man again." "Could you do me a favor...could you tell Sonny that there is problem in storage room or something to get him back here?" "Sure I can make something up." "Great to have back Will we missed you" she says as she leaves the storage area. She walks up to Sonny who is busy behind the counter. "Hey Sonny I think we have a leak in the back room..there is a little pool of water and I see a drip from the pipe above it." "Oh you have got to be kidding me...come on" Sonny says exasperated. "I will go take a look". "Thanks Jemma." Sonny heads back to the storage area.

When he turns the corner to enter the room his head is looking up and he doesn't see Will until he runs into him. "Oh my God you scared me... but not enough to stop me from doing this". He wraps his arms around Will's waist and pull him tightly against him and kisses him with lust. "They continue to kiss while their hands run all over each other". Like they are discovering each others bodies for the first time. They come up for air once or twice. "Let's go in my office."Sonny says. "Wait" Will says ...I want our first time since this whole mess happened to be in your bed." "Like our very first time?" Is that okay? Will asks. "Sure we can wait until tonight," Sonny says..."you did mean tonight right? if not then no...I want you in the office now..." Sonny say jokingly but he is serious and they both know it. "Yes tonight...I already told my mom that I wouldn't be home tonight." "Oh thank God...I don't know how much longer I could hold out". "Your shirt is fine but it is what was inside that I want". Will smiles..."Oh really you just want me for my body" Will say with a smirk. "Of course what else would I want?" Sonny says with a mirror image of Will's smirk. "But seriously Will I am so happy to have you back." "And I am happy that I can be with you again." "They continue to kiss until Jemma comes back and inform Sonny that their customers are stacking up at the counter. "I am coming" but then lowers his voice "Well not right now but I will be tonight that's for sure." They release their hold on each other and Sonny leans in for one more kiss and then heads out to the counter. Will follows shortly after.

They arrive at Sonny's apartment at around 8:20 pm and before the door even closes completely they are at each other's clothes. Both are naked and in bed in record time. For the next 3 hours they make up for all the lost time. When they finally have no more strength to do it again they collapse on the bed. "Oh my word that was incredible" Will says winded. "Maybe we should hold off on doing it more often." "The hell we will." Sonny response. Sonny rolls over and puts his head on Will chest. "Are you okay...did you over do it?" Sonny asked concerned. "I am more than okay I feel great...although I might have some sore muscles in the morning...but it is the price I will pay for the pleasure tonight." They lay quiet for a while just enjoying the proximity to each other that they have been missing for so long.

"Sonny?" "Yeah Will." "I know who attacked me." Sonny jolts his head up..then sits up.."You do?" "Yes I figured it out after you dropped me off yesterday." "Who is it?" Will begins to tell Sonny what happened and how he came to discover who it was." "What are you going to do now?" "Are you going to tell your grandpa?" "No I don't think I am...I will ask him to drop the case." "Do you think he would do that?" "Well that is where you come in." "Me what can I do?" Well not you per se but your dad specifically." " I would like to talk to him about how I can go about dropping the charges?" "Will why would you want to drop the charges?" "I have a reason ...you will have to trust me on this." "And I am going to need you to help me with this." Will tells Sonny his plan and why he is doing it this way. Sonny listens and actually thinks he is right. "This could really work out for you." Sonny says. " I hope so if not then on to plan B." "What is plan B?" " That I haven't figure out but I don't think I will need a plan B anyway." "It would be too high a price to pay for him not to agree." "Well I will talk to my dad and set up a meeting." "Thanks Sonny I appreciate it." Sonny slowly lowers his head back down on Will's chest. And they start to drift off.


	42. Chapter 42

Sonny sets up a meeting with his father for Will for 11:00 today. Will and Sonny go over the details about what Will needs to do. Will knows that he has to keep the details to a minimum since what he will be doing is hardly above board. "So do you know what you are going to say to my dad?"Sonny ask. "Yes I think I am covered. "It is only 9:00 do you want to catch some breakfast before you go meet with him?"Sonny asks. "Sure I am hungry after that session of the horizontal mambo last night." "Yeah well you dance damn well." Will smiles. "Yeah well you're the Fred Astaire of lovemaking in bed." Will says as he slaps Sonny's ass.

They are sitting at a table in a small dinner just outside of Horton Square. They are just chatting about this and that. "So Will you haven't told really told me why you are doing it this way." "Honestly Sonny I want to keep you out of the loop so that if this backfires you are not collateral damage." Will explains. "It is one thing for me to be screwed in this but I won't let you be too." "Will you know I would stand by you." "I know that Sonny but this is my decision." There breakfast arrive and they consume them in record time. By the time they are finish Will tell Sonny that is time for him to go meet with his dad. "Sonny says goodluck." "Call me as soon as you have and answer." Sonny tells him. "Will do". "Talk to you later." Will says as he leaves.

An hour later Will walks into the coffee house to tell Sonny what happen with his dad.

Sonny comes over and sit down across from Will. "So how did it go with my dad?" "He said that he should be able to handle it but it would take some finagling." "He did question me about why I would do this... he didn't understand why I wouldn't want justice". "So what did you tell him?" "I told him that I wanted this all behind me and I didn't want to relive it over and over." "I am really sorry I had to lie to him Sonny I know how much that bothers you but I did it so that I would protect myself in the end." " I understand Will...and you're right I am not happy about lying to my dad but in this situation I think you did what you had to do to achieve the results that you need and deserve." "Thank you for understanding Sonny". "So what is your next step?" Sonny asked.

Well now I need to meet up with him and confront him and give him my terms to keep him out of jail." "How do you think he will handle it?" " Well Sonny he has a lot to lose if he doesn't go along."

"When are you going to see him?" "I will plan to run into him tomorrow as an accidental meeting so his defenses are down." "Do you want me with you in case he gets violent...we both know he has a temper given his history." "No I should be alright and I am going to do it in public so that he has to remain calm." "Sonny you do understand why I have to do it this way right?" "Yes I do Will but I would much rather see him go to jail." "Well that is not something we can guarantee, he could walk and I would be back where I started." "I know …..I know...but I would like to see him punished for what he did to you." "So would I but there are other factor we have to consider here and this is the only way to accomplish what I want.


	43. Chapter 43

Will wakes up before his alarm even goes off. He turn over and turns it off before it buzzes. He lays back and tries to figure out how to implement his plan and what exactly to say. If this backfires he lose more than he willing to give up. He decides to get up and take a shower and get dressed while the house is still quiet and he can think about this whole plan. Just as he is putting his phone into his pocket it vibrates. He looks at the screen and sees a text from Sonny saying :good luck I will be thinking of you." Will texted back :Thanks I'll need it. Call you when it is over. Will heads into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee so he can get some caffeine into his system.

Once the coffee is done he throws a cup into a travel mug and heads out to clear his head. He remembers to grab the micro recorder Sonny had given him so he could document the whole conversation. He gets in his car and drives down to the river to park and think this through. He starts to question if this is really what he wants. Would this be the best thing for everyone? The next time he looks at his watch it is 9:00 and he realizes he has to get going. He heads to Horton Square to wait for his victim.

It is about 9:30 and he see him coming...he doesn't appear to see Will so he doesn't have time to detour and he winds up walking right by the table Will is sitting at. "Hey...how's it going? "Oh... hey Will didn't see you there" "I notice ….you seen to be deep in thought." "So how are you feeling?" "I was asking your mom about you she said that you were improving very well...glad to hear it." "Well thanks for the concern...I am sure it was heartfelt."Will says sarcastically.

"What...what do you mean by that?"he asked "Why don't you sit down and we can talk about it" Will says. I really don't have time right now...I ...Will interrupts him..."make the time...now."

"Excuse me?" he asked. "I said make the time to talk to me." "Unless you want everyone to know." Will threatens. "I am not sure what you mean Will." " Yes you do so let's not play pretend here okay?" "Now sit down." For all Will's bravado he is like jelly inside. He is afraid that he is going to crack and not be able to do it. But then he thinks about what's at stake and his determination is reinforced.

"So what are you talking about Will?" " I remember everything from that night." "How you came to my door yelling at me to open it and when I did you threw your punch that gave me this" as Will removes his cap to show his 3 inch scar on his bald head. "I didn't do that to you...Will interrupts again...Really Nick ...are you really going to play that game now?"Will says as he replaces the cap. "See Nick some mistakes were made by you that night." "You see Sonny's neighbor saw you in the parking lot shaking your left hand like you were in pain." She also saw you hanging around in the far corner of the parking lot pacing like you were nervous". "Nervous as to whether I was dead or alive Nick?" "And when you saw me coming out on a gurney and not in a body bag you took off." "Then there was the conversation I had with Gaby about how it looked like you broke your left hand that you claimed was from falling on the steps at the DiMera...very clumsy there Nick. Now Will is going to play a bluff to see if he can get Nick to admit it. "And another mistake you made ...and for such a smart guy as yourself too." "You walked right by the ATM machine nexts to Sonny's apartment building." "And wouldn't you know it it shows a picture of you." "While I will admit is a bit fuzzy but what do you think the police would say if I told them that it looks a bit like you?" "Are you getting the picture here Nick? "One word from me and it is back to jail for good for you". "Oh and you just found your true love too." "What a waste." "How do you think Gaby would feel if she knew you were the one that almost killed me?"

"What do you want from me Will. Nick says resigned to the fact that he has been caught. " I want to hear you admit what you did." "How you punched me and saw me hit my head on the desk and ran off." "Say it Nick ...I want to hear the words from your mouth." "Yes I punched you but I didn't run off I would have called for help but Sonny's neighbor was coming up the stairs so I push the door open so that she would see you and call 911." "I ran up the stairs and waited until she found you. When she ran into her apartment and I knew she was going to call for help I left." "If she hadn't found you I would have made an anonymous call to 911 myself from Sonny's phone." "You're a swell guy Nick...sticking around hoping the neighbor finds me while I am bleeding to death on the floor." "It touches my heart". "So what happens now Will?" "Are you going to turn me in?" "Oh no cousin Nick you're going to do me a favor." "You see I hear say that you want to marry Gaby and raise this child as your own." "Well I am afraid that doesn't quite work for me Nick." "One because your a con..and two because you almost killed me and three because I want custody of the child when it is born." "I can't do that." Nick says. "Sure you can Nick you're a resourceful guy." "You have Gaby around your finger and she is, for all intents and purposes, taking orders from you." "So here is what you are going to do Nick my boy." "You are going to convince Gaby that for the baby's sake and her's that she would be better off letting me have the baby." "How are you going to raise the baby on your own?" "That is of no concern of yours." "So tell me Nick...you think you can pull this off or do you want to go back to jail?" "I love Gaby but she is not the one doing the thinking here you are." "And you really do seem to care about her and she cares about you." "So why destroy all these lives when it can so easily be corrected." "Bottom line here Nick is this, do it or jail." "Oh and by the way as an afterthought, there is no way in hell that I would let this child grow up thinking you are his or her father." With that Will stands up. Ball's in your court cousin." Play wisely." And Will walks away.


	44. Chapter 44

Will walks over to the coffee house to tell Sonny what happen. He is not feeling as good as he thought he would. He is questioning if what he did was the right thing for the baby, himself and Sonny. He arrives but stands outside looking in at Sonny through the window. He loves him more than he thought he could. But is it right to ask Sonny to go through this with him. He could move on to someone better who wouldn't do things like this to him. Place this much pressure on him or expect so much of him. Will stop peeping and enters.

Sonny is behind the counter and sees him walk in he puts a big smile on his face but Will does not return it. Sonny takes off his apron and ask Jemma to cover for him for a while. He comes out from behind the counter and walks over to Will. "Come on let's talk in my office." Sonny offers. Will just stares at him for a moment and then follows him.

Sonny closes the door and Will is already sitting on the couch. Sonny goes over and sits next to him and takes Will's hand. "What happen Will?" "Will just stares into Sonny's eyes..."Why are you with me Sonny?" "I continuously drag you into my problems I screw up your life yet you are still here why...why? It's simple Will I love you...and your problems are my problems." "But Sonny I am asking you to take on a whole new responsibility that is not even yours". "Will...Will...if it's your problem then it is my problem and we will work together to solve it." "Why are you questioning this now?" "Sonny before I came in here I watched you working and saw how happy you were talking to your customer making others smile and I said to myself how can I ruin this great person life by asking of him what I am." "Sonny there are so many other guys out there that are better for you ….that don't , as your mom so aptly put it have all this baggage." "Will I don't want other guys...I want you." Regarding your baggage ...silly as it may sound it is what makes Will Will." "Hell I might not ever like the Will with no baggage." At that Will laughs a bit. "So tell me what happen?"Sonny asked

Will takes out the record and plays the full conversation to Sonny. "What did you get from him..any vibe or something that didn't come across in words." "At first he sort of gave off an air of screw you...you can't hurt me but then his demeanor changed." "I think he understood that his life for all intent and purposes could be over." "And honestly Sonny I did feel a bit bad for him." "Seeing him in the hot seat like that." "But then I thought of what he was going to do to me and my anger helps me forget my sympathy for him." "Do you think he will or can convince Gaby to do it." " I am honestly not sure." "Do I think he has her wrapped around his finger definitely." "But she is not going to make this decision without consulting Rafe...and let's face it he is not exactly in my corner." " No that's true...has your mom or your grandma talked to Carrie about this." "Yeah in fact my mom talk to Carrie about it last night and she thought given Nick's record there is a good chance that they would consider me over them." "Well that's good isn't it?" "Yeah I suppose so." "I meant to asked though….have you told your parents about this whole thing?" "Well Will I have no secrets from my family so yes I did talk to them." "I am afraid to ask". "I won't lie to you Will my mom was more than a bit angry." "She went on an on until my dad the voice of reason stepped in and just cut to the chase." "He simply said...it has been done, now all there is is to deal with it the best that we all can." "And that was the end of the discussion."

'Ohhhhhhhh Will softly yelled..." I am exhausted and the day isn't even half over." "So what are you saying, maybe you need some sort of release...take your mind of things" Sonny says as he winks. "Will leans in and wraps his hand around Sonny's neck and kisses him. "Woh little doggy not in my office again...let me just take an early lunch." "Sounds good to me"Will say with a smile. They get up together and leave the office. But not before Will grabs Sonny's ass and says you're mine." "Careful two can play at that game..." "I am counting on it." Will says.

"Hey Jemma I am going to take an early lunch..I won't be available for the next hour or so." "Can you cover for me?" "Sure Sonny". "Have fun as she looks at Will who is crimson now" Sonny looks at him and laughs. So does Jemma.

Nick is distracted at work and Gaby notices. "Is everything alright...you seem a bit edgy? "No I am fine...but I think we need to talk tonight and sort some things out" "Okay well I get off before you so why don't you just come upstairs when you are done." "Yeah sounds good." Nick has been stewing over Will's threat and trying to figure out a way around it. But realizes that Will has him in the crosshairs. So all he has left to do is to convince Gaby that it is the best thing for the baby and her and them.

Will stares at Sonny's naked body as he goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for them both. He thinks about the things they just did and how much he enjoy just the feel of Sonny's body on him and in him. He can't imagine being with anyone else and feeling this way. "Sonny comes back to bed and gives Will a bottle of water..."Have to keep hydrated." Sonny says with a laugh. Will is still thinking about the pleasure they just shared and becomes aroused again. Before Sonny can open his bottle of water he grabs it from his hand and puts it on the nightstand and looks at Sonny. "Round two?..."I can't I have to get back to work" Sonny protest. "Really?" Will asks as he starts to kiss Sonny's stomach and before Sonny can react Will has him in his mouth and Sonny is already getting hard. "Then with a moan in his voice..."I ...guess I could be a little late …...I am the" …..but he can't finish the sentence because he feel shivers all over his body... he runs his fingers through Will's hair...then pulls him into a sixty nine position and they enjoy pleasuring each other.


	45. Chapter 45

Sonny is climbing out of bed under protest by Will. "Come on...can't you just say you ate a bad taco or something so you won't be coming back today? "No...I have been out to much lately...it is nice when the boss actually works you know." "Sets a good example for the employees." Sonny states. "I will do that thing to you that you like so much."Will offers. "What is this let's make a deal?" "I have to go". "Okay...but you're missing out on some great fun." "Like I don't know that already". Will pulls the sheet off of himself so that he is completely naked for Sonny."I am not going to look...I am not" "Doesn't matter because your jeans would indicate that you have looked...Will says with a caught you smile. And with that Sonny heads toward the door. "See you later Mr Tease." "Love you" "Love you too."

Will hears his phone chirp and he scurries to find his pant to retrieve the phone. He locates and tap talk..."Hello" …...Nevermind hello...what is this I hear that you are not going to prosecute" Sami says loudly into the phone. "What how did you hear about that?" "Your grandpa just called me to give the great news." "What the hell is going on Will." I want this person to be punished for what he did to you to all of us." Will answers "I just figured since I can't remember the whole thing or who it was then what is the point of wasting time on this." "Wasting time on this...you listen hear Mister."..We are going to talk about this at home tonight." "I was going to stay Sonny's tonight." "Like hell you are...you get your ass home tonight or never mind Lucas bothering you...I will knock the damn door down." "Okay...Okay mom...I will be home...but nothing is going to change about my decision." "We'll see about that...we will talk at home...and you better be there Mister or else." With that Sami hangs up." "What was that all about?" EJ says now standing in the doorway to Sami's office. "Get this... Will is not going to prosecute the person who attacked him." "What! why on earth not?" "He made up some cock-a-mami story about it would be a waste of time because it has been weeks and they don't even have a suspect yet...it is all BS...he is up to something and I am going to find out what it is." "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to." And Sami walks out. EJ stands there for a bit and dials a number.

They are now sitting across from each other. "So William...your mother tells me you are not going to prosecute whoever did this to you, may I ask why?" "It is my decision to make and I have made it." "Surely there is more to it than that". "There is something going on in that head of yours beside the lack of progress in the case." "William of all people you know I have been around the block a few times, so here is my theory as to why your are doing this and you tell me which one it is?" "Go for it." Will says dismissively. "There are only two reasons why you would do this." You know who this person is and you are afraid of him or ...or...and this is my bet, you know who it is and you are now holding this over them and they are now afraid of you and you are using that leverage to your advantage." "How'd I do William? Will remains quiet. But is shocked that EJ could so quickly see through his deception. "Okay... not going to answer then let me take this a bit further." "Looking at the recent events in your life, well other than your near death experience, the only other thing is your pending fatherhood." "So I am going to guess it is one of two people Gaby which really my boy while she is formidable she could hardly throw a punch to bring you down." "So it has to be Nick Fallon". " Our resident con." "Now let's see if I can figure out his and your motives...Will interrupts...Alright enough." "What are you playing at here William?" "Perhaps I could help in some way." "Despite all that has happen between us over this past year I do care about you...so why don't you tell me what is really going on." "Why what's in it for you?...as you have taught me there is always something in it for you." "Seriously William what could I get from you?" "My mom maybe." "I see how upset you get when she is around Rafe." So if you help me I might do a quid pro quo by swaying my mother's considerations of you instead of Rafe?" "How am I doing? Will says sarcastically. "I see I have taught you well." "Yes you did EJ" "I learned from the master". "So why don't you go about your business and I will go about mine." Will says as he stands up to leave. "Not so fast William we aren't done just yet." "Yes we are EJ if you continue on with this I will make sure my mom stays as far away from you as possible." "Remember how much she liked you blackmailing me before." "And you so heartfeltly told her you had changed only to be caught again in one of your lies." "So yes we are done...and you know EJ there nothing you could throw at me that could make my life any worse than it is." "So give it your best shot". "Everyone already thinks I'm a total fuck up so you adding more to the pile won't change a thing." "And you know what they say EJ as Will leans down close to his ear...the opponent that has nothing to lose is the most dangerous." With that Will walks away. EJ sits there for a few moments thinking about what just happen. This is a new William and a dangerous William. "I am going to have to keep and eye on him."

Will arrives at home and his mother is all ready to pounce on him. But he is prepared this time.

Hey, kids in bed already?" Will asked nonchalantly. "No they are staying at Lucas's for a few days. They have this week off so he has all sorts of things planned for them." "Okay so what's going on Will ..your not willing to prosecute, why?" "What the hell is that all about." "Okay mom I am going to do something that no one in this family has ever done before at least not willingly." "I am going to tell you the complete truth." "No half truths or avoidance." "Here it is and I am going to tell you not to interrupt me while I am talk." Please notice I did not say ask I am telling you not to interrupt me." "Do you understand me?" "Will...Will interrupts...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME..."Will yells. " Yes...Yes"...Sami says almost frighteningly. "Will sits in silent for a few moments. Sami is afraid to say anything and waits for Will to talk.

"I know who attacked me"...he sees Sami about to say something and puts his hand up in front of her face with an angry look on this face. Sami backs down. " It was Nick...he came to the apartment he is the one that hit me the one that caused this whole mess." "If you are wondering how I know I remembered when I was in the pub with Sonny the other day and I heard him say something similiar to what he said at Sonny's door that day." "I didn't catch it at first but when I left the pub something was nagging at me and then the memory came flooding back." So I confronted him today in the square with what I knew...and he claimed that I was wrong." So I started to fill in the details and he finally confessed." "He claimed it was an accident and that he pushed the door open so the neighbor would see me and call for help." "He said had she not he would have gone back into Sonny's and made and anonymous call from Sonny's phone." "Today I got him to admit to it on tape without his knowledge of course." "And I gave him an ultimatum either he talks Gaby into giving me custody of my baby or I go to the police and he is locked up for good." "I know that this would hurt Gaby but I am only looking out for myself and this baby." "He has a lot to lose here". "So he said he would try to convince her, I told him that I knew he had her wrapped around his finger and he could get anything he wanted from her." "There is no way I am going to let him raise my child." "And I am not going to play volleyball with the child like you two did with me." "See Nick wants to usurp me in the child's life and I won't let that happen." "Is it the ideal situation for the baby to live with me alone probably not but this child will know one thing for sure...that I love him or her." "I won't let what happen to me happen to him or her." "Will starts to cry...but continues on..."I have talk to Sonny about this and he is willing to help me all the way." "That includes us going to New York or someplace that allows gay marriage and becoming a family." "Mom I am not going to give up this baby to anyone and that even includes Gaby if it has to be that way." Will puts his hands to his face and just cries into them. Sami is silent...she moves over to sit next to him so she can hug him. "Listen to me Will ...no one and I mean no one is coming between you and your child." "We will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen." "Carrie has contacted a lawyer who is local who deal with this sort of thing and he is going to help us." " I have to call him tomorrow to set up and appointment." "It will all be done on the hush hush". "So no one has to know you are seeing a lawyer."

"And listen...you will not go through this alone...yes you have Sonny but you have your family behind you...they may not like the methods being used but no one has to know that." "Mom you can't discuss this with anyone even when we talk to the lawyer we can not bring up the incident." "This has to be between you, Sonny, me and Nick." "And you especially can not let on to Nick that you know anything." "Well that is going to be a tough one..because I want him in jail or at the very least... but never mind." " I won't talk to anyone about this but you." "I promise." "Oh one other thing...EJ confronted me today ...he apparently found out from you that I was not pressing charges." "Yes I am sorry he overheard me talking to you so I filled him in." "While I don't know how, he figured out what I was doing." "I did not confirm nor deny anything he said." "But he did offer to help me, but we all know what that means...and I told him as much." "Now don't go all ballistic when I tell you this ..but he implied a threat against me if I didn't play his little game." "I don't know what made me say it but I told him to do his worse...that my life was in ruins anyway so there is nothing he can do to me that will make it worse." "What was his threat?" "If I didn't persuade you to be with him and not Rafe then he would expose my plan." "That SOB." "Mom again you can't let him know any of this." "Should he talk about or around this subject just play like you know nothing about it." "That is very important."Will asks. "Please...I understand...I know how he works."Sami answers " And you can't change your interactions with him just act like business as usual." "If he should ask you what I told you as to why I was not prosecuting then given him the same spiel that I gave you on the phone and just claim to be angry at me that you are going to try to talk me out of it." "Okay?" "Yes Will I will play dumb." "So are we done here because I really want to be with Sonny right now?" Sami kisses him..and thanks him for being honest with her and she is on board his way or the lawyer's way whichever yields the right decision for him. He kisses her goodbye and leaves.

Knock...knock...Coming..."Hey Will why didn't you use your key ….Oh I forgot I even had it...I am sorry." "No ….no come on in." "What's up babe?" Sonny can I just sleep with you tonight?" "Just hold each other". "I just want to be with you to get some of my emotional strength back". Sonny wraps his arms around Will and holds him tight. "Will whatever I give you you give me back ten folds." "So let's go to bed."


	46. Chapter 46

Will wakes up in Sonny's arm and feels like everything is as it should be. But then remembers all the crap he is dealing with. He pushes that all aside to just enjoy the moments with Sonny.

Will has his hand on Sonny's chest and he starts to run his finger around Sonny's nipples...a very sensitive area for him as he remember. As they become hard Will lifts his head off of Sonny's chest and just gently licks one of them. As he is doing that he runs his hand down Sonny's stomach and under the sheet to take Sonny's now soft cock and slowly runs his middle finger up and down it. It doesn't take long for it to get hard and Will slides down to take him and licks up and down Sonny stirs but doesn't wake up. Will lift Sonny's now hard cock now resting against his stomach and takes it in his mouth...and sucks just softly. Sonny starts to moan and opens his eyes and sees Will sucking on him...he doesn't speak to spoil the moment but he can't hold back much longer and he starts to cum and Will takes him deeper into his mouth until Sonny is spent. Will slowly slides his lips up Sonny's cock and then releases it. He looks up at Sonny and says "Now isn't that better than any alarm clock?" Sonny reaches down and pulls Will up so that he is now on top of him. Sonny start to kiss Will as their tongues touch and he can taste himself on Will's tongue. Sonny's hands slide down Will's back to the small of his back and then continues on to grab Will's ass. "We should pattern it and call it The Alarm Cock...what do you thinks." "Will laughs and kisses Sonny even deeper as they rub against each other." Sonny reaches down between them and start to stroke Will's cock..but Will take his hand away and rubs his erection on Sonny's lower stomach until he climaxes. Will collapses on Sonny and they embrace rolling onto their side. "What a great way to start a day." Sonny says. He looks over at the clock and sees it almost time to get up. "Let's jump in the shower and we can go to the coffee house together and you can get your fix of caffeine for the morning." "Sound good to me." Will confirms.

Sami arrives at the office at 7:45. As she is hanging up her coat and arranging things on her desk in order of priority EJ walks in. "Samantha...early as usual...how was your night?" "It was okay"...Sami says looking at him oddly because he never asks about her night. "So did you get a chance to talk to William about dropping the charges." "Oh yes we had quite the little animated discussion." A lot of yelling ...and you don't know what you're talking about ..and it is my decision." "So in the end I had to concede...he is right it is his decision...do I like it no?" "But I couldn't talk him out of it." "So you're just going to leave it like that?" "Samantha there is a person out there who almost killed your son and you are going to just let him walk?" "Why are you getting so upset ...it is Will's decision and he is my son." "Samantha there has got to be more to it than that?" "What are you saying EJ?" "I'm just think for your son's own protection you should find out what is going on." " He told me what was going on ..he doesn't want to pursue it." "I can't force him to do it." "He is an adult after all." "Yes an adult who is clearly not thinking correctly." "Look EJ I appreciate your concern and all but please stay out of this" "I will let Will run the show on this one." Sami says. "I think you are making a grave mistake." "Will could be in danger right now." "Why would you say that ...what aren't you telling me?" "Nothing... I am just looking out for the boys welfare." "Well Will's welfare is just fine thank you very much". Now if you don't mind we have a presentation at 8:30 so let's get to work."

Will and Sonny are walking toward the coffee house when Will sees Nick. "I am going to go talk to him." "I will see you inside." "Hey Nick...how's it going...any progress on our deal?" "Will I haven't really had chance to talk to her about it yet." "Nick you practically live together...and you haven't found the time to talk to her about it?" "You aren't reneging on our deal are you" "Don't you mean your blackmail." "Nick...who said anything about blackmail." "This is just one cousin helping another cousin out." "Here's the deal Nick ..next time we talk I hope you have some good news for me." "Now you have a great day." And Will walks away. Nick stares at him with hate in his eyes. "There has got to be a way to get out of this."

EJ walks into the pub..and sees Nick bussing tables. He watches him for a few minutes and then approaches him. "Mr. Fallon I am EJ Dimera I was wondering if we could have a talk." "I can't right now but I get off at 3:00 if you want to meet me somewhere." "Splendid...say the square at 3:15 then?" "Okay..see you then."

Will walks into the coffee house. "So how did it go with Nick" Sonny asked. "He hasn't talk to her yet." I told him that he better do it soon." " He is not happy with me." "Well let's just hope he can talk her into it." "Oh I have to call my mom she was going to set an appointment with some lawyer my Aunt Carrie suggested."

Nick arrives at the square at 3:15 and sees EJ sitting at a table alone. "Mr DiMera...you wanted to talk to me?" " Yes I do Mr Fallon" "Please just call me Nick." " Nick it is then." So I understand that you and Gaby are planning your nuptial. "Yes, we haven't set a date yet but soon I hope."Nick responds cautiously. "May I ask why you're so interested in our wedding plans?" "Well Nick...As you may or may not know Samantha Brady works for me and since you will be marrying Gaby and she is having Will's baby...I was just concerned about how you intend to handle that." "I am just looking out for Samantha of course." "Well we haven't decided yet." "Well what are your options..have the baby and raise it as your own, adoption, something I don't think Samantha or Will for that matter would approve of." " It would appear your options are very limited." "Yeah I guess they are." "This must be a lot of pressure on you right now." "Yeah it is" "Well is there anything I can help with?" EJ offers. " I have a office full of lawyers that could help you work out any details if you like?" "Why would you do that." "Well as I said I am just looking out for Samantha's best interest." "Well we are find right now but thank you for your offer." "I will let you know if I should need some help." "I can offer you all kinds of help Nick." "Think it over here is my card call me if something comes up." With that EJ stands up "Have a good day Nick don't let the pressure get to you."

Will steps out from behind the tree in the square. Having heard everything he knows what EJ is up to. And he will put a stop to it. EJ has mess with him long enough.


	47. Chapter 47

"I'm home...anyone here?" "Yes be right there." Will walks over to the refrigerator and takes out and apples. "Hi honey I didn't think I would see your tonight...isn't this Sonny's night off?" "Yes it is I am meeting him later." "So how did it go today...with EJ." "Just like you said it would" "He came into my office just as I was arriving and started in on me immediately." "Did you talk to William? is he going to change his mind? How could you let him do this?" Pretty much everything I thought he would say given what you told me last night." "And how did you do?" "Oh played the upset mom...but I told him that you had made your decision and there was nothing I could do about it" "Let's just say that didn't sit well." "So how was it left?" Will asked. "Basically I told him you are and adult and that you can make up your own mind but that I didn't agree with it, and then we just got ready for a meeting." "So he was not on to you at all?" "Not even a whiff."Sami assures him. "Thanks mom."

"Now I have news for you." Uh oh this doesn't sound good." "Well it appears that EJ is not going to let this rest." "Today he had a little visit with Nick." "What? EJ met with Nick?" "What for". "Well from hearing their conversation I would say that EJ is offering Nick some help to get out from under my thumb." "Did he say that he knew that you were forcing Nick to do this." "Not in so many words but the implication was there." "He offered Nick a battery of lawyers to help with the baby issue." "Of course it was all under the guise that he was looking out for you." "Me what does he mean me." "That I don't get because I made it clear to EJ if he messes things up for me that I would make sure that you stay away from him." Sami counters with, Maybe he thinks that if he can make the arrangement for you to get the baby he would think I was eternally grateful and just owe him." "I don't think so...I think this a personal thing between EJ and me." "I think that I got under his skin when I didn't play along with his game the other day." " I really think that ticked him off." "Especially since I had the upper hand in our conversation." "You know how he doesn't like to be bested." "Don't I know it" Sami confirmed. "This is getting all cloak and dagger here isn't it." " Okay Columbo...let's get back to reality here shall we." "Like I said I think he is going to find someway to help Nick out and screw me in the process." "We have got to be ready for whatever he has planned." "I agree." "But how are we going to do that we don't even know what his plan might be." "Let me think about it."

Will slept on it and thought of a way to get the upper hand with EJ. But he would have to get two people involved that he doesn't want in the crossfire...his mom and the computer nerd who helped with the gambling ring on our website. He is sitting at the counter drinking a coffee when Sami comes in. "Wow what ...did you stay up all night...?" "Not all night but a good part of it." I think I have a way to catch EJ at his own game." "I don't know Will ...EJ is sharp as a tack when he even thinks he is being used." "Well this plan would involve you and this computer guy I know for it to work." So Will lays out the plan for his mom and she thinks it could actually work. "We are going to keep Sonny out of this completely." "It is something that he would not think fondly of " "You know Sonny always on the up and up." "Okay well I am on board what about your computer guy." "I think I can convince him." "The DiMera's ruined his fathers business a few years back so I think he would think of this as his way of revenge." "Oh one thing we have a meeting with the lawyer today at 11:00 can you be there? Yeah my only class was at 10:00 and it was cancelled the professor is sick or something." We are going to meet at the office building on Crandall Ave...122 I think it is but you will see it."Sami tells him. "It is a medical office building so it won't look suspicion you going in there in light of your injury." "Who thought that up?" "Actually I did I, called in a favor with a doctor friend of mine and just said that I needed her office to meet with my lawyer and that I wanted to keep it quiet." "So meet me there at 10:50". "Carrie has explained everything to him so he is up to speed." "Mom you do realize this could and probably will jeopardize your relationship with Rafe." "Will don't even think about that." If it is meant to be it is meant to be ..if not then so be it." " And to be truthful Rafe is less than fond off Nick." "Okay well since I have been up the longest I get the shower first." "Hey wait a minute" Sami protest. Ya snooze you lose...I don't make the rules mom...I just follow them." Will says as he shrugs his shoulder and walk into the bathroom.

Sonny is at the coffee house talking to a vendor about and error in the shipment when he sees Will come in. His face immediately brightens up. "He continues to deal with the vendor and shows him his original order confirmation "that your company faxed me." "So I want what I ordered" "But if I do that then" the vendor starts...no no no...Sonny interrupts no if's you have it on your truck you deliver it to me." Need I remind you how much business my family does with you? "Okay, Okay...I will get it off the truck now." "Thank you". The vendor stands up and walks out the back entrance to bring in the missing items. Will walks over to him and leans down to kiss him..."Wow you can be a hard ass when you have to be." "What that...no that guy does that all the time and it always ends the same." "It has become a game with us."

"So how are you doing?" Good good...I am meeting with the lawyer today Will says discreetly." "So we'll see how that goes." "My mom has this whole mission impossible thing going on with it". "It is kind of funny." "But anyway we will see." "So how is your day going other than the cat and mouse with the vendor." Well we have been swamped up until about 15 minutes ago." "But it has slowed down for a bit." Sonny says. "Really?...you wanted go fool around in your office...Will says with wink." "Stop that" Sonny says with a smile. "Not in my office during business hours." "But that is half the fun...the possibility of getting caught." "Oh like the other night when you helped me close?" "That was just coming attractions, pun intended" Will says with a laugh.

"I can't believe I was able to keep standing I had to hold myself up on the counter." "But enough of that...have you heard from Nick?" "No but I am putting that on the back burner for now" I am going to see what the lawyer says and see where we go from there." "Has something changed...no...no not at all...just making sure I have all my ducks in a row." "So what time is your meeting?" I have to meet my mom at 10:50." "By the way what time is it now anyway I left my watch at home." "It is 8:25..why you have plans ...not official plans but plans." "Well why don't you stop by after your meeting and we will have lunch". "Do you mean lunch or luuuunch." "Well let's say I had a big breakfast." Sonny says with a smirk. "Well then I am definitely up for lunch, again pun intended." "Sonny laughs...go on get out of here...it is starting to pick up again." "So I will see you for lunch...and use your own key to get in I will meet you there." Sonny says as they kiss goodbye.

Knock...knock...Who is it...Will Horton...you remember me from the gambling site issue you helped with?" "What do you want? "First could you please open the door so we are not yelling at each other." Will hears the sliding of the chain and the deadbolt retracting and the door opens a sliver. "What do you want?" "Can I come in please...I just want to talk to you for moment." " I think you will like what I have to say." "He opens the door slowly and let's Will inside."

"So do you think you can do it?"" Yes I can but I will need 3 to 5 minutes to get it done." "No quicker? "Not so it would go undetected." "Okay we will have to work with that." "I will let you know when we are going to do this can I call you...or text or email...? "No come in person I am always home." "Okay then I will see you tomorrow to give you the time and place." "Thank you for helping with this" No thank you for giving me my chance to pay that family back." Will stands and walks toward the door and goes through the Fort Knox of locks and leaves." It is all coming together."


	48. Chapter 48

Will gets up early to make the preparations for today's activities. He tells Sami the place and the time. All she has to do is to get EJ there. Will stops by the apartment of his computer friend and let's him know that everything is in place. He just need to be there by noon. His friend agrees.

He makes a stop at the coffee house to see Sonny. "Hey Will ...missed you last night." "Sorry Will says as he kisses Sonny." " I had something to do at home and it went kind of late." "Everything okay?" Oh yeah...nothing important...just some family stuff." So how about you...what did you do last night?" "Nothing did a pay per view of Devil Wears Prada." "What again?" "What can I say I like the movie." "Guess so, haven't you seen it like 20 times by now?" "No..only 19"...and they both laugh. "So what are you doing today?" "I have an appointment at noon then I am free for the day." "So if I take a late lunch then maybe we could take a late lunch together?" Sonny says suggestively. "My key is already in the door" Will responded. "Say 1:00." "I am there Will says with a smile. "Well I am going to get going to get some things done and I will see you at 1.

Sami and EJ are in her office working on an ad campaign and it is 11:30. "I can't stay in this office for one more minute." "What do you say we take a lunch at the square?" "Splendid idea...the fresh air will clear our minds." "Great let's go" Sami says.

Sami and EJ are sitting at a table talking about the campaign. "Oh damn"...Sami says. What is it EJ asks. I forgot to call the doctor about 2 test they ran on Will 2 days ago" Sami says as she fishes for her cell phone. "Did you see me take my cell phone when we left? "I put it on the desk this morning because I set the alarm to go off at 2:00 for that meeting at 2:30. "Damn I must have left it there." "Here use mine EJ offers." "Thank you so much..it will just be a few minutes." I am going to step into a store where it is quiet so I can hear what he is saying." "Could you order me just a Cobb salad and a diet anything." "Thanks." I will be right back. Sami steps into Hourglass and hands the phone to Will's friend. He does his thing in 3 minutes and gives the phone back to Sami. "Sami dials the number to Will's doctor so if EJ checks the phone to see who she called it will all check out. "Dr Peter's office." "Hi this is Samantha Brady, Will Hortons mom..I was just checking do we have any appointments scheduled for this week." "Let me check for you...no not this week but you do have one next week on Tuesday at 1:00. Do you know if there will be any test done anything that might take some time." "I just want to make sure I allot enough time for the appointment. "Hold on please let me check the notes." No it appears to be just a follow up visit."Thank you so much I really appreciate that. "We will be calling you with a reminder on Monday just to confirm." "That will be great...thanks again." Sami figures she has made the duration long enough for it to look like she was actually getting some results. She walks back to the table and hands EJ back his phone and excuses herself to get some napkins. She walk away behind EJ to see what he does..and sure enough he checks the number and then calls it. Sami comes walking back and sees him on the phone. "Hello Dr Peter's office." Then he hangs up. "Who was that?" "Oh just a wrong number." "As he checks the duration of the call Sami made approximately 4 mins." "How were the test result?" "Oh everything came back perfect thank God". Will doesn't need anymore things to worry about." "Ah my Cobb salad...I have been craving one of these for two days." " Don't know why."

Will arrives home and walks in. "I talk to my guy and he said it went perfectly." "It did and I did what you told me I called the Doctor's office and kept them on the phone with me for a few minutes so it looked like I was actually getting results." Did EJ seem suspicious?" "Oh yeah...I excused myself to get some napkins and he immediately called the number and when he heard the Dr Peter's office he hung up." "Then I could see him checking how long I talked for and that seem to appease him." "Then he asked me how the results were." "Oh and by the way we do have an appointment next Tuesday at 1." "So put that on your calendar." "Did your friend say if it worked." He said it worked perfectly. "Now we just wait." "He will call me if he has anything." And I talked to the neighbor to let her know that she might be getting a visitor." " I didn't give her to many details I just told her to play along if someone shows up." " No flies on her she was sharp as a razor." "She will let me know if anyone contacts her."

"Well I am heading over to Sonny's so don't expect me home tonight." Will says. "Why do you even bother to tell me that?" "I am going to Sonny is now just code for I won't be home tonight." "Jeepers you guys are like rabbits." "Mom...I can't believe you sometime." " What should I just pretend you guys are just watching movies?" "Sometimes we watch movies"...but then Will laughs. "Get out of here and tell Sonny I say hi...oh and enjoy the movie."

Will let's himself in and Sonny is laying on the bed in just his boxer briefs..." Well hello handsome" Will says with a smile. "Shut up and get over here..and get out of those clothes." Sonny demands. "Your wish is my command as Will starts undressing before he even has the door completely closed. Once naked he jumps on the bed and then on Sonny.


	49. Chapter 49

Will enters the pub and sits at the bar and just orders some fries and a soda. He sees Nick restocking the coffee station. When Nick finishes he turns to walk back behind the bar and Will stops him. "So Nick where are we on our arrangement." EJ just happens to be walking by the pub and looks in and sees Will talking to Nick and Nick is looking very scared. EJ stays to watch the exchange. "Will it is not as easy as you think it is." "Easy or hard I don't care, you get it done." "Put it to her this way". "Tell her how lucky you two will be, she will be able to finish school and not lose her scholarship and when you two get married, whenever that is, you won't have to start off with a premade family. "You two can make your own little ones." "See not so hard I shouldn't have to be telling you this...aren't you the genius in the family or did prison take away all your smarts." " Now get it done Nick." "Don't be screwing with me." Nick realizes that Will is done talking because he starts to eat his fries and drinks his soda. Nick walks away and Will continues to eat his food.

The bells above the door rings and in walks EJ up to the bar sitting a barstool away from Will with one barstool between them. "So Will given any thought to our discussion?" "Oh and what discussion is that EJ?" "The one where you threatened me". "Well sorry to disappoint old chap but not really I have other things on my mind." " And now I think I have lost my appetite". "Thanks for that EJ." Will wipes his mouth and then crumbles up his napkin and puts on the fries and leaves." Leaving EJ steaming mad.

Nick comes out from the kitchen and walks in front of EJ to place some silverware under the bar. "So Nick how are things going?" "Picked your wedding date yet.?" " Ah ...no not yet...still some things that need to be cleared up." "I just saw you chatting with young William...you looked a bit tense...is everything alright...little argument between cousins?" "Something like that." "Anything I can help with?" "No thanks we will be fine." "Look Nick let's not play games here William is blackmailing you isn't he. Nick drops and empty pitcher on the floor behind the bar yet it doesn't break. "What? What are you talking about?" "Oh come on Nick it was clear from your look that you and Will weren't having a quarrel." "It looked like Will was doing all the talking." "Listen to me Nick I can help you with this." "Not with this you can't" Nick tells EJ. "Oh I think you would be surprised at what I can do once I set my mind to it". "Nick come a bit closer?" " Here is what I think." " I think that you were the one that gave Will that near fatal blow in the apartment that night." Nick turns white as a ghost. "Calm down my boy ..I can help you with this." "No you can't they have a witness that can ID me and a picture from an ATM machine of me leaving Sonny's apartment complex at the time it all went down." "Well Nick as for the ATM picture any lawyer could say it was doctored or that it is too blurry to really make out who it was." "As for the witness well my good man...many a witness has suddenly forgotten what they saw that night with the right persuasion." "What you mean you would...Oh no EJ interrupts, there are other friendlier ways to help a witness forget things that are beneficial to them." "Well what about Will?" "I will take care of Will," "Trust me my friend". "And what do you get out of this?"Nick questions "Just the pleasure of knowing that you and Gaby can start your life together with a clean slate." "Why do you care about Gaby and me?" "Well as I have said before I am just looking out for Sami and her grandchild." "So let me start taking care of this for you and in no time you will be free and clear." "What do you say Nick". "If you think you can make it work without me getting involved then sure". "Good man." "Well let me make some calls and get this ball rolling." With that EJ stands up and leaves. "Once outside in a discreet spot EJ makes his call. "Marco my friend it is time for you to start earning you money." "It will be a small job and it won't take you to much time to do at all." "Okay here is what I would like you to do...


	50. Chapter 50

Will and Sonny are in bed with Sonny's head on Will's chest. "Now that is the kind of lunch I like." Will says. "And no calories either." Sonny adds. "And that is surprising because you're so sweet." Will says. "Oh my word did you just say that corny line?" "You already got me in bed so save those pickup lines." Sonny says. Will just laughs. "Hey your my first and only boyfriend when will I ever get to use them?" "That would be NEVER"... Sonny says as Will's phone chirps. "Let it go to voicemail" Sonny tells him. "I can't...I am expecting a call so I have to take it." "Hello" Will says "Come to my place in an hour". Click. Will hangs up. "That was a short call." "Wrong number I guess". Will lies. "But it is time for you to get back to work and me to get some errands done." "Sonny pulls the blanket off himself so that he is totally naked before Will." Will smiles and say..."Once more shouldn't make either of us too late" As Will starts running his hand up Sonny's thigh.

Will knocks and the door opens and Will enters. "So what have you got?" Will asked. "It worked just as you said it would." Computer guy said. "Here listen to the conversation." When the recording was complete Will says "I know that guy Marco...he did some work for EJ when he ran for mayor." " So if my guess is correct I should be getting a call from the neighbor very soon." "So was there anything else you heard that might help us?" "Yes and you are not going to like it." "What is it?" Computer guy plays the second recording. "Right after he called Marco he placed a call to someone name Mr. taps play..."Speak" says the strangers voice. "Mr Smith there is someone I may need you to keep and eye on." EJ says. "He is a young man who has been causing me some problems and I am looking for something on him to give me some leverage." "You don't have to start today but I will call you back in a day or two if he should become a nuisance." "Please put one of your guys on it for me will you." "You want to give us a name." "Yes it is Will Horton". "But as I said don't do anything yet," "I have other plans in motion that may make it unnecessary but be ready just in case." "You got it?... Yes just give us the go." Click.

"Well I guess I really got under his skin didn't I?" "So I will be watching my ass from now on." "That means no more contact between you and me in person." Will says. "Any ideas?" 'Only one." "Now there is a good chance that they will do to you what you did to EJ and tap your cell." "So what I need you to do is to purchase a throwaway phone give me the number and when I have anything to tell you I will call that number." "Don't pick up just leave it on vibrate in your pocket." "Once you know I have called use your computer and go to this website." He hands Will a piece of paper with a URL on it. "I will leave a brief post under the name Comnerd." The site allows you to search by just usernames and you will see just my posts." On the post I will place a link to an audio file of the recording for you to hear, headphones only even at home." "You will need a password to hear it so you will use cmptrgy. It is ,computer guy, without the vowels so it will be easy to remember." "Got all that? "Yes, I will leave here now and purchase the phone before they start tailing me." "If you hear that they have started watching me just text 411 to my phone so I can be prepared." Will tells him. "I will call you from the new phone to give you the number when I have it okay?" "Yes and that will be the last time you use the phone for calls". "Once we are done needing it, smash it up." "Okay buddy I think we are good." "Won't talk to you soon." Will says with a smile and leaves.

As Will finishes purchasing the phone his real phone chirps. "Hello" "Mr. Horton?" "Yes speaking". "I just wanted to tell you that that visitor came and I think I won the lottery." "Will laughs and says "spend it wisely". "I did just what you said and argued with him about that not being right and he kept raising the offer." "Well what's a woman to do." "So I am taking my winning and going to visit my sister in Arizona for a while." "Well you enjoy yourself." "I used that recorder you gave me and I have the whole conversation on it." "Excellent I will stop by shortly to pick it up." "Thank you again Mrs Clayton this was a huge favor for me." "If it makes the person who did that awful thing to you pay then it was worth it." "Thank you Will says. "I will be by shortly to collect the recorder." They both hang up. "EJ you're making this way too easy for me." "Now all I have to do it to get a visual linkage between you and Marco and the plan is complete." "That might be the hardest part of all." "Will completes his list of thing including calling his friend with the new number." "And he used his phone to go to the website he was given to see how to navigate and he was all set." "Now just those photo's"


	51. Chapter 51

It has only been a few hours since Will has spoken to his computer friend when his throwaway phone vibrates in his pocket. Will happens to be sitting in the coffee house watching Sonny work. Will approaches Sonny. "Hey Sonny could I use your computer in your office for a few minutes." "Sure but you do want to use my laptop here...I am done with is for now.?" "No thanks I would rather use the the one in your office, but thanks." "Sure go ahead." "Thanks" Will says and heads toward the office."

Will is on the site he was given and doing a username search and locates his friend. He finds the posting with the link and taps on it ...he then types in the password but before he hit enter he plugs in his earbuds and then hits enter. "Hello" EJ says. "Marco here." "It seems our eyewitness forgot what she saw." "Excellent well done Marco." "Meet me at the park near the fountain at 2:00." "Will do". Click. Will checks the timestamp on the message and sees it was posted at 1:12. It is now 1:30. He has 30 minutes to get a camera and get to the park. Will clears the history on the computer and leaves the office.

"Sonny...Sonny..." "What's up...did you have trouble with the computer I keep meaning to buy a new one but I don't want to waste the money, when I mostly use my laptop." "No...no...it was fine...I have an odd question." "By any chance do you have a camera here in the the coffee house?" "As a matter of fact I do." "When we were renovating this place I was photographing the progress." "Why do you ask?" "Could I borrow it for a few hours?" "Sure but what do you need to photograph? "Jonny's class is taking a field trip to the park today and mom asked me to take some pictures and I forgot my camera when I left this morning". While Will is telling him Sonny is retrieving the camera from the draw under the register. He hands it to Will and tells him that he may want to get some batteries as he hasn't used this thing in a long time." "Okay great, thanks a lot." Will leans over the counter to give Sonny a kiss and heads out. Will first stops at a local electronic store to buy a new SD card and batteries and then heads to the park. He only has about 10 minutes to make it to the park. Will finally arrives with about 3 minutes to spare. He spots Marco sitting on a bench near the fountain and takes a few picture for practice to see how they look. EJ has not shown up yet. But that is the way EJ works make others wait for him never wait for anyone else. Shortly after 2:00 EJ shows up carrying a newspaper. Will has on a wool cap pulled down low and a scarf around his neck to keep as much of his face obscured as he can. He has situated himself near a statue on the other side of the fountain. He is facing the statue but is also facing Marco and EJ. So if they were to look over it would look like someone is taking a picture of the statue. While watching the two Will notices that they don't acknowledge each other and EJ pretends to read the paper. As the paper is resting on his lap he reaches into the inside pocket of his coat and slides out an envelope. He places it on the newspaper and then folds the newspaper around it. He then sits for a moment longer and places the newspaper down between he and Marco stands up and leaves Leaving the newspaper behind. Once EJ is far enough away Marco picks up the newspaper and opens it slightly and then opens the envelope and pulls the cash out to check it out. And Will says to himself..."Now that is the money shot."

Will heads home to move the pictures from the SD card to his computer and then to the printer.

Once he has printed up the ones he will need he then takes out the two recorders he has that have EJ and Marco and Marco and Mrs Clayton talking on. Then he goes back to the website with the hyperlink on it to the other recording. He downloads that recording to a file on his computer and then takes the other recorders and downloads their contents down to the same file. He then creates a new file that will contain all 3 recording in the proper order. He then moves those 3 recording to his own mini recorder. Once the files have downloaded he plays then back to make sure they downloaded in the proper order. He listens to it 3 times and each time it just get better and better to WIll. Now two more things. He takes the audio file and downloads it to the SD card with the pictures on it as a back up. Then he downloads the complete content of the SD card to a Cloud type service as added protection. And the last thing is he emails the entire file to his doctor and friend.

Will is now ready for the confrontation. But first some fun with EJ and Nick.


	52. Chapter 52

EJ is sitting in his office his secretary buzzes him. "Yes Carol." "Mr DiMera I have a gentleman on the line who wants to speak to you." "He won't give his name but he said you would want to talk to him." "He also said that if you said no then to give you this code 3GM49." EJ recognizes that immediately. But he is the only one that knows that code. Sounding as calm as he can he tells Carol to put him through. "EJ DiMera here to whom and I speaking?" "Well EJ that really doesn't matter at this point...or any point for that matter." "I will assume you are sitting in front of your computer or are you one of those bosses who really doesn't work you just have an office so you look more important than you really are?" the voice says. "Who is this?" "Well I see you don't know how to answer questions very well." "Well that is going to cost you a bit more now." "Now are you sitting in front of your computer?" ""Look I don't know what..the voice interrupts...Well that is going to cost you the whole account now." "I will simply tell you to look at your Cayman account now and you will see how much your impertinence has cost you." The voice can hear EJ typing. "Now see what your arrogance got you." EJ is staring at the screen and can see his account that had over $10 million in it is now close. "I am so sorry I had to do that to you but you weren't being very nice to me." Which brings me to the reason for my call...oh and should you try to trace this call you will be paying your IT guys for nothing." Just so you know." "But by all means try."

"Now back to the reason for my call." "And if I may be so bold as to ask...please don't interrupt me or 55X32." Another code only EJ should knows. EJ is now getting the picture and is very nervous yet he still tries to maintain his bravado. "Go ahead" EJ says "Very nice EJ you almost said that without any tremor in your voice." "But it was a valiant effort on your part nevertheless."the voice says. "Now it has come to my attention that you have been interfering in the affairs of a very good friend of mine and that bothers me." "You see EJ I know all about your family and your shady ,to say the very least, dealings." "And EJ I really don't care about that I only care when it involves someone I care about." "And you are hurting someone I care very much about." "So you are going to stop what you are doing and we won't have to talk again." "Now should you not stop here are a few things that will happen." One you will be financially wiped out, two I will get your father involved and will do whatever is necessary to bring him down also." "And three I will bring your name down to the gutter." "But as I stated earlier I don't want to have to do that because I don't care what your family does as long as it doesn't upset me." "Are we clear EJ." "EJ is sweating and his mouth is dry. He tries to pour a glass of water but his hands are shaking so badly that he spills most of it on the desk. "I am sorry but did you answer my question...I didn't hear anything on my end." "Yes we are clear." Very good EJ very good." Now here is where the fun comes in...I am not going to tell you who you are hurting that I care about...you are going to have to figure that out on your own." And to add to your dilemma when you do figure it out and I am sure you will you won't tell that person that we have chatted." "They are to have no idea that I am involved". While I know that you don't know who I am this person has their own plan and I want it to play out for them." "My actions are simply insurance for them that they don't know about." "And it wilI stay that way unless you fail me." "But the time is ticking EJ." "So think about what you have been doing and who you have been doing it to." "I will contact you again soon if I don't see some results to my liking." "Oh and two more things." As for the funds you donated from your account." "Trust me it went to quite a few good causes." And the second thing is that I have cleaned out all of your accounts with the exception of one." I mean really what kind of person would I be if I didn't leave you at least some money to live on." The rest will be held as collateral on our deal." It will be returned to you when I see the proper results." "But as for the Cayman account, that I am afraid is gone, that was for not being polite to me." "Well it has been a pleasure chatting with you EJ." "Give your family my best regards." Click.

EJ sits there motionless. He suddenly snaps out of his stupor and starts to make some calls. First to Marco. Marco it is EJ I need...Marco interrupts...I am sorry EJ I can't help you anymore." "What do you mean you can't help me anymore?" " I had a visitor today who gave me two options stop my association with you or spend the rest of my life in jail." "And he has some very compelling evidence to sway me to the former." "I am sorry EJ." Click. His next call is to his account representative in the Caymans. "Mr Jacobs please EJ DiMera calling." "Well hello Mr DiMera..two times in one day what can I do for you now sir?" "What do you mean two times in one day...I haven't talk to you in months?" "But sir you called not over and hour ago and had me transfer your full balance to an account overseas." "That wasn't me you idiot." "But sir you had all the proper codes and were able to answer the security questions." EJ hangs up knowing that it will be futile to get his money back. He realizes he has nowhere to turn. He can't go to his father because then he will be exposed as having been taken advantage of by a complete stranger. He can't talk to the person who this is being done on behalf of because he doesn't know who that is.

He realizes he is screwed and he better think of something quick before this blows up in his face and ruins his name and his family.

Will stops in at the pub to have some fun with Nick. He is expecting Nick to be a bit cocky thinking he has the upper hand now. Will sees Nick cleaning up the bar and walks up. "Hey there Nick how goes the battle?" "Are you getting anywhere on our arrangement." "Nick stops wiping the bar and looks at Will...No I haven't..and I am not going to either."Nick says firmly. "Have you forgotten this Nick?" As Will takes off his hat. Though there is short hair there now, the scar is still very visible. "Yeah I see it but you can't prove I was the one that hit you that night." "Really Nick...are you sure about that?" "Yes positive". "Why because EJ told you it was all okay." Nick is caught off guard. Trying to act like he has no idea what Will is talking about, Nick response "What does EJ Dimera have to do with this?" "Really Nick you're going to play it that way." "Let me guess, he told you that, I don't know, that maybe witnesses can forget things, or photos can be doctored and that he could make all this happen for you?" "How am I doing so far." "He offered up his stable of lawyers to assist you in this very easy case?" "So am I pretty much on the mark cous?" Nick maintains his I don't know what you are talking about stance. "Well Nick I gave you time and I even gave you a way to do this yet you continued to fight me so I guess I have no choice but to go to the police." "And when that happens do you think that Gaby will come through this unharmed?" "I will wind up getting the baby anyway I just wanted to do this so the childs mom wouldn't be in jail on the child's birthdays or holidays." "But Nick you and EJ have this foolproof plan to get you off." "Well let me let you in on a little secret." Sometimes things backfire and innocent people get hurt." "So I will be on my way to talk to my grandpa and we will settle it your way." Will turns to walk out and Nick says..."Wait." "Wait for what Nick...you two have this great plan to get the brass ring, you don't have anything to worry about right?"Will says as he continues to walk toward the door. " It's a slam dunk for you two." Will adds. "Wait Will...you would do this to Gaby?" Will stops and turns around. "I am not doing it to Gaby you are Nick." "You did to Gaby when you punched me." Now Will is getting angry. He starts walking back toward the bar. "You did it when you almost killed me Nick." Will says with as much angry as he can show inside the pub without drawing attention. "Nick steps back realizing that Will is on the brink and that he better tread lightly. "You two have conspired to screw me and I won't let that happen." "You're the one I want to hurt Nick not her so she will be your collateral damage not mine." "So keep that in mind when you are both in prison." "And Will heads toward the door again.

"Alright...ALRIGHT" Nick yells to try to stop Will from leaving. Will turns around and looks at Nick with fury in his eyes. " I will do it...I will do it...Nick concedes. "Why should I trust you now Nick you have been lying to me from the start...you conspired behind my back." "With a DiMera no less." "You continue to put me off and show no results at all." "I will give you one day Nick." "One day". "And when you talk to EJ and I am sure you will, tell him that he is in the same net as you." "You will all go down together." "And should he think I am bluffing just tell him his hand off to Marco at the fountain was very sloppy."

Will walks out a bit calmer now and heads over to see the one bright spot in his life Sonny.

Nick picks up the phone and calls EJ's private line. EJ looks at his phone and see's Brady Pub so he knows it must be Nick calling so he hits ignore and throws the phone on the desk and starts to pace. He stops...and says out loud,"Nick"..."William." He picks up the phone and hits a speed dial number. "Pick me up out front now."


	53. Chapter 53

Nick is worried now. EJ wouldn't take his call and Will knows everything that is going on. Nick tries EJ one more time but it goes straight to voicemail. As he puts the phone down EJ walks in quickly. He walks up the bar to see Nick. EJ starts..."what is going on Nick? "You tell me...Will came in here demanding that I get this done by tomorrow or he is going to the police." "He also said your hand off at the fountain was very sloppy of you."Nick convey to EJ." "You didn't admit to anything did you?"EJ asked. "No not really I started to deny everything but then he had the facts down to the letter." "But he doesn't have any real evidence does he...did he say he has proof of anything?" EJ asked. "He didn't say it in words but he did say that sometimes plans with you can backfire." "He is even including Gaby in all of this." "He said that she was caught in the same net as you and me." "Where is he right now?" "I don't know he got madder than I have ever seen him and he just threatened us and Gaby and left." "He said I had one day to resolve this." "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" "If I was to guess I would say to see Sonny at the coffee house." EJ just stands up and leaves. Nick yells at him..."What about me?" EJ doesn't give a damn about Nick he is just trying to save his own ass. So he heads over to the coffee house. He was trying to remember what the caller had said. "Let the person play it out their own way and do not let on that I he is involved".

"So what do you want to do tonight after I close?" Sonny asked with a grin. "You seriously have to asked that question?" Will replies. "You know at some point we really should go out on a proper date." Sonny says. "I know I know...but I can't keep my hands off you for too long." Sonny laughs and says "I know what you mean." "So we haven't talk about the Nick issue." "How is that going?" Sonny asked. "It's going okay..he is stalling me but I lit a fire under him so he should be acting very quickly now." "By the way have you talk to …" "William!" EJ interrupts. Will looks up at EJ standing by their table. "Is there something I can help you with EJ?" " I was wondering we could have a word in private?" "Well I am talking to Sonny right now but if you want to grab a table I will be with you in a few minutes." EJ is seething but he maintains his composure and takes a seat at a table in the corner. "What was that about?" Sonny asked Will. "Oh it's is nothing EJ is just having a bit of a bad day and needs to talk to me about it." "Why would he need to talk to you about his bad day?" "Oh that would be because I am causing it." "What ..what are you into?" "Honestly Sonny you don't have to worry about it at all." " I will explain it to you when it has been resolve." "Well I guess I kept him waiting long enough." Will says "I will be back in a bit."

Will walks over to EJ. "So how can I help you EJ." "Well it seems you have gotten you cousin in a tizzy." "Have I ...I wonder how I did that?" "Why would you be interested in the goings on between my cousin and me?" "Well your cousin sort advice from me regarding a problem he was having." "Well that is odd since I didn't even know you two knew each other." "I guess someone must have told him I could help him in someway." "And could you...help him I mean?" "Well I gave him some advice but I am not sure what he did with it." "Would it be too intrusive of me to asked what his problem is?" "Perhaps I could help him in some way." Will offers. "I think I should leave that up to Nick to tell you." "You're probably right." "Hey I have an idea...why don't the 3 of us sit down and see if we can't help him out...you and I together." "I am sure he would appreciate it...seeing as he has this wedding coming up and all." "He doesn't need to have problems just before his big day." "So what do you say...we work as a team to help him?" EJ is at a loss as to what to say. So he sits in silence for a moment. "Well what do you say buddy." "I am sure we can fix this up for him in no time." "Well maybe you should talk that over with him." EJ stammers. "No I don't think so EJ I think the 3 of us should talk about it together." "But he is your cousin..I shouldn't be butting in." "Well it is bit to late for that now isn't it." "Let's say tomorrow in your office at 10:00 how does that sound?" "Really William...Will interrupts..."I insist EJ." EJ just stare at Will. "So I will leave it up to you to tell Nick and I will see you both in your office tomorrow at 10:00." "So we have a plan." Will says before EJ can respond. "Now if you will excuse me I want to talk to Sonny about something." "It was nice seeing you again EJ." "Talk to you tomorrow." Will says as he stands up and leaves EJ at the table alone and confuse. EJ sits there for a moment trying to figure this all out but he can't so he finally stands and leaves. Staring at Will as he walks out.

"So did you improve EJ's day?" "Well I am afraid not...I may have made it worse in fact and very confusing for him now." "But I am surprise that he didn't put up any resistance." "That does have me confused." "You're not going to be getting in any trouble are you?" Sonny asked. "No quite the contrary."

Will hangs out for while watching Sonny work and picturing him later tonight without all those clothes on. "Hey Sonny I am going to head over to my mom's for a bit and see the kids." "I will be waiting for you at your apartment." Will says. "I should be home at around 10:30 so order up some Italian we will need the energy." Will winks and kisses him on the cheek and heads out.

As Will walks to his car he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text message...411. "So EJ you want to go that route?" "Will dials a number and hear "EJ Dimera here." "Really EJ...having me followed...you know you are just making things worse for yourself." "And please don't deny it." "Call them off EJ or this will not go well for you." click as Will hangs up. Will has no idea what that threat meant but he thought it sounded good. No sooner does Will disconnect than EJ gets another call. Hello EJ...never mind the voice interrupts. "I see you didn't heed my warning to you." "What I did as you asked..I am letting him play this out his own way." "Yes but you play dirty EJ...having him followed." What were you hoping to get out of that." "Other than invading his privacy." "I am afraid EJ that you have caused a problem for yourself with that stunt." "And this one your father and sister will have to take the hit for." "Though they won't know it was because of you at first they will figure it out." "Pull one more stunt like that EJ and they will know more than you ever wanted them to." "Have I made myself clear?" "Yes quite." EJ responded. "Oh congratulations on figuring it out so soon." "I will admit that I thought it would take you longer seeing as you have so many enemies." "And one last thing." "I know your families propensity for going after the loved ones of your victims when you feel you have gotten everything from them you want." "That would be a very unwise move for you." "Good luck with your father and sister." Click.

EJ sits in the back of the limo trying to figure out how these two people have managed to know every move he makes. He is flipping his phone in his hand and then it occurs to him..they have tapped his phone. He now realizes that both Will and this voice have heard every word he has uttered on the phone but for how long? He realizes that it doesn't matter because they have him and they aren't going to let him go until he has paid for his actions. He calls Nick to tell him the bad news and that he better get Gaby to give up the child to Will completely.


	54. Chapter 54

EJ is still in the back of his limo and he decides he should head to the mansion to see what trouble has been cause that will eventually fall on his lap.

EJ walks in and hears a loud voice coming from the living room. He heads toward the voice and sees Kristen yelling about something to Stefano. "What's going here?" "Why this yelling?" Kristen turns on him..."why all the yelling?...because 3 of our factories have been shut down...and they happen to be the 3 most productive one we have." "Without those factories we won't be able to meet shipments, which means our product won't get out to the market and that means our competition will have the upper hand and during the holiday season no less." "Do we know why they shut the factories down?" "Well it would appear that someone thinks there are code violations and is trying to ruin us." Stefano's phone rings as Kristen it trying to explain things to EJ. Suddenly Stefano throws his phone against the fireplace. Both Kristen and EJ freeze. Kristen speaks first. "What's wrong what's happen." Stefano paces back and forth before he answers. "That was a call from one of my overseas bankers." "It would appear that 2 of my accounts have been frozen and the reason given is that they may be linked to terrorist organization." "What!? Kristen says. EJ remains silent. He is now truly grasping the depth of trouble he is in. "This doesn't sound like a coincident." "This sounds like a plot to destroy us."Kristen says. Stefano concurs.

"EJ we are going to need to access at least two of your accounts while we sort this out." Stefano say. "We will use your Cayman account for now." "This shouldn't take too long to clear up." EJ is trapped yet again. "Well father I am afraid that account has been closed." "Well then we will take it from the new account." Stefano counters. "Well you see there is no new account." "What! you lost over $10 Million." Stefano yells. "Well not exactly lost it would seem that I have been duped and all the money was taken out of that account by a 3rd party." "Third party? What third party?" "How could they do that?" Kristen asked. "Well it would appear they had access to my codes and knew my security questions and they were able to move all the money to various charities around the world." "Oh great a philanthropic thief." Kristen says. Stefano step around Kristen to stand in front of EJ. "What aren't you telling us...what have you done?" EJ backs up a bit. "I can fix this all I just need a day to do it." EJ pleads. "Fix it fix it how." "What have you done Elvis?" "What have you done that has put us in the crossfire?" Kristen asked. "It is nothing I can't fix trust me everything should be back to normal very soon." "No that is not good enough whoever did this has hands that can reach anywhere." "Who have you crossed?" EJ stammers..."I don't know who he is." "He is simply a voice on the phone." "And just as he says that his cell phone rings." "He is almost afraid to answer it. "Hello EJ...I know who you are so lets skip the amenities." " I will assume that you have found out what has happen to your sister and father by now." "Yes I am with them right now." EJ responds. "Delightful...put me on speaker phone if you would so kind.? EJ hits speaker.

"Well hello Ms DiMera and Stefano isn't it?" "How nice to get to chat with you all at once." I don't suppose EJ has filled you in on why this is happening to you or have you EJ?" "No I have not." "Well I suppose that is a good thing for all of you." "Let me fill them in on the story and spare you the embarrassment of the whole thing." "You see your son and brother has put his hands into something he had no business getting involved in." "I will spare you the particulars and EJ I suggest you do the same because I understand your father can be somewhat unstable and will lash out at innocent people for revenge." "And should that happen then you will all pay without mercy." "Well as I was saying EJ got involved in and hurt a very close and dear friend of mine." "And I don't like my friends being hurt especially by the likes of you mutts." "Oh I am sorry that was rude of me." "But I can't take it back now." As Stefano is listening he steps back to place a call to his security people to trace the call then comes back. "Well anyway EJ is going to make this right by my friend or I am afraid the trouble I have caused you will be permanent and for EJ that will mean losing everything he owns." "Oh ..just got a news flash...Stefano are you trying to trace this call?" They all look at each other amazed. "That is not very nice but your tech guys should earn their pay sometimes I suppose."

"So here is the bottomline EJ is going to make this right and very soon." "Isn't that right EJ?" "The wheels are in motion as we speak." "Excellent." "Now once I have confirmation that this issue has been rectified everything for all of you will go back to normal." "Except of course the money EJ donated to all those charities." "I suspect you will be getting thank you notes from all over the world." "Now won't that have made this all worthwhile?" "Now as for Stefano and Kristen as I stated to EJ a day or two ago I have no interest in bringing you down." "You are free to do as you please unbothered by me at all." "But should you hurt someone that I care about then there will be repercussions." "For you all." "Is that understood". There was silence..."That was not a rhetorical question." "Do you understand me?" "They all say yes together." "Stefano this part is just for you...I completely understand your anger right now and how you have been somewhat humiliated by this seeing as you considered yourself beyond the reach of anyone." "But know this, no one is completely untouchable as I have shown you all." "So consider that the next time you try to take advantage of someone." " But as for your anger at EJ it is properly aimed." "His ego got bruised so he took it out on someone he thought he could ruin." "So direct your anger at him for being so petty about something so childish as his ego." "Now if EJ is a man of his word and that is a stretch, all your affairs will be back to normal very soon." "If he isn't then consider yourself permanently destroyed."

"Now if you will excuse me I have other operations to look into." "It has been nice having this chat". "Oh and Happy Holidays to you all." Click.

Stefano and Kristen look at EJ with hate in their eyes. "I knew that ego of yours would get you in trouble one day but now you have dragged us into." "If you don't do what he says and restore everything to it's proper state that caller will be the least of your problems." "GET IT DONE ELVIS" Stefano yells as he leaves the room. Kristen it left there staring at EJ. "Who did you screw over EJ?" "It is best you don't know and even better if I don't tell you." "If you want things back to normal then leave it alone." "For good." "This gentleman means what he says and does what he says he will do." "The Cayman is a prime example." Kristen just stares at him a moment longer and grabs her purse and walks out say..."You better fix this brother". EJ stands there thinking what about William Horton has planned for he and Nick.

Will wakes up in bed with Sonny and just wraps his arms around him thinking about how today is going to go. He hears a vibrating noise and remember he has the throwaway phone in his jeans pocket. He asks Sonny if he can use his computer for a few minutes if that is okay. "What's mine is yours as you discovered last night." Will reaches down to get his boxer and put them on and walks to Sonny's computer. He remember he has to have the earbuds in to do this so he goes back to his jeans and takes them out and heads back to the computer. He sits down and put is the web address and then searches the username and then locates the post.

There are 2 links but he only got one call. He types in the password and listens. The first voice is EJ and the second one he is not sure about. It does sound familiar but he can't be sure. He hears something about EJ not playing fear and that his family are now going to take the hit for him. Will is all confused. He taps on the second link types in the password again and he hears EJ very briefly. Then that voice come on again. He then listen to the entire exchange between this faceless voice and the DiMera's. He is stunned and Sonny notices it..."is everything alright you look like you have seen a ghost." Will is silent and Sonny gets out of bed to walk over to him. "Are you okay Will?" "What ..oh...yeah I am fine I'm fine." Could you grab me a bottle of water please?" "Sure" Sonny says. As he sits there he hears his throwaway vibrating again. He turns to the computer and hits refresh and sees a post come up before his eyes. He puts his earbuds in again. Taps the link and puts in the password and listens. Only this time it is his computer friend.."Will I don't know who you know but that was awesome." "That guy had the DiMera's by the short hairs." "Can you introduce me to your friend I would like to shake his hand." "Good luck but I would say you really don't need any at this point." Will removes the earbuds and Sonny hands him the bottle of water. Will sit there thinking ..what do I do now? It would seem I have some sort of guardian angel looking out for me. But who? Then it strikes him but it can't be him...he doesn't have that much power...or does he? Then he remembers the clue he gave during the conversation.

Will wonders if he even needs to go through with this meeting today. But then he thinks. There is no way EJ would let Nick in on this so he can play it out for Nick's benefit and watch EJ squirm. While this will be fun it won't be as much fun. But that conversation between EJ and the caller was very entertaining. And besides he still has EJ with witness tampering...though he thinks on the list of things EJ is worried about that is not even on his radar. Well let the games being but not for at least 3 hours and he has better things to do now. Sonny is picking up his shirt off the floor and Will comes up behind him and immediately Sonny feels Will is ready for round 3 and he is right there with him. Sonny turns around and says "just because we had italian in my apartment that does not count as a date." "Come on after I spend that money on you don't I at least get laid" Will asked. "What was last night?" Sonny asks."That was the appetizer then the entree and now dessert." "And I will take some cream on mine please." Will requests.


	55. Chapter 55

Will heads to EJ's office for this meeting. He knows EJ isn't aware that he knows about the caller. So he may play with that a bit. He arrives at 10:00 EJ's secretary tells Will he can go right in. So he does. When he enters he see Nick sitting in one of the chairs in front of EJ's desk. EJ sitting at his desk and there is one empty chair which Will pulls away from the desk and away from Nick. Nothing is being said until Will sits down. He looks at Nick and speaks.

"So Nick have you done what I asked of you?" "No I haven't yet". "Well then we have a number of problems Nick my boy." Will opens a manila envelope he has been carrying and removes the contents. "Now you see Nick you claimed that I couldn't prove that you struck me that day." "But listen to this". And Will plays the recording he has of Nick admitting to it to Will in Horton Square. "Now you also claimed to me that I don't have a witness." Did you mean Mrs Clayton by chance?" "This is where you come in EJ" and Will plays the recording of EJ asking Marco to take care of the witness. Then he plays the recording of Marco buying Mrs Clayton's silence. "And by the way she thanks you for the money EJ." "She went on vacation." "Right now EJ these little matters mean nothing to you do they?" "You have much bigger worries don't you?" "Let's see your money is gone...your name is mud to your family, your father is furious with you for dragging him down with you." Oh and let's not forget your sister's company imploding." "So really you could probably get off with the witness tampering but dragging the DiMera name through the courts would probably not sit too well with your father in his present state wouldn't you say?" EJ remains silent. "What EJ not talkative today." "Get on with this William" EJ says.

"Tsk Tsk EJ...if your phone buddy is not satisfied with how you handle this I understand that your family's little problems will become permanent problems aren't I right about that?" EJ still stays silent. "EJ that requires an answer from you..if for my sake only." "Yes William ….is that what you want to hear that I have created this mess and if I don't do as I am told it will only get worse." "Are you happy now William." "As a matter of fact I am."

"Now Nick you have been sitting there waiting for the other shoe to drop so here it is." Will reaches into the envelope and pulls out some papers. "What I have here Nick are papers you are to get Gaby to sign today...not tomorrow not next week...today." "Basically these state that Gaby will grant me full custody of the baby when it is born." "I had these drawn up even before you threw your first punch." "Now you are sitting there saying how am I going to get Gaby to sign these?" "Well Nick that is going to become very easy for you." "You are going to tell her the truth, the whole truth...about the punch about leaving me there bleeding to death, about your plot with EJ to take me down, the entire thing." "And this is the real kicker...neither of you can discuss this arrangement with anyone." "You will simply say that you both felt it better for the child if he was with his father because I have a greater support system than you two." "I mean come on Nick." "Look who you have been working with here after all" and Will points to EJ. EJ is burning up inside to lash out at Will. Will looks at EJ and comments. "EJ you aren't looking too good." "Is all of this bothering you...do you feel humiliated, defeated, embarrassed that you have to take orders from and 18 year old?" " Well now you know how it feels when you pull these sort of stunts on other people." "So tell me EJ is it fun now...are you having a good time". At this point Will stands up and gets in EJ's face. "You have screwed over a lot of people EJ and I am ashamed to say that I at one point was a part of that world with you". "But now you are the one who is fucked". "SO TELL ME EJ HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING ON THE OTHER END?" "You've made your point William". "Have I EJ...because I don't think I have you are still maintaining an arrogance during this like you still have a say in what happens." "Well EJ I am here to say you have no say at all." "You are not even slightly concerned about what you have done...all you think and care about is the money you are losing." "I am right aren't I EJ." "What no words?" "I thought not." "So this morning as I was preparing for this little meeting I drew up my own document stating exactly how you got you and your family into this mess."

"No names were mentioned just the general facts of what happen." "About how your bruised ego got that best of you and you created a problem that you could not escape from." "I gave generalities only". Will hands the document to EJ and watches as he reads it. Will can see he realizes that he may never recover from this in his father or sister's eyes. "Now I have had two copies made up and they are being delivered to your father and your sister this morning." "I suspect that they will be receiving them shortly." "Now if you should happen to mention me in any of this I will know and you know I will know and so will your phone buddy." "And as you have seen already he is very far reaching." "Here is the way this story is going to end...Nick you are going to get those papers signed today or you are going to jail for attempted murder." "Is that understood?" Nick nods. "And Gaby will probably be pulled into this too if you don't." "And if you are wondering how I could do this to a friend." Well she stopped being my friend the day she sided with you over me." "So I have no sympathy for her". "And one last thing...EJ you are going to set up a trust fund for this baby as a baby gift to a friend." "Of course you will have to wait to get access to your money again." "Is that clear?" "Yes I will have my lawyers draw one up today and have you listed as executor to that trust until the child reaches 18 years of age." "Now that is much better EJ." "Well gentlemen I think we are finished here." "Nick I want to see those papers no later than tomorrow morning." "You can bring them by the coffee house after 8:00 AM." "So are there any questions?" "No?"

"Well I guess we are done here." "If I may EJ be careful in the future who you try to screw over." ""You both have a great day." And Will leaves. Nick is left sitting there until EJ yells at him..."What the hell are you still doing here get out ….get out now." Nick stands and and hurries out."

As EJ sits there stewing...his secretary buzzes him. EJ answer "WHAT IS IT" "I have your father on line one sir and your sister on line two.


	56. Chapter 56

Will left the office feeling somewhat gratified but he is still bothered that EJ maintained that DiMera cockiness. He would have so loved to see that wiped off his face. But in the end he will get what he wants, his child. Though he is not however counting his chicken before they hatch. It remains to be seen if Nick can succeed or if Gaby puts up a fight. He can wait until tomorrow to kind out. As Will walks he thinks about how this all went down and needs to do one very important thing. He takes out the throw away phone he bought for this endeavor and places a call. It is answered on the first ring.

"Hello Will". Will is completely caught off guard how did he know it was me when I am using this temporary phone. "I know what you're thinking Will, how did I know it was you? "Well it is really quite easy." "I knew your meeting was at 10:00 with our friends and I figured it wouldn't take too long and I knew that you had heard my conversations with EJ." "So when I saw the number the call was coming from I figured it was you using the phone you bought earlier." "So no mystical powers just reasoning." "I hope you don't feel I have overstepped in this situation." "No not at all but to be honest I wasn't completely sure it was you I heard in those conversations, that is until you said you had other operations to attend to." I knew you would hear those conversation so I threw that in as an inside joke for you and I." "Well I caught it." "Were you using something to create that voice." "Yes I wasn't completely sure they wouldn't recognize my voice because we have actually attended functions together." "While I am more than grateful I have to ask you why you did this for me." "Well first and foremost you are my friend you always have been and you always will be." "I know that may sound odd seeing that we don't see each other for years at time but Will I wouldn't be who I am today without you." "I don't get it what did I do or could I have done to warrant this sort of action or friendship."

"Will you saw what it was like for me when we were in school the nerdy kid who knew all the answers the boy genius." "The way the other kids treated me." "But never you...you never made me feel different you would have lunch with me talk to me always have my back when kids were picking on me." "It is because of that I was able have a taste of a normal life." "So when I went right from 8th grade to college you still called me and checked in on me and we would hang out and do normal things kids our age did." "That kept me grounded and kept me from feeling like an outsiders." "You always recognized that I was still just a kid even when my parents treated me differently." "Will not to overstate this but I can say with some degree of certainty that you probably saved my life." "While you were leading the tough life you had you still devoted time to me like I was just a normal kid who was ridiculously smart" He says laughing. "Well like I said to you that night we met a few weeks ago I gravitated to you because of your differences." Will said. "I liked talking to you because like you saw me I saw you." You never made me feel like a screw up being thrown from one parent to another like a ball." "Even some of my other so called friends stopped hanging around me because their parent thought I was a troubled kid." "But you were always my friend." "And let's face it it didn't hurt my grades to much when my friend knew more than most of the teachers." Will says jokingly. "Oh God especially Mr. Grimes...it was wonder he could spell his name." They both laughed. "With all that being said how did you become what you are now."

"I just thought of you as Doogie the young Dr."Will says jokingly "Okay am I ever going to live that down?" "Okay I won't do it anymore...I will call you House instead."Will says as he laughs. "Oh yeah that makes it much better." "But seriously how did you get to where you are." "Well Will I am a doctor some of the time and other times I am something else." "I have made some very wise investment and made some very influential contacts." "Both of which have gotten me to the place I am today." "Even some of my closest friend now don't know much about me only what I want them to know." "And while I am not proud of it I even keep things from my family and my wife." "You mentioned that before...you're married?"Will says. "I can't even imagine being married at our age." Really?" he asked?" "I could see you and Sonny married in the not too distance future." "Well I guess you're right...I could see that too." Will admits. "You two will make a great couple." He says. "I hope so". "I do think he is the person I have been looking for all my life." Even before I knew I was gay."Will says. "Will I could not be happier for, you if anyone deserves it it is you." " Well I am back in doctor mode again I have surgery at 12:00 so I will have to get going." "Okay but listen please, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me." "I know this wasn't an easy thing for you pull off but you took the time to help me out and I will never forget it." "I will never be able to pay you back but I will forever be in your debt." "Will you will never be indebted to me for anything." "And with that I have to get going." "I will be watching how this plays out and if things are not to my liking or yours we will fix it." "Goodbye my friend." Thank you and goodbye friend." Will says.

By the time Will finished his conversation he was at the coffee house. He stands outside looking in at Sonny and pictures what it would be like to be married to him and get to spend the rest of his life with him. A big smile comes to his face and he walks in.

"Well you look happy" Sonny says as he walks over to Will and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I am but not just for the reason you think." Will says. "Oh yeah ...so then why are you so happy?" "Well things went well for me in my meeting this morning but I am also happy because I have you in my life." "Oh that reminds me" Sonny says...I have to show you something and he takes Will's hand and leads him to the storage area. As soon as they are out of view of the main floor Sonny turns around and pushes Will against the wall and kisses him so intensely that they both heat up immediately. Will is feeling Sonny all over like he can't get enough of him. He grabs Sonny's ass and pulls their hips together grinding into each other. Sonny brings his hand up to Will's neck and they part their lips as their tongues come together. "Just as Sonny is about to put his hand in Will's pants Jemma comes around the corner..."Hey get a room you two." "I mean my boyfriends is a horn dog but you guys make him seem like a prude." "Will and Sonny separate and Sonny looks at Jemma "Well what can I say I want this dude 24/7". "Yeah well it shows, come on unhand each other we have customer backing up out there." " God neither one of your will ever need that little blue pill". Jemma says as she leaves. Will and Sonny look at each other and say together "nope".

Both enter the main floor and Sonny asks Will if he wants anything and Will ask for a cup of tea. Grab a seat and I will bring it over. Will pulls Sonny aside..."you may want to stay behind the counter for a little while...you're sort of pitching a tent buddy". Sonny looks down and can see how obvious it is..and he tells Will to walk in front of him until he gets to the counter. When they arrive at the counter Will has to have some fun...he whispers in Sonny's ear. "Careful you don't poke anyone with that...except for me that is." "Sonny back hands his stomach and Will fakes the wind knocked out of him and doubles over. "I will have your tea ready in a few minutes." "Once things settle back down." Sonny says. Will laughs.

Will grabs the table in the corner so he can look at the whole floor of the coffee house. As he is sitting there he is thinking about Nick and how he is going to tell Gaby and how she is going to react. When suddenly the door to the coffee house open and in walks Gaby madder than Will has ever seen her. She sees Will and stomps over to him and sit down across from him. "What they hell do you think you are doing?" Gaby asked. "I'm sorry could you clarify that question for me?" "You know exactly what I mean." "Oh I guess you mean the papers Nick gave you to sign...are you here to give them to me personally?" "You son of a bitch ..you think you can get away with this?" "Well in fact yes I do". "You see Gaby you expected me to roll over and play dead while you and Nick raised my child." Well I am sorry that is not going to happen." " I will not allow my child to look upon Nick as a father figure." "I was more than generous in my contract too. Allowing you to see the child whenever you want but the child will always stay where ever I am living. They will not have multiple bedrooms in multiple locations." "they will not be thrown back and forth like I was." "As for a need of a mother figure in their life they will have my grandma Marlena and my mother." "So what I am suppose to do just give the baby up to you or you will what Will ..have Nick thrown in jail?" "To put it bluntly yes exactly."

"You know Gaby you could look at this in another way." "When you told me you were pregnant you listed off all the things you would be losing...your scholarship, your degree, the respect of your brother of your family." "In none of those the things did you even mention anything about the babies welfare." So I am giving you an opportunity to keep all those things you would be giving up." "You know what my very first thought was!? …..what is going to happen to the baby." "How am I going to be able to give it a good life." "Those were my first thoughts but not you...you just thought about you." "I grew up in a lousy environment and I will make damn sure that my child does not grow up that way." "This is how you treat a friend Will?" "Gaby the day you wanted to cut me out of my childs life you stopped being my friend." "We weren't going to cut you out Will we were thinking about the child's best interest." "Really Gaby by letting the child think that Nick was his father." "Well I am sorry FRIEND...that doesn't work for me."

"So I guess the question is do you love Nick enough to do this or are you willing to take the fall with him in which case I will get the baby." "So you could say I am doing you both a favor." I am letting you go on with your life and have children of your own or go to jail." "So I think you can see that I have been very fair here." "And honestly right now I am not feeling so very generous." "You come in here all high and mighty and you never once mentioned that your soon to be husband left me for dead on the floor of Sonny's apartment."Will says as he takes off his hat to show the scar. "What is that too trivial a matter for you to bring up?" "Sonny brings Will his cup of tea...and asked..."is everything alright here". "Everything is fine Sonny." "Well it doesn't look that way from where I am standing." "No really everything is fine...Gaby just has a decision to make and I guess she is having a hard time making up her mind." "Isn't that right Gaby." She sits there not saying a word."Well if you need anything let me know." Sonny says as he walks away.

"So what's it going to be Gaby?" "I just found out about this and hour ago." Gaby says in anger. "What part ..the part about the baby, because Nick has known about it for awhile and was even plotting with EJ to bring me down." "Or the part where Nick almost killed me...which part did you just find out about?" Will looks at Gaby and notices she is not shocked or surprised when he said that."You know what Gaby I think you only found out about the baby agreement today but you already knew about Nick actions in Sonny's apartment." You both figured well he is going to live so why come forward." "No one saw him so he could just get away with it." "So tell me Gaby when did you find out?" Will is now furious...you know what Gaby …..you are going to go home right now and you are going to get those papers and you are going to sign them and bring them back to me here." "Do you understand me because right now you are as guilty as Nick is in this whole thing." Gaby just stares at Will and starts to cry.."Save it..I am not buying it." "You knew your boyfriend almost killed me and yet you stood by him." "So your time is up." Gaby grabs her purse and pulls out the contract and signs it in front of Will. "And in case Nick neglected to tell you, if you tell anyone about this the same penalties apply, is that understood?" "Do you understand Gaby?" "She nods and leaves the coffee house."

Sonny comes walking over to Will and sits across from him. "I saw her sign the papers." "I have to say Will I do feel sorry for her ...she is giving up her child." "Save your pity Sonny...she knew what Nick did and never said a word." "What! she knew it was Nick that did that to you." "And she still stayed with him?" "Well there goes my sympathy vote for her." "Not to mention if he has that volatile a temper do you want him around your child." "In fact I would think that she would be frightened of him herself." "Will I know you don't want to go to the police but if he is that lose a cannon do you think he should be around Gaby now." " I am not so concerned about Gaby she can take care of herself but she is carrying your child."Sonny points out. Will sits there and realizes Sonny is right. But what can he do? If he goes to the police then both Gaby and Nick go to jail. But if he let's things go as they are, then he is putting his baby in jeopardy. "Sonny you're right...but what can I do now?" Will says with genuine concern in his voice. "He could really hurt her and the baby out of revenge."


	57. Chapter 57

Sonny and Will are still sitting in the coffee house talking about how dangerous Nick might be with Gaby and the baby.

"What can you do Will?" "Gaby has already shown that she doesn't think of Nick as dangerous even though she knows what he did to you." "So trying to talk her into getting away from him is a long shot." "I would say you could try Rafe but then you would have to expose Nick and in turn your deal with them." Sonny says. "Not to mention that if Rafe finds out and knows that Gaby knew about it after the fact then he would have to arrest her too as accessory after the fact." "Will you are trapped now." "There is my aunt Hope but she is a champion of Nick and besides she would have to do the same thing Rafe would have to do." "What if you pose a hypothetical to her and see what sort of ideas she could give you? " Sonny proposes. "I could try that but she will start asking questions that I can't answer." "So just sidestep them." "Tell her it is a project you are working on in school with a buddy of yours and you are just doing research for him since so many of your family are in law enforcement." Sonny says. "That might work." Thanks Sonny I am going to head down to the station now and try to catch her." "I will let you know how I make out." "Is there anything I can do to help?"Sonny asked. "Could you try to reach out to Gaby before she sees Nick and tells him she has signed the papers?" "I can try Will but she might not listen to me since you and I have a relationship." "Please just give it a try." "I will right now Will." Will leaves and Sonny takes out his phone to call Gaby."

Well arrives at the station and walks up to the front desk. "Yes..Hi I am Will Horton and I was wondering if my aunt Hope Brady is in the office today?" "Let me check" the clerk says. "She hasn't signed out so she is probably in her office , let me buzz her." He picks up the phone and dials a four digit extension. "Hello, "Yes office Brady I have a Will Horton out here to see you...will do." "She will be out in a moment." "Thank you very much." Will says. He is nervous because he hasn't thought of a way to explain this to her without being too detailed. "Will ….what are you doing here and visiting me ...not that I'm not happy to see you?" Hope says. "Hi aunt Hope I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes?" "Sure come on back to my office." Hope says as she holds the door open for him.

As they are walking to her office she starts to throw the questions at him. "Is everything alright, are you in trouble or something?" "No...it is nothing like that sorry didn't mean to give you that impression." "The fact is I am helping out a friend from school who is taking a criminal law class and he knew that I had family in the business sort of speak so he asked me to do some research for him." They arrive at Hopes office and Hope leads Will in and closes the door behind them.

"So what is your friend looking to get information on." "Well that is a tough one ...I suppose it could be along the lines of a restraining order or something of that nature." "Well why don't you lay out the scenario and we will go from there." Hope offers. "Okay ..it is a bit bizarre so bear with me I want to make sure I have the facts in order in my head." "He sort of sprung this on me last second." Will says. "He is doing a report on a person we will call her Jane, to make it easier to follow, who is in a potentially dangerous relationship with someone, we will call him John, who has already had run ins with the law." "Now this person Jane does not think that John is dangerous but John has already committed an act of violence against someone and Jane helped him cover it up." "Wait a second Will if in this scenario Jane knew what John did and helped him cover it up then she is an accessory after the fact so they would be as guilty as the person who committed the act." "Yes that is part of the problem my friend is trying to work around." "Okay go ahead continue" Hope says. "Now enters a 3rd party who sees what has happen and is aware of the previous act that they both covered up but wants to protect the person who didn't actually commit the act." "So my question to you is, is there a way to get our Jane away from John without getting Jane caught up in the criminal act?" "Does any of this make sense?...I am sorry I am just going from memory here so I might not have the facts exactly right but the basic foundation is there." "Well I suppose if Jane was covering for John under duress because she thought her life was in danger then she might have a case." "But from what you have presented to me it sounds like Jane may actually be complicit in the whole thing." "That is what I thought." "I mean that was what I told my friend would be the answer but I had to ask."

"Will why do I get the feeling there is more to this than you are saying?" "Is this friend of yours in trouble in someway ...is he involved in a situation like you are describing." "Him...no ..no not at all like I said he is just doing some research for a paper he is writing." Hope is silent and staring at Will...he is trying not to look back at her when she finally speaks. "Will from what you have told me this a very dangerous situation for all the parties." "Jane, John and the 3rd party as well." "Why would the 3rd party be in danger." "Well if John thinks that this 3rd party is putting his relationship in danger then he might seek revenge against him or anyone that might jeopardize that relationship." "Yes I see what you mean."Will responds. "Well I guess my friend has created a no win scenario for anyone." "Will there is one other factor that your friend might not have thought of...if this Jane covered for John she could be potentially as dangerous as John." "I don't think she would do anything."Will says. "What? Hope asked. Will repeats his statement and suddenly realizes that he has trapped himself by admitting that he might know Jane and this whole story is not a research paper but a true event going on. Will now has to extricate himself from this situation so he stands up and thanks Hope for her assistance he will tell his friend what she has said. He turns to leave and Hope stands up..."hold on a minute Will...I know there is something you aren't saying." "No really aunt Hope it is all fine...I am sorry if I have caused you any worry or concern everything is fine honestly." Will says hoping to placate her. "But I have to meet Sonny at the coffee house...we are going to do some studying...and I need all the studying I can get."Will says with a laugh. Hope lets it slide for now but she is going to do some looking around herself. "Well let me walk you out then." "Okay thanks." When they arrive at the door to leave Will thanks her again and quickly leaves. As he is walking to the car he hopes that Sonny had better luck with Gaby.

As he gets to his car his phone vibrates. He looks at the caller ID and sees that it is his mom. "Hey mom ...what's up?" "Well news travels fast..." What do you mean?" Will asked. "Well I just got off the phone with a very furious Rafe screaming at me about you having full custody of the baby when it is born." "What did he say?" "How you were going to cut his side of the family out of the babies life." How he would never get to see his nephew." "What did you say." I played dumb and told him that this was the first I had heard of it." "I don't think he bought it but he has no choice." How did you get her to do it I mean I would have thought she would fight you tooth and nail." Sami said. "Well she did at first but then she exposed herself and knew that she had no choice and Rafe should be one happy bastard right now." "He could have been in for a whole world of hurt if she didn't do it." "Will what do you mean?" "Gaby knew what Nick had done to me." WHAT!? Sami yelled into the phone. "Did she tell you she knew?" "No she didn't say the words but when I told her to sign the papers she told me that she had just heard about this and hour ago." "So I basically said to her was she shocked at what he did to me and she was unphased." "So I asked her how long she knew about it." "She wouldn't answer me." "At that point I was so furious I told her to go home get the papers sign then and give them to me today." "She pulled them out of bag and signed them in front of me and walked out." "Well all I can say is WOW...that little bitch." Mom that is the least of our problems now." "What ...there is more?" "Yes and it is a lot more dangerous."Will tells her. "What is it." "Not over the phone can you meet me and Sonny at the coffee house at around 5. "He gets off then and we can talk about it and what I may have done to make things worse." "I will be there."Sami says. Click.


	58. Chapter 58

Will arrives back at the coffee house to talk to Sonny about how he made out with Gaby. "So how did it go?" Will asked "Not good...she had a few choice words for me and then just hung up." "She really didn't let me explain anything." "How did you make out with your aunt Hope." "Worse". "Worse what do you mean worse?" "Well I gave her the scenario and she started asking questions that I couldn't answer so I played dumb and pretended that my friend didn't fill me in very well." "But then it went from bad to worse...Hope brought up the accessory after the fact thing but then she said that the person I was talking about could be just as dangerous as the criminal..and I like and idiot said...I don't think she would do something like that." As if I was talking about someone I know." "Yeah you did step into it with that one" Sonny says. "How did you get out of it?" I told her that I had to get going and quickly got the hell out of there." "But now I have raised her suspicions." "And once she hears that Gaby has signed custody of the baby over to me she is going to put two and two together and figure it out." Will explains. "As Sonny and Will are discussing it Sami comes in and it isn't even 5. She walks right over to the two of them. "Okay so fill me in...what happen ...you said you made things worse what do you mean by that? Sami asked. Will filled her in on his part and Sonny filled her in on the reaction he got from Gaby when he tried to talk to her.

"Okay so right now Gaby has signed the papers...she has told Rafe but she didn't mention the Nick issue." "You talk to Hope and now we have her suspicions up and she will probably figure it out pretty damn fast if Nick tells her that Gaby has turn the soon to be baby over to you." "We can't tell my dad because once he knows then he will have to arrest Nick and Gaby and that would not be good for anyone."Sami says "I thought about Rafe on the way over here but he is not going to arrest his sister but he would love to see Nick go down." "So have I summed it up about right.?" "Those are all the facts." Will says "Wait what about Abby...they are friends do you think she could keep this big a secret and maybe talk to Gaby about how dangerous Nick could be." "No then she would think that everyone is turning on her and that in turn could tick off Nick." "What if we went to Nick directly told him that you have concerns about him and his anger and the danger he might pose to Gaby and your baby?" "Then we are back to him blowing up at her and doing who knows what." Will says. "Well he was concerned about going back to jail and I hate to say it but could you use that as leverage against him?" Sonny said. "No I am afraid he would feel boxed into a corner and lash out at anyone or everyone." Will states.

"I hate to say it be Rafe is our only option"Sami says "What?...how do you figure that?" Will says. "Look there is no way Rafe is going to arrest his own sister for attempted murder and he would not let out that she is involved in this in anyway." "But how does that help us.?" Will asked. "If he is aware of what Nick has done and how he dragged his sister in as an accomplice he would be going after Nick in some other way."Sami says. "Well the only problem is that if it gets out and they find out we leaked it then the contract to give me custody will become void." Will says. "And we would truly be back to square one." "Will I understand that but at this point what is more important the baby's safety or your contract?" "Will concedes that the baby is the priority." "Can you call Rafe and have him come down here?" "I can try he really went after me today" Sami says as she reaches for her phone. She dials his number and he picks up on the 3rd ring. "What the hell do you want" Rafe barks. "Well hello to you too." Sami says. "What do you want Sami?" "You need to come down to the coffee house right now it is very important." Sami says.

"What you want to throw salt into an open wound"? Rafe says. "Rafe this is something you are going to want to know about or it could cost you someone you love." Sami says. "What are you talking about?" "Just get down here now." and Sami hangs up. I could hear him over here ...I don't think this is going to go well." Will says. "Well I know how much he loves his sister and he would do anything to make sure she is safe." "I know we might have to forfeit the agreement but can we try to keep it in place." "Will at this point you would end up with custody either way." "Yeah I know that mom but I don't want my baby born in a prison and I don't want him to grow up only seeing his mom behind bars." Will says with true concern for Gaby. "We will do the best we can to keep thing quiet." "Maybe Rafe would have a way to get around it all." But I do think it would do your cause a service if you told him that you have no intention of depriving Gaby or him from seeing the child." "I never had any intention of keep them from the child I just wanted it to be clear that the child will not be bounced from one house to another." "That my home will be his only home and he will never feel like he doesn't belong somewhere." Will say emotionally as Sonny holds his hand. "Can I get either of you something" " Sonny say a coffee or tea." "Coffee would be great Sonny". "And you Will?" "Oh ...ah tea please. Thank you" Will answers.

About 20 minutes pass and finally Rafe shows up. He walks over to the booth and Sami slides over to let him sit down. "I am not staying so what do you have to say?" "Rafe you better sit down and stay calm or you could lose your family." Rafe looks at her and can see she is serious and that this is not just some exaggeration. He sits down and looks at each of them. "So what do you have to tell me?" Will starts. "First Rafe what I am about to tell you I am telling you Rafe not you Rafe the cop...if you can't separate the two right now then we don't need to talk any further." "Go ahead." Rafe says "No not until you tell me you understand what I am saying because if you can't separate them right now then I am afraid I can't tell you what you should know." "Okay Will I am listening as Rafe the person." "

Okay..I know what I am going to tell you is going to seem almost impossible to believe because even I couldn't believe it at first." "But upon thinking about it made sense." " I met with your sister today to talk about the papers I had drawn up in the course of that conversation I told her something that I thought should have shocked her but she didn't even flinch at it." "And what was that?" "Remember Rafe you are not a cop right now." Okay." Rafe response. "I know and have known for quite a while who attacked me in Sonny's apartment that day." "It was Nick". "What!?...why didn't you tell the police..I have my reason and they are not important right now." "What is important is that Gaby knew it too and she helped keep Nick's secret." "That's bullshit and you know it." "Rafe I confronted her today about it and she did not even try to deny it". "She was completely unphased by it." "I tried to explain to her that she was just as guilty as he was by not going to the police when she knew." "I confronted Nick about it awhile ago and I have his confession on tape." "Now while he didn't implicate Gaby in it she did implicate herself by not denying her knowledge about it." Rafe is just shaking his head.."I am going to arrest that son of a bitch right now." "Sami grabs Rafe's arm..."You can't do that Rafe". "Oh yeah and why can't I?" You're not thinking clearly Rafe...think for a minute." Your sister knew and did nothing about it." "She is an accessory after the fact". "In the courts eyes she is as guilty as he is." "So if you arrest him you have to arrest her as well." "Rafe just sits in silence." "Why are you telling me all this ….now?" "Because of concern for Gaby" Sonny says and for the baby" Will says. "What do you mean concern for Gaby and the baby." "Rafe think about this for second." "Nick came over to Sonny's apartment in a rage because your sister was carrying my baby, he hit me and left me there to bleed to death." "Does that sound like someone you want your sister to be with." "What if she does something he doesn't like or makes him made do you want to take the chance that he won't strike her or do something that would cause her to lose the baby." "Because I will tell you right now Rafe if that happens I will bring your sister and Nick down together." "I will have no remorse in doing that to your sister since she felt no concern for me." "But Rafe we are asking you for help so that it won't come to that." "You have made no bones about the fact that you don't like the two of them together so we are asking you to find a way to get them apart and for good."Will says.

"Since you feel this way about my sister why not just go to the police? Rafe asked "I am doing it for two reasons ...one I don't want my baby born in a prison and and I don't want my child to see their mother behind prison glass talking on a telephone." "Rafe we are trying to save your family and protect your sister and the baby." "Do you not see that?"Sami says. Rafe stays silent..they all give him time to absorb all of this. Finally he talks. "Will I appreciate you telling me this and giving me a chance to save my sister from going to prison for a long time." "I also know how hard it must be to have a friend betray you like she did." I don't think she would have done this if she wasn't involved with Nick." Will doubts that very much given how she showed no remorse over any of it but he lets that go for Rafe's sake...he will let him believe his sister is truly a good person who made a bad choice. " I am going to have to think about this and try to find a way to fix this that doesn't involve my sister going to jail." "Rafe I have one favor to ask of you". "What is that Will?" "I am asking you not to divulge to anyone that we gave you this information." Will asked. "Why is that Will". "He has his reasons Rafe and in light of what he is doing for your sister I would think you could honor this one request." Sami say. " I will" Rafe concedes.


	59. Chapter 59

Sonny and Will arrive back as Sonny's apartment still talking about todays events. "I am exhausted." Will tells Sonny. "Well it is understandable after the day you had and finding out that one of your best friends has betrayed you like that." Sonny offers. Will walks over to the desk. I am just going to make one call and then call it a day." Will tells Sonny. "Will dials the pub hoping that neither Gaby or Nick will answer. "Hello, Brady's Pub." the voice says. "Eddie is that you?" "Yes this is Eddie" Eddie it is Will." "Oh hey Will, what's up?" "I have a rather weird question to ask you." "Fire away". "Are Gaby or Nick working tonight?" "Gaby just got off her shift but Nick is still here, did you want to speak to him?" No..no...thanks...I was just wondering how they were behaving." What do you mean?" "Well did they appear to be upset or angry with each other or anyone else.?" "No not really they just seemed to be I don't know...just sort of defeated." "Sort of down I guess you could say." "How were they with each other?" "They seem to be trying to make the other feel better sort of trying to lighten the mood in each other." "Okay ….thanks Eddie, oh and please don't tell anyone I called?" "You got it Will." "Anything else you need?" "No that's it thanks for the info." "Oh yeah one other thing if you notice any changes in them in their behavior that seems out of place would you give me a call ...day or night.?" "Sure Will...is anything wrong." No..no not really...they sort of got some bad news today and I just wanted to make sure they are alright." "But don't bring any of this up with either of them please." "I won't Will promise." "Thanks Eddie see you tomorrow I think we are on together aren't we?" "Yeah same shift as a matter of fact." "Cool, well see you tomorrow." "Have a good night" and Will hangs up.

"So how did it go?" Sonny asked "Eddie said they seemed defeated or down but they were trying to make the other feel better so that is a good sign I guess". "I can rest easier knowing that." "So are we ordering out tonight since you have no food in this apartment like ever?" Will says jokingly."I know ..and you would think with all the energy we expend we would need at least some power drinks or something." Sonny says suggestively. "Well here is my plan...we take a shower and then order something." "Sounds good to me."

Will walks over to Sonny and starts to underdress him while he is kissing him. "We will need to get rid of these clothes if we are going to be taking a shower." Will says between kisses." "Oh absolutely." Sonny says back as he starts to take off Will's clothes. When they are both naked they embrace each others naked bodies while they passionately kiss. "Let's get in that shower." Sonny says as he takes Will's hand and leads him to the bathroom. "Sonny leans into the shower to turn on the water and Will is staring at his ass..."You have one hot ass you know that?" Will says as he reach over to grab it. Sonny stands up..."Yeah you think so?" "Why because you fit so perfectly in it." Sonny says with a laugh. "I do don't I" Will says. Sonny places his hand in the spray of the shower to check the temperature and then pulls Will in with him. They both get themselves wet and Will grabs the shampoo and starts to wash Sonny's hair while Sonny has his back to him. "Will watches the lather run down the center of Sonny's back and then into the crack of his ass. Sonny leans his head directly under the shower head to rinse off and he can feel Will's hardness on his ass and he slightly push back against it. "Now your turn." Sonny says so they switch places and Sonny lather up Will head and feels the scar left by Nick and wash it gently. "Will turns around and is now facing Sonny and leans his head back to rinse off and Sonny leans in to kiss Will's neck. Sonny takes the soap off the shelf and starts to lather up Will's neck and shoulders, across his chest and down his stomach. He looks down and sees the soap suds gathering in Will bush so he lather up Wills balls and gently massages them as he washes. He then has Will turn around and starts to wash his back down to his ass and then runs his hands between Will's cheek. His middle finger finds Will's hole and he slips it inside and Will pushes back against it letting Sonny know to go deeper. Will reaches behind and grabs Sonny hard cock and pulls him toward his ass until he feels the head of Sonny's hardness on his hole. Sonny steps forward and Will leans his head back against Sonny's shoulder and tells Sonny that he wants him inside him. Sonny slowly slides inside as Will let's out a moan and he puts his hands on the wall in front of him and pushes back against Sonny's cock. Sonny puts his hands on Will's hips and pulls him back and holds him in place as he fucks Will gently at first but become more intense as he comes closer to release. Just as he is about to cum he pulls Will back so he can get as deep as he can until he feels himself cumming inside of Will. Will stands up straight and turns his head so that he can kiss Sonny. Sonny has his hands on Will's pecks and pulls Will's body firm against him and he and Will kiss with their tongues in each others mouth. When Sonny finally pulls himself out of Will he looks at him in the eyes and tell him...your turn now and Sonny switches place and they do it again only this time Will's enters Sonny. "Sonny leans back and asks Will to take his time he wants Will inside him as long as he can hold off. Will starts and stop a few time so he can feel Sonny tighten around his cock. When Will can't hold back any longer he whisper in Sonny's ear "I am going to cum babe" Sonny turns his head and kisses Will intensely as Will spends himself inside of Sonny's ass. Sonny turns around and they embrace each other running their hand all over each other as they finish their finally exit the shower and both dry each other off wrap the towels around their respective waist and walk out of the bathroom. Will heads right to the desk and grabs the take out menus. "What are we in the mood for ...and don't say it...because we will get to that again once I have some food in me." "Ah do you really need to eat before round two?" Sonny says with a humorous whine. Maybe you don't but I do...so what will it be...

Hope wakes up earlier than usually because she is bothered by her conversation with Will yesterday. Her instincts tell her that he was not telling the complete truth in that he was not helping a friend with any project he was talking about someone he knows. The whole premise was a bit too precise to be fiction. And the slip up he made when he said he didn't think she would do that clinched it for her. But she can't think of who are what exactly Will was trying to find out. Was he trying to find a way to get around the law? Was he trying to protect someone? Whatever the case may be it bothered her since he left her office. She showers and gets Ceira ready for school. Once that is all completed she heads into the office but stops by the pub for a coffee first.

She goes over to the coffee stand and pours herself a cup and then heads over to a table to review a file she has with her. As she is reading the file she catches Nick come down the stair from Gaby's apartment. She calls over to him and he starts to walk toward her. "So how are the wedding plans going?" "They are going fine." "Have you considered...please sit down so I am not cranking my neck to talk to you...have you considered any of the job offers you have received? "You are going to need a bigger place once the baby is born." " I can give some of my old stuff from when Ceira was a baby." "I still have her crib her changing table. Some of her old clothes ..and depending on whether it is a boy or a girl some of the things are just generic so they could be worn by either." "Thanks aunt Hope but we won't be needing that stuff." "What? does your mom still have stuff she can give you?" "Ah...no...Gaby and I decided that it would be best for the baby if Will was to have custody of it." "What!" "when did you decide this?" "Yesterday...we talked it over with Will and we all feel it would be best this way." "I don't understand you seemed really excited about getting married and having this baby even though it is Will's." "Well we changed our minds." I am sorry aunt Hope but I have to get to work." "I will talk to you later." Nick stands and leaves. Hope sits there puzzled. Then she start to think about Will and the things he said..."Hey what are you doing here so early?" Rafe says to Hope. Hope jumps..."you scared me... I wanted to get an early start on the Williams file." "So I came here where no one would be walking in on me." "Oh I am sorry I will leave you alone." Rafe says. "No ..no...sit down..I wanted to talk to you anyway." Rafe takes a seat. "What's up?" "Did you know that Gaby was giving Will full custody of the baby when it is born." Rafe is stunned at first. "Who told you that?" "Nick just did." "I thought they were both excited about raising this child together?" "Yeah well they thought it over and changed their minds." Rafe says. "And you are fine with that?" "It is their decision so I am not interfering." "I am sorry am I the only one who doesn't understand this?" Hope asks. "Not to mention that you are fine with it." " I would think you would be furious." Hope adds. "Look Hope like I said it is their decision and that's it." "So just let it go." "And speaking of going...I have to head in to talk to Roman so I am going to get my coffee to go." "Wait a minute ...but Rafe interrupts her...I really have to go." "I will see you at the station." Rafe says as he leaves.

Hope is not going to let it go she know's something it up and she is going to find out what it is.


	60. Chapter 60

Hope is finishing up for the day and has been thinking about Nick's news this morning and Will's story yesterday. It has been bothering her and she even approached Rafe once to try to get some clarification of what exactly is going on. But Rafe continues his mantra of it is their decision. Hope just isn't buying it. So she decides she is going to take a chance and heads out.

Will is sitting in the coffee house with a magazine on the table in front of him but he is actually watching Sonny work. Sonny actually comes up once and says "stop staring at me you're making me feel self conscience." Will looks up at him and says "What can I say I love looking at you...and undressing you with my eyes." "Well you did some fine undressing of me last night as I recall." "Hey did you see this picture in this article?" Sonny steps beside Will so he can look at it normal and not upside down. As he is gets close an is standing right next to Will put his hand on Sonny's thigh and runs it up to his ass. Sonny immediately looks around to see if anyone can see what is happening but realizes the side closest to Will is not expose to anyone since Will is in a corner booth. Will let's his finger slide between Sonny's thighs so his fingers just graze Sonny balls. Sonny starts to become aroused and steps back quickly...and in a hushed voice says "you are not doing that to me again...do you know how long it took to for things to settle down the last time you tried that." "I was scared someone would notice." "Will looks up at him..."What?...I wasn't doing anything." "Yeah right" Sonny says with a smirk on his face and walks away as Will watches his ass. Will goes back to looking at the magazine that he hasn't been paying attention to all..he is not even sure what magazine it is.

"So how is your friends project coming along? Will looks up to see Hope standing there. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" "Ah ...oh ….no not at all." "So how is that project going?" Will is caught off guard so he has to think quick. He takes a quick glance at Sonny who notices Wills dilemma. "Oh it turns out I had the story all wrong so I am so sorry it seems I wasted your time." "Oh really ….what was the really story?" "Well he said that if I couldn't get the real story straight then he would do his own research." "I guess I can't blame him." "I wasted his time and your time." "Oh it waste besides I got a chance to see you." "We so rarely get to see each other unless it is a family function." "Yeah I know." Will says. "So what's new with you...anything new going on?" Hope asked. " I hear you and Sonny are really getting along." " I am really happy for you two." "You two like you were made to be a couple." "Thanks it sure feels that way" ...This gives Will a chance to look directly at Sonny with a come help me look. "So have you heard from Uncle Bo since he has been away?" "Yes we talk almost everyday." It must be tough on you both not to mention Ciera." "It is but we will be fine." "But enough about us...how are feeling?" "Pretty much back to normal." "I am just waiting for my hair to grow back completely to cover the scar." "But I am getting there" as he takes his hat off to show her the scar. "Hello Mrs Brady." "Well hello Sonny I was just telling Will here that you two seem like you were made to be a couple." "Thanks it feels that way to me." "So can I get you two anything." Hope responds "Yes could I have a cup of decaf coffee or I will be up all night." "And you Will?' …"Just my regular, a cup of lemon tea." "Thanks Sonny." no problem I will bring them right over." And he turns and walks away. "So Will there was something I wanted to talk to you about." What's that aunt Hope?" "I had an interesting talk with Nick this morning and he told me that Gaby signed over all custody rights to you regarding the baby." "Yes that is right." Will says. "Well I am a bit confused about that...I thought that you all agreed that Nick and Gaby would raise the baby.?" "No offense aunt Hope but why would you be concerned about what the 3 of us decided?" " I mean I know you are in Nick's corner and all but he is not the biological father of the baby I am." "Well I am just curious...it seems like such a sudden and odd chance to the previous arrangement." "Well if you must know aunt Hope...we talked it over and I explained to Gaby and Nick about my upbringing and how I was bounced from house to house never really being anywhere where I had roots." "And I felt it in the best interest of the child if he had a stable home." As I said to Gaby...If I have custody of the baby he or she will always stay where ever I am living." " They will know where their home is and never be subjected to what I was." The last part was said with a bit of unintended anger. "Well Will knowing about your upbringing I can see where you are coming from but couldn't the same be applied to Gaby?" "If the child was to be raised by Nick and Gaby and resided with them wouldn't that be the same thing?" "Here are your decaf coffee and your lemon tea." "Thank you Sonny." "Everything okay here...things seem a bit tense." Will is taking this distraction to calm down because he feels that he is about to tell Hope to butt out. "No everything is fine Hope says...Will and I were just talking about his decision to take full custody of the baby when it is born. Sonny takes this chance to show he is on Will's side and that Hope is in a two against one situation. "I know isn't that great...he is going to be great dad." Will slide his foot across the floor under the table to Sonny's foot as a way of saying thank you for standing up for me. "I can't wait to see a little Will running around." "Let's face it the kid will be gorgeous." Hope is now getting the picture that she has really struck a nerve here and that Sonny is running interference for Will right now so he can regroup." Will breaks his silence. "Sonny always my champion." "Of course I am ..I love you." Sonny feels he has made his point with Hope and excuses himself. "Well it would seen that you certainly have Sonny in your corner." "Sonny is a great guy and someone I can always count on." "I can see that" Hopes says as her way of telling Will she knows what just happen. Will knows it but doesn't care what she thinks.

"So if I may just get back to one point I made before Sonny came over." "If the baby was to live with Gaby and Nick wouldn't that be the one home you want your child to have and not, as you put it be bounced around." "No it is not the same aunt Hope." "I am the baby's father Nick is not." "Gaby has all these plans for what she wants to do with her life and even through her own admission she would be deny those chances." "So I am giving her an opportunity to keep those dreams and aspiration." "What about you Will? What about your dreams and aspirations." "Right now aunt Hope my only dream and aspiration is to love my child with all my heart to let him or her know that everyday of his life." "But Will don't you think the child should grow up with two parents in the house?" "Not those parent." "Well says without hiding his anger." "Look aunt Hope disrespect intended this time." "Stay out of this...this is my baby and my decision and I don't need you telling me what to do just because Nick is your little cause." "These decisions have been made and there is nothing you can do to change them so butt out." Will stands up to leave. Sonny comes over and puts his hand on Will's shoulder..."Are you okay?" "I am sorry Sonny but I have to go." Hope tries to apologize to Will if he thinks she is voting for Nick in this situation. "Will doesn't listen to a word she says. He looks at Sonny and tells him he will see him later and leave. Hope sits there in shock until Sonny brings her back to the now.

Mrs Brady you hardly know me at all but I love your nephew and what I heard you do to him just now was cruel and uncalled for." "Will put a lot of thought into this decision." "And I can tell you that he has never thought of anything but what was best for this baby." "Now whatever your agenda is regarding this situation could you please keep it to yourself." "Will has enough going on in his life he doesn't need someone from his own family working against him." "Well I am sorry if it looked that way Sonny that was not my intent. "You may say that Mrs Brady but I don't think you even you believe that." "Well Sonny since you started this you hear me out, one you are not his family I am and two I think he has made a bad decision." "Well Mrs Brady I may not be his family but I love him and will support him in his decision, something you seem to be unable to do or unwilling to do." And I will not stand by and see people heaping more things on his shoulders now." "And as for two...that is your opinion and you have the right to have that opinion but you don't have the right to saddle Will with." "The coffee is on the house." And Sonny turns and walks away." Hope is shocked at the way Sonny just talk to her and wants to confront him about it but knows better. She will let it go for now so that she doesn't do anything rash but she will talk to him about it sometime in the not too distance future. But right now she want to think about the conversation before she jumps to any conclusion. And despite what Will and Sonny said she is still going to look into this arrangement.


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks for all the encouragement it is appreciated. I will keep writing as long as someone wants to read it.

Will leaves the coffee house partly because he is afraid of saying something he shouldn't and partly because he was so angry with his aunt that he was about to blow up at her. And that would just give her more cause to look into things with Nick. As he is walking around trying to figure out how he is going to deal with this latest problem he spots Rafe sitting at a table in Horton Square. "You mind if I join you?" Will asked Rafe. "No go ahead grab a seat." Will sits down. "So any thoughts about this situation?" "For the life of me Will I can't see a way out of this." "Well not to add more to your list of problems my aunt Hope has decided to make this her mission to find out what it going on." "Tell me about it." She has been riding me all day about what is going on." "I just keep telling her that it is their decision" Will ends his sentence with, "But she is not buying it." "Exactly." Rafe says. "That was pretty much what I got, but I got a bit more testy than you did." "I think I caught her off guard." "She attempted to present some form of apology but I think that was just a ploy to keep me from walking off, which she didn't succeed at." "Rafe she is going to cause some real problems here." "I know that she has her radar up over Nick and protecting him but I wonder if we were blunt with her and tell her that if she truly cares about Nick and his well being then she will drop this issue." "What do you think?" Will ask. "I thought of that Will but that could backfire on us." "Let's say Nick tells her what happen Hope could be a cop Hope and arrest him along with Gaby or she could be his aunt really just let it go." "Unfortunately I am thinking the former more than the latter." "You may be right." Will confirms.

Hope is driving home partly angry that Will and Sonny read her the riot act. But mostly she is thinking that they are hiding something. She goes into cop mode. There are a few reasons that Gaby and Nick would do this. One is that what they are saying it true but she highly doubts it. Two that Nick told Gaby that he won't raise another man's child as his own, while plausible it just doesn't fit with the way Nick was acting before this decision was made. Then there is what Will said about Gaby having all these dreams and having a baby could ruin those dreams and she talked Nick into doing this. Also plausible at least more than Nick not wanting to raise the baby. Then there is stepping out of the reasonable to a more dangerous place. Are they being threaten by someone are they being forced to do this by someone. But who would force them..Will? What could he do to them that would make them behave this way. Could it be Rafe...no he loves his sister and would never do anything to hurt her. But then he doesn't seem to upset that she is doing this. She is definitely not buying that it is their decision to make. There is something not right going on here and she is going to push until she finds out. So she stops and turns around. She calls her sitter and tells her she is going to be late.

She rings the bell at the mansion. "Well hello Hope I didn't know you were stopping by." Maggie says. "Well to be honest I didn't know I would be either." "I came to speak to Nick if I could." "Well I am not sure he is in but let me ask Henderson, come in out of the cold...I will be right back." Hope steps in and looks around. Thinking to herself...who would have thought that the Kiriakis's would become extended family. She smirks thinking about it.

"Well it seems Nick is home, Henderson is getting him right now." "Can I get you anything tea, coffee?" "No but thank you aunt Maggie." "But I was wondering if there would be someplace where Nick and I could talk in private for a bit.?" "Well you can use the parlor, Victor is at a meeting tonight with Brady and I am just going to go to my room and do some reading and turn in early." "That would be great thank you so much." Nick starts to descend the stairs. "Well I hope to see you are the Horton Christmas Party aunt Maggie." "Oh I will be there...I won't be staying long, Victor is holding a party here the same night, but I will show up." "Great, see you there then." Hope says. "Well I will leave you to alone, goodnight to you both." "You too" both Nick and Hope says. "Maggie said we could use the the parlor so let's go in." Once in the room Hope closes the door.

"So what's up aunt Hope." "Well Nick I was hoping you could tell me that." "What do you mean?" "Well to be frank I am not buying this whole story about how you, Gaby and Will all sat down and discussed this custody issue and arrived at the conclusion that you did." "Not to mention that there was a contract drawn up so quickly when you only made the decision a day or two ago." "When in fact did you guy make the decision?" "Because just two days ago you were talking about how much you were looking forward to the whole idea of this family situation with Gaby and the baby." "It doesn't make sense." And if you were all on board then why are you and Gaby so depressed about it.?" "I know how excited you were to get married and have a family, what happen to make all the excitement dissipate?"

"Aunt Hope, Gaby and I talked about this and yes we were excited about it but after thinking about it we realized that getting married and having a child all at the same time was too much to for us to handle as newlywed." "We talked about it with Will and he explained his family situation growing up and we didn't want to see that happen to this baby." "So in the best interest of the baby this is the decision we made." "Why is that so hard to understand?" Nick says with a bit of anger. "Will made that same argument to me today at the coffee house." Hope counters "See Nick here is what I don't get about that reason." "The same arrangement could be made in your favor." "You could provide a stable home with two parents and the baby wouldn't have to be shuffled from one parent to another." "Whatever parental arrangement that was made by this contract could just as easily be granted to Will." "And again the baby would be in a house with two parents."Hope explains. "Aunt Hope ..I know you have been trying to look out for me since I got out of prison but if you continue on like this you are going to make things worse for everyone..the baby included." "So I ask you to please let this go." "It is done there is nothing else to talk about." "And whatever you think you are going to discover is not going to do any good for anyone." "If you truly care about me or Gaby or the baby then drop this tonight." Nick pleads "Suddenly it hits her as to what it really happening." "You're in trouble aren't you Nick and Will found out and is using it against you?"

"Aunt Hope...I am going to ask you one question and if you don't answer it correctly then all that comes after it will be on your shoulders...do you understand me?" "What are you talking about." "Do you fully understand that if you don't answer this question correctly then many lives will be ruined...not slightly but forever?" "Do you get that?" Hope is not sure she understands but she tells Nick that she understands that her answer could ruin multiple lives." "This is a simple question...do want to see me or anyone close to me go to prison?" Hope is stunned."What do you mean?" "Answer the question aunt Hope." "No I don't want to see you or anyone close to you go to prison." "Then leave this alone...drop it right now right here or you are going to destroy so many lives." "And they will be the lives of people you care about." "Right now I have been given a gift and you are about to take that gift from me." "Is the situation ideal...no but it is far better than the alternative." Nick says "Nick are you telling me that there is nothing I can do to help you get out from whatever you are under." "I am telling you there is nothing you can do to help a few people get out from under." "So do I have your promise you will drop this tonight.?" "Nick..I" Nick interrupts her...do I have your promise?" "Well since you have placed me in such an awkward situation then yes I will drop it." "Thank you aunt Hope." "So we are done debating it any longer?" "Yes we are." Hope resigns. "Thank you again." "Well I guess we are done" Hope says. Nick gives her a hug and thanks her one more time. "Well I will see you are the party then?" "Yes Gaby and I will be there." "Great see you then." "I will see myself out." "Have a good night Nick." You too aunt Hope. Hope gets in her car and decides she is going to make one more stop.

She drives to the coffee house figuring that she will catch him there. She enters and looks around she see Sonny behind the counter not looking too happy to see her again. Then she spots him sitting in the same booth as before. "Can I take a seat." "I don't know are you going to bash me some more." Sonny comes over quickly to stand next to Will. "No I am not going to bash you as you so bluntly put it." "Partly I came to apologize and partly I came to tell you something." Sonny chimes in..."can I get you anything...it won't be on the house this time." "No I won't be staying that long." Sonny turns to walk away and under his breath he says..."what a shame." "Both Hope and Will heard him but Hope let's it pass but Will has a slight grin on his face. "Will I now know what is going on." "Really let me guess it was the guy in the grassy knoll." "There is no need to be rude Will." "Well let me add to that sentiment there is no need for you interfere in my life." Will counters. "Noted" Hope says. "But what is it you think you know aunt Hope." "I know that Nick is the one that was at Sonny's apartment that night." "I know that he is the one that cause your injuries." "But I also know that you blackmailed Gaby and Nick into signing those papers." "That is quite an imagination you have there." "Will I am not going to tell anyone because I now understand why you came to my office the other day asking me those questions. "Because you were trying to find a way for Gaby not to be implicated in what Nick did." "And while I don't approve of how you handled this situation you did save three lives." "And for that I am going to keep my mouth shut and drop the issue." "Well aunt Hope I am not going to admit to anything you just said...it is just going to be a wild tale." "But thank you for dropping this." "My total interest is the happiness of this baby." Sonny walks over to gauge the temperature at the table. "Well that is where we differ Will I think a child to should have two parents." "Really? who's to say he or she won't?" Will says as he holds Sonny's hand. "Well if you will excuse me ..I have to get home to my little one." "Well thank you for stopping by and sharing your story with me, it was interesting." Will says. Hope stands up and stares at Sonny..."that is quite a temper you have on you ...you might want to keep that in check especially when you are talking to a cop." "Well it is hard when someone I love is being hurt." "But I will keep that in mind." Sonny says.

Sonny immediately takes Hope's seat..."So what happen?" Sonny asked. "She pretty much knows the whole thing." Will says. What!? "Yeah she figured out that Nick was being blackmailed and that it was me doing it." "She concluded that he was the one at your apartment that night and that I was using that to get them to sign those papers."Will explains. "Damn...what is she going to do about it?" "Now that it the odd part...she is dropping the whole issue."Will tells him. "Why would she do that?" "My guess is that somehow she got the information from Nick and he must have told her that if she did anything about it then he and Gaby would go to jail." "I know this because she said that from the conversation I had with her in her office that I was trying to find out how to keep Gaby from going to jail." Will tells Sonny. "What did you say?" "I told her it was a wild tale and that I would admit to none of it." "Do you think she will really drop it?" "Yes now that she knows both Nick and Gaby would be going to jail if it came out."Will says. "Well that is huge weight off your shoulders." "Tell me about it." "What was the thing between you and her?" Will asked. "I sort of laid into her for the way she treated you...and I mean laid into her." "I think I shocked her." "She had never seen that side of me." In fact not many have since I can usually control it but she just got under my skin when she was going after you." "And if anyone is going to go after you it is going to be me when we get back to my apartment."Sonny says. "Oh you can lay into me anytime you want" Will says suggestively.


	62. Chapter 62

Will is sitting in Horton Square and spots EJ walking across the square. Will knows he shouldn't do it but is comes up behind EJ who is standing looking in a store window "So EJ how's the family?" Will says with a hint of sarcasm. EJ doesn't change his focus..he is not going to acknowledge that Will got the better of him. "Did all of you give each other a group hug when each of you all got your things back in place? "I bet it was a heartwarming moment for all of you." "A regular Norman Rockwell painting." "Why I bet Stefano gave you a promotion or something and Kristen bought you a Rolex." "Oh wait... didn't I hear that you were stepping down from some of the boards you were heading?" "Bet that must have hurt." "Let me see if I can guess the reason you gave for stepping down...is it that old tried and true..."I want to spend more time with my family" story. "It's an oldie but a goodie." Will pushes the envelope just a bit further and puts his hand on EJ's shoulder, who has remained silent through Will's taunt, "Well I hope you enjoy all this extra time with your family." EJ finally speak. "Don't gloat William your time will come." "I just hope I am around to see it." EJ EJ EJ my time came and went don't you remember I worked under you for a while." "All that blackmail and threats you heaped on me." "But really I should thank you though...you taught me a valuable lesson...you can dress the devil in a nice suit but he is still the devil." "I like to call that lesson, Reality 101 taught by EJ DiMera." "I understand your sister teaches 102 and your dad teaches 103...for the more advanced student." Before EJ can respond Will walks off saying "Have a great day EJ."

As Will is heading over to the coffee house his phone vibrates. He looks at the caller ID it reads Brady's Pub he rapidly tries to think who would be calling. He presses the talk button. "Hello" "Hey Will it is Eddie." "Oh hey Eddie...was I suppose to work today? "I completely forgot." "No...no nothing like that...I feel kind of bad spying on Gaby and Nick like this but you told me that if I noticed a difference in their behavior to let you know." "What has something changed Eddie?" Will asked. "Well they seem to be, let's say much happier than a day or two ago...and they have become sort of secretive." "What do you mean secretive?" "Well when they are behind the bar together and I come up they clam up and just stop talking." "But I did hear Nick say something about" "getting the money." "To be honest Will I have been double checking the draw each day to see if anything is missing but it all seems square to me." "Have you heard anything else that sounded out of place or odd?" "Well not heard but seen...I saw Nick talking to a guy I had never seen before and they seem to be friends." "Now as far as I know all of Nick's friends are still behind bars." Eddie reports. "Anything else Eddie even the smallest of things." "Only that they have been pooling their tips." "You know how we sort of throw the tips in a jar and divvy it up between each other at end of shift?" "Yeah." Will says. "Well they haven't been putting theirs in the jar." "I know it is not something we have to do but we started it just to be fair to the people who don't get big tippers or have a slow night in their section." "Yeah I know we have been doing it since I worked there in high school." "But you say they aren't doing it now.?" "No?" " Do you know how long this has been going on...well I have only been aware of it since the day you called me about how they were behaving." "Thank you so much Eddie...I really appreciate this buddy." "And I understand that you are uncomfortable doing this but they are having a rough time and I want to make sure they don't make things worse for themselves , a total lie and Will knows it, so if you could please just let me know if you notice anything else." "Will do Will." "Thanks again, talk to you later."

Will arrives at the coffee house. Sonny is serving some drinks to a table on the other side of the coffee house so he doesn't see Will enter. Will walks over to what they now refer to as their booth. He takes a seat and watches Sonny engage the people at the table he is serving. Will smiles thinking to himself this guy could talk to a total stranger and they would be friends before the conversation ends. He notices Sonny concludes his conversation and heads back to the counter...now he spots Will. He walks toward him. "I didn't know you were stopping in."What can I say I missed you." Sonny smiles..."do you want your regular." "Yes please" Will answers. Sonny comes back a few minutes later with tea and a cranberry scone. "We still had some of your favorite." "Aaaaaah thank you." Will gushes. "When is your break?" "Well anytime I want ..I am the boss...no really I was just about to take one but i wanted to get off the floor so I was going to go to my office." "Why what's up." "Can we talk in your office?" Sonny looks at him with squinty eyes. "Will picks up on what he means and say "No not that though it would be fun...this is serious or could be serious." "Okay sure...let me just let Holly I am taking my break and I will meet you back there."

Sonny arrives at his office and slowly opens his door peaking in first to make sure Will is not going to jump his bones. He sees Will sitting on the couch deep in thought. He enters and closes the door behind him. Sonny walks over and sits next to him. "What's up, everything ok?" "No...no..it's not like that." "On my way over here I got a call from Eddie." "From the pub, Eddie?" Sonny asked. "Yeah...you remember the other night when we were at your apartment and I said I wanted to make one call before we went to bed?" "Yeah you called Eddie to see how Nick and Gaby were behaving." "Right and I asked Eddie to keep and eye on them for him." "Yes I remember and you told me that they seem down defeated but that they were trying to cheer each other up." "Right, well Eddie called me just before I got here and he gave me some odd information that I am not sure what to make of." "What did he say." "He told me that they seem much happier but that they were being secretive." "Secretive how?" " I asked the same question." "Eddies said that when he sees the two of them talking and he approaches they stop talking and that once he heard Nick say something about" "getting the money." "Does he think that Nick has been stealing from the pub?" "That was his first thought too but he said the draw has been fine...they are not missing any money." "But here is the odder parts." "At the pub we started this tradition that we all pooled our tips into one jar and at the end of the shift we would divvy it up between the waiters and waitresses." "Now it not a requirement it is strictly voluntary but no one has ever not done it and that includes Gaby and Nick until about 2 days ago." "They have been pocketing their tips." "That is a bit weird but maybe they are just saving money for when they get married?" "I considered that but there was one more piece that has me concerned." "What's that." "Eddie said that he saw Nick talking to a guy that Eddie had never seen before and they they were behaving like friends." "And like Eddie pointed out Nick's only friends are all still in prison and he has not made any friends since he has been out with the exception of Gaby." "Yeah I can see why that may concern you." "So I am at a loss as to what to do." "I asked Eddie to keep watching them and let me know if he notices anything else."

"Well I have a suggestion...do you think it would raise a red flag if you were to asked, say Rafe or your grandpa if any of Nick cellmates may have been released recently." "What could I give as a reason for my interest." Will asked "Well you have been forced to be his best man at his wedding right?" "Yeah" "Well just tell them that for Nick's benefit you would like to see one of Nick's friends stand up for him it would seem more appropriate...since you and Nick are not really close." "That way it won't seem like you are doing something to get info on Nick but more you want to be a good cousin and help him out at important time for him." "You know that might work." "You're brilliant." "You forgot to say good looking and hot." "Well that is a given along with a hot ass." "Oh stop you will make my cheeks blush." "Which ones?" "Oh okay this stops here...the last time we did this I ended up with a hardon that was on public display." "Oh ...okay you win." Sonny stands up "saying my break is over" and Will reaches out and pinches his ass. Sonny swaps his hand away. "Stop that". "You get that tonight and not a moment sooner." Will stands up..."I don't know if I can wait that long." "Yeah well you're going to have to unless you handle things on your own." "But that is such a waste of perfectly good..Sonny interrupts...let's get out of here now." They both leave and head out to the main floor. Will gives Sonny his empty cup and takes the remaining scone with him. "I am going to get started on this." "I'll see you tonight." And Will leaves.


	63. Chapter 63

Will leaves the coffee house and heads down to the police station hoping to catch either Rafe or his grandpa in the station. He is playing in his head the things that Eddie told him. Sonny could be right it could be that they are saving maybe for a honeymoon or for when they get a place of their own. But something just doesn't fit. They were all down and out a few days ago and now they are all happy and secretive. And who is this guy Nick was talking to since he has no friends in Salem yet?

Will arrives at the station and goes to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The officer asks. "Yes I am William Horton, Commissioner Brady's grandson I was wonder if he or Rafe Hernadez are in right now? "Let me check." Office Hernadez is out on a call but the Commissioner is in let me buzz him." "Thank you very much." Will waits..."He will be right out." Thanks again Will says.

"Will what brings you down here?" Roman says as he opens the door. The two embrace. "I was hoping you could help me out with a problem I am having." "Well come on back to the office and let's talk." They make idle chat as they walk to Roman's office. Once they arrive Roman leads him in and tells him to have a seat. "So what can I help you with Will." "Well it is not so much helping me as helping Nick." "Helping Nick what's up with Nick?" "Oh nothing like that...sorry didn't mean to make it sound that way." "No it is something different." "Well as I am sure you know I have been selected to be the best man at his wedding." "I did hear that." Roman says. "Well grandpa...Nick and I are not really close, at all really, and I feel bad for him that he doesn't have any friends he could ask so I was wondering if you would be able to tell if any of his friends from when he was in prison might have been released since he as been out and he doesn't know it?" "I am sure it would mean a lot to Nick if one of his real friends could stand up for him instead of someone he doesn't really like or get along with." "Will, Nick likes you..Will interrupts him..."grandpa...he has already told me that he doesn't accept the fact that I am gay and that it is a sin against God and all that blather...so really would you want someone you feel that way about as your best man?" "I mean come...that would suck for him." "Well I will admit that I didn't know he felt that way about you...how did you get stuck with the job then." "Grandma Caroline offered me up to them and we were sort of forced to agree to it even though neither of us wants it." "So you can see why I would like to find a friend of his that could take my place." "Is there a way to find if any have been released?" "Well I suppose so...I could take a look at recent releases that might have been in his cell block or something." "That would be great grandpa...you would be helping us both out of a jam." "Well if you give me a few minutes I will have someone look into it."

"Great..thanks so much grandpa." Will sits in Roman's office and thinks of the number of times he has been here on the wrong side. He hopes that is all behind him now.

"Well Will you got lucky." Roman says as he re-enters the office. "Just so happens that one of Nicks actual cellmates was release 4 days ago and he is living here in Salem as part of his parole agreement just like Nick." "Wow what are the chances?" Will says. "Is there any contact info on him...I would love to bring him to the pub so he and Nick could get together and I could offer up my position as best man to him." "I am sure Nick would be relieved as would I." " Well he doesn't have a phone number listed so you would have to meet him face to face." "Ah...what was he in for...I mean was it a violent crime or something." No he held up a bank teller but no gun was involved so he didn't have to do hard time." "How the heck did he hold up a bank with no weapon?" "Well it seem the teller just assumed he had one so she handed over the money." "He was apprehended 3 blocks away with the money." "Guess it wasn't a good day for him." "Well maybe I could just stop by and see him." "He may not even want to do it but I at least I will have given it a try." "Well he is staying in a halfway house until he can find a job." "Here is the address and his picture so you can spot him." "His name is Phillip Burke." "His file states that he was a model prisoner...never cause any trouble." "This is great grandpa...I can't thank you enough." " I may just get out of this after all." "That sounded bad didn't ...I didn't mean to make it sound that way but neither of wants me as best man." "No I understand what you mean ...I would try to get out of it too if I was in your shoes." Roman confesses. "Well let me get going on this..the sooner the better." Both stand up...Roman comes around his desk and give Will a hug." "Don't be stranger..I hardly ever get to see you...stop in once in awhile." "I will do that." "Thanks again" Will says as he leaves the office. "Damn that was a lot easier than I thought."

Will heads over to the pub to show Eddie the picture to see if he recognizes the guy. "Hey Eddie..how you doing?" "Hey Will ...not bad...we've been pretty busy so that's always good." Eddie says. "So who's on right now?" Neither of them..in fact I saw them leave together about 20 minutes ago." "Oh okay...I was wonder if you could do me a favor and take a look at this picture and tell me if this was the guy Nick was talking to?" Will hands the picture to Eddie. "This looks like a mug shot." "Well it is but is this the guy." Will prompts "Oh right...yeah that is him. "He is a bit thinner now and a bit grayer but yeah that is him alright." "Great thanks a lot Eddie I really appreciate this." "I don't want these two to start off their marriage in the hole." "Thanks again..and I will see you friday night we are on together right?" "Yes we are...see you then Will." "Have a good one." "You to Eddie. And Will leaves.

Sonny spot Will walking in immediately. "Wow that was fast of your struck out." "No it was just fast." "So you grandpa bought your story." "I do feel bad about using him that way but what else was my option?" Will say with remorse. "So how did you make out?" Well it seems that 4 days ago one of Nick"s actual cellmates was released." "Guess what he was in for?" "I am going to venture to guess it had something to do with money." "Give the man a prize." "Bank robbery." "You have got to be kidding me." "And he lives in a halfway house not too far from here ...and like Nick as a condition of his parole he has to stay in Salem." "What are the chances?"Sonny says.

"Well we have all this info what do we do with it.?" "We still don't have any idea what Nick and Gaby are planning if anything at all." "Oh they are planning something and I think I know what it is." "And you can help me find out if I am right." "How can I do that?" "Well here is my guess as to what they are doing." "My guess is that they are planning to run." "They are getting the money together to take off." "How can I help you find out if that is true or not?" "Well I remember you telling me that your Uncle Victor always keep a rather large stash of money in the house at all times right?" "Yeah but it is in a vault and only Maggie and Victor have the combination." "Well it is my guess that since no one ever checks on it that some if not all is missing from the vault." "But how...Nick doesn't know the combination?" "I bet he does." "Maggie trust him and, like Hope she was one of his champions." "So I bet that he got Maggie to open it for him and watched or if she hid the combination he watched where she hid it and opened it while they were out." "The problem is how to get someone to open the vault with drawing any suspicion." "I mean you can't say...hey I think someone may have robbed the vault has anyone checked lately." "No but I might be able to get my dad to get Maggie to open it for him saying that he needs to see his will which he keeps there." "But what are you going to tell your dad the real reason you want him to do it is?" "The truth." "If he thinks someone is stealing from Uncle Vic he will want them caught." "But then we are back to page one again." "What do you mean?" "Well if your dad wants to press charges then that will implicate Gaby again." Will says. "No not this time"...Sonny interjects "Nick would not implicate Gaby." "The last time Gaby implicated herself by pretty much admitting that she knew what happen to you." "This time Nick will say that it was all his idea." "He would not drag Gaby down with him." "Well I hope you are right Sonny." Will says. "Well if it looks like he might then I could talk them into not pressing charges by explaining what they had planned." "There is no way my mom or my dad would want the baby born in jail." "I may have to tell them what we have planned...are you okay with that?" "If it means Gaby stays out of prison then yes I am okay with that.


	64. Chapter 64

Sonny arrives at the mansion early hoping to catch his dad before he heads into his office. Justin come walking into the parlor and see Sonny standing there just looking at a magazine. "Sonny I didn't know you were stopping by." "It is sort of an impromptu visit with a favor to ask."Sonny says. "Sure what's up, What can I do for you?" "This may sound weird but there is a reason for what I am about to ask and I am going to ask you to reserve your judgment and questions until after." "Okay?" Sonny asks. "Well now you have me intrigued." "What is it exactly that you would like me to do for you." I would like you to get Uncle Vic or Maggie to open the vault for me."Sonny states." "May I ask why?" " I think there might be money missing from inside." "What do you mean...you think some broke in and stole the money?" "No not broke in but yes stole the money."Sonny tries to explain. "What makes you think that?" "Well that is where I am going to have to ask you to act on faith for now." "If I am wrong then I don't want to place anyone in a negative light." "So do you think you can do it for me?" "Yes Maggie is upstairs I will ask her to come down an open it for us." "Could you just tell her that you need to take a look at your will?" "So she won't be suspicion." "Sonny I don't like this lying and deception." "I know dad but it is for a good cause trust me." "And if there is money missing then I will tell you what is going on."Sonny explains.

Maggie comes down from her room with Justin and sees Sonny..."Oh I didn't know you were here Sonny.' "How nice to see you." "Hi aunt Maggie...I just stopped by for a quick visit on my way to work." "Well your dad needs me to open the vault he has to get some papers...would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"Maggie asked. "No thank you I wind up drinking enough at the coffee house." "Oh of course how silly of me to asked." Maggie presses a button and a portion of the bookcase pops open. She enters the combination and the vault door is released so that Justin can pull it open. "Thanks Maggie I will just be a minute." Justin approaches the vault and immediately notices that the money is indeed missing. "Maggie has anyone had to remove the money from the vault for any reason?" "Not that I am aware of, is it gone?" "It appears to be." "Well maybe Victor took it out for some reason." "I will ask him when he gets home." "Did you get your papers?" "Yes I did...I just need to look at one section to verify something." Justin pretends he is looking for a particular passage and finds it." "Perfect just as I thought." He places the papers back in the vault and backs off and closes the vault door. "Thanks again Maggie" Justin says as he pressed the button again to close the vault. "No problem Justin." "Well I will leave you two to your visit. And she leaves. Justin walks over to Sonny..."okay what the hell is going on?"

Sonny explains everything he thinks his dad needs to know. Explaining about how he and Will think Nick is going to try to skip town. Justin points out that that would be a violation of his parole and that he could go back to jail. Sonny tries to explain that he doesn't think Nick cares because he thinks he is going to be able to do it. Sonny tells his dad about how Nick has been talking to a cellmate of his that was release 4 days ago from prison. He and Will think they are working together to get Nick and Gaby out of Salem. "Well we will just have to have someone go through his things to see if we can find the money." "But dad that will alert him that we are on to him." "And for all we know he might have given the money to his friend to hold on to for him." "Sonny I can't let this go I have to do something." "I know dad...but here is the problem if Nick did in fact steal the money and is caught with it he will go to jail...that is a given but if he goes down then Gaby will be complicit in the thief and will go to jail too." "And we can't let that happen." "Will does not want his baby born in a prison and he doesn't want the child to have to visit his mom in prison." "So you see the problem we have here?" "I see what you mean." "Can you think of any legal loophole we might have to avoid all of this?" "The only thing I can suggest is that we confront him with what we know and make him an offer of not pressing charges in exchange for giving back the money." "I would suggest that we bring Gaby, Nick and Will together in my office when we confront him." "Dad I would like to be there for reasons I won't go into right now." "If Will says it is alright then yes you can be there." "But Sonny we have to move fast." "That was a lot of money and he could be planning the departure very soon." "I know do you think we could set something up today?" "Yes for this I could." "How are you going to get them both into your office without tipping them off?" "Well I could tell them that because of the upcoming wedding that we need to discuss some matters regarding some living arrangement that might be made for them." "I will set it up for 1:00 in my office." "I will deliver the invitation myself at the pub and insist that they come." "But you and Will are going to have to keep an eye on them after I have told them incase they make a run for it.""If it looks like they are then I am calling in the police immediately." "Okay fair enough but if it goes down like that can you try to help Gaby avoid jail time?" "I will do what I can but I can't promise anything." "If Nick really loves her then he won't implicate her in this."Justin says. "Okay dad I am sorry I had to get you involve in this but I am just looking out for Will." "No I understand Sonny I would do the same thing in your position." "Well you contact Will and let him know what is going on and I will head over to the pub to extend the invitation." "You will need to watch them after I leave to make sure they make it to the office." "Will do." "Well I will contact Will now and we will head over to the pub discreetly." "Oh and what is the name of Nick"s cellmate that might be helping him?" "Phillip Burke he is living in a halfway house just outside of town. "Okay well get going and I will set this up."

When Sonny gets to his car he calls Will immediately. "Hey Sonny what did you find out?" "You were right Will, the money was gone." "What is your dad going to do? "He has a plan." "What is it?" "Sonny tells Will the plan as he drives over to the coffee house to meet him."


	65. Chapter 65

Will and Sonny are standing outside the pub watching Justin talking to Nick. "So Nick is Gaby working today?" Justin asked. "No she upstairs in her apartment." "Why do you ask.". "Well I was hoping to get together with you two today say around 1 ish to discuss some things." "What sort of things?" "Are you always so suspicious Nick?" "You seem to be on the defensive and you don't even know what we need to discuss." Justin throws back at him, throwing Nick off guard. "Oh no...I am sorry if it came out that way...I didn't mean it like that." Nick stammers back. "Well I should hope not since our meeting would be beneficial to both you Gaby and the baby." "So do you think the two of you can come to my office at say 1:00?" "Ah ...sure but can I at least know what to tell Gaby?" "It has to do with some living arrangement we would like to set up for you so you both have a good place to have and raise the baby." Says Justin. "It that too suspicious for you Nick?" "No no ...not at all...I am sorry I don't know why I acted that way." Nick tries to cover for his behavior. "So 1:00 then my office?" "Yes we will be there." "Great" says Justin, "see you then" as he leaves the pub. Justin doesn't see Will or Sonny but knows they are watching. As he is walking to his car he gets a text that puts a smile on his face.

Will and Sonny while out of site are not far way and watch Nick's reaction to Sonny's dad's request. Nick quickly buses the table he is working on bring the tray back to the kitchen and immediately goes upstairs to Gaby's. Will looks at his watch and it is 12:30 so he knows they have very little time to make up their minds.

Nick enters Gaby's apartment looking nervous. Gaby notices immediately. "What's wrong?" "I just has a chat with Justin." Nick tells her. "Wait Sonny's dad just talk to you...why? "He wants us to be in his office at 1:00 for a meeting." "A meeting ….about what?" "He said it has something to do with living arrangements for us for when the baby is born." "So...what is the problem?" Gaby asks."It is not like we will be here much longer anyway." "So we just play along and then continue with the plan we have in place." Gaby tells him. "It just doesn't sound right to me something is up." "What could be up?"asks Gaby. "I don't know...I need to call a friend of mine." "What friend...you said all your friends were still doing time?" "This guy got released a few days ago and we ran into each other." "Well what does this have to do with us meeting with Justin?" "Nothing I just want to talk to him for a minute." Nick picks up the phone and dials the number but it goes right to voice mail. "Nick what is going on...I don't understand this?" "It's nothing...let's just get ready to go see Justin." Nick changes his shirt and Gaby gets dressed. It is quarter to 1 and they head over to Justin's office. Will and Sonny are close behind. It appears to them as if they really are just going to Sonny's dad's office.

Nick and Gaby arrive at Justin's office. The secretary tell them they can go right in they are expected. They walk around the secretaries desk and enter Justin's office. Justin stands to greet them and shakes hands with both of them. "Please take a seat." They sit down and Justin goes back behind his desk and sits. "So what is this all about sir? Nick asked. "Well we are waiting for two more people and then we can get started. Justin hears his door opening and say,"And here they are now." Nick and Gaby turn around and see Will and Sonny enter and take two seats beside Justin's desk. "Nick in and angry voice says "What the hell is going on here?" "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Well first Nick calm down and control yourself." "We are going to have a discussion about something that was brought to my attention today by Sonny." "At first I thought that he couldn't be right because why would anyone do that to someone who has been so kind to them." "But I did as Sonny asked and low and below he was right." "It appears that a very large sum of money has been removed from the vault of the very house you are living in." "How do you suppose that happen Nick." "How should I know ...maybe your son took it and is trying to throw you off the track." Nick says with anger. "You think so Nick?" "You think Sonny stole the money?" "Sonny did you steal the money?" "Nope wasn't me." "Maybe it was Will." "How about it Will did did you steal the money?" "Hmmm let me think...nope it wasn't me." "How about you Gaby did you steal the money?" Gaby remains silent. "Well Nick that brings us back to you." "That doesn't mean I stole anything." "You know Nick you're right that doesn't prove you stole the money." Justin looks at Will and Sonny...sorry guys but he has us there." "That doesn't mean he stole the money."

"But wait what is this?"..and Justin leans down and retrieves a briefcase from under his desk. "He lays it down on his desk with the opening facing Gaby and Nick and presses the two buttons that release the top and the case opens exposing the money from the vault. Will and Sonny just look at each other and then at Justin who is staring at Nick. "So you found the money that doesn't mean that I stole it." "Well that wasn't too hard to prove Nick." "Your old friend Burke made a deal, give up the money that he was holding for you for a reduced sentence or he is accessory after the fact and since he is on probation that would be some hard time." "I am afraid he sold you out Nick." "That still doesn't prove that I stole it...he could have stolen it himself." "Oh so you're saying that you never had this money in your possession?" "No I didn't." "Well I am afraid your hands or should I say your fingers tell a different story." "See your fingerprinter are all over this money." "I am afraid Nick that you are trapped." "And should you think that maybe if you just run out of here to get away there are two police officers on the other side of that door." Sonny raises his hand..."I can attest to that...I saw them when we came in and they don't look happy." Will cracks a smile. "So here we are at a crossroads Nick." Justin says. "I can have the two officers come in and arrest you and Gaby or you can take Gaby off the table and claim that she knew nothing about this and you take the fall for this?" "So what's it going to be Nick the two of you or one of you?" "Okay... I did it Gaby knew nothing about it." "You will swear to that?" Justin asked. "Yes I will swear to that." Nick concedes. "Officers"...the door opens "you can arrest Nick Fallon." "You already have his partner in custody." "I will bring the papers down shortly." Nick is handcuffed and taken from the office.

Gaby sits in her seat crying...she stands up to leave and looking at the 3 of them says...I hope you are happy now." "I am sorry Gaby ...where do you think your going?" "What? Nick told you I had nothing to do with this." "Well for the record he said that but we all know that is not true don't we?" "Well it doesn't matter what you know." "If Nick claims I had nothing to do with it then you can't charge me." "Well you are right about that but you see Gaby you were aiding Nick in his escape from Salem a violation of his parole." "Now that would mean time for you as well." "You can't prove it." Gaby says. You're right again Gaby, but you know what, Nick's prison friend told us all about your plans to leave and where you were going." "So while we can't prove it it is enough to arrest you on." "At least for a while." "But you see Gaby, Will has concerns about the baby and having it born in a prison and having to have it even go to a prison to visit his or her mom." "So he has asked me to help you out." "I haven't agreed yet but I am leaning in Will's favor because I don't want my potential grandchild born in prison either." "Your what Gaby says?" "My grandchild, I don't want him born in prison either." "She stares at Will and Sonny who are holding hand and smiling. "So here is what I am proposing ...you will come to live with my wife and I in the mansion." "We will make sure you take care of yourself and that you attend all your doctors appointment, take your vitamins and do everything possible to make sure this baby it is taken care of." "Is there any part of that you don't understand?" "Well these two can't be parents together because they don't allow that in this state." "While that is true there are a number states where they can." "They could get married in Vermont and be parents there or New York." "So they would move away and I would never get to see the baby." Will stands up. "Well that is almost comical Gaby" as Will speaks up. "You and Nick were about to run away and take my child with you without you even telling me." "Do you not see irony of your statement?" "And if you push me on this Gaby the disappointment you think you brought upon your family about being pregnant will be nothing compared to what they would think if they knew the whole truth." "Think about that for a while." Sonny grabs Will's arm trying to hold him back from saying too much. Will looks down at Sonny and understands what he is trying to keep him from doing. Will sits down again. "So Gaby do we have a deal or not." "I will have to think about it."she replies. "I am sorry that won't be good enough, either you take the deal or I have you arrested also." Justin is playing a bluff, he knows Will won't go along with it but he has to push her to commit to this arrangement or they are all in trouble. "Fine...I will do it." "Excellent there is a car out front to take you to the mansion right now." "What I don't even get to get my stuff from my apartment?" "That will all be taken care of for you." "See Gaby I don't trust you so I am not going to give you a chance to do something stupid that could jeopardize all of this." "From this point on you are the concern of the Kiriakis family." "Just think of it this way, you are almost 4 months along..you will only have to put up with us for 5 more months." "So there is a plus side to this." "Once you have the baby you can resume your old life again." "And you won't have to worry about the baby." You will be free to make all the bad decision you have been making, again." Justin buzzes his secretary." Yes sir" "Yes Rita could you have the driver come in to take Ms Hernandez to the mansion please?" "Yes sir I will contact him now." "Thank you" "So do we have anything else to discuss." "My brother won't let you do this." Gaby proclaims. "Yes he will Gaby." Will says..."because he knows what is at stake." "In fact I think he will actually be relieved at this arrangement." "So I wouldn't go weeping to him." "He only wants what is best for you and he knows this is the best for you." The door opens. "Yes Peter...could you please take Ms Hernandez here to the mansion for me?" Justin asked. "Certainly sir." "Henderson is expecting her and arrangement have been made." "Very good sir." Ms Hernandez if you will follow me please, the car is just out front."

Will stands up and walks over to Justin who stands up and Will hugs him. "Thank you so much for this sir I can't never repay you for what you did here today." "I will get my first good night sleep since the whole thing started." Will releases him and is grinning from ear to ear. Sonny walks over to his dad and hugs him "thank you dad for understand and for standing up for Will." "He is family now and we look out for our own." "How is mom going to take the news." "She will get over it quickly once she knows why we did it this way." "So don't either of you worry about it." "My only concern is Maggie." She has been on Nick's side from the beginning." "So she and Hope are going to be the biggest obstacles." "But we will jump off that bridge when we come to it." "Now you two get out of here...I have actual clients I have to see." "Thanks again Mr Kiriakis." "Glad I could help."


	66. Chapter 66

Will and Sonny leave Justin's office. They are walking through the lobby when Sonny brings up some of the problems they are now going to encounter. "Will do you realize there is going to be a lot of blowback from this?" "What do you mean?" "Well let's start with Rafe...call it what you will, Gaby is basically under house arrest and I don't think he will stand for that." "I think you are wrong on that count, and I will tell you why." "Since Gaby has been with Nick take a look at the things she has done she covered up the fact that Nick almost killed me, she was complicit in the stealing of the money from your uncle and she was helping a parole skip town." "So I think Rafe would be happy to know that she has Nick out of her life and that she is being protected." "Well what about Hope and Maggie?" "Well with aunt Hope she can't deny the facts of what Nick has done." "She knows that he was the one that attacked me, when she finds out he stole from uncle Bo's own father and your uncle and that he was about to flee jurisdiction I think she won't have to much sympathy for him." "Now as for aunt Maggie ...yes the is going to be the biggest problem." "She is in the dark about everything." "She still think he is a guy who is trying to go the straight and narrow." "And I feel bad for her that she is going to have to hear about the things he has done sans the assault." "Will I think that even in light of all the things Nick has done she is still going to be on his side." It is my guess that she will try to convince uncle Vic not to press charges against him." "Well Sonny it won't matter because we have his cellmate providing the information to the police." "But Will any lawyer could argue that he is saying what he is says to get a reduced sentence, and to a jury that will sound like he would say anything if it saves his ass."

"Will I am on your side here and I hope you understand that but I am just playing devil's advocate here." "No I get that Sonny and your right this is going to be a tough battle." "To be honest I worry about how my family is going to feel about me when all this hits the fan." "You know it is going to be sour grapes from me because they will see it as, I don't want Nick to be my baby's father and frankly that is part of my reason." "So I can't blame them for thinking that." "But let me ask you Sonny how do you think Gaby is going to behave being under your father's roof and watchful eye." "Honestly I think she is going to be more than pissed off." "My guess is she will be defiant for quite a while but once she realizes that that it is not going to get her anywhere and that she could still go to jail she will settle in unhappily." "How did this become such a mess Sonny?" "Well Will no one was dealing with an honest deck." "No one was willing to compromise." "First you have Nick with his attack against you then Gaby was going to basically cut you out your childs life and let the child think that Nick was the babies dad." "Then you had Nick working with EJ against you." "And Will don't be upset but you had the contract drawn up to give you sole custody of the baby." "I am not saying that was a bad thing, it was a necessary thing but that is probably what drove Gaby and Nick to come up with half assed idea of running away." So it was basically the domino effect." "One misstep lead to another and lead to another until we got here." Well it sucks big time." Will says "That is does my friend that it does." Sonny adds.

They head back to the coffee house to just sit and recover from this latest in a long list of disasters. They no sooner take their seats with some soothing herbal tea when Hope comes stomping in. She takes the sit across from Will and starts in. "So tell me Will is it your intention to destroy Nick?" "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve to get him back to jail." "Oh I don't know Hope...why don't you tell me what Nick was arrested for." "I heard something about he stole some money." "That's what you heard...he stole some money ...so you come in and go after me when you don't even know what the hell is going on. "Well let me shed some light and educate you a bit." "He didn't steal SOME money he stole thousands of dollars from Sonny's uncle." "And do you know why he STOLE SOME money?" "He and Gaby were planning on skipping town." "My guess it would have a happen within a day or two." "But they were sloppy and got caught trying to do it." "And might I remind you about what he did to me or don't you care because it is your precious Nick?" "I can see where I stand in the pecking order with you." "Dead nephew last, convicted murder first." "Thanks aunt Hope for making that very clear to me now." "I like to know where I stand in your family tree." "So let's do this... just stay away from each other going forward." "If we have to see each other at family functions then we will simply avoid each other." "Does that sit okay with you aunt Hope because it sure does with me." "Look Will"...Will interrupts..."look... nothing...we are done here I no longer have anything to say to you" and Will stands up and walks to the counter to get a refill." "Sonny I was wrong...I didn't have all the fact could you please get him to understand that." "No I won't Mrs Brady because the fact that you came in here all ready to jump down Will's throat without even knowing the story was a clear indicator that you don't care about Will or what is best for him." "You have your priority all screwed up and if you think that I am going to help you settle things with Will then you are sadly mistaken." "And the reason I won't is that you won't change...this is the second time you have done this to him in recent history and you were wrong on both counts yet you didn't learn from your mistake." "So my suggestion is two fold..one do as Will asked and stay away from him and two please leave my coffee house." "I can't stand by and watch you hurt someone I love."

Hope sits there trying to think of something to say to make things right." "I am sorry Mrs Brady my request was said in earnest ...please leave." Hope still grappling with how to make things right looks at Sonny and say "I am truly sorry for my behavior." "It doesn't matter how sorry you are you made your point about how you feel about Will twice so your sorry is meaningless." Sonny says. He stands up and looks at Hope and says...have a good day and goodbye. Hope reluctantly stands up and walks toward Will. Will sees her coming and before she can open her mouth he looks at her and says "We no longer have anything to talk about." He then steps around her and goes back to his table. Hope leaves realizing that all the time and effort she put into helping Nick was wasted and now she has lost both Will and Nick. But she has to find a way to make things right with Will.

"Well that was fun...and she already knew about Nick almost killing me...how do you think aunt Maggie's going to react?" "That is a conversation I don't want to have, but have it we will I am sure."Sonny says. Sonny's cell phone chirp indicating a text. He reads it to Will. I would like you and Will to come to the house ASAP." "It is from uncle Vic." "Well we may as well get it over with lets go." Will says. They both stand up and leave.

Sonny let's them into the mansion with his own key. Henderson is just walking through the foyer and see them and informs them, your uncle is in the parlor...he is expecting you." "Will says under his breath "I bet he is." "Sonny turns to him and squeezes his hand. They enter the parlor and Victor is pouring himself a drink. He turns to see them. "Hello boys...please come in and sit down." "Sonny how is the business going?" "Great a bit slow what with winter break and all but still going strong." "Excellent, excellent that is what I like to hear." "And Will how are you doing?" "Fine sir thank you for asking." "Wonderful...so we are all doing fine." "That is good to know." "Now that we got the pretend out of the way let's talk." "So I hear that between the two of you you got Nick arrested." "Well it couldn't have happened to a nicer person." Will and Sonny are both taken aback by that admission. "Now with that being said let's lay it out there." "Will as I am sure you can guess your aunt Maggie is not too pleased with this turn of events." "No I don't imagine she would be." "And I am sorry for that sir but Nick has broken more than a few laws here." "And I won't deny there is no love loss between the two of us." "But I have a vested interest in what Nick has done and what he will do." "If he was to be a father figure to my child." "Will let me just say that I am on your side on this 100%. Victor admits. "Now with that being said...I love your aunt Maggie and I have to live with her." "And when she is not happy I am not happy." "Do you get my meaning Will?" "Yes I think I do sir...if I may be so bold?" "By all means speak your mind Will." "I am going to guess that my aunt is asking you not to press charges against Nick for taking the money." "She is asking you to say it was a loan of some sort and that he was paying it back so no harm no foul." "Am I close sir." "No Will you are not close you hit that nail on the head squarely." "Well sir if I may again?" "Please do." Victor offers. "While you can have the charges dropped for the stolen money he was still intending to flee with Gaby and my baby." "That is something they both admitted to and his partner Mr Burke can confirm that story." "You are right again Will." "You should be a detective your self." "And I again am behind you completely I have made a compromise with your aunt regarding that matter...she won't fight me on those charges but she has asked me to offer up one of my lawyers to represent him in the matter." "uncle Vic do you know what that could mean?" "Nick could conceivably be free until the trial and Will would be in no better shape than he was before Nick was arrested." "Yes ..yes I know that...but a condition of this offer of one of my lawyers I have made a few stipulation." "One being that he will be watched 24/7, two that he is to have no contact with Gaby until such time as she has the baby." "If I understand correctly Will you have had papers drawn up granting you full custody of the child when it is born is that correct?" "Yes sir I will have sole custody of the baby." "Very clever of you young man."Victor compliments. "If it is okay with you ..I would like to have my lawyers take a look at the contract to make sure their are no loopholes that Gaby may be able to wiggle through?" "That would be fine sir I would appreciate it in fact." And the last stipulation was that Gaby was be accompanied wherever she goes to assure the safety of the baby and to make sure she stays away from Nick." "My dad had mentioned that part to us in his office." "So are we all agreed then?" Victor asks. Sonny looks at Will..."it is your decision Will." "I agree sir but I would like the option to make recommendation with your approval of course should I feel a need to change some conditions." "You have it Will." Well gentlemen I think that concludes our business here today." "If I may ask...how has the new house guess been since her arrival."Will asked "Well let us just say it is a work in progress." "Ah ..I see." "How did my mom take the news?" "Well let's say you may want to stay out of her path for a day or two until she thinks this through." "Got ya." "Well thank you very much for your assistance in this matter sir." "I can appreciate your predicament in this issue and want to thank for considering me in your decision." "Will you are practically family and your Sonny's partner ..I could do no less." "Now if you'll excuse me I have some to calls to make oh and Will please bring by the contract when you can. "Just a copy will be fine." Good day to you both."Victor says as he leaves. "Well that went way better than I thought it would." My uncle Vic is a cool guy." "Now we have to confront Rafe." Sonny says. "Don't remind me."


	67. Chapter 67

While Sonny and Will are meeting with Victor, Gaby is upstairs trying to contact Rafe to get her out of there. She leaves two voice messages and sent him a text. She has not heard a response yet but she is getting madder and madder by the minute. Henderson knocks on the door to her room. "Is there anything I could get you Miss...something to drink or eat perhaps?" "Just leave me alone ...I won't be here much longer anyway."Gaby yells. "Very well Miss, should you need anything just call down to the kitchen and they will be able to attend to your needs." And Henderson walks away thinking ….this is not going to be an easy house guest. Gaby's phone rings she looks at the caller ID and sees it is Rafe. "Rafe come and get me out of here now." Gaby cries into the phone. "Hold on...where are you? "I am at the Kiriakis mansion." What are you doing there?" "They are holding me prisoner." What!? What do you mean prisoner?" "They won't let me leave the house unless someone is with me." "I am on my way over right now." Will and Sonny are still talking to Victor and just about to conclude their conversation. Once finished they head toward the front door and leave. As they approach Sonny's car they see Rafe pulling in the drive. He slams on the breaks right behind Sonny's car and jumps out. Two of Victor's guards come walking over and Sonny waves them off. "It is okay...we are fine" Sonny says. "Not when I am through with you." Rafe threaten. "What they hell is going on here?...you have my sister under what sounds like house arrest." "Will steps between Rafe and Sonny. "Rafe before you go all half cocked like you usually do"...but before Will can finish his sentence Rafe grabs him by the jacket and throws him to the ground. The two guards come up and grab Rafe and pin his hands behind his back and just hold him. Sonny helps Will get up and sees that one of Will's hands is bleeding. "Let's get you inside and have that taken care of" Sonny says. "No, thank you Sonny I am fine however could you please ask your guards to hold him until I am done talking." Sonny nods at the guards and they stand firm.

"Now as I was saying before you had one of your rage moments not even knowing what is happening." "I'll show you rage when you let me go." "And here we are again...Rafe all raged up and he has no idea what is at stake." Sonny step back as Will takes a step closer to Rafe. "You want to come after me Rafe...you want to rip my head off...you want to finish the job started a few months ago?" "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT." Will yells. Rafe struggle to break free of the guards but they are unfazed by his actions. "He looks at one of the guards and tells him he is police officer and he could have them arrested." "I am afraid you couldn't Detective Hernandez" a voice comes from behind Rafe and the guards. Victor walks down toward the 5 of them. "You see Detective you are on my property uninvited and you attacked one of my guest unprovoked I might add." "Look around you Detective there are camera's everywhere and what they will show is that Will did not raise a hand to you that you grabbed him and threw him to ground." Now in a court of law that would be assault unless you have a warrant for his arrest...do you have such a thing?" Rafe doesn't say anything. "It would appear breaking the law runs in the family." "Now if you can remain calm and come into my house to discuss this present situation with us and your sister then I will have my guards release you." "Rafe just just nods his head." "Splendid, gentlemen you can release the detective and thank you for your assistance." "Now if you will all follow me."

They enter the house and Victor summons Henderson "Yes Henderson if you would be so kind as to bring our house guest down, and please let her know that her brother is here." Gentlemen please follow me into the parlor." "Alright what the hell is going on here?" "If you don't mind we will talk when your sister arrives." "We will let her tell you the story and for the parts that she omits we will fill you in." Gaby comes running down the stair and runs into Rafe's arm's. "Ms Hernandez I have decided that you can fill your brother in on what has been going on with you today." Gaby starts to cry. She has been crying on Rafe's shoulder for a minute now. "Ms Hernandez I have business I need to conduct could you please tell your brother what happen so that I may get back to work?" "If you are unable or unwilling then I can have Will explain it." Gaby continues to cry. "Well Will I afraid you will have to do it since Ms Hernandez can't seem to bring herself to do it." "Could we all sit down, it is much less confrontational when he are sitting." Victor says. Will begins the story with his suspicions about Nick and how stable he was and how he was frightened for the health of the baby and Gaby for that matter. "You don't give a damn about me." Gaby yells at Will." "So I asked a friend to keep an eye on them to make sure that Nick did not hurt Gaby over the predicament he found himself and her in over the baby's custody." "To shorten the story considerable we will get to the point." "It seemed that both Nick and Gaby were hiding money away." "So what is wrong with that they are getting married they are going to need money?"

"Mr Kiriakis may I tell them?" "By all means Will the deal on that has been struck." "Well the money they were saving away was Mr Kiriakis's." "You see Nick had stole quite a large sum of money from the vault in this house." "So Nick stole the money arrest him." Rafe says. "Well he has been arrested but you see Rafe, Gaby knew about it all along." "Yet another case of accessory after the fact." "So this afternoon Gaby and Nick went to Sonny's dad's office under the ruse that living arrangements were going to be made for them and the baby." "Upon arrival Sonny and I entered the room. " They were confronted with the facts." "Sonny's dad had tracked down the money to a cellmate of Nick's who was released 4 or 5 days ago." "He cut a deal that he would testify against Nick and Gaby in exchange for a shorter sentence." "Of course Nick and your sister denied the whole thing." Nick claimed that his cell buddy must have stolen it ..or Sonny stole it." "Well Nick's claim that he never saw that money or ever had possession of that money didn't hold water since his fingerprints were all over it." "So he stole the money you have nothing on my sister." "Well now you see that is where it gets bad for your sister." "See they admitted in the office that they both knew about the money so a deal was struck in the office." "Nick would claim that Gaby knew nothing about it so that she would not be arrested." "Okay so she is free and clear?" Rafe says. "Well not quite you see the purpose of the money was to flee the state, which would have been a parole violation for Nick and again Gaby would be an accessory to that crime since it is a violation of his parole." "You see when confronted with this your sister was given two options she could be arrested right there in the office, not something I wanted to happen to the mother of my child." "Having my child born in a prison was not something I would allow." So we now have the second option which brings us to where we are now." "So Gaby is there anything I have said that was not completely true?" "Would you like to deny any of it?" Rafe looks at his sister and she just cries. He doesn't know what to do he is trapped yet again by his own sisters actions. "So here is the deal that has been struck...again with your permission Mr. Kiriakis." "Go ahead Will you are doing fine." "The charges against Nick for stealing the money will be dropped so your sister won't be charge as accessory after the fact on that matter." "This is being offered by the kindness of Mr. Kiriakis." "But with this offer of not pressing charge on the money issue we would press charges on her aiding Nick in the fleeing the state." "As I stated a violation of his parole."

"So what was offered was that Gaby was to reside in this house for the duration of her pregnancy." "She will be free to come and go as she pleases but will always be accompanied by someone." "She will not see Nick during the remaining term of her pregnancy." "It will be seen to it that she goes to all her doctor's visits...that she maintain her health for the baby's sake and that once the baby is born she is free to leave and pursue whatever life she chooses." "Now Rafe you can take her out of here right now if you like but I guarantee that I will see to it that she is arrested and prosecuted." "While I would be sickened by the fact that my baby was born in a prison I am afraid the alternative would be much worse for everyone especially the baby." "So the choice is your's and Gaby's I suppose." "Can I speak to her alone?" Rafe asks. "Certainly." Will says. Will looks at Victor and says "And Mr Kiriakis I want to thank you again and apologize for taking you away from you business needs." "I think we can end this alone now and not keep you from you more pressing concerns." "Excellent, well carry on." Victor says as he walks over to Will who stands up immediately. They shake hands and Victor lean into Will's ear. "Are you sure you don't have some Kiriakis in you or perhaps it is rubbing off on you from Sonny. "Victor whispers and leaves the room. Will smiles. "We will leave you two alone to talk about this." Will says. Sonny stands next to Will and they walk out together and close the doors behind them. Once in the foyer Sonny walks up to Will and says...what did my uncle Vic say to you?" "He asked if I had some Kiriakis in me or were you rubbing off on me." Sonny replies "Okay first gross...incest." "And second he got the part about rubbing off on you right ..but not the way he meant."

"Gaby what have you done to yourself?" "You have managed in a few short months to screw your life up to the point where I don't know if it can be repaired." "First the Melanie thing, then the pregnancy, then the Will thing, then this money thing, and you're lucky they are not charging you, and now helping Nick escape." "I am at a complete loss for words now." "I don't even know who you are." "And most of this is because of Nick, who I never trusted to start off with." "I love him Rafe." "You love him?...you love him...he has literally ruined your life …. and I am not talking figuratively." "Do you understand that all these things are going to follow you for the rest of your life?" "You will never be able to escape them...never." "Kiss your education goodbye." "And if any of this gets out you couldn't get a job picking up trash on the highway." "As much as I hate Will right now ….he is looking out for his baby something you don't seem to be doing." "And he is protecting you." "Do you realize that he could have had you in jail for a very long time...not just years but maybe decades." "What I will say about him is this...he loves that baby more than I have ever seen anyone love their unborn child." "But Rafe I can't live here under their roof by their rules." Gaby says crying. "Well Gaby you have no choice and honestly I think it is the best thing that could happen to you at this point." Maybe you can get your priorities straight and think about your baby." "Because right now if I was Will I would never let you see the child for fear of what you would do." "So my answer is yes you stay here." "Rafe you can't do that to me."Gaby pleads. "I didn't do it to you you did it to yourself." "And if you don't make this work for you then you go to jail and there is nothing I can do about it." "You do understand that right." "Jail..for a long time."Rafe says. "Yes I get it." "Good so you are going to stay here and do as they say?" "Yes." "And besides you are free to come and go as you please." "Yeah with a guard following me." "Well that might not be such a bad thing given your decision making skills lately."

Rafe walks to the double doors and opens them. "We are done." Sonny and Will come walking back into the parlor. "We talked about it and decided that this would be the best arrangement for Gaby right now." "I am happy to hear that" Will says. "And Gaby despite what you might think of me I am protecting you and giving you a chance to be in your childs life freely and not behind bars." Will says. Gaby sneers at him. Rafe speaks up."Will she may not appreciate it now but she will once the baby is born as long as we can both be a part of the baby's life." "Rafe I would not deprive you of that." Rafe walks over to Gaby and gives her a hug and kisses her on the forehead. "I will come by to visit you often." "Yeah thanks" Gaby says in disgust as she stomps out of the parlor up to her room. "Sonny can I talk to Will alone please." "No he can stay, you can say whatever you want to me in front of him." Sonny declines Will's offer and tells Will that this should be between he and Rafe and he leaves the room.

"Will I can't deny that my sister has been awful to you, treated you badly, showed no concern for your well being, but I do think she wouldn't be this way if it weren't for Nick." Rafe say. "Rafe I know you would like to believe that and I wish I could agree with you but she allowed herself to be controlled by him." That is not the Gaby I knew ...something happen around the time of the explosion that changed her completely." " I don't know what that was but she was never the same after that." Rafe knows what changed but he won't share it with him. "You might be right Will but I still believe my sister is a good person inside." "I hope so Rafe because if she doesn't change then I may keep the baby from her." "I will not deny you seeing the baby but if she is still the same after the baby is born then I will keep her away from him or her." "Please understand I am only thinking of the safety of the baby." "I see that Will but I think she will change for the better." "Well I have to go...thank you for doing this for her and I am sorry about earlier...you were right I ran off half cocked again." "Well goodbye Will." "Goodbye Rafe" Sonny walks back in and Will and Sonny embrace.


	68. Chapter 68

Will and Sonny are left alone in the parlor after Gaby went upstairs and Rafe left. Will looks at Sonny..."can I tell you how scared I was during that whole thing." "I was so afraid that Rafe might find some loophole to get her out of this." Will says. "Will I think in light of all the things she has done in her recent past he is probably relieved that she will be looked after." "He tried to blame it all on Nick." Will said. "But while Nick may have been a major force driving her to do the things she did, I don't think that Gaby put up much if any of a fight." "There is something different about her." "I noticed it after the explosion." "Something happen that changed her or I don't know corrupted her." Will tells him. Will raises his hand to wipe his forehead and Sonny notices the cuts on his hand. "Will look at your hand...come on let's get that cleaned up." "Okay dad..." "I'll give you dad...I will take you over my knee young man." Sonny says. "Promises, Promises all just words to you." Will says then starts to laugh.

Sonny leads Will to the bathroom of his old room before he moved out. Sonny walks to the medicine cabinet and takes out some gauges and hydrogen peroxide and some cotton balls. "Come here sit on the vanity." Sonny tells Will. Will complies. Sonny takes his hand and starts to wash out the cuts. This may hurt a bit. Will doesn't even flinch. He thinks it is all the adrenaline running through him after this last encounter. "They don't look too bad..I think you'll live." "Thanks doc." "You know you may have to be doing this for some scraped knees and elbow someday." Will says. "I am looking forward to it, you kidding me ...having a little you running around the house it will just double my happiness." "You really mean that don't you Sonny." "Every word of it." he replies. Will eyes start to well up. "What ...what's wrong Will?" "You ...you are just amazing." "What's amazing?" "This child is going to be a part of you like an arm or a leg and I already love all those parts so this is just a new part of you for me to love." Sonny finishes up bandaging Will's hand. "There good as new." Sonny says. Will looks Sonny in the eyes an put his arms around him and pulls him close. " I love you more than I thought could be possible Sonny." I feel the same way Will." They kiss passionately. Sonny slides Will off the vanity and starts to lead him to his old bed. They don't talk they just speak with their bodies.

They reach the bed and Sonny pushes Will down on his back and then straddles his hips so that Will can slide up further on the bed so his feet won't be hanging off. They never stop kissing the entire time they are making these adjustments. Once Will has his head on the pillow Sonny sit down on Will's hips and takes off his shirts. Once he has it unbuttoned Will start to run his hands over Sonny's chest, shoulders then down to his stomach. He begins to undo Sonny's belt and unbutton his jeans. Sonny places his hand on the bottom of Will's pullover shirt and starts to lift it up. Will's aids him by sitting up so that he can get the shirt off. Then Sonny undoes Will's pants and slips down the zipper. Sonny lays down on top of Will so that they bare chest touch. Will is running his hands down Sonny's back and into the back of his jeans. Will pulls away from Sonny and asks him to take off his pants. So Sonny stands up on the bed kicks his shoes off and pulls his pants and boxer briefs off. He then sits down on Will's hips again. Will put his hands on Sonny's hip and guides them up to his chest. Sonny is now straddling Will's chest and Will lifts his head and takes Sonny's cock in his mouth and runs his tongue all over it. He can taste the slightly salty taste of Sonny's precum. Sonny grabs the pillow not being used and puts it under Will's head so that he doesn't have to strain to suck on him. Will places his hands on the back of Sonny's thighs and slides them up to Sonny's ass. He takes his left hand off of Sonny's ass and places his middle finger on Sonny's lips and Sonny sucks on the finger getting it wet. Once sufficiently wet Will slides his finger out and with his right hand he separates Sonny's ass cheeks and places the middle finger that is all wet on Sonny's hole. He runs his finger around the edge but not entering yet. Sonny raises himself a bit higher so that he can rest his hands on the headboard and then slowly pump his cock into Will's mouth. Will then slips his finger inside of Sonny. Sonny quietly moans as he feels Will's finger going in deeper. Will times his probing finger with the thrust of Sonny's cock in his and Will continue this action until Sonny says "my turn." He slides to one side of Will and begins to take Will's shoes and socks off. Then he slides his hands up Will's legs and places his fingers inside Will's waistband and pulls Will's pants and underwear off him. He then shimmies up Will's body until they are face to face and leans down to kiss Will. Their mouths open and they let their tongues explore each other. Sonny then breaks the kiss and licks down Will's chest and over his stomach and then wraps his lips around the head of Will's cock. Will lift his hips up to slide his cock deeper into Sonny's mouth. Sonny places his hands on the backside of Will's thighs and releases Will's cock. He lifts Will's legs up so that Will's hole is exposed. He opens his mouth and lets his saliva pool on Will's hole. He takes his middle finger and spreads the saliva around Will's pulsing hole and then lowers Will's legs back down. He then lays down between Will's parted legs and takes Will's cock once more into his mouth and then slips his finger inside of Will's ass.

Will arches his back and let's out a soft growling noise. Sonny continues to suck Will as he fingers him. When Will becomes close he tells Sonny to stop and to lay next to him so they can turn on their sides and suck on each other at the same time. Each grab the other's ass and pull them closer so they can take each other cock deeper into their mouths. Will suddenly stops to tell Sonny he is about to cum. Sonny just sucks even more to get Will to release in his mouth.

No sooner does Will start to cum then Sonny cums in Will's mouth. They hold each others cocks in their mouths running their tongues around them until they go flaccid. Sonny then corrects his position so they are laying face to face again and they kiss with their tongues. Each tasting themselves on the other's tongue. Sonny finally rolls off of Will and lays next to him. Both are speechless for a few moments.

Will rolls over onto his side to look at Sonny. Sonny turns his head and sees Will staring at him. What...you want more? Sonny asked jokingly. "Maybe later when we get back to your place." "But seriously I want to asked you a question...and this is for real...so consider it before you answer okay?" "Okay...you have me curious now." Sonny replies. "I would like to see you have a biological child of your own that we can both love." Will says "As much as you want to see a little me around I would love to see a little you around too." Sonny turns his head back looking at the ceiling. "Well when this all started part of me was jealous that you would have a living breathing extension of you and I wouldn't." "So I have thought about it and been doing some research into it on the side." "I didn't want to bring it up to you until I know for sure that that is what I want." "And that I was doing it for the right reason." "And not just to have what you have." "Do you know what I mean?" "Yes I do...you want to make sure that you want a child because you feel like it will be the best thing for you and not so that we are on equal footing." "Yes." "So I have decided that once we have your baby I will see how I feel." "It may be that having your baby may be enough for me to fill that need to be a father." "But I don't know yet so let's just see how things go first before we bring another child into the mix okay." "Yes I get it and that is fine." "But I still want a little Sonny running around"...Will says as he pokes Sonny in the side. "Well time will tell." "But for right now we need to get dressed and get out of here." We have been in this room for a while...they are going to know what has been happening and while I am open to my family I don't need them knowing when I am doing it." "Oh damn I got so wrapped up in it it never occurred to me." Will says.

They both get dressed and head out...just as they leave the room Henderson comes walking down the hall. "Will we need to do up the room sir?" "No thank you Henderson..we are all good." "But thank you." As Sonny turns beet red and he and Will leave.


	69. Chapter 69

It has been a month since Gaby took resident in the mansion. Even after all that time she is still being difficult for everyone. She will only come out of her room to leave the mansion. She refuses to eat meals with everyone else, so Henderson has to bring her her meals. Nick was released from jail on bail of $1 million bond a week after he was arrested. But under the stipulation that he wear an ankle bracelet monitoring device. Naturally Maggie arranges for Victor to post bail. The few times that Will has gone over to the mansion with Sonny, Maggie is either not there or won't talk to Will. Will says to Sonny one day."Wow I guess I am really low in the pecking order of my family." Sonny replies "Well you're are on the top of mine." Will jokes back..."but sometime I am on the bottom too, it is only fair."

Will has been helping Sonny out at the coffee house in his free time. They took one night to sample some new product from a new vendor. They took turns tasting the teas and coffees. Some they both liked some neither liked and some one liked but the other didn't. One of the teas was Wills favorite but Sonny couldn't stand it. "I am not selling that to my customers, but I will order a case for you alone." "Your own private stash." "You can even take a few boxes back to the apartment so you can have some there too."

Will and Sonny have been making plans for when the baby is born...where they will get married where will they live. Of course both families are involved so deep that you would think it is their wedding instead of Will and Sonny's. Neither wants to know the sex of the baby until it is born so Sami has been accompanying Gabi to her appointments. Not a duty she relishes but it is her grandchild so she is willing to put up with Gaby bad mouthing Will and Sonny. Gaby even manages to throw in a gay slurs in her attacks but Sami let's it all roll of her back. Until one day Sami had taken about all she could. "You know Gaby you could be in prison, and if Will wanted to he could have an order placed that would prevent you from ever seeing your child." "But after listening to you during all these visits I have reached the conclusion that you don't want anything to do with the child, do you?" Gaby just sits there for a moment then speaks. "The kid will probably grow up like it's two dads queer too." Sami throw is back in her face. "Wouldn't that be wonderful a child like Will and Sonny, loving, kind, generous and caring." "As oppose to you...a conniving, ruthless, scheming, lying, back stabbing bitch." "Yeah I would take a gay grandchild over the alternative of someone like you." Sami sits there for awhile in silence."Oh I meant to ask you...how is Nick doing?...oh wait you can't see him can you...oh poor you." "And to think he has to wear something to keep him in place...sort of like a leash I guess you could say." "At least it is better than the cage they let him out of, for what appears to be a short time." " Yup...that dog will go right back in his kennel cage when this is all done." "Who knows ...with the way you lead your life you could be going there pretty soon too." Gaby start to cry a little..."Oh did I hurt your feelings...Sami says dripping with sarcasm. "I am so sorry...the truth hurts...deal with it." "And knock off the crocodile tears, they only work on your brother."

Will is sitting at the counter in the coffee house drinking his new favorite tea. He looks at Sonny and ask "Do you think we will have any say in our wedding?" "I gave up even trying to make suggestion." "It would serve them right if we eloped."Will says "But I couldn't do that to them...they are having too much fun."Sonny says. "Even my grandma Kate is getting along with your mom." Will says. "Hell has definitely frozen over." "Oh did I tell you that John is going to give me a job with his company." " I will sort of be Brady's assistant as he trains me about the business." "They are paying me way too much because of who I am and because I am starting a family and a new place." "Which by the way we have 2 appointment on Saturday to look at some places." "One is in the same place my grandma lives." Will says. "What!? that is expensive." Sonny states. "Yeah I know but It is a place John use to use when clients came to visit but now his clients do all their meeting via the internet, so he said we could pay half rent and the company can take it as a tax write off." "That is really generous of him."Sonny says. "Have you seen it yet?" "No I don't want to see it until you do." Will answers. "It would be a great location..not too far from anything and all those places have great views." "But we have to agree on it together" Will says. "But then I would be happy anywhere where we are together." So the appointments are at 11:00 at Miller Courts and 1:00 at grandma's building." "Okay got it" Sonny says.

Will finishes up his tea and tells Sonny he is going to go to his place to lay down and get some rest. That he would see him when he gets home. "I like the sound of that" Sonny says. "You'll be there when I get home". "One condition though." Sonny says as he grabs Will's arm and pulls him close to him. "Oh yeah...and what's that" Will asks. Sonny lean close to Will's ear ..."you have to be naked in bed and ready to play because I have been worked up for you all day." "Well I think I can arrange that." Will says as he kisses Sonny goodbye. "See you at home" Sonny say with a big smile. Will turns and winks back.

Will arrives at the apartment and just falls down onto the bed. The next thing he remembers is Sonny waking him up. "Hey did you forget the get naked part?" Will looks down and sees that he is still wearing his clothes and that he hasn't moved since he fell into bed. "Well I can correct that in no time flat. He jumps off the bed and is out of his clothes in record time. Then he extends his arm out and turns around slowly..."is this better?" "Hell yeah" Sonny says as he strip too. Will walks over to him and they wrap their arms around each other feeling their body pressed together and each getting harder by the second. Sonny reach down and grabs Will's right leg and wraps it round his waist then he puts his hands on Will's ass and lifts him up while Will wraps the other leg around Sonny's waist. Then Sonny carries him to bed.

It is still early evening when they are finished with their lovemaking session. "What do you say we go out to get some dinner and then come back and go for round two." Sonny says. "You're insatiable." Will says. "Well when I have you and this body to work with why waste any time." Will laughs. "Well this body it tired and I am not really very hungry, but you can go out I will just catch up on some missed sleep." "Are you sure." Yeah really I just want to get some z's for a while." "Okay ...sure you don't want me to bring you back anything." "No I am good..I had a big lunch today so I am full." "Okay...well I won't be gone too long." "If you change your mind and want me to bring something back just call me." But Will is already asleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Sonny is behind the counter at the coffee house. It has been a pretty slow morning so he is catching up on some paperwork and dealing with some vendors that have been giving him grief lately. He has his head down when he hears. "You didn't wake me when you got home last night." Sonny looks up and a big smile comes across his face. "You really seem to be tired so I didn't want to wake you to" Sonny lowers his voice, " get me some of that hot Will body. Will laughs. "I'm sure I could have rose to the occasion." "But thanks for letting me sleep I don't know why but I was worn out." "But you could have woken me up this morning." "I tried to but you were dead to the world." "And then I just figured I would take a shower and you would be awake when I got out." "So what time did you actually wake up?" "I think it was 10:30." "Wow you slept for about 15 hours." "Did you wake up at all during the night?" "No not once." " I think this whole Gaby, Nick and the baby thing is really draining you." "Grab a table and I will bring your tea over." Will walks over to their table and just plops down.

Sonny comes over with his tea. "I am sorry about last night...I would have loved to have been with you again but I just couldn't keep my eyes open." "Don't worry about it...we have all the time in the world to do that." "So do you think all of this is catching up to you...all this pressure." "I don't really thinks so...I am looking forward to the baby arriving..I am happy knowing that Gaby and the baby are being taken care of, Thank you so much by the way if I haven't said it before." "You have said it a million times."Sonny responds." "And I am sorry about last night...I don't know why I was so tired." "Will you just said that." "Said what...about last night." "Oh did I ...guess I am still a little groggy." "Are you sure it is just that Will." "What do you mean?" "Well you seem to be tired a lot and forgetting things." "Maybe I am catching the flu." Will counters. "Well then make an appointment with the doctor check it out." If it's not the flu then you can get your flu shot." "Listen I will call him right now see if he has an opening." "You don't have to do that I am fine." "Will do don't seem fine." "Wait here it will just take me a minute."

Sonny gets up and uses the coffee house line because he would like to describe what he is seeing with Will to the doctor. A few minutes later he comes back...lucky you he has a cancellation for 12:15 so I booked it for you." "Sonny I am fine and he is going to tell you I am fine so it will be a waste of time." Will protest "Well it just so happens that I have time to waste today."Sonny says "What ..you're going with me?" "Yes and no complaints." "Sonny I am not a child." "Well this will be good practice for me when I have to take the baby to doctors." "Oh so now you're saying I am a baby." "No I just don't trust you to go to the appointment." "You have been pretty forgetful lately and as soon as you walk out that door you will have forgotten about the appointment." "Besides is it so slow in here one person could handle it and we have 3." "Now enough of this talk." "Do you want another tea." "Yeah sure."

So Will hangs out at the coffee house until Sonny comes and gets him to drag him to the doctor's. "Okay let's go sleepyhead." "Will fake whines..."Do I have to ...I don't want to...he will stick me with a needle." Sonny gives him a look... "What? just preparing you for the real thing." Will says with a laugh and stand up to follow Sonny. "Jemma I should be back in about and hour and half can you hold down the fort?" Jemma looks around the coffee house at all the empty tables and say...I don't think it is going anywhere today." "Oh nice, thanks for that" Sonny says as he and Will walk out the door. They walk to Sonny's car and when they arrive Will comes up behind Sonny and put his hand around his waist. "I never got my good morning kiss today." "So lay one me big boy." "Sure but this is not going to get you out of this appointment." "Will leans closer and looks around to see if anyone is looking and he put his hand on Sonny package and then kisses him tongue and all. He then pulls back ..."would that change your mind?" "Very close but nope not a winner." "Boy what's a guy to do to get you give in...blow you?" "Well...but still not getting out of it so get in." "Alright, Alright. Will walks around to the passenger side and gets in.

They arrive at the doctor's office at 12:00. Sonny goes up to the receptionist..."Yes we are here for a 12:15 with Doctor Hayes the name is William Horton." "Sign in please?" Sonny signs Will's name and hands the clipboard back to her. "We will come out and get you when the doctor is ready ..just have a sit." Sonny walks over to sit next to Will. "Well she is a real charmer." Will looks at him and says..."serves you right for making come here in the first place." "Oh stop being such a baby." "It is a few minutes out of your day just to make sure you are okay." "Yes dad." Will says sarcastically. "Hey I meant to bring this up to you...what will the baby call me?" "I am not relegated to uncle status am I." Well if all goes well we will be married so he or she can call you Dad or Pa or Pop I suppose." "Well I can live with Pa or Pop you should have the Dad designation." Will looks at Sonny ..."we are both going to be it's dad Sonny, don't ever think otherwise." "Mr. Horton?" "That's us...come on." Will and Sonny walk to the door that leads you to the doctor's offices. "Which one of you are Mr. Horton?" "That would be me" "And you are?" Sonny Kiriakis. "And you are what to Mr. Horton?" "He is my fiance."Will says. "Okay then you can both follow me." Sonny looks at Will ...and whisper.."fiance...that sounds so weird." "What you have a better title?" "Should we go back to he is my boyfriend?" Sonny playfully bumps shoulders with Will and laughs quietly. They arrive at the examining room and the nurse tells Will to get up on the examining table and instructs Sonny to take a seat. "Thank you they both say.

"Hey you ever done it in a doctors office" Will asked. Sonny just looks at him...what the hell is up with you?" "Well have you?" "No I haven't done it a doctors office but I did date a guy for a very short time, total weirdo, who use to get off on pretending he was a doctor as foreplay." "Let's say it was not as much fun as it sounded." The door opens and Doctor Hayes comes in. He sees Will on the table and then notices Sonny on the chair. "Oh hello Sonny...are you a friend of Mr Horton's." "You could say that we are getting married." "Well congratulation to you both." "How is your father doing Sonny?" "The usually ...way too much work always saying he is going to bring in a partner but never does." "So nothing new I guess the doctor say." "Exactly."

So what's going with you Mr Horton?..."please call me Will I would feel more comfortable." "Certainly so what is happening Will that brought you here?" Will's first reaction is he points at Sonny. Sonny speaks up. "Well doc he has been tired a lot...like last night he slept for 15 hours straight." "He gets tired fast and he is becoming forgetful ...more than usual anyway." Will sticks his tongue out a Sonny. "And Will what changes have you notice?" "Well Sonny is right in that I do get tired fast now...and I sleep even for me and excess amount of time." "As for the forgetful thing..I don't notice it." Sonny speaks up..."doc this morning Will had said something to me...and in less than say 3 minutes he said it again like he had never said it before." "Well lets start with your vitals first." As the doctor exams Will he continues to ask questions. "How long have you noticed this fatigue and excessive sleepiness." "I would say about 3 weeks." "Have you had your flu shot yet." No I haven't." "Have there been any changes in your life lately ..other than getting married?" "Well that is a loaded question..but yes there have been some major changes taking place." "I see from you records that you sustained a head injury a while back." "A rather severe injury according to the notes." "Yes but I am fully recovered from that." "Well your vitals all seen fine...I am concerned about the forgetfulness at your age." "What I am going to suggest at this point is for you to get an MRI of your head, one of the nurses can set that up for you..and I would like to do some blood work on you." "Are you experiencing any pain anywhere headaches, muscle aches?" "No not at all." "Any changes to your diet, eating habits?" " I have lost my appetite lately." Sometime just the thought of eating makes me feel sick." "You never told me that." Sonny interjects. "I didn't think it was anything..I just thought it might just be nerves...that it would pass." "And has it" the doctor asked. "No in fact it has become a bit worse." "I think I have lost about 5 pounds in the last 3 weeks." "Well from everything you are telling me it sounds like you have a lot of contributing factors that could cause these symptoms." "So I am going to get my nurse to schedule you for an MRI and have her draw some blood and give you a flu shot." "I could give you something for the fatigue but I am not comfortable with that until we get the blood results back." "So let's say we schedule you for an appointment in a week." "We should have the blood and the MRI results by then." "Once we can rule those areas out then we will see where we go from there." "Do either of you have any question." "Yes" Will says. "Why the MRI." "Well since you injured your head I just want to make sure that something hasn't developed since that trauma." "I just want to touch all the bases if you will." "Okay so one week?" Sonny says. "Yes my nurse with give you the time for the MRI and the next visit." I will send her in to draw your blood and give you your flu shot." "If there are any changes in your condition before then please calls us up and we will fit you in." "Okay?" "Yes thank you doctor" Will says as the doctor leaves. "So I guess we just wait for all the results to come back.?" Will says. "It seems so." Sonny says. The nurse enters and start taking the blood.


	71. Chapter 71

Will and Sonny are laying in bed at a bed and breakfast. "You seem to be back to your old self." Sonny says. "I know, I guess all I really needed was a little vacation. The only reason I am tired now is because of that marathon session we had last night." Will says. "Well I was making up for all the time we lost when you didn't feel well." Sonny said as he runs his hand through Will's hair. "Oh you made up for it that's for sure." Will says. "Well I missed making love to you as much as we did."Sonny says. "Well we still have one more day here...and it is raining so I say we have a command performance." Will says. "Sonny doesn't even question it and is on top of Will before Will even has a chance to make a move. They spent the next few hours just enjoying each others bodies. Finally when they had exhausted themselves they laid back and just cuddled. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

They check out the next day and headed back to Salem. While they are driving back they are talking about how their lives are going to change in a few short months. But both are looking forward to that change. They discuss baby names but can't agree on either a boy or a girl's name they both like. "Great we are going to put down under name on the birth certificate, To Be Determined. Will jokes. "We'll come up with something we both like before then." Sonny says. "Have you given any more thought to a surrogate?" Will asks Sonny. "I have..I have...but I haven't decided yet." "I think I want to just enjoy your baby for a while first then I will see how I feel." Sonny says. "Sonny can I ask you to do something for me." "Sure anything." Please don't refer to the baby as being mine." Will asks. " When you say that it makes me feel like you don't think of yourself as part of this." "Maybe I am putting too much pressure on you to accept this child as part of you too." "If I am just let me know...it hurts me to think that you might feel like there is you and me...me and the baby... and then just you."Will says. "I am sorry Will ...I didn't mean it that way." "I don't know why I say things like that." "Please be honest with me...do you feel like this is going to be Will's baby and not Will and Sonny's baby." Will asks "Honestly Will I think part of me does feel that way but a very small part of me." Will just looks out the window and doesn't speak. Sonny knows that he hurt Will by that admission. But there is a part of him that, despite what Will says, feels this will be Will's baby not their baby.

Will finally ends the silence. "Sonny I understand what you are saying and maybe feeling so I am going to ask you to consider something...and this does not mean what it might suggest, but do you think maybe we should hold off on getting married until you can be sure you can accept the situation we are both going to be getting into." "No Will I want to marry you..more than anything." "I know you love me Sonny I have no doubts about that and I love you too but I can't ask you to marry me if you don't feel like we can be a complete family." "I am not trying to make it sound like you would not love this child but I do think you will be looking at this child as your partners child." "Do you understand what I mean." "I understand what you are saying Will." "And part of you is right."Sonny says. "I am afraid that I might not feel like I am really a part of the child since I did not contributed to its creation." "While I am sure I will love it because it is a part of you"...Will interrupts..."But you can't be sure you could love it like a parent would love their own child."Will clarifies. "I guess that is what I am saying." Sonny says. "Okay I understand Sonny." "So let's do this, we will postpone getting married until the baby arrives." "I will raise the child alone while you and I continue our relationship and see where it leads." "I am not doing this to hurt you Sonny I am doing this for the baby." "What do you mean...for the baby?"Sonny asks "Well I don't want to create this family unit that might not work out for you the way we hoped it would and have." "Then have the baby become attached to you only to realize that this is not what you really want." "I have been through that Sonny and that is one of the reasons I did the things I did to make sure I had custody of the baby." "No you are right Will that would not be fair to the child and I wouldn't want to hurt him or her the way you were." "So okay we will postpone the wedding until after the baby is born and see where we go from there." "But Will know this...I am not giving you up." "I love you too much to do that." "And I love you too Sonny and I always will regardless of whether we ever get married or not."

"So you tell your family and I will tell mine." "Of course you realize we are both going to catch hell for this after all the preparing they have done." Will says. " I am not looking forward to telling my grandma Kate."

Both are quiet for the rest of the way home. Sonny drives Will to the lab to get his blood drawn again and then drops him off at home.

Will goes up to his apartment. He finds his mother sitting on the couch watching a movie. "How was the b and b?" "Great...great locations...lots of trails to hike." "We did some horseback riding." "Oh and I am not good at it by the way." "The last day it rained all day so we just stayed in." "Well it sounds like you had fun." "We did." Will sits down on the couch and takes the remote and pauses the movie. "I need to talk to you about something." "What's wrong." "Nothing is wrong...it is just that Sonny and I have made a decision." "What kind of decision?" Sami asked nervously. "We decided to postpone the wedding indefinitely." "What happen I thought you had a great time?" "We did it has nothing to do with that...we are still together we simply are not going to get married until we are sure about a few things." "What things?" Sami asked. "Mom that is between Sonny and me." "We aren't breaking up or anything like that we just have to...I don't know...sort things out." "What? you can't sort them out before your wedding?" "No mom we can't." "I don't understand I thought you both sat down and talked this all through and you both arrived at the same conclusion ...that you wanted to marry each other." Sami says looking for clarification" "Mom please just accept this as it is now and don't try to analyze it." "Now I am going to go for a walk...after being cooped up in the car for a few hours I need to stretch my legs." "But Will"..."Mom this is how it is going to be...there is nothing to fix..nothing is broken everything is fine we are just making a slight course adjustment that's all." "Now I will see you in a little while." And Will leaves the apartment.

Sonny is driving to the mansion to see his mom. He is thinking about the exchange he and Will had in the car on the way home. He is not even sure how it got to the point it did. But he knows that the things said needed to be said. He is not happy at all. He is afraid even though they both professed their love for each other that this decision changes everything. All the things he thought he was sure of he is not so sure of now. He thinks that this may drive a wedge between them that they can't get around. He doesn't want that to happen but he can't see any other way. Will is right that he may not be able to love this child like a parent. But he is not even sure about that yet. He almost feels like he reneged on a deal he struck with Will. He did tell him that he would love this child like it was just an extension of him. But was he being honest with himself or Will.

He arrives at the mansion and let's himself in. He hears his mom and dad talking in the parlor. So he heads in. "Sonny...welcome home...how was your vacation?" Adrianne asks as she hugs him. "It was good." "Nice place, real quiet great trails to hike on." "I even got Will to get on a horse." "That was a challenge with his fear of heights but he did it like a trooper." "How was the actually place itself?" Justin asked. "Great very clean and well kept." "It was an old Victorian redone."Sonny tells them. "Why do I get the feeling you need to tell us something." Justin says. "God dad are you a mind reader?" "What is it honey...did something happen?" Adrianne asks. "No nothing like that." "Will and I had a talk on the way home"...Sonny starts to choke up. "What is it honey?" Adrianne asks. "I screwed things up." Sonny says as he starts to cry. "Oh sweetheart...I am sure it can't be that bad." Maybe you're just nervous about the wedding." she says.

"There won't be a wedding...at least not for a while it ever." Sonny says through tears. "What happen Sonny?" Justin asked. "Did one of you get cold feet or something?" "No nothing like that." "Will and I were talking about the baby and he asked me about a surrogate for me." "So what is wrong with that?"Justin asked. "Well when he brought it up I said let's wait and see what happens when your baby arrives?" "And it went downhill from there." "I don't get it" Adrianne said.

"I referred to the baby as his baby and he started to ask me questions about why I said that and I had to be honest with him." "What did you say to him Sonny?" Justin asked. "I basically told him that I didn't know if I could love the child like a parent should love their child."Sonny admitted. "So he suggested that maybe we shouldn't get married if I wasn't sure I could love this child the way he hoped I would." "Sonny I understand why you feel that way...but I will have to agree with Will ...if you can't be sure you can truly be a parent to this baby then maybe you shouldn't get married." Adrianne said. "It wouldn't be fair to the child." "That is what he said too." Sonny told them. "So how did you leave it?" "We decided to postpone the wedding until I could decide what I wanted." "We said that we would keep the relationship as it is now but I don't see how that is possible now." "I have really ruined things for us." "Well Sonny you have to be honest with yourself, you can't commit to something you're not sure of." "That is part of the problem I don't know how I feel for sure about the whole situation." "Well maybe you should take this time to give it a real hard look before you let things fall away completely." Justin said. "I love him so much and I know I have hurt him a lot." "But sweetheart if you weren't honest with him now it would only be worse later on."

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Justin asked. "I honestly don't know...I am ashamed of myself for letting him think that I was completely committed when I wasn't sure." "I violated his trust and I broke a deal that we both struck when this all started." "I feel like I can't look him in the eye now."Sonny says.

Will is walking around the park and is walking near Marlena apartment so he decides that he needs to talk to someone about this.

"Hey Will." "Hi John... is grandma around?" "Yes she is she is in the kitchen getting some coffee." "Come on in." "Let me go get her." Will stand there think about whether this was a good move. "Hey honey...how was your little vacation?" "It was great I really enjoyed it." "But you know what...I came over here and forgot I was suppose to meet a friend of mine at the pub." "I am sorry about that." "Will what's wrong?" Marlena asks. "Nothings wrong grandma..I just screwed up my schedule." "I better get going or my friend is going to be ticked." Will heads toward the door. "Wait Will...something is wrong." "No really everything is fine...but I have to go...could you tell John I said goodbye." "Sorry about this." "Have a good night."Will says as he is leaving and closing the door behind him. John come out of the kitchen..."where's the kid?" John asked. "He left." "Left he just got here." "Yes and there is something wrong with him." "But he left before he would talk about it."


	72. Chapter 72

It has been two days since the decision had been made to postpone the wedding. Will and Sonny haven't seen each other in that time but have texted a few times and spoke on the phone once. The conversation was very strained and neither felt comfortable talking to the other. Will because he was deeply hurt by Sonny's admission even though he told Sonny he understood and made the suggestion that they postpone things. Sonny because he knows that he has disappointed Will and he feels guilty for letting Will think all this time that things would be great for them when the baby arrived. Will loves Sonny but he is not really sure if he wants to fix this. He feels that he will now always have doubts about Sonny words going forward. While he knows Sonny is trying to make him happy Will knows it would be a fake happiness because Sonny's heart would not be in it completely. Sonny wants to find a way back to Will he truly loves him too much to let what they have go. But he has to look at himself and see what he is willing to do just to be with Will. He understands that loving Will is just not enough anymore. Because this equation has an added component. The baby. While Sonny knows he can love Will with the baby but can he truly love Will and the baby. That is what is causing Sonny so much pain and confusion.

Will get's a call from the doctor regarding his blood work. The doctor would like to speak to Will in person. They make an appointment for later that afternoon. Will is concerned about this because any other time he has gotten results the doctor has provided them over the phone. So he knows that something is not normal. But he has been feeling like himself lately. No more tiredness he has not forgotten things he feel great. Will decides that since he has a few hours to kill he will just go down to the pub and maybe chat with Eddie grab a coffee or do some studying. So he grabs his coat, backpack and heads out.

Will is walking across Horton Square heading to the pub when Sonny, who is on his break see's him. At first Sonny watches him thinking that he is heading to the coffee house and become excited at the prospects of seeing him and talking to him face to face when Will turns and head in the other direction. Sonny follows him to see where he is going. He feels like a stalker but part of him just wants to see Will and part wants to see where he is goes. Sonny see's Will head into the pub and goes right for the coffee kiosk. Sonny watches for a while as Will walks over to the bar and sits and strikes up a conversation with Eddie. Sonny feels deflated and heads back to the coffee house.

Hey Will, how are you doing? Hey Eddie...doing okay...and yourself.? "Not bad it has been pretty busy here lately so it makes the time go by faster." "So you all excited about the wedding...wish I could attend but being in Vermont and with being short staff since Gaby isn't here anymore I don't have the free time to drive there and back." "I am really sorry about that." Eddie says. "Don't worry about it Eddie the wedding isn't going to happen." "What? Why...you guys are perfect for each other Will." "Anyone looking at you two can tell you are in love." "Did you break up or something." "No ...no nothing like that...there were some issues that came up that we both have to sort through before we can commit it a marriage." "But enough of that...have you seen Nick around here lately." "I understand he got release on bail." Will asked. "He did stop in a few times just to say hi." "Will I am not sure what went down between you 3 and it is none of my business but I hope it all works out for the best for you." "Thanks Eddie." Well I think I am going to grab a table and maybe do some studying if I can focus on my books." Will say with a laugh. Eddie stops him for a moment. "Will I can see how much this issue you are having with Sonny is weighing you down and I know we are not really close friends but if you ever want to talk about anything just call me or stop in." "Maybe if you feel like it and you need to get out of your head for a while, we could hit a movie or something." "Thanks Eddie I really appreciate that honestly." "But watch out I may take you up on it." "I hope you do." "See you later Will." "As Will is walking back to his table he wonders if Eddie just hit on him." "He has never seen Eddie out with a girl or a guy for that matter." "May he is just a bit lonely and looking for a friend." Will heads for a table in the corner out of view from people unless they are looking for him.

Marlena comes walking into the pub with a file under his arm. She says hello to Eddie and heads to the table she usually sits at and opens her file. Eddie comes walking over to her and ask if he can get her anything she tells him that she would just like a cup of hot tea. "Coming up" and he turns to walk away but stops and say "Will is here by the way." "Over in the corner." Marlena looks over and sees him with his head down. She knows he is attempting to hide because he has his head tilted down far too much for him to be just studying. "Eddie could you do me a favor ...could you bring my tea to Will's table please?" Marlena says as she closes her file and stands up. "Sure Dr Evans." Marlena heads over to Will's table.

"Well hello strange fancy meeting you here." "Oh! Will says acting surprise she is there. "Hello grandma." Will response as he stands and give her a kiss on the cheek. Marlena asks "What brings you to the pub for your coffee or tea"...as she looks down and sees tea." "Don't you usually go to the coffee house for that.?" "Yeah usually but it get's sort of noisy sometimes so I came here for a bit of quiet." "Well come on Will you don't go to the coffee house just for the tea or coffee." "And your study sessions usually end up with you and Sonny just sitting down and talking." "Well I thought I would change things up a bit today." " Okay...now that we got the lies out of the way why don't you tell me what is really going on Will." Marlena asks as she takes a seat. "Let's start with the fact that you did not have to meet a friend the other night when you stopped over." "You came over to talk to me about something and you bailed out on it." "And I want to know why?" "Well talk about being blunt and to the point." Will response. "Has my mom talk to you about this already." "All I got from your mother was that you called off the wedding or postponed as you call it." "So why this sudden turn about?"Marlena asks "Well guess you aren't going to lay any ground work for this discussion you're just going to go for the jugular." Will says as bluntly. "So give it up...it is going to come out eventually Will." " So let's start now shall we." "Who are you..you're certainly not my real grandma?" Eddie comes over with the tea. "Can I get you anything Will?" "Thanks Eddie I am fine." Eddie walks away. "So how is John doing?" "Did he tell you that he offered me a job that pays way too much?" "And he is willing to rent me an apartment in your building for half rent." "Oh could you tell him that won't be necessary now but I really appreciate the offer really I do." "But talk about about nepotism."

"Keep talking about whatever you think will get us off topic Will but I will tell you it is not going to work." "Grandma can I just say it is between Sonny and I." "No I am afraid not...because you came to my apartment to talk to me about it but you changed your mind." "So that tells me that you want to talk about it...and I am going to venture to guess that you haven't told a soul about what is going on." "Am I right?" Will just sits there looking at his cup. "I have no patients this afternoon so I have all the free time this will take." "Oh can I ask you something..medical related." "Yes you can and if I know the answer I will tell you." "I got a call from this doctor I am seeing and he did a blood test but wouldn't give me the results over the phone...that has never happen before if everything is fine." "So does that mean they found something wrong?" It could be any number of things, yes there could be something wrong or the results may indicate something else is going on that he wants to check out before he determines what the particular result would indicate." "Very nice diversion Will...appeal to my grandmotherly concern for your health so that we avoid the elephant in the room." "There is no elephant in the room." "Then you my boy you need to get an eyes examed because this one is sitting on your chest." "Just tell me what happen and he can leave the room." "You know grandma at this point I am starting to angry, and I mean really angry." "Well you know what Will...I don't give a damn how angry you get." "You came to me the other night with something important you wanted to talk about but you couldn't bring yourself to do it." "Will we have been down this road before, remember." "And it wasn't until you told me about it that you started to feel better." "So what do you say we skip the pre-interview and get to the job." "For God's sake."Will says with genuine anger in his voice that Marlena could not miss..."okay."

Sonny and I went away for a mini vacation and everything was great." Then Will filled her in on their talk on the way home and how they decided to postpone the wedding. "So now I am in a state of limbo." "Do you still love him?" "Yes I love him but not the way I use to." "What do you mean by that." "Well part of me is hurt that he has been lying to me about us and the baby." "Did you ever think that he was also lying to himself?" Marlena says."That maybe he didn't really know what his true feeling were so he gave you that impression because that truly is how part of him feels." "And he was hoping that those feeling would ultimately be his real feeling?" "But now he too is in a limbo state not knowing what he thinks or feels."

"Grandma...can you honestly dismiss how he lead me on with false promises." "We sat down and talked this all through and he told me that he could love this baby because it was a part of me." "How he was excited about having a little one around the house." "Will ...Will slow down here." Marlena asks. "Maybe when he said those things to you he meant every word of it." "That in his heart that that was how he felt." "Maybe upon reflection he got scared...scared if he would love the baby enough, scared that he might not have what he needs to even have children." "Will this situation was forced on you." "You had no choice but to adapt and I think you already have." "You went to great lengths to make sure this child would be loved and I can see in you that you already love this child with all your heart." And even though the conditions are not perfect they are going to be right for this baby." "He or she is going to feel your love everyday." "For Sonny this is a choice he has to make...there is no ...I have to do this or I have to do that." "For him it's can I do this will I be able to do that." "And right now he is confused, scared, doubting himself." "I really think while this might be very hurtful to you, that this is what is happening to him, even though you feel he should be able to just climb on board, you have to cut him some slack." "I don't know if I can now grandma." "Then maybe he is not the right man for you." "Will feel sick at the thought of Sonny not being the man he spends the rest of his life with." "Grandma I will have to give some thought to what you said." "You have given me a perspective I hadn't thought of before." " I will have to think if this is enough cause for Sonny to have treated me this way." "Will one thing...Sonny is not doing this to you..he is trying to find himself in this mix." "So don't look at this as something he is doing to you, look at it as Sonny is trying to find out who he is so that he can determine if can be the person you want and deserve." "Okay enough said on that subject." Marlena says to lighten the mood a bit." "Now regarding your doctors appointment...would you like me to go with you?" "No I will be fine..I am sure it is nothing." "Well I want you to call me as soon as you know what the results are." "I will I promise." "Now I am not going to really get any studying done so I think I will just take a walk and do some thinking." "Do you want company?" "No...no offense...I just want to be alone to think." "No offense taken ..I understand." Will stands up and give Marlena a kiss and starts to walk out. As he walks by the bar Eddie comes out and stops him. "Will I meant it when I said if you want to talk or go out to clear your head you can give me a call." "Thanks Eddie...I may just take you up." "I hope you do." Eddie say. And Will walks out. Now Will feels that he was definitely hit on by Eddie but he is not even sure what the story is with Sonny yet to worry about trying to start a new relationship.

Sonny is working at the coffee house..it is moderately busy so he is semi distracted. But he can't get Will out of his head. Why did he go to the pub for coffee...he always comes here. It is becoming apparent that Will is intentionally avoiding him. And it is crushing Sonny. So he decide to text an invitation to join him at the coffee. A few minutes later Sonny gets a text back saying...sorry but I have to see the doctor. Sonny gets concerned...so he calls Will and hopes he picks up. "Hello Sonny" .."Hey Will so what's up with the doctors..is something wrong?" "Not sure...they wouldn't give my blood results over the phone so I have to go see him." "Do you want me to come with you?" Sonny offers. "No...thanks anyway I will be fine." "Do you think maybe you could stop in on your way home to let me know you are okay." "Oh..I can't...I am watching the kids this afternoon." "I thought the kids were with your dad for the week?" Sonny asked. There is an awkward pause...Ah ...yeah but I think he said he had something to do this afternoon so he is dropping them off early?" "Will are you avoiding me?" Sonny asks point blank. "No ...no...not at all ...just have somethings going on...listen I have to get going..or I am going to be late for my appointment." "What time is your appointment at?" It's at 1:00...Will it is only 12:00." "Yeah but I am going to stop at the pub and get some lunch before I head over." "Okay Will, Sonny is going to give up this time he knows Will isn't going there since he already saw him go there earlier, Well let me know how you make out okay." "Yup...I will give you a call or text." "Gotta go bye." "Sonny feels like he has been kicked in the stomach. "Hey Sonny you okay?" Jemma asks. "Sonny ...earth to Sonny." Huh...or sorry..what do you say? "I asked if you were okay." "Oh yeah fine...I am going to the office to write up next weeks order." "If you need me just come and get me." "Okay." Jemma says.

Sonny walks back to his office but starts to cry before he even gets to the door. He enters his office and collapses on the couch with his arm across his eyes and just cries. Not even trying to stop. He eventually falls a sleeps crying.

Will arrives at the doctors office...checks in and takes a seat. He has been thinking about everything Marlena said to him. Trying to see this through Sonny's eyes. "Mr. Horton." "That's me"...Will says as he stands and follows the nurse to an examining room. "Just have a seat the doctor will be with you shortly.


	73. Chapter 73

Will is sitting waiting for Dr Hayes to come in. He is becoming increasingly more nervous as the second tick away. He hears a knock and the doctor enters. "Well hello Mr Horton nice to see you again." "Hello doctor." "I am sorry but I am very nervous...could you just tell me is there something wrong? "Well yes and no." Will is getting frustrated. "When we did your second blood test we found trace elements of a substance called xylene." "What is that?" "Well it is used in pesticides." "Now the symptoms you came in with on your first visit are some of the symptoms that would manifest were you exposed to this substance." "Now this toxin can cause liver and kidney function damage." Since we drew your blood at a time you were at your worse and that sample was compromised we weren't aware of the levels in your system." "Now my nurse told me that you were away and that you would have the blood drawn again when you came back." "Yes I had gone away for a few days."Will said. "And you started to feel better as the days went by?" Yes I feel like myself again." "No fatigue or forgetfulness." Will tells him.

"Well when we found this substance in you system we did a liver and kidney function test to see if there were any problems and everything came back normal." "So since your symptoms seem to have gone away it is my guess that however you were coming in contact with this toxin stopped while you were on vacation." "Now you said that the symptoms started, lets see" as he looks at his notes, it would be 4 weeks ago now since the symptoms started 3 weeks from your last visit." "Yes that would be right."Will agrees. "Okay then can you think of anything that you were doing or eating or coming in contact with then, that you are not now." "Not that I can think of." "Well have you been in any places that might use a pesticide?" "A greenhouse or say a farm?" "No not at all." "Well then..what about foods...are you or were you eating or drinking anything at that time that you are not eating or drinking now." Will thinks back to what was going on a month ago. He thinks things were as they always were. But then it occurs to him that he and Sonny were sampling coffees and teas from a new vendor at around that times. He remembers liking a particular tea that Sonny didn't like so Sonny ordered a case for just him. He didn't sell it to anyone else. He tells the doctor about it. "Well that could be your culprit the doctor says." "Have you had any since you have been back?" "No...I haven't been to the coffee house or Sonny's apartment since we got back." "Then I am going to say that we need to get that item tested." "Somewhere along the line the toxin was introduced to that tea and you were unknowingly drinking."

"Do you know if the coffee house still has that tea." "It should...I was the only one drinking it..Sonny didn't sell it to any of his customers." "Well as I said we need to get it tested." "Could you get some of it from Sonny or the coffee house?" "Yes that shouldn't be a problem." "Well, bring us a sample and we will see what's what with it." "Okay I will stop by now to get some and drop it off." "Great...but other than that you seem to be fine." "Had you consumed this over a longer period or stronger dosage then you would be talking major problems." "So until we know for sure I am going to ask that you stick with items that you were eating or using before this started, okay." "Yes I will." Thank you doctor ...I will bring that by today or at the very latest tomorrow." Will tells the doctor. "Excellent." "Well I guess we are done here." "Now if any of the symptoms reappear contact us immediately." "I will doctor, thank you very much" Will says as he leaves.

Will leaves the doctor's office and heads over to the coffee house. It is 2:15 when he enters. He doesn't see Sonny working the floor or the counter. He stops Holly to asks where Sonny is. "He is in his office...you can go back if you wants." "No...could you go back and get him for me?" "Is something wrong Will?" "What do you mean?" "WIll you have been to Sonny's office quite a few times why"...Holly tries to say more but Will interrupts her...could you please go get him for me?" "Sure just let me serve these drinks and I will go get him." Will takes a seat at a table on the main floor and not one of the booths like he normally would.

Holly knocks on Sonny's door but doesn't get an answer. She knocks again but still no answer so she opens the door and sees Sonny laying on the couch with arm still across his eyes. She goes over to him and shakes his shoulder..."Sonny"...Sonny stirs and snaps up to a sitting position. "What!...what time is it..Sonny asks. "It is about 2:20." "I have been asleep for almost two hours...why didn't someone come and get me? "You said to get you if it got busy but it hasn't been that busy." Oh okay...sorry." "Yeah no problem...but Will is out front and he wants to see you." "Will is here?".."Send him back." "I tried but he asked that I come and get you myself." That hit Sonny like a punch in the stomach. Had Holly not been there he would have cried.

"Okay...I will be right out...thank you." Sonny sits there for a few moments..afraid to see Will...afraid of why he is here. After a few minutes of Sonny composing himself he walks out to the main floor. He sees Will sitting at a table and not the booth they are usually sit at. He walks over to him but Will doesn't even stand to give him a kiss or anything.

"Hey stranger." Sonny says trying to lighten the mood and break the tension between them. "Hey Sonny." "So what brings you here today." "Well I just came from the doctor's office." "Is everything okay...are you alright." "No...no I am fine...it's nothing like that." "Okay...so you just came from the doctor's office...and...? "Well the blood test results came back from the second test." "And what were they?" Sonny asking with concern in his voice. "Well they found some traces of a toxin in my blood." "Toxin? What kind of toxin?" "It is some sort of pesticide." Pesticide...when would you have come in contact with a pesticide?" "That's what the doctor and I are trying to figure out." "And the only thing that I could come up with was that tea I have been drinking." "When we went away and I had stopped drinking it the symptoms went away." "So you think the tea may have been poisoning you?" "That is what the doctor thinks so he asked me to come by to get a sample of it and drop it off at his office." "So you just need some of the tea that you were drinking?" "Yes." "Well I don't keep it behind the counter because I ordered that for you." Sonny actually feel awkward saying that given the interaction they are having right now. "Well I will go back and get some for you." "Thanks." "Could you give me a hand because Chad rearranged the stock room so it could take me a bit to find it?" "Or would you feel too uncomfortable to be alone with me?" Will is speechless ...he has been put on the spot and he doesn't have an answer. "No sure I can go back with you to look." Sonny just stands up and walks toward the back room without saying follow me or anything. Will gets up and follows him.

Once they are in the backroom Sonny tells him that Chad sorted things by item and date so that we rotate the items and we don't leave anything to expire before we use it. "The tea should be over here." Sonny walks to the other side of the room and Will follows. "Let's see" Sonny says as he starts to move some boxes around to try to find the one he wants...I had one case and ...here it is." "Hold on...somethings not right" "What is it?" Will asked. "Well look at this box." Will thinks this is some sort of ploy to get him near him. Will doesn't move. Sonny looks at him..."okay Will I get the point." "What point?" "Nevermind...this box of tea actually has our name written on it...it actually say Common Ground." "So what does that mean?" Will asks. "Well look at these other boxes." "Oh right you don't want to come near me." Will knows that he has ticked Sonny off by keeping his distance even though there is no reason for him to not go over. "None of my other boxes have our name on them." "This is the only one." Will just stand there. "Tell you what Will." as Sonny becomes increasingly more angry. "Why don't you head home...I will figure this out myself and drop it off at the doctors in the morning." "But" Will begins..."no it's okay" Sonny interrupts him...I will do it myself Will." "But I can"..."No I will handle this..and let you know what I find out." "I will called you or write you a letter or carrier pigeon the answer." Will doesn't know what to say. Sonny turns his back to Will and walks into his office and closes the door. Will is confused...he thinks to himself...what just happen. Then he says to himself out loud "you were being a real asshole to him that's what happen." Will knows he can't go and apologize because Sonny will not be receptive to one right now. So he leaves the storage room and then leaves the coffee house. Holly watches him leave. She is concerned about Sonny so she heads to his office. When she gets there she hears him crying and decides to let him be.

Will is driving home and thinking about what just happen. He starts to talk to himself. "Why did I do that to him...he was only trying to help." Didn't I tell him that I understood his doubts and that it wouldn't change our relationship." "Then why did I do that to him just now." Will is feeling bad about it. He told Sonny that everything was okay but now he is behaving like things are not okay. "I am sending mixed messages to him." "I am sabotaging this relationship because we hit a bump in the road." "Okay Will so how do you fix this now you idiot?"

Sonny is sitting at his desk he has stopped crying but is crushed by Will's treatment of him. He is thinking..didn't Will say that everything would remain the same but that we would just postpone the wedding. But now he is acting like we are through ..that he wants nothing to do with me. What the hell is going on? Sonny looks down at the box of tea and starts make some calls.

"Hello Elton Tea and Coffee...how may I direct your call. "Yes I would like to speak to someone in your inspection area or your quality control officer." "Certainly sir please hold I will transfer you our quality control office." "Thank you." Sonny sit there listen to muzak. "Quality Control Richard speaking." Yes..Hello Richard..my name is Sonny Kiriakis...I own and operate a coffee house called Common Ground." Hello Mr. Kiriakis...I hope I said that right...how may I help you?" "You said it fine thank you...yes I calling to find out if you have had any recalls of any of your products in say the last 3 months?" "No sir we have not." "May I ask why you are inquiring." "Well I have one of your teas here and we are not sure but we think this lot may have been contaminated." "Well if you could give me that lot number on the bottom of the box or the on the case itself." "Yes...give me one second to find it..here it is... 257F4T37." Does that sound like the lot number..yes it does." "One moment while I look that up."

"Ah yes I found it." "No sir we have not had any issues with that particular product." "Hold on one second...there should be a second set of number below the lot number could you read that to me please?" "Yes...would that be the batch number." "Yes if you could read the all the numbers to me?" "557392GH." "Thank you again." "Okay that particular lot and batch would have been shipped to Illinois and the surrounding areas." "That would be us." Sonny says. "Do you have a particular shipper that you use in a given area or is it just who is available." "No we have particular shippers to hand it off to who in turn pass it on to a local distributor." "Okay well thank you very much for the information." "Not a problem sir." Thank you" Sonny says and hangs up. He calls his local distributor. " Corday Distributors. "Hey Frankie...it's Sonny". Oh hey Sonny how are you doing? "Doing good and yourself." "Can't complain...well I could but who'd listen right." "I hear you ya there buddy." "Hey Frankie I have a question for you." "Shoot." "You have a product called Lemon Smoother." "Oh yeah ..what a bomb that was...we stopped ordering it." "Hold on...I think you are the only place we shipped it to." "You won't be getting it anymore." "We asked that they not ship it to us anymore." "How many shipments of it did you get?" "You were the only one that ordered it."

"When we got the results of the samplers we sent out you were the only location that ordered it." "Where did you get the case that you ordered from?" "A new place called Mylo Distribution Center they were the only ones that had a case." "How new is it?" I think it has only been open for about 6 months." "I am not suppose to tell anyone this but it is a company that hires recently release prisoners." "To help them work their way back into society you know." "Yeah got ya." "Do you have their number?" "Sure let me look it up." "Here it is...and he provides the number to Sonny." "Well thanks for your help Frankie...you have a good one...you too Sonny bye."

"Sonny thinks back to when he ordered that for Will." "He remembers telling the guy that he was ordering it for his boyfriend that he wasn't going to sell it to his customers." "So the distributor knew that no one would be drinking this but Will." This gets him thinking. He looks up Mylo Distributors on his computer and writes down the address.


	74. Chapter 74

Sonny tells Jemma that he will be gone for the rest of the day. That if they have any problems to call Chad as he won't be answering his phone. He leaves the coffee house heads to his car. Once he gets in his car puts the address in the GPS and start to follow its direction. It shows that it is a 45 min ride and he is glad for the time to think things through and try to be more rational and less emotional.

Will is back at the apartment and the kids are there with the babysitter. She says that she didn't expect him and asked him if he wants her to leave now. He tells her no that he is heading to his room and won't be able to watch the kids. The kids are all over him as he tries to get to his room. They are all asking him to play with them. Will looks at the babysitter with a take care of this please look. "Okay kids let's let your brother go to his room." "Who wants to watch a movie?" they all run to her telling her which one they want to watch. Will gives her a thank you nod and goes to his room and locks the door.

He lays down on his bed and replays what happen at the coffee house. And mixes in what happen in the car on there way back from the vacation. And he keeps coming back to his complete contradiction. He knows that what he did to Sonny was uncalled for. Yes he was upset about what Sonny said...but he also told Sonny he understood and that he still loved him and that he wanted to keep the relationship even if they didn't get married. But that was not what he did today. Today he was being a child who didn't get what he wanted so he is making Sonny suffer. He decides he need to fix this now. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and calls the coffee house first. "Hey Holly...is Sonny there." "I don't know what you did to him but you really upset him Will." "Yes I know that is he there?" "No he left a little while ago and said that he would be unreachable." "Okay thanks." Will says and hangs up. Unreachable ...what does that mean ...Sonny's always available for the coffee house even when he isn't on, Will thinks. Despite what Holly said he tries Sonny's cell phone but it immediately goes to voicemail. That either means that he has his phone's off or he is out of range. He tries again hoping that it is the latter but it goes to voicemail again. He doesn't want to leave a message because he has too much to say and he can't express what he wants in a voice message. He tries one more number hoping that maybe he went home but it just rings until the answering machine picked up.

Sonny arrives at the Mylo Distribution Center his GPS announces that "you have arrived at your destination." Sonny parks across the street and sits and watches who is going in and who is coming out. As he is sitting there he remembers that he was suppose to tell Jemma that she didn't have to come in early tomorrow. So he reaches into his pocket to get his cell phone he turns it on when suddenly the driver door window smashes in on him. Before he has a chance to react someone reaches in and grabs him and pulls him out through the broken window. "Well look who we have here boys...it's one half of the gay duo. And that is all Sonny hears before he is unconscious. "Get the car out of here ...dump it some place far from here." "Bring him inside and call our friend and tell him who we have."


	75. Chapter 75

Will has been calling Sonny all night. The phone has been ringing now so it is on but he still hasn't picked up. So Will figures that Sonny doesn't want to talk to him. By 2:00 pm the next day Will decides that he is going to go to the coffee house to talk to him in person. He needs to clear the air with him and see if they can get back to where they were.

Sonny wakes up on a concrete floor with a major headache. He reaches to the back of his head and he feels a large lump and some dried blood. He tries to remember what happen but he can only remember arriving at Mylo's and that's it. The only light in the available is what is coming from under the a door. He tries to crawl to the door but the going is slow. With each movement of his head he feels a searing pain. After what seem like an hour but was only about 4 minutes he gets to the door. He slides his hand up to where the door knob should be. All he finds is a hole with a somewhat serrated edge. He thinks that the knob may have been broken off so he pushes his body against the door but nothing happens other than creating more pain in his head and neck. After a few attempt he gives up and just sits with his back against the door.

Will arrives at the coffee house and see Jemma and Chad working. He goes up to Chad. Hey Chad." "What are you doing here...this isn't your day to open?" Chad turns around and says "Sonny never showed up this morning so Jemma called me and I came in." "What!? ..didn't show up or did he called in to say he wasn't coming in today?" "The dude just never showed." "Did anyone call his apartment?" "Of course but we got no answer." "Does anyone have any idea where he might be." Jemma gives Will a look. "What Jemma...do you know something?" Will asked. "Look Will all I know is Sonny was really upset after you left yesterday." He stayed in his office for a while and then just came out and left." "So it is my guess is he is somewhere trying to deal with whatever you did to him." "Wait... what's this about? Chad asks Will. Will looks at him. "Sonny and I had a bit of an issue or incident yesterday and I treated him really bad." As Chad is about to say something to Will the phone rings and Chad picks it up. "Common Grounds Chad here." " Hey Chad it is Frankie." "Hey Frankie ...what's up." "Not too much is Sonny there?" "No he didn't show up today." "What do you mean? He's always there." "Well he isn't today..so what's up." "Well he called me yesterday about a product he ordered and I told him that we don't carry it anymore because it was a bomb." "And?" Chad says. "Well I did some looking around after he called and I found one other place that might have a case so I wanted to know if he wanted me to order it for him." "Not yet Frankie I will have Sonny call you when he gets here ..if he gets here." "Chad not for nothing but there may be a connection to Sonny not being there and his call to me yesterday." "What could some product he called you about have to do with him not showing up."

"Well at the end of our conversation he ask for the number of the company that had the product he wanted originally." "And that means what Frankie?" "Well this particular company is sort of a halfway house situation for recently released criminals." "They get released and they are fixed up with a job with this company if they can't find one on their own." "And you think this might have something to do with Sonny missing, why?" "Well he wasn't himself when I was talking to him." "I got a, I will take matters into my own hands, sort of vibe" from him. "What was the name of this company?" Chad asked. "It was Mylo Distribution Center." "Okay thanks Frankie ..I will check into it." "As for the order don't do anything until I talk to Sonny, Okay?" "Will do." "Hope you find him soon." Catch you later." and Frankie hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Will asked. "Something about a product Sonny ordered but Frankie no longer carries and how he found some of it and he wanted to know if Sonny wanted him to order it for him." "Was it tea he was talking about tea?" "He didn't say." "So what is this about you and Sonny?" "Never mind that...what did Frankie say?" "He just said that he thinks that Sonny not being here might have something to do with this product thing." "Did he say why he thought that?" "Will asked with concern in his voice. "Just that Frankie gave him the name and number of the company Sonny was asking about." "So what, why is that a connection?" "Frankie thinks that because the company is run by recent released criminals that Sonny might be in some sort of trouble."

"Will runs back to the office and starts to look around. He sees all sorts of notes and numbers scratched onto a pad on Sonny's desk. The bottom half of the top page has been torn off. "What are you looking for Will?" "Chad asked as he arrives at the office. "I don't know, anything." "I know what Sonny was doing ..and he was doing it for me even though I treated him like crap." Will moves the pad to see if there is anything under it and he jars the mouse on the desk. The computer screen lights up on the last page Sonny was looking at. "Was the company Frankie was talking about called Mylo Distribution Center?" "Yeah how did you know?" Will turns the screen toward Chad. "Because he was looking it up on the internet?" "Will looks down at the pad and sees a deep indentations on the page. They look like words that were written with a lot of force on the paper. He holds the paper up to the light and tilts it to see if he can see what the words are. He reads it then looks at the computer screen. "Sonny wrote the address down of that company on this pad." "Okay Sherlock...what does that mean?" "It means that he probably went to that company to confront someone or do some looking around." "Why would he do that?" "It is a long story Chad and I don't have time to give you all the details." "Will writes the address on a piece of paper and heads out the door. "Will where are you going...?" "I am going to find Sonny."

Sonny still leaning against the door and hears voices on the other side. "So what are we suppose to do with him." "He hasn't told us." "He wants to come here himself to see him but with that around his ankle he can only go so far." "He is talking to his lawyer about getting permission to come here pretending that he needs to earn some money and he knew about this place..and all that shit." "So what do we do with, him." "Just leave him there for now." "He is probably still unconscious or hell, dead." "I hit him pretty friggin hard." "Should we check on him in case he is dead?...we are going to need to get him the hell out of here if he is." Sonny realizing that they are coming in again and tries to move as fast as his pain will let him to the place he was before. He starts crawling but he hears the sound of a metal sliding against metal. So he just lays down on the floor hoping that they won't notice that he has moved from the place they dropped him." He sees the room light up through his closed eyelids. And then hears footsteps coming up behind him. He lays perfectly still trying to slow his heart rate down. He feels someone's fingers on his neck. "Yeah he is still alive." "But is he going to stay that way?" the voice outside the room says. "Hey I am not getting involved in no murder." "You friggin idiot...you are already involved." "This asshole bites it then we are all murders." "Remember accessory after the fact shit." "Damn man who the hell was your lawyer?" "Come on get out of there we have to lock up." "What are we leaving him here all night again." "Well what you do think we should do dumbass invite him to dinner?" Sonny's see the light fade and then go out again as the door is closed again. He can hear the two guys talking as they leave. The voices start to fade but Sonny can hear the one that was in the room with him say...look man I am not going to go down for a murder and that's it." "Shut up you...


	76. Chapter 76

Will gets to his car but before starting it he calls his computer guy. "Hello?" "It me Will...I need your help fast." "You know I don't like to do things like this over the phone." "Yes I know...but this is an emergency." "What is it?" "Can you trace a cell phone through GPS?" "Yes I can..but it will taken a little bit of time." "How much time?" "About half and hour." "No faster ...at all...?" Will ask. "I will go as fast as I can." "Why are we doing this?" "It is way too long and complicated to go into right now." "Here is the number." "I need you to find out where that phone it right now and if it is moving or not." "What is the number?" "I will call you back when I find it ...provided it is not out of range." "Well it's been ringing so it must be within range." "I'm not going to get into this with you right now...just give me the number." Will gives him the number. "Call me the second you find it's location." And they both hang up. Will puts in the address on his phones GPS and places it in the cradle on the dashboard. He sees the estimated time is going to be 45 minutes. He starts the car to head out. Just before he takes off Chad jumps in the passenger seat. "What the hell are you doing Chad?"

" I am going with you." "It sounds like there might be trouble and Sonny is my friend and partner so I am going to help." "Will doesn't argue because Chad might be right and he will want the help. Chad looks at the GPS on the phone.."so we are going to Mylo's?" "Yes." "Okay so how about you tell me what this is all about since we have 45 minutes to kill anyway." Will begins telling Chad the whole story about the sickness the tea and how he thinks this is all connected." "Damn Will ...so you guys think that someone may have been trying to poison you?" "Wait...Wait a minute." "First who would want to poison you and how could they have zeroed in on just your tea?" "I mean how could they possibly know that one particular case would go to one particular company and that only one person would be drinking it and he would be you?" "As for the who...I have an idea though I am not sure how they could have accomplished it." "As for the other part." Sonny and I were doing the testing of new products about a month ago, do you remember that?" "Yeah I remember, I couldn't do it because I was sick and couldn't really taste anything." "Well this particular tea I liked but Sonny thought it was awful so he offered to order a box for just me ..not to be sold to any of your customer." "Well when the vendor came in to pick up the results of the testing Sonny made a point of tell him that this teas sucked but that I liked it so he was going to order one case for just me." "It is my guess that since Frankie wasn't going to carry it and he knew Sonny wanted a case he called the manufacturer to find out if they knew of anyone local that might have ordered it." "They told him Mylo had, so he called over to them and asked if he could have the case they ordered and probably explained why he wanted it, giving him Sonny's story about me and how I liked it and he didn't and he wasn't going to be selling it that I would be the only one drinking it." "But that still doesn't explain how Mylo would knew who you were or why they would want to poison you." "That is the missing piece that I think is what Sonny was trying to find out." "Like I said I have my suspicions about who it is?" "Care to share them with me." "Not just yet but suffices to say I have made quite a few enemies over the last few months."

Will's phone rings and looks at the caller ID first and answers it. "What did you find?" " I have a location for the phone...but it doesn't seem to be in a residential area." "What does that mean?" "Well it seems to be in a wooded area and there are no landmarks around it...no buildings or house or anything for that matter." "Just trees." "So how do I locate it then?" "You are going to have to find a device that you can punch in actual coordinates." "Can your phone do coordinates?" "No my friggin phone won't accept coordinates." "I am sorry ...I didn't me to yell at you...I am just nerved up." "My phone can do coordinates" Chad says. "It can?" Will asked surprised. "Yeah one of the DiMera security features that comes with the name." "My friend can punch in coordinates on his phone..I am going to hand you off to him." "Give them to him please." Will passes the phone to Chad. "Okay just give me a second to get to the program...okay..go ahead." "Okay I have them, I am going to hand you back to Will." "Thanks alot for this...I owe you yet another one." "I will monitor it for you in case it moves but I think that is highly unlikely since it seem to have been in that location overnight." "Okay thanks again." Bye. Chad activates the system on his phone and sees the spot they need to get to. "Will if this is right it should be about a mile up this road and about half a mile on the right." "But this is all woods." Will is scared...Chad looks at him. "What are you thinking?" "Well I can think of only think of two scenarios here." "And they are?" "One someone took the phone and just ditched it in the woods, which doesn't make a lot of sense or two that someone took Sonny and dumped him in the woods." Will is on the verge of losing it. "Hold on a second...you said that you called him last night and the phone was off right?" "Well maybe Sonny was able to turn it on but not use it for some reason." "So he could just be hurt or"...Wait look...Will interrupts Chad. "What?" "Where does your GPS say the phone is?" "Almost directly to the right of us." "Look there a dirt road...that looks like it was made by someone and not something the city or town would have made." So Will takes the road. Chad looking at his GPS says "Okay we should be about...Look Will says. Chad looks up. "What?' "Over there ..doesn't that look like a car under all those leaves and branches?"

Will stops the car and jumps out. He starts running toward the car..."Sonny...Sonny...Can you hear us...?" Chad follows up behind. Will reaches the car and starts to pull off all of the stuff covering it up. It's Sonny's car but it is empty. Chad walks around to the other side and opens the door. "Will there is Sonny's phone ..on the floor under the steering wheel." Will reaches down to grab the phone the screen shows all the missed calls he made along with the calls from Chad and Common Grounds. Then he sees all the broken glass on the floor. He looks at the driver side window and can see shards of glass still in the window track. "Chad someone smashed this window." "They must have caught Sonny by surprise and he dropped his cell phone and they didn't notice it." "Well this could be a good sign Will." "This could mean that they grabbed him but didn't"...Chad stops talking because neither of them wants to think about it even though that is all they are thinking right now. "What about the trunk?" Will asks. They look at each other for a second the Will reaches in for the trunk release. The trunk pops and they both walk slowly to the back of the car. Chad tentatively reaches to open it very slowly. "Thanks God Will says." "So maybe they have him somewhere?" Chad says. "Well lets continue on to our original destination Mylo's. "Keep those coordinates in your phone." "We will have to give them to the police at some point."

It has been a few hours since the two guys came to check on him. The light is completely gone from under the door now so Sonny is in complete darkness. His eyes have acclimated to the darkness but he still can't see where exactly he is or what's around him. He hasn't eaten or had anything to drink in almost in two days. Suddenly he hears noises and footsteps but it sounds like just one person. He knows he can't fake still being unconscious so he decides to face whoever it is even though he hasn't the strength to put up a fight. Suddenly the light returns from under the door. He does a quick scan of the room to see if he can get any information or something he can use as a weapon. He doesn't see anything so he just sits and waits.

Will and Chad continue on to Mylo's. Both sit in silence for they remainder of the ride. They arrive and park just a bit down the road from the front of the building. "It looks like an abandoned warehouse." "Do you see any signs saying this is Mylo's?"Will asked. "No I didn't see anything." Chad response. "I am getting out and going to take a look around." "What are you nut's, in this area?" "I didn't come all this way just to sit around." "Wait look...there is someone going in alone." "At this hour?" Chad asks. "I am going to follow him." "Wait Will first we aren't even sure if this is the place and second you don't know if there might be others in there too." "You could be walking into a whole world of trouble." "Sorry Chad but Sonny could be in there so I am going in." "You wait here..I will text you when I am inside." I have a better idea...Chad says. "What? You call me right now." "Why?" "You call me and we leave the line open that way I can hear what is going on if it is loud enough." "If it sounds like you are in trouble I will call the police." "Okay." Will dials Chad. "Okay I am heading in." "You keep a lookout should anyone else shows up." Will gets out of the car and walks along side the fence. He can see the guy almost at the door. Will spots a section of the fence that is broken or was cut and there is enough space for him to crawl through. He stays low as he gets closer to the door the lone guy is going to. When he sees the guy unlock the door and go in Will staying close to the wall walks quietly to the door. He listens to see if he hears anyone talking but it is silent. Will hopes that they guy doesn't think he needs to lock the door because of what this place is and what it has inside. Just before he tries the door he notices a small plaque on the door that says their name and it is the right place. He takes the phone from his shirt pocket and tells Chad that this is the place. Will put the phone back in his pocket and reaches for the door handle.


	77. Chapter 77

Sonny is sitting on the floor waiting for the door to open. He hears the metal against metal sound he heard before and the door starts to open. The brightness causes Sonny to squint his eyes till they can adjust. "Good you're still alive." Sonny recognizes the voice as the guy who came in to check his pulse. "Disappointed?" Sonny says. "I'm here to help man, here I brought you some water and a sandwich." He walks over to Sonny to give them to him. "Look man I am not getting involved in murder and I think that is what they have planned for you...so I am getting you out of here." While the guy is talking Sonny opens the bottle of water and takes a big drink of it. "Why do you want to kill me?" "I don't want to kill you, some guy I never met wants you dead." "What about your friend from yesterday?" "He seem to know the guy." Sonny says "Yeah he does...they did some time together a few years ago." "Well enough of this talking I got to get you out of here." "Is he coming back now?"Sonny asked "Yeah he said that the guy that wants you dead can't come here himself but he still wants to see you before you're killed." "How is he going to do that?"

"Ever hear of video chatting?"a voice says. Sonny recognizes it as the other guy from yesterday. "WILL!" Sonny yells out. Will gets pushed into the room toward Sonny. "Seems your friend here came to rescue you but failed." "Are you okay Sonny?" I'm okay." Sonny replies without taking his eyes off the gun the other guy is pointing into the room."Well haven't we hit the daily double here?" he says as he comes walking into the room. "Ever see one of these...it's a laptop and this is how my friend is going to see you." "Hey Eddie get me that stool from the hall and bring it in here? " "Look Phil I told you I ain't down with killing anybody." "Just get the friggin stool before I make this a hat trick." Eddie leaves the room to get the stool. "Well now you get to see the guy that wants you dead before you die, so your curiosity will be satisfied." Eddie comes back into the room with the stool and is about to hit Phil with it when Phil turns around and shoots him. Eddie drops the stool and falls to the ground. "You two back against the wall." Sonny and Will just stare in shock at seeing someone shot right in front of them. "Get back I said." They both walk backwards to the wall behind them. Phil bends over to pick up the stool.

Once he has the stool in place he places the laptop on top of it and opens it so that it is facing him. Then he starts to type with one hand, while watching Will and Sonny. Once he stop typing he turns the laptop ninety degrees so that it is facing the wall where most of the light is shining in. You two...get over here with your backs against this wall." "MOVE." Sonny and Will move toward the wall. Phil taps a button on the keyboard and the screen lights up. Will and Sonny can read the screen..it says...connecting. Within 10 seconds a video chat screen opens up and Nick Fallon's face comes into view. "Look who we have here...the gaynamic duo." "Hello ladies." "I am betting you both thought you had seen the last me." "Am I right? "Of course I am." "Well Will...you could have avoid this whole thing if just drank more of tea." Nick laughs. "But now you're forcing me to take you both out." See Will I was going to leave Sonny alone I had no real beef with him other than the gay thing." "But you dragged him into your fucking mess and he has to pay the price for your selfishness." "He didn't drag me into anything." "You were hurting Will so you were hurting me." Sonny say defiantly even through the pain." Well I suppose I could say the same thing of Will." "He was hurting Gaby so he was hurting me." "Great logic Nick." You drag Gaby into your lies without any concern for her safety and now you both have to pay for your mistakes." Will says. "I don't think you guys realize who has the upper hand here." "I am the one running this show so shut the fuck up." "And to think this all could have been avoided if you just let Gaby and I get married and raise the child." "You did this to yourselves Nick...if you just hadn't come to the apartment and almost kill me." Will says calmly back. "No Will this could have been avoided if you just kept your gay dick in your gay pants." "I mean really Will why are you banging a chick when you're gay anyway?" "What did you forget that you were gay for moment?" "You know it looks pretty good for me to get off on these charges." Victor's lawyer is doing a great job." "I'll have to thank aunt Maggie and Victor when I am free and back with Gaby." "But now I have to deal with you two flamers." "If you had only stuck to the plan Will." "Drink the tea and die but no you manage to screw that up too." "Like everything you get involved with." "You screwed up my life, Gaby's life, Sonny's life and now with you dead your babies life." "Well at least I have kept my child away from you two." "So I am good with that." Will says. "Ah...Will...Will...Will...with you dead and Victor's lawyer on my side you don't think that Gaby will get custody of her baby?" "My uncle wouldn't allow that he knows what Will wanted and he will make sure that it is carried out." Sonny states. "Sonny did you forget aunt Maggie...she has Victor wrapped around her finger...look how she got him to drop the charge for stealing the money."

"So Nick how do you plan on dealing with the fact that we will have been murdered." "You don't think they will be looking at you for this." Nick raises his leg and shows them the monitor on his ankle. "See Will I can't go very far and I know that Victor has had someone watching me since I was release on bail." "So Victor will be my best alibi." "And if I may...how are they going to know you have been killed if they never find the bodies." "Nick remember the last time you and EJ tried to pull one over on me." "Remember how it backfired big time?" "Now keeping that in mind...do you really think that I would be doing this without someone knowing about the tea...and Sonny missing..and me going to look for him." Will is going to do some bluffing in hopes that Chad hears this all and is getting help or is coming to help. "Do you really think that I wouldn't have covered my ass?" "Yeah Will where is the cavalry now to save your ass." "Well Nick...as you'll see" Will says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cell phone that has been open since he entered the building, this whole conversation has been recorded by a friend who is just outside this building." "Well Will I am guessing either one, you're full of shit or your friend is too scared to come in." "I am guessing the former." "Well I am getting bored with all this talking I just want to watch you die." "And Will to make this as hard on you as I can...I am going to have Sonny killed first so you can watch him die." Will steps in front of Sonny. Oh really Will? that's going to stop this from happening?" "Phil can we get this over with please?" "I have things to do plans to make for when Gaby and I are together again." Phil raises the gun to fire when suddenly Chad runs in and tackles him. Just as Phil is about to go down he fires the gun. When Phil hits the ground with Chad on top of him he drops the gun and it goes sliding toward the wrestle as Phil tries to get to the gun but it is not there. Eddie is holding it and pointing it at Phil. Phil breaks free from Chad and lunges for Eddie and Eddie fires. Phil drops to the ground. Chad looks at Eddie and raises his hands. "Go help your friend." Eddie says. Chad looks over at Will and Sonny and sees Will and Sonny going down to the floor. Sonny has his arms around Will. Chad rushes over to them.


	78. Chapter 78

Chad crouches down "who got hurt?" "Will, he's been shot" Sonny says."They roll Will over and see blood running down his arm." Chad move Will's jacket off the shoulder of the arm that is bleeding. "It looks like the bullet just grazed the shoulder." "The wound is not to deep but apply pressure to keep it from bleeding too badly."Chad instructs Sonny. Will opens his eyes and see Sonny...are you okay?" "Am I okay? I am not the one that was shot." "I've been shot?" Will asks. And then the pain starts. They all start to hear the siren coming. Chad looks over at the computer screen. Nick is still on. "Oh Nick...just a heads up...you should be having visitor very...but before Chad can finish he sees the door behind Nick being smashed in and he sees Nick turn quickly to look, but is pinned down on his desk by one of Salem's finest. Chad walks over to the computer and closes it. He then goes over to Eddie ...maybe I should take this before the cops come in..okay?" Chad takes the gun and slides it to the other side of the room and he lifts Eddie up to a sitting position so he can lean his back against the wall. As he turns to go back to Will and Sonny five cops come running in guns raise. "It's okay guys...I am the one who called you."Chad says with his hands raised. "Chad DeMira." The guy on the floor has been shot but it doesn't appear to be fatal..yet...those two are the guys who were being held one has been shot in the shoulder it looks like the bullet grazed his upper shoulder and the guy leaning against the wall saved everyone's life." "So take extra good care of him." One of the officers leans down and picks up the gun off the floor. A paramedic comes over to attend to Eddie and another goes to Will. One of the officers reaches down to check for a pulse on Phil and announces "This one is gone." Chad walks back over to Will and Sonny. The paramedics tells them that Will will be fine but that Sonny may have a concussion they are taking them both to the hospital.

"Chad what the hell are you doing here." Sonny asks while the paramedics bandage Will's shoulder and then walks over to help put Eddie on a gurney. "Hey I heard one of my friends was in trouble so I came to help." "Beside why would I want to miss all this fun." "I would have come in earlier but I wanted to give the cops time to get here." "But once I heard Nick tell that dude to kill you I couldn't wait obviously." The paramedic comes back. "Can you both walk or do you need gurneys?" "Will says I think we are fine." "We'll walk out."

As the three are walking out Sonny asks. "How the hell did you find me." "Oh you can thank Sherlock Holmes here and Frankie." Chad says. "Frankie?" "How the hell did Frankie get into the picture?" "It's a long and convoluted story and we have 45 minute to explain it all to you on our drive back." "You sir" talking to Chad" are going to need to follow us to the station and make a statement.' And you two are going to the hospital we will take your statement there." "And your friend here can pick you up there when he is done. Chad checks Will's pocket for the keys and finds them. "Hey guys I will meet you at the hospital when I am done."

Will and Sonny ride to the hospital. Sonny is laying on a gurney in the rescue truck and the paramedics are taking his vitals. "Sir how long ago did you sustain this head injury? "I am not sure...I would say maybe 36 to 48 hours ago." "I am having a bit of trouble remembering exactly what happen and when." "What is the last thing you remember?" "I was parked outside of ...can't remember the name of the place." "It was Mylo's Distribution Center." Will says. "Thank you sir but I would prefer he answer the questions please." the paramedic informs Will.

"Oh sure...sorry." "Sir did you lose consciousness at all?" "...yeah I woke up on the floor in a dark room." The paramedic speaks into the mic he has attached to the epaulets on his coat. "Yeah Sutton we are bringing in a possible concussion and a gunshot wound." "Should be there in 3 minutes, over." "Okay 37 we'll be waiting." "Okay sir, speaking to Sonny, it appears you may have a concussion so when we get you to the hospital they are going to need to take x rays to determine how severe."

They arrive at the hospital and Will is taken to one area and Sonny is wheeled to another place. "Can't we stay together?" Will asks. "I am sorry sir but he is being taken to x ray and we are going to take you to the ER to treat your shoulder." "So if you will follow me please." Will watches Sonny being wheeled away from him. Will is brought into an area and asked to sit on the gurney. The nurse then draws the curtains around them. She ask Will to take his shirt off and he complies. "How long before you get the results of his x rays." "It shouldn't be too long and now your tee shirt please?" Will takes off his tee shirt. He flashes back to his own head injury and he is concerned about Sonny. The nurse finishes up cleaning and bandaging Will's shoulder then she gives him a sling to put his arm in. "This is just to keep your arm immobile for a little while. I would say you could probably stop using it in about a day." "Thank you." Will says. "Can I see my friend now?"Will asks. "I will check to see what is going on with him." the nurse replies. Will puts on his bloodied shirt only using one sleeve and just wrapping the other side over his injured shoulder. He sits there on the gurney...anxious to find out about Sonny.

Fifteen minutes go by and the nurse has not returned so Will opens the curtains and walks out to the nurses station. "Yes I am trying to find out about my friend that I came in with his name is Sonny Kiriakis." "Just a moment please." the nurse says as she picks up the phone. "ER Julie speaking." Hold please" ..as she puts her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, "who did you say you were looking for?" Sonny Kiriakis. She goes back to the phone. "Yes he is right here okay thanks." "Sir you can go down that hall to the second door on the right you will find your friend there." "Thank you." Will says as he rushes down the hall.

He enters the room and he see Sonny laying in bed." The doctor is writing on his chart. Will quickly walks over to Sonny and gives him a kiss. "So is he going to be okay doctor?" "Well your friend here has a moderate concussion." "He tells me that you were planning to drive back to Salem tonight." Yes we are just waiting for our friend to pick us up after we give our statements to the police." "Well at this time I don't think it would be wise to move" and the doctor looks at the chart, "Mr Kiriakis." "I would like to have him stay overnight just to be safe." "I understand doctor but I think his family would be happier if he was at a hospital in Salem." "Well sitting up in a car and all the jarring that could go on I don't think would be wise right now." "Well if you will give me a few minutes I might be able to fix that." "Will looks down at Sonny...I will be right back." Will comes back a few minutes later and tells the doctor that a private ambulance will be here within the hour to take Sonny back to Salem. "That will be fine." "Well then let me tend to our other patients." "Mr Kiriakis please limit your activities for the next few days, and I would suggest that you not be left alone for a day or two." "I will be with him doctor." Will tells him. "Fine then." "Well, have a safe trip back." "Thank you doctor." The doctor leaves the room. "A private ambulance?" "Yes I call your parents and they made the arrangement." "My mom must be freaking out." Sonny says. "Well I don't think she was too pleased with me let's put it that way, but I told her that you had a moderate concussion and they wanted to keep you here and she wouldn't have it so she told your uncle Vic and you can guess the rest." "Well I will have a lot of explaining to do when I get home." "Sonny I am so sorry this happen to you." "It was all because of me and what I have gotten you into." "Will you didn't get me into anything ..I bought a ticket on this ride." The door opens and two police officers walk in. "We are here to take your statements." "Okay we are ready." Sonny says. "We will need to speak to you separately." "Will looks at Sonny..."they are determined to keep us apart." Will says. "Not for long they won't Sonny says." "Will leaves the room with one of the officers and the other stays behind to interview Sonny."

Once Will has completed his statement he leave the room they used and he see Chad. He explains the situation and apologizes for making Chad drive back alone. "It's cool man...not a problem." "This is the most fun I have had in a long time." "I will see you back in Salem." "Take care of each other." Chad says as he leaves. And Will walks back to Sonny's room.


	79. Chapter 79

The private ambulance arrives to take Sonny and Will back to Salem. Once they are on the road the attending EMT tells them that they won't be going to the hospital they will be going to the Kiriakis home directly. Sonny looks at Will ..."That would be my mom giving orders." Sonny says. Fifty minutes later they arrive at the mansion. Sonny is wheeled into the house and brought to one of the guest rooms. With Adrianne and Justin and Will following. Sonny is set up in the guest room and the EMT's leave.

Sonny are you comfortable? Adrianne asks. "I am fine mom...I could have gone home." "The only reason they wanted to keep me was they didn't want me to be jostled around in the car on the ride home." "All the doctor told me was to take it easy for a few days and to have someone stay with me for one or two days." "So there was no need for this fuss." Sonny says. "Well since you have to have someone around for a day or two it is a good thing we brought you here." Adrianne says. "Mom, Will was going to stay with me I would have been fine." Adrianne turns to look at Will with evil eyes. "Will I think we are all set here..so you can head home now." "Adrianne that was uncalled for" Justin says. "Mom that was rude." Sonny says aggravated. "Will I am sorry for Adrianne's behavior...she is just concerned about Sonny." Justin tells him. "I am just saying that he doesn't have to hang around to make sure you are okay." "I am sure he is tired too and would like some rest." "Well it sure was nice of you to ask about his gunshot wound." "Oh I am sorry ...and how is your arm?" Adrianne asks feigning interest. "It was my shoulder and I am fine." Will says politely. Sonny throws off the covers and proceeds to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" Adrianne asks. "I am going home and Will is coming with me." Sonny tells her without hiding his anger. "Sonny it is okay...I will leave.."Will you don't need to leave, stay...please" Justin says as an attempted apology for his wife's words. "Thank you sir, but Sonny you don't need to be moving around, just stay here and get some rest." Will says as he walks over and gives Sonny a kiss goodbye.

Sonny looks at his mother and he is seething. She doesn't know what to do..so she stops Will as he is heading out. "Will I am sorry for my behavior please stay?" "No that is fine Ms Kiriakis." "Will leans a bit so he can see around Adrianne to Sonny." "I will talk to you tomorrow Sonny..I love you." "I love you too." Then Will leaves. Adrianne is afraid to turn around to look at Sonny. But Sonny doesn't need to see her face to say what he has to say. "The way you just treated Will, I take back what I said a moment ago. That was beyond rude and completely unfair." "I will have you know had it not been for Will and Chad I would be dead right now." "But no you still have your chip on your shoulder about Will despite what you say." "Sonny I am sorry." "Just leave mom"... "Sonny I am really"... but Sonny interrupts..."JUST LEAVE." "She stands there for a moment looks at Justin but knows she can not make up for her behavior so she leaves. Justin stays behind. "Sonny she is just upset that you got hurt." "Dad she blames Will for this...and this was all my doing...I screwed up not Will."

Will is at the bottom of the stairs and approaching the door when he hears Victor. "Will could we see you for a moment please?" Will turn around and sees Victor standing in the doorway to the parlor. "Certainly sir." Will walks toward him. As he turns to walk into the parlor he see Maggie sitting on the couch. "Will I want to thank you for what you did for Sonny." "I understand that they were planning to kill him." "If you and Chad had not shown up he might be dead now." "By the way how is your shoulder?" "It is fine sir." "I just have this sling on to keep it immobile for a day." "Thank you for asking." "And if I may thank you for sending that ambulance to take us home..Sonny and I really appreciated it." "Well you're welcome." "Now I am going to take my leave, your aunt Maggie has some things to say to you." "You have a good evening Will." "You too sir."

Will's eyes lock on Maggie. "Will I just wanted to say that I"...excuse me aunt Maggie, Will interrupts." "I am guessing that you want to apologize to me, am I correct?" "Yes Will it was"...excuse me again...I am sorry...if I may save you the time...you and aunt Hope have made it clear through your actions recently that you hold me in low regards within this family so I will say to you what I said to aunt Hope...I won't need your apology because I can't accept it. I think going forward we can limit our interactions to family function and leave it at that." "I don't say this to hurt you I say this because I can no longer see you in the same light as I did." "So your apology won't be needed." "I hope you can understand why I would feel this way." "I am sure if someone in the family was putting up roadblocks in front of you and was siding with someone else against you, that you would feel the same way." "So if that was what this meeting was to be about then I guess we are finished." Will stands to leave..."Will I am truly sorry that my actions caused this all to happen." Will doesn't respond he simply walks out of the room to the foyer.

Adrianne is coming down the stairs, she reaches the bottom just as Will gets to the door. "Will can I"...Will pretends he doesn't hear her and walks out. Maggie comes out of the parlor as Adrianne calls to Will and sees Will just walk out. "Welcome to the club." Maggie says. "Don't expect any forgiveness from him in the near future." Maggie tells Adrianne. "Well I suppose I deserve the treatment." Adrianne says. "You and me both" says Maggie.


	80. Chapter 80

Will leaves the mansion physically and emotionally drained. He thinks about where he stands...with Sonny, with his own family ,he even thinks about how he feels about himself. He does feel like he has caused alot problems and hurt a lot of people but he also knows that many of his actions were self-preservation. So he makes a decision and he knows it is rash but perhaps that is what he needs will do what his gut is telling you. The car comes around and he gets in and is driven home.

Sonny is in the guest room still fuming over what his mother did to Will. His father tried to explain why his mother is behaving the way she has been. But Sonny is not buying it at all. "Dad I hear everything you are saying but mom has been against Will since I started seeing him." "So this being a one off situation is not true." As Sonny is talking to his dad his cell phone rings. He checks the ID and sees that it is Will. "Hey Will...I am so sorry about my mom". Justin leaves the room to give him some privacy. "I don't know what is wrong with her..she is completely wrong about you and this whole situation." "Sonny...Sonny...don't worry about it okay?" "It is what it is." "I just called for two reasons...one I spoke to Chad and had him give the coordinates to my grandpa so they could locate your car and get it back to you." Will tells him." Oh I completely forgot about the car." "Guess my brains were more rattled than I thought." Sonny said. "But you said you had two reasons to call."

"The second reason is not so easy to tell you." "What is it Will?" "You can tell me." Sonny says. "I don't want to do this over the phone but I just think it would be easier this way." Sonny does not like how this is sounding. "Sonny I am all screwed up...I have messed up so many lives, yours, mine, Gaby's..."Will" Sonny tries to interrupt...Sonny just let me finished ..this is hard enough. "I have put a burden on your family on your family that you shouldn't have to bare." "So here is what I propose, I am going to try to get my act together." "I will speak to Rafe about getting Gaby out of your house and living with him." "Now that Nick is gone I think she will be less trouble." "I am going to start my job with Brady and get myself set up with them and then I am going to get my own place with two bedrooms for when the baby arrives." "I want to do this all on my own." "I know I have the job with Brady because of my grandmother so that bit of charity I will accept but I will make sure that I am an asset for them and not just a person they had to hire."

"So that brings me to you and I." "Will don't do what I think you are going to do just because my mother treated you so badly." "No Sonny..it is not just that...it is a culmination of things." "It's aunt Hope, aunt Maggie, EJ, Nick, Gaby the things I asked your uncle to do for me." "It just keeps piling up one on top of the other." "I can't keep dragging you down with me." "So I think we should take a break from each other." "Not because I want to but because I need to." "First Will, I have told you before...you are not dragging me anywhere..I want to be with you through the good times and bad." "Sonny I know you do and I love you for that." "But let's do this...we will take a break." "I will try to get my personal life in order..once I have achieved some sense of dignity again then we can see where we are... okay?" "No it is not okay Will." "You're doing this because you are tired and you were treated badly by my mom." "You're just overwhelmed right now...once you get some rest and we get a little normalcy back in our lives you will see that this is not what you really want." "Sonny I have actually been thinking about this for awhile." " I think I have been using you as a crutch for a long time." "It is time for me to stand on my own for a while." "Then when or if we resume the relationship again I will be the person I should be, someone that won't use you for support but as an equal partner." "Will, I can't accept that." "Sonny let's give it a try for awhile just to see how it goes." " Please do that ...for me?" "I can't do that Will you're too important to me to just let you go." "Sonny I am begging you please give this a try." "Who knows I may fail miserably and see that I was wrong, but it is a risk I have to take right now." "So I ask you once more please let me do this ...for me and in a way for you." "Okay Will I will do as you ask but I can't promise you anything..I can only try." "That is all that I ask." "Thank you." "Now you might want to talk to you uncle Vic about your car to see if he can't get it back soon." "What with your window being broken and if it rains you could be talking quite a bit of damage." "Yeah I will mention it to someone." "Okay...well we are just pulling up to the apartment now so I will let you get some rest." "Have a good evening Sonny." Love you...bye." And Will hangs up. He is not at his apartment yet but he ask the driver to drop him off on the next corner he is going to walk the rest of the way.

Sonny hangs up and his mother comes in. "Mom please just leave me alone." "I will be going home in the morning."Sonny says dejectedly. "Is Will going to stay with you tomorrow?" "No mom you made sure that wouldn't happen." "I don't understand, he was willing to stay with you for two days before I said anything." "Why all of sudden won't he do it?" "Because mom he just called and told me that we need to be apart for a while." "You treated him so poorly that he thinks that he is a source of nothing but trouble for people so he is going it alone." "He is going to ask Rafe to take Gaby." "So you get a win win mom." "You can go downstair and have a celebratory drink." "Well Sonny I am sorry that Will feels that way but maybe it is for"...Sonny interrupts, "Don't you dare say that, do you hear me." "She doesn't complete her sentence." "Just go mom." Sonny says as he turns off the lamp light and turns away from her."

"Well I just got told off by my son." "What do you mean?" Justin asked. "It seem that Sonny is leaving first thing in the morning and he is going home alone." "Is Will going to stay with him tomorrow?" "No will broke up with him." "What...why?" "It sounds like he is playing the woe is me card with Sonny." "He told Sonny that he was nothing but a source of trouble." Adrianne say. "Wonder where he might have gotten that idea." Justin says as he walks away. "Oh not you too." "Really Adrianne you don't see yourself as a partial cause of all this?" "She pours a drink." "Oh and he is going to see if he can get Rafe to take Gaby off our hands." "At least he can do that for us." "Well she is not going and I will call and tell him that now." Justin tells her. "Why?...let him deal with her." "Because despite what you might think or feel Sonny has never been so happy as he has been with Will and I will do what I can to make sure their relationship works..and I happen to like Will a lot."

Justin calls Will. "Will's phone rings and he expect to see Sonny's ID but it isn't his. "Hello..." "Hello Will it is Justin." "Oh hello sir..is something wrong with Sonny?" Will asks nervously. "No..no he is fine...he said he would be going back to his place tomorrow." "Is someone going to stay with him?"Will asked. "I will stop in throughout the day and I will make arrangement for others to stop in as well so he won't be alone." "Oh good ...thank you for that." Will says. "Will I called for a reason." Okay." Will says. "Yes I heard that you were going to try to get Rafe to take Gaby." "I just wanted to tell you that that won't be necessary." "She is fine where she is and I would like to keep it that way." "Frankly Will I wouldn't trust her out on her own...and since she is carrying your baby and you are a friend of Sonny's and mine I would like to keep things the way they are." "Will starts to cry... "Thank you sir." Justin can hear that Will is crying. He thinks that a major burden has been lifted off of Will's shoulder and the crying it just a release of that burden. "Will I want you to know that we are here for you...Sonny and I will do whatever it takes to make things easier on you." WIll tries to compose himself to say thank you again...and Justin just says..."well that was all Will I just wanted to tell you that." "You call us if you need anything." "Get some rest." Goodnight."then Justin hangs up. "How nice of you to make me out to be the villain." "I wasn't making you out to be a villain but I saw no reason to include you since you have made it clear that you don't like Will." "Now if you will excuse me I am going to talk to our son."

Sonny is laying in bed with his back to the door. Justin walks in..."I don't want to talk mom." "No it is me Sonny." "Oh sorry dad." Sonny rolls over. "I just came in to tell you that I just talk to Will and told him that we would be keeping Gaby here with us that he didn't need to have Rafe take her." "Why did you do that dad." "Honestly son...Will is hurting right now in ways that I don't think we understand and I wanted to take some of the pressure off him." Sonny just looks at his dad. "Thanks dad...for everything." "Well you get some sleep." "You are going to need your rest if you are going back to your own place tomorrow." "Why would I need rest for that." "Because you are going to have round the clock visitors to keep and eye on you for the day." "Dad, I am not even going to argue with you about that." "Good because you would lose." Goodnight" Night dad.


	81. Chapter 81

It has been two weeks since Will told Sonny that they needed to take a break. It has not been easy for either of them. Sometimes at night when Sonny is closing Will will stand outside and just watch Sonny working. He can see that Sonny is not himself and wants to go in and talk to him but he is determined to make this new avenue in his life work before he brings Sonny back into it.

Will started working at Basic Black a week ago. In that week he has learned a lot and enjoys working with Brady. He thinks that Brady has been going easy on him so he talked to Brady about it and as he said to Sonny, he doesn't want this job as a token gesture that he wants to earn his pay. Brady understands but tells Will that he hasn't been going easy on him...it is just this is a slow time for them and that when things start to pick up again he will wish that he was going easy on him.

John gave Will an advance on his pay so that he could find an apartment. Will found one not too far from the coffee house. He starts to move in today. Since he doesn't have very much right now it will be a quick move in. Sami had Lucas bring Will's bed over to his new place. Marlene offers to help him get some furniture but Will declines. He tells her that he want's to do this on his own. She understands but insist that it will be a housewarming gift. The apartment came with a stove and refrigerator but little else. So Marlena takes him out to pick out a living room set.

"So do you have idea what your taste are?" Marlena asks. "I never really thought about it before." Will says. "But I do know that it can't be fancy." "I would like just plain durable stuff." Will says. Marlena looks at him. "Good heavens Will you make it sound like you are furnishing a log cabin out in nowhere land." Will laughs ... "I will have the baby pretty soon so why get anything fancy." "Well you do have a point there I suppose." They arrive at Salem Home Furnishing and start to look around. Marlena keeps pointing out things that she would like and Will just laughs..."Grandma do you really think I single guy with one child would have something that frilly in his apartment. " "Well I suppose not." "So what do you like then." Will starts to scan the different living rooms they have set up and he sees Adrianne and Maggie in the Nursery area. "Maybe we should look someplace else." "Will the only other places that you can really look is at consignment shops and I won't have you buying used furniture."Marlena says. Will puts his head down and turns away. "No ...used furniture would be fine grandma I don't need anything new or special." Marlena notices that this attitude change came on suddenly. She sees that something has him upset. "Will what's wrong?" "You seem upset all of a sudden." "It's nothing grandma can we just leave please." Marlena is about to say something when she hears Maggie. "Marlena, Will what are you two doing here?" Will just walks out the door. "Well we were looking for a living room set for Will's new apartment but I guess he doesn't like the choices in here." "I am afraid that might be our fault Marlena." Adrianne says. "Your fault why would Will not liking the furniture in here your fault?"

"Well it is not the furniture he doesn't like...it's that he doesn't want to be around us." "I don't understand." "I am afraid that we have been let's say less than kind to Will lately." Maggie says slightly embarrassed. "I am still not following you...what do you have against my grandson?" "Maybe you should ask Will about that." Adrianne suggest. "No I am asking you." What do you have against my grandson." With a great deal of hesitation they each tell their story regarding Will. Marlena is furious but controls her temper. "So let me see if I have this straight." "You Maggie protecting your nephew Nick put my grandson in danger to the point of almost death." "Do I have that right?" "Well that certainly was not my intention..I was just trying to help Nick out."Maggie states for clarification. "At the expense of Will." "And you Adrianne think that Will is bad for your son so you insult him numerous times I might add." "Well I just felt"...Marlena puts her hand up to stop Adrianne from talking. "Stop talking Adrianne I don't want to hear anymore." "Between the two of you you have manage to ruin the lives of two people that love each other because you thought you knew what was best." "Well now I can see why Will would want nothing to do with you." "So tell me Adrianne is Sonny happy now ..now that you have made his choice for him?" "And you Maggie...is Nick the shining star that you thought he was." "Will is your nephew too, yet you turned your back on him and sided with a killer." "Well ladies you should both be very proud of your accomplishment." Marlena doesn't give them a chance to explain she simply walks out of the store.

Will is sitting in the car shaken a bit. He hadn't seen them since that day and to be face to face with them was more than he wanted to deal with today. Then he thinks about what he saw. They were in the nursery section. Perhaps trying to buy there way back into his good graces because they realized their mistakes. But Will is not buying any of it. Marlena gets back into the car. " I don't think they will be staying much longer so we can wait for them to leave and then finish what we started or we can go back in there and just say to hell with them both." "It is up to you." Will is thankful for his grandma's support. "We can go back in, screw them." "I am going to run into them around town so I may as well get it over with so we can set the boundaries." "Good for you...let's go."

Marlena and Will enter the store again and look around. "Will finally sees something that will fit his personality and will be durable." Marlena walks over to him..."Oh good God...industrial chic." She says. "Hey it is what I like...you asked." They look at each other and laugh. As they are testing it out Adrianne and Maggie come over and Will simply looks at them and then continues to talk to Marlena. "So this is the set." Will says. "Well it is your apartment and you have to live there so I guess this is the one." "Let me get the sales person to write this up and make arrangements for a delivery." Marlena gets up and walks away to find a sales clerk. "Will we just wanted to apologize for our behavior." Will continues to check out the other pieces as if neither women are there." "We purchased a nursery set for the baby when it arrives." Will stops and turns to them. "I will say this once." "Whatever you bought return it I will not accept." If it shows up at my door I will either have it returned or donate it to a needy cause." Then Will just walks away. Leaving both women speechless.

Sonny is at the coffee house. Since Will called for this break Sonny hasn't been able to concentrate. He has screwed up orders spilled a few drinks behind the counter and been short with the help. He knows he has to get out of this funk but he never thought that Will was serious. He just thought that Will was in a bad place at that moment but would feel better once he got some rest.

It starts to slow down so he decides to just take a break and sit down for while. "Hey handsome." Sonny looks up but not with a happy to see you face. "Yes mom...did you want something." "Well that"s no way to greet your mother." Sonny just looks at her with a are you kidding me look. "Well I just wanted to say that I ran into Will today." Sonny brightens up immediately..."How is he...did his shoulder heal okay...where was he...did he look good..was he happy?" "Well Maggie and I went over to the furniture store to buy him a nursery set for when the baby was born." "Really and where is he suppose to put that in his mother's apartment." Sonny asks sarcastically. "Well he was there with Marlena buying furniture for what appears to be a new apartment."

"What?...Will moved out of his mom's place?" "It would seem so." she says. "So that must mean that he started his job at Basic Black." "Good for him."Sonny says. "Well good for him but not so good for Maggie and me." "When we told him that we bought the nursery for him...he told us to take it back and that if is showed up at his door he would give it to a needy cause." "Good for him again." "Sonny that was uncalled for, we were trying to make amends for what we did." "Well don't bother." "I am sorry mom but you made this bed now you have to lay in it." "I don't blame him for not accepting it." "He is trying to make it on his own." "And because of you I can't be a part of that." "Sonny are you ever going to forgive me." "Well that depends mom." "On what?" "On whether he will let me be a part of his life with his baby." "And with the job you and Maggie did on him...he feels worthless, so I don't see him letting me in because he no longer feels he has anything anyone would want." "And it is my job to make him see that he is worth someones love." "As long as you stay out of the way." "That hurt Sonny."Adrianne says. "Well now you know how he feels."


	82. Chapter 82

Will has been in his new apartment for 3 weeks now. Though it was a move right in kind of place sans the furniture he has been just adding little things here and there. Pictures for the wall, lamps, dishes, etc. But he has been devoting most of his time to what will be the babies room. His mom has been helping him get things for the room. He took one weekend just to paint the room a neutral color since he doesn't know if it will be a boy or a girl. He actually took a few classes on parenting for newborns. He was the only male in the class. But he didn't care he wants to be ready for his child when it arrives. He has been talking to his mom a lot about the dos and don'ts with an infant. He thinks he will be fine once the child reaches the 3s and 4s since he had taken care of his brother and sisters since they were little it is the infancy that has him worried. The day they finish the nursery Will and Sami sat down to have a coffee on Will's second hand kitchen set.

"So do I have everything I need for the baby?" Will asks. "Looks like it...I will go through the stuff I saved from when you were born and see if any of it is usable for the baby." Sami offer. "Thanks." Will says. "Now lets have a serious talk here." Sami says. "Oh boy...can you just let me enjoy this moment for a bit longer." "Will you are going to have to look at this and make up your mind." "Everyone has noticed that you have not been yourself since you started down this new path."Sami tells him. "Mom..it is all just a lot to take in for me right now." "Will I am not playing that game with you." "What game?..I am not playing any game." Will response. "Will you have not addressed the Sonny issue in over a month now." Will gets up from the table to go to the sink to rinse out his cup. "Make yourself look busy all you want honey it is not going to stop me from talking about this." "Mom I will tell you what I told Sonny...I need to stand on my own two feet for once." "You can all say what you want...or basically lie...but I was not good for anyone." "I nearly got Sonny killed, I have all sorts of people mad at me." "I am a magnet for disasters and I am trying to change that so that I can be with Sonny or someone like him."

"Woh..Woh..Woh...someone like him?...what does that mean.?" "Mom I love Sonny I won't deny that but, and he has even admitted it to me himself, he doesn't know if he can handle being a full on parent with my baby." "Will you have to cut him some slack here." "That is not an easy thing to take on when you have spent most of your life being pretty much an independent person." "Sonny lived a completely different life from you." "He is...let's say more worldly than you." "Sonny has never really been responsible for anyone but himself most of his life." "I am not saying that is a bad thing...I am just pointing out the differences between you too." "You had a messed up mom who leaned on you most of her life." "Mom" "Come on Will we both know that is true." "So you already know what it's like to sacrifice for your brother and sisters and me." " I am not saying that Sonny doesn't have that in him...I think he does, in a greater capacity that I think even he knows." "But Will he needs time to adjust to that." "Mom, Sonny and I talked all about this." "And my feeling was that if he had doubts about being able to do this then maybe we shouldn't because I don't want my baby to become attached to someone who won't be there for the long haul." "I know what that's like and I don't want that for my child." Will says. "I see your point honey but there are no guarantees in life." "Pretty much everything is a crap shoot." "And right now at this point the cards are stacked against you but you are changing that for the better." "So let me ask you something are you not going to enter into a relationship with anyone if they can't guarantee that they will always love you and the baby?" This question sort of throws Will. He hadn't thought about that. " Will?...will you forgo a relationship completely with anyone if they can't give you a guarantee that they will be there till the end?"

"Mom let's just change the subject please?...I was feeling good about the room and the apartment and now you are dragging me down." "Will that is not my intent but it is my intent to get you to see that Sonny loves you..and despite what he says now I know that once you have this baby he is going to be there one hundred percent." "Okay mom..I will think about it." "What does that mean exactly?" "Are you just going to sit in your apartment and over analyze this and never reach a conclusion." "You can still have Sonny in your life and stay on the path you are on." "And right now I think you need that balance." "You need him like he needs you." " Duly noted Mom." "Great...in Will speak that mean...shut up mom...I will do what I want." "Mom I truly understand what are you saying I do...but I have to do this on my own." "I hope to have Sonny back in my life soon but right now I have to focus on me and the baby." "Will would Sonny be such a distraction that you can't have him in your life too?" "Mom it has nothing to do with distraction it has more to do with who I need to be right now and going forward." "And that is the end of this discussion." Will say. "Fine...but I will throw my last two cents in...I think Sonny could be in this picture and you can still achieve what you want to achieve." Sami says. "Well I am heading home Lucas should be bringing the kids back in an hour and I need to shower..I stink." Sami says. "I was going to mention that to you...phew." "Okay wise ass...you're no bed of roses yourself." "Come here give me kiss goodbye." Sami tells him. "Will gives her a hug holding it a bit longer that normal.."Thanks for all your help mom...it means a lot."Will says. "Hey you're bringing my grandchild here so it has to be just right." "Get out of here" Will says jokingly. "Okay I am going, love you" Sami says as she leaves. "Love you too." Will responds.

Will goes back to the nursery to survey his work. He sits down on the new rocker and just thinks about how his life is going to change forever and he worries about whether he will be a good dad and give his child everything that he or she will need. He leans forward on the rocker and puts his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and cries just little...speaking to himself he says..."I hope I am good enough for you little one." He let's it all out for a few minutes then gets up and showers, dresses and heads out for something to eat.

Will is sitting in Brady pub having a burger, fries and an iced tea. "Hey there Will...how are things going?" Will looks up to see Justin. Will jumps up to greet him. "Oh hi Mr Kiriakis." "How are you doing." "Doing okay...how about you?" "I'm holding my own." Please have a seat...join me." Will offers. "Well I can only stay for a little while, I am picking up take out." "If you don't mind me asking sir...you said you were doing okay...is there something wrong?" Will asked. "Well Will it is not so much me as it is Sonny." Will knew this was coming but he has to hear him out considering all that he is doing for him. "Is he okay...is there something wrong?" "Does it have to do with his concussion ...because I have seen him at work and he seem..." Will catches himself but knows it is too late. "Oh so you have talked to him?" "Justin asked. "Well...no... not actually talk to him."Will says. "I don't follow." Justin says puzzled. "Well you know..I have seen him around and he seems fine." "You have seen him at work but you haven't talked to him." "I don't get it." Why wouldn't you two just sit and talk over a coffee or something?" "Well to be honest I have walked by the coffee house a few times and seen him in there and he seems fine."Will says. "Will that was some fancy foot work you just did there." "Excuse me." Will says with a I don't know what you mean look. "Will you can't walk by Sonny's place you can walk to Sonny's place but you can't walk by it...so either you haven't actually seen him or you have been watching him without him knowing." "I am going to guess the latter and I am guessing that it is hurting you not being with him just as much as it is hurting him." "I am sorry for lying sir...yes I have been checking up on him..to make sure he is alright." "Well Will I can tell you he is not alright and I am going to guess neither are you."

"Sir please believe me when I say this." "I don't want to hurt Sonny intentionally...I still love him very much...but I am trying to be a better person..a more responsible person...someone that he can be proud to be with." "And right now I am focusing on that and getting ready for the baby." "I hope soon that I will be the person that Sonny deserves." "I get that Will but you can't let things like what my wife said or what your aunt did to you make you think that you are not worth him." "Will I never interfere with Sonny's love life one because it is not my place unless he ask an two..I am no shining star in the relationship game." "But I will say this...you have brought more happiness to Sonny's life then all his travels and other relationships combined." "Excuse me Mr. Kiriakis...your order is ready." "Okay thank you I will be right there." "Will I admire your determination ...but I think you can still get what you want or need and still be with Sonny." "Now that it just my opinion but for your sake and Sonny's please consider that for me will you?" "I will sir...and your are the second person today that has told me the same thing." "But before you go..I just want to say...I can not tell you what you did for me the day you called to tell me that you would keep Gaby until the baby was born." "Will you are under a lot of pressure and I want to do what I can to help you with that." Thank you very much sir that is more than generous on your part." "Nonsense...that is what friends do." "Well I better get my food before it get cold." I will put this out there just in case...I am actually meeting Sonny for lunch." "We are eating in the square...so if you happen to stop by neither of us would mind." "I will have to think about it sir." "But please give Sonny my best." "Will do Will." "Enjoy your lunch." Thank you you too." Will stands up with Justin and they shake hands. And Justin leaves.


	83. Chapter 83

Will finishes his lunch and leaves the pub. As he is walking he wonders if Sonny and his dad are still at the square. So he detours so that he can walk near the square to see Sonny but not actually let either of them see him. He stands just inside the stone archway so he can watch Sonny. Sonny enjoys time with his dad but Will notices that even his dad is not cheering up. Will wants to help but he wants to stick to his guns on this. He thinks he is close to being ready to show Sonny a better Will than before. But he doesn't feel that he is there just yet.

"What are you doing Will?" Will is startled. "What...oh Abby...hi I didn't see you there." "Apparently...what were you so intently watching that you didn't notice me?" She stands where Will was and looks out at the square and sees the reason for the distraction on Will's part. "Will how much longer is this going to go on?" "You are both miserable and you could both be so happy if you just let it happen." "Gaby it is not that easy." "Actually it is Will you just won't let it happen." "I am sorry to say but you are being selfish and childish." Will is taken aback at Abby's bluntness. "Don't hold back Abby why don't you tell me how you really feel." "Knock it off Will." "I am not going to coddle you like everyone else has." "You need to grow up." "How can you expect to have a real relationship if you crawl into your shell every time someone throws you a curve ball?" "Abby I know you think you know what is going on but you don't." "Then tell me Will...what don't I know?" "What possible reason could you have for putting my cousin through this hell." "It's to complicate Abby." "It's too complicated, is just another way of saying you don't have a reason so you just let people think you do." "I can't tell you how disappointed in you I am Will." "And I am hurt that you could do this to Sonny." Abby turns to walk away but Will grabs her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Let me ask you something Abby." "If you were in a relationship and your actions repeatedly hurt your partner and the only way to correct that is to fix yourself before you hurt them anymore...would you do it." "Will that is BS...and you know it." "What has Sonny said or done to indicate to you that you are hurting him?" "That is just an excuse and the sad part is Will ...is that you know that but you insist on continuing this mean game."Abby says as she stomps off.

Will is hurt that Abby could feel that way about him. He does not want to hurt Sonny, yet he is and he can see that. He wonders if his mom and Justin are right...that he can have Sonny in his life and still work at improving himself at the same time. So why is he doing this he wonders. Will thinks that Abby is right he is being mean to Sonny and it has to stop...he loves him yet he is allowing him to be so sad. It has to stop.

"Hello Sonny...Mr. Kiriakis...mind if I join you? "No not at all Will please have a seat." "However I have to get back to the office...I have a meeting with a client that I just remembered." "But you haven't finished your lunch sir." Will says. "I had a big breakfast today." Justin counters. "Well Sonny I will talk to you later." Justin says as he leaves. "Will as always a pleasure to see you." "Have a good afternoon boys."Justin says as he leaves.

"So you haven't said hi yet..." Will says to Sonny. "I am sorry but I am in shock right now...it might take a few minutes to find by bearing. "Well while you are doing that...let me say...I am sorry I have treated you so badly these past few weeks." "I thought that I needed to go this road alone, and in thinking that I hurt you." "And for that I am very very sorry." Sonny finally has the words he wants. "Will normally I would say that it is okay...but it was not okay...you put me through hell these past few weeks." "I was beginning to feel that you were never coming back to me...and that made me feel sick." "How could you do that to me so callously." "Sonny I know it may have seemed that way but that is not what I was thinking at all." "I thought that I had to do this all alone in order to get where I wanted or needed to be." "But three people today said the same thing to me and that last person minced no words." "And who were these perceptive people?" "It started with my mom this morning and your father at lunch"..."Wait... my father weighed in on this?" "And he was the most diplomatic of the three." "Who was the last one?" Sonny asked. "Well let's just says your cousin doesn't think too highly of me right now." "She just read me the riot act over there." "Frankly, I didn't think she had it in her." "But I was dead wrong." "I do not want to tangle with her again in the near future." "I'll have to remember to send her some flowers." "You should send her snapdragons." She torched me but good." "So will you accept my apology yet again." Will pleads. "Yes but just so you know..I will never let you take yourself away from me again...and I am not joking Will." "I will beat down your friggin door if you ever do this again."

"So other than the obvious...how have you been?" Will asked. "Well regarding the obvious...I can finally breath again." "So that's a good thing." "But other than that...not much has changed." "I guess I can't say the same of you though." "How are things at Basic Black?" "Well it was a rocky start..I think they were going soft on me even though they claim they weren't." "So I had a talk with Brady and things have changed for the better." "But other than that I like it." "I certainly like the paycheck that's for sure." Hey listen I don't want to cut this short but I have an idea." Will says. "Yeah what's that?" "Well I got a new apartment and you haven't seen it yet so why don't you come over tonight say seven and let me cook you dinner." "You cook me dinner?" Sonny says with sarcasm. "I can cook...and unlike your place I actually have food in mine." "Oh that was a low blow." "You know I eat out all the time." "Yeah well let's see if we can't change that." "So where is the new place?" "Well it's called Crandall Court and if you stand on the rooftop you can see your coffee house." "It is two streets up from here." Will says as he points in the direction. "So you can leave your car at the coffee house and walk over." "And are you going to drive me back?" "Maybe after breakfast." Will says. "Now that sounds like a plan to me." Sonny says with a big smile. "It has been so long..I hope I remember what to do." Sonny says. "Well I will be there to show you the way should you get lost." "Well let me walk you back to the coffee house...walk I am going to be floating back now." "Will laughs as he stands up and takes Sonny's hand.

"What the hell drug are you on and where can I get me some." Jemma asks Sonny . "It's called the Will Horton..and it was made special for me...and I have an unlimited supply." "So go find your own and leave my Will Horton alone." "You know I would do him...gay or not." Jemma say. "Yes you have told me repeatedly." "But you have the wrong equipment." Sonny says. "I could turn him." Jemma says laughing. "Try it and you may not live to see the sun shine again." "Okay...okay...hands off the property." Jemma says. "Yeah your hands but not mine." "Now get back to work...I am not paying you to ogle my boyfriend." "You can't control my dreams Sonny my boy." Jemma says as she walks away. "Maybe tonight my dream will be you and Will double teaming me." "Just go please...you're killing me here." Sonny says.


	84. Chapter 84

Will has been cleaning an already clean apartment all afternoon. He washed all the dishes and silverware, vacuumed for the 3rd time, and put clean sheets on the bed. Then went out shopping for the ingredients for a Lasagna. He bought a table cloth and candles and lit some incense to make the apartment smell nice. He feels like he is going on his first date and he want's everything to be perfect. Even though they know each other intimately it has been a while and some hurt feeling ago, so he feels like he has to prove something tonight. As Will is putting the recently washed silverware in the draw the phone rings. "Hello"..."Will it's Sonny"..."don't tell me you're cancelling." "Not on your friggin life." "Here's the thing..I am going to stink from work so can I take a shower when I get there so I won't feel so gross?" "Sure...I just bought some new towels...so you can break one in." "Do you have extra clothes with you?" Will asks. "No I was going to make a quick run home when I left and grab some, then head over." "Well I can go over and grab some things if you like that way you don't have to rush around." "I still have a key." "That would be awesome then you can pick out what you'd like me to wear." "Well that would be nothing...but yeah I will go by now." Will says. "Great you know where everything is." "Don't forget socks and stuff okay?" "I won't forget anything." Will says. Sonny comes back with.."Oh and don't think I didn't catch that ...nothing...remark." "Careful what you wish for Mr Horton." "Promises..promises... Okay I am heading over to your apartment now." Will says. "See you at 7." Sonny says.

Sonny is beyond excited. Jemma has been busting on him all afternoon. "So Sonny's got a date tonight...wonder if he'll get lucky?" "Sonny and Will sitting in a tree...k..." "Okay enough already." Sonny interrupts. "give me a break...I am actually nervous here." "Why? you guys are like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly." "If I had what you have...I would be just as elated as you are." Jemma says. "But honestly Sonny I am so happy for you ...for both of you." "You guys should never be apart." "Can I ask you a serious question though?" "Oh boy...let me have it..." Sonny says with a smirk. "No seriously...how are you handling the baby thing?" "Unless it is none of my business." "Well it isn't but...I am coming around...I have been working on it within myself." "I have been planning things out." "Of course that could all change once the baby come." "But I think we can figure this out and make it work for us both." "Well I am rooting for both of you." "Thanks Jemma...now stop ...I can't handle this version of you...it is too sweet..I am going to get cavities just listening to you." "Oh shut up...I mean it Sonny ...there are no two people I would like to see together more than you and Will." "And that is all I am going to say ...because I am giving myself cavities." "See...to much of this you like this, can make you sick." Sonny says. "What time is it anyway."Sonny asks. "It is 6..what time are you suppose to be there?" Seven...and I do not want to be late."

Will went over to Sonny's grabbed the clothes and came back to put the lasagna in. He jumps in the shower, shaves, extra close...brushed his teeth, gargled and dabbed on just a little cologne.

Once finished with all the personal prep he went back to the kitchen and set the table. He placed candles on the table and stood back and looked at it. "Well it ain't the Ritz that's for sure." He says to himself." He checks the food...he determines that it is looking perfect. He timed it so that it would almost be finished when Sonny is done with his shower. He hears the buzzer and runs over...and presses the intercom button. "Hello"...It's me...so Will presses the buzzer to let him in." Thirty second later Sonny is standing at the door. "Well don't just stand there come on in." Will says.

"I will give you the 25 cent tour when you are done with your shower." "I put your clothes on the vanity in the bathroom which is down the hall first door on your left." "Okay...oh do you have an extra toothbrush I could use?" "There are two in the medicine cabinet over the sink." "Perfect I will be quick." "Don't worry ..I planned this out so that we should have a little time after you shower for me to show you around and talk a bit." Will says. "Well aren't you Suzie Homemaker." "Go take your shower I have things still to do." Sonny hurries down the hall. Will hears the water go on and he feels more relaxed now. He goes to the kitchen to slice up the italian bread and fan it out in a basket. He starts to laugh a bit thinking that pretty soon this is actually going to be his life. He will have someone he has to take care of full time. He thinks he is actually going to like it. He is still scared but he knows he can do it.

Sonny is in the shower feeling nervous and excited. Part of him wishes Will would just join him in the shower so they could get past this awkwardness they are both feeling. He wants this night to go perfectly for Will, so Will will know that he made the right choice in letting him back into his life. Sonny finishes his shower and steps out to towel off. He checks the clothes that Will brought him...and lets out a little laugh. He notices that Will chose the shirt that he said he looks sexiest in. He brushes his hair but doesn't use any product because if it gets to the point where Will is running his hands through his hair he doesn't want it to feel stiff. The only thing he wants stiff is..."Hey hurry up...you're cutting into your tour time." "I am coming"...then under his breath say..."well not yet but I hope to soon."

Finally dressed he comes out of the bathroom. "I am jealous...you have a big bathroom..that is like 3 times the size of mine." "I know...at first it was tough to get use to because the one at home was small too." "But anyway...let's do the tour then sit down." "First...this is the kitchen...just in case you didn't recognize it." "That's one of those new appliances ...it is call a stove." "I don't think you ever used one before." But anyway that is where we cook food." "Okay is this going to go on all night." Will looks him right in the eyes..."Maybe." "Okay so turn around, and this is the living room." "Nice furniture..practical." "That is what I said to my grandma." "She called it industrial chic." "So anyway...follow me..." Will leads him to the hall Sonny has already walk down twice. "This is my bedroom." "So you brought your set from home." "Yeah why not...I don't need to spend money on a new set...this is fine." "It serves it's purpose." "And down here is my pride and joy...the nursery." "Wow it looks like you have everything you need." "Yeah I bought the furniture with my mom's help, but I painted the room." "It looks great." "Nice neutral color...could go with a boy of a girl." "Yeah that's what I figured." "So there that is the grand tour." "It is not much but it will work for us." "I mean..the baby and me." "Will relax I knew what you meant." "Okay then...let's go back to the living room."

"Have a seat." Sonny sit on the couch and Will sits beside him but turns so he can face him and lean against the armrest. "So do you think you are all ready for the baby?" "God I hope so Sonny...I have been doing a lot of reading...talked to my mom...my grandma." "I even took a few classes for how to handle newborns." "I was the only guy in the class." "I asked the instructor if guys ever go to the classes..she said only one other guy has taken some classes." Sonny laughs. "What's so funny?" "Seeing me in a class full of expecting moms and I am the only penis in the room." "No I am not laughing at that...unless you would laugh at me for being that other guy." "What?" "I took a few of those classes too." Will is speechless...literally. "Will are you okay?" Sonny asked. A tear starts to fall down Will's cheek. "What's the matter Will?" "Will just leans over and hugs Sonny with everything he has. "I can't believe you would do that." "Will my boyfriend is having a baby...if I am going to be in his life I have to know what I am doing." Will releases him and sits there in silence. He is sitting up with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. Sonny leans over and runs his hands up and down Will's back. "Will you didn't think I would let you go through this alone did you?" "I am here for you." "I want to help you find your way through this." "And I will do what I have to be your support." "That's why I took the classes." "To pick up some of the slack for you." "There is no reason for you to do this by yourself." Will is wiping the tears from his eyes and cheek. "This is more than I can take Sonny." "Do you mind if we eat so that I can regain myself." "Sure...come on."

"It smells great." "Is there anything I can do...you know I am a whiz in the kitchen"...and this brings a laugh to Will. Sonny was hoping that would make Will smile. He understands what Will is feeling and he appreciate it. "Could you just grab the butter from the refrigerator and the bread." "I will take out the lasagna." Will stops and turns away from Sonny...He is crying and Sonny walks over to him...and wraps his arms around Will's shoulder. "Will I understand...I understand what you are feeling...you didn't think that I would step up...but Will I love you...and I will not stand by and watch you struggle if I can help." "So I thought the classes would be a good first step." Will turns around and hugs Sonny tightly. Sonny just rubs his back..telling him it is alright.

"Okay...I am done" Will say. "Good because I was going to have to wring this shirt out pretty soon." Sonny says. "Well it is your own fault for being so damn good to me." "Now let's eat.


	85. Chapter 85

Will and Sonny are in the kitchen. Will is taking the lasagna out of the stove and Sonny is reaching around him to grab the bread. Sonny puts his hand on Will's back as he adjust his position and Will almost drops the hot dish back into the stove. Sonny doesn't notice that his simply touch caused such a reaction in Will. It has been so long since Will has been touched intimately like that that it sends a rush of arousal through him. He finally gets the dish out of the stove and places it on trivets he has set up on the counter.

"I'm sorry I am not of drinking age so I couldn't go to the liquor store to grab a bottle of wine so I hope ice water will be okay since neither of us drinks soda." Will says. "Water is fine...besides I am not a big drinker and I want my wits about me tonight." Sonny responds. "Well lets let this cool down a bit before I cut into it...I am afraid it will fall apart if I cut it when it is too hot." "That's okay there is no need to rush anything...I have tomorrow off." "Will feels like that was Sonny's way of saying he want's to spend the night." "Do you mind if I grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator?" "No help yourself...mi casa es su casa." Will says with a smile. Sonny walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door and bends down to grab the bottle. Will is staring at his ass the whole time and when Sonny turns to ask him if he wants one he sees Will checking him out. He to is aroused and nervous at the same time. He wants to just grab Will and make love to him right now...but he wants this evening to last. He wants to spend time with Will out of the bed...but he is not sure he can hold off for too long. "Do you want one too?" Will is still distracted by Sonny's ass "Will...do you want a bottle too?" "What?...oh ...ah..no thanks I am fine." "Let's go take a seat on the couch until it cools off." Sonny says. "Sure...it shouldn't be too long." Will says with a catch in his throat.

They walk over to the couch and sit down. Sonny notices some baby magazines on the coffee table. "What are these?"..."oh a woman at work brought those in for me to read..there are actually some good articles in there that were helpful." "Check this out." Will says as he moves closer to Sonny to show him what he is referring to. When Will positions himself he has his thigh against Sonny's and he immediately start to become hard. He needs to adjust himself because of the discomfort in the position of his cock but he doesn't want Sonny to see him have to do it and draw attention to the sexually aroused state. "You know I think I will get a bottle of water." Will says as he stands up making sure that he has his back to Sonny as he goes to get the water. On his way over he reaches into his pants to position things better so he is not so uncomfortable. He opens the door and the cool air hits his face..and he stays there for a moment or two to cool off. He knows if he goes back over to sit next to Sonny he is not going to control himself so he tells Sonny that the lasagna should be ready to cut. "Will it is has been like 4 minutes since you took it out." "Oh really...it feels longer." Will stays in the kitchen leaning against the counter. Sonny turns around..."Aren't you coming back to sit down." "Sure let me just make sure I turned the oven off." Will walks over to the stove." He pretends he is looking at that digital readout showing that the stove is not on. As he is standing there he feels Sonny come up behind him. Sonny puts his hand on Will's hips and turns him around.

"Will we are not going to get through this dinner with all this heat between us." "We need to release some of this pressure..and quick." "I can see you are in the same state I am in." Sonny says as he places his hand on the bulge in Will's pants. As soon as Sonny touches him Will grabs him and kisses him firmly and with passion and need. Sonny opens his mouth and slips his tongue into Will's mouth. Will hands are aggressively grabbing Sonny. Will puts his hands on Sonny's ass and pulls his hips against his own and he can feel Sonny's hard cock pressed against his hard cock. "Will I need you to fuck me so bad right now." Sonny says between breaths. "Will doesn't break the connection between. He then starts to push Sonny toward his bedroom. While guiding Sonny he starts undressing him. Sonny kicks off his shoes in the kitchen and starts to undo his pants so they fall to the floor in the halls and his kicks his way out of them. Will now has Sonny's shirt off. Now Sonny is undressing Will..Will grabs his shirt and rips it open and they both hear the buttons popping off. He then takes the shirt off, shaking his hand to get the last sleeve to release its hold on him. Sonny undoes Will's belt and pants..he is about to pull the zipper down when Will grabs Sonny and pushes him down on the bed..and finishes undressing himself as fast as he can. When he gets down to his boxers he climbs on the bed and starts to kiss Sonny again...his hand are roaming all over Sonny's body. He put his hand on the waistband of Sonny's boxer briefs and starts to push them down. Sonny has his hand between Will's legs and he is stroking Will's cock over his boxers. Will breaks the kiss so that he can pull Sonny's underwear off completely..he gets off the bed and stands at the foot of it. He grabs Sonny by the ankles and positions him so that his feet are now at the foot of the bed too. Will runs his hands from Sonny's feet up his legs to the boxer briefs already mid thigh on him. He places his hand on either side of Sonny's thighs and start to pull his underwear off him. Sonny lifts his legs so Will can remove them completely. Will opens Sonny's legs and climbs up onto the bed with his knees between Sonny legs. Will starts to lick up the inner thigh of Sonny's right leg and then the left, stopping just short of Sonny's cock and balls. He then applies some spit to his middle finger and opens Sonny legs wider so he can see Sonny's hole. He circles the hole gently applying pressure until he places his finger on the hole and slides it in slowly. Sonny let's out a moan and then opens his legs wider and pulls his knee ups and holds them in place with a hand on each knee.

Will leans down and flick his tongue across Sonny's hole quickly. Sonny moans and begs Will to fuck him. "Will please I want you inside me...now..." "Will holds off...he puts his finger back inside of Sonny and then licks from under Sonny balls to the tip of his cock. Sonny has a shining drop of precum on the tip and Will licks it off. Will can see that Sonny is so worked that there is a little pool of precun just under his naval so he licks that off too. Sonny grabs Will and pulls him up to his face and he says..."let me taste it"...so they kiss with open mouths and their tongues exchange Sonny's precum. Sonny looks into Will eyes..."Please Will fuck me...now." "Not yet" Will says "there is more to do." So Will starts to lick Sonny's neck and slowly works his way across and stopping at the adams apple and lick up to Sonny's chin. He then kisses Sonny chin and starts to work his way down his neck again and down his chest. When he gets to Sonny's pecks...he starts to run his tongue around one of his nipples. While his hand start to pinch the other one. Will remembers how much Sonny liked nipple play. Will licks around the edge and then flick his tongue back and forth across Sonny's now hard nipple. Sonny put his hand on the back of Will's head and applies a bit of pressure telling him to be a bit more rough. Will starts to nibble on Sonny's nipple. He bite gently and then with his teeth he pulls on his nipple which make Sonny moan even louder. Sonny has his legs wrapped around Will's back and he has his heels pressed into Will's ass pulling Will's hard cock against him as it pressed on Sonny just under his balls. Sonny can't take the frustration anymore so he rolls Will over on his back and he roughly pulls Will's boxer off him. "I need you now Will...we will do it slowly later but right now I have to have you inside of me." Will reach over to the nightstand and opens the draw. He pulls out a tube of lube and a condom. Sonny takes the condom from Will and quickly tears it open and start to unroll it down Will hard cock. He then takes the lube and squeezes some out onto the tip of Will's condom covered cock and spreads it up and down the length Will's erection. He then squeezes some lube onto his fingers and reaches around and lubes up his hole...he slips two fingers inside to lube around the ring. Sonny then positions himself over Will's cock and grabs it to guide it to his hole. When he has the head on his hole he places his thumb on the front of the head applying pressure so that the head of Will's cock can pass through the tight ring around his hole. Sonny slowly sits back on it. He feels it pass the ring and then Sonny sits down on it. He leans over and starts to kiss Will as he grinds his ass on Will's cock. As Sonny rides him Will reaches down and start to stroke Sonnys cock. Will sees more precum on the head and lifts it off with his finger and goes to put it on his tongue but Sonny grabs his hand and suck it off of Will's finger then kisses Will again. Will then reaches down and places his hands under Sonny's ass to stop him from going up and down..Will start to do the work, raising his hip to fuck Sonny. He pulls Sonny down on top of him so that their chest press against each other and Will slowly rolls Sonny over onto his back.

Sonny complies by lifting his legs up so Will can fuck him deeply. "Fuck me harder Will." So Will increases his speed and depth and the sound of Will's hips hitting Sonny's ass becomes louder. Will can feel Sonny tightening his ring to apply more pressure to his cock as it slide in and out.

Sonny reaches down and grabs his cock and starts to stroke it. Will has his hands on either side of Sonny face and he leans down to kiss him. "I love you Sonny." "And I love you Will" Sonny says as he grabs Will behind the neck and kisses him more deeply and with their tongues tasting each other. Sonny wraps his legs around Will's back and tightens his hold on him. Will can feel he is getting close so he tells Sonny he has to slow down for bit. Will starts to slowly slide out of Sonny. He is now kneeling between Sonny's leg. Will starts to rub Sonny's thighs gently and then kiss his way down to Sonny's cock. He runs his tongue all over it paying particular attention to the head. Sonny is oozing precum and Will just licks it off. Will finally parts his lips and takes Sonny in his mouth and starts to suck on it as he bobs up and down on it while his hand strokes what part of Sonny's cock he can't fit into his mouth. Sonny is running his hand through Will's hair...and gently pulling on it. "Will please fuck me again...I need you inside me." Will releases Sonny's cock and slides his chest and stomach over Sonny's erection as he gets into position. He enters Sonny again and fucks him with even more intensity than before."Sonny I am very close." "So am I Will." "Just tell me when" "Now Sonny ..I am cumming...Sonny grabs Will pulling him down and kisses him while Will is in the throes of climaxing...just then Sonny starts to cum...I'm cumming Will. Will looks down to see Sonny's cum shooting from his cock. Strings of it shoot up Sonny's stomach and chest. Will leans down to lick some of it off of one of Sonny's nipples. When Sonny has climaxed completely Will pulls out and rolls off of him and collapses on the bed next to him. "I can't tell you how much I needed that Will." "God how I have missed you and being with you this way." "I could tell Will says with a laugh as he removes the condom. "I thought the reservoir tip on the condom was not going to hold all my cum." I don't think I have a drop of cum left in me." "You drained it all out of me." "But I was right there with you beat for beat." "Sonny rolls over and looks at Will and lift himself up and kisses Will more gently this time. "So do you think the lasagna is cool enough yet?" Sonny asks. "Fuck it ...we are eating it either way." Will says. "But first I need to catch my breath." Will says. "Next time we will take it slower...I just needed you so bad I couldn't take my time." "Sorry." "Sorry nothing that was incredible." "Okay now come on ...let's eat." We'll finished what we started here after we eat." Will says.


	86. Chapter 86

Will and Sonny are sitting at the table eating the now lukewarm lasagna Will made. Neither bothered to get dress other than their underwear since they are not finished in the bedroom yet. "Can I just say I that I am glad that is over." Sonny says. Will looks at him with a what the hell does that mean look. "No I don't' mean that...I mean the awkwardness we were experiencing when the evening started." "Oh and by the way this lasagna is awesome." "Who knew you could cook so good?" Sonny says. "Well first let me say ...you could be eating three day old pizza and think it taste good because you were probably starving after the wrestling match we just had." "And second...yes I know what you mean about the awkwardness. I thought that I was going to split the zipper on my pants before we got to bed." Will says. "Frankly I don't think I could have stayed at home one more night and masturbated." Sonny says. "It is fine in a pinch but there is nothing like the real thing." Sonny says with a laugh. " "Yeah think about how I felt...I hadn't even done that since we last saw each other." Will says. "Are you kidding me?" Sonny asked. "I have been so busy with work and coming home and working on the baby's room and fixing this place up and worrying about you." "I didn't have time or a desire to." Will says. "Why were you worried about me?" Sonny asked. "Okay don't freak out...but I would go to the coffee house on the nights you would be closing and watch you through the window to make sure you were okay..but you didn't seem to be, so I was worried about you." "Oh and let's add insult to injury here...your dad came into the pub today and I, like a dope, let slip that I was ..I guess stalking you." Sonny starts to laugh. "What's so funny...it sucked for me." "No I am just picturing you admitting it to my dad." Sonny says. "Yeah go ahead and laugh you jerk...I was mortified." "I think it was sweet that you were checking up on me."

"But honestly Will I was so afraid that we were never going to be together again." "This time when we were apart was the longest I have ever gone without seeing you since I have been back in Salem." "I would grab my phone and want to text you something but remembered you didn't want me to." "At night I would want to call you to come over so I could just be with you...and not even in a sexual way...just be with you." "I am really sorry I put you through that Sonny." "My thinking was all messed up...I was sending you mixed messages that day at the coffee house when you were trying to help me." "And I knew it." "On my drive home I was asking myself why was I doing this to you." "And that night I tried to reach you by phone all night but ...well you know the rest." "I can be such an asshole sometimes." "I was being childish and immature." "And I am sorry." "I know that if I had behaved like an adult you would never have been put in that position." "Can I grab some more? Sonny asks. "Of course...if you don't I will be eating leftovers for a week." "Sonny gets up to get some more." "But what you were saying Will...part of it is true...but I was not being fair to you either." "All that time telling you I was on board with your baby and I wasn't even sure myself." "That was not fair to you at all." Sonny says as he bring his second helping back to the table. "You know my mom said something to me today that really hit me." Will states. "What was that." "We talked about what you and I talked about on our drive back from our vacation." "And she asked me if I was going to just not have any relationship with anyone if it didn't come with a guarantee." "And wow that hit me like a brick." "I mean ...how selfish would I be if that is the way I thought." Will says. "I don't think you were being selfish Will...at least not selfish for yourself...you were thinking of the baby." "You're right, to bring someone into to your world who bails after the baby has become attached to them is cruel." "But to back up your mom there are no guarantees here." "Even married couple who have a child can split up." "It sucks but it happens." Sonny says. "You're right ...you're both right." Will says "Okay enough of this Debbie Downer stuff."

"Now don't laugh but..I actually baked a cake for dessert." "Frosting and everything." "You did not...get outta here." "Yup I did but we will have it later." Sonny finishes his second helping. "Man I am stuffed." "I can't remember when I had an actual home cooked meal." "I am going to say it has been since you came back to Salem...or probably even before that." "Hell you keep the take out places around here in business for pete's sake." "Half would go under without you." Will says "That's probably true." Sonny says laughingly. "It is a wonder you have the body you do with all the fast food you eat." Will says. "It's in the genes Will my boy...it's in the genes." "I know what's in your jeans...and I like it went it is me in there." "Now watch it buster...that kind of talk could get you in a heap of trouble." "You might find yourself flat on your back with your knees on my shoulders." "I'm sorry but where does the trouble part come in in that position." Will says suggestively. "Let's go find out." Sonny says. "Go ahead in I will be there in a second...and don't start without me"...Will says laughingly.

Sonny gets up from the table and takes off his boxer briefs right there at the table and slingshots them at Will who with great skill catches them in his teeth. Sonny laughs and heads into the bedroom. Ten seconds later Will come walking in with his hands behind his back. What's going on...Will?" Sonny says feigning concern. Will takes one hand and pulls down his boxers and climbs into bed. He looks down and can see Sonny is already hard. Close your eyes." Will tells him. "No... what are you going to do to me?"Sonny says with a bit of a laugh. "Just close your eyes you wuss." "Okay...but if you whip out a cattle probe we're through." Sonny says in jest. "Well I didn't know you were into kink?" Will says. "Just do it already the suspense is killing me." Sonny says closing his eyes. He feels a warmth on his cock and then he feels Will licking his cock. He opens his eyes and sees Will dripping warmed up chocolate syrup on his cock. "I thought you said we were having cake for dessert." Yeah ...you're having cake...but I'm having you."

Sonny and Will wake up in the morning holding each other. Sonny looks at Will. "I haven't slept that good in over a month." he says. "Me either." Will response. "Hold still." Sonny says "What?" Will says. Sonny leans over and licks a leftover dap of chocolate syrup off of one of Will's nipples. "You had a little something on you." Sonny says causing Will to laugh. "Okay let's take a shower...I feel all sticky." Will says. "No really? ...I wonder why?" Sonny says as he lifts up the cover sheet and looks at all the chocolate on the sheets. "Yeah...I will change them later." Will says as he gets out of bed. "Well you coming or you just going to roll around in it some more?" "Oh I am coming...I just need to get myself free from these sticky sheets." Sonny says as he exaggerates trying to pull the sheets off of him. "Yeah and not all of that stickiness is chocolate syrup." Will says with a smile. "Don't I know it but they both taste equally good to me." Sonny says as he gets out of the bed and heads into the shower with Will.

Once all cleaned and after Sonny finds all of his clothes in various places they head to the kitchen. "Sonny I have something for you." "Oh come on...we just got cleaned up." Sonny says pretending to whine. Will laughs. "No not that ...but it does sound good." Will opens one of the cupboard doors and take something out. He walks over to Sonny and tells him to put his hand out...and Sonny complies. Will puts his fist in Sonny's open palm and opens his hand so that it is laying flat against Sonny's hand. He then slowly slides his hand off of Sonny's. Sonny looks down at a key. "So I won't have to walk the 20 steps to open the door for you, when you come over." Sonny looks at Will...and kisses him. "Okay...enough smaltz ...let's go get some breakfast." Will says. They both grab their jackets and head out holding hands.


	87. Chapter 87

Will and Sonny are walking across the square on there way to get breakfast when Sonny sees his mom. Adrianne sees them and starts to walk toward them. Will sees her coming and tells Sonny he will meet him at the diner. Sonny tries to stop him but Will just tells him it is not a good time and walks away.

"So he is still in a snit I see." Adrianne says. "What do you want mom." Sonny says. "Well that is a nice way to greet you mother." "You're right I am sorry." "Good Morning." Sonny says with as much sincerity as he can muster. "So when did you two get back together." Adrianne says with a bit of attitude. "See mom that right there...that is what is causing this problem." "You talk about Will and I together with such contempt in your voice that you make it impossible to even talk to you about the two of us." "And that is what keeps me from coming over to see you." "I have to meet dad at the pub or the coffee house or here because I won't have you bad mouthing Will in front of me." Sonny says with more than a hint of anger. "Well how do you think I feel getting all my information about you second hand?" "Well I am sorry mom but you did that to yourself." "Sonny he almost got you killed." "How am I suppose to feel about someone who has so little regard for my son that he would put him in that sort of danger." "Oh my God, you just don't hear me do you...I have tried and tried to tell you that he had nothing to do with that and you just don't hear me." "So let me say this one more time and I am never going to say this to you again." "Will had nothing to do with my actions." "I took it upon myself to do what I did." "No one told me to do it, no one asked me to do it, no one forced me to do it." "And the fact of the matter is if it weren't for Will I might be dead." "Do you want to know how Will got hurt and was shot?" "He stepped in front of me when the guy was going to shoot me." "Yes mom that is right he stepped in front of me." "He was willing to give up his life to save mine." "So tell me ...how would you feel about someone who would give up their life for your son's." Adrianne is speechless, she just stares at Sonny. "Well I didn't know that."...Adrianne say almost defiantly. "That's right mom because you were blinded by your hatred of Will." "You know what mom...I can't even talk to you about this now." "If you will excuse me..I am going to go have breakfast with my boyfriend." "Have a good day." Sonny says as he walks away. Adrianne turns to watch him walking away. She realizes that she was wrong but doesn't know how to fix this.

"Hey...did you order yet?" Sonny says as he approaches Will. "No...I was waiting for you, you dope." Sonny smiles. He knows that Will is not letting his mother get to him and that makes him feel good. Sonny takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of the chair and sits down. "Sonny we need to talk about something." Will says while he is still reading the menu. Sonny starts to feel nervous. "Sure what's up?" Will raises his head and looks Sonny in the eyes.

"Sonny I won't come between you and your family"..."Will" Sonny interrupts ..."hang on Sonny give me a chance." "Okay go ahead but I get my say when you are done so go on." "Sonny one of the things I admired and perhaps am a bit jealous of is your relationship with your parents, even your uncle Victor." "You all have such respect and love for each other." "And I have thrown a wrench into that relationship with your mom." "And I can't let that go on." "So I am going to ask you a big favor." "I want you to promise me that you will go see your mom...clear that air...let her tell you why she doesn't want you to be with me...and here is the hard part." "I want you to accept that without argument." "Will"..."Sonny...I am not finished yet." Will says quietly.

"In some ways your mom is right." I have not been an easy person for you to have a relationship with...I know that and if you are honest with yourself you would admit that too." "But fortunately or unfortunately however you want to view it...we are in love with each other...and there is nothing that is going to make our hearts change." "When we were apart there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want you or need you." "I even tried ...and I mean really tried to see myself with someone else." "I had guys hit on me at work even some closer to home." "And for the life of me I could not even consider it because of how I feel about you." "Even when I am...you know...the only person I can fantasize about is you." "So bottom line is this." "Your mom feels the way she feels and honestly there is nothing I can say or do to make her change her mind so I have accepted that." "But I will not accept you not keeping the great relationship with you parents intact." "So for me please don't think poorly of your mother for how she feels." "The fact is Sonny she is only trying to do what she thinks is best for you." "There I am done." Will concludes. "Okay" Sonny says. "That's it...no protest...no argument...no holding your breath until you turn blue tantrum?" "No Will the fact is, that just makes me love you even more." Sonny say. "But I do have one concern." Sonny states. "What's that?" Will asked. "Someone we both know hit on you?" "Who is it I will punch his clock but good." "Will just laughs. "Come on let's order I am starved." Will says. "So am I...but really who was it?" Will just looks at him and laughs..."I should never have brought it up." "You bastard...now you are going to drive me crazy." "You're just too friggin sexy for me to let you out alone." "Oh for pete's sake...you already have me so let's cut the bs here." Will says. "Okay...but it is not bs." Sonny says back with a wink. "So can I take your order?" the waitress says. "Yes please." Will says.

Sonny and Will finish their breakfast and head out. "I am closing tonight so I don't have to be in until 1." "Anything you want to do." Sonny ask. "Well there is something I would like to do." Will says. "Sonny perks up..."Oh really." he says suggestively. "Oh my word...get you head out of the bed for a minute." Will says as he pushes him away playfully. "Who says it has to be the bed, remember that time in the car." "Enough...already." Will says with smile. "But that was fun." He adds. "Oh great now you got me thinking about it." "But anyway...what I was trying to say before I was lead down your sexual trail, I want to get some stuff to baby proof the apartment." "But we don't need to do that until the baby can crawl." Will stops in his tracks. Sonny continues walking but stops when he realizes Will is not walking with him. He turns around and looks at Will who has a huge smile on his face. "What...what are you grinning about?" Sonny asked. "Did you hear what you just said?" "Yeah we don't need that stuff until the baby can crawl." Sonny repeats. "Yes...you said WE don't need that stuff...WE..." "Oh I guess I did ...go figure." Sonny says. Will walks quickly to him and throw his arms around Sonny's neck and kisses him. "Well if I am going to get this sort of reaction to just saying we then I will say it more often." Sonny say jokingly. "Will pushes him." "That is the first time you have referred to us as a we when it comes to the baby." Will says. "It only seem naturally ...we are going to be dad's." Sonny says. Will walks back to Sonny and places his forehead against Sonny's and says, "I love you so much." "Right back at you sexy." They part and Will takes Sonny's hand and they start to walk again.

Will is looking in the windows at the square when he notices a reflection in the glass. He stops and squeezes Sonny's hand. "What is it?" Will point the reflection out. Sonny now see what Will is talking about. "I'm going over." Will says. Sonny grabs his arm. "Is that such a good idea?" "I have to Sonny." They look at each other. "Okay but be careful." "I will."

"Hello Gaby...how are you feeling?" Will asks. Gaby turns around sharply..and Will notices how far along she really is. To him it was just numbers but now seeing her, the number are just that only number. "Hello Will...I am fine. "The doctor says that everything looks good." Gaby says very calmly. "I am glad to hear that for both you and the baby." Will says. "And for yourself to Will." "After all this is your baby too." "I heard about what happen Will...how are you and Sonny?" "We are fine." "Will I know this doesn't mean anything now...but I just want you to know that I never thought Nick was such a dangerous person." "Even though I helped him cover up what he did to you in Sonny's apartment, I think we can both agree that it was not his intent kill you...that it was truly an accident."Gaby says. "Gaby...I do agree with that assessment." "And I am sorry that that one misjudgement on his part brought us all to this place we are now." "But Gaby...and I know you don't want to hear this or even believe it but I did what I thought was best for the baby." "And Nick's actions have proved my decision to be correct." "He was not stable...and honestly Gaby I was afraid of what he might do to you or the baby if he thought he was in danger." "So I was really looking out for you a well as the baby." "At the time Will...I thought you were just trying to be spiteful but with all this time to reflect on it...and in light of Nick's actions I can see that now." Gaby continues. "I am sorry that it has come to this." "I hope someday ..you will see that I do care about you and this baby...and that you will let me be a part of his life." Will is stunned at first. "Are you saying that it is a boy?" "Oh I am sorry I know you didn't want to know and I was going to respect that but that was a slip...I am sorry." "No it's ok...I understand...you can't repeatedly refer to him as it." "Well I will let you continue with your errands...Sonny is waking for me over there." Gaby sees him and waves...Sonny waves back. "It was nice to see you again." "Maybe I can stop by the mansion sometime for a visit?" Will says. "I would like that Will." "And it was nice to see you again too." "Good bye. "Good bye Gaby. Gaby continues on her way with her guard. And Will turns and returns to Sonnny

"So how did that go? Sonny asked. "I am not buying a word of it." Will admits. "What ...what did she say?" Sonny asked. "Oh she showed all sort of contrition about the Nick and Gaby capades." "She even let slip that it was a boy she was carrying." "So we are having a boy." Sonny says. "Sonny don't bet you chips on that fact." "She has an angle." "Will maybe she is sorry for her actions and she does feel bad."Sonny says. "Maybe she does Sonny but I am waiting for the other shoe to drop before I buy into her remorse." "Okay enough of that...on to baby proofing the apartment." Will says. Sonny is concerned for Will's unwillingness to accept Gaby's word as how she really feels. But he will reserve that conversation for when Will will be more receptive to his point of view.


	88. Chapter 88

Will and Sonny have finished their shopping for baby proofing the apartment. Sonny tried to tell Will that he bought way too much stuff but Will wouldn't listen. They are walking through Horton Square when they run into Sami and Marlena. "Well hello boys." Marlena says. "Hey grandma...mom." Will says as he gives each of them a kiss. "Hello Dr Evans...Mrs. Brady." Sonny says. "Sonny...I think at this point we can drop the Mrs Brady...just call me Sami like everyone else." "I can try"...Sonny says with a little laugh. And call me Marlena, Sonny...I think we know each other well enough to drop the formal speak." "Well again I can try...but it might take a few attempt to get there." "But thanks." "So you have been shopping I see," Sami says. "Oh yeah..and Will went way way overboard." Sonny response. "I did not..I just bought what we needed for the baby." Will says. "Will you don't even know the sex of the baby what could you buy." Marlena counters. "Will wants to baby proof the apartment." Sonny answers. "Oh good heavens...Will the baby isn't even born yet...you don't need to baby proof until he or she can crawl at the very least." Marlena says. "That's what I said but you know Will." "Let me see what you bought." Sami says as she takes one of Will's bags and opens it. "Will what the heck...you have enough plug covers to cover all the plugs in Buckingham Place." "That's what I said but he insisted." Sonny says. "Hey I wasn't sure so I guessed." Will says in a feeble attempt to justify his purchase." "You have ten outlets in your apartment, tops...what do you have here like thirty. says Sami. Will takes the bag back...hey better to be safe than sorry. "Forget it Mrs...I mean Sami...I told him we didn't need that many but" ...Sonny says. "I don't have to stand here and take this abuse from you two...back me up here grandma." Will asks. Marlena looks at him with a straight face...but can't hold it and starts to laugh. "I'm sorry honey...I would like to ...but you weren't being cautious ...you're just shy of putting your child in a plastic dome until they are 18." Marlena say. "Oh my own grandma is turning on me." Will says. Sami, Marlena and Sonny all laugh. "We still love you babe." Sonny says. "Forget about it...you can't make up now."Will says pretending to be mad.

So enough about me..what were you two shopping for..you have quite a few bags yourself there." Will asks. "Nothing in particular." Sami say. "Nothing in particular...aye...that is a hell of alot of bags for nothing in particular." Will says. "Okay we were shopping for baby things." Sami says. Will takes one of the bags. "Oh and you are on my case...what's this...it looks like you have about ten baby blankets in here...what a dozen bibs just how cold do you think this baby is going to be and how sloppy are they going to be?" Will says with a laugh. Sami grabs the bag back. "Well they were all cute so we couldn't decide." Marlena says. "I think you are all hopeless" Sonny say. "We're going to have to add on a closet to store all this stuff for the baby." Sonny says. You're probably right Sonny." Marlena says. "Well I could to stand here and talk to you all about how you are all crazy but I have to get to work." Sonny turns to Will and give him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight and we can discuss how we are going to have this baby laminated for their protection." "It was nice to see you again Dr...sorry...Marlena ...Sami, and I will see you" looking at Will " when I get out of work. " "Okay...and you'll be having lasagna again." "Sounds good?" Will dessert be the same too?" Sonny says "Count on it." Will says with a wink. "Okay you all have a great afternoon...bye." "See you later babe." "Bye Sonny." both Sami and Marlena says their goodbyes.

"Okay ...what was that about?" Marlena asked. "What was what about?" Will asks genuinely puzzled. "Sonny referring to you the baby and him in the pronoun 'we'?" "I don't really know...all of a sudden he started to refer to us as we." "But first I want to thank mom for something she said to me." "Me...something I said?" "What did I say?" "When you questioned me about was I only willing to have a relationship with someone they would give me a guarantee." "You really made me think." "And I decided you were right...I can't deny myself a chance to have a relationship because I am scared that it would fail and hurt me and the baby." "If I don't try I won't ever know what could be." "So thanks for that perspective." "And here I didn't think you were even listening." Sami says. "Well I did and that is what brought this whole thing about." "Will says. "Now grandma in answer to your question." "Sonny and I were sitting on the couch last night talking and he was asking me how things were going with the baby situation, was I ready." "So I told him what I had been doing to prepare...you know...talking to you and mom...and a lot of reading and attending classes on how to handle newborns." "I told him that I was the only guy in the class and that I asked the instructor if any guys ever attended these classes and she say only one other guy...and it turned out to be Sonny." Will say. "You're kidding?" Sami says. "I know that is what I thought but then I lost it and started to cry because he was actually planning on being in the baby's life with me." "That's wonderful Will." Marlena says. "I am so happy for you Will." Sami says. "Now I know there are no guarantees but this is a start." "We will just have to see where it goes." "So I think that is what brought Sonny to referencing of us all as being a family...and not ...Will's baby." Will explains. "So have you talked it out...completely?" "No..I am a bit scared right now because it is all new." Well that is understandable...you don't want to rush things and put undo pressure on him to commit to something he is not completely sure of." Marlena said. "That is what I thought...so for now I am just going to go on as we are and see where it takes us." "Good for you." "But I have even bigger news."

"I ran into Gaby today." Will say. "Oh...and how did that go." Marlena asked. "Surprising well I think...let me repeat that ...I think." "Why do you say that?" Sami asked. "Well she said all the right things...and I mean all the right things...almost to right if you know what I mean." "You mean like she had a practiced speech all set up for when she saw you?" Marlena asked. "Exactly." "It was too perfect." "Will maybe she has changed." "Maybe she has...for lack of a better term...seen the error of her ways." Sami says. "That is what Sonny said but I don't know...I am not buying it." "During our conversation she let slip that it is a boy." "You're having a baby boy?" "Hold on mom...that is what she let slip...so I won't put much stock in it." "Will do you think maybe you are being too cynical?" Marlena asks. "I don't know grandma...she has lied so much now I can't tell what's fact and what's fiction." "I guess my guard is up." "Well you will find out soon enough." Sami says. "I guess I am a bit gun shy...I know bad choice of word considering." "But I am scared that I will fall for her talk and allow her to see the baby and then the proverbial other shoe drops." "Well you do have cause to feel that way Will ..but keep an open mind ." Marlena says. "I will try...but I am going to keep my eyes open as well." "Well I am going back to the apartment and start baby proofing." "Oh yeah...you have to get that done right away...you gotta cover those fifty million outlets you have." Sami says. "That's it ...I am leaving..I don't need this abuse." Will says jokingly. "Okay honey...we'll talk to you later." Marlena says as she gives him a kiss. Sami gives him a hug..."I love ya..talk to you later." Bye. Good bye Will." Sami and Marlena say together.


	89. Chapter 89

It has been a week since Sonny and Will have re-established their relationship. It has been better than either of them could have hoped for. Sonny is really getting into the whole dad mode along with Will. They are talking about names for a boy or a girl since Will is not buying Gaby's story. Work for Will has been great. John and Brady have told him that he has exceeded their expectations. He's even been given a bonus for a project they gave him that came in under budget and the client loved it. Everything is going great yet he has had an uneasy feeling this past week. Every time he goes out he has a feeling like someone is watching him. He expressed his concerns to Sonny and they have both been vigilant when they are out.

Sonny is finishing up his shift at the coffee house. He is behind the counter taking off his apron and as he always does he checks the pockets to make sure he hasn't left anything in them before he send them all to the cleaners. He finds a slip of plain paper folded. He notices it is not a receipt from his order pad. He opens it and see's that it is a note. He reads it and at first thinks it might be someone playing a joke on him. Then he remembers Will talking about how he feels he is being watched. He reads the note again. This time out loud to himself. "You're not good enough for Will leave him alone." He keeps reading it over and over and then starts to feel concerned because someone got that close to him and put it in his pocket and he didn't even notice it. He folds the note up and grabs his jacket and heads over to Will's. He enters without knocking since he has a key.

"Hey babe...how was your day?" Will asks as he is folding the laundry. " It was fine, pretty busy which is always good." "But something a bit un-nerving happen." "Will stops his folding..."What? ...what happen?" "I found this in my apron when I was finishing my shift." Sonny holds out his hand with the note in it. Will walks over and takes it and opens it. He reads it..."This has to be joke...someone is just teasing you about us being together." "Will...I don't think so." "Remember how you felt that you were being watched?" "You think this might have something to do with that?" Will asked. "Will someone slipped that into my pocket at work without me knowing it." "That is a little freaky and scary." "Okay ...so what are you thinking?" Will asks. "I am not sure...but I do think there is a connection."

"Remember how you said that you had been hit on at work and even someone we both know hit on you." "What if they aren't taking your rejection to well." "Wait you think that one of the guys from my work might be, I don't know, stalking me?" Will asks. "I am not saying that it has to be someone from work but I do think that someone is stalking you...and they are not happy that we are back together." "Think about it Will when did you first start feeling like you were being watched?" "It was just after we got together again right?" "Yeah Sonny but come on...who and more importantly why would someone want to stalk me?" "Will it would be someone who is obsessed with you." "Is there anyone at work who pays particular attention to you...is alway there with you or dotes on you."Sonny asks. "Not that I've noticed." "But Sonny I think you are worrying for nothing." "No one would be stalking me...that was Gaby's dilemma and only because she was a model." "I am nobody." "Then why are you having these feeling that you are being watched?" "Maybe I am just paranoid." "I have made quite a few enemies these past few months." "Will don't dismiss this." Sonny tells him. "I think we should call your grandfather and tell him what is going on and see what he thinks." "Sonny I think you are blowing this out of proportions." "Maybe I am...but I would still like to talk to him and see what he has to says."Sonny tells Will. "Okay, if it will put you mind at ease we can go see him tomorrow morning." Will says. "It would." Sonny says. Will walks over to Sonny.."well in the meantime let me try to take your mind off of that." And with that Will starts to kiss Sonny and then slips his hand down the front of Sonny's pants. "Sonny catches his breath and looks at Will. "Oh yeah that will take my mind off of it." Sonny says as he lifts Will's tee shirt over his head and off. He then gets Will in a fireman's hold and carries him to the bedroom and throw him on the bed.

Hey Will, Sonny...what brings you down here?" "Hey grandpa." "Hello Mr Brady." Sonny says. "Can we talk to you about something?" "Sure have a seat." "So what's going on...Sonny are you having trouble at the coffee house?" "No grandpa is it nothing like that." "Sonny has some concerns that he would like to talk to you about." Will says. "Okay...what's going on Sonny?" Sonny starts. "I am probably overly concerned but I just want your professional opinion on something." "Shoot." "Well about a week ago Will started having these feelings like he was being watched." Roman looks at Will. "Well last night after my shift I was taking off my apron and I found this in the pocket." Sonny says as he holds out the note. Roman leans across the desk to take the note while Sonny tells him that he had no idea that it was in there and that it had to have been slipped in there while he was working because it wasn't in there when he started his shift. Roman reads the note. "Is this the only one you have gotten?" "Yes unless another one was slipped to me and I didn't notice it." Looking at Will, Roman says "And you have been feeling like someone has been watching you?" "Well yes...but that could just be me being paranoid." "Will tell him the other part." Sonny insist. "What other part Will?" "Sonny thinks that this might be connected to some things that happen at work." "What things Will?" "Well I have been hit on by a few guys at work and I didn't bite."Will says. "So Sonny thinks that one of these guys might be stalking me." "Well Will I think there is strong possibility." "If it had just been the feeling that you were being watched then I would chalk it up to paranoia but with this note, that changes the dynamics." Roman says.

"This note tells me that someone thinks they are a better person for you than Sonny and they want Sonny to step aside so they can have their chance with you." "Grandpa..come on...someone stalking me?" "Really why would anyone in their right mind be stalking me?" "Will you may have just answered your own question...in their right mind." "Stalkers are usually not stable to start with." "But come on." Roman interrupts "Will you have been the focus of a lot of media attention this past year which for a lot of stalkers is like catnip to a cat." "Go after someone who they perceive to be high profile." "And as of late that would be you in this town." Roman says. "Now regarding the guys at work hitting on you...I would like their names." "Grandpa that could make me working with them very difficult." "We will be very discreet." "We will just start with doing background checks on them and if any flags come up then we may have to talk to them." "But only if it is warranted." Roman says. "Will tell him about the other guy." Sonny insist. "What other guy?" "There is this guy that we both know that I think hit on me ...I don't even know if he is gay or not." "Who it is?" Roman asks. Will looks at Sonny. "Sonny you have to promise me that you won't go off half cocked and confront him."Will pleads. "I won't." Sonny says. "Sonny if you don't think you can handle it then I will ask you to leave." "We don't need this to get any worse because you can't control your jealousy." Roman says. "I promise..I won't say a word or do anything...I promise." Sonny says. Will looks at him to determine if he is telling the truth or not. "It was Eddie from the pub." "WHAT!? Eddie..." "Sonny you said you would control yourself." Roman says. "You're right...sorry..." Then Sonny adds under his breath..."that bastard." Will and Roman hear it...and stare at him. "What? Sonny says. "Okay I won't say a word." "Or do anything Sonny." Roman says. "Or do anything but I don't want you around him anymore Will." Will ignores the order. "So what do you think we should do grandpa?" "Well for starters both of you need to be very careful." "That means you to Sonny." "If this person sees you as a threat to their chances with Will then you are probably in more danger than Will." "I can take care of myself." Sonny say with slight anger. "Okay, now Will...I am going to need those names." Roman says.


	90. Chapter 90

After Will has provided the names of the guys from work to Roman, he and Sonny leave. Outside they give each other a kiss and go their separate ways. Will to Basic Black and Sonny to Common Grounds. Sonny tells Will to be careful and Will gives it right back to him.

As Sonny is walking by the pub he looks inside knowing that it is too early for anyone to be there he thinks about what he told Roman and Will. But he plans on stopping in anyway maybe on his lunch or even after work to find out if Eddie is a possibility. As Will said he doesn't even know if Eddie is gay or not.

Will arrives at the office and is heading down to his small office when he passes John's office. John is at his desk doing some paperwork and spots Will. "Hey Will...Will...can I talk to you for a minute?" Will stops and heads back to John's door. "Hi John...sure." Will says as he steps in. "Could you close the door please?" Will turns around and closes the door and he suddenly has butterflies in his stomach. He is quickly going through what he might have done wrong...was that bonus a mistake...is he being fired. After closing the door he turns back to John. "Is everything alright...have I done something wrong? Will asked nervously. "Have a seat will ya." John says. Will takes a seat but feels like it is on fire and he is about to be burned.

"First no you haven't done anything wrong." "As a matter of fact Brady and I were thinking about maybe sending you on some business trips. "First with Brady to get a feel for what they are like and then we would like to start sending you alone." "That would be great John...I would enjoy that." "Good...we are okay with that." Roman says. "Now for the reason I called you in here." "I just got off the phone with Roman", .."I am so sorry"... Will interrupts. "Sonny was all worked up over something and he wanted to talk to grandpa about it...I am really sorry about this." Will says again. "Nonsense Will ...don't dismiss this so lightly." "From what Roman told me this doesn't sound like something you should let slide." John tells him. "Brady has told me that he has seen a few guys making overtures toward you." "Yes but I have handled them, I think diplomatically." That is what Brady said too." "But let me ask you...are you feeling uncomfortable working with these guys now." Roman ask. "No...not at all." "They all seem to take it in stride none of them got angry or even upset." "They all seem to understand." "That is why I think Sonny is over reacting." "But Roman said that you feel like you are being watched." "Yes..kind of ...but like I told Sonny ...I have made a lot of enemies these last few months." "Well let me ask you this." "Do you feel like that when you are at work...within this building?" "No not at all...it is only when I am out in public." "In here everything is fine." Will response. "Well nevertheless we are sending what we have on the guys over to Roman so he can do a background check on them." "We do an internal check before we hire but Roman has access to things we don't." "So we will see what he finds." "But other than that...I want you to be careful, and alert Brady or me if anything comes up." "I will and thank you for your understanding." Will says. "Now why would you think you did something wrong...you're doing great...Brady has had a lot of pressure taken off of him since you started." "You're already an asset to this company in the short time you have been here." "Thanks for that John...I think you're exaggerating but thank you just the same." "I'm not but Brady is expecting you for a conference call...so get outta here kid." "Will smiles. "He likes it when John calls him kid."

Sonny arrives that the coffee house. It is the slower time because most of the morning people have come and gone, the one's left are the older people who like to congregate with friend for chats. He walks over to the counter "Hey Holly...how has it been this morning?" "We had a big rush this morning...not sure why." "But they were stacked up at the counter." "The barista was worn out by the time we cleared all the people out." Holly tells him. "We will have to see if it is a one off, or maybe we should bring in another person." "Hey...listen I have a question for you." "Do you know Eddie from the Brady's pub?" "Yeah he is cute...I tried to get him to ask me out but nothing..." "Why you asking?" "Did you see him in here yesterday at all?" "I don't remember seeing him." "Don't tell me you have a thing for him...you got your own hottie." "No...nothing like that...and yes I have the hottest guy in Salem so I am not looking for anything." "I was just wondering." "But do me a favor..if you see him come in and I am on let me know...on the DL." "Okay...is there something wrong?" "No...I just want to know if he shows up." "Could you hand me the mail please." "I am going to the office to call one of the vendors about a screw up on our order...I shouldn't be too long." "If it gets busy just come and get me." "Will do." Holly response.

Sonny heads to his office walks in and sits at his desk. He looks up the number he needs to call and begins dialing. "Hello Wakefield Distributors." "Hey Kev..it's Sonny..." "Sonny ...long time no talk...how you doing?" "Doing good Kev...and yourself." "Great...wife is due any day now..so just waiting." "Me too...well not any day now but it won't be too much longer." "Congrats man..." "So what can I do you for Sonny?" "Yeah...I got our shipment yesterday but we are missing the two cases of sugar packets and one case of the honey." "Let me pull up your order from yesterday." "So you got a name for the little one yet?" Kevin asks. "No we were throwing a few around last night...we think it is a boy...don't ask it is a long and boring story." "How about you...you picked out a name?" Well we don't know the sex so Devin Christopher for a boy and Ashley Marie if it is girl...here it is...yeah...I see that on the order." "Hang on Sonny let me check something...can you hold on?" "Sure take your time." "Sonny starts to go through the mail on his desk when he comes across an envelope with just his name on it. He opens it and sees a note with the same kind of paper use in the other note he got. He opens it and reads. "You're in my way. Back off of Will." "Sonny hangs up and immediately calls Roman.

"Commissioner Brady here." "Mr Brady it is Sonny." "What can I do for you Sonny?" "I just got another note this time it came in my mail but it was not addressed so it wasn't mailed to me." "Someone must have slipped it into my mail this morning after the mailman dropped it off." "What does it say?" "It says you're in my way back off of Will." Sonny recites to him. "Okay Sonny I want to you to bring that to me...try not to handle it too much." "I want to see if we can get any prints off of it." "We will need to fingerprint you so we can eliminate those prints from the note." "Okay I just have to call in another person to cover for me and I will be right there." Sonny tells him. "Okay we will be waiting." "Sonny no sooner puts the phone down when it rings." "Hello Common Grounds Sonny speaking." "Hey lost you man." "Oh hey Kev...sorry I had to hang up...emergency." "What did you find out." "Yeah...it is here...I will have it delivered to you no later than 5 today." "Thanks Kev...I appreciate it." "No problem ...sorry for the mistake." "Hey things happen...and good luck with the baby." "Have a good one." "You too Sonny." Sonny hangs up and calls Jemma to come in early."

"He goes out to the main floor and tells Holly that he will be leaving as soon as Jemma get's here. "You seem a little rattled ...are you okay." Holly asks. "Oh yeah I am fine." "Just have to get some stuff done." "Hey ...was Eddie in here this morning?" Sonny asks. "Yeah he stopped in about an hour ago..just got a coffee and left." "When did the mail arrive?" "About an hour and a half ago." "Why?" "Oh it's nothing just wondering." "You're weirder than usual today." "Hey what does that mean." "Sonny says attempting to joke.


	91. Chapter 91

It's been about a month since Sonny received his first note. He took the second note to Roman and nothing panned out. The only fingerprints were those of Sonny. He has not received any additional notes since. Will and Sonny went and talk to Roman and he felt that perhaps the stalker may have seen Will and Sonny going into the police station and got scared off. Will told them that he no longer feels like he is being watched so Sonny asked Victor to call off his guard. Will called Victor himself to thank him for everything he did. Things seem to be getting back to normal.

Sonny and Will's relationship has gotten stronger. They sit at night and talk about the plans they have for the baby. Sonny wants him to travel the world but Will is more of a feet on the ground sort guy. So he tells Sonny that those trips might be papa trips, with daddy staying home and hearing about it when they get back.

Will comes home one day after work with big news. He enters his apartment and hears the shower running so he hurries to the bedroom and gets out of his suit and then heads to the bathroom to join in. He opens the bathroom door and can see the silhouette of Sonny through the shower curtain. He slowly opens the curtain so he can sneak in without Sonny knowing. The first thing he notices is Sonny hot ass...he steps into the shower and pinches Sonny cheek. Sonny jumps a mile and almost hits his head on the shower head. He turns around..."You friggin nut...you scare the crap out of me." "I thought you weren't due home for at least 2 more hours." Will starts kissing him..."I wasn't"...will says as he continues to kiss Sonny between every few words, "but I"... kiss..."was told this afternoon" ...kiss..."that I was going with Brady"...kiss... "on a business"... kiss..."trip"...kiss..."tomorrow." "Now let's stop talking and have some fun." Will says. " Sonny doesn't even respond he drops to his knees and start to suck on Will's cock.

"So where are you going on this trip?" Sonny calls to Will who is in the bedroom hanging up his suit and throwing on some sweatpants and a tee shirt. "To New York." Will says as he comes out of the bedroom and walks into the kitchen. Will sees Sonny standing at the counter with is back to him. So he walks up and puts his arms around Sonny's waist pulling him back against his chest and kisses his neck. Sonny tilts his head back so it is resting on Will's shoulder to give Will more access to his neck. He closes his eyes so he can concentrate on Will's lips on his neck."It is sort of short notice don't you think." Sonny says in a breathy voice. Will stops kissing him because he knows Sonny is getting aroused judging from the tent he is pitching in his sweats. And he can't have an all night session if he wants to make his plane early in the morning. "Yes and no." Wills says as he releases Sonny and spanks his ass. "I have been dealing with this customer for a while." "Brady and I were getting the feeling he wanted a face to face...so Brady during a conference call offer to see him in person and he asked me to go with him." "So I couldn't pass it up." Will says. "Okay...not to be Debbie Downer here...flying?...thousands of feet off the ground...no terra firma under your feet for at least two hours." Sonny points out. "Yeah...I thought of that so I stopped by my doctor's office for something to help me with that." "He gave me a mild sedative that will keep me calm but not make me fall asleep." "The only crappy part is that Brady is leaving tonight and I have to meet him tomorrow at the hotel at 1:00." "Yeah that sucks but I have a question that just occurred to me." "What's that?" Will asked. "You flew to Switzerland by yourself..how did you manage that with your fear of height?" "That's funny but I didn't develop my fear until I was older." Plus I think I was excited about flying for the first time so I didn't give it much thought." Will explains. "So are you leaving from O'Hare?" "Yeah my flight leave at 8:00am so I have to be there at least by 7:00." "Do you want me to drive you?" "I can get Jemma to open tomorrow." Sonny offers. "No...but thanks...they are sending a car for me." "A car?...well look at you Mr. Important Man." Sonny says jokingly. "How long will you be gone for?" "Brady thinks it should only be about two days." "He thinks this is just a ...Yeah we are still with you...kind of meeting." "Make the customer feel important." Sonny looks at Will..."How am I going to sleep without you next to me." "Don't laugh I thought about that" Will says." "I have become almost addicted to you in bed with me." "At least you will still be in our bed...I will be in some strange bed." "It is going to suck...and not in a good way." "So I figure there might have to be phone play when we are both in bed for the night." Will suggest. "Yeah that will work but it's not the same as your warm body pressed against me all night." Sonny say. "Suck it up buddy." "I just did that in the shower." Sonny says with a smile.

"Well I have to pack and get to bed early...the car is coming at 5:00 am." Will says. "Well I'll help." Sonny says. "Oh no you won't...with you helping me we will both be naked and sweating in about 5 minutes. Will says with a laugh. "Would that be so bad?" Sonny says with puppy dog eyes. "Knock it off...just think of how much fun we will have when I return." "Hell yeah." Sonny says. "Make up for lost time." "Okay I am going to pack...you stay out here...I am serious...I have to get this done and get to bed...seriously." "Maybe if you're good I will return you shower favor." "Before we go to sleep." "Deal" says Sonny without even a breath of hesitation.

"Sonny ...Sonny..." Will say as he places his hand on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny rolls over and Will is leaning over him. Speaking softly Will says. "Hey babe...my car is here...so I am leaving." Sonny goes to get out of bed. "No stay in bed...I just wanted to say goodbye" "Will leans in and kisses Sonny. "Sonny puts his hand on Will's neck and pulls him in for a more passionate kiss then let's him go. Will looks at Sonny and jokingly says..."What am I suppose to be doing?" "Oh yeah...car, me,...going..."Sonny laughs..."Have a great trip...be careful..I love you." "I love you too." "I will call you tonight from the hotel." "I'll be waiting." "Love ya. Then Sonny hears the door close.

Sonny gets out of work and goes to Will's apartment to sleep so he can smell the scent of Will on the pillows and the sheets hoping it will help him sleep better. As he is walking into the apartment he sees his cell phone on the kitchen counter. "Damn I knew I left it here...I need to glue that sucker to me somehow." He walks over to get it and sees there are missed calls and messages from Brady and John. He starts to play the messages. The first one is from Brady. "Sonny this is Brady...did Will catch the car the morning?" "Give me a call when you get this please." Sonny listens to the subsequent message and they all say basically the same thing. "Where is Will?" Sonny calls Brady. "Hey Sonny"..."Hi Brady." "Did Will get the car this morning." "Yes...he woke me to tell me he was leaving ..it was about 4:45." "Four Forty-five?" "The car wasn't due until 5:15." "But Will said that it was due at 5:00." "Yeah we say that so the person taking the car is not late..it cost us more if the driver has to wait." "But you said he did catch that car." "Yes...positive." Sonny confirms. "Okay Sonny...I will make some calls and get back to you." "What do you think happen Brady?" "Well maybe he missed the flight and is catching another one...but I would think he would have called me to tell me." "Did you try his phone." Sonny asked. "Yes but it went straight voicemail." "Well I will try calling him and see what I get." Maybe he turned his phone off at the airport or on the plane."Sonny says. "Okay...well I am going to make some calls and get right back to you." "Thanks Brady." And they both hang up.

Sonny goes to the house phone and makes a call. "Hello"..."Marlena this is Sonny" "Oh hi Sonny what's up." "I need Mr Brady's private phone line at his house or his cell number." "Sonny you sound upset...what's wrong...?" "I think Will is missing." "What?" "Why would you think that?...Sonny tells her the story about the car confusion and not showing up in New York. Suddenly Sonny's cell rings. "Can you hold on Marlena ...Brady is calling me back on my cell." "Hello" "What? ...I don't understand...he told me the car was downstair." "Then who picked him up?... "I am contacting his grandfather to tell him what is going on." "I will call if I hear anything."

"Hello Marlena...sorry about that" "I heard your side Sonny what did Brady say?" "He said that the car that was sent for Will never picked him up...they waited in the parking lot downstairs for the ten minutes they are suppose to after the pickup time and then left without him." "But I heard you say that Will saw the car in the parking lot." "Yes that is what he told me when he woke me up to say goodbye this morning." "Okay Sonny don't panic...I will call Roman right now...I will have him call you." "So stay by the phone." Marlena have him call my house phone...the number that should have come up on your caller id...I don't want my cell being used in case Will calls." "Okay...let me call Roman now good bye." "Thank you." Sonny says. Sonny calls the coffee house to see if there are any messages that he might have missed. "Hello Common Grounds Holly speaking" "Holly it is Sonny." "Oh hey Sonny what's up." "Holly did I get any calls today that I might have missed or that someone may have forgotten to tell me about." "Let me check." "No Sonny no phone messages, Jemma did find an envelope on the counter with your name on it after you left." "She put it in your office." "Holly go get it now..hurry..." "Okay I will pick up the phone in your office." Sonny waits for what seems like an eternity. "Hey Sonny okay I am here...I have the envelope it is sealed do you want me to open it." "Yes...now..." Holly opens it. "It is just a one sentence note." "What does it say?" All is says is...He is mine now." "That's it nothing else on it." "Holly put the note down and leave it alone." "Some police are going to come and get it." "Just lead them to it." "Okay is everything alright?" " No nothing is alright..I have to go."

Sonny's house phone rings and he grabs it on the first ring. Mr Brady? "Yes Sonny it is me...what's happening, Marlena was sort of vague." Sonny proceeds to tell him the story. Will not showing up...the missed real car ...the fake car...and now the note. "Sonny I am sending an officer over to the coffee house to get the note...call and tell them." "I already did they are expecting someone." "Okay I am going to start pulling tapes on the cameras around Will's building and any location near the building that might have video..like banks and stores." "You stay by your phone in case he calls." "I am going to call John to ask him some question." "I will contact you as soon as I have any information." "I am going to keep trying his cell" Sonny says. "Okay ...if you hear anything at all you call me immediately." "Here is my cell number." "Talk to you soon." Bye.

Sonny picks up the house phone again and places a call. "Hello"... "Uncle Victor"..."Sonny what a nice"...Uncle Victor...Sonny interrupts. "Will has been kidnapped."


	92. Chapter 92

"Hang on Sonny...what did you say? "Will has been kidnapped." "How do you know...was there a ransom or something?" Sonny then tells Victor the whole story. "Okay so when was the last time you actually talk to him?" "At 4:45 this morning when he left for the airport." "And you said the car service claimed that Will never came out to meet them?" "Yes but he told me that he saw the car in the parking lot and was on his way down to meet it." "Okay...do you know what car service it was...maybe I have used them before?" "I don't know...wait ...Will left me his itinerary maybe it is on there." Sonny walks quickly to the bedroom and takes the itinerary off the dresser. "Let me see...oh here it is Preferred Limousine Service." "Yes I have used them." "Okay let me start making some calls." "I will get back to you." Thank you.

"John it's Roman." "I was expecting your call...what can I do to help." "For starters...have you used that car service before?" "Yes but it is under new ownership now..so this is the first time we have used it since it changed hands." "Who made the plans for Will...who booked everything?" "That would have been one of the secretaries." "I am not sure which one...because we have a pool of them that do odd jobs like this as needed." "Can you find out who exactly booked this trip for Brady and Will." "I have already called and have someone looking into that right now." "Roman do you think this has anything to do with the this stalker situation that was going on before?" "I know it does John...Sonny got a note today and all it said was... he is mine now." I thought Victor had a guard on Will." "He did but they called him off when nothing else happen." "What about the guys in my company...did nothing come up on them?" "No nothing, but I am going to have Hope go over them again just in case we missed something the first time around." "What about this Eddie guy from the pub any red flags there?" "Well we didn't find anything but at this point I am looking at everyone of these guys...your guys and Eddie." "Are you aware or have you witnessed anyone hanging around Will...maybe being more attentive than they needed to be." "No...not a single person." "Everyone liked Will." "Well someone may have liked him too much." Roman said. "Do you know if Marlena has told Sami and Lucas yet?" "She left about 15 minutes ago to go over to Sami's to tell her." "I gotta say this kid has been through hell and back but he can't seem to break free of it's hold." John says. "I know what you mean...well I will call you guys if I hear anything at all." "Thanks Roman we appreciate it." "Talk to you later.

Sonny has been calling Will's number for hours but it just goes to voicemail. Sonny remembers Will talking about his computer friend and how he was able to track him with his cell phone. But Will said that it has to be on for him to do it. "But what if it is on but not near a tower or someplace where the signal can't get out. Sonny figures it is worth a try. He goes on to Will's laptop and looks up the number in the contacts and calls him. "Hello...I am a friend of Will's ...we met once about the website hacking..I am Sonny Kiriakis." "Do you remember me?" "Yes I remember you." "How did you get this number?" "It doesn't matter...Will is in grave danger." "What do you mean grave danger?" computer guy asks. "He has been kidnapped." "What ...when did this happen.?" It seems to have been this morning around 4:45am." "How are you so sure of the time?" "Because he woke me this morning to say good bye to go on a business trip and that was the last time anyone saw him." "How can I help?" "Will told me that you tracked me via gps on my cell...can you do that for Will's phone?" "Yes if it is on and within range." "What do you need from me?" "I will need his phone number and his carrier service." "Sonny provides the information." "How long will this take?" "About half an hour." "Is this your number?" "Yes but don't call me on it just in case Will is trying to reach me." "Call me at... and Sonny gives him his home number." "Okay I will call you back when I have something." "Thank you...please hurry." Click.

Sonny is frustrated that he hasn't heard back from anyone yet. He wants to go to the pub to see if Eddie is on today and he how he is behaving but he has trapped himself in his apartment by giving his home number for everyone to call him back at. Suddenly the house phone rings. "Hello"...Hello Sonny it is Roman." "Did you find anything?" Are there any pictures or videos?"

"Yes we have a clear shot of the car that picked up Will." "We even got a license plate number but when we ran it it turned out to be stolen plates." "However we did get a shot of the driver when he got out to take Will's luggage and put it in the trunk." "The picture is grainy but we would like you to come down and take a look at it and see if you recognize him." "I have to wait for a call from a friend of Will's who is trying something for me." Once I hear from him I will be right how." "Did you see the second car...the one that was suppose to pick Will up?" "Yes it showed up just before 5:15 like it was suppose to." "Mr Brady...has anyone checked on Eddie from the pub?" "We did a background check on him but no red flags." "Has anyone checked the pub to see if he showed up today...maybe he called in sick or took a vacation day?" "I have sent an officer over to check on that he should be back shortly." "Mr Brady...in my gut I think it is him." "Will was in contact with him quite often during the whole Nick and Gaby thing...maybe he thought that Will was...I don't know...interested in him since Will was asking him to do favors for him and stuff." "Then add to that that he hit on Will." "I just think there is something there." "You maybe right Sonny but we have to play our cards close to the vest." "If he thinks we are on to him...and he actually does have Will then we could be putting Will in a great deal of danger." "I see what you mean." "Has this leaked out to the media or anything?" "No ...we are trying to keep this internal for now." "But there may come a time when we might need their help." "But just not yet." "Is there anything productive that I can do?" "I am afraid not Sonny...we are...suddenly Sonny's cell phone rings." Mr Brady..I am sorry to interrupt but I have call coming in that I have to take." "I will call you if I have anything." "Okay Sonny keep us in the loop."

"Hello" Sonny answers..."Is this Sonny." "Yes it is...what did you find out?" "Well I couldn't get a signal on his phone...that could mean a number of things. One he has his phone off, two he could be out of range, three...if he is being held somewhere in a building or whatever it may be preventing the signal from getting out." "So you're saying we have nothing?" "No I am not saying that." "I did some checking to find out the last time he used his phone and it was a 5:20am today." "Can you tell where he was when he called?" "Yes...his signal bounced off of two towers that are just inside of Salem city limits." "He talked for about 3 or 4 minutes." "Then the signal stopped." "What towers did the signal bounce off of?" "Tower 34 and 35." "But that encompasses about a 10 mile square." "And that only tells us that he used his phone at that time." "That doesn't mean that he is still at that location." "Well it is something to start with." "I am going to call Will's grandfather to let him know." "As I say with Will do not mention me to him at all." "Do you understand?" "Yes no mention of you...but I have to go, thank you very much." "I will monitor his phone for activity and call you if I get anything." "Thanks again." Sonny says and hangs up."

"Commissioner Brady here." "Mr Brady it is Sonny." "Sonny I was just about to call you." "Why what's up." "We checked on Eddie and he hasn't been to work in two days." "Has he called in sick, what reason has he given for not being in." "He has called in sick." "So where do we go from here?" "Well I put an APB out for him...we sent someone to his apartment but he wasn't there but his car was." "Not to sound stupid but has anyone checked the rental places around here to see if he rented a car and changed the plates so it couldn't be traced back to him." Sonny asked. "We are actually looking at the rental places that rent that type of car now." "Well I got some information for you." "What have you got?" "I was talking to someone who was doing a trace on Will's cell phone and he told me that the last time Will used it was at 5:20am and that his signal was bouncing off or towers 34 and 35." Now I don't know where they are but I figured you guys would." "He said that that covers a 10 mile square miles." "But it might be a start." "We will look into that." "Who gave you this information?" "I am sorry sir but I can't tell you that." "Okay well if he has anymore let us know." "Okay I am on my way down to the station to look at the picture you have." "Okay just go to the front desk and tell them you are here to see me." "Okay...see you in a bit."

Will wakes up. He is laying on his back on what he feels is a bed. He tries to move his arms but they appear to be handcuffed to the bedpost. He can't see because there is a blindfold over his eyes. He starts to yell. "Hello...hello can anyone hear me?" "Hello". Will hears the sound of a door opening.


	93. Chapter 93

"Hello Will...Yes I can hear you." the voice says." Will thinks that he recognizes the voice. "What is going on ...why am I handcuffed and blindfolded? "Well the handcuff are to keep you here so we can talk." "I want to talk to you about why you should be with me. Why you don't need anyone else but me." Will catches on that this is the stalker he felt watching him. "Why do you need a blindfold? Why can't I see you?" "Well you were asleep when I brought you here so I didn't want you to see what I have done for us without me being here" "So when do I get to see it?"Will asked. "Not so fast...I want the tension to build before the big reveal." "I think you are going to like what I have set up for us." "But first I want to know why you never called again after our date." "You finally asked me out...and we have the best date I have ever had.""But then you never call me again." "Especially after everything I did for you." "That really hurt me Will." Will having no idea what this guy is talking about since he has never dated anyone but Sonny tries to come up with a generic answer so he doesn't let on that he doesn't know who this is. "I guess I was just shy." "I wasn't sure how you felt about me and I was afraid of rejection." "Will I would never reject you...you're my soul mate." "I felt it the first time we met." "And then our first kiss was all I needed to know you were the one for me." "That we were made for each other." the voice tells Will. "I am so sorry...I was so stupid to not realize that, can you forgive me?" Will says trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I don't know Will I will have to think on about it." "Well why don't you take the blindfold off so I can look into your eyes and you can see how sorry I am." There is not sound, no response from the voice. Suddenly Will jerks when he feels hands behind his head. He feels the blindfold being untied.

Sonny goes down to the police station to look at the picture they have of the driver to see if he can recognize him. "Hello, I am Sonny Kiriakis to see Commissioner Brady." "Just a minute." The officer picks up the phone..."Okay sir." "You can go back, let me buzz you in." Sonny heads back to Roman's office. He knocks and Roman calls for him to come in. "Have you heard anything yet?" Sonny asked the moment he enters the office. "No not yet we are waiting for two car rental places to call us back and we have officers out near the towers you told us about." "Is this information reliable Sonny?" "Absolutely...he is the one that found my car using gps on my phone." "Okay...I don't want our officers wasting time on a wild goose chase." "Well I came to look at the picture you have of the driver." "Right...well it is not a great shot and it was dark but let me pull it out." Roman goes through the paperwork on his desk. "Here it is." Roman says as he hands it to Sonny. Sonny takes the picture and looks at it carefully. Roman sees recognition on Sonny's face. "Sonny do you know who it is." "I think I do..but I am not 100% sure." "Who do you think it is Sonny?"

Will feels the blindfold being lifted off his eyes. At first he is squinting because of the bright light in the room. His eyes need to adjust. He blinks a few time and then see the face of his capture. He suddenly remember that they did go out once but it wasn't a date it was a group thing. "Hello Will." Will looks at him for a moment then speaks, "what's going on?" "Will...you belong with me." "I brought you here so that I could show you and tell you why we should be together." Will looks around the room and sees it is set up like a small apartment. He see curtains hanging but no windows. "See I have set up a little love nest for us." "We have everything we need." "We could stay here forever." Will continues to scan the room and discovers that everything is fake. The apartment is nothing but a facade. Boxes of various sizes are on the floor and slipcovers have been put over them to make it look like a couch and a chair. He has painted larger boxes to look like they are a refrigerator and a stove. The only thing that seems to be real is the bed he is laying on and what appears to be a slop sink made to look like a kitchen sink. Upon closer inspection Will sees pictures on the wall with him in them at places he has never been to. They are all photo-shopped to make it look like he and his capture are a couple. "So how do you like our new apartment?" "I wasn't sure what type of furniture you liked so I pick these things out...how do you like them?" Will, afraid to tell the truth plays along. "I like it...it is just my taste." "Oh good I was so afraid you wouldn't like it." "Now we will never have to be apart from each other."

Will is going to play his part in the delusion that his capture has created. "That sounds great...but I want people to know we are a couple...I want to show you off." "Let Sonny know I am with you now." "NO...DON"T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN." his capture yells. Will quickly apologizes, "I am sorry...I won't do it again." "That was insensitive of me." Will says frightened that his capture might become unhinged if he says the wrong thing again. "So do you think you could take these handcuffs off me now." "Now that I know it's you ...I don't need to go anywhere." "Well Will...I think we will leave them on for now." he says as he reaches down to his boot and pulls out a large Bowie knife. He takes the tip of the knife and runs it along the side of Will's face. "Will you have been very mean to me...you have been cheating on me with that other guy." "I am sorry..I was stupid...you're the only one for me." "YOU'RE LYING." his capture yells, nicking Will's neck with the tip of the knife. "Now look what you made me do...your bleeding." Will keeps silent. "I'm sorry honey..I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." "You're just confused right now." "You don't know how much you love me but you will ...and I can wait." "But now I need to go get some stuff to clean that cut and bandage it up." "In all my excitement to get everything set up just perfect I didn't get some things we need." "So I am going to go out for little while to get supplies but I will be back soon." "Now don't you go anywhere." "You just lay back and enjoy our new place." He then leans down to give Will a kiss on the lips. Will tries to turn his head to get away from the kiss but his head is held in place as he is kissed.

Sonny stares at the picture. He is not sure it is who he thinks it is, but even odder is he doesn't know why this guy would kidnap Will. What would he want with him. "Sonny do you know him...do you recognize him." Sonny looks up at Roman and say, "Yes I do know who it is...at least who I think it is, but I don't know why he would do this." "Never mind that Sonny...who is it? "It looks like...


	94. Chapter 94

Sonny stares at the picture. He is not sure it is who he thinks it is, but even odder is he doesn't know why this guy would kidnap Will. What would he want with him. "Sonny do you know him...do you recognize him." Sonny looks up at Roman and say, "Yes I do know who it is...at least who I think it is, but I don't know why he would do this." "Never mind that Sonny...who is it? "It looks like...Neil."

Roman is thrown off a bit. "Wait Neil the guy that was Will's alibi for Stefano's murder, that Neil.?" "Yes it looks like him." Roman rushes from the office. Sonny is just staring at the picture trying to figure out why Neil would kidnap Will. Roman comes back in. "Okay we have sent people to his apartment." "Okay Sonny ...can you think of any place this guy might have Will?" Sonny thinks on it for a minute. "The only thing that comes to mind is he once told us that when he was younger he lived with his aunt and uncle in a house out on the edge of town." "So you think he would bring him there?" "Well his aunt and uncle are dead and I am not even sure if the house is still in the family." "But I don't think he would would keep Will there." "He told us that when he was first exploring his sexuality that he use to bring boys back to the house, or to be more specific a bomb shelter that was under the garage." He would take them there to fool around." "He once invited a bunch of us to go there with him for a little party." "I didn't go but most of the others did." "So it sounds like the house is still in the family." Roman says. "It may be but his aunt and uncle died about 6 months ago." He told us about the bomb shelter about 7 or 8 months ago." "It's a good start." "I will have Rafe go through this guys history and see if we can find out where this house is."

Will is now alone in the room. He checks the headboard he is handcuffed to see if it is weak enough for him to possibly break. He discovers that he is not actually handcuffed to the bed at all. He sees that he has been handcuffed to rings that are screwed into the concrete walls behind him. He know's yelling won't help or Neil would have put a gag on him him. Then he remembers that he has his cell phone in his pants pocket or he thinks he does, so he moves his hips around to see if he can feel it sliding in his pocket. He can. He turned it off on his way to the airport after he called his voicemail at work to check for any messages since he left early yesterday. He tries to figure out a way to get it out of his pocket and turn it on ...hoping that Sonny remembered that that was how he found him. But even then, would he know who to call. But he figures someone would think of it so he has to try to turn it on. He raises his hips off the bed by standing on his feet and pushing his hip up with his shoulder pressing down on the bed to give him the highest angle to make the phone slip out of his pocket and hopefully landing on the bed and not the floor. He starts to move his hip and he can feel it slide toward the edge of his pocket when suddenly it falls out. He looks and sees it did in fact fall on the bed. Now he kicks off his shoes and uses his feet to slide the phone down so that he can use them to turn the phone on. He is nervous because he doesn't know how long Neil will be gone for. He keeps trying to move the phone down but he keeps sending it closer to the edge of the bed. He stops what he is doing and tries to calm down before his movement send the phone off the bed. This time he moves very carefully. He manages to get the phone to the center of the bed between his legs. He then slowly slides it down between his feet. He turns the phone so that is laying across the bed instead of up and down the bed. He places his right foot against the bottom of the phone to hold it in place. Then using his left foot tries to press on the power button. He presses as hard as he can and holds it and looks at the phone to see if it lights up when suddenly it pop out from between his feet and fly toward the make believe couch and then under it. "FUCK"

Sonny is still at the police station. He wants to be around in case they have any news. Suddenly his phone rings. It says caller unknown so he doesn't answer it. He doesn't want the phone occupied should Will find a way to call him. His phone rings again and again caller unknown. He hits ignore again. He stare at the phone when suddenly a text come in. Answer your damn phone. This time when the phone rings he answers it. "Who is this?" "It's me calling about Will's phone." "What? do you have something...is turned on?" Roman looks at Sonny. "I did register the phone for a very short time but then I lost the signal." "So what does that mean?" "Well it wasn't active long enough for me to triangulate the location but I can give you and approximate location." "What are they?" Computer guy starts to give Sonny some coordinates but Sonny tells him to hold on. "Do you have pencil and a clean piece of paper Mr Brady? Roman hands him what he asked for. "Okay go ahead." "Sonny writes everything down as it is given to him." "Will and I owe you big time buddy." "Just find Will safe and that will be my payment." Click.

Sonny tells Roman what he just found out and gives him the coordinates. Explaining that it is probably not where Will's actual location is but it is a smaller area to cover." Roman grabs the paper and runs out of the office. Sonny is feeling hopeful. This could mean that Will turned on the phone so he is still alive but because of such a short signal it could mean that Neil caught him doing it and is hurting Will or worse.

Roman comes back in. Okay the officers we sent out to the towers you told us about are not heading to these coordinates. "Mr Brady they have to hurry." "If Neil caught Will trying to make a call he might hurt or..." But Sonny can't finish. "I know Sonny that thought already occurred to me."

Neil comes back about 30 minutes later. "Okay ..I got some stuff for us." "And some stuff for your cut." As Neil is putting down the packages he bought he notices that Will's shoe are off and that the sheets on the bed are disheveled. "Will why are your shoes off...and what were you doing that made the sheets all bunch up at the foot of the bed?" "You told me to get comfortable so I was just trying to, at least as best I could being handcuffed. Neil starts to look around...he checks Will's jacket pockets. Then he walks over to Will and start to check his pants pockets. "Will where is your phone?" "I don't know...it was in my jacket when I was in the car." "Maybe it dropped out when you were bringing me in here." Neil start to become angry and looks around the make believe apartment. He looks under the bed and on the fake couch and chair and then lifts the slipcover up that is on the couch. He see's Will's phone and it is on. He grabs it and turns it off. "WHO DID YOU CALL WILL...? "No one..I didn't call anyone honest." "NOW YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING. Neil grabs his knife and comes at Will. Just as he is about to stab Will his whole demeanor changes. "I'm sorry Will ...I didn't mean that.." Will is still staring at the knife. Neil notices. "Oh Will I would never hurt you...I love you." "But we are going to have to move now...I can't have anyone invading our private place. "Where are we going? "You will see when you wake up. Neil walks over to a small toiletry bag and takes something out. He then walks back over to Will. "What are you doing...what is that? Will protest then feels the needle prick his skin and within seconds he feels darkness coming on.


	95. Chapter 95

Roman comes back into his office. "Sonny we have the house that Neil's aunt and uncle own, we going there now." "Can I come with you?" Sonny begs. "Sonny you have to promise to stay out of the way...let us handle this." "I will sir I promise." "Okay then let's go." Roman says.

Roman and Sonny are in Roman's police car heading to the house. "This is car 42 we are at the location." Please advise." Roman picks up his mic. "Forty two this is Commissioner Brady, hold your positions." "Do not ...I repeat do not attempt to enter the premises." "Over." "Roger that...we will hold position until you arrive." "Over". Roman and Sonny have not spoken a word to each other since they got in the car. "Do you know if Neil's family still own the house?" Sonny asks. "It has been up for sale since the aunt and uncle died." "So it is probably abandoned at this point unless some Realtor is showing it." "And it appears that Neil is the beneficiary of their estate so he would know when the house was going to be shown." "All he would have to do is tell the agent not to show the house during a certain time period and he would have free range of the place." "But you said there was a bomb shelter under the garage so it is my guess that that would be where he would keep Will." Roman said.

"Here we are." Roman says. Roman and Sonny get out of the car. Sonny stays behind Roman so that he doesn't get in the way and cause Roman to make him stay in the car. Roman walks over to the officer he was talking to on the radio. "So what is the situation?" "Well since we've arrived we have kept our distance to remain undetected." The officer says. "There has been no movement in or around the house." While they are talking two more squad cars pull up. Roman starts giving order. Instructing each unit to go to a different location around house. "This guy may know that we are coming and we have no idea if he has weapons or anything so watch each others back. "Okay let's move out." Each unit goes to their assigned location Roman turns to Sonny. "Sonny I want you in the car while we do this." "If this goes south I do not want you to caught in the crossfire." "But what about Will...he could get caught." Sonny says with concern in his voice. "Sonny we will do everything we can to avoid firing even one shot." "But if he fires on one of the officers they need to protect themselves and their partner." "Now please go to the car and stay there until we come back." Roman says as her turns and leaves.

Roman is taking the garage since he believes that is where Will is. But he is not sure if the entrance to the shelter is outside of the garage or inside. He is hoping outside so that there will be fewer noises to draw attention to their presence. Roman starts to circle the garage. He is staying low so that he isn't seen through the windows. As he turns toward the back he sees a bulkhead. He approaches it..and sees that it is not closed completely the latch has blocked one of the doors from closing. He listens to see if there is any sound...any conversation. When he doesn't hear anything he slowly puts his hand on the handle of the door that is slightly open and pulls it open. When he has it about seven or eight inches open he looks in. He sees the door to the shelter and he can see light inside. He opens the bulkhead door as far as the hinges will let him then steps on the first step and again listens again for any sound. There is nothing. When he gets to the door that actually opens in to the shelter itself he looks inside. He sees a bed and what appears to be furniture. He slowly pushes the door open a bit more and hears nothing. He then kicks the door open the rest of the way and enters gun drawn. "This is the police" he yells. He looks around and realizes it is empty.

As he is walking around the room he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He draws his gun and Sonny comes walking in. "Dammit Sonny I told you to stay in the car." "I am sorry I couldn't...I wanted to help." "What is all this?" Sonny asks. "It looks like someone tried to make this look like some sort of home by using boxes with slipcover to make it look like furniture." Sonny walks over to one of the curtains and pulls it back and see a concrete wall. As he turns around he sees Will's shoes. "Mr Brady...look." Sonny says as he walks over and picks up the shoes. "These are Will's shoes. " I was with him when he bought them." Roman takes his radio off his belt and says bomb shelter clear. Then each of the unit offer the same results. Sonny looks at Roman. "What does this mean.?" "Well Sonny it could a any number of things." "Neil caught Will trying to call and moved him or worse." "He might have seen someone around and got scared so he moved him." "But one thing's for sure he is not in his right mind which makes him even more dangerous." Sonny looks at the bed and see the blood stain on the pillow. "Oh God." Sonny says dismayed. "What?" Roman asks. Sonny points at the pillow..."Look." Roman now notices it too. He pulls the sheet back and doesn't see anymore. "Sonny...Sonny...look no other blood..so let's not jump to conclusions." "Will or even Neil might have cut themselves...it is only a small amount a blood."

Will is slowly starting to wake. He can see he is laying in the backseat of a car. His hands are still handcuffed and he can see the back of Neil's head. He looks out the windows but from his angle on the seat he can pretty much only see stars. It is too dark to see any landmark to tell him where he is. He is trying to gauge how fast they might be going. He wonders if he could possibly get the car door open and jump out...but jump out to where he has no idea. He knows that Neil has no idea that he is awake so this gives him sometime to come up with a plan. He looks down on the floor of the back seat and sees that Neil's phone must have dropped out of his pocket when he put him in the car. Will realizes he would have to turn on is side to get the phone since his hands are handcuffed. But if he does that he might become visible to Neil in the rear view mirror. But he has to try. He tries to slide his body closer to the front seat to minimize the chance of being seen by Neil. When he is in position he tilts just a bit to reach the phone and grabs it. He starts to dial 911 and with each punch of the numbers the phone makes a tone. On the last digit Neil hears it and sharply turns around and sees Will with his phone. He takes his right hand off the steering wheel and tries to grab the phone. Will hears the operator..."This is 911 what is the nature of the emergency." Neil yells .."Give me that ." and he start to struggle with Will. Will now sitting up, to give himself leverage to fight back, can see out the windshield ...and yells "Neil...lookout." Neil turns back around but it is too late.


	96. Chapter 96

Sonny and Roman are heading back to the station. They are both angry that this did not pan out. Sonny finally speaks. "So what happens now?" "Well Sonny we still have some irons in the fire." "Like what?" Sonny says sarcastically. He feels like Roman is placating him and he is ticked off about it. "Well we still have the two rental agencies we are waiting to hear back from." Roman says calmly. He knows Sonny is not angry at him directly. He is just frustrated that they don't have more answers. "What the hell is taking them so long to get back to you?" "Can't someone light a fire under their ass to get them to move faster." Sonny says not even trying to hide his anger. "I know you're upset Sonny and so am I ...Will is my grandson don't forget." "But we are all going as fast as we can." "I want Will back and safe just as much as you do." " I am sorry sir...of course you are right...I just feel so helpless." "Well when we get back to the station I will call the rental joints myself to get them to move." "Thank you sir."

Neil tries to get the car under control but fails and the car drives off the side of the road and down an embankment. It flips over 3 times.

Roman and Sonny arrive back at the station. They both walk right to Roman's office. Roman no sooner sits in his chair when Hope comes in. Roman there is something you should hear right now. "Is it about Will?" Sonny asks jumping up." Hope looks at Roman and he understand. "Sonny wait right here I will come right back when I am done." "Can't I come with you?" "No stay here." "I won't be long." Roman leaves the office with Hope and closes the door So Sonny can't hear him." "What have you got?" Roman says. "Well 911 got a call about 40 minutes ago." At first she thought it was a hang up but then her supervisor who was monitoring her calls heard something." "What Hope...what the hell did she hear." "I think you are going to want to hear it yourself." Roman and Hope walk into the audio room of the station. "Okay Rafe play it." "Okay first we hear what sounds like a struggle then we hear this." Rafe says. "Give me that " the voice says. "Then we hear more struggling sounds and then this." "Neil...lookout." "We then hear the sounds of the car driving through what sounds like a forested area and then it goes dead." "Is the phone still active?" "Negative it sounds like it may have been destroyed in the assumed accident." "That was definitely Will's voice and we were right Neil has him." Roman trying to stay in police mode and not slip into worried grandparent, starts asking questions. "Okay...have we heard back from the two rental agencies?" "No not yet. "Hope says." "Fine I want someone to go to those locations and apply as much pressure as is needed or maybe more to get them to do their friggin jobs." "The officer is to stay there until he gets the information." "Rafe I want you to track down what the phone number is of Neil's cellphone and then get it to me as fast as you can." "But it is dead...there is no signal." "Just get it for me...Sonny has someone who can work with it." "Rafe stands there for a second as if he is trying to figure out what Roman can get from the number. "NOW RAFE...GO." Rafe leaves quickly and goes to get the requested information. "Hope I want to you get someone in here to listen to this recording and break it down, see if they can hear any noises in the background that might tell us where they were or where abouts they might be, based on the noises." Hope looks at him. "What are you going to tell Sonny?" "The truth..no sense lying to him." If this turns out to be what I think it is, but am hoping it isn't, then he is going to be devastated. "Either way I want him to be prepared for it." "Now go and get someone to analyze this recording." Hope leaves. Roman stands there for a few minutes. He knows that from what he heard that the worse may have already happen.

He walks back into his office. Sonny jumps up. "What?...what have you found?" "Sonny sit down please." Sonny says in a whisper..."I am going to be sick." as he sits back down. He can't look at Roman. Roman tells Sonny what he just found out. "No that can't be...it's not true." "Maybe they were just fighting and that is why the phone went off." "Or maybe Neil threw it out the window and it smashed and those are the sounds you are hearing." "Sonny you didn't listen to me...we heard Will"...I heard what you said", Sonny says interrupting Roman so he can't say those words again,"all of it and I am telling you that you are wrong." "Sonny I am just telling you what we have." "I need you to be prepared should it turn out how we think." "No Mr Brady...I would know if Will was dead...I would know." "You can do all the speculation you want but I would know if he was dead." "And I can tell you he is not." "He won't be dead and that is all there is to it." Roman is not going to try and reason with Sonny at this point. He has told him what he knows and Sonny is going to have to come to terms with it on his own. Sonny gets up. "Where are you going?" Roman asks. "I am going to find Will on my own..since you all have him dead already." "Sonny we...but Sonny just walks out not waiting for Roman to finish.

Sonny is walking to his car and getting angrier and angrier that he didn't think of this earlier. He was only thinking about this from Will's perspective."Hello it's me." "Have they found him yet?" "No they all think he is dead." "I need you to track another number for me." I need to know where the last signal originated from." "What is the number and service provider." "Sonny gives him Neil's number and he knows his service provider because he and Sonny have the same provider because when they use to hang out they weren't charged for calling each other. "Give me half an hour or less." "Call me on this phone I will be on the road." Click. "Sonny starts to drive back to the house they checked out. He figures if they were there, then where ever they were going started at that point. But he thinks to himself that if Will is...then he blames himself for not thinking about this sooner.

Rafe comes back to Roman's office. " I have that number you wanted." Roman remembers he was going to use Sonny's guy to do his magic but Sonny is gone. "Give it to me..but I don't think it is going to help now." "I needed Sonny to help me with it but he left." "Can't you call him?" "I could but he is so angry I don't think he would even answer." Roman picks up his phone and calls Sonny. He is surprised that Sonny answers. "What do you want." "Sonny I was hoping you could contact your guy and try to trace Neil's phone for us." "Do you have anything new to tell me sir?" "No we don't have anything new yet." "Then I will do this on my own." "I have to go...I don't want to tie up this phone." "Good Bye." Click. "What did he say?" Rafe asked. "That he is doing it on his own."

Sonny is about a mile from the house when his phone rings. He checks the ID. "What have you found?" "The last ping off a tower was about 2 hours ago." "Where was it?" "Well from your present location...sorry but I have been tracking your phone so I could tell you where to head too." "That is fine where should I go." "If you stay on this road heading in the same direction you should be at the last location in about 30 minutes." "Thank for this." "Just find him." Click. Sonny checks the car clock to start his 30 minute countdown.


	97. Chapter 97

**Sonny has been driving for about 20 minutes when he sees fire trucks and a rescue. His phone goes off in his pocket. "Hello"... It's me" Computer guy says..."you should be right on top of it" ..."I think I am I have to go." Sonny jams on his brakes throws the car in park and jumps out. He goes running to the embankment when an officers stops him. "I am sorry sir you can't go down there." Sonny looks down and sees fire-hoses putting out a car fire. "But my boyfriend could be down there." "I am sorry sir but I can't let you go down." "Could you at least tell me if anyone is alive." "Sir we found only one body and it is burned beyond recognition." Where was he sitting...where in the car was he sitting?" We can't tell because it appears whoever it is was thrown out of the car and the car rolled over on them." "So you found only one body?" Right now that is all they have found." Sonny steps away from the officer and calls Roman. "Brady here." "Mr Brady it is Sonny,...I think I found the car but it has been destroyed." "What do you mean destroyed." "It drove off an embankment and burst into flames." Sonny goes numb. "Were there any survivors?" Sonny doesn't respond. "Sonny ...were there any survivors?" "Sonny...SONNY." Sonny snaps out of his daze. "What...what did you say?" "Were there any survivors? " "Ah...They've found only one body but... they said it is burned beyond recognition." "Sonny where are you?" "One body...burned beyond recognition." "Sonny says again. "Sonny...where are you?" "I'm ...I'm ...about 30 minutes pass the house heading west... on the same road as before." "Are there any officers there?" "Who are you?" "Sonny..." Roman says trying to get Sonny to focus. "Ah...Yes but they won't let me go down there." "Burned beyond recognition." Sonny says again. "Sonny...listen to me." "Put one of them on the phone...or the officer in charges." Sonny walks back to the officer... "Sir are you alright?" The officer asks Sonny. "I have someone on the phone, he would like to talk to you." Sonny just hands him the phone without waiting for a response and suddenly just collapses on the ground. The office places his hand over the mouthpiece, and shouts "Get an EMT over here now,"**

"Hello Office Myers here." Roman starts to pepper him with questions. And Myers tells him everything he knows. Roman then asks him to put Sonny back on."Well if that is the name of the person who gave me the phone, I can't sir he has passed out the EMTs are with him right now." "We are on our way." "Hope you're coming with me." Rafe there was an accident and only one body but they can't ID him so I need you to contact the Fullerton PD explain the situation and get me an ID on our body."What's going on?" Hope asks. "I will explain on the way, let's go..."

Sonny is laying on a gurney in the back of the rescue, he has come to. "What is your name sir." "What ...where am I...what happen?" "Sir what is your name?" My name is...my name is..." "Sir what is your name." "Where am I ...why am I in this rescue?" "Sir you passed out." "What...passed out?" "I don't understand...why did I pass out." "Where is Will?"

"There it is." Hope says. Roman speeds up ...when he arrives he jumps out of the car. "Hope you go to the rescue check on Sonny I am going to talk to the officer in charge." Hope hurries over to the rescue. She pulls her badge out and flashes it at the office about to stop her. She gets to the rescue. "Sonny are you okay." "Sonny...are you hurt?" she asks as she gets in the rescue and sit's on the bench beside him. "And you are?" The EMT asks. I am Officer Hope Brady of the Salem PD." And this person is what to you." "He is a friend and my nephews boyfriend. "Well we have been trying to get him to tell us his name." "We have his ID but we are checking to see if he sustained any trauma when he collapsed on the ground." "The office said he hit his head pretty hard when he fell." Hope looks at Sonny...Sonny it's me Hope." "Do I know you?"Sonny asks. "Oh wait ...you were mean to Will." Sonny says. It hits Hope like a punch in the gut. "What's going on?" Hope asked the EMTs. "We are not sure." He hasn't been able to tell us his name his address or anything about himself." The only name he has said is Will." "I will assume that is his boyfriend." "What would cause that?" "Do you think he has a concussion, could that cause this?" "It could but that would usually be short term memory loss but this seems to be amnesia." "He doesn't seem to know who he is." "Well what else could cause this?" "Well without knowing the patient history I couldn't say for sure...but it could be hysterical amnesia, or a psychotic break." "But I have to be honest I have no idea." Can he be moved?" "Well other than the fall nothing else seems to be wrong with him." We didn't even find a bump on his head." "So I don't see why he can't be moved." "But what do you plan to do?" "I am going to take him back to Salem and have him admitted to Mercy General and have his doctor check him out and see if they can find out what is going on." "Okay but you are going to need to sign some forms stating that you are taking responsibility for the patient." "Fine, whatever I need to do."

Hope starts walking Sonny over to his car. He seems to be in a fog. "You don't like Will." Sonny says as he tries to pull away from her. Hope holds on tight but doesn't know what to say. "Where are your keys." But Sonny doesn't answer. She checks his pocket but doesn't find them. She finally gets him to the car and sees the keys in the ignition. She places him in the passenger's seat and puts his seat belt on him. Roman comes walking over. "Sonny how are you feeling...are you okay?" "Forget it Roman...he doesn't know who he is." "What ...what do you mean?" "He seems to have amnesia." "He can't remember anything about himself or won't say anything about himself." "Did he hurt himself...did he strike his head." "No the EMTs said he checks out." "Not even a bump on the head." "Well can they explain it?" "They said it could be hysterical amnesia or a psychotic break." "Both of which are highly possible for him over this." "What do you have?" "Well while I was talking to the officer, Rafe called and one of the rental agents called to say yes they did in fact rent a car to Neil and from what this officer told me it is the same make and model as the one down there." "As I told you in the car...they have only one body unidentifiable." "Burned beyond recognition." Sonny says. "They have already remove it and sent it to the coroner's office." "I ask them to rush it as fast as they can." "They are now doing a sweep of the whole area to see if they can find the other..." But he won't say it... "I gave them Will's name." "Will?...WILL?..."Sonny yells as he tries to get out of the car. Both Roman and Hope jump. "Where's Will...?" Sonny asks no one. Hope puts him back in the car. "I love you Will... please come home?" I miss you." "Roman..we need to get him to Mercy as quick as we can." "Okay you take Sonny in his car...I will drive back alone and make some calls to his parents, Sami, Lucas and Marlena." Hope starts to cry...but doesn't say anything...she turns and walks to the drivers side and gets in. "Have you seen Will?" Sonny asks as he is looking at Hope. She just lets go and cries. You didn't like Will..you tried to hurt him." "But he will be back in a little while." "We can't be apart for too long...because we love each other." Hope starts the car but Sonny tells her he can't go..."Will is here...I have to wait for him." "Hope just puts the car in gear and makes a u turn and heads back to Salem. Sonny turns to look back. "But Will is here...we can't leave." he says. Roman goes back to the embankment to look once more and begins to cry.

Hope arrives at the hospital with Sonny. She goes around to to open Sonny's door but Adrianne beats her to it. Justin looks at Hope and can see that she has been crying the entire time she was driving back to the hospital. He goes to her to comfort her and she throws her arms around him and can't hold back any longer. Her legs start to give out. Justin holds her tight until she gets her footing. Adrianne opens the door. "Oh Sonny...are you okay?" Sonny looks at her.."You hate Will too." "Get away from me." Sonny says as he pushes her away."Is Will here?" WILL...WILL...where are you? Adrianne looks at Justin. Hope releases her hold on Justin. "That is all he has talked about the whole ride back." "All he can seem to remember is Will and anyone who may have hurt Will." "He has no idea who he is only that he wants Will to come back." "Is there any word on Will?" Justin asked. "Hope trying to hold back the tears says. "They have done a search of the area and they found nothing." Nothing to indicate that he made it our of the car." "But Roman said they only found one body ...that's a good sign right?" "Justin I just don't know." "You go take care of your son...I will catch a cab and head back to the station." She hands him the keys and walks away. She starts to think about the things she did to Will when he was having problems with Nick. Now she will never have the chance to make it up to him. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket but before she can dial Marlena pulls up and gets out of her car. Hope walks to Marlena's car and get in. "How did you know to come and get me." "Roman told me you were driving Sonny here so I drove down about half an hour ago and waited for you to show up." "How is Sonny?" "Oh Marlena...it is so sad." "All he can remember is Will." "He kept asking me the whole way here was if Will was going to meet us here." "I just couldn't tell him the truth." "Stop that Hope...don't give in to the belief he is gone." "Because I don't believe it for a second." "He survived that crash...I just know it." "They will find him...I know they will. 


	98. Chapter 98

The nurse checks the machines, the IVs and the needle sights. The doctor is checking his eyes. "What did the x-rays show?" the nurse asked. "He has a major concussion and judging from the existing scar tissue this is not the first time this boy has sustained a head trauma." "He has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured tibia and patella and the list goes on." "Has he regained consciousness yet?" "No ...not so much as a flutter of his eye lids." "Have we found out who he is or what happen?" the doctor asks. "No he had no ID on him when the driver found him by the side of the road." "For the life of me I can not figured out how he got where he did in this shape." the doctor states. "Frankly he should be dead." "Maybe someone did this to him and then did a body dump thinking he would be dead soon anyway." the nurse offers. "I wonder what he looked like when his face was normal." "Even in this condition he looks vaguely familiar." the doctor says. "Well it is going to be quite some time before his face gets back to normal if ever." "What are the police doing to determine who he is?" the doctor asked. "Well the only option they have is to fingerprint him, they were suppose to be sending someone over to do it but no one has shown up yet." "Maybe someone should place another call." "If this takes a turn for the worse which unfortunately I think it will his family should be notified before it is too late." "I will do it myself right now Mike...I mean Dr Horton." the nurse says. "Please ask them to hurry." the doctor says as the nurse leaves the room.

"So what is wrong with him doc?" "Well Justin after doing a full exam he is physically fine." "Not so much as a scratch on him." "But what about his inability to tell you who he is?" "Is it amnesia like some have said." "No I don't think that is what it is." "I think that he is so fixated on finding his boyfriend that his mind can't deal with anything else." "So basically all his mind can focus on is that." "But there is a strong chance that Will is dead, and if he is what will happen with Sonny?" Justin asked. "Worse case scenerio is your son never accepts that and lives the rest of his life like this." "Right now is not the time to tell him about what happen to his boyfriend." "That could just seal him in this state forever." "Give him a little time for his mind to catch up with everything that is happening." "I think he knows what happen but right now his mind is trying to protect itself from an overload." "How long should he be in here." "Well technically there is no reason to keep him here." "We have him on a sedative." " You could take him home but someone should stay with him for a few days." "Okay doc." "We'll do that." "Maybe if he is in familiar surrounding he can take his mind off of this." "Justin don't get your hopes up ...your son is completely lost in his world...and the only person who could reach him right now is his boyfriend." "Now I am not a religious person but if I were you I would pray with all I have that they find this young man alive if you want your son back." "Believe me doc there are more people praying Will comes back than you can count trust me." Thanks again for coming out so late...I really appreciate it." "Any time Justin." "I hope things work out for you all." "And if I may suggest...you might want to seek out professional help for Sonny." "We will." "Thanks again." Justin leaves and goes to Sonny's room to tell Adrianne what the doctor said.

Marlena is with Sami and Lucas. Sami has not stopped crying since she heard about the accident. Marlena is trying to console her but she also needs some consoling. John was in Chicago when he heard the news and is driving back now. They are all sitting there is silence when the phone rings. Sami jumps up to get..."Hello"...she answers. "Is Will there?" Sami recognizes the voice and puts the phone down on the counter. "Who is it honey?" "It's Sonny asking if Will is here." Marlena jumps up and picks up the phone. "Hello" she say. "Is Will there?" "No I am sorry Sonny he is not home right now." "Can you tell him I called and that I miss him and love him." "I will sweetie." "You know Will loves you more than anyone else in the world." Sonny says. Marlena starts to cry... "And I love him too Sonny." Marlena hears a little scuffle and Justin's voice comes on. "Hello who is this please?" "Hello Justin it is Marlena." "Oh Marlena I am so sorry he called you...we left him for a moment to sign some papers and when we came back we saw him on the phone...I am so sorry." "Well he wasn't calling me he called Sami to ask if Will was here." Marlena's voice cracked when she said Will. "Oh my God..." "They must be devastated and to have this added on." "It's okay Justin...Sonny is having a difficult time." "How is he by the way?" Marlena can hear Sonny in the background yelling at Adrianne about how she treated Will. "Justin it sounds like you have something to deal with right now..I will talk to you soon." "Marlena can I call you at home or your office tomorrow." "I won't be going to my office but you can reach me at home or here." "Okay thank you..I will talk to you tomorrow." Good bye.

"Justin apologized for Sonny calling you." "Sami doesn't say anything." "How is he doing?" Lucas asked. "I asked Justin but I heard Sonny yelling at Adrianne so I ended the conversation so he could deal with that." He is going to call me tomorrow." "Do they know what is wrong with him?" "I don't think so ..but from what I hear he is having some sort of psychotic break." "Hope told me that all he could talk about was Will the whole way home." "So with that little bit of information I would say that Sonny is unable to deal with the situation and as a result can't get past thinking about Will and only Will." "What can they do for that?" "Well they can put him on medication and treat him with therapy." "It is usually temporary but you can't tell how long it will take to get them out of it." "I do feel bad for Adrianne, and Hope for that matter." "Why the hell do you feel bad for them?" "Sami asks. "Sonny perception of them both is that they wronged Will in some way and he is taking some of this out on them." "I think anyone who has ever harmed Will will have to endure Sonny's wrath for a while." "In a way it is his way of placing blame on someone for Will not being with him." "I can't imagine how Adrianne feels to have her own Sonny blaming her for this whole thing." Lucas says.

Dr Horton...the police are here to fingerprint our John Doe, can I let him in?" "Yes but tell them to limit his movements as best they can." "You know what ..I am going to go with them to make sure they are careful."

Hello I am Dr Horton...so you will be the ones taking his fingerprints?" "Yes doctor." "Well I need to you to be as careful as you can this young man is in bad shape and I don't want to contribute to and already beaten body." "Follow me..." "how long before you get results?" "Well it all goes well it should be immediately." "Excellent...because I don't think he is going to make it and I want his family notified as soon as possible." "Here we are...right in here." "Wow...sorry doc...but what happen to this kid." "We have no idea...He was found on the side of the road by a driver and he brought him to us." "Why didn't he call a rescue or something?" "Doesn't own a cell." "Okay...let me use his right hand..it seems to be the least damaged." The officer places the index finger on the pad but doesn't get a good read. "Let me do that one more time." the office says. "Okay there we go...now let me send the image." We should have a result in a few seconds..and here it is..." "I'm sorry your name is Horton?" "Yes why?" "The kids name is Horton...William Horton." "Can you tell where he is from on that?" "It says Salem." "Oh my God." Mike says. "Do you know him doc...yes we are related." "Excuse me...I have to make some calls." "Thank you very much officers." Mike says as he runs out of the room. And into an empty room and takes out his cell and dials.

"Hello Commissioner Brady here." "Hello Roman...it is Mike." "Mike...Mike Horton?" Roman asked. "Yes...Roman." "I haven't heard from you in years." Roman says. "Roman...we don't have time to chat...I have Will here in the hospital." "WHAT...Will is with you?...is he hurt?" "Roman...he is bad...very bad...You should calls Sami and Lucas and tell them to get here as fast as they can." "Where are you Mike." "I am at Fullerton General Hospital." "We are on our way." "Roman hurry." Click.

"Hello." "Marlena it's me." "Hello Roman...did you want to talk to Sami." "Marlena I am heading over to you right now to pick you guys up." "They found Will." "WHAT...they found Will." "Sami and Lucas jump up and stare at Marlena. "There is no time to talk...it is bad...Mike just called me and told me to get you guys there as fast as I can." "I am actual pulling into the parking lot now get down here." click "Marlena looks at Sami and Lucas." "Yes they found Will we need to leave right now." "Roman is down in the parking lot now to pick us up." "Let's go.


	99. Chapter 99

Sonny is home and exhausted. He continues to talk about Will and blames his mother for Will not seeing him. Justin takes Sonny to one of the guest rooms and gives him one of the sedatives that the doctor gave him. Within minutes he becomes sleepy and lays down on the bed. Justin takes the blanket folded at the foot of the bed and covers Sonny up. He then turns off the lights and leaves. Sonny lays there, his mind trapped in a cycle of trying to find Will.

Roman pulls up to the Fullerton General Hospital. He let's everyone out and tells them he will meet them inside after he parks the car. The three walk quickly inside the lobby of the hospital. Marlena walks up to the receptionist. "Hello my name is Dr Marlena Evans I am here to see Dr. Michael Horton, could you please have him paged..it is an emergency." But before the receptionist can do it Mike steps off the elevator. "Marlena, Sami, Lucas."..they all rush over to him. Roman called from the car and told me you were down here." "Follow me." Mike leads them to the elevators. "Shouldn't we wait for Roman?" Marlena asks. " I gave him the room number so he knows where to go." The elevator opens on the 4th floor. Mike leads them down to Will's room. He stops them before they go in. "Listen I am going to be straight and honest with you...Will does not look good at all ...in fact you won't recognize him." I didn't know it was him until after they fingerprinted him for identification." "And he sustained a massive amount of injuries." "It doesn't look good Sami, Lucas...I just want you to be prepared." Malena and Sami start to cry. "Please remember ...you won't recognize him." And with that Mike opens the door to let them in." Sami and Marlena enter first with Lucas right behind Sami. As soon as Sami sees Will she starts to go down. Mike and Lucas grab her and carry her to a chair.

Marlena walks over to Will. She is afraid to touch him for fear of inflicting more pain than he must be suffering right now. She stands there crying wanting so much to take Will's pain away. She leans down to Will's face and gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then whispers in his ear...I don't want you to go but if you feel you have to then know this before you leave." "We all love you very much...and we will make sure your child knows how much you loved him." Sami composes herself and starts to walk over to Will. As she is approaching the bed Roman comes in. He takes one look at Will and gasp and a tear rolls down his cheek. Marlena steps away from Will. and Lucas replaces her. Marlena goes to stand beside Roman at the foot of the bed. She puts her hand in his hand and she squeezes it. Suddenly the monitor alarm goes off Mike opens the door and yells. "WE NEED A CRASH CART STAT." "Come on everyone out of the room." Mike tries to herd everyone out. "What's going on Michael." Sami asks urgently. "His heart has stopped." "Now please Sami step out of the room." "Marlenas puts her arms around Sami's shoulder and leads her out. Mike gives her a thank you nod. The nurses rush in with the cart and close the door behind them.

"Will" "Sonny what are you doing here?" "I'm here to stop you Will." "You can't go yet it is not your time." Will is looking down on himself as they try to save him. "Maybe it is Sonny." "No William it isn't." a voice says from behind him. Will turns around, "grandma Alice? You have a child on the way." Alice says as she walks toward him. "He will need his father, you can't leave him." "Will I would raise our child but he will never get to know his real father." Sonny says. "Would you want that for him?" "To never know the love of one of the people who brought him into this world." Will looks down and sees them shocking him to get his heart going again. "Sonny I am free of all the pain." "Will you need to fight back." Alice says. "This pain is only fleeting compared to the life you are about have." "Soon it will fade away you won't feel it anymore." "But it hurts so bad." "Look at me down there." "Sonny looks down...Will all I see is the man I love." Sonny says. "Sonny I need to go." "I need to be free of the pain." " I am sorry for leaving you all but I have to go." Will looks at Sonny who has a tear running down his cheek. "Sonny can't you feel the peace I am in right now." Sonny reaches out and touches him. "Will you can't leave." "You need to stay here with me and the family we are about to build together." "Your son needs to know you." "Look Will he is right over there." Will turns and sees a little blonde haired boy looking at him. "Will can you leave him behind?" "Never hold him, never get to tell him how much you love him?" "We both need you." "Listen to this young man William." Alice says. "He is right it is not your time, you need to go back and finish the life you were meant to live." I will be here to help you with your pain..I will take some of it away for you but you have to fight too William." Alice says. Will feels himself being pulled back down. "I will be here soon Will." Sonny says. "You won't be alone...I will be beside you the whole way." Will is just about to return when Sonny says. "Thank you Will...I love you." Sonny turns to Alice. "Thank you Mrs Horton." "Be good to each other Sonny Kiriakis." Alice says as she fades away.

"Okay ..we have a heart beat." "Dr Horton...look." Mike turns to look at Will's face and sees a tear rolling down the side of his face." The nurses remove all the equipment and head to the door and leave. The four waiting all look at them and then Mike comes out just behind them. "He is back." Sami runs over and hugs him. Marlena looks at Roman..."We aren't going to lose him Roman."

Sonny wakes up. He takes a shower and gets dressed. His dad walks in...Sonny what are you doing. "Dad we have someplace to go." "What? "Well I can't drive since you gave me that sedative"...Where are we going?" "To see Will." "But Sonny." "Dad I know what you are going to say...but Will has been found and he is alive and I am going to go see him." "How do you know this." "Because I just talk to him and I told him I would be by his side through this." "Sonny I don't understand." Suddenly the house phone rings. A few moments later Henderson enters the room. "The call is for you sir." and he hands the phone to Justin. "Hello."...Justin stares at Sonny in disbelief as he hears what Marlena is saying. "Where is he? "Dad he is at Fullerton General Hospital and we have to go." "Come on." "Marlena thank you for the call Sonny and I are on our way right now." Justin hangs up. "Sonny..I don't understand." "That's okay dad I do and that's all that matters." "So can we go now." "Oh..yes...let me just get dressed." "Give me one minute." "Okay ..I will have Henderson make us some coffees to go." Sonny has a huge smile on his face as he leaves the room. On his way out he puts his hand on his dad's shoulder and looks at him. "Everything is going to be fine now dad." "Now come on let's get a move on...I need to get back to my life with Will."

"How is he Mike?" Roman asks. "I can't explain it Roman ..by all accounts he should have died but suddenly he was there." "His vital have improved." "It is like he suddenly decide that he wasn't going to give up." "So what's the prognosis?" "Well he is not out of the woods by a long shot." "But things are definitely moving in the right direction now."

Marlena and Sami visited the hospital chapel to pray for Will and to thank God for bringing him back to them. As they head back to the room they see Justin and Sonny come walking in the hospital. Sonny spots them and walks over. "How is he?" Justin asked. "He is...but Sonny interrupted Marlena. "He is going to be fine...Will and I had a talk a little while ago and he is going to stay here...oh and by the way...Alice is a great lady." "So let's go see him." Sonny just walks over to the elevator and presses the button to go up. Sami and Marlena just look at him and then at Justin. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "That may be so but I would like to hear it." Marlena says. "They all step onto the elevator." Sami goes to tap on the button for the floor but Sonny beats her to it. They don't speak...they all look at Sonny curious as to why he has this huge grin on his face. The elevator stops and the doors open, and they file out...Sonny leads the way to the room without being told which room it is. "Sonny don't you want to know what room." Sami asks. "I already know." Sonny continues on and approaches Will's door. And without hesitation he opens the door and immediately walks over to Will. "Told you I would be here in a little while." "We hit a bit of traffic but we made good time." Everyone in the room is in shock. Marlena taps Justin and says.." I have to know this story." "Sonny looks at everyone staring at him. "What are you all looking at?" "Ah ...you think I am crazy right?" Sonny looks at Will..."this is going to be a tough one to explain but when you get better you can confirm it for them." Sonny tells them everything about his conversation with Will and meeting Alice Horton and to confirm his account he starts to describe what happen in the room while they were trying to bring Will back. They are all speechless accept Marlena...she just smiles. Sonny sees that she understands what he is talking about and she gives him a wink.


	100. Chapter 100

It has been two weeks since Will was found. Dr. Mike feels that it is safe to move him back to Salem so that he can be closer to his family. Sami and Lucas have spent as much time as they can with Will but Sonny has not left him alone for a moment. Chad has taken full control of the coffee house until Sonny can come back to work. Justin has been bringing Sonny clothes to change into and Sonny has been using the shower in the room. He sits in Will's room and talks to him like they are having a conversation. He has been discussing names for the baby that's due very soon. He places his hand under Will's hand so that they palms touch. He doesn't want to hold Will's hand because of the the chance of hurting him. It is enough for Sonny to just feel Will's skin against his. But Will has yet to respond to anything. Dr. Mike tells Sonny that they have placed Will in an induced coma so that he doesn't have to deal with the pain while his body is trying to heal.

Today is the day they are going to be transporting him to the hospital in Salem. Victor and Justin have made the arrangements. Sonny requested that he ride with Will to Salem and Victor made that happen for him. Before he leaves Sonny seeks out Dr Mike to tell him how grateful he is for everything he has done for Will. Sonny explains that he knows Will is going to be okay and that he will be there to make sure of it. "Well, be good to each other Sonny Kiriakis." Mike says. Sonny looks at him..."That is exactly what your grandmother said to me." "Well they say that great minds think alike Sonny." "You look after each other...and let me know when the baby arrives...I want to meet him." "I will...thank you again for everything." Sonny says and then leaves. "As they ride back Sonny talks to Will about everything...from what they are going to do when he gets better...to what schools Will jr will be going to. The EMT in the ambulance with them looks at Sonny like he is nuts. Sonny notices and just smiles and tells Will that"He just doesn't understand us."

They arrive at the hospital and everyone is there to meet them. Sami, Lucas, Marlena, John, Justin even Hope showed up. Dr. Jonas takes over for the EMT and they wheel Will to his new room. Dr. Jonas says to Sami and Lucas "I wouldn't recognize him if you didn't tell me it was Will." Sonny overhears him...Really?...All I see is my Will." "I'm with you Sonny." Marlena says. "He is just our Will." Sami walks over to Sonny and wraps her arms around him as tightly as she can. She whispers in his ear..." I know that Will would not be here right now had it not been for you." "For that I am eternally grateful." "Sonny hugs her back tightly. "Will and I are not done living our lives together..he wasn't going anywhere if I had a say in it." "And with the help of your grandmother we got him to see that." Sami just cries on Sonny's shoulder. Sami finally releases Sonny. "Your mom just opened up the floodgates on my shirt." Sonny says to Will ...and everyone in the room just laughed. "Okay everyone needs to leave for a little while we get Will all set up." Dr Jonas says. And they all start to shuffle out but Sonny leans down and gently kisses Will on his forehead.."I will be right outside."

They all huddle outside the room. Sonny approaches his dad and gives him a hug. "What's that for?" "That's for all your support and understanding about this." "It wasn't easy for you to drive all that way to the hospital to bring me clothes." "But you did it and you never made it seem like it was inconvenient or made me feel guilty about it." Sonny...you're my son I would do anything for you ..you would never be inconvenient to me." "And the fact is Sonny I care deeply about Will." "For everything that has happened for you two...Will has made you happy and for me that's all I want." "And if I can aid in that happiness in some small way then I will and I will enjoy doing to." "So would I Sonny."

Sonny turns around and sees his mom standing there. He is unsure what to do. So Adrianne takes the lead and walks over and hugs him. Sonny hugs her back...he thinks back to the promise he made to Will about not letting his relationship with Will interfere with his relationship with his mother. They release and each take a step back. "Mom I want to apologize for all the awful things I said to you when this all started." "I wasn't in my right mind when I was saying those things." "But Will and I had a talk about what is going on between you me and him." "He made me promise that I would not let your feeling for him come between you and me." "And I told him I would." "So for Will's sake I am sorry for my behavior." "Will asked me to accept how you feel about him because you are only doing what you think is best for me." Adrianne just looks at Sonny and then at Justin for help. "You don't have to say anything mom...I love you... but I love Will too." "And that is not going to change." "So out of respect for Will and to honor his request I will accept how you feel and I won't hold it against you or let it come between us." "But right now I need to go be with Will." "I love you both." Sonny leaves and walks a back to Will's room as Dr Jonas comes out to tell everyone they can go back in.

"What am I going to do Justin?" Adrianne ask. "Honestly honey I don't know." "But despite how you feel about Will he has Sonny's heart and he is taking care of it." "So you better think about that."

Sonny is back taking vigil over Will. Sonny places his hand under Will's again. While everyone is talking Sonny leans down to Will..."I did what you wanted...I forgave my mom and told her that I would not hold her feeling for you against her." "But I did tell her that I loved you and that that was not going to change." Suddenly Sonny feels Will's fingers move against Sonny's palm. Sonny has a huge grin on his face and tears start to run down his cheeks. "Sonny what is it?" Marlena asked. Sonny looks at her with a smile and tears...Will just moved his fingers in my hand. Lucas runs out to get Dr Jonas. Marlena and Sami rush over to Will's side. Both are crying. "Welcome back Will." Sonny says.


	101. Chapter 101

Since Will's initial movement he is progressing rapidly. Doctors have started showing up from all over the country to work with him. Sami, Lucas, Dr Jonas and even Marlena have no idea why they are there or who brought them in. The hospital administration has approved their presence so they are allowed to work with Will. When approached by Dr Jonas each had the same story. They were brought in on the behest of friend of theirs who is a close friend of Will's. Dr Jonas asked one of the doctors who this friend is but she declined to answer.

Daniel...what is going on here...who are all these doctors?" Sami asked. Sonny speaks up. "Hey guys...don't bother...I have tried to find out who this person is that has been watching out for Will after he was attacked by Nick and I came up at a dead end." "But whoever it is they care very much about Will." "And I for one am not going to refuse his or her help ever." "They have never asked for anything in returned, they just cares about Will like we all do." "And that is enough for me." "I guess you could say they are sort of Will's guardian angel." They all look at each other quizzically. As they are all standing around Will's bed the nurse comes in and tells them that visiting hours are over. Mr Kiriaski should you need anything just ask one of the nurses and they will be glad to get it for you. "Thank you Carol." Sami looks at Sonny. "My God Sonny...I can't believe you...you have been with Will this whole time...as much as I appreciate that...I need you to go out and get some air." "Tomorrow you and I are going to take a walk around the hospital campus." "I appreciate the offer but we'll see." Sami and Malena walk over to Will and each give him a kiss goodbye telling him that they will be back tomorrow." They then walk over to Sonny as has been their routine now for a while and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it is just you and me again." Sonny says. "I wait for these time when I can have you to myself." Sonny grabs one of the chairs and pulls it up close to Will's bed and as is has normal position places his hand under Will's, palm up. Only this time Will closes his fingers around Sonny's hand and Sonny gently folds his finger around Will's. He then leans down and kisses Will's hand. Sonny looks up at Will face and sees his eyes flutter like he is trying to open them. Sonny stands up and looks right in Will face and Will opens his eyes and stare right into Sonny brown eyes. "I love you Will...take your time...I will be here waiting." "Suddenly a nurse comes rushing in..."What happen?" "What do you mean?" Sonny asked. "There was a sudden spike in his heart beat." Sonny looks at Will..."Will this is Carol she has been your nurse for while." Carol walks over to Will to check the equipment and looks down at Will and sees his eyes open. "Well welcome back sleepyhead." "Everyone is going to be happy to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." She looks at Sonny.."I am going to go get the doctor." And she leaves.

Days past and each one brings better news for Will. His bruising has faded considerably, some of his facial characteristics are starting to show through again. He has been taken to xray to check on the broken bones before they attempt to take the casts off. Everything is coming back normal. So the cast are removed and some of the bandages have been removed permanently. Will still hasn't talked yet but his eyes follow Sonny as he moves about in the room. Sonny continues with his one sided conversations. But now that Will can see him and Sonny knows he can hear him it starts to become less one sided. One night while Sonny is talking to Will he brings up baby names. "Well Will now that we know for sure it is a boy." at that Will's eyes brighten like he is trying to smile but his eyes are his only way to do that at the moment, "we have to come up with a name...we don't have much time." I was thinking maybe William jr...what do you thinks? Sonny stare at Will...and can see Will is trying to speak...Sonny leans down closer to Will's mouth. Suddenly he hear the strained words "William Jackson Horton.". Sonny's eyes start to tear up. "William Jackson Horton...that's perfect." Sonny leans down and kisses Will's forehead. Will looks up at Sonny and tries to move his mouth again. Sonny again leans down with his ear to Will's mouth. "I love you." "Well I love you more than I could possibly tell you." "And I can't wait to start our new family." "You, me and William Jackson Horton." "Can I tell everyone when they get here today?" "Will's eyes brighten again." "I will take that as I yes."

That night when everyone has gathered to visit Will they are ecstatic that Will has spoken. Daniel explains to them that while yes Will has technically spoken he is not capable of carrying on a conversation by any mean so he may not be able to talk all the time or even maybe for days at a time while he continues to heal. Sonny standing beside Will now holding his hand. "I have announcement to make." Will and I talked about names for our son...well I did most of the talking but Will here filled in the gap. And we have come up with a name. Drum roll please...everyone laughs. "Our son will be named William Jackson Horton." They all clap...Sami comes walking over to Will .."That is the perfect name." "I am so happy for both of you." "Not to mention I will be a grandma...so how cool will that be." She leans in and kisses his cheek. Marlena walks over to Sonny "So let me guess, you wanted to name him William junior and Will told you he wanted your name in there too." "How did you know?...it was the first words he said to me." Because neither of you can think of yourself without bringing the other into the picture." "I am so happy for you both Sonny." "I could not pick a better person to take care of and love my grandson." Sonny hugs her and says, "Thank you." "We will be taking care of each other till we are old and gray." "Of that I have no doubt."Marlena says. Sami puts on her mother face now..."As for you young man"...looking at Sonny... "You and I are going to go outside and go for a walk...maybe even talk if you're not all talked out from talking to Will 24/7." "I fine really" Sonny say. He has been putting this off each time she brings it up. "Well you know what...I don't care how fine you are...let's go." Sami walks over to Sonny's side of the bed and grabs his hand...Sonny mildly resist but Marlene says to Sonny."Sonny just give in you're not going to win." Sami smiles. Sonny looks down at Will and he has on his bright eyes. "Okay...okay...Sonny playfully whines. The two leave.

Sami and Sonny exit the hospital and start walking. Sami has her arm through Sonny's. "Sonny I know I have said it before but we are forever in you debt for what you did for Will." "I have no doubt in my mind in the story you told us that first night." "I have heard the term soulmates bantered about before but I never put much stock in it..I just thought of it as some made up concept." "But you and Will are proof that that it is really a thing." "And I could not find a better person to be with my son than you." "Thank you for saying that Sami..it does mean alot to me." "And Sonny I know you relationship with your mom has suffered because of your relationship with Will." "But having been so close to losing my son twice now, I need you to know..that you can't let your love for Will interfere with your relationship with your mom." "She may not like Will ,...and that may have something to do with Lucas and I,...she loves you ..you must never doubt that ever." "Once you and Will have William Jackson Horton , I like the sound of that., once you have him in your life you will understand what your mom feels and why she is doing the things she is." "She is only doing what she thinks is best for you." "But like all parents..we think we know what is best for our kids, but we really don't always know." "And that is something that is hard for a parent to understand." "You may for a time be torn between the two, but know this Will would never want you to be estranged from your mom over him." "While he and I may have had some very trying times we ultimately never gave up on each other." "And I want you to promise me you won't turn you back on your mom." "Sami...you just said almost the exact same thing your son said to me before all this happen." "He made me promise not to hold my mom's opinion of him against her, that like you said, she is only doing what she thinks is best for me." "I have taken what Will said to heart and talked to my mom and I told her that I loved her and that I will accept her feelings for Will even if I don't agree with them." "She and I will be fine." "But I did tell her that I loved Will and that that was not going to change so she is going to have to do her part too." She is going to need to open her heart." She has a grandson on the way and I can't have her speak ill of Will in front of him." "Understood Sonny...I agree."

"Okay enough heavy talk...you excited about being a dad?" "You know at first I was terrified but after taking classes and reading up on what to do and what not to do I am feeling anxious for him to get here." "I am going to be bothering you a lot at first...so don't be surprised at a call at 3 in morning because he sneezed or something." " I will love those calls." "I hope to be as great to your son as my mom has been to Will." "You will be Sami" says a voice from behind them. "They both turn around and see Adrianne and Justin standing there. "Mom, Dad when did you get here. "A while ago...we saw you two walking so we thought we'd join you." "Well I just wanted your son to get some fresh air so I dragged him out here and have talked his ear off...he could barely get a word in edgewise." Sonny laughs..that's not true Sami...I got maybe 3 or 4 words in there." Sami slaps his shoulder. "Wise guy." "Well I'll let you three talk...I want to get back up there before Will says something else and I miss it...but Sonny I am glad you were there for his first words." "If you will excuse me." "Sami you don't have to go...I would like to talk to you too." "Adrianne we are fine...I know you feel like you do because you love your son and I can't begrudge you that." "So you and I are fine." "We are just two mothers who love their sons with everything we have." "Now I think Sonny has some news for you about our grandson." "Excuse me."

"So what's this news about our grandson?" Justin asked. Sonny is moved by his dad's enthusiasm about the baby coming. He really gets the feeling that his dad will truly look upon this child as he grandson. "Will and I came up with the name for our son." "He will be William Jackson Horton." Justin hugs Sonny. "That is a great name I can't wait for him to show up." "Thanks dad." "You're going to be a perfect grandpa." "Wow...never thought of that...I am suddenly going to become old...grandpa" "Aye you'll get use to it and love it." Sonny says. "So mom what do you think of the name?" "It is a lovely name." "Congratulations." she says as she hugs him. "Well your dad came to visit Will while I run some errands." "I will pick you up in about an hour?" "Sure that will be fine." "Well again congratulation on picking a name for Will's baby." And she heads off. Sonny watches her leave and Justin see tears forming in his eyes. "She is never going to accept this child as her grandson is she dad?" "Sonny I wish I could tell that she will but honestly I don't know." "But know this...I will love this guy enough for the both of us." Sonny hugs his dad..."Thank you dad..I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you on my side."

So what's this about Will talking?" Sonny explains everything to his dad as the walk back toward the hospital to go see Will.


	102. Chapter 102

Will has improved leaps and bounds. He has already started physical therapy and Sonny has been assisting the therapist. Now that Will can talk he and Sonny have been discussing plans for the baby's arrival. Will is concerned that he won't be recovered enough to assist with the day to day care of William Jackson Horton so he has been forcing his therapist to push him harder. She has been fighting him on it because as she told him he could cause more harm than good if he pushes too much. Sonny recognizes Will's need to go further but holds him back from hurting himself. Sonny talks to Will about it and explains that he is fine with doing most of the work when the baby arrives. That it is more important for Will to get better at a reasonable rate than to hinder his progress so much that he won't be able to fully recover at all. Will finally concedes the point to Sonny and doesn't push so hard.

Running the coffee house is taking it's toll on Chad. He has talked to Sonny about coming back to help with the running of the place. Sonny pushed back on him for a while but finally realized that he is not being fair to Chad. So he talks to Will about it and tells him that he won't be able to spend as much time with him as he wants but he will be there anytime he isn't at the coffee shop. Will request with force that Sonny take days off from coming to see him at all. They can talk on the phone but Will wants Sonny out living a life outside of the hospital. Sonny fights him on it so Will decides to take matters into his own hands.

"Hello ...Kiriakis residence." "Hello Hendersen...it is Will Horton." "Oh Mr Horton ...and how are you feeling?" "I am getting there sir...slowly but surely." "Thank you for asking." "What may I do for you?" I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Kiriakis...Justin that is? "Certainly sir let me get him for you." Hendersen walks into the parlor where Adrianne and Justin have been talking. "Mr. Kiriakis sir...I have William Horton on the phone for you." "Thank you Hendersen...could you tell him I will be right with him." "Certainly sir." He conveys the message to Will and then places him on hold.

Justin is finishing up on a call he has on his cell. Adrianne gets up and walks over to the phone. Justin asks his caller to hold on for a moment and addresses Adrianne..."What are you doing Adrianne?" "I am going to talk to William for a moment." Justin goes back to his caller and quickly concludes his conversation. Before he can get to the phone Adrianne has picked it up. "Hello William...this is Adrianne." "Oh hello Mrs Kiriakis...I was actually looking to speak to your husband if I may." "Yes well he is on another call." "So how are you feeling." "I am getting better everyday." "That's good to hear." "Is Sonny with you?" "No I am sorry he went down stairs to the cafeteria, but he should be back shortly." "Well I haven't seen him in quite a while so I was hoping to ask him to stop over sometime when he is free." Will is getting the point but just lets it slide."Well that is what I wanted to talk to you husband about actually." "Is he available?" "Yes he just finished up I will pass you to him." "Okay...well thank you." Justin gives Adrianne a less than pleased look as he takes the phone.

"Hello Will...how are you feeling? "Much better sir...your son has been helping me with my physical therapy and I am feeling better every day thank you for asking." "So what can I do for you?" "Well here is the story...your son is spending way too much time with me...he is neglecting his business that he loves and as your wife just conveyed he appears to be neglecting you two as well." "Nonsense Will I see Sonny when I visit you..and he and I talk on the phone often." "Well I appreciate you saying that sir but nevertheless...I would like to solicit your help in getting him out and about." "What do you mean Will." "Sir I know your son promised to be by my side through this whole thing but that is not practical or fair to him or his business and mostly his family." "I have taken up way too much of his time as it is." "I am grateful that he has gone back to work but I am bothered that he is not taking time to spend with you two or even outside in general." "So I was hoping you could, forcefully if need be, get him out of this hospital and doing things." "Believe me it is not that I don't appreciate everything he has done...but I need him to get some distractions." "I have talked to him about this but he won't leave...so do you think between you and your wife or maybe incorporate Abby or some other friends to get him out and keep him away from here for a few days." "This is taking it's toll on him and I am sure you can see it too." "So what do you think...could you help me with this." "That is a tall order Will." Justin says while noticing Adrianne rolling her eyes. "But I think we might be able to work something out." "I would grateful sir." "I love your son but I need him to get me out of his mind for a while." "So any distraction you can arrange would be great." "Well Will...we will work on it ...and I will get Abby to help...she and Sonny are close so she might have a better chance than we would." "Thank you so much sir again I really appreciate it." "Not a problem Will." "Well I won't keep you...thank you for helping me with this." "Please tell your wife I said goodbye and thank her for her inquiry as to my health." "I will Will." "I'll see you soon." "Continue to improve." "Thank you sir I am working on it." "Have a great afternoon." "Goodbye." "Bye Will." They both hang up."

"What does he want from us now?" Adrianne asks. "Well first you shouldn't even have bothered to pick up the phone...even I could tell you had no real concern for Will's health you simply wanted to talk to Sonny." "What did you mean...of course I was concern for his health".."save it Adrianne..I am not going to fight about this again." "But like it or not Will is a part of this family now...and this child will be our grandchild." "They aren't married..we have no obligation to this child or to Will for that matter." "You're unbelievable." "Well what Will wanted was for you and I and Abby if we can, to get Sonny out of the hospital for a while." "Will wants him to spend more time with us and with his friends and to not be at the hospital when he is not at work." "How nice of him to give up his claim on our son." "You just don't get it do you Adrianne?...do you?" "Get what...get that he has been nothing but trouble for our son since he came into his life?" "That he has taken advantage of our son's good nature." "Tell me Justin what don't I get?" "You don't get that Will has seen that he has caused friction between you and Sonny and he is doing everything he can to make up for that." "That he has been trying to get Sonny to come back to you." "How many people do you know who would want their partner to remain close to a person who hates them so much." "Will knows you don't like him...and he isn't holding that against you...and he is asking Sonny not to either." "But you don't see that." "And what amazes me even more is you don't see how much they love each other and how all they want is what's best for each other." "And Will's request just now should show you that, but all you see is him asking us for help." "And that help is to benefit us and his friends." "You just don't see that...you're so blinded by your hatred of him." "I can't stay here and talk about this with you any longer." Justin says as he leaves the room."

"He is right you know." the voice say from behind her. "Oh Victor I didn't know you were there." "Well I wasn't there for the whole thing but I got the jest of it." "You know Adrianne...you profess that you want Sonny to be happy...but when that happiness comes along you are jealous of it...because it might take away some attention from you." "Yes Will and Sonny have had more than their fair share of bumpy roads but they have never stopped loving each other no matter what." "I would think you would be pleased that Sonny has found real love with Will." "And I will add...that when that baby upstairs arrives he is going to be a part of this family whether you like it or not." "He may not biological be a Kiriakis, he will have a piece of Sonny's heart so that will be enough for me." "Adrianne you need to see the light or you are going to be missing out on your son's happiness and the potential love of a grandchild." Adrianne sits there listening and realizes she has been put in her place by Victor. Victor looks at her for a moment and walks away.


	103. Chapter 103

Justin has done what Will asked and kept Sonny away from the hospital. This has actually aided Will in his progress. He feels the guilt he has over Sonny being there all the time lifted. So he can concentrate on himself directly. To be the Will Sonny fell in love with. They still talk on the phone multiple times a day on the days Sonny does come to see him. He feels he is close to going home finally. He has ninety five percent of his mobility back and the only pain he is feeling any longer is the pain after physical therapy. He talks to Dr Jonas about it.

"So Daniel when do you think I am getting out of here? "Well your progress has been nothing short of phenomenal." "Your therapist tells me that there is not much more she can do for you." "That you are off the charts in improvement." "Okay" Will says..."soooo ...that means...what? ...Today ...tomorrow ...the next day." Give me a time doc...please." "Well I say you can go home tomorrow with a number of caveats." "You name it and I will do it...just tell me." Daniel proceeds to tell Will all the things he needs to do and the things he can't do yet." "Damn Daniel...is there anything that is not restricted." Will say with a laugh. "Let me tell you doc one of those things...I can't promise I can adhere too." "So let's be upfront with that." "Daniel smiles..."yeah I didn't think that was going to fly with you two but Will I am not joking when I say you have to be careful...with all aspects of your life for a while longer." "I get it...no trampolines or handcuffs." Daniel laughs out loud. "What?...Will says holding in his laugh..."Let me tell you it was a bastard setting that thing up in the apartment." "I am thinking that was a one time thing though." "Okay stop already." Daniel says. "Well I will get the paperwork set up for your release tomorrow." "Do you want me to call your parents...or Sonny?" "Could you maybe not...Sonny will be by in the morning tomorrow and I would like to surprise him." "Plus I would like one day alone with Sonny before my mom or grandma Marlena coming over for hours at a time." "I will call them when I am settled back in the apartment." "Hey it is up to you...but Sonny is going to have to sign you out." "Okay I will tell him in the morning."

"Well let me get started with this." "I will be back this afternoon to check in and tomorrow morning I will sign you out." "Sound good?" "Sounds great." "Thank you for all you have done for me Daniel...I really appreciate it." "Well you can thank your friend there that sent all those specialist down to help." "I have spoken to that person at length about it." "There is nothing I can do to repay them for everything thing they've done for me." Daniel repeats something Sonny told them. "Sonny says they've never asked for anything in return." "That's right they haven't." "Well will whoever he or she is they care about you very much." "And I care about them too Daniel." "they've have been there for me when I have needed them." ""I just hope that I can be there for them someday."

Will is to excited to sleep and just rolls around in bed for hours. His nurses come on one by one telling him that they will miss him..he promises to come back and visit with them. Carol...comes in last..crying. Will gets out of bed and gives her a hug. "Carol you made this whole thing bearable for me." "You alway had a smile on your face or a joke to tell..and even when I couldn't talk I was laughing on the inside." "Not to sound like the Wizard of Oz...but I think I will miss you the most of all." "You better call me when this baby shows up...I want to meet him...and tell him what great dads he is getting." Will hugs her one more time...and thanks her again.

At 5:00..Will gives up on any chance of sleep and gets up to pack his stuff so that he is all ready when Sonny arrives. He takes a walk around the ward stopping in to see some of the patients he has gotten to know. Saying his goodbyes and promising to come visit them. It's quarter to 8 and Sonny arrives at 8 so Will heads back to his room. When he walks in he sees Sonny standing there. "What's this?" " I am going home babe." "Oh my God really? "Seriously ...you're not joking? "Nope." "Just you can me for the rest of the dad." "I asked Daniel to not call anyone so we could be alone for the day." "I can't believe this...Sonny steps to Will and kisses him with as much passion as he can produce. Daniel enters the room "Hey...enough of that...this is a hospital you know." Sonny doesn't let go. And Will isn't fighting him. "Okay...okay...there will be time for that after you are release." Daniel says. Sonny releases his lip lock on Will. "Here are the does and don't for Will." "I had a nurse print this up for you." Daniel say. Will interjects... "Oh Sonny...no more trampoline for a while..." "Oh damn...and I set that up day's ago in preparation for your release." "You guys... keep it up...but really guys...as much as I know you have missed each other and you want to get right into it...you need to be careful." "Will while you may feel you are all healed up...you still need time you to get back to normal." "You are going to exhaust easily so think about that before you plan to do anything." "And Sonny I need to you keep Will in check." "You need to hold him back from doing things he thinks he can do but he knows he shouldn't." "I understand Daniel..I want him home with me from now on..I am not going to do anything that will send him back here." "Good I am glad to hear that." "Well Sonny I need you to sign some papers that you are taking responsibility for this one and then you two can go." "Lead me to them." Sonny says.

As Sonny leaves, Will's room phone rings. "Hello?" "Hey Will, I hear you are being discharged today." "Yes I am...and in large part because of you." "I just wish there was some way I could repay you for all you have done for me and Sonny." "Well actually that is what I called for." "Really...what can I do? He explains everything to Will. "That sounds like it is for us and not for you." "It may seem that way but it is not." "I know you don't consider what you did for me to be anything but it is something I will remember for the rest of my life...a life I wouldn't have had it not been for you." "Now I have cleared this with your doctor..under the promise that you would adhere to the conditions I laid out for you." Can you do that?" "Yes because it will be a win for Sonny and I and I won't jeopardize that." "I just hope that I have not deprived you of anything by setting this up." "Not at all...this is perfect." "Again I am in your debt." "Will you will never be in my debt remember that." "Now you get out of there and enjoy your freedom and reconnecting with Sonny properly." "And I want to see this baby when he arrives." "You will trust me...I want him to know you." "Well enjoy Will." "And call me when you get back." "I Will"...I love you like family Will." "I feel the same way." "Thank you so much." Goodbye Will." "Goodbye Doogie." "Hey I am House now...remember...? "Ah yes you're right...well, thanks again House." And they both hang up. Sonny comes back."You ready to go." "More than you know." "And I have something to tell you ..or ask you ..depending." "Sounds intriguing."


	104. Chapter 104

Despite Will's protest he was forced to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Sonny wheeled him making jokes about being a grandpa. And how some day one of them might have to be wheeling the other around in a chair. "We have miles to go before that becomes our life" Will says.

Sonny leaves Will at the front doors of the hospital to get the car and pick him up. Once inside the car Will leans over and kisses Sonny a bit too long for the drivers behind them as they start honking at them. Sonny breaks the seal of their kiss and puts the car in drive and takes off. "Okay so what is it you wanted to tell me?" "Oh right..sorry I am just enjoying being out of that room and alone with you." "So I was talking to my friend." "The friend that got you to this point so fast." "Yes...that friend." "Will who is this guy or girl?" "Should I be jealous?" "No, not in the least, what I will tell you is that he and I go back to when I was a child and we developed a friendship that has carried over to adulthood." "But why does he do these things for you and never ask for anything in return." "Not to mention he must be pretty powerful to pull the strings he has and more money than he knows what to do with." "Will those doctors must have cost him a fortune." "So why does he do it for you." "Sonny it is hard to explain and to be honest...I don't think I really should because it is a private thing between he and I." "I am not trying to keep anything from you ..it is just that it could be...what's the word...well it is not a good word but I will say embarrassing for him." "Suffices to say that we both got a lot out of our friendship and he feels that I have given him something he never thought he would have." "While I disagree with him..on that score I do appreciate him and love him like family." "Even though my family doesn't know who it is now." "But enough of that talk...here is what he asked of me in return for all he has done for me." Will explains it to Sonny on the ride home what they are to do. "Will forgive me for being stupid here but what does he get out of this?" "This sounds like we reap the benefits." "I said the same thing to him but he explained why to me and I will accept his reason." "So what do you think?" "Am totally into it." "Great ..he is sending everything over by messenger tomorrow." "Will I ever get to meet this guy?" "Not to sound cryptic but you have already...you just didn't know it." "What?" "Sonny lets just drop this for now okay?" "Okay."

They pull into the apartment complex and Sonny pulls up to the door to let Will out so he can go park in his space. "I will be right back..don't go in without parks the car in their allotted space jumps out and maneuvers through the cars to get to Will and go in with him.

They arrive at the apartment door and Sonny tells Will to close his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't plan a party...wait you didn't even know I was getting released today...so what is this about." "Just close your eyes ...please." "Will follows Sonny's order." Sonny unlocks the door and enters then turns around and takes Will by the hands and leads him in. He tells him to keep his eyes closed and then closes the door and locks it. Taking Will's hands again he lead him further into the apartment. making sure he doesn't bump into anything. When Sonny has lead him to the desired location he tells him to open his eyes.

"Will just stare in disbelief." "How did you do this...you didn't even know I was being discharged?" "Well after I signed all the paperwork I called Abby and asked her to come by and set this up." "Will just looks at it and then at Sonny and kisses him as a prelude to what is about to happen." "So do you like it?" "I love it...it's a shame we are about to make a shambles all the rose petals." "Will I have missed you more than I can say...and when I thought I might lose you...I lost my mind..." And now in this place and face to face with you I want to thank you for coming back to me." "Sonny despite what I was feeling ..how tranquil I was and at peace...I could see like grandma Alice said...I have a child on the way and a life I haven't yet lived." "And that life is with you." "How could I give that up." Sonny takes Will's hand once more and leads him to the bed. "I know what Daniel said and I am going to follow his orders, but tonight I want you ...and I want only to please you ...Sonny says as he starts to unbuttons Will's shirt. "I know how strange it may sound but I have missed your body so much for so long." "While I love you with my heart my body is in love with your body." "When I am near you my body come to life." "Just feeling your body heat your breath or your touch on me..arouses me without even the intent of sex." "I have been feeling like a battery that has only a small charge left and being with you now, like this is like getting recharged." Sonny continues to undress Will. "Sonny all that time in the hospital with you sitting next to me or holding my hand my body ached for you too." I would have settled for just holding you in my arms." Feeling the contour of your body against mine." And like you ..with out sharing my body with you and yours with me..I was living a half life."

Sonny unbuckles Will's belt, unbuttons his jeans and slides his zipper down. "Will I don't want you to do a thing...this is all me now." "I want to make love to your body." Sonny gets down on his knees and pulls Will's jeans and boxer down. Will sits down on the bed and Sonny takes off his shoes and socks and then slide the boxers and pants off of him. "Will just slide up on the bed and lay back...let me take care of you." Sonny then takes his clothes off in front of Will. He sees Will staring at him like this is the first time he has seen Sonny fully naked. Will becomes aroused. So Sonny goes to the foot of the bed and proceeds to massage Will's feet. Gently running his finger up and down the soles for each foot. He then slides his finger tips over the top of them and then gently runs just his fingers up Will's legs. Will can feel each touch like it is the first time Sonny has ever touched him. Sonny climbs onto the bed and softly kisses up Will's legs. Using his fingers as his advanced troops, Sonny runs the tips over Will's thighs and stomach while he continues to kiss his way up Will's body. As his mouth approaches his treasure, Sonny's fingers find Will's nipples and Sonny uses his finger tips to circle them and his thumb to slide across them feeling they come to attention. Will just closes his eyes and allows just his body tell him what is happening. He feels Sonny tongue touch just under his balls. He sharply and suddenly inhales. Sonny knows that Will might not be able to hold off so he asks Will if he wants him to stop for a bit. "Sonny I don't know if I can hold back...just the feel of your fingers on my body is bringing me to the breaking point." Sonny slides up licking from Will's navel up to his collar bone. Then seeking out one of Will's hard nipples Sonny licks around the edge and then placing his lips on it, his tongue slides out and flicks across it. He gently sucks and nibbles on it. Not wanting to let his other nipple feel unloved he repeats the action on that one as well. He is making a point of not touching Will's erection. He wants Will's to have almost tactile overload. It has been so long since he as been able to do this for Will that he wants him to experience it all like it is the first time. Sonny continues up Will's body licking his neck and tracing his jawline with his tongue. When he is face to face with Will he brings his hand up and caresses Will's face. Will turns his head and takes Sonny's hand and kisses the palm. Sonny slides his thumb over Will's lips and then leans in to kiss him softly and gently. Will parts his lips and gives Sonny access to his tongue. Sonny continues running his fingertips over Will's body as they kiss. Over his neck..around his face down to his naval, across his hips. "Sonny I am not sure I can stop from cumming." "Will if it happens then go with it." Don't hold back." Sonny says. "Sonny...I have missed your touch...the warmth of your body next to mine your scent." "Roll over Will ..onto your stomach." Will obliges willingly. Sonny gets up on his knees and places them one on each side of Will's hips. He doesn't want to apply any pressure to Will's body. He places his hands gently on the back of Will's neck and softly runs his thumbs across the muscles. He leans down and starts to kiss Will's neck. Then slipping his tongue out he licks down his spine while he just floats his finger over Will's back. Running his finger down the side of Will's body he kiss the base of Will's spine. Running his tongue just around the top of Will's crack he then licks down the part between Will's cheeks. Will gasp a bit. He then places his middle finger into his mouth, moistens it then runs his finger around Will's hole. He gently massages it. He can feel Will's hole tighten and loosen. Sonny slowly and gently slips his finger inside of Will. Will moans and bites down on the pillow. He is using every bit of control he has to keep from climaxing. Sonny feels Will's hole tighten around his finger as he slowly slides in and out of Will. Sonny says quietly,"Will I am not going to fuck you today...doctors orders and besides this isn't about me cumming it is all about you today. Sonny takes his finger out of Will and moves his fingers to Will's hips and gently runs them over the soft skin of Will's ass. Sonny leans down and places a kiss on each of Will's cheeks and start kissing down the back of his legs. Will invitingly open his legs a bit so Sonny's tongue can lick just under his balls and his inner thighs. Sonny response to the offer with his tongue and gentle kisses. He can hear Will's moan..and knows what that sound means so he asks Will to roll back over onto his back. "Sonny I can't stop it...then don't try and with that Sonny places his lips around Will's cock and slide it into his mouth and starts to massage it with is tongue. Will lets out a moan and his hips lift up as if he is trying to get even deeper into Sonny's throat. And he let's go. Sonny feels Will releasing with a force like never before. He swallows after each stream explodes. When Will is spent...he looks down at Sonny and asks him to kiss him. Sonny slides up and places his lips against Will's and opens his mouth and let's Will taste. They kiss passionately. Both feeling spent even though Sonny never reached orgasm, they lay together back to chest with Sonny's arm around Will. They drift off. Both getting what they needed and feeling sated.


	105. Chapter 105

Will and Sonny slept for almost 5 hours. Both finally getting the sleep that was sorely lacking because they weren't sharing a bed for so long. Will wakes first he is facing Sonny and just looking at his peaceful face. Seeing how content he is. A look Will was missing while he was in the hospital because Sonny always had a look of concern for Will. He feels badly for putting Sonny through that. While he understands that it was not his fault he still knows that he has put Sonny through so much. More than any boyfriend should have to endure just for a relationship. He hopes he can make it up to him somehow. Will doesn't want to wake him but he wants to touch him to feel him...to make sure he is not dreaming. He very gently slide his fingers across Sonny's forehead. Letting his finger softly slip through his beautiful brown hair. He could stay this way for the rest of the day. Just watching Sonny sleep hoping he is having nothing but sweet dreams.

He gets his wish for about an hour before he sees Sonny come back to the waking world. Sonny looks at him...he first action before any words are spoken is to slide his head over and kiss Will. Will sees a tear in the corner of Sonny's eye. "What's wrong babe?" "Nothing is wrong...I am just so happy that you are here with me again." That we can share what we did earlier." Will wipes the tear that is running down Sonny's cheek. "I am so sorry that I have put you through this Sonny...I know I have said that before...but I have put you through so much this past year." "Will...Will...stop already." "I love you...and all that encompasses." "The good times..the bad time...and everything in between." "As I have told you before...you are the first person that I have ever had this sort of connection to." "I really can't explain it." "But your mom said to me one day that she never believed in soul mates, that she thought of the term as just some abstract concept made up by someone." "But she said she now believes it because of you and I." "And I agree with her." "Whatever forces there are out there...they were always working at getting us together." "It is almost like someone made something and forgot a piece and did everything they could to make sure the piece got where it belonged." "That is us Will." "We both had a missing piece and the powers that be put that missing piece in place." "We are now complete." "Okay stop that now...or I am going to start crying here." Will says. "What do you say we jump in the shower and get dressed." "I am sure in about an hour when visiting hours start my mom and grandma are going to find out that I have been discharged and are going to make a beeline to us." "You're probably right...but at least I got to enjoy you by myself for a while." "Let's go shower."

Finished with their shower both have gotten dressed. Sonny is just finishing buttoning his shirt when the buzzer announces the parade of people that will now be coming over for days to come. But they don't care...because they are together and the rest is just icing on the cake.

"I'll get it Will says." Will taps the intercom. "Who is it..."It is your mom and grandma..and we have a bone to pick with you." "I thought you might, come on up." Will buzzes them in. Then opens the door and leaves it ajar. Thirty seconds later they come walking in. "What? you can't call your mother to tell her the good news...I have to go all the way to the hospital only to find out you have been released." "Hello sweetie..it is so great to see you out of that hospital." Marlena says as she hugs Will. "Mom...I am trying to reprimand him for his lack of common courtesy." "Yes I know you are honey...but I am just glad to see him." "Oh I give up." Sami says. "Come here give your mother a hug." Sonny comes walking out of the bedroom. "Sorry I was complicit in Will's actions...he convinced me that this was a good idea." "Oh nice ...throw me under the bus." "Hello Sonny." Marlena says as she walks over to to give him a hug. As she removes her hand from Sonny's back and sees a rose petal on her finger. "And what is this?" She says with a slight smile. "Huh ...wonder how that got there?" Sonny says. "Yes I wonder." says Marlena. "So how long have you known you were being discharged?" Sami says. Actually I only found out yesterday." "I was pushing Daniel for a date and he said there was nothing more they could do for me so here I am." "And really don't blame Sonny seriously he had no idea until he showed up at the hospital this morning." I told him that I wasn't going to tell you until we had some alone times." "Hence the rose petals." Marlena says having fun with them as they both blush. "So no more physical therapy." "No the stuff I have to do now Sonny can do with me since he has been helping the therapist anyway." "So Will...I have to be Dr Evans here for a minute or two." "Oh boy this can't be good." "Stop that." Marlena says. "We have never talked about what happen...how are you feeling about that?" "I don't know grandma...I haven't given it any thought...I have been so focus on just getting better." "As well you should honey...but you need to address this...with me or Sonny or your mom." "You need to confront this." "It had to be a terrifying experience with Neil?" Will starts to feel uncomfortable. "Grandma can we not talk about this right now?" "Let's just enjoy that I am free from the hospital and back home with the man I love." Will says as he reaches out and holds Sonny's hand." "Of course Will...I am sorry." "No don't be sorry grandma...I know you are just looking out for my mental well being...but now is just not the time to go into it, okay? "Absolutely." she says.

"So I would imagine that Daniel gave you a list of things you can and can't do?" Sami says. "Yes and we broke one of them in less than an hour after I left hospital." "But in all fairness I told him I didn't think I could adhere to it anyway." "Will...stop it...it's embarrassing." Sonny says. "Oh come on we haven't touched each other in over a month and you don't think they are going to know the first thing we did." Will says almost laughing. "Oh my God...I am so sorry about that." Sonny says to Marlena and Sami. "Sonny come on...like we wouldn't have guess that already." Sami says. "What's to be embarrassed about." Frankly I would be shocked if you didn't reconnect." "Well that 's enough talk about that, you are making Sonny uncomfortable." Marlena says. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day." "Well Daniel said that I would exhaust easily and he was right." "Just taking a shower wore me out." "So for the rest of the day I think I am going to rest." "Smart move...it is going to take time for you to get your strength back." Marlena offers.

Sami and Marlena visit for a while longer but can see that it is taking it's toll on Will so they tell him that they are going to head out. "

I will drop some meals off for you two so you don't have to worry about cooking things." Sami offer. "You don't have to do that mom." "I know I don't but I want to so be quiet." "Do you guys need anything ...we can run out and get it so you don't have to leave?" "Thanks but we are good." Sonny says."Well then we will be going."Marlena say as she and Sami put on their coats. Will walks over and gives them a hug and thanks them for coming over. Sonny gives them a hug too...and reiterates Will's thanks. "We will talk to you soon...love you honey." 'I love you too mom...grandma." "I love you too sweetie." "Now go get some rest." "He will, I will make sure of it." The door no sooner closes then Will tells Sonny..."I am not kidding I am beat." "Can you come and lay down with me?" "Try to stop me as they both head to the bedroom and get on the bed. Sonny grabs the blanket at the foot of the bed and lays it over them. Will's head hits the pillow his eyes shut and he is in dreamland. Sonny looks down on him..."I love you WIll." He then lays down behind Will and put his arm around Will's waist his hand flat on his stomach and joins Will in his dream state.


	106. Chapter 106

Will and Sonny wake from their nap. Will is feeling rested...Sonny has been on the phone talking to Jemma on and off trying to explain how to do this or that. "Sonny why don't you just go down there...I will be fine...it's not like I am going out to go run a marathon or anything." "And judging from the fact that we haven't had any visitors I am guessing mom and grandma have called everyone to tell them to hold off coming over." "So I will be fine." "Are you sure?...it will only take me a few hours and then I will come right back." "Go do what you have to do...I am going to just rest and watch some tv." "Okay" Sonny kisses Will..."I won't be long. I love you"...I love you too." Sonny grabs his coat...looking back at Will..."I will be back shortly then we can do some more cuddling." "Or more Will says." They both smile and Sonny leaves. Will goes to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea because he really does plan on just resting and watching some tv.

Once he gets himself all settled with his tea and a blanket he hears a knock on the door. "Oh crap." Will says out loud..."guess they didn't get to call everyone." He gets up but then realizes that he didn't buzz anyone in...so either this is someone from the apartment complex or someone who has a key..like maybe maintenance. He goes to the door and looks in the peep hole. He sees a very attractive man just looking back and forth waiting for someone to open the door. Will reaches for the handle and opens it. "Hello?" "Oh I am sorry...isn't this Sonny Kiriakis's apartment?" "It is ours actual...and you are?" "A friend of his." Will stares at him. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you." "Well he and I only met a about a week ago." "Really where did you meet." "I am sorry are you Sonny's roommate?" "I am actually his boyfriend." "So where did you say you met?" "Oh I am ...I forgot ..I have an appointment...I'm really sorry for the interruption." He starts to leave. "Wait" Will says as he grabs his arm..."you didn't give me your name." "It doesn't matter...sorry I have to go..and he pulls his arm out of Will's weak grip and hurries down the stairs. Will is confused...he is trying to figure out where Sonny may have made a new friend only a week ago. He thinks about the fact that there were a few days where Sonny didn't come and visit him. But how would this guy know where Sonny lived.

Will goes back over to the couch and sits down trying to figure it out. He thinks he knows but doesn't want to believe it. He knows Sonny would never do that to him especially with him being the hospital. He wants to talk to Sonny about it right now but knows he hasn't the strength to walk to the coffee house and he can't do it over the phone because he wants to see Sonny's face as they talk. So he calls Abby to see if she is available to drive him. First she is all excited that he is out of the hospital and then tells him that she will be right over. Will heads to the bedroom to get dressed. He has to stop half way through because it drains his energy just putting on his shoes. He finally finishes getting dress after almost twenty minutes. He goes to the window and looks down in the lot and sees Abby's car. So he grabs his coat and leaves. He reaches Abby's car and gets in..he's winded. "Are you okay Will...you don't look so good?" "Should you be going out so soon?" "I am fine...just haven't recharged my batteries fully yet...but no I am fine." "Thanks for doing this for me." "Yeah no problem...but you have me worried...do you think you should hold off going out right now.?" "No really I am fine..I will be rested by the time I get to the coffee house." "Okay but make sure you call a cab or tell Sonny drive you home." "You know what...I am not doing anything..I will just hang out until you are done and take you home myself." "You don't have to do that...I can call a cab." "Why call a cab ..Sonny can drive you home." Will doesn't say anything. Abby asks him all kinds of questions on the ride over and Will trying to conserve his energy makes his answers short. They finally arrive at the coffee house. Abby gets out and walks around to Will's side to help him. "Oh God has it come to this..I need help just moving." Will says trying to make a joke." To mask his fears of what he is about to hear. Abby holds his arm like they are walking arm in arm and not that she is supporting him. They finally make it to the coffee house. They enter and Sonny spots Will immediately. "Will what are you doing out...you should be resting." "Abby..why did you bring him here?" "I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen." "Come on Will sit down." Sonny says as he leads Will to their booth. Abby tags along. Once Will is seated he ask Abby if she would give Sonny and him a few minutes alone. "Sure..I'll be over there talking to a friend of mine." "Just let me know when you want to go."

"Will what are you doing here?" "You heard what Daniel said...stay home and rest up and take it slow." "I don't think this is what he had in mind." Will dispenses with the I knows and yeah your rights and gets to the point. "Sonny I had a visitor today." "Who was it?" "He wouldn't say...he somehow got into the building without me buzzing him in and showed up at the door." "When I answered he asked me if it was your apartment...like you were the only one who lived there." Will can see Sonny starting to sweat. "What did he say?" Sonny asked afraid of the answer. "He said you were a friend of his and that you met about a week ago." He asked me if I was your roommate." "When I told him I was your boyfriend he suddenly had an appointment to go to and tried to run off...I grab his arm and asked his name and he said that it didn't matter." "What's going on Sonny?" Sonny is silent ..looking down at his hands. "Will I can expl"...but before Sonny can finish Will passes out and falls into the booth.

Abby sees it and runs over...What happen?" Sonny is over Will trying to wake him up..."call 911..." Sonny yells...Jemma grabs the phone and calls. "Sonny what happen?" He looks at her..."I screwed up Abby...I screwed up bigtime." "What? ...what did you do?" "SONNY...what did you do?" Sonny looks at her with tears in his eyes.

Sonny sits with Will's head on his lap and doesn't say a word. The EMT's arrive and he gives them all the pertinent details. The EMT talks into his radio..."Mercy we have one male Caucasian, 19, unconscious..transporting now." "Being told his doctor is a Dr Daniel Jonas." "Eta approximately 6 minutes." They place Will on the gurney throw a blanket over him and strap him down. Sonny tells the EMT's that he is going with them...but Abby tells him to stay here she will go with him. "But Abby...I"...Abby interrupts him..."Sonny I think it would be best that he not see you before they can check him out." "You obviously upset him..so let's let Daniel take a look at him first before you do anymore harm." With that Abby follows the EMT's to the rescue and drives off with them and Will. Sonny just stands there watching the rescue pull away.

The rescue arrives at the emergency room and Daniel is already waiting. They wheel Will out first and then Abby steps out behind them. Abby follows Will while Daniel fires questions at her. "What happen?" "Where was he Abby?" "We were at the coffee house."..."The coffee house...what was he doing out of his apartment?" "He needed to talk to Sonny." "So he was talking to him and suddenly he just collapsed." "That's it, I can't tell you anymore." "Other than he seemed upset before we got to the coffee house." "Upset...Upset about what?" "That, I don't know." "Sonny knows but he wouldn't tell me." "Okay you wait here...I will go check on him." "Do me a favor...call his mom and tell her he is being admitted again." Abby does as directed.

While Daniel is taking Will's vitals Will wakes up. "Where am I...what happen?" "That's what we are trying to find out." "Will why did you leave your apartment?...I told you to stay put for a few days." "I was planning to but something came up." "What exactly was so important that you would put your health in jeopardy?" "It doesn't matter anymore." "Well I am admitting you for a day, for observation." "Oh come on Daniel I am fine...I just overdid it a little." "Will you collapsed...you are not fine." "Your vital seem to be okay." "But I want to know what cause this to happen." "I just did to much." "Will you're not telling me everything...what really happen." "I don't want to talk about it." "Just do what you have to do Daniel and I will make sure I follow your orders better the next time." "Dr Jonas...the patients mother is here. shall I send her in?" "Will?..."That's fine send her in please." "Thank you."

Sami rushes in. "Will what happen...all I heard was that you collapsed." "Daniel what's going on?" "Well it just looks like your son over exerted himself on his first day home." "I am admitting him as a precaution." "Just for the night." "His vitals are fine...so he should be able to go home tomorrow." "Thank you Daniel." "Well I will leave you to alone." "Will what were you thinking leaving the apartment?" "There was something I had to do mom." She gives him her mom look. "There is nothing you have to do but get better, that is your only priority right now."You might be right about that now." "Well Sonny and Abby are out in the lobby do you want me to bring them in." "No...just Abby." "You don't want Sonny to come in." "Mom just Abby." "Okay." Sami leaves to go to the lobby. Abby and Sonny are standing there and it appears they are arguing. Sonny spots her. "How is he..is he okay?" "Daniel said that he appears to be fine now but that he is going to keep him overnight just for observation." "Can I see him?" "No I am sorry Sonny ...he only wants to see Abby." "But I am his boyfriend...please let me see him." "Sonny for whatever reason he doesn't want to see you right now." "I am sorry...I am just following his order." "Abby do you want to come back with me?" "Oh yeah..sure"..."Abby tell him I love him please." Sonny asks. Abby doesn't even turn to look at him...she just walks away with Sami.

"Well you gave us a scare there Will." Abby tells him. "How are you feeling." "I feel better...I think maybe I did too much." "That's all." "Mom could you give Abby and me a few minutes alone?" "Sure...I will go sit with Sonny." "Thanks." Sami leaves and Abby looks at Will. "Sonny wanted me to tell you that he loves you." Will doesn't acknowledge the comment. "So Will what happen?" "Abby I don't want to talk about that right now..I need you to do me a favor." "Sure what is it.?" "Could you ask Sonny to move his stuff out of the apartment." "Wait... what?...you want him to move out?" "Yes." "Will whatever happened...I am sure it can be fixed...you just need to talk about it." "Talking about it got me here." "So please could you do me this favor." "Will I don't like it...and don't understand it...but I will." "I honestly can't guarantee he will do it before he talks to you about whatever is going on." "Just ask him please." "Okay...if you are sure that is what you want." "It is." "William Horton?" "Yes that is me." "We are taking you to your room." "Okay." "So Abby you will do it?" "Yes Will." "Oh and tell my mom..I am fine and that I will call her tonight...I don't want her hanging around here to watch me rest." "I will be out tomorrow and she can see me then." "How will you get home?" "I will call a cab." "No big deal." "No I will come and get you." "Oh tell Sonny if he isn't out..then I won't be going home until he is." "Okay Will." Abby says as they wheel Will to his room.

Abby comes through the doors to the lobby. Sonny rushes over with Sami in tow. "Sami ...Will asked me to tell you to go home...he doesn't want you hanging around to watch him rest." "They just took him to his room." "He said that he would call you tonight." "What about me...will he let me see him." "Sonny...I am sorry but he asked me to ask you to move your stuff out of the apartment." "Wait...What? Sami says. "That's what he told me." "He said to have Sonny move his stuff out...and if it isn't gone by the time he is discharged that he won't go back there until you do." Sami looks at Sonny..."Sonny what is this about." "It is a misunderstanding...if he would let me talk to him I am sure we could work it out." "Work what out Sonny?" Abby asks."That is between Will and I." "Well Sonny...regardless of what it's about...I think you should do what Will wants...he can't have this stress in his life right now." Apparently whatever IT is...it caused him to collapse." "So please do what he asks." "If you need help getting your stuff maybe you could get Chad or someone to help." "No I will deal with this." Sonny says. "Sonny ...I don't know what is going on but if having you around is going to hurt Will's health then I am going to have to ask you to do it ...for his sake." Sonny walks away and out of the hospital. Abby and Sami look at each other. "Abby do you have any idea what is happening?" "All I know is Sonny said that he screwed up bigtime." "His word not mine." "Okay...well thanks." Sami says. "Oh" Abby remembers, "I am going to pick Will up tomorrow to take him wherever it is he is going." "Thank you for that." If Sonny is still in the apartment you can bring him to my place or even my mom's okay?" "Alright...I will see what he wants." Okay...good bye Abby...and thanks." Abby leaves Sami in the waiting room. She takes out her phone. "Hello Dr Evans office." "Hello this is Sami, Dr Evans's daughter could you put me through to her it is urgent." "One moment please." "I have your mother on the line go ahead." "Sami...what's wrong? "It's Will mom."...What's happen?" "He is back in the hospital...it seems he collapsed at the coffee house." What was he doing out?" "Mom that is not why I called...I need you to come see him in the hospital...Something happen between he and Sonny and Will has asked him to move out." "Why...what happen?" "That's just it...neither Will or Sonny will say." "So I am hoping you can draw him out." "Okay...I have two more patients and then I will go visit him." "Call me after you talk to him please." "Yes of course." "Thanks mom. talk to you soon." "Bye." "Goodbye Sami."


	107. Chapter 107

Will is laying in the hospital bed resting. His mind keeps going to the guy at the door and Sonny saying he can explain. Even though he wasn't awake for the ending of Sonny's sentence. He is questioning his decision to ask Sonny to move out. He thinks he may have acted in haste because he was hurt about what he thought Sonny was going to tell him. But he wonders how this guy knew where Sonny lived and why he thought Sonny owned the apartment alone. He also remembers how nervous Sonny got when he brought it up. As he thinks about it he can only draw the conclusion that Sonny brought that guy to their apartment and did what, he doesn't want to know. Then it hits him...they did it his bed. The bed that he shared with Sonny. He starts to get angry thinking about what he and Sonny did in that bed just earlier today. And to think Sonny may have done that with this other guy a week ago. He lays his head back and his eyes close.

"Well I didn't expect to see you back here." Marlena says. "Oh!...God you scared me." Oh I'm sorry honey." "Did my mom call you?" "Well yes she did." "She is concerned about you and this thing going on with Sonny." "From what I understand whatever it was it sent you back here." "Well it wasn't that exactly...if you want to get medical...I just overdid it...and I was stupid." "That is officially what sent me back here." "Okay ...we will go with that explanation." Marlena says."But Will whatever happened with Sonny contributed to it...am I right?" "Maybe." "You want to talk about it." "Actually grandma...I do." "Surprised you didn't I...bet you thought I was going to say no." "Will why are you being so glib about this?" "Because grandma...if I don't I will cry...so those are your option..a crying Will or a glib Will." "How about just an honest Will." "Okay I can give you that too." "So what's going on." "Will proceeds to tell her the events after he and Sonny got up from their nap." "He explains that there can be only one conclusion to draw from this." "Sonny slept with another guy in our bed while I was in the hospital." "Will that is a pretty big leap from what you just told me." "Grandma..come on...what other explanation can you come up with that would be plausible given those sets of circumstances." "Well I don't know Will...but you haven't given Sonny a chance to explain." "Grandma...if you saw his face and how guilty he looked when I brought it up you would know why I reached my conclusion." "Well Will lets face it you were not in control of your faculties at the time you were talking to him." "You were exhausted...not thinking straight...you probably weren't even hearing yourself at that point." "Grandma...the only thing wrong with me at the time was I was exhausted." "All my other faculties were fine."

"So that's it?...it's over?...you and Sonny are no longer together...is that what you are saying?" "Yes I think I am." "You're not going to give him a chance to explain himself." "I don't see a need for him to explain, the facts are what they are." "The facts Will?" "You don't know what the facts are...you are assuming." "You won't have the fact until you talk to Sonny." "And frankly Will I am disappointed in you...that you would throw away your relationship without even trying to fix whatever problem you think exist." "Grandma...that's not going to work...laying the guilt trip on me...making me cave in to please you." "That was not what I was trying to do." "What I was trying to do was to get you to see that you seem to not even want to repair this." "To be honest ..I don't see me changing my mind on this." "Well I have done what I can ...it is up to you as to whether you think that what you have with Sonny is something disposable." "So let's change the subject." "Your mom says you are getting out tomorrow." "That's the plan...but I have one question for you..." "What's that." "If Sonny doesn't move out...can I crash in your spare room until he does." "Certainly...I am hoping that it never gets that far but yes you can stay as long as you like." "Thank you...I will have Abby drop me off then." "Okay...you have a key right?" "Yes I do." Thanks again." "Well I will let you rest." She walks over and gives him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She says as she leaves.

"Sonny what the hell have you done." "Abby I made a mistake." "If Will would let me talk to him..I could explain." "What was this mistake?" Abby asked "It is hard to say." "Well if you can't say it to me then how the hell are you going to explain it to Will." "Well I won't be able to anyway if he won't let me see him." "Sonny what did you do...just spit it out." Sonny looks down...embarrassed and ashamed. "You know how Will told me to stay away from the hospital for a few days." "Yes he was feeling guilty over all the time you spent there." "Well I did what he wanted...I connected with some friends I hadn't spoken to since this whole thing started." "Okay..so what happen." "Well they talked me into going to a club and having some drinks...dance a little." "So where is the mistake." "Well I drank a bit too much and I couldn't drive home." "So this guy that I had been talking to...and I mean just talking to...offered to take me home ..since my friends were having a good time and didn't want to leave." "Well I accepted." "Okay ..I don't like where this is going." Abby says. "Well he drove me to my apartment and we sat in the car just talking for a little while." Well a little while turned into about and hour." So he asked me if he could use our bathroom since he had another 45 minutes to drive home." "So I told him he could." " He parked the car and I brought him up to the apartment." "Sonny ...what were you thinking...never mind Will for the moment...what about your safety." "You don't even know this guy and you bring him home." "I know ..I know all that." "But like I said I was drunk and not thinking clearly."

"Okay so what happen." "Well we got to the apartment and I showed him where the bathroom was and I went to get a bottle of water." Then I remember I am standing in the kitchen leaning up against the counter trying to stay awake until the guy left." "I was thinking about Will and how much I missed him." "Well this is where it gets a bit foggy." "I didn't see the guy again and I thought maybe he left and I didn't even notice." "So I figured I would just go to bed." "Wait a minute...you don't even know for sure this potential wacko is out of your apartment and you what?...just go to bed." "I know that Abby...stop making it worse for me." "Sorry...go ahead." "So like I said I went to bed." "The next morning I woke up in bed naked and this guy laying next to me." " Was he naked too?" "Yes." "Oh my God." "Wait don't jump to conclusions." Sonny says. "After I woke up and found him I jumped out of bed put some pants on and told him to get the hell out." "He told me to relax...that nothing happen...that I was too drunk to even do anything." "So I asked how the hell I ended up naked and he said that I was naked and under the covers before he even came into the room." "Then he said that he was too tired to drive home so he took it upon himself to stay over." "I was freaking out...so I was yelling at him to get the hell out of there." "I didn't even give him a chance to get fully dressed I grabbed his stuff off the floor and carried it to the door and told him to get out." "Sonny not to be too personal here...and I don't know much about gay sex...but are you sure you weren't"..."Yes I am sure..I would know it trust me." "And that was all that happen." "Well I can see why you didn't tell Will on his first day home." "Well I didn't think it mattered because I was never going to see the guy again..and it was not like I had invited him." "Is that true?" "Is what true?...it's all true." Sonny says. "Could it be that maybe you did want him to come up." "That maybe in your drunken state and your missing Will that you were maybe seeking out some comfort,...however meaningless it may have been, from someone else." "No that would never happen...my thoughts all the time I wasn't with Will in the hospital were about him." "Then this guy must have known you had a boyfriend...I am sure you would have mention Will at some point." "Well my friends were coming down on me for talking about Will so much that they declared it a no Will zone for the night." "So I didn't bring it up again."

"So what are you going to do?" "I don't know." "Are you going to move your stuff out?" "I can't..at least not all of it...that would make it too easy for him to end things." "I need to keep my foot in the door until I can explain things to him." "I will go stay at the mansion until I can explain this all too Will." "Sonny be honest with yourself here." "If Will came to you with this story...and being naked with another guy in your bed and claimed that nothing happen...would you believe him?" "Hello!... you felt like Will cheated on you with Gaby and you two weren't even dating at that time." " Sonny just sits there taking it all in."Okay Sonny...here is how I see it...and I am going to be blunt as hell here." "Will is going to look at this as...you were horny because you couldn't be with him so you grabbed the first guy who's pants you could get into." "That's not true." "Sonny I am just telling you how Will will see it."You go to club...a notorious pick up spot to start off with...you chat up some guy ...you then leave with him, you let him into your's and Will's apartment and you wake up naked next to that guy in the morning." "How is anyone suppose to see this as a misunderstanding." "Oh and the one of the biggest insult of all...you did it in a bed you shared with Will." "Think about that." "Thanks a lot Gaby ...thanks for putting it in perspective for me...make me out to be a bad guy here, make me feel worse than I already do.." "Sonny that is not what I am doing and you know it." "I am just giving you a reality check here." "It is going to take a lot of paint to change the color of this." "So what are you saying...I should just give up...not try to fix this?" "Well that's not going to happen." "I love Will too much to cast our relationship aside over something that never happen." "Look Sonny"...Sonny puts his hand up..."You know what Abby...you're not helping me here...in fact you are just making me feel worse...so why don't we end this discussion now." " I don't need you judging me when I need to focus on Will and getting him back." "So why don't you just go." "I am sorry Sonny"..."please just go...I will fix this myself..my own way." Gaby gets up to leave. "Sonny I know you think I am judging you...and putting you down...but I am not...I want you and Will to work this out...you two are not a complete person without the other." With that she turns and walks out." Sonny sit there for a few minutes trying to come up with something to get Will back. He is suddenly stuck with an idea. But first he needs to get some of his clothes together to take to the mansion but he is leaving the bulk behind...because he is hoping this separation won't last too long.


	108. Chapter 108

Sonny, after finishing his limited packing heads over to the mansion. On the drive over he thinks about his plan to fix things with Will. He knows it is a long shot and that Will may not even see what he has but he has to give it a try. Taking out his phone he calls the hospital to talk to Daniel to find out how Will is. He is put through to him but only gets his voice mail. So he hangs up. He then calls Marlena knowing that she would be one of the first people who would visit Will. "Hello" "Hello Marlena...it is Sonny." "Oh hello Sonny...how are you holding up." Sonny is a bit surprised at her concern for him. Even though right now it looks to everyone that he has done Will wrong she is still concerned for his well being. "Thank you very much for asking ...that is very kind of you...to be honest I am not doing so good...I am sick over this." "Have you seen Will?" "Yes as a matter of fact I just got home from visiting." "How was he...is he alright...?" "Physically Sonny he is fine"...Daniel say he really just overdid it, which honestly, and I love him dearly, is his own fault." "Did he tell you about us." "Yes he did Sonny...and as much as I would like to help you two...you know I won't talk about what Will says to me unless he says it is okay." "No ...no ..I know that and I know that Will really appreciates that." "You're one of the few people Will trusts without reservation." "And I would never ask you to betray his confidence." "All I will say Marlena..is I can imagine what Will thinks and it is so far from the truth." "I think you know me well enough and know how much I love your grandson, that I would never do what he thinks I have done." "I know that Sonny...but Will is Will...he is going to have to see that for himself...I can't tell him that because it would appear I am taking sides and that I don't trust his judgment." "But Sonny I know you love Will." "I am going to fix this Marlena...it might take some time but I will get him to see that I would never hurt him in the way he now thinks I have." "But I want to thank you for not thinking the worse of me." Most would just side with their family and not consider any alternatives." "So I appreciate your open mindedness " "I know you do Sonny and if you want to talk you know how to reach me." "Thank you for that." "Well you have a good night." "You too Sonny...Goodbye.

Sonny arrives at the mansion. He parks his car and grabs his bag of clothes from the trunk.

Sonny enters the foyer. Justin is just coming out of the parlor."Sonny...I didn't know you were coming over." Justin says as he gives Sonny a hug." "Hi dad." "Well not that I don't like to visit you, but I need a place to stay for a while." "Well that would explain the luggage." "Come on lets go into the parlor."Can I assume then that you and Will had an argument of some sort." "Well it never actually got to the argument stage...he passed out before we even got there." "Wait...passed out?..What happen?" "It is a long story dad...and before mom goes blaming Will...this is 100% my fault." "He doesn't even last one day out of the hospital and I send him back in." "Okay..this is confusing here...Will was discharged? "When? "Today...this morning." "And you're saying that you did something to put him back in the hospital." "Well if you wanted to boil it down to it's simplest form then yes that would be the story." "I know you don't want to talk about it...but Sonny I have to ask...did you physically hurt Will?" "Oh God...no dad...how could you think that...?" "Well you said you put him back in the hospital." "No...he was physically exhausted and he came to the coffee house to talk or confront me about something and when I tried to explain things to him he collapse." "Well then my next question would be ...did you do something wrong?" "Yes I did...but not what Will thinks...or maybe a better way to say it it not to the extent Will thinks." "Is it fixable?" "It has to be...and I am going to do everything I can to make sure it is." "So can I stay here until we work things out.? "Of course stay as long as it takes." Sonny turns to go to a guest room when Adrianne comes down the stairs and enters the parlor. "Oh Sonny...I didn't know you were coming over." Adrianne says as she enters and gives him a kiss." "Yeah...well it will be an extended stay." "Now I am going to go to one of the guest rooms...I am wiped out." "Can't you sit and talk for a while?" "No... I can't ..I need to be alone right now." "Sorry...goodnight." "Night son"...Justin says. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Adrianne looks at Justin..."What is this all about?" "What did Will do?" "You know honey you're amazing." "How you just know it has to be something Will did." "Well I assumed." "Assumed what Adrianne that a boy who just got out of the hospital immediately did something to hurt our son." "Well I am sorry to disappoint you dear...but by Sonny's own admission...this is 100% his fault." "Oh and by the way...Will didn't even last a day out of the hospital before they had to rush him back in...and by Sonny's account it was something he did." "I am sure it is not as grave as you are portraying it." "It is probably some little thing that Will has blown out of proportion and he is taking it out on Sonny." "Well Sonny will get through it." she says "That's what you got...Sonny will get through it." "No, how is Will...no poor Will...just Sonny will get through it." "You know Adrianne..I love our son more than I could express but unlike you I don't see him walking on water." "He makes mistakes like everyone else." "And yes sometimes those mistakes hurt other people." "So yes I feel bad for Sonny but I also have some compassion for Will here." "Justin maybe you should spend as much time worrying our son as you do Will." "Justin laughs...You really don't get it do you...I mean...you seriously don't get any of it... at all." "Get what.?" "You don't get that Will and Sonny a linked somehow...that one is a part of the other." "Do you think the experience Sonny had with Will when he died was just made up...that they don't share something we can't really understand?" "Oh Justin come on you don't buy that mumbo jumbo?" "Buy it...I would spend my last dime to experience it just once to know what that must have been like." "But I guess it can't be true, because you can't wrap your mind around it." "Well I can...and I am jealous and at the same time so happy for Sonny that he has that with someone." "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go check to see if our son is settling in."

Will had dreams of Sonny and that guy making love on his bed. In his dream they would see Will watching and laughing at him. Taunting him with their actions. Will is trying to plead with Sonny not to do it but nothing is coming out of his mouth. He wakes up crying. Now he doesn't want to go back to sleep because he doesn't want to see it again so he stays up the rest of the night. Carol stops in a few times during the night. When she finds Will awake she stays and talks to him for a while. Neither talk about the elephant in the room or lack of. She tries to draw Will out but he is not biting. So she doesn't push it other than to say..that she had never seen two people more in love than they were. With that she leaves. Will knows that..he knows that what he and Sonny have or maybe had was rare. Sonny stopping him for dying and talking him into to coming back. Who has that kind of connection with another person. Certainly no one he knows. But he can't get pass Sonny's actions.

Abby shows up at precisely 8:00 am. Daniel comes in to give Will a quick check of his vitals and all seems fine. "Well he is free to go...but Will I don't know how many times I have to say this but...you have to stay in...you need to take things...very slowly." "I do not want a command performance." It won't happen again..I promise..because I will be home alone"...he looks at Abby..."right Abby?" "Yes it has been taken care of." She replies. "Home alone...can't Sonny stay with you for a day or two." "Doc I am going this solo." "Why he can't be that busy at the...Daniel, Will interrupts...it is just me." "Nothing further to discuss." Daniel looks at Abby who gives nothing away." "Well then...I want you to call me if you feel anything might be wrong...day of night Will." "I will ...thanks again." "Now Abby I hate to say this but you need to sign some papers for me." Daniel says. "Okay no problem." "Will I will be right back and then we can head home." "Okay..I am already...just say when."

As he sits there Carol comes in one more time. "I am sorry Will but I have to say this...whatever is going on with you and Sonny...you need to fix it...you two should not be apart." "And that is all I am going to say on the subject." "Now you take care...I don't want to see you back here do you hear." "I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." "I promise." "Well okay then...remember I still want to see that little boy of yours when he arrives you better not forget." "I won't I will bring him by." "Good." "Well take care Will." "You too Carol and thank you again." She waves her hands in a it was nothing gesture.

"So you ready?" Abby says. "Ready?" I am chomping at the bit." "Well you may not feel that way in a minute as she step out of the room and wheels in the chair. "Oh you are kidding me...again?" "Hey doctors orders." "Now get your ass in this chair and let's blow this Popsicle stand." Will concedes defeat and sit in the chair for the ride of shame." "This is getting to be a habit for me...one I am going to have to break pronto." "Well take better care of yourself and you won't have to suffer the indignity of it." "Point set and match ...you." Will admits.

Will arrives back at his apartment. "Okay..I know you have been in bed already for while but I think you should go lay down and rest." "I am fine...I'll be fine..." "Will wheelchair...remember." "Okay...you win." "Well then let's get you to bed," She starts to lead him to the bedroom and he suddenly jerks away from her. "I will lay on the couch." Will says. "Will you won't even completely fit on the couch...your feet with be hanging over." "That's fine...I will be fine...I will watch some tv and just rest." "Are you sure...you don't want to go to bed?" "No the couch will be fine." Then it dawns on her why he won't go into the bedroom. So she stops pushing him to get into the bed. "Well I am going to hang out for a while...watch some tv with you." "Abby ...just go...really I will be fine...and I would kind of like to be alone in my own apartment and try to make it through a whole day." He say jokingly. "Okay..I won't argue..but is there anything you need before I go.? "Wait you need a blanket." "Let me grab the one off the bed." "NO...I'm sorry that was loud wasn't it...my bad." There should be one in the closet in the hall." "Okay let me get it for you." Abby walks by their bedroom and can see a few rose petals under the bed. Apparently missed by Sonny when he cleaned up last night before he left. She returns with the blanket and drapes it over Will. "Well I will leave you to the mind numbing shows on tv." "If you need anything at all...even it is just to make a cup of tea for you, call me okay?" "Okay." "Good, well I will head out." "I will call you later to check in." "Thanks for everything Abby." "It's not a problem Will." "Talk to you later...bye bye." "Good bye." Will responds.


	109. Chapter 109

Sonny wakes up in the guest room of the mansion without feeling rested at all.

Will wakes on the couch in his apartment with pain in his back from the position he had to take to get any sleep. But it was futile because he like Sonny doesn't feel rested at all.

Sonny gets out of bed and immediately walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and jump in the shower. While he is going through his normal routines he feels empty. It's as if he left something behind when to got out of bed. Even though he had gone more than a month without sleeping next to Will he knew where Will was and he knew that it was just a matter of time before they would be as they once were. So he took comfort in that fact. But now he no longer has that to hold on to. He can't take comfort in something that he doesn't know will ever be again.

Will, with a great deal of effort gets himself up and off the couch to take a shower. One to get clean and another in hopes to relieving some of the pain his body is feeling. As he walks to the bathroom he has to pass the bedroom...and like Abby he sees the rose petals. Remnants of an act of love...or so he thought. Now it is just a reminder of a betrayal. First thing he has to do today is to get rid of the bed. As he stands there looking in the room it occurs to him that he is going to have to go in there to get some clothes to put on. While he knows it ridiculous and paranoid he almost doesn't want to wear anything that is in that room. on the off chance that a stranger, a stranger to him anyway, may have touched them. But he will put that out of his head. The bed however is not something he can keep any longer. As he stands there staring he hears his buzzer go off for the door. He slowly navigates his way over to it. Pressing the intercom...Hello...who is it? "Rapid Express...I have a package for William Horton." "It hits Will...the weekend that was planned by his friend...he completely forgot about it. He buzzes the messenger in..."Come on up." "Will goes to the door opens it and waits. Within a minute the messenger arrives. He hand the large envelope to Will who signs for it. Then leaves. Will closes the door and doesn't even open the envelope. He places it on the kitchen counter and calls his friend. "Hello"..."Hey there it's me." "Hey Will...how are you feeling?...did the package arrive? "To the first question...I am fine if you don't count the pain in am in." "The second question...yes it did arrive just now...but...is this refundable for you?"

"What do you mean refundable...what's going on?" "I am afraid and sorry to say that I think Sonny and I are through." "Okay...hold on here...how can that be?" "You two are the perfect match ." "Yeah well one half of the match found another match besides me." "Oh God Will ...I am so sorry...are you sure...could this be a mistake?" "No ...I confronted Sonny with it and he told me he could explain but I passed out before I could hear it." "You passed out?" "What happen." "Will proceeds to tell him everything sans the morning activities. "Will...you know I love you and I will always be on your side...but I really think you need to give Sonny a chance to explain what happen." "Maybe it is not what you think?" Will counters with "You heard the story...what conclusion would you draw?" "Well while I know what you're saying...and it certainly sounds like that...there are a number of things that could have happen." "Give me one reasonable explanation." "Well I can't...but that doesn't mean there isn't one." "Will all I am saying is this...your hurt right now...and I get that...but you owe it to yourself...and to Sonny to hear him out." If it is what you believe it to be, then you would be right in your feeling...and he would not be the person for you...because you deserve better than that." "But Will what if it is not what you think?" "Are you willing to throw away the love of your life over a falsely perceived betrayal?" Will is silent. He is letting the words sink in. "You're right...you're right."Will acknowledges. "So you will talk to him." "Well right now I can't...in my present state if it is what I think then I will probably end up in the hospital again..and I am not going back there." "I understand...I get that." "But promise me that when you think you are up to hearing him...you will reach out to him." "I will strongly consider it." "Well I can't ask for more than that." "Now as for refundable...yes they are...but are you sure you want to cancel before you hear Sonny out." I can change the dates if you like." "No...but thank you for that...right now I don't think I would even be strong enough to do it."

"Okay ...fair enough...I will cancel it." "But is there anything I can do for you." "Well I feel bad even asking for a favor from you after all you have done for me already...but is there any chance you know of a place that could get a new bed to me today." "I can't spend another night on the couch." "I will never recover if I have to sleep all screwed up on that couch." "Done..I can have one delivered to you within a few hours." "Do you have a preference?" "You know soft ..hard...wait I will just have an adjustable one sent to you so you can pick how hard or how soft you want it." "I will have them remove the old one." Will you need a new headboard and ...you know what ...never mind...I will just set it all up...you don't have to do a thing." "I will send someone over to set everything up ..and move your clothes and stuff to the new bedroom set." "Woh..wait...all I really need is just a bed." "Well we may as well do it right." "Consider it a housewarming gift." "So is there anything else you need?" "Well if there was I wouldn't tell you now...you would probably go way overboard...and I feel guilty enough even asking for you help with my bed issue." "Will I have said this before...you never have to feel guilty asking for my help...and you know it." "Now let me get my secretary on this..and it should be all set before the sun sets today." "Thanks a lot." "And thanks for hearing me out...and giving me some perspective." "Will I am here for you...you know that." "Yes I do...and it means alot to me." "Well I have a surgery I need to get to...I am Doctor House today." "Okay House...thanks again..." "Not a problem Will...you take care." "I will." Will says.

Sonny skips breakfast and heads to the coffee house...hoping it will distract him from Will for a while. It is not to busy yet...so he sits in a booth and tries to get some paperwork done. With his head down he feels before he sees, someone sitting down in the booth with him. He raises his head up from his work. At first he is confused...this person look familiar but he is not sure from where. He finally finds his voice. "I am sorry can I help you with something?" "Yes I am hoping you can." "Do I know you...you look familiar but I can't place from where." "You do know me...but perhaps indirectly." "Indirectly?" "What does that mean exactly." "Well I guess you could say we have a mutual friend that we both, or maybe just one of us, care about very much."

"Oh my God...it is you." "And the you you are referring to would be?" "You're Will's friend..that no one seems to know anything about?" "Yes I suppose that would be me." "While I may be a mystery man...I have never been hiding." He says as he removes his gloves and places them on the table. Then crossing his arms at the wrist he sits back almost as if he is surveying Sonny. "You and I have met quite a few times when Will sustained his head injury." He sits there with a casual nature, looking around the coffee house as he waits for it all to catch up to Sonny. The light goes on for Sonny. "You were his doctor." "Yes that would be me." he says now looking back at Sonny. "Well allow me to thank you in person for everything you did for Will during that time." "I don't think he would be alive had it not been for you." "That time or this time." "Yes...well you are quite welcome" he says as he picks a piece of lint off his pant leg..."but I did it as much for myself as I did it for Will." "But I am not here to reminisce about the past activities ..I am hear about the present activities." staring right into Sonny's eyes as he says it. Sonny is taken aback a bit by the presence this man gives off. Sonny feels slightly intimidated, and that is something, for a Kiriakis to experience. "Excuse me?" Sonny says confused as to what he is talking about. "I am here to discuss with you the transgression that may or may not have happened between you and another man." "Well I am not sure why that would be any of your business...no offense intended." "None taken." "However I care very much for Will as I thought you did." "Wait, hold on there." Sonny regains some of his confidence. "I do care for Will more than you know." "Well Sonny...if I may call you Sonny?" "That's fine, call me whatever you want, since there is a very good chance we won't meet again after this intrusive conversation." Sonny says as he flips his hand of dismissal at this man. The man is impressed by Sonny's quick change from defense to offense. "Well Sonny...Will and I had a discussion this morning at length about the current events in his life...particularly your indiscretion a short time ago." "Sir." Sonny says interrupting the way this discussion is going.

"Please call me House..Will does and I have grown to rather enjoy it." "Okay House" Sonny says almost making it sound silly. "I am not sure what Will told you but I can assure you that what he thinks happened and what actually happened could not be further apart." Sonny says with a bit of anger. "Sonny...relax...I am on your side here...now that's not to say that I wouldn't turn on you if you hurt Will intentionally." "But I would like to help you work things out with Will...if what he believes, is not true." "Well I can tell you it is not." "Yes, well that is just your word...and while I have no reason to doubt you...I am looking out for Will's best interest here." House says. "As I have been doing." Sonny counter. "Well ..if you are sincerely looking to repair this damage...I would need to know what exactly happen before I place my support behind you." "Well once again...no offense intended...I really don't feel comfortable discussing my personal life with, despite past conversations,... a perfect stranger." "Fair enough...well I came down here in good faith ...to try to assist you in gaining Will's trust again...but it would appear that you feel you don't need my help so I will leave you to your work." He stands up and picks up his gloves but doesn't put them on. He stands there for a brief moment straightening his coat "Well while I enjoy a good adversarial conversation once in a while." When it concerns my friends, someone I care about, I find them counter productive." "So if you will excuse me." " It has been interesting talking to you, but I shall now take my leave." Glancing around the coffee house again House speaks but not directly at Sonny."But Mr Kiriakis, please know this...my major interest here is in protecting Will." "And if I feel you do not share that interest..then my allegiance is with Will." "And against you." "Have a good day." House turns to leave..."Wait." Sonny says a bit to loudly.


	110. Chapter 110

"Have a good day." House turns to leave..."Wait." Sonny says a bit too loudly."I'm sorry...I know you are only looking out for Will." "I am just embarrassed by my actions and even though nothing really happen I've still hurt Will." Sonny looks up at House. "Could you please sit again?...I will tell you what you want to know if it will help me get Will back." House sits down again. "I am sorry but is a real name I can use to address you?" "You can call me Marcus." "Thank you Marcus." "So suppose you tell me what really happen that created this mess you and Will find yourself in." Sonny proceeds to explain everything to him. Sonny is getting the same reaction he got from Abby and he can't blame them for seeing it the way they do. "So that brings us to here and your visit and Will not talking to me and throwing me out." "Well Sonny that is quite the story." Let me started by questioning your judgement regarding bringing a stranger into your apartment." "An apartment I might add that you shared with Will." Marcus says. "I am well aware of the stupidity of my decisions that night." Sonny concurs "So I gather from what you told me that you can see why Will would be angry...or hurt by you?" "Yes I get that...I understand completely." "And while as you stated nothing really happen...that nothing happened in a bed you shared with Will." "It is no wonder he wanted that bed out of the apartment today." "What?" He is getting rid of the bed?" "Sonny can you really blame him?" "It would be a constant reminder of your indiscretion." "And while you did not do anything in the bed other than sleep next to this person, unbeknownst to you of course, it doesn't change the fact that there was another naked man in Will's bed."

"Sonny I am going to be straight with you here." "Yes nothing happen sexually but there are any number of things that would upset Will." "If I may...you went to a cruising bar, you conversed, I would have to say extensively if you ended up drunk, with a stranger who you discovered later was looking to get laid." "Now Sonny you have been around the block a few times, I am going to assume, but you didn't notice this guy was hitting on you." "Really?" "You are a world traveler surely you have been hit on in any number of languages but you couldn't tell what this guy was doing it?" "You then accepted a ride from this person you didn't know from Adam." "You sat outside your own apartment for an hour with this person talking about what I do not know but, apparently not Will since this guy thought that you owned the apartment he was in." "You then allowed this stranger,...and I am sorry for stressing that point but it is pertinent, to come into your apartment who, from what you have told me, was intending to have sex with you." "He uses your bathroom and you don't even know if he had left yet you got undressed and went to bed." "And by the grace of God...you were too drunk to engage in anything with this guy." "That however would not have prevented him from using your body as he saw fit." "Sonny the list goes on and on." "Oh no..keep going...this is so helpful to my cause." "Thank you for pointing out all the stupid and dangerous things I did." "Sonny don't be playing the victim here...did you think this was just going to blow over if you told Will the truth." "Did you honestly think that your version of events were just a slight mistake?" "What you did whether it was sex or not would be hard for Will to excuse or forgive." "Do I think he will forgive you...yes...but not over night and not in his present condition." "He is, as you are aware, in a very weakened state right now and this explanation is not going to alleviate any of his stress." "So I am going to say that you should probably stay away until he is a bit more recovered." "I don't know if I can do that?" Sonny says. "Well I hate to pull this card out of the deck ..but if you really care about him..then right now all you should concern yourself with is his health." "This situation can be addressed with him when he is strong enough to hear it." "I will do my part..I will talk to Will on your behalf." "Right now I have people removing his bed and replacing it with a new one so he can get some proper sleep." "What do you mean proper sleep?" "Well you didn't expect him to sleep in a bed that you shared with other guy." "He slept on the couch last night." "How could I fuck this up any more." Sonny asked of no one. "Look Sonny you are just going to have to be patient with him for a while." "But it is Valentine's day this week...and I wanted to be with him." "Well I don't see that happening unless there is a divine intervention." "Oh and I am going to state the obvious just in case it slipped your mind...the weekend plan is off." Marcus can see that Sonny completely forgot about that...and is visibly unnerved by it not happening." "I am sorry but Will called me to cancel it." "I offered to reschedule it but he said no." "Sonny I am truly sorry about that...I know Will was really hoping that it would happen." "So was I." Sonny says dejected. "Well don't throw in the towel ...you still have a little time left to make it happen." "Well as I said I will talk to Will...subtly about this and try to move things along for you to talk to him." "Thank you for that...and thank you for being Will's friend." "If I can't be there for him I am glad he has someone he can lean on." "I will be always be there for him." "Well I will go and let you get back to your business." "I promise Sonny I will do everything I can to make this right for the two of you." "Thank you for that." "And I am glad I got to meet you finally." "Officially anyway." "You take care Sonny...I will be in touch."

Will is sitting on the couch in his living room while movers are taking out his old bed and bedroom furniture and bring in new pieces. While he is glad he won't have to look at that bed and think about what may have happen he is still sad that he will be going to sleep in a new bed alone...without Sonny. That may be even more upsetting than the old bed. He needs a distraction for a while..so he calls Abby to ask her to come over and keep him company for a while. She is free so she heads over.


	111. Chapter 111

Abby came over for her visit. Will showed her the new bedroom set from his friend. He wouldn't go in the room he just looked at from the doorway. She offers to put his clothes in the draws for him but Will told her that someone actually did it for him already. "Well excuse me Mr,...I have a maid, Man." "Will laughs...no a friend was just doing me a favor." "Well where can I get me one of those kind of friends? Abby jokes. "Okay...enough." she says. "Well I am going to head out...I promise mom I would do dinner with her tonight...since she started back to work we don't get to see much of each other." "Okay...I am sort of beat anyway...I think I will take a rest." Abby walks over to the couch and grabs her coat. "I will give you a call tomorrow...maybe we can go for a little drive...nothing strenuous." "I would like that but let me tell you tomorrow...so I can see how I feel." "Well if you need anything call me.." "I will." "Promise me Will"...I promise." "Good...well I love ya...have a good night." She says as she leaves.

Will heads over to the couch to sit down for a bit. He is not there a full minute when he hears a knock on the door. "Shit...really?" he says softly. He slowly gets up and walks to the door. He figures it is Abby and she forgot something so he doesn't check the peek hole. He opens the door and a guy a little older than Will is standing there with a basket in his hands. He is about 6'1 with brown almost to the point of being black hair. He is in more than good shape with skin that has a perpetual tan appearance. Will notices that because he is wearing a tank top so his broad shoulders are exposed. His eyes are emerald green and a bit disarming to look at when you stare at him. His complexion makes him appear that he never has to shave, his face is perfectly smooth. Will is caught of guard. The stranger notices Will's inability to say anything and knows this happens once in a while with people. He himself doesn't see what other appear to see, he is flattered but doesn't understand it. So the stranger starts it off. "Welcome to the apartment..." But before he can finish his introduction he can see Will is about to fall. He drops his basket and scoops Will up in his arms and carries him to the couch to lay him down.

"Hey buddy are you alright?" He asks Will. "What?...what happen...?" Will ask "I think you may have fainted or were about to anyway." "But I caught you." "I have that effect on people...the mere sight of me and people just drop, that or scream and go running the other way." "Will musters up a weak smile." "No but seriously are you okay...do you want me to call 911 or something?" "NO." Will says way too loudly. "Oh wow sorry that was unnecessary." "Really I am sorry about that...it is just that I just got out of the hospital yesterday..the second time in two days and I have no intention of heading back there anytime soon." "Okay fair enough." "No hospital." "Do you want some water?" He asked Will. "Yes please...their is bottled water in the refrigerator." "Coming right up." Will starts to sit up. "I am sorry you were saying something before I so rudely interrupted with my fainting." Will says. "The stranger laughs...yeah I was..." I was welcoming you to the apartment." "I saw you moving things in today so I thought I would introduce myself and give you the rundown on this place." "New apartment Lesson 101." Wow you settle in fast...this looks like you have lived here for months. "Well thanks for the ,welcome, but you're right I have lived here for a while.

"Really? I haven't seen you before, but then I only moved in about 2 weeks ago." I am Christian McNamee." He says as he extends his hand to shake Will's, and hands him his bottle of water. "Will Horton...I haven't been in this apartment for a while." "I was in the hospital for way too long." "Oh wait...I've heard of you...you're the guy that was kidnapped right." "Wow that was rude of me." "Sometimes the filter from my brain to my mouth ...it doesn't work so well." "It's okay...yes I am that Will Horton." "Oh..man that must have been awful." "It was and can we let it go at that." "Sure...no problem..." "Well let me go clean up my muffintastrophe at your door." "Oh man..I am sorry about that." "That was very nice of you." "Hey it was nothing...it only took me 4 hours to make them with a secret family recipe." he says as he picks them up and puts them back in the basket. "Really?" "God this just gets worse." Will says. "No not really" Christian says..."you kidding me..I am lucky if I can find the stove in my apartment let alone bake something." "You bastard...making me feel worse"...Will saying laughing. "Okay...so if it is not too personal...I saw them moving furniture in today." "And I did see a dark haired guy living here for a short time." "It looked like maybe only a week or so." Will thinks...that would make sense since that was about the time he asked Sonny, for his own good, to get out of the hospital and not visit him so much. "I saw him leave with a suitcase and then I never saw him come back so I figured he moved out."

"Well you are correct he has moved out." "As for the furniture...I needed a new bed so that was being delivered today." "That was what you saw." "Okay...well we cleared that up." "So you live here alone?" He asked Will. Will pauses, "You know ...it kind of freaks me out when someone I don't know asks me if I live alone." "That is no reflection on you...really." "It just sounds sort of fatal attraction...not that you're attracted to me...oh man...could you hand me a ladder I am so far down this hole now..I may never climb out." "Relax Will...I know exactly what you mean...in these days of craigslist and grindr you have to be careful." "We will save that question for when we know each other a bit better." "No you don't seem like a mass murder..are you? Will says with a laugh.."I live alone now yes." "Well regarding the mass murderer...they could never prove anything so I am going to go with no I am not." Will smiles. Will feels odd about this guy. He is makes you feel like you have been friends for a long time even though you just met. Will feels completely relaxed around this total stranger. "Now?...so you lived with that dark haired dude?" "Yeah we did." Another subject I would rather not discuss." "Ah man..you're killing me here...we just eliminated two topics." Will laughs. He leans back and just lets his body relax. "You feeling better?" "Yeah thanks." "I get tired so friggin easily...but then I have only been out of the hospital for a day...so I will blame it on that." Chris sits down in the chair across from the couch. "You mind?" He asked. "No...sorry I should have offered you a seat."

"So where are you from Christian?" "Just Chris please?" "Okay Chris." " I am from...wait for it...Rhode Island." "And yes it is a state and no it is not part of Long Island or New York." "We are our own , albeit small, state." "You sound a bit defensive about it." "No not really it just drives me crazy when people say...oh Rhode Island...isn't that part of Long Island." " I want say to them...don't you know you friggin states." "But anyway...yes I am from Rhode Island." "So what brought you to this one horse town?" "Well a friend of mine from back home opened a chiropractic, physical therapy practice...so he asked me to come out and work with him." I am a physical therapist." "Well isn't that convenient for me." "I may need to avail myself of your services sometime." "My progress is not going quite as good as I had hoped." "Maybe you could give me some ideas to help me improve." "Sure anytime." "From what I read about your ...that, that shall not be named...he says ominously with a smile,"sorry Harry Potter fan here" "you were really badly hurt." "Multiple broken bones, contusions, cuts, or in medical term...you were a fucking mess...I guess is what I am trying to say." Will starts to openly laugh..he holds his side because it hurts a bit. "Stop already." "Will begs. Chris starts to laugh too.

"Well first and foremost...from the look of your couch I am guessing you are sleeping on it and not in your bed." "Can I assume that the bed was uncomfortable for you ..hence the new one." "Something like that." Will says. "Okay well first I would say ...sleep in the bed and not scrunched up on the couch." "That is not giving your muscles a chance to fully relax because you are contorted in unnatural positions." "So that would be my first piece of advice." "Noted" Will says. "Even though he knows that it might not be so easy to go back into the bedroom...but he is going to have to. "So let me ask you...what parts of your body are you experiencing the most pain in?" "Well my legs...my lower back and around my shoulders." "Well your legs are a given since you use then every time you walk around." "Do you ever just soak in a hot tub?" "No,.,..no tub just a shower." Well the shower is good for your shoulders and lower back." "Quite often people would will think they have over used their back or their shoulders when in fact it is really just stress." "Sit there for a minute ...now focus on how your body is right now, how tight it is even though you are just sitting there...now let it completely relax or go limp." "See what a difference?" "People often don't even know they are tight until they really concentrate on their body's state." "Let me show you."

Chris gets up and walks behind the couch and tells Will to sit up. Will does and he suddenly feels Chris massaging his shoulders. "See right here where your shoulders run up to your neck...that is where your muscles tighten." Which leads to your neck getting stiff." "I don't know about you but when I get as massage I like them to focus on just that area for a while." Chris says as he rubs Will's neck, "Your neck gets tight and that tightens the muscles to your back and then to your lower back ." Chris rubs down Will's back with a little pressure. Will is feeling himself becoming a bit aroused. So he pulls away from Chris's hands. "I am sorry did I apply too much pressure." "No ..ah...no not at all." "So how do you like Salem so far?" "I am sorry Will I made you uncomfortable...that was unprofessional of me." "You didn't ask me to do that..so I had no right to just assume it would be okay." "No seriously Chris it is not a problem." "I asked you for some pointers to help me and you were doing that." "So don't think you did anything wrong." They are both feeling uncomfortable Chris for acting without permission or a request and Will for becoming aroused. He is glad he has the pillow on his lap.

"So changing subject to get out of the pregnant pause here." Will offers. "How do you like Salem so far?" "Thanks for the save." Chris says. "Well I haven't seen too much of it yet." "I have been to the square...oh wait is that named after your family." "Yes my great grandparents." "So you're sort of Salem royalty then." "Hardly...and me personally ..I am so low down on the totem pole my part is buried underground." Chris laughs..."you're full of it." "But anyway, I have been to University hospital ..to get my name out there and draw more clients for our office." "I have been planning to try that coffee house...what is it called ..something Grounds..." "Yes it is Common Grounds."Will informs him. "So how is it?" Chris asked. "It's good...it's a nice place...great coffees and teas." "Nice place to hang out with friends and you will meet a lot of locals there." "Well I will have to hit it up one of these days." "Maybe we can go together...you can introduce me to these locals." "Sure I could do that." Will says hesitantly. "You sound a bit unsure about that answer there dude." "Ah it is a long and somewhat sordid story that we can save for another time." "Well we keep saving these stories up and we are going to run out of space." Will smiles. "I know right?" "So you living here alone?" "Yikes I just did what I told you was sort of creepy." "Sorry about that." "No it's cool...yeah I am living alone now." "Now.?..sounds like there is a story there too." "Yeah and I take the 5th on that one right now." "Well turnabout is fair play." Will says jokingly. "Well I would give you the 25 cent tour of the place but all there is is a bedroom, a bathroom and a nursery." "Nursery?" "Well you have one quiet baby." "Ah...no he is not here yet...he hasn't been born." "Not to much longer though." "Ah divorce?" "No...a bit more complicated than that." "In a nutshell, I got an ex girlfriend pregnant, even though I am gay...so you can see how this is one step away from a reality tv show." "I'd say that step disappeared a while ago." Chris say humorously. They both laugh..."I guess you're right." Will says. "So you going to have custody of the baby?" "Yes full." "At my request." "Good for you...not to many guys take on that role when they should." "I am looking forward to it." I have been taking classes...reading books...doing research." "I want to know everything I need to know." "Hey dude the most important thing to know is to love the little guy...that's it." "I hear you on that score." "And I already do...funny I haven't even seen him yet but I love him." "Sounds like you'll be a good dad." "I hope so." "One last personal question." "Shoot." "Can I assume then that the guy living here with you was your partner?.Chris pauses..."God I hate that term...it makes it sound like a business arrangement." Chris says."Yes he was and yes it does." "I am sorry man...that has to suck...and being in the shape you're in right now...and I mean with your injuries...not your physical body shape..."Okay can I borrow that ladder now...? Will let's out a laugh even though it hurts..."Sure just return it when you're through I still have the ability to talk so I am sure I will need it again very soon." "So how are you doing with it?" Chris asked. "Better...I haven't laughed in a while so that was cool...thanks for that." "Hey no problem...that's what I am here for comic relief."

"So what kind of bed did you buy?" Chris asked "Oh man...don't laugh...seriously...don't...I have no idea what kind of bed it is ...I am guessing that it cost a fortune though." "What? you bought a bed and you don't know what kind..or how much it cost." "Dude what are you filthy rich or something?" "Oh yeah...filthy rich...living in this place." "Not that this isn't a nice place mind you." "Well let's go check out the bed and see what you got for however much it cost.." "Wait ...that didn't sound right...I may need that ladder longer than I planned on." Will laughs as he stands up. He figures he may as well go in the bedroom with someone he is not attached to because he will have to keep his emotions in check in front of a stranger. They enter the bedroom. "Damn man...this bed is awesome." "Adjustable, heat controls, dual controls for firmness, memory foam." "This must have cost a pretty penny." "Now this is a bed I could get comfortable in." "Damn..did it again." "I am not usually this much of a moron." "It's cool...face it there isn't much you can say about a bedroom that isn't going to sound suggestive." Everything becomes a double entendre." "Well the good part is you can use the heat control to sooth your muscles." "But seriously if you want me to come over and do some therapy with you ...just let me know." "No charge." "I may just take you up on that...with the baby coming I need to be in better shape so I can take care of him." "Well I have 3 very much younger brothers and I had to take care of them when they were infants so I could probably offer a hand or two..if you need it." "Thanks...I did have a plan in place ...before things went south." "Chris puts his hand on Will's shoulder..."I am really sorry man." "Thanks Chris." "Well I have taken up way too much of your time...and I probably exhausted you and you are too nice to tell me to get the fuck out...so I will do it myself." "No ...I enjoyed the visit...I glad you moved in...you're the first neighbor that I think I have actually met, met." "You know other than the nods in the halls or the awkward hellos in the elevator." Will says. "Don't you hate those...you don't know where to go after it." Chris agrees. "Well I am out of here"...Chris says as he walks toward the door. "Oh by the way..I live two doors down from you on the left." "Let me give you my number in case you need help with anything." He grabs a napkin and a pen off the counter and writes it down. "Well Will Horton...it has been a pleasure meeting you...even if you did destroy my muffins." "Dang that didn't sound right either." Ah fuck it I will just buy my own ladder." Will laughs..."Get out of here you jerk." Will says with a smile on his face as he inadvertently puts his hand on Chris's sholuder. It does not go unnoticed to Will that Chris's shoulder are like rocks. "But really Chris thank you for coming by...I really needed to get out of my head..and have some fun...so I appreciate you providing some levity for me." "Any time Will." Chris says. "Well stop in anytime...I will be housebound for a while I suspect. So I could use the company." "You got it." "Talk to you later." Chris concludes as he opens the door to leave. "Take care Will...it will get better." "Thanks Chris...night." Will closes the door and lets our and audible "WOH." "What the hell was that?" Will says as he heads back over to the couch. "That was way to comfortable for a first meet."


	112. Chapter 112

Hey guys...if you are signed in as a guest...and send me a question or a comment..I can't respond to you because you are only a guest. I am sorry about that...I have had few guest send questions but I can't answer you because there is no link to do it. Again I am really sorry. I am not ignoring you..honest.

Will wakes up in the new bed. It wasn't as bad sleeping in the room as he thought it would be. He attributes some of that to Chris for bringing some humor to Will since he hasn't had much of that lately. And the fact that because of Chris he broke the barrier that kept him from going into his own bedroom. He starts to get out bed and notices that while there is pain it is far less than what he had experienced yesterday. Maybe the new bed and the heated mattress did help like Chris said. He gets up and plodded his way to the kitchen to put on some coffee and jump in the shower. Just as he he turns the coffee maker on he hears a knock on the door. "Who the hell would be here this early...and why such a soft knock?

He makes his way to the door and looks through the peephole this time. It is Chris..so he opens the door. "Hey Chris...what are you doing here so early." " I am really sorry Will...I was walking by and I thought that if I knocked softly that I wouldn't wake you but if you were up I could check on you." "How are you feeling?" Much better actually." Thanks for asking." "Hey, I just put some coffee on ...you have time for a cup?" Chris looks at his watch...actually I do...I am always way too early for work it's a habit I picked up ..but not sure why." "Well come on in." "Sorry about my appearance..I did literally just got out of bed...and no you didn't wake me." "So you can see I am wearing my best pjs and my hair must look like a rats nest." "You look great man...don't worry about it." "Will blushes a bit." "You were right about the bed...the heat and adjustable firmness made it a lot more comfortable to sleep." "Told you it would." "You want to follow that up with just a little stretching before you jump in the shower." "Nothing too hard...just some minor stretching." "Come here let me show you." Will walks over to him. "Here in the living room." Lay on the floor on your back"..."we need to get you a mat to lay on in the future."Chris adds. "Here let me help you get down." "Chris places his hands under Will's arms and lowers him to the floor. Now bend your left leg and then grab your knee and pull your knee close to your chest...but only go to the point where you start to feel like there might be pain." Will is having trouble getting his hands around his knee. "Let me help...your just stiff..." Will lets that go ...he doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that he is in fact getting there. Chris places his hand under Will's thigh and pulls his leg to a position so that Will can grab his knee. Chris slides his hand from Will's lower thigh just behind the knee almost to his ass. "Feel that right there..you want to stretch that muscle but not too hard...just a little bit further every day." "But dude don't think if you stretch it further than you should then you will get better faster because it doesn't work that way..you have to train the muscle first." "But you look like you worked out before...so it won't take long for you to get back there again." "Will is almost afraid to let his leg go because it could prove to be embarrassing for each of them." "Okay...well here let me help you up." "Chris gets down on one knee and places his hand behind Will's back and as if Will is a feather he lifts Will's back off the floor to a sitting position. He stands and puts his hands out for Will to grab and pulls Will into a standing position. "You are not quite as limber as I thought..so right now you might want to try doing a variation on that stretch by sitting on a kitchen chair." "Just grab your knee and pull it up to your chest..but don't stretch too far at first."

"Coffee's done."Will says. "How do you take it? "Just straight old black please." "That's the way I drink it too." "Oh and another reason I wanted to talk to you is to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night...I should have known better." "What behavior?" Will asks. "Me touching you without even telling you or asking you if it was okay." "Chris that was no big deal...it just caught me off guard...it felt good ..I guess I was just sort of surprised." "Well nevertheless it was wrong..so I am sorry." "Well not needed but I accept."

"What the hell time do you open your office?" "The sun is barely even out." "Well we open early so that clients that can't come during the day can come before work." "The average client stays about 30 minutes." "They come in hunched over and leave straight and happy..which is not to say they get happy endings...no for that you pay extra." "Will spits his coffee back in his cup." "I'm kidding...just kidding...dang man you are gullible." Chris takes his last sip of coffee. "Well off to work I go..." "I will bring by a mat for you to use when you are ready to do those stretches on the floor." "You don't have to do that..I can order it online or something." "No I have the perfect one for you at the office." "I will drop it off tonight." "Thanks Chris." "Hey Chris can I just say one thing...and don't think me weird or anything, okay..." "Sure ...hit me..." After you left last night..I was sort of freaked out over how easy you were to talk to." "I don't even really know you but it was like talking to an old friend." "It was weird." Chris just smiles and says. "First ...nothing weird about that dude...I sort of felt the same way...like we were old friend who met again after a while." "I enjoyed talking to you...and you laugh easy...I like that." "Well I am outta here." "See you tonight." "If you're up for it maybe we could do a pizza and hang." "Sounds good." I'll will order when you get here." "Cool...okay catch you later Will." "You too Chris." "Have a good day, Bye. Will says as Chris leaves.

Will closes the door but just stands there thinking. Why does he have that effect on me? All he did was touch my leg and I got excited. There was nothing sexual about it...he was just doing what he does for a living yet it felt like more to me. Will thinks on as he goes for another cup of coffee. He realizes that he has only ever been with one guy ever. Yes he has checked out other guys but always felt guilty afterward because he wasn't suppose to do that being a guy. But he is gay so he is attracted to guys. Maybe it is because he doesn't know the touch of anyone but Sonny. He thinks he is making more of this because it is foreign to him. While Chris was not being sexual with him it was intimate. He can't think of any other person since he has become and adult that has ever touched his thigh. Speaking to himself out loud. "Come on Will your losing it." "The guy was just helping you out nothing more." "Besides would you even know what to do with a guy other than Sonny." "Lets face dude you are not exactly to experienced in that field." "Why am I talking to myself and making more of this than it is." "Why because it excited you..to think that another guy would find you sexually attractive." "Oh man...i gotta stop this." "The guys is probably straight as an arrow." He takes a few sips of his coffee and heads into the shower. He has to make some calls but it is to early yet.

Sonny has been at the coffee house full time when he isn't in class. He has no place to go since he doesn't really want to go to the mansion. So he is filling his time with work. But it is not helping him to deal with things. Jemma and Holly have tried to get him to come over to one of their places but Sonny just puts them off. He is in one of those moods where you don't want to be around happy people when you feel so crappy...even though those are the times you should be with happy people. Things start to pick up around noon so he is busy and that takes his mind of things. He notices two men sitting at a table and one of them keeps looking over at him. He doesn't know why but it is starting to piss him off. He comes out from behind the a counter to confront the guy looking but is suddenly disarmed when the guy speaks to him. "I am sorry but for some reason I feel like I have seen you before." "Maybe from here." Sonny offers. "Nah I don't think so...this is my first time here." "It will come to me." Just when I least expect it bam there it will be." "Sorry for staring dude...just these things drive me nuts..and I lament over them till I figure it out.." "No it's cool..honestly I was about to come over and have it out with you...but now that I understand...it's cool." "Maybe I just look like someone you know." "Maybe but not sure." "Well again...sorry about that buddy." "Nah it's fine." Sonny says as he walks away.

"So Chris you were telling me about your new neighbor." Oh yeah..dudes name is Will Horton."..Sonny stops dead in his tracks at the mention of Will's name. "The town square is named after his great-grandparent." "Well he must come from an important family." "That's what I said but he said he was low man on the totem pole." "Sonny realizes that he is just standing in the middle of the floor doing nothing..so he walks to the kiosk and pretends he is checking things so he can hear what this guy is saying about Will. "Yeah I saw furniture being moved in so I figured new to the building...probably doesn't know anyone." Not that I do either." I didn't see who moved in so I wasn't sure if it was a guy, girl, couple." "But anyway I thought I would introduce myself." Me being new myself and them being new I thought maybe it would be cool to learn about this place together." " I knocked and this guy opens the door...I get barely a few words out..and he almost passes out...I caught him and carried him to the couch." "Is he sick or something?" "Yes and no." "He is the guy that was kidnapped a little while back." "Oh yeah...I read about that." "So anyway...he didn't pass out..he was just sort of still weak..he only got out of the hospital the day before for the second time." "I offered to call 911 but he said no." "He is going through a rough time right now so I stuck around and we talked ..he kept a lot of things close to the vest...and I can understand that." "I mean we did just meet." "I thought he was a new tenant because I saw someone bringing in new furniture." "It seems his bed wasn't helping in the recovery department so he got a new one." "Damn this thing does everything but bathe you in the morning." "I felt bad though...I got the sense he didn't even want to go in the room...so I was trying to joke around with him so he wasn't so uncomfortable...you know." Sonny knows why Will didn't want to go in..and where and why he got the bed and it was because of him. "So anyway..it seems he has lived there for a while but was in the hospital when I moved in so I never saw him I only saw...oh wait..

Excuse me...excuse me sir"...Sonny turns around at sir. "Wow I have become sir already." Sonny tries to joke so it won't look like he was listening. "I know what you mean." Chris responds...kills me when I hear a younger person calling me Mr." "I want to say..hey I am only 23 give me break here will ya." "So what can I get for you Mr?" "Oh nice ...thanks for that...remind me not to come here again." Chris jokes. "I think I have figured out where I know you from."So I won't be annoying you by staring".."you use to live in my apartment complex...your apartment was number 37 and I am 39 two doors away from you." "Could that be where I know you from?" "Ah..yeah I do live there." "Well there you go...problem solved." "Now I won't have to wrack my brain trying to figure it out." "I am Christian McNamee." He says as he extends his hand to Sonny. Sonny takes it and immediately notices a firm handshake. "I met your roommate last night...great guy." "Easy laugher." "Actually had coffee with him this morning before work." "He was the one that suggested I come in here...said it was great place to hang out and meet the locals." "I asked him to come with me sometime so he could introduce me around." "He wasn't up to it." Wasn't up to it or didn't want to see me Sonny thinks. "But hey I met you you're my first new local." Sonny tries to muster a smile...but it is a feeble attempt. Sonny wonders if this guy knows the story and is trying let him save face. "Well I hope I am not your last." Sonny says. "There are a lot of nice people around here." "Well if your roommate is any indication of the type of people, I think I will like it here." "Yeah, Will's a great guy." "Well if you will excuse me I better get back to work." "Nice to meet you Christian." "You too?..."Sonny, my name is Sonny." "Okay...nice to meet you Sonny." "Well enjoy." And with that Sonny walks away. Chris wonders why this guy lied and said he lived there. Will made it clear that he lived alone now. Chris figures this was the guy Will had plans with for when the baby came. But apparently something happen to change that. He thinks that may be why Will was so reluctant to go into the bedroom...their room. Now Chris feels even worse for Will. He has so much on his plate as it is and to add a broken heart. No wonder the guy isn't getting better faster.

Well judging from the fact that he didn't know his name Sonny assumes that it never came up. He is not sure if that is a good thing or a bad...but unfortunately he is feeling it is a bad thing. He would like to dislike this guy but he can't. He seems like a nice person. And that pisses him off..because he is getting to spend time with Will that he would like to have.

"So finish your story...what about this guy." "Nah that's it," Chris doesn't want to talk about Will behind his back so he just plays it off at that point. He feels bad that he let out as much as he did..."He is just a cool guy...I think we could be friends...he is easy to talk to and like I said an easy laugher." "Well I am glad you are meeting people...I felt bad asking you to come out here, and all you do is just work, hangout in your apartment or go to the gym." "Come on I'm not that pathetic am I?" "Yeah...kinda." "Well I am not going to hang out with you and your wife." I have had enough of the 3rd wheel get together's." "Not to mention you wife trying to fix me up all the time." "Hey she means well." I know..I am not saying that...I will find my own dates...eventually." ..."Well maybe when Will gets better he and I can hang out and do stuff together." "Sonny hears that part and it takes the wind out of him. Could this guy replace me in Will's heart and mind. Speaking under his breath and to himself."Man I have fucked this up so bad." "What the hell am I going to do." "I can't let this guy steal Will from me." Sonny thinks Will is vulnerable right now and inexperience and this guy could use that to get what he wants. He then remembers his deception with the boxes and wonders if he is any better. It occurs to Sonny that this guy might not even be gay...his gaydar didn't go into overdrive when he met him...so maybe he is worried for nothing. Did Will even tell him he was gay. If he didn't maybe this guy wouldn't want to hang out with him. Sonny wonders if he could talk to the guy again and maybe slip that in so maybe he would back off of Will. Sonny knows that is a really desperate thing to do and it is completely wrong on every level he can think of. Am I that worried that I will lose Will that I would out him just to keep someone away from him? Use the very thing that kept Will hidden for so long against him to get him back. Sonny says to himself. When the hell is Marcus going to speak to him? Sonny feels he can't wait much longer. He is going to have to watch this guy closely.


	113. Chapter 113

Will has made most of his calls and is just sitting back drinking a cup of tea and thinking about all that has happen over the last few days. He misses Sonny but he is also hurt and angry about what may have gone on. He understands that he doesn't know exactly what happen but for Sonny to get so nervous about just talking about this guy whatever happen, can't be good. Maybe he should hear him out but now is not the time...he needs to get more strength back in case it is the worse case scenario. But he is also upset that people seem to have a disregard for his feeling. Everyone wants him to hear Sonny out but no one seems to want to sympathize with him. He makes a decision that should anyone pull the ...you should hear him out...card he is simply going to cut them off and end that conversation. Childish maybe but he thinks he has a right to feel the way he does and he can make his own decisions. So he is not going to allow anyone else guilt him into giving in to Sonny. As he is sitting there the phone rings.

"Hello." "Hey Will." "Hey House I tried calling a few times but I got your voicemail and I didn't want to leave a message about this." "I really want to thank you for the bed and how quickly you got everything done." "It is perfect...I couldn't have picked out a better set...not that I could even afford one this nice." "It was my pleasure Will." "So how are you feeling?" "Getting any stronger?" "Well yes and yes." "Not to make it sound like I am blowing sunshine here...but that bed has made getting up a lot less painful." "And as for the strength thing...I think getting a good nights rest will allowed me to heal faster...I know it has only been one day since I've had it..but today I had far less pain than I did the day before." "Plus I met this new neighbor." "He is a physical therapist, name's Christian McNamee...he is going to work with me ..no charge..in my place." "Weird but we hit it off right away...no awkwardness...or gaping holes in our conversation." "He actually had me laughing...and I mean almost side splitting laughing." "We actually had coffee this morning together." "Wait breakfast together?" Marcus asks. "No he did not sleep over...why do you say it like that?" "Well ..I mean...you and Sonny have hit a little bump...I didn't think you would find someone so fast." "Find someone?"...I may have made a new friend that's all...he is a great guy." "Aren't I allowed to have friends that aren't Sonny's friends too." "I didn't mean it that way." "I am sorry if it came out that way." "No I am sorry Marcus."..."Will... you just called me Marcus...you haven't done that since we were little." Where did that come from." "I don't know...maybe I just feel that it is time for me to grow up...and not to be on someone's leash, having them lead me around." "Who would be doing that to you Will." "I don't know...that just came out." "I didn't mean anything by it." "I just mean I have to be my own person...and not be just a part of someone else." "Are you talking about Sonny Will?" "I don't know...maybe." "Sometimes I feel like I am not Will...I am just something for Sonny." "I love him yes...but he has lived a full life...experienced things that I haven't or maybe never will." "I was thinking about this today... Sonny is the only man I have ever been with...the only one..." "He has been with many...some here in Salem besides me." "He has shopped around, where as I have made a selection from a choice of only one." "Let's be honest Marcus...if what Sonny and I have falls apart...he won't have any problem being with another guy." "Me on the other hand...it will be like starting all over again." "Like coming out of the closet for a second time." I may have to prepare myself for that possibility."

"Woh here Will, slow down...that is a lot to spit out at once." "Let me tell you what I am hearing...and correct me if I am wrong." "It sounds like you now want to,.,..after this mistake by Sonny,...play the field." "And it sounds like it may be because of this new guy you just met...I will repeat that...just met." "Am I wrong?" "I don't know Marcus." "Well this doesn't sound like you Will and it doesn't sound good." "Has this new guy made advances to you?" "No not in the least." "Why would that be so hard to believe..that someone else might find me attractive or want to be with me." "No Will I am not saying that at all...I am simply pointing out that if this guy hasn't made a move...maybe he is just being friendly." "Marcus...I think you are reading this all wrong here...I am not saying I have designs on this guy...I am just saying that there may be other people who would like to be with me." "But there seems to be a shield around me that says I am Sonny Kiriakis's...you shall not touch." "What about the guys from work you told me about...they hit on you." "Yeah they did and I didn't act on any of them...because I thought Sonny would be with me and only me." "But that may not be the case now." "Why because of one incident?" Marcus asks. "It is not just one incident...remember Brian...before he went all psycho." "Sonny turned to him when I was missing."

"Will as your friend...and you know I am your friend and love you like a brother...I think you should hear Sonny out." "Not you too Marcus...is there anyone that will stand up for me?" "Will I am standing up for you." "I talk to Sonny to find out what he did." "I wanted to know if he really did something to hurt you...because you were in so much pain." "Yeah...so what conclusion did you come up with?" "Well while what he did was wrong on a number of levels...he didn't do what you think he did." "Will it is not my place to give his story he should give it to you himself...but as your friend I am asking you to give him a chance." "I will think about it Marcus." "But I have a feeling that is the real reason you called." "You are in his corner on this." "Will I am not in anyone's corner...I am just trying to make you both see that there were mistakes made and you owe it to each other to try to fix them...that's all." "Well I appreciate it Marcus...though I will admit that I am a bit hurt that you would take his side over mine I know what you're saying and understand and I will take note of it." "But right now I have to give my doctor my daily call...he has a small window for me to call into him." "It saves me from having to go to him." "Will I am not siding with Sonny..."Marcus" Will interrupts...I am sorry...don't worry about it...we are still friends and will always be friends." "This just happens to be something we disagree on." "But we are fine...okay?" "Well I will accept that...but if I find it to be other than that..then you and I are going to have a face to face over this." "I hear ya...but really I have to go." Again...thanks for the bed...it was a lifesaver and the furniture." "I will call you in a few days and let you know how I am doing." "Okay Will, but I am not happy about this ending." "Don't worry ...we're great...talk to you soon...bye Marcus." "Bye Will. Will hangs up a bit too forcefully. "My friend...since childhood and he is backing Sonny." Will says out loud.

"Hello." "Hello Sonny it is Marcus." "Where have you been...I haven't heard from you so I am guessing you haven't talk to Will?" "Oh I have talk to Will I just got off the phone with him as a matter of fact." "And?" Sonny asks. "Well let me start by saying...that if this cost me my friendship with Will...I won't be happy...at all." "So you are saying that it didn't go well." "Didn't go well is an understatement." "I am not going to tell you what he and I discussed because as I told him...you have to tell him your story and he has to tell you where he is coming from." "That is not my place to talk about." "But Sonny it may not be just a matter of you telling Will what happen." "There is a lot more going on here than what you did." "I think this just brought it to the foreground for him." "What do you mean a lot more going on?"Sonny asked. "All I am saying is that Will is thinking about more than you potentially cheating on him." "Am I completely losing him here?" Sonny asked in desperation. "Sonny to be blunt...yes there is a very good chance of that."

"FUCK...what can I do." "Well first remain calm ...flying off the handle is not going to further your cause." "And right now Will is not healthy enough for you to confront him." "So my only suggestion is to bide your time." "Let him get healthier and sort of few things out." "And you have to face the fact that if you get Will back..he may not be the same Will you lost." "What the hell does that mean?" Sonny asked. "It means exactly what I said." "You have to face that fact...because you may not feel the same way about him." "Okay thanks...I can't talk about this any longer...I have to go." Sonny says. "Sonny listen to me...don't do anything rash...if you hurt Will more...you will have me to answer too." "And that is not an idle threat...I mean it." "I get it...I have to go." Sonny says. " Bye." click

Will stewed about his call with Marcus for a while then just put it behind him. He did some exercises as instructed. And took a rest...but fell asleep on the couch.

Knock...knock...Will is jarred awake. "Coming"..he yells. "He reaches the door and without looking opens it." Oh hey." "Hey Will...did I wake you?" "Well kinda but I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway...I won't sleep tonight if I sleep too much now." "Well I just wanted to tell you that I am heading to my apartment to change and I will be back shortly so if you want to order that pizza now...I will bring some chips." Chris say. "Unless you want to call it off and go to bed early?" "No ...no not at all...I been looking forward to it." "Someone to talk to finally." "Besides myself that is." ""Well...okay be back in a bit." "Oh what do you like on your pizza?..."I'll eat anything." Chris says. "With that body I am guessing you probably don't." Will says with a laugh and wishes he hadn't said it at all at that point. "Well I am a pepperoni and green peppers kind of guy."Will offers. "Is that cool?" "Great...sounds good." "Okay be right back...I will leave the door unlocked..you just come in when you come back." "Will do." "See ya."

Will closes the door but doesn't lock it and then hurries down to the bathroom to check himself out...make sure he doesn't look like a slob with less than attractive bed head. He brushes his teeth...gives them the once check in the mirror then hears the door into the apartment opening. "I'll be right there." Will yells.."dang I forgot to order the pizza...my one job and I forgot." "Chris could you order it...?" "The number is beside the phone." ...Will leaves the bathroom and heads down the hall still talking to Chris. "I am starving so a large would be...he stops dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?...unless it is to pick up the rest of your stuff then get out please." "Will please let me explain things." Will is starting to get worked up and is shaking a bit..."Sonny just go...get out of here...now." Will says loudly. "What's going on here?" Chris says as he walks into the apartment. Sonny turns around and sees him. "This doesn't concern you...stay out of it." Chris continues to walk in as if Sonny didn't say anything at all." He walks right over to Will and puts his arm around Will's shoulder. He can see that Will is shaking. "Will are you okay...you're shaking." "Please get him out of here?" With that Will walks to the bedroom and closes the door." Chris follows him with his eyes. Once the door closes he turns to Sonny. "Sonny ...I don't know what is going on between you two ...and it's none of my business...but you are making Will sicker"..."So could you please do as he asked and leave." "Look Chris...I know you think you two have this new friendship crap and all but he is my boyfriend and I need to talk to him." "Sonny I get that ...I really do..but he is not in any shape to deal with what you have to say." "You saw him just now..he was shaking...can't you see that." "If you care about him...like it seems you do...then give him some time to get better and to a point where he can hear what you have to say...but right now he is not there." "Yeah you would like that wouldn't you...so you can just move in and take my place." Chris just stands there with pity in his eyes for Sonny. "Sonny please ...just think about Will right now...put your feelings aside and think about what this is doing to him." "I don't think you want to make things worse for him." "So please could you just go." "Please." Sonny realizes that Chris is right...and he doesn't want to go...but he will for Will's sake. "Okay I will go...but can you tell Will I love him..and I will be back when he is stronger and we can work this out." "I will Sonny I promise." "And thank you for doing as Will asked." Sonny turns and walks out.

Chris walks over to the door..and knocks.."Will he is gone." Chris says softly. There is silence. He opens the door and sees Will laying down on the bed on his stomach with his head facing away from the door.. Chris walks over and sits on the bed next to him. "Will he is gone." said almost in a whisper Chris says as he puts his hand on Will's back and give him the consoling rub. Will turns his head so that he can look at Chris. Chris sees that his eyes are red. "Thanks Chris." "No problem buddy." Will rolls over onto his back and looks up. "God when am I going to get better so I can cope with this shit." "It will happen Will." "You just have to give it time." "I will help you get there." Chris catches a tear that is about to run run down the corner of Will's eye to his sideburn. Will brings his hand up and covers Chris's hand. They just look at each other.


	114. Chapter 114

Sonny leaves the apartment he use to share with Will. He is worried that he may have actual hurt Will's recovery. He knows he can't call him to ask how he is so he calls Abby and asked her to call over to check on him and to call him back. She agrees but not before telling Sonny what an ass he is. She calls but the phone just rings until the answering machine picks up. She tries a few more times but no luck. On her last attempt she leaves a message asking Will to call her when he can. She then calls Sonny back. "Hey...it's me...I got no answer..I tried a few times but it rang and then was picked up by the machine." "I don't understand...he was just there...I just talking to him about 15 minutes ago." "I don't know what to tell you Sonny no one answered." "Maybe he is so upset he doesn't want to talk to anyone." she said. "Okay ...well thanks for trying." Sonny dials another number of someone he knows in the apartment complex and asks them to go down to the his apartment and knock to see if Will is there. "What's this about Sonny." "I can't explain Kev...but could you just go check for me?" "Okay...I will call you back after I have talked to him." "Thanks man..I appreciate it." Sonny drives around waiting for the call. About 15 minutes later he gets a call back from Kev. "Hey I knocked but no one answered." "Well did it sound like there was anyone in there." "I didn't hear anything but I am not snooping around for you...so don't ask." "No...okay thanks anyway." It has been almost 45 minutes since he left ...Sonny begins worry that Will may have been taken to the hospital by Chris. It has been long enough for him to have been checked in so Sonny calls the hospital. "Hello ..University hospital how may I direct your call? "Yes...I was trying to find out if you admitted a William Horton to the hospital, say within the last hour." Please hold."  
Sonny waits. "Hello"...Yes I am here" "we have no one admitted with that name I am sorry." "Okay thank you for checking."

Now it has been almost two hours...and no one can find Will. He calls Abby one more time...and asks her to call again. She agree too...but tells him this is the last time. "I will call you back." "She dials Will's number and it is picked up on the second ring." "Oh, Will so you are you there...yeah..where else would I be?" "Well we have been trying to reach you..but it just went to voicemail." Will not feeling he needs to explain himself continues on. "So what's up Abby ..is there something wrong?" "No ...just worried about you?" "Well I am find...everything is good." "I was just about to order a pizza for us so... if there is nothing you need..." "No that was it...your fine so that's all." "Okay ..yes I am fine." "Okay well I will talk to you later." "Okay bye. Bye Will.

"Hello" "Yeah it's me again..he answered on the second ring...he said everything was fine." "Did he say why he didn't answer before...no and I didn't asked...he just said that he was there, where else would he be and that he was ordering a pizza.." "So no reason for not answering his phone or his door?" "What ?...wait..the door?" Abby asked. "Yeah I asked a friend to go down and check on him to see if he was okay but no one answered." "Okay Sonny now you are creeping me out here." "What? I was worried about him." "Yeah well did you ever think that he was so upset that he didn't want to talk to anyone? "You already said that Abby...well it could be true." "Yeah and other things could be true too." Sonny says in anger "What the hell does that mean?" "Nothing..I have to go...bye." Abby stands there with the phone in her hand staring at it. "Yeah your welcome." she says to a dead phone."What they hell was that about?"

"So he went ahead and ordered the pizza anyway...that must mean that Chris is still there." "Well that could mean anything...maybe Will was locked in his room and didn't come out until he calmed down and then they ordered pizza." Maybe they were just talking and Will didn't want to answer the phone." "But wouldn't Kev had heard them talking?" Sonny knows now that this is going to bother him until he knows what is going on.

"So wait...the guy you thought was your dad was not your dad, it was someone else?" "Yup." "No offense Will but that's fucked up." Will concurs."Tell me about it." "That is one of the reasons I wanted full custody of my baby." Chris and Will are sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch eat pizza out of the box on the coffee table. "I want my son to know who his dad is and that he loves him completely." "Like I said...you're going to be a great dad." "Yeah if I can just get physically better." "You're getting there...like I said..I will help you...I will come by after work and we will work on it together...I can get a workout in too while you do your stuff." "I can't ask you to work right after you get home from work...that would suck." "Dude it's no problem." "Beside you will be helping me too." "Oh and how do you figure that?" "Well the sooner you get better the sooner you can show me around..introduce me to the locals." "Hardly seems like a fair trade off." Will says. "Trust me it is...my friend that I moved out here to work with...is ragging on me to get out more...meet new people." "Well you're my means to that end." If you say so." Will says with skepticism.

There is a knock on the door. "I'll get it just in case." Chris says. "He checks the peep hole...no it isn't Sonny." He opens the door. "Hello." Oh sorry I must have the wrong apartment...who were you looking for ..."Kevin..is that you?" Will says as he approaches the door. "Oh hey Will ...I was just on my way home...and I thought I would stop in and see how you're doing since you got out of the hospital." Will looks at him puzzled..."I'm umm ...fine ...Kevin." "While I appreciate the concern ...you and I haven't exchanged anymore than maybe 10 words since I have lived here." "You and Sonny are friends right." "Well yeah...but I always thought you were a nice guy so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "Well I am...and Sonny doesn't live here anymore." "He doesn't?" "I didn't know that."" Well sorry to see him go." Chris is just standing there rather enjoying this exchange. He knows what's up and he wants to see how this little vignette plays out." "Well here is what I think you're here for...and I am not trying to make you feel uncomfortable...but Sonny asked you come down here to check on me..to see what I might be up to." "And I will bet that you were the one that was knocking earlier." "Well in the future...do me a favor..since you are concerned about me...please don't do Sonny's dirt work." "I think it would be best if you just stayed out of the Sonny and me situation." "Okay?" "Got ya...sorry for the bother." "No bother Kevin...thanks for the check in." Will offers politely. "You two have a good night." "You too Kevin." Bye. Chris closes the door.

"Will...I know you are mad a Sonny...but he obviously really cares about you." "I know that Chris..I do...but I don't know if I can let this slide." "And may I ask a favor of you...please don't side with him on this...if I lose one more person to Sonny's side I may lose it myself." "Will I'm not siding trust me...been down that road and it never ends well." "And honestly...like I told Sonny it is none of my business...it is between you and him." "Thanks Chris..I appreciate that." "So let's do this...when we are together it is a Sonny free zone...that cool?" "Got it...no Sonny." "Thanks. "Now I need more pizza...I am starving."

"So what happen?" Sonny says anxiously. "First you made me look like an asshole Sonny"..you don't even live there anymore? "I don't appreciate that." "I am sorry Kev..you're right I had no right to ask you to do that...but what happen." "Yes they were both there...in fact the other guy answered the door." "What? " Chris answered the door.?" "Well if that's what his name is then yeah." "Damn good looking guy though." "Never-mind that." "What were they doing?" "What the hell is this Sonny...I'm not your spy." "Just tell me, were they fully dressed...that is my only question." "How the hell do I know if they were fully dressed...what the hell is fully dressed?" "What? Sonny say sarcastically , "do I have to be specific here Kev." "Yeah I guess you do?" "Were they in there underwear?" Sonny asked. "Who the hell knows...you can't tell underwear from short now a days. "So they were in shorts is that what you're..."Sonny" Kev interrupts. "look I gotta go...and I am not doing this for you again." Bye."

"Well thanks for an interesting evening to say the least."Chris says. "Sorry to drag you into this drama Chris... really...not a good start to making a new friend." "Aye it could have been worse...there could have been a fight...so look at it that way...there's a positive." "Ah yes..the silver lining." "Hey Will it's cool...no harm no foul..I had a good time despite how it started out." "So did I...thanks for everything." "So I will asks before I leave...is everything okay? "Are ...we...okay?" "Chris everything is just fine...as you said ...no harm...no foul." "You sure...Will ..it is important to me." "Yes I promise...it's all cool." "Okay then...I will see you tomorrow after work...and I promise I will remember to bring home the mat." "Man..I told you I can buy one online." "No..I will bring it I promise." "Get out of here" Will says as he pushes Chris by the chest out the door." "They both laugh...okay I'm going...jeepers." "See ya tomorrow." Good night...and thanks for everything Chris. "Hey thank you ..I had a good time even if it started off rocky." "Well that didn't last long...thank God." They both laugh. "Catch you later Will." "You to Chris.


	115. Chapter 115

It's Saturday and it is Sonny's day to open. He hasn't been sleeping very well since that night he tried to talk to Will. He has had a few days to think about it and he keeps coming back to the same place. What other explanation could there be. He didn't answer the phone for over two hours. He didn't answer the door either. And when he finally comes to the door it is Chris and not Will. His mind has no place to go to than to what he dreads. Then it strikes him...he is in the exact same position Will is in. Neither knows what the other did so both are thinking the worse case. This is a perspective he doesn't like so he can see why Will is behaving the way he is. But there has to be a way around this...to sort this out. He just has to find it.

Will is in the kitchen cleaning a few cups he has left in the sink for a few days. He hears a knock on the door..."Come on in Chris it's open" Chris enters all smiles. Will turns from the sink..."Do you ever not smile?" "What can I say..I am a happy person...and I have been having a string of good days." They both laugh a bit. "So you ready for your big outing." "Oh didn't I tell you ..I already came out of the closet...a while back." Will says acting serious. "No you never mentioned that...huh...wonder why I didn't know that." "Come on I am starving and breakfast is my favorite meal to eat out."Chris says. Will laughs...okay this is weird...but it is my favorite meal to out." "I love going out to breakfast." Will says. "You're right that is weird...unless you are just pulling my leg to get on my good side." "Oh really...you're going to go there?" Will asks with a smile. Chris sits down on the couch. His ass no sooner hits the cushion when Will says..."Come on let's go...quit being so lazy." "Oh you are going to pay for that Mr Horton." "Ooooohhhh. Mr Horton...I'm scared now." Will says pretending to quake. "So we are going at your pace...so take your times." Chris say. "First time out might wear you out fast...so if you want to sit down or something just say so." "Don't over do it." " I think I will do okay...been getting a lot of exercise thanks to you." "Hey I do what I can." "Let's go."

"Nice car...did you drive it out here?" "Yeah..I was going to hire one of those services...you know that transport your car for you." "But then I thought...hey I could use the time to sort some things out...and get to see at least a small part of the country." "That's cool. "So what was life like in Rhode Island...I have never been there?" "It is small ...you can spit to from one end to the other." "But I think it is actual the second most densely populated state in the country." "Oh and I have a Rhode Island mentality when it comes to driving." "What's that?" Will ask. "In Rhode Island if someone asks if you want to go somewhere with them you ask how long is the drive...if it is over 10 minutes then you just tell them...nah that's too far to drive." "Will breaks out laughing." "Laugh all you want blondie...but it's true." "And for some reason...I don't know why ..but people think everyone in New England is rich." "I think it has to do with the fact that Newport, one of our coastal cities, use to be populated by the rich from Europe." Chris pulls into the parking lot. "And here we are." "How you doing...you okay?" "Dude, I have been sitting in the car...not running a marathon." "I am fine...but thanks for your concern." "Hey we get to walk through Horton Square." Chris says. "You can regale me with family stories.""I think you heard enough of my family history to last a lifetime." "Or did you forget the, my two dads story?" "No I didn't and I will say it again..that is fucked up buddy."

They both get out of the car. Chris walks around to Will's side. So he can walk with him in case anything happens. Will notices and appreciates his concern so he doesn't make fun of it. "Hey did I tell you that they are going to start sending me some work that I can do at home." Will says. "That's cool...but not too much right." "Nah...mostly just paperwork...drafting some presentations..nothing that would wear me out." "Plus I won't be walking from office to office all day...I will just email my work to them or do some conference chatting with Skype or something." That sucks...you will have to get dressed up on those days." "Yeah but only from the waist up...heck I could be naked below the waist they'll never know." "Be careful...don't forget you aren't wearing pants." "Did that once when I was video chatting with my aunt in England..stood up...and well let's just say my aunt saw me in all my glory." "You're shitting me, really?" "Oh yeah...and did I get calls after that." My mom's was the worse...are you sexing online...are you showing your private parts to people you don't know." "Yeah like if I knew them it would be okay." "Well are you?" Will says with a grin. "Shut up...I'm not telling...you'll think I am a pervert..." "Oh and that would change my opinion of you how." "Oh man..you are dead meat during our next workout." "Okay..okay I am kidding...I take it back." "Too late dude...you're toast." "Is this the place?" Chris asks. "Yup...they have the crispiest bacon and home fries to die for." They enter and see that it's quiet. and almost empty..so they have their pick of tables. "Let's sit here" Chris says..."so we can people watch..maybe you will see someone you know and you can introduce me to them." "I need more friends than just you you know." Will gives him a look of shock. "Hey payback is a bitch man." They both take a menu and go over it.

As they are looking for what they want the bells over the door ring. Will looks up. "Oh crap." "What?" Chris says. Those are Sonny's parent...his father..nicest guy you would ever want to meet...mother hates my guts and has no problem showing it." "You want me to deck her...I'll do it...just say the word." Will starts to laugh and loudly. Which draws their attention to him. "Will" Justin says as he walks over to him abandoning his wife. "Wow it is great to see you out." Will stands up to shake his hand. "How are you feeling?" "Much better...this is my first day out of my apartment in a while..so taking it slow." "You look great." "Justin looks at Chris as an indication for Will to introduce him. "Where are my manners. Justin this is Chris McNamee...he is a new tenant in the building and a friend of mine." "Chris this is Justin Kiriakis...his son owns the coffee house you like so much." "That was rude, like the coffee house is his claim to fame...he is a lawyer and probably one of the nicest guys in town." Chris stands up to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you sir...your son runs a great place..quaint but it has everything." "Nice combination." "Will was right it is a great place to go to talk or go after a movie or dinner or something." "Yeah...I'm proud of him..he did a great job." "As you should be." I got to talk to him...nice guy... funny." "Was that your wife you came in with?" "Yes Adrianne." "She is lovely...why don't you two join us." Will wants to kick him under the table but Chris is standing."Well thank you for the offer but we have some things to talk about." "Oh okay." "Will I've been wanting to stop over to visit but I wasn't sure if you were up to having guest." "Sure anytime Justin I would like that." "As I was just telling Chris I will be starting back to work next week part time and from home..until I am in better form." "Great...it will keep your mind busy and active." "Oh and I wanted to tell you Gaby is doing great." "Again sir I can't thank you enough for what you are doing." Nonsense Will it is my pleasure." "I think your wife is signalling to you Mr Kiriakis." Chris tells him. "Yeah so she is." "Well if it is okay with you Will I might stop over sometime next week." "I look forward to it sir." "Well you two enjoy your breakfast." "You as well sir." Chris says. "Okay..see you next week Will." "See you then sir." Will says as Justin walks away.

Who the hell are you Eddie Haskell? And what the hell was that about?" "What about?"...You invited them to join us...did you forget the part where she hates me." "No that's why I asked..it makes you look like the bigger man...and besides I knew he would say no ..knowing she dislikes you." "Warn me next time...I was about to crawl under the table and bite your leg to get you to shut up." "Oh yeah..that would have looked good in front of your boyfriends father you under the table and me sitting at it." "Will...Will...Will...open mouth insert foot." Will just looks at him trying not to laugh but can't hold it in. "Let's just order..in case she grows a heart while we are here and decides to join us."

"So what was that all about?" "All what about?" "Will , you and that young man." "Well I wanted to say hi to Will...that young man is named Chris McNamee and he lives in Will's building and they have become friends." "It's Will's first day out ..he looks good." "They invited us to join them." "Well I hope you said no." "Well we are still here at our table Adrianne so yes I think I said no." "Had it just been me I would have joined them." "I am going over to see him next week." "He is starting back to work from home and part time for now." "Really so soon..I would have thought he would have milked it for a while longer." Justin just puts his head down and reads the menu.

"I'm stuffed." "What did I tell you ..this is the best breakfast joint in town." "You're right...great breakfast...way to much but great." The waitress comes over with the bill..."will there be anything else gentlemen?" "No I think we are all set." Thank you, just the bill. She does her calculations and hands it out but Will grabs it. "Thank you." Will says. "Well enjoy you day." "You too" Chris says." Will takes out his wallet and places a $20 on the table." "What that's it...only a 20.." "What it was only $15." "That is a 33% tip." "Okay but so friggin cheap." "Let's go" Will says. They both stand up and put their jackets on. As they start to walk out Chris grabs Will's arm. " I want to have some fun." "Come with me." They walk over to Justin's table. "Hello...I am Chris McNamee...a friend of Will's here." Chris extends his hand. Adrianne's put off but can't be rude so she shakes his hand. "I am sorry you couldn't join us." "But I wanted to tell it you was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Kiriakis." "I hope to see you around." "It was nice to meet you too Chris...and I am glad to see you up and about Will." "I will see you next week." "Looking forward sir." "Well you two enjoy your breakfast." "Have great day." Will says. "You two as well." Justin say. "Chris stands there waiting for Adrianne to respond but she doesn't so he looks at her. "And you have great day too Mrs Kiriakis." "Nice to meet you." Dead silence from her. Chris smiles and walks away with Will next to him. Justin has a grin on his face. "What's so funny." "Oh nothing ...just something Will said when I was at his table." I was just thinking about it." Adrianne gives him the evil eyes. And he just smiles back.

"Man you are one ball buster." Will says when they get outside. "What she deserved it." 'What she couldn't even muster a goodbye? "Anyway..I had fun." "You're nuts man." "Yeah but in a good way..right?" Will laughs and punches him in the shoulder. "Hey do you mind if we sit on that bench over there?" "My grandparents plaque is over there." "Sure I would like to see it." They make their way over as the square traffic starts to pick up. Chris looks at the plaque..."They have kind faces."Chris says. "Will looks too..."yeah I guess they do." "Now don't freak out ..I am going to tell you something that will make you think I am crazy for sure." "Go ahead..you can't be anymore crazy than I think you are." "When I was in the hospital "Hey" Will interrupts himself..."anyway...as I i was say before I was so rudely insulted...after...you know...I died." "No really ...like dead died." "No like live dead...you idiot of course dead dead." "So anyway...I died and I left my body and I was on my way to where I am not sure..but as I was leaving Sonny showed up...and asked me to stay...and then my grandmother, her, showed up." Will pointed to Alice. "She told me that I wasn't done here that I had a life yet to live." "And you got to see your son." a voice said from behind them. Will turned around and Sonny was standing there. "And I told you that you couldn't deprive your son of your love that you had to stay around for him so he would know how much his father loved him." Will just stands there unsure what to say. Chris walks away. "And I thanked you for coming back to us...to me." Sonny steps closer to Will. "That my life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't here with me." He steps one step closer. "Will I still feel that way...I still love you that much now...I know you think I cheated on you but I swear I didn't and I wouldn't." "I need a chance to explain it to you...and if after you hear me out you still don't want to see me then I will honor your wishes." "But please give me this chance." "I am begging you." "Please." Chris walks over to them. "Excuse me guys"...Sonny is pissed that he would interrupt them. "Will I have to go to the office." "Sonny do you think you could drive Will home...I am really sorry Will but it is an emergency." Will knows there isn't any emergency for a physical therapist. "Sure I could drive him home...right now if you want." Sonny says anxiously. "I have my keys and I am just parked outside of the arch." "So it's not too far walk." "Thanks Sonny ..you're a lifesaver." Chris says. "I am sorry Will we will do this another time." "I promise." "No go..I understand...emergencies come up." "Go..I will be fine with Sonny." "But thanks for today." Chris walks off. "No problem buddy."

"Okay well let's get you home." Sonny says very tentatively. "Don't you have to tell Jemma or someone." "They'll figure it out." Justin watches the whole thing unfold and see what has happen. He smiles. He sees Chris walking away and when he is out of view of Will and Sonny, Justin chases him down. When he reaches him he grabs his arm. "Chris I saw what you did back there for my son and Will." "That has to be the nicest thing you could have done for either of them." Mr Kiriakis...those two love it each other way to much to let a possible misunderstand break them up." "And if I may be a bit selfish here...I hope I don't lose a friend in Will." "I don't want your son to think that I would come between them but I have gotten to know Will and he is a very good person and I don't want to lose him." "Chris...you won't lose Will...if Will is anything he is a loyal friend." "And he would not let his friendship with you go away." "Trust me on that score." "Thank you sir..I pray you are right." Justin looks at him and see something. "But I want to thank you for giving back to my son the one thing he needs to be happy." "You're a good person Chris." "Well thank you for that...but I did this for Will mostly." "Not that I don't like you son it is that I want Will to be happy." "While I have only known him for a short time I have become very fond of him." "He is good for me as I hope I am good for him." "Chris you are a special person and I think Will knows that." "But again I want to thank you for what you did and the price you paid." Justin see Chris start to well up."Thank you again Chris...sincerely." And with that Justin walks away. He thinks he knows what Chris just gave up and he admires him for it. Giving up someone you love so that they can be happy is the hardest thing to do. Justin walks back over to Adrianne."What was that all about?" "What are you smiling about." Adrianne asks. "Oh nothing..I just witnessed an act of genuine love and kindness."


	116. Chapter 116

Sonny drives Will back to the apartment. Since it is only a short drive and not enough time for him to explain everything to Will they sit in his car in the parking lot talking. Sonny explains his actions and his poor decisions. He tells Will how sorry he is that he did what he did. For Will's part he listened without judgement and never interrupted Sonny to tell him how stupid a particular thing was. Sonny notices this and is somewhat surprised that he is not meeting with more resistance. He is not sure if that bodes well for him or not. Will could just be going through the motions and not really listening because he has made up his mind or he is taking it all in to sort out later. But either way Sonny is glad he has this chance to talk to Will. He thinks about what Chris did for him and knows he has to make a point of thanking him personally.

Sonny finishes his explanation. They both sit in silence. Sonny unsure if he should ask Will what he is thinking or let him start it. After a few minutes Will speaks. "Sonny ..I heard everything you told me..and understand it all." "But I can't just let this slide by like it was nothing ...it was something." Sonny is allowing Will to talk without interruption as Will did for him. "So if you are expecting me to just say...oh okay...that's alright..I am sorry, I can't say that for you." There are things I have to sort out in my head before I can get where I need to be." "So for now ...let's just leave things as they are." "I will think about this and we will talk...but right now I can't give you what I think you want." "I understand Will...all I ask of you is that you consider it." "There is nothing more I can ask." "Okay I will Sonny." "Thank you." Will opens the car door. "Do you need help getting in?" Sonny asks. "No thank you I will be fine." "I will talk to you later Sonny." "Okay ..thank you for giving me this chance to explain." "I owed it to you...but you should thank Chris for making it happen." "I will."Sonny says. "He means alot to you doesn't he Will." Sonny asks. Will closes the car door as if he didn't hear the question.

Will gets off the elevator but walks past his apartment. And knocks on a door two down from him. The door opens and Will sees tears in his eyes. He walks in and closes the door.

Sonny is elated that he had a chance to tell Will everything. He thinks Will heard him and can see that he remained faithful to him. Giving Will some time is a small price to pay for getting him back.

"Chris thank you for what you did for Sonny and me today." "I did it for you Will." "I am not so blind that I don't see how much you love him." Will stares at him. "I feel bad Chris...like I have hurt you in someway." "No Will it's not you...it's just ...I don't know how to say this..." Chris pauses trying to find the words to say. "One of the reasons I left Rhode Island is that I wasn't happy there." "I really didn't have any friends...I never went out...I wasn't a club person..or a drinker." "God just going to meet the new neighbor thing I did when I met you, do you know how hard it was for me to put myself out there to you on the first day we met." "I was terrified of rejection." "I don't get that Chris...you're a kind and good person...how can that be." "Well being gay trumps being kind or nice." "I didn't even come out until about a year ago." "My family didn't take it well and haven't spoken to me since." Oh God Chris I am so sorry...I didn't know." "Yeah..well I was sort of ostracized so that is why I came here." "I figured no one had any preconceived notion about me so I could just be myself...gay,..and people wouldn't be shocked that they never knew because they won't know me any other way." "I can understand that Chris." "While Salem isn't exactly Gay Party Central...most people don't care one way or the other." "And hey you have me...and I can introduce you to people who are cool with the whole thing." Chris looks at Will. "I guess today..when I saw you and Sonny together...I had a flashback to a few months ago...I was friends with this other guy who was gay..and as soon as he found a boyfriend..I became, who are you again, to him." "So I saw that about to happen again with you and I just don't think I can go through that again." "Chris...that's not going to happen." "Sonny and I being together has no impact for me on our friendship." "It is actually sort of funny." "How's that?" Chris asked... "Well your my, emphasis on my there, you are my first gay friend that I met on my own..all my other gay friends are Sonny's friends...they're not really mine." "I don't think many of them would even talk to me if I wasn't with Sonny." "Kevin, from the other day being a shining example." "So you could say ...you're my first." Chris laughs. "So am a virgin friend?" Will laughs..."only you could put it that way." "Chris...nothing is going to change for us." "Hell if it hadn't been for you I might still be stuck on the couch in pain." "Now I am up and mobile and in pain." "So that's a start." Chris laughs. "Yeah well don't think I have forgotten your pervert comment ...you're still going to pay for that." Chris is feeling lighter...he now sees he is not going to lose Will as a friend. And that was all he really wanted ...just a friend who accepted him as he was. "Oh come on...I took it back it..." "Nope sorry dude to friggin late." "Oh man..I am heading to the drug store now for some painkillers." "Smart move dude."

"So how did it go with Sonny?" "Well not as bad as I thought but it wasn't good either." "We can get by this...and we will...we just need a little time to get back there." "When are you seeing him again?" "I will call him later today at the coffee house and ask him to come over." "Huh...do I hear bedsprings through these walls." "Who you kidding...with that bed it's got soundproofing too." They both laugh. "Well I am going to head back home." "I am a bit tired to be honest." "Well you had a full day in a short period of time." Chris says. "Hey come on over for coffee in the morning ..we...or at least I am usually up early...say around 8...unless you sleep in on Sunday's." "No early riser here too." "Sounds good." "Do you think Sonny will mind." "No not at all." "If he even gets out of bed." "Ah so you are planning a slumber party." "Shut up...you jerk." Will says with a smile. "You just never know what might happen." "Or maybe you do know what's going to happen.." "That's it I am outta here." "I will see you in the morning." "Okay"...".Will?...thanks for stopping by." "Well I don't know if I will do it again...your place is too friggin neat...I am afraid to touch anything." "Yeah well it must be a nice change for someone who uses the floor as a hamper." "Oh now that was just mean...Will laughs...hey that should make up for my perv joke." "Screw you it does...you're still going to pay." Will gets up to walk to the door...Okay...I will take my punishment like a man." Well I will talk to you later Chris." Will walks to him and gives him a hug. "Thanks for today Chris and again we are still friends this changes nothing between you and me." Chris feeling a bit awkward for his behavior, tries to get out of this so he isn't embarrassed anymore than he already is. "Okay...go get some rest...and have a good night with Sonny." "Thanks again for today" "And not just the Sonny thing but for all of it." "Hey what are friends for." "Later dude." Chris says as Will leaves. Chris expels a breath he feels like he has been holding since Sonny came up behind them. He is happy now...he has made a real friend..and who knows...maybe he will meet someone the way Will met Sonny. Either way...he is happy.

Will gets back to his apartment. He texts Sonny to come over around 7:00 pm tonight. And nothing else. Before he has a chance to put the phone down he reads...I'll be there. THX


	117. Chapter 117

Will goes home after talking with Chris. He can feel some of what Chris felt back in Rhode Island. But he had a family that supported him...while he himself was scare of being rejected he wasn't. So he can only imagine what Chris must feel like to have his family turn their back on him. He wants Chris to feel comfortable here...so he is going to make it his mission to see to it that that happens. But for now he is tired and it is only 11:00 so he decides to take a nap and then shower and dress before Sonny shows up. He doesn't think anything will happen...at least he is not planning on it. And would be fine..or maybe more then fine if it nothing happen. He is hurt but knows that nothing was planned by Sonny to make things unfold like they did and really the only thing that happen was Sonny was sleeping naked next to another guy who was naked. But nevertheless he is glad he got rid of the bed. Even if nothing happen ..there was an uninvited naked guy in his bed and that gives him the creeps. He decides he can't think about it anymore right now so he heads to his bed grabs a blanket and lays down for some much needed rest.

Sonny upon reading Will's text is walking on clouds. Jemma has told him to quit smiling so much it was annoying her. But Sonny can't. He is straightening out the kiosk of sugar, honey and such he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see his dad standing there. "Dad" Sonny says as he hugs him. "Well you seem to be in a happy mood" "I am...I couldn't be happier right now if I tried to be." "Let's sit down here." Justin says. They both take a seat on the small couch. "So this new found happiness ...would it have anything to do with what happen on the square today with Will and Chris and you." "Wait how did you know about that?" "Well I ran into Will and Chris at breakfast this morning." "Will is looking great by the way." "He tells me he is going to start back to work part time, from home next week." "Really I didn't know that Sonny admits." He is bothered and sad that he had to hear it from his dad and didn't know it already from Will. "So anyway back to my original train of thought." "So I ran into the two of them...I really like Chris." "A real stand up guy...very protective of Will." "He took your mom down a peg or two ..politely mind you but he made his point." "Now I am not saying that I approve of people going after your mom but she was more than a bit rude to them both so she sort of had it coming." "Why what did she say?" "It doesn't matter." "So anyway after breakfast your mom and I took a walk around the square...Sonny interrupt...and that is where you saw Will and I." "And Chris too." Justin adds. "Oh yeah and Chris." "It sounds like you don't like him already yet you hardly know him." "It's not that dad...I guess I was jealous that he got to spend time with Will that I should have had." "Sonny ..you two had a falling out...it is not Chris's fault that Will wasn't talking to you...and in fact you yourself said you caused this problem to begin with." "When did you become Team Chris." "Sonny don't be so cavalier about this." "You aren't usually so quick to judge when you don't know someone." "Well I guess I am feeling a bit like you are siding with Chris against me." "How's that Sonny?" "Well I don't know for sure it just sounds like it."

"Suppose you tell me what happen on the square today?" "Nothing really...I got a chance to talk to Will and he gave me an opportunity to explain what happen that night." "And that's it?" "Nothing else happen." "What ...what else would there be?" "Sonny how did it come that you got this chance?" "Well as luck would have it..Chris, Will's friend got called in for an emergency at work." "Really...an emergency?" "What are you getting at dad?" "Sonny ...do you know what Chris does for a living?" "No." "He is a physical therapist." "Now how many physical therapist get emergencies, on a Saturday first thing in the morning?" "How do you know that is what he is." "Because after your mother was so rude to him ..she mentioned that she saw him in her chiropractors office and his name was on the door." "So what's your point dad." "My point is that he set that situation up for you and Will." "Maybe he didn't plan for you to meet but he certainly gave you an opportunity to talk to Will without him being around or allowing Will to walk away from you." Sonny sits in silence. "So he just pretended that he had to do something." "Why would he do that...he doesn't know me at all...for all he knows I could be a real bastard." "Exactly Sonny." "So what are you trying to tell me dad." "I am not trying to tell you anything that you shouldn't already understand." "Why so cryptic about this then?" "I'm not trying to be...but I have to get going I have a client who flew in today so I have to meet them at their hotel..they are only in for the night." "You know I am really"...Sonny finishes.."going to have to bring in partner my workload is getting so heavy." Justin looks at him..."nobody likes a smart aleck ...come on give me hug I have to go. Sonny stands and hugs him. "I love you dad." "Even if you are a broken record." "Hey someday I will come home and tell you I brought in a partner and you and your mother will pass out in shock." "Oh yeah...I will be counting the year for that to happen." "Get out of here." Sonny says pushing his dad toward the door. "Talk to you soon." Justin says as he leaves."

Sonny resumes his straightening out and considers what his dad said. He thinks he understands and it bothers him..and worries him at the same time. But he doesn't think his dad was warning him so much as trying to get him to understand how close Chris and Will are and that he shouldn't interfere with that. He will respect that. Will has alway been good to his friends even if some of them thought of him as a square. But right now he has to plan for tonight. He has to get back to the mansion and shower shave and get dressed up. To him it feels like he has to prove himself to Will and he will no matter what it takes. He is not use to being the one that has to make adjustments. He feels bad for anytime he made Will go through this. It is not fun and this is something he is going to have to remember going forward.

It is 6:30 and Sonny is almost at the apartment. He is nervous for sure but there is something he has to do first. He arrives about 6:45 and heads in. He doesn't buzz since he has the key to get in anyway. He takes the elevator up to his floor and like Will walks past his apartment. When he arrives at his intended destination he knocks. He hear Chris yell...just a minute. Weird but he can almost feel Chris peeking at him through the peep hole. The door opens. "Hello Sonny"...Hello Chris...can I come in for a minute?" "Oh sure" he steps aside "come in ...grab a seat." "So how are you doing Sonny?" "I am good Chris...I came"... Chris interrupts..."I met your dad and mom today." He doesn't really want the awkwardness of the thank yous and the your welcomes. He has talk to Will and that is enough for him. "Will is right you dad is a great guy and your mom is lovely." "Yeah about that...I want to apologize for anything she may have said or didn't say." "My dad said she was rude to you." "Nah it is forgotten." "But that is one hell of a breakfast place...and so friggin cheap." "Fifteen bucks for the two of us." "Hell back home that would probably have been over $20." "So I may actually get to save some money while I am here...that would be a great change for me." "Oh and I was telling your dad about the coffee"..."Chris...Chris...slow down...what are you doing?" "I am sorry?" Chris questions. "You're just rambling on...are you nervous or something?" Chris looks down at his hands. "A little I guess...more awkward really." "Awkward?" "Why" "I don't know..I just am." "So did you need something?".."or want to tell me something?" "Chris..please relax...I am not sure what you think was going to happen here...but I just wanted to thank you for this morning." "What you did was over the top for Will and me."

"My dad told me that you didn't have any emergency"..."but"... Chris tries to interrupts..."Chris...I know what you do for a living...and the last time I checked...there aren't too many emergencies in that field." Chris remains silent. "Look Chris...I know that you and Will have formed a friendship...and for Will friendship means much more to him than it does for most people." "Before I approached you today..I watched you walking with Will...and anyone could see that you cared about him." "I watch how you walked next to him very slowly so that he didn't over do it." "I will admit I was jealous at first...you were doing what I should have been doing." "And that bothered me." "But upon reflection I was glad that he had someone like you to help him." "Now ...and forgive me if I am overstating or making a completely incorrect assumption...but are you gay? Chris is thrown off guard...he has actually never been asked that question before...he has offered it up on occasion in the right setting but he has never been asked before. "Yes." he says softly. "So do you have feeling for Will?" "Sonny I am not comfortable talking to you about this." "Will and I have gone over this ground...there is nothing between us but friendship." "We both understand that and we both respect that." "As I told Will...any idiot could tell he is completely in love with you." "Chris I am sorry ..I think I may have lead you to believe that I was... I don't know..saying hands off." "That is not what I wanted to say." "What I wanted to say was that I know you two care for each other as friends..and I want you to know..that I would never interfere with that." "I know Will has always felt that the friends he has that are gay are really my friends...and partly he is right...there are some that really like Will..but there are some that are just my friends and will accept anyone I brought to the table." "So the fact that Will has you...his first and only true gay friend..couldn't make me happier." "I would never want to upset that." I just hope that someday you and I could be friends." "Sonny I don't dislike you...you seem like a nice guy...it is just at this point my only introduction to you really is that in some way...whether by accident or on purpose...and I don't know because Will and I have never talked about it..that you hurt Will." "Now please don't take that to mean that I hate you because you hurt Will..for all I know it may have been nothing at all...all I know is that Will was upset." "So now that you two appear to have patched things up...I am hoping to see the Sonny that Will fell in love with." Chris concludes.

" My dad was right...you really are a nice guy." "I don't know many people who can change their first opinion of someone." "That first impression usually stick with them." "Let's just say that I have a unique understanding on how not being willing to look at someone a second time and try to understand can be very damaging." "I have to thank you again for giving me an opportunity to change your first impression." "Well Sonny...I don't think Will could fall in love with someone who isn't a good person." "That is nice of you to say...and I would have to say Will picks good people to be friends with." "So I guess what I am basically here for it to say that I owe you for what you did this morning and that I will never interfere in your friendship with Will." "What makes Will happy makes me happy." "So are we good?" "Of course Sonny...we were never bad..we simply didn't know each other..but I think over time we will rectify that." "Damn...you are a nice guy." I am glad I found Will before you showed up...I would have lost to you for sure." Chris laughs. "Not so sure about that...you have the added advantage of having the best coffee in town." "That would have been a good selling point in your favor." Sonny laughs with Chris. "Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing...I have to meet Will at 7:00 and I don't want to be late...even though I usually am." "Well thanks for stopping by Sonny...I appreciate it." "Thank you Chris for everything." I will be talking to you I am sure." "And stop by the coffee house..it's on me." "Now that I might just take you up on." "I hope you do."Sonny says. "Well you two have a good night tonight." "I am hoping for it." "Catch you later." "Goodnight Sonny." Chris says, then closes the door.


	118. Chapter 118

Sonny walks down the hall to his former, and what he hopes will be again, apartment.

He knocks but gets no answers and hears no noises inside. He knocks again only a bit harder but still nothing. He becomes concerned so using his key enters the apartment. "Will?" "Will are you home?" He gets no response. He looks around and nothing seems odd so he walks through the living room and over to the hall. As he approaches the bedroom door he calls Will one more time but get nothing back. He gets to the door and sees Will sleeping on the bed.

Walking in he watches to see if Will is breathing. He can see his chest rising up and down. Sonny reaches the bed and just looks down at him. Realizing how much he has missed him. Sitting down on the bed's edge he reaches over to place a stray curl of the blonde hair back in place. Then he runs the back of his fingers down Will's cheek. Will eyes start to flutter. He is coming out of his sleep state and sees Sonny. With a soft voice he asks. "What time is it?" It is a little after 7:00." "What...I have been asleep for 8 hours?" "I guess...I'm not sure when you laid down." Sonny says in almost a whisper.

Will starts to rub the sleep from his eyes. He doesn't get out of bed he just lays there looking up at Sonny. Sonny reaches down and runs his finger over Will's cheek and down to his cheekbone. For his part Will doesn't resist. Neither talk to each other...they just look into each others eyes. Will brings his hand up over Sonny's and moves his head so that his lips are on Sonny's palm. He kisses it. Sonny leans down and gently kisses Will's lips. Will's hand comes up behind Sonny's neck and holds him there so that the kiss lingers. To avoid laying on top of Will, Sonny puts his hand beside Will's shoulder to hold himself up but apply more pressure to the kiss. Will parts his lips and Sonny slide his tongue out to meet Will's. Sliding his lips across Will's Sonny kisses Will's jaw and along the side of his neck. Will tilts his head back and Sonny lets the tip of his tongue taste Will's neck. Turning his head sideways Sonny opens his mouth almost like he is about to bite Will and he kisses his neck using his tongue at the same time.

Will can feel Sonny's moist lips on his neck and the warm air running over his throat. Moving down Will's neck Sonny opens the collar on of Will's shirt and kisses the beginning of Will's chest. Slowly Sonny unbuttons Will's shirt kissing each new part of Will's body as it is exposed. When he has it completely unbuttoned he opens the shirt. Will is running his finger through Sonny's hair. Sonny moving up finds Will's nipples and gently kisses each one...licking just around the edge until he takes the hardened nipple between his lips and gently pulls on it. Will can feel Sonny undoing his belt but he isn't sure he wants it to go that far yet. But he has been denied Sonny long enough. He let's Sonny control what will happen..he just wants and needs Sonny's body he needs for his body to remember what being with Sonny is like. Sonny has Will's belt undone his pants unbuttoned and his zipper down. Sonny then focuses on himself. He lifts his shirt off over his head quickly ...afraid if given an opportunity Will might stop what he wants to happen or really needs to happen. Will makes no attempt to prevent this from going it's course.

Sonny undoes his pants while still sitting and kissing Will's body. When he has his belt off and pants open he stands up quickly to remove then along with his underwear. Will looks at Sonny's naked body and his body starts to warm up. Sonny sits down again on the edge of the bed his hand slips to the waistband of both Will's pants and boxers. He starts to push them down while he is kissing around Will's navel. He wants them off but doesn't want to stop the progress he is making again afraid Will will pull back. Will places his hand under Sonny's chin and lifts his head up to look at him. Take them off me Sonny. Sonny now knows that he is going to be able to make love to the only person he has ever been with that that term, making love to, really applies.

They are laying on their sides facing each other. Will has his thumb running over Sonny's moist lips. He then cups Sonny's jaw in his hand and moves his face to Sonny's and kisses him sweetly. "Will I don't have words to tell you what I feel right now." "Then don't say anything Sonny." "Let's just enjoy being here together the way it should be." Will moves closer to Sonny and putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder gently pushes his body back to a laying position. He places his head on Sonny's chest..closes his eyes and to the rhythm of Sonny's heartbeat he drifts off. Sonny moment's later feeling Will's breath on his chest join him in slumber.

Will is in the kitchen just finishing up setting up the coffee to perk when he hears a knock on the door. He goes over and opens it. "I bought pastries...figured you guys would be hungry." "Ah you're a lifesaver...I didn't have anything to offer you other than coffee." "Hell of a host I am." Chris walks in. Looking around and seeing clothes scattered about in the hall Chris looks at Will. "I see you clean up for company." "Oh quiet...it looks lived in." "Oh yeah by a house full of frat boys." "Where's Sonny...I thought for sure you two would be attached at the hips at least for a while?" "Oh we were but that was last night." Will smiles at Chris." "No he is here ..he is still sleeping." "No he's not, not anymore anyway...I smell coffee." Sonny says as he opens the bedroom door. He comes out in Will's boxers and a tee shirt. "Hey Chris," "Hey Sonny." "I bought some pastries..didn't know what you guys liked so I just got an assortment." "I could eat a horse..so anything you have is fine with me." Sonny says. "So Sonny ..not as a personal question..but how do you like that friggin bed...damn thing could probably make you coffee if you push the right buttons." "I slept like a log on that thing." "Did I feel heat coming from the mattress." "Oh yeah...and it does a lot more." Will says. "But you have to take a day just to read the manual." "I still don't know all the things it can do." "Coffee's ready" Will lets them know. Chris goes to one of the cupboards and takes out a plate. Then arranges the pastry on it and puts it down in the middle of the table. Sonny notices how familiar Chris is with the place. He is both happy that Chris feels comfortable enough to feel at home...but curious as to why he knows where things are. Chris notices Sonny concern. "Hey Sonny relax..I know where things are because...Will and I have had a few take out nights...and since he was laid up I would get the plates and stuff." Sonny looks at Chris..."Damn you a mind reader too." Chris laughs. "No but I would be concerned if I had a boyfriend and another guy knew where at the shit in the house was." "So curiosity satisfied.?" "Yeah...sorry man...don't mean to be like that...just a bit jealous when it comes to this one." Sonny tilts his head toward Will. "He has no idea how many guy would kill to be with him." "Okay...enough of that talk." Will says. "Sonny, Will says you are a world traveler." "Not world, but I have been around." "How about you?" "Well probably not as much as you but I have done my fair share, seen a few thing." "Yeah...what was the most interesting?" "I would have to say the Great Wall of China." "No kidding? that is one of my top 5." Sonny continues "But I had no idea how hard it was going to be to walk it." "Now I consider myself to be in pretty good shape...but that took the wind out of." Sonny says."I know what you mean...I was walking it and the guide asked me if I wanted to go higher and I told her...you get me a Sherpa to carry me and I am right there with you." Sonny let out a belly laugh. "Will we are going to have to go there together someday." "Or we can find this dude a hottie of his own and it can be a foursome." "Screw the foursome ..just fine me a hottie." Chris says. "Will laughs..."Spoken like a true horny guy." "Hey I'm only human." "I am sure between Will and I ..we could find someone for you." "But to be honest Chris...you put yourself out there..and I don't think you will have any trouble man." "But just let Will and I screen them for you...we can spot losers." "Deal...when do we start hunting." Will drops his danish on his plate..." "Just kidding...I don't know Sonny your boyfriend here is pretty gullible." "Tell me about it, I once told him that I sailed around the world on my own." "He bought it." "Hey not fair...you have climbed all the major summits...it didn't seem too far fetched." "I can see this now...you two are going to gang up on me aren't...because I'm just a hometown boy." Well Will we have to get you out there to see more of world." Hey I told you...once the baby arrives it is up to you to show him the world...I will hear the stories when you get back." "What? Chris says. Sonny looks at Chris. "Yeah...afraid of heights." Sonny says. "Well" Chris says. "we are going to have seriously address that issue." "You can't miss going with your son to see the world." "Yeah good luck with that." Sonny says."I have tried...no luck." "Well that will be my project for you." "You find me a hottie and I will get you over your fear of heights." "Dream on dude." Will says...they all laugh.

"Hey I have to get going." "I told my friend I would go running with him this morning." They both look at him. "Forget it, he's straight and married." "What? Chris says almost laughing. "You didn't think this was going to be easy did you?" "This is Chris McNamee we are talking about here." Chris turns to walk out. "Catch you later guys" "Have a good one." "You too"...Will says. "Bye Chris...Stop in the coffee house later if you can...we can swap travel stories." "Sounds like fun." "Later guys" Chris say as he closes the door. "I have to say I like that guy." "So do I..he is a good person." "Now, as much fun as last night was..I need a shower ...my muscles are aching." "You want help?" "Ah...no ...not the kind of help you would be giving me." "Your loss." Sonny says as he swats Will on the ass.


	119. Chapter 119

Will showers and gets dressed. Sonny follows suit only he has to go into work for a few hours..because Chad has some DiMera business to attend to. As Sonny comes out of the bedroom Will starts to tell him about an idea he has. "Sonny...what do you think of maybe throwing a little party for Chris...as sort of get to know you party?" We can invite some of your gay friends...the nicer ones preferably." Sonny gives him the give me a break looks. "What, don't give me that look some of those guy are really buttheads?" I could invite a few of the guys from work who I know are gay." "And of course some straight people...like Chad, Mel, Abby, T and his girlfriend...and her brother, he's gay right? maybe Cam." Even some of the people you work with ...Jemma, Holly...?" "Will how do you think we are going to fit all those people in here?" "We will figure it out." "Wait" Sonny says. "What if I closed the coffee house early one Saturday ..say around 8:00 and have it there." "That would be awesome...plenty of room and no shortage of seats." "That would be perfect." Will says. "Cool I will set it up...but people are going to have to bring their own alcohol if they want to drink." "Oh sure..of course." "I am liking this plan." " I will make some calls to see when would be good with everyone and get this thing going." Will says with excitement. "Well you get that going..I have to get to work." "I will call you later." Sonny says as he stands up and gives Will a kiss goodbye.

Sonny arrives at the coffee house about half an hour later. Walking in..Jemma walks right up to him and into his ear she whispers. "Someone got laid last night...and it wasn't me." Sonny just smiles and continues walking behind the counter. "So Holly how has it been today?" "Not slow but no major rush." "Some guy...let's me rephrase that...some gorgeous guy came in asking if you were here." "Did he leave his name or anything... I think he said..something like ...oh hell I don't know..I just couldn't take my eyes off his body and that face...oh and when he is walking away...you just want to bite those cheeks." "Alright ..calm down already...jeepers ...you would think Adonis himself came to visit." "This guy is better looking." "Would his name happen to be Chris?" "Yeah that's him...fix a girl up will ya." "Ah... he plays for the other team." "Oh that's it..I give up." "All the hotties are gay...you, that hunk of a boyfriend of yours...and now this dude." "What the hell are straight girls supposed to do." "You could do me"...Jemma says. "Please...been there done that...got the tee shirt to prove it." Sonny just stares at the two of them. "What?" Holly says. "You get enough booze in me and I am open to new things." "Okay this conversation ends here...don't need the details. thank you very much." Sonny say. "Ah ...you know you want details...but I don't lick and tell." Jemma says. "So anyway.. on to business related stuff." "That guy ..if he is the one I think he is ..is new in town...so Will and I were thinking of maybe having a party to introduce him to some people..make him feel welcome." "That's cool..will it be at your place?" "No actually we were thinking maybe closing early some Saturday night and having it here." "You guys up for it."Sonny asks. "A party?...you seriously asking if we are up for a party...do you know us?" "Hell yeah," says Jemma." "Cool well Will is making some calls to find a good day for it." " Just let us know."

Will makes some calls and most were on board for the same date. Now he has to run it by Chris to make sure he doesn't have anything planned. Will makes one more call that needs to be made. "Hello Will." "Marcus...how are you?" "Well you tell me Will ...are we still good?" "Marcus we are fine...I told you that." "So can I take it from this phone call that there has been some progress on the Sonny front?" "You could say that...we are back to living together." "And while I should be angry with him..I can't keep it up...I missed him too much." "So what was his penance for his poor decision making skills." "Well let's just say he made up for them last night." "Ah...picture drawn and framed...say no more." "What has been going with you ...how is your health?" "I am getting better everyday...I met this new neighbor...turns out he is a physical therapist, well he has been coming over after work at night to give me a workout...and it has really helped." "Well that and the cloud with magic fingers you got me for a bed." "Thanks again for that." "Yes ..no problem." "So tell me about this new neighbor." "What do you mean?" "What's he like?" Marcus asks..."what's his name...how much do you know about him." Woh...slow down there little doggie...he is a great guy." "Even he and Sonny get along." "Don't go investigating him...he really is totally cool...funny guy...I like hanging with him." "I was telling him he is the first gay friend I have made on my own." "Not one of Sonny's first." "So don't mess this up for me by being too protective." "Okay...message received." "So everything is going good now for you?" "Yes it is going great." "Well okay then...glad to hear it." "But now I have to go be Mr Executive for a board meeting." "So I will talk to you soon...and I am glad things have turned around for you." "Thanks Marcus..this wouldn't have been possible had it not been for you." "Yeah...whatever ...I gotta go." "Talk to you soon Will." "Okay Marcus...have a good one." And they both hang up.

Sonny is working the counter when Holly pokes him in the arm. "Adonis just came in." Sonny looks up..."Hey Chris over here." Chris comes walking over.."Hey Sonny...came by for that coffee and a little talk if you have the time." "Sure...Oh Chris this is Holly...and you have ruined her." I told her you played for a different team so now she is crushed." Chris looks at her with a smile. She swoons a bit. "Is there any chance...any chance at all that you are a switch hitter...I can work with that." Chris laughs...sorry gorgeous...I am loyal to my team." "Ah figures." she says. Sonny laughs..."So what are you drinking?" "Just a cup of straight black coffee." "Coming right up." "Grab a table and I will bring it over." Just before Chris turns to walk away Holly gives it one more try. "Think you could put on a different jersey...just once?" Chris laughs..."let me think about it...I'll get back to you." Chris grabs a table and sits.

"Here you go...just a cup of joe...black." "Thanks Sonny." "So what's up?" Sonny says as he sits down "Holly told me you were in earlier." "Yeah it isn't anything major..I just wanted to get a read from you...about my friendship with Will." "I knew it bothered you that I knew my way around his kitchen and like I said I don't blame you for feeling that way." "Chris...like I said at breakfast...I do get a bit jealous about Will...but it made perfect sense after you told me." "Well I don't want to feel uncomfortable around you..or make you feel uncomfortable." "Frankly I am relatively new to the whole gay scene..so I don't know what is okay and what is crossing the line." "Like this morning." "Will had asked me over for coffee before you and he...so I felt a little strange being there...like I was ..I don't know violating your space or something." "Walking on your turf." "Chris I will be honest...I was ...or maybe am...just a bit jealous of you...and how close you are to Will." "But that is just my insecurities." "Like Will told me, he told you, that you are the first gay friend he has made and well I thought...now here competition for me." "But then I thought about the fact that I have all these gay friends..and they are just friends..and nothing happens so why should I feel differently about a friend of Will's." Of course most of my friends don't look like like they just stepped out of GQ...maybe A&F for some but not GQ." Chris laughs and blushes a bit. " "So in regards to your concerns...no you are not violating any space." "In fact after you left this morning I was telling Will how much I liked you..you're nice guy..and I would be glad to call you my friend." "Thanks Sonny..I appreciate that." But I am glad you stopped in for another reason." "What's that?"

"Will and I were thinking of maybe having a party so that we could introduce you to some of our friends...get to know some people maybe find someone." "Ah...the search for Mr Hottie." "Something like that...but no pressure." "So we wanted to run it by you to see if you are cool with that." "I would be but not if it is going to be a "Let's Get To Know Chris" party...I would feel like the spotlight was on me all night." "No...not at all...no we would just have some friends here and play it casual." "Introduce you...no expectations on your part." "Just enjoy yourself." "Then I'm in." "Great...I will let Will know." "It would be here...on a Saturday night..we will close early around 8 and have the run of the place." "And hey if I don't meet a guy...there is alway Holly as a sure thing," "You get with her...you been better bring your A game and a supply of energy drinks." "If half of what she tells me it true..I don't know how a guy can last the night." "Really?" "Maybe I could switch jersey's for a night." Sonny raises his eyebrows. "I'm kidding...I am strictly a bat and balls guy." "Hey nothing wrong with switch hitting if you're into it." Sonny says then laugh. "Well I will let you get back to work..I have taken up enough of your time." "No problem buddy..I am glad we settled that...don't ever feel like you are getting between us." "And if you were...and I wasn't getting enough Will...I would let you know...trust me." "I hear ya." Chris stands up...Well have a good one Sonny..I will see you around...thanks for the coffee." "Anytime Chris." "Catch you later." "Bye." Sonny follows Chris to the door...as Chris passes Holly he looks at her..."I am giving it some thought." he says. "Tease." Holly says with a smile. "Later Sonny." "Bye Chris."


	120. Chapter 120

It's Saturday and Sonny has been setting up the coffee house for the party. He posted signs on the door starting the Saturday before to let people know that Common Grounds would be closing early on Saturday for a private party. There really wasn't time to mail out invitations so Will just called everyone or ask them to call others to let them know it was happening. Chris is getting nervous. Even though Sonny told him the spotlight wouldn't be on him he still feels like the focus of attention. Like he is attending an auction and he is the item up for sale. But he knows they are doing this for him...and he is happy that he has people that care about him. Long before he left Rhode Island he lost that feeling from anyone. And to feel it again makes him happy. So he is willing to endure this uncomfortable feeling. It is a small price to pay for having good friends.

Will walks down the hall to Chris's apartment. He knocks and within a few seconds Chris opens the door. "Damn...you look good Chris." Chris just plays it off. "Come on in." "I'm just about ready." "It isn't until 8 right?" "Yeah" Will says. "But I figured you would want to be there first so that there wasn't this grand entrance thing for you." "Oh man..thank you so much for that." Chris says. "No problem...just thought if you were there first and people arrived we could introduce you as just another guest and not...here is the guy we all want you to meet...isn't he nice...sort of thing." "Will you are a lifesaver...that has been on my mind for days." "I was getting sick over the thought of being the special of the day." "Nah...I got you cover buddy." "So..listen..here's the scoop...not to put any pressure on you to find someone tonight or anything...but if you think someone is interesting let me know...and I will make up a reason for you to have to talk to that person without that them being aware that you might like them or something." "Sound good?" "Sounds perfect."

"So just some things I want to go over with you." "What is this ...are we strategising here?" "No not really ..but I learned some things from my job that can carry over nicely in these situations." "What's that." "Well when Brady and I have to meet a client..I will always ask him first if there is something he would like me to bring up in the conversation...some selling point...or past accomplishment that the company has had." "Do it in such a way as to make it seem off the cuff and not like a planned conversation." "So is there anything you would like me to bring up in conversation about you...or things you don't want me to bring up?" "Not sure...can you think of anything?" "Well off the top of my head...I would say ...maybe that you have travelled quite a bit." "That could open the door to all sorts of conversations." "You know...where have you gone...I've been there, what did you think of it." Things like that." "Sort pad your resume...let people know who you are what your interest are?" "Well...I would like to avoid the whole family disowned me thing." "Yeah well that is a given..and frankly no ones business but yours." I had one of those moments when I first came out." "Some douche read me the riot act in my great grandmother pub because I wasn't willing to just yell out to all of Salem that I was gay." "So he thought it was his place to set me straight." "What an asshole he was." Will hurrying him along say. "So you ready...come on...I feel like I am in a sterile environment in here." "Give me a breaks...so I am neat." "Neat?...no neat is keeping things tidy this is OCD." I am tempted to rearrange the pillows on the couch to see how long you can take it before you fix it." "Come on...I don't need to be insulted in my own place...you slob." Will gives him the I'm offended look but then just laughs.

Will and Chris have arrived and Sonny is about to lock up. Holly makes of point of bumping into Chris..physically. "You still thinking about it." Chris just laughs..."You just don't give up do you." "Hey for all you know I could be lousy in bed." "Hell I don't care..I will do all the work you just lay back and let me have fun." "You're a riot Holly." She winks at him and walks away. People start to arrive. Will give Chris the lowdown on each person coming in. He is short on info about T's girlfriend or her brother other than he is also gay. As for the rest of them he give Chris what he has or knows. Chris nudges Will with his elbow. "The guy over there..the really tall one...with the dark hair..what's his story?" "Oh that's Chad...and his girlfriend Melanie." "So it's hand off then." "Yeah..sorry man..." "Figures...I am tall but he is even taller but he would be well worth the climb." "Oh thanks..now there is a visual I didn't need." Will says. "What?...come on that dude is hot..with a capital H." "You going to tell me you never got wood over that guy?" "God no..we have been friends since I was little." "Well can I at least meet him." "You can meet him...but don't expect anything." "That's cool..I get it." "Hey Chad...Melanie." Will calls over to them. "Someone I would like you to meet."

Melanie takes Chad's hand and leads him over. "Chad, Melanie...this is Chris McNamee...a friend of mine...he lives two doors down from Sonny and I." "Nice to meet you Chris." Melanie says as she extends her hand. "Hey what's up dude...nice to meet you." Chad says extending his hand. "Chris takes it and gives it a firm handshake..and holds it just a second longer than was needed. "Nice to meet you Chad." "So Sonny tells me you are partners in this place." "Yeah but Sonny really runs the place..he has the business mind..I just hook up to his train." "Well it is a great place...it is always busy when I stop in." Will is watching this and despite the fact that he told Chris that Chad was a no go he is still going to try. Will noticing that Melanie is out of the conversation takes her aside to talk to her alone. "So how are you doing...how are things with Chad..." "Good...really good." "Oh did I tell you that I was going to go visit my mom over in Spain." "No that's great...how long are you going for?" "Not really sure yet." "How does Chad feel about you leaving?" "Well as you can guess he is not happy about it." "But I told him I just wanted some time away from Salem..and my mom has been bugging me to come over...so I just thought it was a good time." "No it's a good idea...you have been through alot this past year...so maybe getting away...seeing your mom ...you can clear your head..and see what's what." "Could you tell Chad that..he doesn't get it." "Well you know Chad..he is protective of you." "Yeah but it can be smothering sometimes." "Hey babe..we have to go...remember we have to meet with EJ." Chad calls over to her. "Yup..be right there." "Well thanks for inviting us...and your friend seems very nice." "Oh he is...once you get to know him..he is a funny guy." "Well we will get going." She turns and walks a back over to Chad who is still talking to Chris. "Yeah so dude...definitely have to get together to do that." Chad says. "Well we have to go...family stuff." "It was nice to meet you..and I will give you a call to get together." Chad extends his hand again to say good bye and Chris takes...again holding it bit longer than needed. He then shakes hands with Melanie. "It was a pleasure meeting you Melanie sorry we didn't get to talk more." "That's fine..I got a chance to catch up with Will." "Well I will see you guys." Again Chris nice to meet you...talk soon." "Bye guys".."See you later Chad. Will says. Will looks at Chris..."Don't give me that look..we were just talking." "Yeah then what's this I'll call you and getting together stuff." "Hey we both enjoy pool..and he said he has a table at his family's mansion." "Is he serious about it being a mansion." "Yeah he is...but Chris...I love Chad like a brother...but his family...not such good people." "Even if you guys are just friends...be careful." "Their family has a way of pulling you into some bad stuff." "If you trust me about nothing else trust me about this...seriously Chris...no joke here." "Okay..I hear ya...I will be careful." "So let me introduce you around." "Okay."


	121. Chapter 121

Chris your next patient is in room 7. Thanks Sue. Chris knock to announce he is coming in. "Oh hey...I didn't see you on my rosters today." "I asked them if they could fit me in." "Oh okay." "So what's seems to be the problem." "Well my doctor suggested that I see a physical therapist...here is the referral he gave me." Chris pulls a rolling stool over and sits down and starts to read the referral. "So it says here that you the injured your obliques." "Well lets have you lay down on the table on your stomach." "Hold on here let me lower it down so it is flat." Chris presses a button and exam table returns to a level position. "Okay go ahead and lay down on your stomach." "Now when did you do this?" "About a week ago...I thought it would just go away if I avoided you know lifting and things like that." "I am going lift your shirt up in back..okay." "Sure whatever." "Chris pulls the shirt to expose the injured area. "Well restricted movement is helpful...you may need to exercise it gently..nothing too strenuous." "I have actually had some of my clients place tennis balls under their injured area and and lay on them to gently stretch the muscle." "I am going to apply a bit of pressure...I want you to tell me if it hurts." Chris places his hands one on either side of the spine and with his thumbs he pulls gently outward with both thumbs. "Do you feel any pain?" "Yeah..mostly when you are getting closer to my hip area." "Okay why don't you take off your shirt and pants." "I will step out while you do that...and I want to get some diagrams to show you what sort of exercising you should do to help with this." "So go ahead and get undressed...you can leave your underwear on." "I will be right back."

About a minute goes by and Chris reenters the room. "Okay..well here are the exercises that I suggest." "I will put them here on top of your clothes so that you don't forget them." "Now if you could..please stand with your back to me and stand up as you would normally." "Don't try to stand up straight just stand the way you would if you were standing normal." Chris pulls the stool over again. He is situated so that he is staring at the center of the back. He starts by placing his hands on either side of the spine and with his index fingers he starts to slowly slide his hands down the edge of the spine. "What I am doing here it trying to see if your spine is curved in anyway." "Right now it looks like you have no curves so that is good." "Now part of your back problems can be your abdominal muscles." Chris reaches around to the front and places his hand on the firm stomach. "Well you have good abdominals I can feel them." "But you want to make sure you work them all the way down." With that Chris slips his hand into the waistband of the underwear and slide his hand down ...I am just checking to see if you are as tight and firm down here as you are around your stomach." "Chris removes his hands and without taking his hand off the patients body he slides his hand around the waist and to the lower back. "Let me just pull the back down on your briefs a bit just to check your glutes." "He starts to massage the upper glutes...any pain there?" "No now the pain is in front." "What do you mean Chris asks." Chris sits as his patient turns around. "See what I mean." Chris is faced with an erection stretching the briefs out. "This underwear has become uncomfortable." "Well I can fix that." With that Chris put his hands on the elastic band and pulls the underwear down. "Can you help with this too." The patient asks as he grabs his cock. He puts his hand on the back of Chris's head and pulls him toward it. Just as it is slipped into his mouth the patient feels the release of cum...OHHHHH...He jolts up right in bed. "You okay babe...you're sweating." "No I am find...just a bad dream...he lifts the blanket up and looks down and can see he has actually ejaculated in his briefs. "I have to use the bathroom." "Okay hurry back..it's cold in here." He hurries to the bathroom. He takes his underwear off cleans himself up with then and throws them in the hamper. He looks at himself in the mirror. "What the hell just happen?" he says.

Sonny and Will are sitting in the coffee house. "So how do you think it went last night?" Sonny asked. "It was good...I didn't get to talk to Chris to see how he felt but I thought it was okay." "Do you think he got any dates out of it." "Well I did see one of the guys I work with chatting him up quite a bit." Couldn't really tell if Chris was enjoying it or just being polite." "The guy is a nice guy...nice to talk to but he can on occasion drone on about mindless crap..so I am guessing Chris was just being polite." "What about Audrey brother...I actually got to talk to him for a while...he was a great guy." "A bit shy like Chris...not so that you couldn't talk to him though." "It looked like Audrey was really trying to make a match happen." "She made a few points of making sure David was around when she was talking to Chris." "That was his name right...David?" Sonny asked. "Yeah but he prefers Dave." Will start to laugh a little. "What's so funny."

"Did you notice T...he was working the room trying to get Dave a date...trying to make brownie points with Audrey I am guessing." "I have to say he had come a long way from gay bashing to raising the gay flag." Will says. "Do you think it is genuine or do you think it is because of Audrey?" "No I think he has really changed." "He and I have talked about it since ...you know...and he has actually changed his perspective on the whole thing." "I do think that Audrey was a contributing factor but not the only reason.? "Hey was Tyler here..I didn't see him if he was." "He was here but he didn't stay long...he was going out clubbing." "I wouldn't want Chris with him anyway." "Don't' get me wrong..he and I are friends and all but he is way too immature for Chris." "He is more of a good time friend..well you met him..always late..never has money that sort of thing." "Yeah..you're right." "There was one very odd thing though." " What's was that?" "Well Chris found Chad hot...and I told him that he was not on the team but he still tried to get with him." "What do you mean get with him." "He was actually flirting with him." "Who was I flirting with?" Chris says as he approaches their table.

"Well since you were evesdropping, I was talking about how you were trying to make the moves on Chad." "I wasn't try to put the moves on him." "Chris, Stevie Wonder could have seen you making the moves." "Chris tries to play angry..but smile. "Okay maybe just a little..but come on that dude is way too hot." "But he is also straight or did you forget that little tidbit." "And he is seeing Melanie." "Another thing you seem to forget." "Okay..I get it...but Will he didn't have to stay talking to me...or invite me over to the mansion." "That is just Chad...half the time he forgets he even asked someone over." "I love Chad...and he actually saved our lives once...but Chris you are barking up the wrong tree." "And like I told you last night...his family...not so good in the nice department." "But other than that...was there anyone that caught your eye?" Sonny asked. "Well I did get a date from Dave." "Your friend T's girlfriends brother, Will." "Really...did you like him...what was he like?" "He was okay..nice enough but he didn't light any fire in me." "Listen to me..I am being picky...a guy who hasn't had a date in what 8 months." "And even that was really only a hook up." "None of the guys rev'd your engine." Sonny asked. "One of them was nice enough but one of those guy can talk your ear off...about absolutely nothing." "I talk to him for while just being polite but I had to break away...I was falling asleep." "Yeah I know who you mean." "So when is your date with Dave...he is going to call me." "Well that is something." "Do you think you want to try a club...I know notorious meat markets...but you can find one diamond among the rocks." Sonny asks. "Yeah we'll all go together...so you don't look like you are prowling for just a lay." "I don't know guys..I am not really a club sort of guy." "Well neither are we...let's look at is like an anthropological study." "The mating rituals of the horny gay man." Sonny says. Will and Chris laugh. "Maybe but I will have to think about it." "Okay no pressure." Sonny says. "But other than that did you have a good time?" "Actually I did." "Got a few clients for the office." "Some of the people seemed very interesting..I enjoyed talking to them." "But like I said...the only one that got me going was Chad...sorry guys..I know what you said...but I am just being honest here." "So are you one of those gay's that try for the unattainable." "No...all I am saying is that I thought he was smokin." "Okay let's get off of that subject." "So bottomline...it was a bust for you?" "No ...no not at all." "I met some nice people that if I saw again I would feel comfortable talking to..and really that is a start." "I don't feel so much like the new kid in town now." "Well at least you got that out of it." "Yeah...so it wasn't a bust."

Sonny looks up..."speak of the devil." Will and Chris look at the door. They see Chad come walking in. He sees them but walks right to the counter. "What was that about?" Will asks. "I don't know...let me go talk to him." Sonny tells them. Sonny stands and walks over to the counter. "Hey partner...you can't come over and say hi.?" "Oh...sorry...kind of busy." "What, to busy to just stop by the table?" Sonny notices Chad is nervous...or upset. "You alright...you seem ..I don't know...on edge maybe." "What?...no I am fine...everything is fine." "Really then why are you sweating all of sudden?" "Chad is there something wrong that you're not telling me?" "No...everything is fine Sonny really." "Hey Chad...what's up? Will says as he and Chris come walking up. "Ah...nothing...nothings up..." "So when you going to whip my ass in pool?" Chris asks. Chad spills a little of his drink on the counter at Chris's question. Chris grabs the drink before it falls over. "Woh there partner...careful..you could end up wearing that coffee." Chad steps away from them. "I have to go...catch you guys later." Chad says as he hurries to the door to leave. "Sonny is something wrong with him? Will asks. "I don't know..I asked but he said no." "He seemed awful nervous." "You don't think maybe I might have bothered him last night do you?.Chris says.."he didn't seem upset with me or anything when we talked...I mean he did invite me over to play pool...I was just joking with him now." "Should I apologize to him?" "I'm going to go apologize." Will tries to grab his arm but he is too late.

Chris leaves the coffee house..he sees Chad walking away. He runs up to him. "Hey...hey Chad...wait up." Chris catches up to him...Chad looks at his coffee and around but not at Chris. "Hey man..I am sorry if I offended you or said something wrong..I was only joking about the pool thing." "We don't even have to play man." "No...it's...it's cool...just having a bad day..sorry man...but I have to get going." "Well okay...sorry again if I was out of place." "Didn't mean anything by it." "No it's cool...don't worry about it." "talk to you later." "Okay..well bye...have a good day." Chris says as he turns and walks away. Chad turns and walks in the other direction. Just before Chris is out of view Chad turns around and looks at him.


	122. Chapter 122

Chris has gone after Chad and Will and Sonny are sort of just staring trying to figure out what just happen. "Hey did you talk to Mel last night?" Will asked. " Only for a second...but not in any detail." "Why what's up." "Well she told me that she is going to go visit her mother in Spain for a while." "Is Chad going to?" "That was not the impression I got..sounds like this is a solo trip." "She said she wants to get away from Salem for a while." "I told her I couldn't blame her after the past year she's had to put up with." "How is Chad taking it?" "Well it appears not well." "Mel sort of feels Chad is smothering her with protection." "For me that sounds like the real reason she is leaving." "Well maybe that was why he was in the mood today?" Sonny says. "I don't know..he was sweating..and jittery." Will says "And did you see the way he backed up when Chris righted is coffee cup." "Okay this totally out there...I will admit...but you don't think?" Sonny says. "Think what?" "You know...the talking..and the invite and all that." "What that they hooked up?...no friggin way." "First he is with Mel...second ..has he ever ..since you have known him given off a vibe...ever?" "Well honestly...yeah once or twice." "Get out of here..he has not." "Hey you asked I am just telling you what I got." "When..when has he ever given you the impression that he is gay." "Well first I am not saying he was giving off a gay vibe per se." "But...I have seen him checking someone out a few times." "Oh yeah..who...who has he checked out." "Well...you." "No fucking way...give me a break." "Hey you asked...I am just telling you what I see." "You have seen him checking me out?...me?." "Well more specifically your ass." "Okay now you are just yanking my chain." "He and I have been friends since we were little." "There is no way he would have an eye for me." "I didn't say you...I said your ass." Will pushes Sonny by the shoulder...you're full of it...I would..."Hey guys." "Chris says upon his return. "So what happen?" Will asked. "Well I just told him that I was sorry if I was out of line about the pool thing...and that we didn't even have to play..that I was just joking around." "So what did he say?" "Just that it was cool but that he was having a bad day." "So how was it left?" "That was it...I said bye he say bye and we both went on our way." "Well I was just telling Sonny that his girlfriend..Mel...you met her last night," "yeah I remember" "well she is going over to Spain to visit her mom for a while." "So that may be the reason for the mood." "Maybe...he didn't say anything about it."

Well listen guys..I have to work...it may be Sunday and no work for you two, but this place it still open ..so I have to get working." "Okay...well I will see you at home." Will says. Sonny leans over and gives him a kiss..."Okay ..see you later." "Chris can you give me a ride home?..we came in Sonny's car." "That way I can leave it here so he can leave whenever he can and I won't have to pick him up." "Chad is suppose to close tonight..so I should be home early." Sonny adds. "Sure..I can give you a ride." "I only came down here really to thank you guys for last night." "No problem buddy..it was fun." "Okay...anything you want to order for dinner." Will asked. "Do you guys always order out?" Chris asks. "No sometimes we eat it there." Will says. Sonny laughs. "You guys are pitiful you know that?" "Yeah well you are a neat freak...so we're even." "Now let's get out of here and let my man work." "Talk to you later babe." Will says as he and Chris leave. "Catch you later Sonny." Chris adds.

Chris and Will walk to Chris's car. Chris remotely starts the car and unlocks it. "So you're a gadget man I see?" Will says. "What this?...get with the 21st century Will." "This is common now." "Whatever." Will says. They reach the car and both get in. Chris starts to drive off..and neither is saying anything. "Okay what is it." Chris asks. "What's what?" "You have something on your mind and you want to talk about it...what is it?" "No I don't." "Will spit it out." "Okay..it is this whole Chad thing." "I am going to ask you something...you don't have to answer...but I have to ask." "Go ahead." " Ah...did you guys...you know...hook up." "Holy crap...I just met the guy last night...and you think I bedded him already?" "I am flattered but even I can't move that fast." "And besides you said he was arrow straight." "Yeah I did say that." "What ..now you're telling me he isn't?" "I'm not saying that...it is just that some things have been brought to my attention...that may make me question my assessment a bit." "What things?" "It doesn't matter...just do me a favor ..be careful Chris..I don't want you getting hurt." "I would hate to see you get your hopes up...and then have the rug pulled out from under you." "Chad is with Mel..and he loves her." "I get it Will...I appreciate your concern." "I am not getting my hopes up...I mean you saw the way he backed away from me when I caught his coffee cup." "I don't think he homophobic..but I also don't think he is too comfortable with proximity to them." "No offense intended." "No none taken." "I think you are wrong...he and I have hugged a few times since I came out and he has never shied away from it." "So I don't think he has a problem being close to a gay person." "If you say so." "So you have any plans tonight.?" Will asks. "No I am just going to stay in...maybe watch a movie or something." "I would invite you over"..."Will you don't have to fill up my time here...I am quite comfortable being by myself." "If this is going to turn into one of those pity friendships..let me know now." "No...no...I didn't mean it like that." "Just putting it out there..that if you want to hang out sometimes...don't hold back from calling or stopping in." "And for your information..I was going to say that I would invite you over but I think you have seen enough of us and will get sick of us pretty fast if we are together all the time." "Okay...that's cool...and you're right..I would get sick of you...or at least sick..in that messy apartment you keep." "Oh ...after what we did for you...that's what you got." Mr. OCD man." "Ouch that hurt me." Chris says. "Bullshit."Will replies.

They arrive at the apartment..and take the elevator to their floor. "So what are Sonny's normal hours...it must suck when he has to close." "It's not too bad...on weekdays..he closes at about 8 but on weekends it is usually 10. "Well the 8's not too bad but the 10...I use to have a job where I worked the late shift and I felt like I missed the whole day." "Sure it is nice getting to sleeping in in the morning but then you're at work while everyone else is out having fun." "Hated that." The elevator arrives at their floor. "Well I will see you tomorrow." Chris says as he heads to his apartment. "Catch you later Chris." Chris enters his apartment. "So it closes at 10 tonight."


	123. Chapter 123

Sonny comes home from work...Will is going over some paperwork for work at the kitchen table.

"So how was your day?" "It was busy...not sure why ...maybe because it was pretty nice out...but we were slamming most of the day." "By the time Chad got in it slowed down a bit." "So how was Chad...had he calmed down?" "Well yes and know." "He told me that Mel is actually leaving tomorrow." "No shit...that fast." "I thought she was talking maybe in a week or two." "So how was he taking it." "Let's just say ...it was not one of his better days." "I offered to stay until closing if he wanted to spend sometime with her before she left, but he said no...that she was going to do her visiting most of the day..and he wouldn't see her anyway so he may as well work and keep his mind off it." "That sucks for him...I feel bad." Will says. "I know..me too." "We should try to get together with him more often for a while until this all settles." Yeah...but from talking to her...I am thinking this is not going to be a short trip." "I sort of got the feeling she was fed up with this place and needed a change." Will said. "Well that's not going to sit well with Chad." "I am not saying that to him" Will says.."that is just the vibe I got from her." "Well time will tell." "Yeah...but I still feel bad." Will says.

"Oh I talk to Chris on the way home about the Chad thing...and no they didn't hook up." "Well..I was just wondering." "Chad did talk to me about him though." "He wanted to know his story." "What story?" "You know general stuff...I couldn't answer much of it because you he are closer to him ...so I just gave him the basics." "That he came from Rhode Island...that he's a physical therapist." "That he was a nice guy." "Sort of shy." "That he was funny." "That kind of stuff." "Why do you think he was asking?" "I don't know..maybe he wanted to know about him should he actually invite him over to play pool...maybe he just wanted to know who this guy was." "But really I have no idea why he was asking." Will is curious. "You don't think that he might ...I don't know...maybe he is a switch hitter?" "Honestly I have no idea...it wouldn't surprise me or bother me for that matter." "I am sure he got hit on quite a bit when he was doing the modeling thing with Gaby." "So I am sure he is no a stranger to the attention from guys." Sonny looks at Will. "What's going on in that head of yours?" "Oh nothing...I was just trying to picture it." "Oh man...come on...forget that...will you." "It really isn't any of our business." "I know..I know...but come on...are going to tell me that you never pictured it." "You're the one that said he was checking me out." "I wish I had never told you that." "Now you aren't going to be thinking of anything else whenever you see him." "No...I mean it did sort of throw me...but then you might have been imagining it." "Yeah..I was imagining another guy checking out my boyfriend"s ass." "Your jealous." "Give me break...I am not." "You're mine...and that ass is mine. And there is no one who is going to take that away from me." "Wow that was romantic." "My ass is yours." "Last time I checked it was attached to my body." "Yes that is true but that smokin body is mine too." "Okay...now you just deliberately digging yourself into a hole." "What you would be okay if guys were checking out my ass." "Hey I got news for you buddy...I catch guys checking you out all the time." "And not just your ass." "They check the package...some are looking at you like they are seeing you naked." "And you don't get jealous." "Nope because when you get out of work you come home to my bed." "They can drool all they want." "But they aren't between the sheets with you like I am." "See that is a lot more romantic..than ...that is my ass or I own that body." "You need to brush up on your romance skill there pud." "Yeah ..whatever...so what are we ordering?

Chris is sitting in his apartment. He has been thinking ever since he got home about going down to the coffee house around closing so he can conveniently be there at lock up. Maybe strike up a conversation with Chad that carries over pass closing. He thinks he got a vibe from Chad when they were talking last night. But then he does have a girlfriend. But didn't Will say something last night about how she was going to see her mother in Spain or something. So maybe they won't be seeing each other anymore. It is getting close to 9:30...so if he is going to test the waters he better do it soon or he is going to miss the window. And who knows when it will present itself again.

Keys, coat...and he is out the door. He's a nervous wreck the whole ride over...the whole friggin 10 minutes it takes him. He looks at his watch...it is now almost 9:45. He is going to have to go in now...or head home. Before he even has a chance to debate the merits of what he is doing ..he is walking in the door of Common Grounds. The first person he sees is one of the waitresses. She is busing a table. He hears Chad call to her from the back. "Holly why don't you go..I can clean up." "You sure...I don't mind." "No...you go..I will do it..I have no plans." "Okay if you say so." "Hey Chris." "No offense...but Chad will help you...you heard..I am outta here." "Have a good one." "You too Holly."

Chris walks up to the counter and looks at the chalkboard menus. Chad comes walking out of the back. He sees a customer standing at the counter. "Oh I am sorry...I didn't know anyone was...Oh hey...Chris." "I didn't know anyone was here...sorry about that." "No no problem..I just came in." "Was restless so I thought I would come down and grab a tea...do you guys close at 11:00?" "No 10:00. Chris looks at his watch. "Oh shit man..I am sorry...I thought it was 11:00. "No..it's no problem...what'll you have."No ..I don't want to keep you." "No really it's cool." "Let me just lock the door so we don't get any stragglers." "There is always someone who will show up just at closing and then we are stuck here until they finish." "It is usually this older guy...nice guy and all but now I think he does it just to piss us off." Chad locks the door..."But the customer is always right." Chad says sarcastically. He walks back behind the counter. "So what'll you have." "You sure Chad...I don't want to keep you here...don't you have to get home to your girlfriend?" "Yeah well not sure if that's going to be the case after tomorrow." "Why what's tomorrow?" "She is going to go visit her mom in Spain." "I gather you aren't going with her?" "No." "I'm sorry did you tell me what you wanted and I forgot.?" "Oh ..no I didn't ...just a lemon tea." "So how long is she going for?" "Well that is the sixty-four thousand dollar question." "I have no idea." "Ouch...that's gotta suck." "You're telling me." "Hey can we not talk about it...I am bummed enough about it." "Oh sure..sorry ...didn't mean to make you feel worse." Chad places the tea down in front of Chris. "Thanks" Chris says. "No...no it's not that...it's just that I have been thinking about it all day and I would like to get my mind off it." "I can understand that." "So Sonny says your from Rhode Island." "What part...I had a friend who went to Brown...and another who went to URI. "I am actually from Warwick." Chris says. "The only landmark is the state airport." "There's a real claim to fame." "And the pisser is when you fly into the airport they tell you are now arriving in Providence." "Which is really 5 miles away." "Always drives me nut when I land and they say that." "I always say to the person sitting next to me...this isn't Providence it is actually Warwick." "Don't know why I do that..guess it is just petty on my part." Chad laughs.

"So you ever been there?" "Yeah just once...visited the friend at Brown." "Now that is one wack little place." "Took a walk down Thayer street...and you saw everything from perfectly normal people ..to people talking to themselves..or guys wearing dresses...not that there is anything wrong with that." They both laugh." "Yeah...there is definitely an eclectic gathering of people." Chris says.

"Sonny says you are a physical therapist...or maybe you told me when we talked last night." "Yeah I think I told you." "Now don't think I am some sort of perv or anything...but you are touching people all over...don't you ever get..I know..turned on ...or grossed out...stuff like that." "Well the grossed out part...I am sorry to say yes sometime...people will come in and you can just tell they haven't showered or just plain smell...and you have spend 30 minutes to an hour with them." "But you just have to get by it." "It is part of your job...and I wanted to do this so I knew what I was getting into."

"You didn't answer the other part of the question." Chad says jokingly. "Oh right...that...well it would be very unprofessionally of me to say yes...but in truth yeah..you can have some ..let's say attractive people that might strike a spark." To put it diplomatically." "You will on occasion actual get the client who will deliberately have you touch them in areas that you know they aren't having problems with, they are just looking for a cheap thrill..and that goes for men and women." Chad flashes back to his dream. "Well for a woman...there really isn't any external display that let's you know they are aroused...but for guys." "What are you suppose to do." Chris laughs. "Oh yeah there have been those occasions ..but you just don't acknowledge it." "If they see you aren't going there then they will stop." "There have been some clients who are completely straight...and we are talking guys here...who become aroused...just because you are touching say their ass or something." "Those guys you feel bad for because they are mortified." "What do you do?" Chad asks. "Well sometimes..I will just ignore it..or sometime if they are really uncomfortable..I will tell them it's cool..that it happens sometimes." "It is just their bodies reacting..and not really that they are turned on." "You know what I mean." "Let's face...if you are being touched in an area that is a sexually sensitive spot whether it be by a girl or guy...you are going to be turned on." "That's just nature." "Man I don't know if I could do that." Chad says. "What the touching or the being touched?" "Either." "Haven't you ever had a massage?" "No..never." "Really?" "I am surprise..most people have had least one massage." "Well I actually was thinking of getting one, one to see what it is like and two..because it has been a tough couple of months..and I am really wired for sound." "I heard that it can really be relaxing." "Oh it can..trust me." "I try to get one at least once a month." "Know anyone good?" "Well I have only been in Salem for a little over a month..but I have found a place...and they seem to be pretty good." "You can either pick whether you want a guy or a girl masseuse or they will just pick one for you." "Wait I think I have their card in my wallet." "Yeah here it is." "Give them call." "I may just do that tomorrow." "With Mel leaving...I am just tight as a drum." "Where do you usually get tense." "In my shoulders or lower back." "Come here...let me take a look...unless you're uncomfortable with a friend ...and I hope we are friends...touching you." "Yeah we're friend." "No I don't mind."

Chad come out from behind the counter. He is facing Chris. Chris tells him to turn around. He put his hands on Chad's shoulders. "Tell me when you feel the pain." Chris start to massage from the outer shoulder in...when he gets to just shy of the neck Chad tells him that is where it starts. "Okay..now I am going to go down your back..tell me when you feel the pain. Chris starts mid back and turning his hands so that his fingers are facing downward he start to massage down Chad's back. Just as he gets to around the area of the upper glutes Chad tells him that is where the pain is. "Well those are two of the most common places for stress to build up." "And you did feel tight." "Face me for a minute." Chad turns to face him. "Don't freak..I am going to put my hands on your hips." Chad laughs "I'm not going to freak man." Chris place his hands on either side of Chad's hip bone. "I want you to turn your upper body while keeping your hips in place." Chris tightens his grip on Chad's hips as he turns. "Feel that in your lower back..that stretching." "Yeah...now doesn't that feel better?" "Loosen up those muscles." "Huh...actually it does." "Okay let me try something else." Chris places his hand on Chad's shoulder while Chad is facing him. Chris laughs a bit. "This is hard...being you're so much taller than me." "Oh let me sit on the stool." "Oh okay..yeah that would work."

Chris places his hands on Chad's shoulders again. Using his thumbs he massages just above the collarbone. Chris moves in closer so that he his hands slide around the back of Chad's shoulders just at the base of the neck. Their faces are practically touching. Chad turns to Chris and before Chris has a chance to stop himself he kisses Chad. At first Chad is receptive and even lets his tongue slide out. But then he pulls back. "Woh...what just happen." "I am sorry Chad..that was my fault...completely my fault." "I am so sorry." "I think ...you better go Chris." "Okay..okay...I am so sorry Chad...I didn't mean to do that..it was just poor judgement on my part." "Really I am so sorry." "It's okay...Chris I just think you should leave." "Of course...yes." Chris start to walk toward the door and Chad follows him to let him out. Chris embarrassed and knowing this was a stupid idea...his hand shaking reaches for the doorknob. "Chad I am really sorry...


	124. Chapter 124

"It is about 7:30am and Chris is walking down the hall to talk to Will about last night. He is just about to knock when the door opens. "Oh Sonny..I was just about to knock." "Hey Chris, WILL...Chris is here." "Sorry Chris can't talk...running late...gotta get to work." "No..that's okay don't let me stop you." "Catch you later." Sonny says as he heads for the elevator. "Have a good day Sonny." "You too." "Chris come on in...be right out." "Just finishing up here." Chris walks in...making himself at home he walks over to the coffee pot and pulls a mug from the closet and pours himself a cup. Will comes walking out of the bedroom. "Hey buddy...what's up...no work today?" "No I have work but my first patient isn't until 10 so I am going in late."

"Will...I fucked up big time last night." Will stops in his tracks..and looks at Chris. "What do you mean you fucked up big time." "You didn't do some grindr or craigslist thing did you." "No...shit no...I don't do that shit." "Okay...sorry just checking." "So what did you fuck up last night." Chris hesitates. "I kissed Chad last night." Will drops the cup he was taking out of the strainer. "You what...wait...you what.? "Tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard." "Oh yeah you heard it alright." "What the fuck man...what happen...how did this happen...where did it happen...? "Holy crap slow down..this is hard enough to say without you beating me with questions" "Okay...sorry..." "Don't say anything until I pour my coffee and sit down." Will pours and sits. "Okay...start from the beginning." "What happen?"

Chris walks over to the table and pulls out a chair and sits down. He takes a sip of his coffee and starts. "Okay..so last night...I was sitting at home..just watching tv...and I saw this program on and the lead looked like Chad." "So then naturally my mind starts to think about him." "Then I remembered you said the coffee house closed at 10 so..." "Wait, hold on...you remembered, or that's why you asked me about the times yesterday?" "Yeah okay..so I wanted to know." "So this little lead in just now was bs...you were planning something as early as yesterday morning." "Yeah..okay ..sue me." "I was thinking about it yesterday." Will looks at him. "No..go ahead...but let's be completely honest here." "Don't paint over the details like they are irrelevant." "Well thank you Dr fuckin Phil." Will holds his hands up like he is surrendering. "Go on." "So anyway"...Chris say giving Will the eye..."I thought I would go down around closing time and maybe just hang a bit..maybe get ...you know...get him talking ..and maybe he closes up and I am still in there talking." "Oh boy." Will says. "Will you stop that..and let me finish my story...jeepers..this bad enough..." "Okay I'm sorry I won't say another word until you are finished." Will says. "Thank you...for pete's sake."

"So it worked out like I wanted and he and I got to talking...he locked the doors..and I was still inside." He starts asking me questions about where I come from and how he has friends that went to school in Rhode Island and it was pretty normal fare as conversations go." "Then he tells me that his girlfriend is going to leave today for Spain ...I think it was Spain." "And his impression was that she was not coming back." "So I did the sympathy thing...not that I didn't feel bad for him..I did..but you know." "So he tells me he doesn't want to talk about it...so we change the subject." "Then he starts to ask me about my job...and do I ever get ...you know like gross people...or do I ever get turned on by a patient." "So I tell him about it...and how some people stink things like that." "Well I didn't say anything about the getting turned on thing...but he makes a point to bring it up." "So I tell him the truth...and tell him about things patients have done." "Then and I can't remember right now ..but we got on the topic of massages." "Oh boy." Will says. "Hey you said you were going to let me finish before you said anything." "Sorry..go on." "Well he told me that he was thinking of getting one and did I know anyone that was good." "You didn't?" Will says. "Man you are not a man of your word." "Shut the fuck up and let me finish." Will just looks at him. "So he tells me about how stressed he is and how he heard they were relaxing." "I told him they were..and that he should definitely get one." "I asked him where he feels most of his stress." Will starts to softly laugh. Chris hears it but let's it go or he will never finish this. "So I asked him if he would let me check him out." Will gets up from the table..because he is going to start laughing right out loud. He turns to walk to the sink. Chris stops talking. Will now has his back to Chris at the sink he shoulder are starting to bounce up and down with a stifled laugh. Then trying as hard as he can to make it sound serious..he tells Chris to go on. But he never turns around to tell him, he keeps his back to him. Chris gets a bit perturbed. "That's it..I done..I am outta here." Chris says. And with that he gets up to leave. Will snaps around..."no...really I'm sorry...really...I'm sorry..that was really immature of me." "Please tell me the rest." "Really I'm sorry...I will be serious...honest." Chris looks at him..and sits down again.

Now pissed .Chris continues. "So I am checking him out trying to show him a way he can stretch some of his muscles to relieve some of the tightness." Chris looks at Will to see if he is reacting. Will remains stoic "So I was facing him and rubbing his upper shoulders and I moved my hands around to the back and well that brought our faces close together." "While I am doing that he turned his face toward mine..and before I could stop myself..I kissed him." There is silence. "Well?" Chris says. "Oh ..you finished? "Yes." "Okay...you started this so here it goes." "First what the fuck were you thinking?" "One he has a girlfriend, Two you didn't know if he was gay bi or straight, three you set this situation up..four you got what you wanted and now you're freaked out about it." "Did I cover all the bases there?" "Well yeah basically." "Okay now that we have set the stage." "What did he do?" "Well at first he was totally into it...tongue and all." "What? he was using tongue on you? "Yeah...it only lasted for maybe 2 or 3 seconds..but for those 2 seconds he was enjoying it." "So what happen then?" "He mildly freaked a bit." "I can imagine."Will says. "So did he punch you..or yell at you...or push you...what exactly happen?" "He just pulled back..and told me that I should leave." "I apologized repeatedly...but he told me to leave." "So he walked me to the door and let me out and I left."

"So he didn't get mad or get violent in anyway." "No not at all." "Well Chris...there are a few explanations." First...he was upset that Mel was leaving..and he was vulnerable so he might have just been looking for some consoling." Second...he might have been enjoying the massage and got a bit carried away." "Three..maybe...and this is a huge maybe...maybe he wanted it too." "Maybe Chad is bi..and he knew he was losing Mel and saw an opportunity and took it." "But if that was the case then he moves pretty fucking fast from old to new." "So what do I do?" "What are you asking me for...I have only dated one guy in my life." "Oh thanks...glad I came to you for advice." "Okay calm down." "If it were me...what I would do is this." "I would act like it never happened." "Look at it as a one off...won't ever happen again." "Please don't tell me you think you're in love with him now over this one kiss." "No...I'm not in love with him." "Huh..you almost sounded convincing." Will said. "I'm not...honest." Chris says.

"Chris..look here are my concerns about this whole thing." "One you have placed yourself in a very awkward situation." "Chad is a DiMera ...and while you don't fully understand what that means...let me sum it up for you." "If you are on the wrong side of a DiMera then bend over and kiss your ass goodbye." "It can't be that bad." Chris says. "Ah..Chris...I was understating it just then." "That family is the spawn of the devil." "Chad being the exception...but even with that being said...if say EJ perceived you to have hurt a member of his family, even if the person he thinks you have hurt doesn't feel that way,...he will come after you." "And they don't stop at just you..they will go after whatever you love." "Your family your friends." "Nothing is off limits to them." "So what I am telling you is this...forget this ever happen...never bring it up again..with anyone..except me." "Chris..I know you think I am overstating the danger in having any dealings with the DiMera but I can assure I am not in the slightest." "Take if from someone who has been on the wrong end of a DiMera dispute." "I am not saying this to scare you...well maybe a little, but only to get you to stay away from them." "Like I said..I love Chad like a brother...but even though we feel that way about each other...his family would take me down in a heartbeat if they wanted to." "Whether I am friends with Chad or not." "So I will repeat this mantra...and you should too." "Stay away from a DiMera." "Don't ever talk about this again." "As of right now...you, me and Chad are the only one's who know this right." "Yes." "Then keep it that way...tell no one else." "I know Chad won't say anything for fear of it getting out there so you keep your mouth shut I will keep my mouth shut and we will just forget it ever happen." "Promise me Chris...you won't try anything like this again...ever." "Okay I promise." "Good." "I think you are okay here...no one knows and no one will know." "If we keep it that way this will blow over and that will be that." "Just remember the mantra" "Stay away from a DiMera." "Got it?" Chris nods. "Good..now do you have anything less threatening to talk about?"


	125. Chapter 125

Sonny calls Will to ask him to please tell Chris he is sorry for being rude this morning when he left for work. "I ran out of there like I didn't want to talk to him." "I was running late so I didn't have time." "I felt bad." "So could you just tell I am sorry." "Yeah no problem..he didn't even mention it when he came in." "Is he okay..he seemed a bit shaken when I saw him?" "It's nothing he is fine." "So what time should you be home tonight?" "Well I want to make up the time I missed so I should be home around 6." "Chad will be coming in at 4 to take over for me." "Okay then...see you around 6." "I love you." "I love you too babe." Click.

The day has been very smooth. A steady flow of customers. It never really got backed up. Sonny is about to leave for lunch when Chad comes in. "What are you doing here?...you aren't due for another 3 hours." "Yeah...well I'm here." "You okay...you sound upset." "Mel left today." "Oh damn that's right...I'm sorry man." "Come on sit down." They walk over to a booth. "Did you take her to the airport?" "No she wouldn't let anyone drive her." "I offered her dad offered and her Aunt Maggie offered and she turned us all down." "She said she didn't want the whole tearful scene at the airport." "She is not coming back Sonny." "How do you know that man...maybe she just needs to get away for a little while..clear her head." "Who are we kidding here Sonny she is gone." "I'm not going to pretend that it is just for a few weeks." "Well I really am sorry dude...if you want to talk or anything just let me know." "Will and I are here for you...you know that right?" "Yeah...thanks I appreciate it." "But if you want to go home..I will close tonight...it's no problem." "Nah..but thanks man..I think I need the activity to keep my mind of this sucky situation." "I get it..I understand." "Again man..I am really sorry ..I know how much you cared for her." "Who knows Chad she may surprise you." "Chad attempts a smile but it just doesn't happen." "Okay enough of this shit...what's been going on here?" Sonny gives him the highlights. Chad offers to man the counter while Sonny goes into the office to do some paperwork. Sonny was going to lunch but he thinks he will stick around just in case things go south for Chad while he is gone.

Chad is standing behind the counter serving up customers..and his mind wanders to last night and what happen between he and Chris. He doesn't understand why he let that happen. He admits to himself...that he had a feeling something was going to happen...that was why he didn't ask Chris to leave when he was locking up. He was not so blind that he didn't see Chris was into him. He recognized that look from some of the guys at that shoots he did when he was modeling. He even let one guy go down on him..just once. He felt bad afterward ...like he cheated on Mel but his rational was that he didn't blow the guy the blew him. So he felt it was okay. He wonders if he should talk to Sonny about it. He knows that Sonny wouldn't judge and would never tell anyone about it. Besides it was a one time only thing. Then he questions himself. Why did I let him kiss me...or for that matter why did I let him feel me like that. Chad is having a fight in his head about it. Come on Chad...you knew what this guy wanted...you were turned on by it...and you let it happen. And the very thing you wanted to happen did and you freak out. What the hell is going on with you. He decides he needs to talk to Sonny. Maybe gain some perspective he doesn't see. It is around 2 and it has slowed down and Holly just arrived so he tells Jemma that he is going to go talk to Sonny for a bit...if they need help come and get him.

Knock knock..."yup... come in." Chad opens the door." "Dude what are you knocking for ..it is your office too." "Well in light of past experiences." Sonny laughs because Chad is referring to him walking in after hours and finding he and Will on the couch..having fun. "Yeah you did get an eyeful thats for sure." "So what's up, are we busy?" "No ..no we are fine." "Ah...I need to talk to about something." With that Chad walks in closes the door and sits down on the only other chair besides the desk chair. Sonny is prepared for his missing Mel talk. He knew it was coming but he didn't think it would be this fast..but he is there for him. "So what's happening." "You seem nervous." "Is everything okay...you know besides the Mel thing?" "Well Sonny...I'm not sure." Neither speak for a few moments. "Something happen last night...that I really can't explain..and sort of, I don't know, ..sent me for a loop." "With Mel?" "No this has nothing to do with Mel." "Okay ...what does it have to do with?" ..."Your friend or more specifically Will's friend Chris." Now Sonny is worried. He doesn't really even want to ask or know about it...but Chad is apparently upset by what ever it is so he doesn't say anything. "He was here last night." "By here you mean the coffee house...or here in our office." "No..here ...here in the coffee house." "As a customer." "Okay...so he stopped in last night." "Did something happen..did you get into an argument a fight or something?" "No nothing like that." "Okay instead of me playing twenty questions..why don't you just spit it out." "He kissed me last night." Chad say a bit loudly before he even hears the end of Sonny sentence.

Sonny is just sitting there not sure where to go with that revelation. He finally regroups. "Okay..let me start by saying...I didn't see that coming." "Neither did I." But Chad knows he is lying. "So..he kissed you ...how did that come about...did he just leap on you and kiss you...was there anything going on that might have lead up to a kiss? "What happen that made him think he could kiss you?" Sonny remembers his impromptu kiss with Will and how that went over. "The particulars don't matter at this point...the only thing that matters is he kissed me..on the lips." "Okay...what did you do?" "I told him he had to leave." "That's it...you just told him to leave...you didn't push, shove, hit or any other physical altercation with him...just asked him to leave?" "Did you ask him or yell at him to go." "No it was all very quiet..and polite." "He apologized over and over again." "Were there any customer's here?" "No it was after we had locked up." "He came down after you had locked up?" "No he was a customer...he came in just before closing..I told him we closed at 10 ..and the said he thought it was 11...so anyway I locked up and let him stay to finish his tea." Sonny feels the setup by Chris. "We were talking...he was showing me some ways to stretch my muscles and shit like that...and next thing I know we are in a lick lock." "Okay Chad...now don't get pissed here...but you just said...you were in a lip lock." "Not that he kissed you...but a lip lock." "Now to me that sounds like you were a participant in this kiss." Chad doesn't say anything. He looks up at Sonny. "Oh boy." Sonny says. "You kissed him back?" "Well sort of...when it happen..I don't know...I sort of instinctually slipped my tongue out." Sonny stands up...running his hand over his head. "Okay...okay...so you kissed him back?" "But only for maybe 2 seconds." "Nice distinction Chad...but never the less you kissed back and you used your tongue no less." "Fuck, I know all of this Sonny." "Okay...then what is it you want to know..or need to tell me or why are you telling me this." "That is not to say I don't want to talk about this ..I just need to know..what you are thinking, so we have something to go with." "That's just it..I don't know?" "Okay..then let me just be perfectly blunt...and Chad please be completely honest." "Did you want him to kiss you?" Chad thinks..."I don't know maybe." "Okay...did you enjoy kissing him...and I don't mean is he a good kisser...I mean did you enjoy being kissed by Chris?" "Well I didn't not like it." "Do you think...or do you want..or will this definitely be a one off kiss." "Will this be, won't happen again...don't want it to happen again...won't let it happen again?" Chad now stand up..."I have no fucking idea." "Chad listen to me...last night...you were down...you were losing your girlfriend and feeling like shit." "You needed to be consoled." "Maybe this kiss happen for that reason and that reason only." "Maybe Chris just happen to be there at a time when you were vulnerable and he provide some comfort for you." "Maybe you're right...maybe that is all it is." Chad says "Chad...there is one other thing to consider..." "What's that?" "Don't get pissed off...but do you think maybe you are ...bisexual?"

Chad just walks out of the office without saying a word. He knows what the answer is but he's not going to verbalize it. Even if it is to a gay guy and his good friend. Sonny doesn't attempt to go after him. He knows he hit a nerve with that question and like Will, he is not going to push this issue with Chad. So he sits back down and tries to concentrate on work again..but all he can see is Chris and Chad kissing...not a visually unattractive picture.


	126. Chapter 126

Sonny finishes his paperwork when there is a knock on the door again. "Come in" "Hey Sonny we are really stacking up out there...we need your help." Jemma says. "What about Chad?" "He left...he said he would be back when his shift started." "Oh ..okay I am coming." Sonny closes his books. He now thinks he went to far with Chad but he can't pull it back now. So he heads out onto the main floor.

Chad's shift is about to start and while Sonny said he was going to stay late to make up for the missed time..he decides he will leave at his normal time. So he can avoid any conflicts with Chad.

Three o'clock comes and Chad comes walking in. They are too busy for Sonny to step away from the counter to apologize to Chad for what he said. Even though he doesn't think it was an unreasonable assumption and one that Sonny does not have a problem with. So he continued to work until Chad comes out from the back and puts his apron on an takes over. Sonny is taking his apron off and he simply just walks over to Chad and with one sentence says what he wants to say. "I am sorry if I offended you." Chad does not even acknowledge the comment so Sonny throws his apron under the counter grabs his coat and leaves.

"Hey I am home." "What are you doing home so early"..Will says as he come down the hall from the baby's room...".you said you were staying later to make up your hours?" "Yeah I know...but Chad and I had a misunderstanding and things were tense so I decide to take myself out of the situation and give him time to cool off." Sonny takes his jack off and throws it on the couch and goes to get a bottle of water. "Does this have anything to do with Chris." Will says as he sits down in front of his laptop. Sonny just looks at him. "Yeah I know." Will says as he types his last few words on the laptop and closes it. He turns to Sonny who is leaning against the kitchen counter drinking his water. "Chris told me about it this morning." "How did you handle it?" Sonny asked. "Well in a word, shitty." "And you apparently didn't do much better than me." "No in fact I can say with a certain degree certainty that I did a lot worse than you do." "Yeah...how does laughing sound." Will says. "What you laughed at him?" "Yeah it was like listening to an article that you would read in penthouse forum for gay men." "Yeah well trying asking your partner if he is bisexual." "Yikes...yeah you win on that one." "So what did he say when you asked?" "Absolutely nothing...and I mean nothing...he just walked out of the office and left the coffee house." "And left you guys shorthanded?" Will asked. "No..he had actually come in early because Mel had left and he didn't want to have to think about it." "So what did you say to Chris..other than laugh?" "I told him flat out that it was a huge mistake." "That he needs to stay away from the DiMera's." "But he thinks I am exaggerating." "He told me that it will never happen again." "What that means I have no idea." " I don't know if that means he will stay away from Chad...or he just won't try to make the moves on him again." "I have no fucking idea." "Well for me...I don't have a clue what Chad is doing or going to do." "I don't like it...either way." Will says. "Chris is stepping into a hornets nest here and doesn't know it."

"Can we not think about those two for a while?" "Works for me." Will says. "So have you talk to Gaby lately?" "Talk to her on the phone yesterday." "She said everything was fine...she is good the baby is good." "Are you still getting the feeling she is not telling you something?" "Yeah..in fact even more now than before." "Why do you say that?" "She made a few slip ups while we were talking." "What do you mean slip ups?" "Well she said at least twice that when she got the baby home." "You know, as if the baby was going to be living with her." "Did you say anything?" "No because I thought maybe it was just a slip...and also I didn't want to upset her when she is that far along." "I get it." "But you are going to have to set this straight with her." "Well I am going to go see her tomorrow." "Maybe I will bring it up." "Has Rafe said anything to you about this."Sonny asked. "No, but I don't think he would." "It is his sister after all." "Well you will just have to see what's what when you talk to her tomorrow." "But until then...as Sonny starts take off his clothes..we have more pressing matter to attend too." "As in my body pressed against your...for a prolonged period of time." "Oh really"...Will says as he stands up and grabs Sonny's shirt and pulls him in. "And what exact body part are you going to be pressing against me?" "Well I was thinking all of it...

The coffee house has closed. Chad has finished the receipts. He is thinking about what happen last night. He knew what Chris was doing and he didn't mind...he actually was flattered and a bit turned on. He thinks about how he shifted the conversation to sex. Attempting to give Chris the green light to make a move. He wonders if Chris knew what was going on...it didn't seem so...he really seemed sorry about kissing him. As Chad is thinking about it he is starting to become aroused. He got this way last night...he is not really sure why he pushed Chris away...he wanted it. But to admit that would mean that Sonny was right about him. He didn't think he could deal with it. But his body was just reacting to what was happening..he wasn't willing it to get turned on it just did. He grabs his coat from the office and heads out.

Knock...knock...Just a minute?" The door opens..."Chad what are you doing here?" Chad doesn't speak..he pushes Chris inside...kicks the door closed with his foot and grabs Chris around the waist, pulls him in and kissed him...only this time he doesn't pull away...he moves forward. With his body his hands and his lips. Flashing to what Will said about trouble with a DiMera Chris still couldn't stop what was happening and wasn't really even going to try.


	127. Chapter 127

The next morning Chris's alarm goes off. He wakes to some body aches he hasn't had in awhile but what he did to get them was well worth it. He rolls over and finds that Chad is gone. No note, nothing left behind...it was as if he was never there. He gets up...and goes about his normal routine of the morning. He wonders if he should call Chad or wait for Chad to call him. He decides on the latter. But then he remembers...he doesn't even have Chad's number anyway. So he has no choice but to wait for a call. He can't go down to Will's and ask for it..since Will told him to stay away from Chad. He is sure that Will is exaggerating about Chad and his family ...certainly nobody could truly be that mean or cruel.

Will had some work to get done before he was going to go over to Gaby's. He is concerned about how he is going to broach the subject Gaby kept bringing up about when she got the baby home. Will has not changed his mind on that decision. He really does not want Gaby to have his son living in the same place as her. He doesn't think she is stable and has made it clear that she has no love loss for Will. So why subject his son to that. He needs to find a way to get that message across without upsetting her. He didn't have time to discuss it with Sonny last night..because their lovemaking last considerably longer than normal. And he is not complaining in the least bit. Three times in one night was one more than they had ever done it before. And Sonny was up for it again this morning. Will had to call a timeout. He told Sonny that he was sore in both areas. And that he needed a rest. Sonny disappointed asked if making out was going to be to much for him. Will laughed...no my lips are fine. So they cuddled and made out for the next 30 minutes.

Once showered and dressed Sonny left for work and then Will did his showering and dressing. He pour himself a cup of coffee and sat down to do some work. This was going to be his last week of working from home. He felt strong enough to get back to the office and he wanted to see everyone again to. He actually missed his co workers.

Will rings the bell. As usual Hendersen answers. Hello Mr. Horton...please come in." "Hello Hendersen." "I am here to see Gaby if she is available?" "She is home I will inform her that you are here." "Won't you please wait in the parlor." "Thank you sir." Will walks in and takes a seat on the couch. "Oh Will...I didn't know you were here." Maggie says as she enters the parlor from behind Will. As bluntly as he can and so that there is no confusion about his intent. He simply states. "I am here to see Gaby and that is all." "Well can I offer" Maggie starts to say...Will interrupts her..."I am just here to see Gaby...I don't need or want anything." "Thank you." "Well I will leave you to it then." She stand for a moment waiting for an acknowledgement that does not come. She realizes she is not getting one and exit the same way she came in.

"Hello Will." Will stands..."Wow look at you...how do you feel?" "I feel fat and disgusting." Will laughs a bit. "My mom use to say that when she was pregnant I could always tell when she was going to have the baby by the crankiness of her complaints." "With each one she would say...I can't take this anymore...and that night or day...she would deliver." "It never failed." "So you're not at that point so that's a good thing." "I feel like I am almost at that point." "So what did you want to talk to me about." "Well I came over to see for myself how you are doing." "Second hand information can be so inaccurate." "So I wanted to see with my own eyes." "And despite how you feel you look...you look beautiful." "You have that glow about you." "Well that certainly can't be the only reason you came over." "On the phone you sounded like you wanted to discuss something." "What is it."

"Well the last few times we talked, during the conversation you kept referring to" ..".when you got the baby home"..." "I am sure you remember what our arrangement was." "I was to have full custody of my son." "Well yes...but I think you can see that I have changed...and surely you won't keep that agreement in place?" "I am sorry Gaby ...but my mind has not changed regarding this issue." "But Will I have been better...I have been doing everything that has been asked of me." "I am sorry what do you mean everything that has been asked of you?" "What has been asked of you other than things that pertain to your health and the health of the baby." "Has someone asked you to do ..something...hasn't everything that has been expected of you just routine doctors visits?" "But Will this is my baby too."

"Excuse me." "This is your baby too." "Might I remind you that I wouldn't even be here, alive in fact, had your ex future husband had his way." "And might I add ...with your approval." "But Will I have changed." "Well Gaby until such time as I can believe that, things will remain in place." "Now I told Rafe that he could see his nephew anytime he wants." "But my son will always come home to our house." "And honestly I think that was more than generous considering how he has treated me." "But I have to see my baby Will." "I am sorry Gaby but you created this mess for yourself." "You knowingly allowed Nick to get away with almost killing me twice." "You conspired with Nick and another con to flee taking my baby with you." "What one of these things makes your case for you?" Gaby puts her head down and starts to cry. Will feeling no sympathy for her. "Well Gaby...I came here to make sure you are doing well and it appears you are...and to clear up this matter regarding my son." "I think I have done that...and unless there is something else you wanted to talk about I think we are done here." Will not even acknowledging that she is crying gets up to leave. "You're a bastard Will...you're a cruel manipulative bastard." "Ah... now the true Gaby comes out...the one I never saw until you started down this road." "Tell me Gaby is this the real you...that you kept hidden for so long." "I personally think yes." "I think the other Gaby was pretend Gaby." "I won't let you do this Will." "Really Gaby..and how do you plan to stop me." She doesn't speak. "Good bye Gaby." Will turns to leave. "Please Will ...don't do this to me." Without turning around and without stopping Will responds.. "I haven't done anything to you Gaby ..you did this to yourself." "Even your own brother wonders about you." With that Will leaves the house.

Chris is finished up work. He is heading home and wonders if Chad might be working tonight. He thinks of driving by maybe stop in and say hi...get a feel for what happen last night. Before he even debates it he pulls into to the parking lot and heads toward the coffee house.. Sonny has just finished his shift and sees Chris heading toward Common Grounds. He is to far away to make a casual hello so he just let's it go. But he is wondering what Chris is doing. Didn't Will and Chris have this talk. Did he not listen to Will? Sonny decides to talk to Will about it when he gets home.

Chris is walking by the windows and can see Chad behind the counter. It is not too busy so he might be freed up to talk about things. Chris enters and Chad looks up and see him. He whispers something to Holly and walks across the main floor into that back. So Chris figures he just has to get something in the back so he takes a seat at the counter. Holly approaches him. "Hey Chris what can I get you?" "Just a lemon tea." "Jeepers ...you're as boring as Will with the lemon tea thing." Chris smile. She makes the tea and places it down in front of him. Chris sips at the tea stalling waiting for Chad to come out from the back. "Hey Holly?"..."Yeah handsome." Is ..a ...Chad coming back out...I just wanted to say hi." "No he said that he would be in his office and not to disturb him." "Oh okay." Chris finishes up his tea. "Well you have a good night Holly." "You come home with me..and we'll both have a good night" Holly says. "Still thinking about." Chris says with a laugh. He leaves and heads back to his car.

Sonny arrives back home. "Hello...I'm home." Will comes out of the nursery and hurries down the hall into Sonny's arms and gives him a big welcome home kiss. "Well this kind of homecoming I like." Neither let's the other go. "Yeah well don't get use to it..I start back to work next week...so get it while the gettins is good...because I am going to be one tired bastard when I get home...at least for a while." "Do you think you need more rest?" "No...I am sort of itching to get back." "And Brady said he would go light for the first few days...see how things go." "So I will be fine." "So how was your day?" Will asks finally releasing Sonny from his hold. "Pretty good...not to busy and not slow...a steady traffic." "But...there was one odd thing...that I saw when left." Will now in the kitchen stirring the spaghetti in the water. "What was that?" "I saw Chris heading toward the coffee house." Will almost drops the spoon into the pot. "What?...is Chad working tonight?" "Yeah he is closing." Sonny said. "What the fuck is Chris doing...we talked about this...I told him it was a bad idea..and he said he wouldn't do it again." "Well I am guessing he didn't listen to you." "Well you know what...I have told him twice now...and he apparently either doesn't believe me or just doesn't give a shit." "I am not talking to him again about this." "He is a grown man...he has been given the facts and he chose to ignore him." "So to bad for him." Will says. "You're going to talk to him tomorrow aren't you?"Sonny points out. "Yeah..I am."Will says in disgust.


	128. Chapter 128

"Hey you never told me about your meeting with Gaby?" "Oh yeah right." "Well to be honest it was really sort of weird." "She was behaving like everything that took place never even happen." "She thought I was just going to roll over and let her have her way." "She was all crying...and I have to see my baby." "You're kidding me." "No and that's what I was thinking." "So I reminded her of those things..and she gives me the I have changed...and surely you can see that, speech." "Oh and then she tells me that she has done everything that has been asked of her." "What?" "What the hell has been asked of her?" "I said that to her but she really didn't have an answer." "So how was it left." "Well I told her everything that was in place was going to stay in place until such time as I can see that she has truly changed." "So did she buy that?" "Nope...as I was leaving her true nature came out." "I was a cruel and manipulative bastard." "Ending with the threat that I won't let me get away with this." "So basically it was a productive and fun time for you?" Sonny says. "Oh yeah...real piece of cake."

How about you...how were things with Chad?" "Well our conversation was minimal at best." "Plus he showed up...just as his shift started." "So there was no real overlap with my shift and his." "So how long do you think that is going to go on for?" "I have no idea." "He can hold a grudge pretty long." Sonny says. "Where do you go from there anyway?" "If he is not going to admit he is bi..and I am not saying he is, then you just have to drop the whole thing. And if you can behave like it never took place." "But really ...why would he even tell you that to start off with." "It doesn't make sense." "I don't know..but I am not going to worry about it." "He is going to have to grow up and face whatever demons he has to face."

"So what are you going to say to Chris?" Before Will can answer, the phone rings. "I'll get it." Will says. "Hello" "Hey Chris"...Will says...for Sonny's benefit. "Sure I will be right over." "Bye." Well speak of the devil." "He wants you to come over a gather?" "Yeah..he actually sounded a bit upset." "Well there is a DiMera involved so..." Sonny says. "Okay I will be back in a little while." "Okay ...have fun." Sonny says with sarcasm.

Will heads down to Chris's. When he arrives at the door Chris opens it immediately. Will enters. "Before you say anything...I know you went to see Chad today." "How did you know that?" "Sonny saw you going in as he was leaving." "So everything I told you about the DiMera's went in one ear and out the other?" "Okay listen...this was not my doing." Chris says. "Oh someone was controlling you remotely and you had not choice." "Will there was a real reason I went to see Chad...which turned out to be a bust anyway." "What do you mean a bust?" "Well he saw me come in and he ducked in the backroom and wouldn't come out until I was gone." "Well maybe he is just embarrassed that things went as far as they did that night." "No that's not why." "How do you know?" "Because he was here last night." "What do you mean here...as in here in the apartment, here?" "Yes." "Did he threaten you or something?" "No quite the opposite." "I don't understand?"...Will says quizzically. "Well I was home last night..just watching some tv..and I heard a knock on the door." "So I answered it and it was Chad." "Okay so what did he want...what did he say." "Nothing really." "What do you mean nothing?" "He knocked...I opened the door ...he came in ...grabbed me and started to kiss me...and before I knew it we were in bed naked and he was fucking me." "WHAT? "Hold on here...I need to wrap my head around this." "So he shows up...he comes in...and just fucks you." "Is that what you are saying?" "Yeah that is pretty much it." "Did he stay the night?" "I am guessing no..since he wasn't here when I woke up this morning." "So it was a screw and screw?" "Yeah." "Well I can see why you went to see him." "Did you protest at all?" "Honestly ...no...I asked between kisses what was going on but he never answered me."

"So basically you were peanut butter to him?" "What?" "You know easy to spread." "Well that was uncalled for." "Yeah maybe it was...but Chris...I don't know why you think what I have told you about them is nothing." "I have been blackmailed, threatened...my grandma was almost killed by this family." "And you are still willing to play hide the salami with Chad." "Well after today...last night was the last time." "Where have I heard that before?" "I mean it...I have too much respect for myself to be someones bitch." "Well ..and I say this knowing full well you won't listen, stay away from him." "Don't go to the coffee house unless it is with me or Sonny." "If he approaches you just tell him you have nothing to say and leave it at that." "Okay that's what I will do." "Yeah I will believe it when I see it." "Listen I have to get back to Sonny we haven't had supper yet...and I am starving." "So I will talk to you tomorrow." "Okay...thanks for coming over." "Catch you later Chris."

"Well how did that go." "Well when I tell you you won't believe it." Will proceeds to tell Sonny the story. "Okay ..it's official...my head is going to explode." Sonny says. "So do you think Chad thinks that Chris is just a warm body to screw when he needs to get off?" Will asks "At this point nothing would surprise me." Sonny answers.

"So what are we ordering?" Will asks. "I feel like italian." "Okay italian it is." Will walks over to the phone and is about to pick it up when it rings. "Hello" ..."No why would she be here?" "What do you mean she is gone...how is that possible you have someone with her at all times." "Oh my God...has anyone called the police?" "We are on our way over." "What's going on?" Sonny asked anxiously. "Gaby is gone." "What do you mean gone." "She slipped her escort and is missing." Will tells him.


	129. Chapter 129

Will and Sonny are in the car on the way to mansion. "I told you she was planning something, that day in the square." "Something just didn't feel right and I should have spoken up then." Will says speaking quickly while he slams his fist into his leg. Okay Will ...just calm down." "We don't even know what is going on at this point." "All we have is a quick exchange over the phone." "She may have just gone for a walk." Sonny said. "Without her escort?" "She knows she can't go anywhere without them." "I am telling you she has been planning this for a while." "How?..how could she have done that?" "If she can slip one of your Uncle's guards she could have planned this without anyone knowing about."

They arrive at the mansion. They quickly enter and walk straight to the parlor. Will, as angry as he is, has to remain calm. These people have been behind him and helping every step of the way so he can't go pointing fingers and seem ungrateful because he is not. Will enters the parlor. "So what do we know?" Justin walks over to Will and Sonny. " Hello boys." "Well at this point all we know is she went to her room around 4:00pm and she hasn't been seen since." "What happen to her guard?" Sonny asked. "Well that is where we might have a problem." "What do you mean a problem?...what kind of problem? Will asks with a hint of anger. Justin proceeds to explain. "Well it seems that the normal guard that is assigned to Gaby was found unconscious in her apartment shortly after 4 this afternoon." "What does that mean?" "Will ask in panic. "Well the guard that was assigned to her today was not the normal guard." "This new guard presented all the proper identification all the right paperwork to the person who oversees the unit that work for Victor." "Well where is she now?" "Well that we don't know." "It is believed, as I am sure you have already assumed, that she was working with Gaby on this plan." "I knew it...I knew she would do this...it never felt right...none of the things she said to me that day at the square...but I didn't say anything..I gave her the benefit of the doubt." "And our little talk today...that was to see where I stood on the plans I had in place." "She was testing the waters to see if I had changed my mind and would share custody with her." When she found I hadn't then she went through with her plan."

Victor comes walking into the room with the unit leader. "William I am terribly sorry about all this...I will do everything in my power to locate Ms Hernandez and get her back here?" "Now this is my security officer Frederick, he has some pictures of the guard he would like you to look at to see if you recognize her." "Frederick please pass them around." Will, Sonny and Justin take a look at the picture. None of them have ever seen her before. "Has anyone shown this to the Gaby's normal guard?" Will asked. "At the moment she is still unconscious, so we have been unable to talk to her."

"Uncle Victor...don't you have surveillance around the entire house." "Wouldn't that have picked up Gaby leaving the house?" "Yes we do...there are camera's that cover the entire house with the exception of the gardeners shed." "Why would that even be relevant in this situation?" Sonny asked. Justin speaks up to answer. "Well it appears that that may have been the way Gaby was able to leave undetected." "I don't get it" Will says. "Well there is a tunnel under the house that leads from the basement to the gardener's shed." "And from the gardener's shed all you have to do is to walk out of the shed and there is a road right there." "Now because of the location of the shed and it's lack of importance it has never been covered by surveillance." "Something that is being rectified as we speak Victor says." "I am sorry but I am still not getting it." Will says. "First how would Gaby or this fake guard even know about that." And second...even if they chose that method wouldn't they have been spotted on the camera's that cover the driveway." "Well first we have no idea how they knew about the tunnel..it hasn't been used in over 50 years." Victor says. "My guess is that someone may have looking up old records and blueprints of the property and found it."

"Now I am no rocket scientist here but that is a bit sophisticated for just your average person." Sonny say. "Indeed it is Sonny." Victor response. "So Frederick has someone at city hall and the hall of records to see if someone has been asking for layouts of the house recently." "Now regarding your second point." "We do have camera's covering the driveway and we do have the car leaving but with only one occupant inside." "Now that is not to say the someone couldn't have been hiding in the car and since it was one of their own there was no reason to check the car." "At that time we did not even know that Ms Hernandez was missing."

"Something is not right here" Will says. "What do you mean Will?" Justin asked. "Well this was obviously not an on the fly plan, this had to been thought out and meticulously planned." "Now that would require money and resources that Gaby would not have at her disposal." "Now as smart as Nick is..I don't think he could have pulled this off from prison and he certainly wouldn't have the money to do something like this." "I mean hire someone to pretend to be a guard, provide them with authentic paper that would pass your security teams scrutiny." "No whoever did this did it for a reason that we are not getting." "They certainly didn't do it because they cared about Gaby and the baby," "What about Rafe...what if Gaby gave him some sob story and he bought into it." Sonny said. "No this is even to difficult for Rafe to pull off." "And besides..I had made a deal with him that he could see our son whenever he wanted." "If he had failed in this attempt he would have lost everything..his life in essence would be over as would Gaby's." "And again he doesn't have the resources to do this." "So what are you thinking Will?" Victor asked. "I think this was personal...someone is trying to get to me...or get back at me." "And there is only one person who is angry enough for that..and they have more than enough resources to do this."


	130. Chapter 130

Will suddenly thinks he knows who is behind this. Justin and Sonny look at Will. "Who do you think did this Will?" Sonny asked. Will's mind is just reeling...how does he think he can get away with this. Wasn't Marcus's warning enough to scare him off of me for good. "Will...WILL" Sonny says loudly to get Will's attention. Will snaps back. He looks at Sonny..."Sonny can we talk about this in private?" "I am sorry everyone...but I need to talk to Sonny alone." "Since the police are on this and at this point there is not much we can do Sonny and I are going to head home just in case Gabi calls us." "Wait Will ...what aren't you telling us?" Justin asked. "I am not completely sure at this point so I don't want to say what I think and have it be wrong and then a lot of wasted time will have been spent on my guess." "So if you will excuse us...If I have anything concrete to tell you I will let you know along with the police." "But for now I would like to get home." "Okay but call us the minute you hear anything." "I will and thank you for all your help." Sonny has been standing here this whole time listening. He is scared by what he is hearing from Will. He can read between the line and knows this is worse than any of them know or think. Will reaches out and takes Sonny's hand and leads him out to the car.

"Okay Will what the fuck is going on?" Will is silent for a moment then he starts to slam his palms into the steering wheel..".FUCK FUCK FUCK." "Will what is it...what have you done?" "Sonny please let's not even talk about this until we are home." I don't want to drive and fight with you at the same time." "Fine but you better tell me everything Will...no half truths to protect me or keep me in the dark." They drive the short distance to their apartment in silence. Will is worried about how Sonny is going to react. He knows the old adage...lay down with dog and you wake up with flea. He played this the way his enemy would and now he may pay the ultimate price, his son.

They enter the apartment. Sonny takes off his jacket and with anger throws it on the couch. Will can see this is going to one hard story to tell. And he knows that Sonny is going to be furious. But he felt he did what he had to do to get what he wanted and needed.

"Spill it Will everything...leave no detail out...I want the complete truth." And for God sake don't sugar coat a damn thing." Will proceeds to tell Sonny about the things he did to secure full custody of his son. How he more or less blackmailed and taunted EJ to make him comply with his demands. He tells him about computer guy and bugging the phone..and then how Marcus got involved. With each bit of new information he reveals Sonny is getting madder and madder. Will can't see anyway to calm him down before he loses it. When he concludes his explanation about what he thinks has happen and how he set this all in motion Sonny does lose it. He grabs a vase that is sitting on the coffee table and with all his strength throws it against the door.

Glass flies everywhere Will actually puts his hands up to block his face from being hit by the shards of glass. Sonny doesn't speak...he doesn't apologize for his actions. He goes to a cabinet in the kitchen and takes down a bottle of whisky that he keeps for company only. Then gets a glass from the strainer and pour himself a drink. Not being a drinker he has no idea what quantity is appropriated so he fills the glass up. With his back to Will he finally speaks. "You know what Will...this little boy may not be my biological son but I love him every bit as much as you do now." "And you have placed him in danger just so you could get the upper hand on a bastard everyone knows is the son of Satan." Before he can go on there is a knock at the door. Will navigates through the broken glass on the floor and opens the door. "Hey guys...just wondered if"...but before he can finish he sees the broken glass on the floor and the look on Will's face. He can't see Sonny so he looks at Will and softly asks, "Are you okay?" Sonny hears it and yells. "Get out Chris...NOW." Will looks at Chris..."We'll be fine Chris...I will talk with you later." "Are you sure?"Chris asked. "NOW CHRIS...GET OUT..." Sonny yells again. Will simply says "sorry" and closes the door. After the door closes Will looks at Sonny who still hasn't turned around. Sonny lifts the glass to his mouth and takes a huge gulp the size of which would be two time what you would serve in one drink.

"Sonny...I know I fuc".."Shut up Will ...just shut the fuck up." "I don't want to hear a thing from you right now." "Sonny he is my son..." Sonny whips around and looks at him with more anger than he has ever held for anyone. Will realizes what he just said and how it sounded. He didn't mean it that way but there is no way to take the hurtful and inaccurate words back. "I'm sorry Sonny that came out wrong." "I didn't mean it that way." "Fuck you Will." Sonny says as tears start to form in his eyes. "You meant it...you meant that I don't have any right to be this angry because he is not my son..that only you can be angry." "No Sonny I didn't mea" "Yes you did Will...that is exactly what you meant." "Well you know what...FUCK YOU...FUCK YOU WILL HORTON." Will starts to walk over to Sonny. Sonny puts his hand up..."stay the fuck away from me." With that Sonny grabs the bottle and his glass and goes to the bedroom. Closes the door and locks it. Will stands there just staring at the bedroom door. Then the realization of what is going on comes back. His son is missing and he has to find Gabi and his baby. He grabs for the phone.

"Hey Will...how are you doing?" "I am in more trouble than I have ever been in Marcus." Will then tells him what is going on. "Will I have to take some if not most of the blame for this." "I let my anger at what he was doing to you overrule my better judgement." "I am truly sorry for this." "I will get some people to work on this right now." "Will we will get your son back to you and Sonny." "Well Marcus..after today...it may just be me you are bringing him back to." "What do you mean?" "I can't talk about it now Marcus." "Is he within earshot?" "Yes..and if I add any more fuel to this fire there will be no way to ever put it out and that scares me." "I understand." "Do you think if I talk to him it might help." "Marcus...God himself couldn't not fix this right now." "Will I am so sorry about this." "It's not your fault Marcus..I was the ringleader in this cluster fuck and now I am being punished for my arrogance." "Listen to me Will...the fact is you did what you had to do." "Yes Marcus..but I taunted and pushed and played his game and for that I am paying this price." "Will don't take the blame for this...place it on the person who is doing this to you." "Now I don't want seem like I am blowing you off but I want to get to work on his right now." "I will call you as soon as I have anything at all." "Will just be strong." "As for Sonny...he will come around." "He will see that things were said in anger that neither of you meant to say." "Marcus..I don't think that is going to happen this time...I hurt him badly...and I can't think of a way to take back what I said." "Will it will work itself out...trust me." "Thank you Marcus...as usual ..to my rescue...I just wish I didn't need rescuing so much." "Hey ..listen I love Will...and I am here for you anytime." "Now I am going to get to work on this." "I will call you." "Thanks again Marcus." Good bye.


	131. Chapter 131

Will has been on the phone since he got off his call with Marcus. He has called the mansion to find out if they have anything new to report. He spoke to Justin and explained what happen with Sonny and his fears about Gabi and who might have her. Justin just listens. When Will has finished Justin tells him he is coming over...Will protest but Justin insist so Will gives in. He then calls his grandpa Roman to see if they have anything. Roman tells him they have searched the tunnel for clues but nothing. Not even footprints could be raised. He tells Will that he will call him as soon as he has any news at all. Will hangs up. He goes to the bedroom door..he knocks first...but no response...then he tries the knob but it is locked. "Sonny...babe...I am so sorry for what I said...it didn't mean it...I know you are just as concerned as I am ...and I know I fucked up big time." "I am so sorry for everything." "Your dad is on the way over to talk to us." Will is not even getting movement sounds from inside the room. He begins to get nervous. Sonny never drinks..and he took a whole bottle of whisky in there with him. Will tries to force the door with his shoulder but it doesn't even give slightly. Then he remember he was given a key for the door by the landlord because the previous tenant had a habit of locking the door when she didn't want her husband in bed with her. Will tries to remember where he put that key. Then it hits his...the utensil drawer. He threw it in there because he was unloading a box of utensils when the landlord gave him the key. And instead of putting on his key ring since he had no use for it he just tossed it in the drawer.

He walks to the kitchen and pulls out the drawer and starts to search. Before he even has a chance to start looking there is a knock on the door. Under his breath he say. "Not now Chris...go home." He gets to the door and is already to tell Chris that he is not up for visitor he see Justin there. "Oh Justin...I am sorry I thought you were someone else." "May I come in..." "Oh of course..sorry not thinking clearly, please come in." Justin walks in and notice the glass on the floor." "He knows it's from Sonny so he doesn't remark on it." Will notices Justin eyeing it but he too doesn't want to bring it up. "Where is Sonny?" "Still locked in the bedroom." "Has he said anything?" "No not a word and I am worried." "He took a whole bottle of whisky in with him." "I was just about to get the key to unlock the door when you knocked." "Well don't let me stop you ...go look...we need to make sure he hasn't aspirated or something in there." "Will never even thought of that..and Sonny sleeps mostly on his back." Will hurries over to the drawer and pulls everything out and throws it on the counter. He can't fine it. "Dammit it's not here...shit..." Will says. Justin walks over to double check. He looks in the drawer and it is empty. He is about to turn away and bust the door down when he notices the key hanging off the tine of carving fork. "There it is." He says as he grabs it and heads to the door. He puts the key in and unlocks the knob. When he opens the door he see Sonny sprawled out on the floor with a bottle in one hand and a tipped over glass in the other. Justin and Will rush over to him. Justin checks for a pulse. He is fine...he's just passed out." "Here help me get him on the bed." They both heave Sonny on to the bed. "Will could you get some water and put on a pot of coffee." "Yes sir right away." Will turns and hurries out. He fills a glass with water and hurries back into the bedroom and hands it to Justin. Justin puts it down on the nightstand..and start to gently slap Sonny's face. Will runs out to get the coffee going. Once he has it set up and perking he goes to check on Sonny. He is semi conscious and trying to swat his fathers hand away from him. "Why the hell are you slapping me" comes slurring out of his mouth." Justin stops slapping him..and holds Sonny's head up..."Here drink this" He takes the glass of water and holds it to Sonny's mouth. Sonny not receptive to being forced to drink ends up with half the water running down his chin and neck and onto the pillow. "Drink some of this Sonny...you are going to be dehydrated from all that whisky." "Come on drink it." Sonny finally opens his mouth and takes a sip.

He immediately jumps out of bed and in his attempt to get to the bathroom he trips and bangs against the walls of the hall like the ball in a pinball game. He manages to get to the toilet with Will's help and proceeds to vomit violently. Justin comes up behind. "It is probably the best thing for him." "Try to get some of that whisky out of him." "Will looks up at Justin." "I am so sorry for all this Justin...this is all my doing." Will holding Sonny. "Could you grab me a facecloth out of the linen closet there." Justin pulls one out and hands it to Will. Will turns on the cold water and places the face cloth under the flow.. Then squeezes it enough so that it is not dripping and he runs it across Sonny's forehead...and then the back of his neck. "I am sorry babe...I never meant to hurt you." "I am so Sorry." "Get the hell away from you bastard." Sonny spits out with clarity this time. Will starts to cry. He looks up at Justin...who takes the face cloth from Will and crouches down next to Sonny. He tells Will to go check on the coffee. And Will obeys. Justin using his foot stretches his leg out and kicks the door closed. "Hey Sonny ...what were you thinking...drinking a bottle of whisky?" "You don't even drink beer." Sonny retches into the toilet again. "That son of bitch made me do it." "Sonny you don't mean that...things were said in the heat of the moment that neither of you meant." "Oh he meant it dad." Once again retching into the toilet. "Sonny stop that...you know he didn't." "Will made a mistake..and he was angry with himself and he took it out on you." "He knows you care about this baby just as much as he does." "Then why did he say that it was his baby like I am not even part of it." "Because Sonny he was mad at himself." "He could see that he had boxed you both into a corner and what came out of him was pure frustration." "He didn't mean that." "Think about Sonny." Sonny retches once more. "Think about it Sonny...do you think Will would name his son after you if he didn't consider you a part of this child?" "I think I am done." Sonny says as he sits back leaning against the cold porcelain of the walls. It is cold but it is cooling him down from the heat he generated by vomiting.

Will left the bathroom and could hear Sonny throwing up..but then the sound became muffled. He turned and saw the door was now closed. He continues on to the kitchen to check on the coffee. Just as he is about to grab three mugs the phone rings.

"Hello" "Will it's me." "Did you find something?" "I think we may have." "We don't think the DiMera's are behind this?" "If not EJ then who?" "What do you really know about your new friend?" "Only what I have told you...why?" "Do you think he has something to do with this?" "Well we aren't sure...but I did a background check on a Christian McNamee in Rhode Island...and I came up blank." "What does that mean?" "Well if our information is correct then whoever is living down the hall from you is not who you think he is." "That fucking bastard...I will kill him." "WILL ...WILL...calm down..." "Calm down?! that bastard has my son." "WILL... WILL" Marcus yells into the phone. "Will we don't know that...all we know for sure is that he is not this McNamee person he claims to be and that's all." "There could tons of reasons for the name not showing up." "Yeah like what." "Well witness protection...or he changed it to get away from someone...or maybe he just changed his name because he wanted to." "We have to do more probing...but I just wanted to give you a heads up that this is not because of what you did or I did to DiMera." "Thanks Marcus...and I appreciate that but it doesn't address the problem...my son is missing and we have no idea who has him."


	132. Chapter 132

Sonny finally recovers enough to get back to his bedroom. Will sees him coming down the hall being supported by Justin. Will rushes to get Sonny's other side as they guide him over to the bed. Sonny sits on the edge and Will lowers him down to the pillow and then lifts his legs up so Sonny is reclining. Will signals to Justin that he needs to talk to him. Justin lays a light blanket from the foot of the bed over Sonny and follows Will out of the room. Will close the door but leave it just slightly ajar. He leads Justin to the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Will offers. "Yes please black." Will pours two. He hands one to Justin. "So I just got off the phone with a friend of mine." "From what he can gather the DiMera's have nothing to do with this in particular EJ." "How does he know?" "Well to be honest I don't question him on things like this because has never been wrong." "Well does he know who might have Gabi." "Now that is the scary part." Will speaking very softly so Sonny doesn't hear. "He did some investigating into my new friend and neighbor." "One Mr McNamee." "Which by the way is not his name." "Is he serious?...Chris seems like such a nice guy." "Why would he want to do this to you.?" "That we can't figure out." So you said that McNamee is not his real name right?" "So can we assume that everything else he as said is a lie?" "Well I would say yes but he does work as a physical therapist." "Hold on second." Will grabs the phone. It rings once. "What is it Will?" "Marcus have you checked into the office that Chris work's out of." "Maybe the guy who owns the practice might be involved." "We are looking into that now Will." "I will let you know." Will hangs up.

"So what are you thinking Will?" "That this was planned well in advance and that this Chiropractor that owns Chris's office might be involved." "Well Adrianne goes there...and she has even taken Gabi there once or twice when her back has been bothering her." "Justin do you think Sonny would be up to talking." "Not coherently right now I am afraid." "Why what would he have to do with this." "No I am sorry not do with it...he might be able to help us get information." "How could he do that?" "Your Chris's friend." "Yes but there is someone else in this town that knows Chris in a different way than I do and they may be able to get information out of him." "Who?" "I am sorry Justin but it involves someone's personal life and that person may not..in fact I am pretty sure does not want this fact to get out." "So I can't tell you ..at least not yet." "But Sonny may be able to help."

"What can I do?" They both hear from the bedroom. Justin goes back in and Will grabs a cup and pours some coffee and grabs two aspirin and brings them to Sonny. When Will enters the room Sonny is sitting up with his back against the headboard. Will walks in and before anything else he apologizes to Sonny for being such and insensitive ass. "We don't have time for that now Will." "Our son is out there with God knows who and I want him back safe." Justin looks at Will and see his eyes well up but he doesn't cry. "I don't know if we want to talk about this in front of your dad." "Fuck it Will this is too important to play games here." "Sorry dad." "No ...no don't mind me." "I talk to Marcus a little while ago." "I filled in your dad on what he said." "He feels and is almost 100% sure the EJ or the DiMera's don't have anything to do with this." "Did he say who he thought it was." "Sonny I will tell you but you have to promise me...that you won't fly off the handle and do something that could jeopardize our son." "Who is it Will?" "Sonny promise me?" Yes...yes I promise now who does he think it is?" "Chris..he thinks Chris has something to do with it." "What the fuck." "That fucking bastard..I'll kill him." Justin jumps up to hold Sonny down. "Sonny you promised." Will looks at him with worry. Sonny relaxes back into the bed. "So how do you think I can help." "Well this is where I feel sick even suggesting it." "And Justin I have to ask you not to speak to anyone about this." "If need be I will place you on retainer as our lawyer so that you can't say anything." "Would that be okay." "Certainly Will." Will goes over to his wallet and pulls out a $100 bill and hands it to Justin." "So we are all official here right." "Yes I am now you lawyer." "Thank you." Will now turns to Sonny. "Sonny the only one we have that could work Chris is, Will looks at Justin and then back at Sonny..."is Chad." "Will you know how he reacted when I even brought it up." "Yes but Sonny he is our friend..and despite what he may say ..he is a DiMera." "I think if we both sat down with him..and explained the situation he would be willing to do anything for us." "Will you do understand what you are asking him to do?" "Yes I do Sonny but what are our options." "And maybe it won't have to got the far." "Will you are basically talking about pillow talk so it is going to have to go that far."

"Hold on here guys...can you please fill me in here?" Justin says. "Will looks at Sonny." "You're the ones with the facts you fill him in." "Chris never mentioned it to me." Sonny says. Will proceeds to explain the complex relationship that Chad may have with Chris. Justin for his part remains completely stoic during the whole sordid story. "Okay ..I follow everything you are saying." "Chad may be bisexual at the very least, but Will what you are asking him to do is to prostitute himself for information from Chris." "Yes I suppose I am, but Justin this is our son we are talking about." "And let's face it the DiMera's are not above this sort of behavior." "That's right Will the DiMera's are not above it but do you want to become like them?" Sonny says. "He's right Will." Justin pipes in. "We would become no better than them." Sonny says. "THEN WHAT ARE MY OPTIONS" Will yells. Both Justin and Sonny are taken aback a bit at the outburst. "Will we have to find another way." "And we have to find out if Gabi knows what she is doing or is she a pawn in this game too." Sonny says. "What do you mean of course she would know." "Not necessarily ...if she thinks that someone is trying to help her but in reality they are trying to get back at you for something then she is in danger."


	133. Chapter 133

"So where are you going to take me?" I can't stay here...are you going to get me out of town?" Gabi asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked "You said you would help me get out town and away from the Kiriakis's and Will?" "Are you really that dumb or are you pretending?" "What? ..I don't understand?" "Well apparently not." This has nothing to do with you...nothing at all." "I couldn't give a damn about you...you're just a means to an end?" "What ends...what are you talking about." "Your guard told me that she was going to take me away someplace where I would be safe and have my baby and no one could take him away from me." "I know what she told...I told her to say it." "How the hell else did you think I could get you to play along?" "Then what is this about...what do you want with me?" "Is this about my brother...because he is a cop...did he arrest you or something so you are going to get back at him through me?" "Wow...you amaze me." "I thought you were smart...got good grades right?" "And you can't figure this out." "No just tell me maybe I can help." He laughs as he looks at her. "This this whole thing is all about one person ...one person only...and I will do whatever it takes to hurt him." "Who?" "Who are you talking about?" Now he is angry...and step closer to her as she sits there in her chair. He leans down to her face. "This is about WILL HORTON you stupid bitch." "It will be my mission to destroy him." "He took something from me..that I loved and now I will take something from him that he loves.

Will and Justin sit at the kitchen table talking about reasons they can think of as to why Chris would want do this ..if he did. "He has been a great guy Justin it just doesn't make sense." "Well you met him...did he seem like someone who would want to hurt someone." "Well Will upon looking back he did do something that at the time I thought was humorous but with new eyes might have been not so humorous." "What?" "Remember when we met at the diner and you two got up to leave how he deliberately came back to our table." "When he singled Adrianne out for not responding to his overtures of kindness." "At the time I thought he was just trying to make her feel uncomfortable for being rude but looking back I think he enjoyed hurting her." Will thinks back about that and how uncomfortable he was during that and how he mentioned it to him. And Chris's response being she deserved it. "I remember that but that is a major leap from just rudeness to possibly kidnapping." "I know ..your right Will but maybe it is a pattern with him." "If he perceives someone to have hurt him he lashes out in kind." "You know..you say something he doesn't like he say something you don't like." "That sort of thing." "I don't know Justin...it just doesn't seem...Knock...Knock...Knock... "Who could that be?" I'll get it Will." Justin says. He get's up to answer the door. As he approaches it he notices that they still hasn't cleaned up the glass. He opens the door. "Hello I have a package for William Horton." "Oh thank you he is busy ..I will sign for it." "I am sorry sir I was given strict instruction to give it to no one but Mr Horton himself. "Okay hold on please." "Justin steps back from the door. "Will it is package for you...but they won't hand it off to anyone but you." Will gets up and goes to the door." "I am Will Horton." "What is this about." "I have a package for you that must be sign for by you and only you." "Fine." Will reaches out and takes the envelope from the delivery person. He signs his name thanks the guy and closes the door. Will starts to walk toward the kitchen with the envelope. "Wait Will..." "What?" "Were you expecting anything?" Will thinks. "No not that I can recall." "Why would it come with instruction for you only to sign for it." "Something doesn't feel right Will." "Can I see that for a minute." Will passes it to Justin. Justin looks for any return address...anything that might indicate where it came from. "I don't know Will, do you think maybe you should call Roman about this?" "What are you thinking Justin." "Well in light of recent events...you get a envelope that only you can sign for with no identifying sender on it. "It just doesn't seem right." "So you think this might be about Gabi." "Well ...yes I do." "Then I have to know what is inside." "Wait Will..." "You don't know what might be inside." "Are you thinking some sort of bomb or something." "Who knows Will." "Justin if the intent was to get me out of the way ...then why take Gabi." "What would be gained." "If...and it is a big.. if...someone wanted me dead why take her to do it." "They could have done it other ways without taking Gabi." "But as has become apparent Gabi may be in on this Will." Will ponders this for moment. "Maybe you are right." "Let me call my grandpa and see what he says."

"Roman Brady here." "Grandpa, it's Will..." "I am sorry Will but we don't have anything new...we..." "Grandpa...I may have something new." Will explains everything. Roman tells him to put the envelope down and to not open it. He will send a bomb squad right over. Will does as he is instructed.

While they wait Sonny come walking out of the bedroom. He sees Will and Justin talking on the couch. "Is there any news?" "Sonny could you come over here please." Justin asked. "Yeah let me just get a bottle of water I am dying of thirst." "Will noticing that Sonny is not to sure on his feet and jumps up and tells Sonny he will get it. And asked him to please go sit on the couch. Sonny passes the table and see the envelope. "What's this?" he says as he reaches for it. "NO" Both Justin and Will yell together. Sonny in his shock falls back and lands on the floor. Justin jumps up and runs to him. "Are you okay?" "What the hell was that about? But before Justin can answer there is knock on the door. Will hurries over to answer it. He opens it and Roman is standing there with what appears to be two bomb squad officers behind him. They are carrying what appears to be a very heavy large cooler type container. "Where is the envelope?" Roman asked. "It is over there on the table" Will says as he points to the kitchen. Sonny looking confused from the floor asks his dad what is going on. Justin looks at him and tells him he will tell him in a minute.

"Go ahead boys." Roman instructs the officers. They enter the apartment and approach the envelope. They gently lift it off the table and place it in the container and leave. "What now grandpa?" "They will take it down stair and examine it with ex rays and bomb sniffing K9. "Once they deem it to be safe they will open it." "Grandpa what if it is nothing..then I have made you look bad...and us look like a bunch of idiots." "Will to hell with appearances." "We have a missing person that is connected to you...and you suddenly get a package with no sender attached to it and only you can sign for it." "Trust me you did the right thing." "Well thank Justin he is the one that raised the red flag." Roman looks over at Justin with a acknowledgement of thanks. "How long will this take do you think?" "It shouldn't take too long." Will and Roman stand in the living room talking about what's happening when Roman hears on his radio. "All clear." "Well that's good to hear Roman says to Will." Then speaking into his radio he tells them to bring the package back up..with two sets of rubber gloves." Will and Roman wait. They hear the ding of the elevator and Will opens the door all the way. And officer come to the door and hands the gloves and package to Roman. "Well lets see what's inside shall we."


	134. Chapter 134

"So then what are you going to do with me?" "Well you are going to be our carrot...we are going to dangle you in front of Will Horton." "Just out of reach." "You see right about now Mr Horton is getting a package..that will make it clear what is going on...but he is not really going to know why...and that part is going to drive him crazy." "But you said he took someone from...and you are going to do the same to him." "How did he take someone from you." "What the hell is this 20 question." "Why don't you just shut the hell up." "You are simply a tool for me to get my job done." "So go sit down lay down...whatever just get the hell out of my site you annoy me."

Roman and Will take the envelope to the table They both put on the rubber gloves. Roman reaches inside. The first thing he pulls out is a picture of Gabi sitting in a chair facing the camera. They look carefully. She doesn't appear to be in restraints or harmed in anyway. In fact she is somewhat relaxed. So it is true she has not, it appears to have been kidnapped. Roman reaches in an pulls out a piece a paper. He reads it aloud to them all.

Will Horton

You took someone from me that I loved very much so in return I have taken from you that which you seem to hold so dear now. Your son. So I guess you could say that this was all of your own doing. You will pay for what you have done. You didn't know your father for a few years...your son will never know his father.

Roman, Will, Sonny and Justin just stand there looking at each other and the letter. "Will what is he talking about?" Sonny asked. "I swear to you I have no idea." "No idea at all." "The only person I have taken...and you can't really say I took is Sonny." Will looks at Sonny. Roman looks at Sonny. "Sonny is there anyone in your past that was obsessed with you...anyone who would do something like this because they feel that Will has stolen you from them." Sonny pauses ...you can see his mind is flashing through all the men he has been involved with. "I can't think of a single person." "The only person I have seen and only in a friendship sort of way was Brian." "Wait ...wait Will says...look at the last line of the letter...

"You didn't know your father for a few years...your son will never know his father."

"So," Sonny says." "Sonny who knows that fact ..only family and people like you...people I am close too. But Chris also knows it...we talked about it one night...and don't you think that is odd thing to say grandpa?" "You have a point Will." "This has to have come from someone who knows you personally." "First that was when you were what 2 or 3." "Why even bring it up now." "Unless it is fresh in your mind." "I have to say that this is pointing more and more at your new friend there." Roman points out. "Okay so how do we prove it." Sonny says. "And maybe more to the point...what does he want?" Justin adds

"That's true Justin...he doesn't make any demands here Will." "What would be his prize here...what will he get out of this." "There is no mention of money." Sonny pipes up. "What if all he wants to to see Will suffer." "Look at the note again." "He really is just trying to hurt Will." "Take away his son." "The most important thing to him." "Whoever this is just trying to hurt Will in a way they feel Will has hurt them." "Well Sonny if you right..then I have nothing to bargain with here." "I can't pay him money...I can't bring back whoever he thinks I have taken away from him." "What do I have that will appease him so that he will let Gabi go and in turn get my son back?"

"So it sounds like all we have is a never ending standoff." Roman says. "Unless we can find out who is behind this and try to figure out where he or she might have Gabi." "Think Will ...think of anyone that you might have hurt this badly." "Grandpa...I have never killed anyone...and that is what this letter is implying." "The only thing that I have been involved in where there was a death was Neil...but I didn't kill Neil." "It was an accident." "And I wasn't even driving the car...Neil was." "But what if this person doesn't see it that way Will?" Sonny states. "What if they think that because you didn't go as Neil wanted and as a result he died then they would certainly blame you." "Neil must have had help planning your kidnapping." "Well look I am going to go down to the station." "Will I am going to take this with me to check for finger prints." "Yes of course." Will says. "And I am going to look deeper into Neil's background and see if I can dig up anything." "Okay..thanks grandpa." "Now you let me know if you hear anything at all." "We will" Sonny says. "Okay well I am going...I will talk to later Will." "Yes okay and thanks again grandpa."

"Okay Will ..how are we going to play this with Chris." "I for one am not going to find it very easy to be nice to this bastard now." "Sonny we have to try as best we can." "Maybe it would be best if you stayed away from him." "Let me deal with him alone." "Fine with me...the less I see of him the more I like it."

"Justin I don't mean to be rude...but could I talk to Sonny alone for little while?" "Oh certainly...I was just going to leave anyway..." "You don't have to leave..."No Will I really should anyway." "Call me if you need anything or hear anything." "Will do and thank you for coming over." "Well talk to you both soon." "Thanks dad..I love you"..."I love you to son." "Talk to you later." Justin says as he leaves.

Sonny turns to walk into the bedroom. Will grabs him by the arm and pulls him into himself. He wraps his arms around Sonny's back. "I am so sorry for what I said Sonny...I didn't mean it...really I didn't" "I was just angry and I felt like everything was out of my control and the first thing that came to my head was my son." "And I used that as a weapon against you." "Something I will never forgive myself for." "I know how much you love this child...I do...and I know you think of him as your own already as you should." "You are going to be just as big a part in his life as I am." "Believe me I see that and feel that everyday." Sonny starts to cave...he slowly brings his arms up and wraps them around Will's back. "Will I can't lie to you ..that cut me like the sharpest knife when you said that." "I know it did Sonny..I saw that on your face the second the words left my mouth." "If I could go back I would never utter those words to you." "You, me and this baby are all equal in this relationship." "I need you to know and understand that." "That is the way I always want it to be." "So can you forgive me?" "Please Sonny ..I couldn't live with myself if I thought you thought I didn't see things that way." Sonny hugs will tighter. Then bringing his hands up to Will's face he pulls back and looks Will in the face. "I forgive you Will's and I love you." Sonny leans in and kisses Will gently with love.


	135. Chapter 135

Hey guys...This is going to seem a bit silly but I am just posting this to let you guys know that my elementary story, and for you Will and Sonny story readers, will be put on hold for a little while. Not long. I started a completely new story the other night. It will be a Wilson story, that will have a beginning a middle and an end altogether. I will have it posted all at once but in chapters like my other stories. This one I am doing right now I don't think I have seen it done before and possibly because for your diehard Wilson people it would be VERY disturbing. I don't mean to sound all mysterious but trust me it will not be a story many Wilson readers would want to read. So I am just writing this note to let you know what those other stories will continue but I am going to finish this new thing first. Thanks for your support and for reading and I hope enjoying my stories.

Mike


	136. Chapter 136

An hour has passed since Justin left. Will and Sonny have been pretty quiet. Both are trying to find some way or angle they can use on Chris to find out what is going on and where Gabi and the baby are. Will took some of the time to clean up the glass from the broken vase Sonny threw. Sonny tried to take the vacuum from him but Will stopped him. "It's fine Sonny I can do it." Sonny looking slightly embarrassed walks away.

Will calls Marcus while Sonny listens. "Well all we know for certain right now Will is what I told you earlier." Marcus says. As I said we are looking at this office he works out of...it mostly seems on the up and up." "But how can that be Marcus?" "Chris told me he knew the doctor from that office from back in Rhode Island?" "Yes that bit of information it bothering me too." Marcus says. "So one of my people is making and appointment with this doctor." "He is going to say it is an emergency situation to try to get in to see him right away." "Then he is going to play chatty patient and be curious about the doctor." "But Will we have checked his background and it is coming up clean." "He is in fact from Rhode Island." "Then do you have any ideas as to how these two are connected?" "Well one way I suppose would be witness protection." "If that is the case then we are going to have a hard time getting any information." "I do have some friends in Washington but even for them it is hard to get that sort of info without a need know reason."Marcus tells him. "Okay Marcus...let's say that is the case..that it is a witness protection situation...how would he know Neil." "I was under the impression that they had to pretty much sever all ties with the people they knew from their past." "And Chris didn't even come until long after Neil was killed." "See Will you are assuming it is Neil this person is talking about you taking away." "That may not even been the case." "I hate to say this but you maybe have to look at Sonny for an answer here."Marcus says. "So you think this could be some sort of jilted lover and he is angry that Sonny is with me." Sonny only hearing one side of the conversation shakes his head no at the suggestion. "That is something you are both going to have to consider." "Okay Marcus, well again thanks for your help..and please let me know if you hear anything?" "I will, talk to you soon." "Bye Marcus." Will puts the phone down and just looks at Sonny. Sonny looks at him..."I say it is Neil Will." "There is no one upset with you over me, trust me." Sonny says.

Will final says what he had been thinking. "Sonny look...I know we talked about this and I know how your dad and you feel about it but I see no other angle than to use Chad." "I understand you and your dad but Sonny think about it...what other tool do we have?" Will says. "Okay listen Will I have been thinking the same thing, but we have a myriad of problems with that." "What problems other than the obvious?"Will asks. "Well first off, Chad won't even admit to anything right now." "I can't even get him to admit his contact with Chris to himself." "Second how is he going to work Chris." "Sex alone is not going to get Chris to just tell Chad what we want to know." Sonny says. "No Sonny, I have thought about that." Will says. " You and Chad could have a very public fight in the coffee house." "I will make sure Chris is there to see it all." "This will give Chad a reason to bad mouth you or me if he wants to Chris." Will continues,"you make Chris think that Chad is so angry that he would want to hurt you...not physically of course but to do something to get back at you." "If we are lucky if Chris is as angry as this whole situation makes it look, then we can use that to our advantage." Will says. "Okay Will let's say we do do this..how are you going to get Chad to go along with it?" "As I said he won't even talk about it." "Let me talk to Chad." "He and I have been friends forever." Will says. "Will this is really stretching your friendship here." "I know that but we don't have a choice."Will replies. "Doesn't he open tomorrow?" Will asks. "Yes..he usually gets there at about 5:30 to set things up for 6:00." "Then I will meet him when he arrives." "It will give me half an hour with him." "Will don't get your hopes up..there is a very good chance and I mean very good chance he won't even talk to you about what is going on with him and Chris." Sonny says. "Well I won't know until I try."

Will is sitting in the parking lot at 5:15 waiting for Chad to show up. He keeps playing over in his mind his interactions with Chris to see if there were any clues that he might have given off about who he really is. Marcus found out he is not from Rhode Island or at least Chris McNamee is not from Rhode Island. That doesn't mean whoever he is, isn't from there. He seem to want to rattle off facts about the state which does seem odd. Almost like he was trying sure up the foundation that he set up for his history. Will notices some headlights turning into the parking lot and head toward the assigned parking for CG. When he sees Chad get out of the car he gets out for catch up to him.

"Chad...Chad wait up." Will yells. Chad jumps at first startled then turns around and sees Will jogging up to him. Before Will even has a chance to say a word Chad starts. "Will I know what this is about and I am not going to talk to you about so you may as well go home." "Chad just give"...Chad interrupts but continues to walk toward CG."Will I said I am not going to talk to you about this..so drop it now." "STOP" Will yells. Chad is caught off guard and actually steps back from Will. "You don't know what I am here to talk to you about trust me." Chad just looks at Will. "Gabi has been kidnapped." Chad is speechless. Will takes advantage of Chad's shock to get as much out as he can before Chad protest. "Chad she has been kidnapped and you are our only chance of finding her and getting my baby back to me." Chad looks at him confused. "How can I help get her back...I didn't even know she was gone?" Will talks. "It happen yesterday, it's long story and I will tell you about inside." Will says. Chad stands still for a moment debating what he should do. Finally he turns and continues towards the coffee shop.

Once inside Will proceeds to tell Chad the facts of what is going on or a least the facts they know for sure. Will finishes his story before going into what he wants from Chad. Chad, to make sure he understands plays it back to Will. "So she planned this but now it seems that what she thought was going on was not the case." Chad says. "Is that what you are saying?" "Yes exactly."Will says. "Well I'm not going to say I am surprised Will, she is a conniving little bitch..always has been." "So where do I fit into all of this." "Before I tell you Chad you have to promise me you will hear me out completely...and I mean completely." Chad stares at Will for a moment. He has a look on his face that he thinks he knows where this is going. "I'm sorry Will I can't help you." "Chad you haven't even heard me yet." Will pleads. "I can see where this is going Will..and I am not going to talk to you about it." "Please Chad my son is at stake here." Will tries again. Chad walks over to the sugar, sweetener, coffee stirrer kiosk. "Will I am sorry but I can't ...I won't talk to you about this." Chad says less defiantly. Will can see there is a crack in the wall around Chad and he is going to use that to get in. "Chad this is my son...Sonny's son." "Please you are our only way to get him back." "Please Chad for us,... please." Will says almost in tears. Will sees Chad's shoulders fall in defeat and watches him turn around. "What is it that you think I can do Will?"


	137. Chapter 137

"Chad, look I know you don't want to talk about this." Will says. Chad walks around the coffee house taking the chairs off the table and putting them under them. "But I know about what happen between you and Chris the other night." "Will first.." Will holds up his hand asking Chad to stop. "Chad no one know more about covering it up and hiding then me, so I get it." "But it is out there, if only between you me, Sonny and Chris." Will continues. "But if you are going to tell me it isn't what it seems then I guess you can't help me." Will says. Chad stops and just holds the legs of the last chair before he puts it down. Will can see that he is struggling with this.

"Will it's true." But I have managed to keep it quiet and at a minimum." "I was never with anyone when I was with Melanie, you have to believe that, never." "But when Melanie left and there wasn't anyone in my life that made me have to stop it, so I started up again." "And what I mean is I wouldn't cheat on anyone." "And I have never been with anyone that we all know until now." "And Will I am not using this as an excuse but the guy was throwing himself at me." "So I took advantage of that offer and used him ...or it." Chad said. "I get that Chad. I do." "But we are your friends you could have told us." "At the very least Sonny and me." Will said. "Yeah Will, I'm suppose to walk up to you guy.. Hey guys I'm bi...got anyone you can hook me up with,...come on Will I couldn't tell you guys." Chad said. "Right now knowing the truth, how are you going to look at me if you see with a girl again." "I'll tell you how...you are going to say to yourselves, closet case, in denial." Chad said. "You know I am right Will." "Chad here is what Sonny and I would say...and I can't speak for anyone else here, but what we would say is this. "I just hope he is happy, guy or girl or both," Will says to lighten it up just a bit. Chad isn't finding the humor.

"So Will what is it that you think I can do?" Chad say to deflect anymore of the previous conversation. Will now feels bad...he is thinking about what he is asking his friend to do and he drops his head down. Chad stares at him. "Will I understand I do...just tell me what you need." Will explains the idea to Chad. To his credit Chad doesn't balk or object or protest. When Will finishes he looks at Chad. "So what you're asking me to do is to pimp myself out to Chris." Will flinches when Chad says it because that is exactly what he is asking. "Well Will there is going to be a problem with that." After that night with Chris I avoided him and I think he got the message." Chad said. "Well you are right about that..he did get the message, but Chad the guys is obsessed with you." Will say. "You could go over there right now and he wouldn't object." "Okay lets say you are right and he was willing to say, pursue this." "He knows you guys are friends of mine." "You think he is going to offer up information to me knowing that I would run to you guys and tell you?" Chad questions. "Well Sonny and I have a plan for that." Will says and then begins to explain.

The phone rings. Sonny is sitting at the kitchen table. He looks at the clock and sees it is 6:00 am picks it up. "Hello" "Hello Sonny it's Roman." "Hello sir do you have something...any information?" "Well yes and no...we have something but we don't know if it is pertinent to this." Roman say. "What is it sir?" Sonny ask. "Well we went over Neil's hard drive on his computer and found something." "We didn't see it before because, well we weren't looking for it basically." "What did you find?" Sonny asked. Roman starts.

"It seems that Neil was having some sort of cyber relationship with someone called IANMEE." "It seems to have been going on for months." "They made the initial contact in a chatroom called...let me see here...it was called Bottomtotop all one word." "Well we had one of our guys check it out." "Well I am sure you can figure it out." "The cyber relationship stopped just before Will was kidnapped." "Now I don't think that is a coincidence." Roman says. "Right now our guy is just in the room chatting with people." "Eventually he is going to ask around about IANMEE and if anyone knows him that sort of thing." "Hold on sir."Sonny says. "What? What have you got?" Roman asked. "Well when you gave me the name I wrote it down and then I wrote Chris's name down and it looks like IANMEE is a combination of the last three letters of Chris's first name and the last three of his last name." Sonny can hear Roman writing it down. "Your right Sonny." "Well this is good I think we are on the right path here." Roman says. "Well I just wanted to fill you guys in on where we are." "What about the letter sir, any fingerprints?" "Not a one, he must have used gloves to handle it." "Is Will there?" Roman asked. Sonny realizes he tell Roman what Will is doing. "Ah yes sir he is in the shower right now." "Do want me to have him call you when he gets out." "No that won't be necessary, you can just fill him in." "But this is good Sonny I think we are onto something here." Roman continues. "Well I am going to check on things here and I will call you if we have anything new." "Thank you for the call sir." "I will let Will know." "Goodbye sir." "Bye Sonny."

Thirty minutes later Will enters the apartment. "How did you make out with Chad?" Sonny asked with trepidation. "It went well actually." "At first he wouldn't even talk to me, then I explained what was going on." "He let me tell him about the kidnapping but when I started to bring up Chris he shut down again." "So I pleaded with him and we talked about everything." "I told him what we wanted to do and asked him for his help and he agreed to." Will said. "Really?" "So he admitted..." "Yes he admitted that he was bi." "Did he say why he never told us." Sonny asked. "He did actually and while I don't agree with it I can understand where he is coming from." "But the bottom line is he going to play his part." "So now you and he have to set up this fake fight..I have to get that asshole there to see and hear it and then go from there." "But as I was driving home it occurred to me that we need to lay some foundation for this fight." "So I am going to get Chris to come over just before you get home." "Then when you come on you start badmouthing Chad about something in front of Chris so he can see there would be a reason for you to have a conflict at work." "But you and Chad are going to have to come up with a plausible reason to be arguing." "So that will be your part." Will says. "Chad is going to start his part tonight." "He is going to show up at Chris's, apologize for avoiding him and then play it by ear." Will concluded. "Well your grandpa called and they found some stuff on Neil's hard drive." Sonny proceeds to tell Will what they found out and where they think the connection may be between the two. "Wait, so you're telling me this might be a case of jilted lover in cyberspace?" "That they may have never even met, they just had a relationship online?" Will says incredulously. "It is beginning to look like that." Sonny say. "So this guy is a total nutcase?" Will asked. "Pretty much if what they think is true." Sonny says.


	138. Chapter 138

He hears a knock on the door. "Coming." He opens the door. "What are you doing here...aren't you done with me?" "I'm sorry man...really sorry ...I was all messed up and I didn't know what I wanted." "You didn't seem have any trouble knowing what you wanted when you were fucking my brains out the other night." Chris says. "Listen Chris I am really sorry about that...really I am...it had been a while since I had done anything like that...and I guess I just sort of lost it." Chad says. "Can I come in...please?" Chris stands there with his hand on the door jam contemplating if he should let him in or not. "You going to screw and go again?" Chris asked. "No man...no more of that." Chad says apologetically. Chris steps aside and Chad walks in. Chris closes the door and leans back against it. "So why this change of heart...you couldn't even come out from the back of your shop the other day when I was over there." "I know Chris I was a real asshole." "I was embarrassed, confused." "See I actually liked you but I was afraid of people finding out ..and the whole thing was fucked up." Chad explains. "That still doesn't answer my question...why this change...why all of a sudden don't you have a problem with it?" Chris pushes back. "Well the truth is that I would like to start something up with you...but at the same time I want to keep it between us for now until we see where things go."Chad tries to explain. "So what, you want is a piece of ass you can fuck whenever you want but you don't want anyone to know whose ass you're getting a piece of?"

Chad is trapped he didn't plan this out very well and now he knows it. He is going to have to play a bluff on the off chance that Will was right and Chris really does have it hard for him. "You're right Chris this was wrong...I shouldn't have come over and put you on the spot like this." "It has just been such a fucked up day and I am not thinking straight." Chad starts to head back toward the door but Chris is not moving from the door. As Chad gets closer Chris grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in and kisses him hard. Chris opens his mouth and slips his tongue on to Chad's lips. Chad gives in and gives Chris what he wants. Chris reaches down and slides his hands inside of Chads jeans and can feel him getting hard. Chad gasp a bit into Chris mouth at the bluntness of Chris's move. Chad realizes that Will was right this guy is totally into him and he is going to use that to play him. Chad pulls back a bit and looks into Chris's eyes. "Can we slow this down a little..I know I was a real prick the last time I was here but I would actually like to establish a real relationship with you." "The sex would be great but I would like to try to have more with you than just that." "I don't want you to be just a piece of ass." "Is that okay?" Chad asked. Now Chris is caught of guard. He didn't really expect Chad to want to have an actual relationship. He thought Chad was really just looking for a fuck buddy. "Oh...sure..we can slow it down." "I'm sorry ...I just thought...well it doesn't matter what I thought ...but yeah we can take it slow at first sure." "I'd actually like that." Chris says. "Great ...thanks Chris." Chad says.

"Well come on in and sit down." "Can I get you anything, beer, wine?" "No I am good...but thanks though." Chad knows he doesn't have a lot time to set up their cover story between him and Sonny so he has to get on that topic as quick and as subtlety as he can. "Although I probably should have a drink just to calm down after that day I had." Chad says attempting to lead the conversation. Chris open the refrigerator and pulls out a beer and twist off the top and throw it in the trash. "Why such a bad day?" Chris asks. Bingo Chad thinks. "Got in a fight with Sonny." "That guy can be such a douche sometimes." Chris comes over and sits down next to Chad. "What was the argument about?" Chris asks. "Oh he's all pissed off that he has to do most of the bookkeeping." "He says it is to time consuming and he doesn't get to spend enough time with Will." "And just whines on and on." "I told him that when we started this that I was the money and he was the businessman." "Now he doesn't like that arrangement." "Well fuck him...that is the way it is going to be, if he doesn't like it then buy me out and he can do whatever he wants." "I don't give a shit." "What's worse is he is giving me this in front of like 5 customers." "Yeah that's real professional." "Oh man..listen to me...you're friends with them..and I am ragging on them to you." "I am sorry man...my bad." Chad pretend this is a social error on his part. "No it's cool I know...you have to let off some steam sometime." "I don't really know Sonny that well, I know Will better but to be honest he can be a bit high and mighty sometimes." Chris says.

"What do you mean." Chad feigns interest. "Oh he just comes across sometimes as a know it all, like he knows what is best for someone else when his own life is a fucked up mess." Chris says. "Tell me about it..he was in the other day and he is telling me ...and I own the place mind you...he's telling me how to talk to the customers or how to do this different or this would be better." "I tell you it was all I could do to keep from throwing down with the asshole." Chad continues." But you're right though he does act like he's all that." "So he hooked Sonny and now he is big man on campus..and all the guys want him." "Give me a break..he is a friggin nobody who thinks he is a somebody." Chad says...thinking he might be laying it on to thick.

"Well he will get his someday." Chris says. Chad is taken aback by the comment. He never expected this sort of animosity from Chris so fast. He thought that Will and Chris were actually friends for real. But it appears that it really was a one way street. Chad doesn't want to over do it on his first time out so he decides to change the subject so Chris doesn't suspect anything. "Listen to me being a real downer here." Chad says. Chris puts his beer on the coffee table making sure to put a coaster under it. "Well let's see if we can't make that downer rise up."Chris says as he puts his hand between Chad's leg and gently squeezes Chad's package. Chad not fighting it opens his legs a bit to give him more to play with. Chad is not having a problem with using Chris, put his hand behind Chris's head and pulls him down to his crotch. Chris needing very little prompting undoes Chad's jeans, pulls the zipper down and then lifts up Chad's shirt up. He licks Chad's stomach and using his tongue traces down his happy trail. Chris pulls the waist band of Chad's underwear out. He can see the head of Chad's cock and slips his tongue inside the opening and licks the precum that is starting to form on the tip. Chad lifts his ass off the couch and pulls his jeans down to his ankles. Chris now presented with the object of his desires takes Chad's cock in his mouth. Chad places his hand on the back of Chris's head and forces him down on this cock. "Oh yeah..suck it baby...yeah you like that don't you..come on suck it." Chad starts to use Chris's mouth like his own little oral masturbation toy. But Chris is not objecting. Chad not even trying to hold back because he just wants this over with but at the same time is enjoying it he tells Chris, "I"m going to cum man...I going to cum...here it comes...Chad's says as he releases his juice into Chris's mouth.


	139. Chapter 139

"So Mr. Benton, what's brings you in here today, the doctor asked as he walks into the examining room, I see you were a rush, what seems to be the issue." "Hey doc...yeah thanks for taking me so fast I really appreciate it, I am not sure what I did but I was just lifting a very light box, and I mean light, and my back just gave out on me, dropped right to my knees." Marcus's guy says. "I see..so has this happen before?" the doctor asked. "Well yeah sort of but not this bad, ow...damn just moving in the wrong direction sends pain right across my lower back." Benton says. "Well lets take a look and see what we have here, could you please remove your shirt?" the doctor requests. "Sure just give me a minute...afraid it might hurt like hell." Benton says as he slowly unbuttons his shirt and tries to make it just drop off his shoulders to give the impression he can't really move to well. Once he successfully manages to get the shirt to drop under it's own weight he pulls his arms and hands out of the sleeves. The doctor walks behind him and moves the shirt to the side so he has an unobstructed view of Benton's back. The doctor informs Benton of what he is going to do and that it might hurt a bit. "Okay Mr Benton I am going to check your spine alignment as I get lower you might experience some pain...I am sorry but that will be unavoidable." "I get it doctor...I can bare it if means you can get this pain to go away." Benton says being very accommodating. The doctor places his hands flat on Benton's back on each side of the spine. He then, with his thumbs start to run down sides of Benton's spine.

"So doc when I was looking up doctors on the internet and I came across your's I notice that you're from Rhode Island, I have a cousin who lives there, keeps trying to get me to move up there, but that's not gonna happen." Benton says laying the foundation for his reason for the questions. The doctor clarifies,"Well I am not actually from Rhode Island, I was born in New Hampshire, I was only in Rhode Island for a short while." "So you and your partner, what's his name McNamee, decide Salem was the place for you?" Benton asks. The doctor continues with his exam, how does that feel, any pain here, or here?" the doctor asked. Benton responds," not really...it is a bit lower." The now responding to Benton's question, "no Chris is not my partner he is just someone I worked with in New Hampshire, and when I made this move, the doctor continues his exam, and he heard about it, he asked if I needed a physical therapist, and I did so he came down to work with me." the doctor still examining, continues with his story, "It is much easier to work with someone you know, and Chris and I worked well together in New Hampshire, so it seem like a perfect match." Benton pretending it is just interesting, talks, "Yeah that's cool...I can see that, ow...oh yeah that's the spot." Benton says trying to move this along since he has what he wants and needs. The doctor finishes his exam, "Well for right now I would like to have my nurse come in and place a heat pack on you back for a little while to loosen up the muscles, then I would like you to make an appointment with the therapist to work on this with you."

"Now I can give you something for the pain for now, but it's not a cure it's simply a band-aid for right now." the doctor tells Benton. "That would be great doc thanks." Benton say faking appreciation. "Well let me help you lay down and I will get my nurse in here to set you up with that heat pack." the doctor says as he lower Benton gently but unnecessarily down. "Thanks doc you're a lifesaver." Benton say. The doctor write a few notes and a script for painkiller, and he hands the script to Benton. "So the nurse will be right in and please stop at the front desk and make an appointment to see the therapist." the doctor instructs Benton. "Will do doc and thanks again." Benton says as the doctor leaves the room.

Benton lays there thinking, no wonder we have so many people addicted to painkiller, bastard didn't even ask me if I was on anything or allergic to any medications, just throw the meds at the patients. What a healthcare system we have here. Benton laughs a bit...thinking, and I am working for a doctor, isn't that ironic.

Will hangs up his phone. Not wanting to yell just on the off chance Chris is at the door or walking by or something he just quietly calls for Sonny who is in the bedroom. "Hey Sonny," "Yeah." Sonny replies. "Come here please, I want to talk to you." Will says. Sonny comes walking quickly out of the bedroom. "What? have you heard something?" Sonny asked anxiously. "Yes and no, that was Chad on the phone, he went to Chris's last night and it all worked out as planned, Chris bought it all." Will tells him. "Okay so what did Chad actually say?" Sonny asked. Will goes to get a cup of coffee, "you want a cup babe?" "Yes please" Sonny says. Will begins as he hands Sonny the cup, "So Chad went over, did the whole I am sorry routine but then Chris asked him a question he couldn't answer, so Chad played a bluff and it worked." It seems Chris was looking at this as sort of a fuck buddy thing, so Chad had to bring it back around, he told Chris that he wanted to try starting a relationship with him." Sonny getting a bit impatient asks, "so what happen? Will continues, "well Chad create the back story that you and he weren't getting along, and that I was trouble for him too, and Chris started to open up about his real feeling for you and I, and it seems he doesn't have a very high opinion of either of us, Chad pushed him just a bit but backed off before Chris became suspicious." "So how did it end, Sonny asked, is Chad going to see him again, soon?" "Yes he is seeing him tonight, as for how it ended, well, seem old Chris there is a regular slut for everything." Will says flippantly. "Will don't be so cavalier about this about this, Chad is sexually using this guy, and you and I are sexually using Chad, so don't take pride in any of this, I want answers too but this price is bothering me." Sonny says as he walks away. Will reflecting on what Sonny just said, and says to Sonny as he is walking away, "you're right Sonny and I do feel bad for using Chad this way, but it is our son at stake here and I will do whatever it takes to get him back, if that means Chad gets his rocks off with Chris just to get information, then I am fine with that." Sonny continues to walk back to the bathroom and doesn't respond to Will's sentiment, even if he shares some it himself.

The phone rings and Will picks it up, "Hello." "Will it's Marcus, a new story is coming to light...


	140. Chapter 140

The phone rings and Will picks it up, "Hello." "Will it's Marcus." Will jumps in right away with questions, do you have something, did you find out anything?" Marcus replies. "yes and a whole new story is coming to light." "Why what's going on Marcus, what have you found out?" Will asks anxiously. Marcus begins, "Well it turns out our friend there is who he says he is but he is not from Rhode Island he is from New Hampshire, and has a rather unsavory past." "Unsavory how Marcus?" Will asked him. "Well it seems Mr McNamee has some relationship issues, in that he can't handle being rejected, it seems when he was in college he had this relationship with a classmate, everything was going along just fine for a while when out of the blue McNamee suddenly started acting oddly." Will queries, What do you mean oddly?" "Well it seems he would show up where ever the boyfriend was, if the guy was having lunch with is sister McNamee would show up, this guy would finish a workout at the gym and McNamee would show up in the locker while the guy was showering." "Well this went on for a few weeks and the guy starts to get creeps out." "So one day the guy tells McNamee he doesn't want to see him anymore, well McNamee doesn't take that news very well." "The next day the guy goes to his car and the windshield had been smashed."

Marcus continues, so the guy has no proof that McNamee did it but he files a report with the police anyway for insurance reasons, but of course they can't do anything because they have no proof it was McNamee." "Well the police talked to McNamee and he has an alibi for the night, but they keep and eye on him anyway." "The ex-boyfriend moves on and starts dating another guy, but all the time he is feeling like someone is watching him." "So one night after this guy and his new boyfriend have dinner they leave the restaurant split up in the parking lot and go to their respective cars, well the new boyfriend gets jumped and has the crap beat out of him." Marcus continues, "the guy's first thought was McNamee, he tells the cops who he thinks did this to his boyfriend and they go over to his apartment and arrest him for assault," Will interrupt again," "How could they arrest him just on the ex's statement since he didn't see it." Will asked. "Well it seems that when McNamee was hitting him he told the guy to stay away from his boyfriend, but the guy never actually saw McNamee's face." Will thinks for a moment, "wait so he was arrested, then why isn't he in jail?" Marcus responds, "well they had no real hard evidence, just some bruised knuckles on McNamee's hands that he claims he got from punching the bag at the gym, no one bought it, but that was all they had, and he had a good lawyer so they had to drop the charges."

"Okay I get all that Marcus, he has one foot in crazyland and the other foot in psychoville, but what does this have to do with Neil?" Will says trying not to show his impatience. Marcus continues, "well it seems that McNamee has some issues with OCD, in that he would become obsessed with guys he met online." "It seems McNamee would develop these whole imaginary relationships with these guys he would chat with online." "He would never meet them but he would tell people he was seeing someone, that they were a great guy and they were in love, but that someone would be an online person, that he didn't even know, and it gets worse." Will listens intently. "It seems that somehow McNamee learned how to trace the locations of the guys he was chatting with, and sometimes if he found out the person lied about where they were from he would flip out, as in trash his apartment, the neighbors even call the police a few times because they thought someone was getting hurt." "Well to shorten this because you get the point, his family, finally realizing that their son was a wackjob, and hooked him up with a shrink." "McNamee saw this shrink for about 6 months, and in that time was able to secure a job with his doctor friend, although I am sure he never told this doctor about his past, and he seemed to straighten his life out."

Marcus continues his tale, "Well when the doctor friend moved out to Salem via a short stint in Rhode Island, Chris didn't take it so well because he lost his job and didn't really have any friends to speak of so he took to the internet to find a new imaginary playmate." Will is now growing impatient, "When do we get to Neil, Marcus," Will catches himself, "I'm sorry Marcus that was uncalled for, here you are helping me and I am getting angry, I'm really sorry, I am just so frustrated." Marcus realizing the pressure Will is under gets to it. "Well it seems about 4 months ago McNamee was back to his old tricks and chatting with people online, and it turns out that one of those people was none other than Neil." "Wait how did you find that out?" Will asked. "How do you know it was Neil?" "Because this Neil guy actually gave McNamee his personal phone number, and we were able to confirm that by looking at McNamee's home and cell records to confirm it." "I have someone looking into McNamee's internet use through his ISP." "All we have been able to determine right now was that McNamee spent about eighty percent of his time in a chat room called Bottontotop." "Hold on Marcus, us for a second please, I need to asked Sonny something. Will calls out to Sonny. Sonny comes walking out of the bedroom, What?" Sonny asks. "Babe what was the name of the chat room you said my grandpa told you about?" Sonny thinks, "give me a minute, it was...Bottontotop I thinks." "Bingo" say Will. Will then goes back to Marcus. "Marcus," Marcus interrupts," yes I heard it, well it seems like he is the guy you want, now we just have to figure out where he would take Gabi and your son, Marcus continues, look I am going to do a bit more digging and I will get back to you, I have to go..I will call you later." "Thank you so much Marcus" And they both hang up.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked Will. Will responds, "well it was Marcus as you heard, and he found out some things about our neighbor." "What things?" Sonny asked. Will proceeds to tell Sonny everything Marcus told him. Sonny considers everything Will just told him. He thinks about his time with Neil and the things they use to do, he wonders how much information Neil would have shared with Chris, Neil or the Neil he knew was pretty loose with information. He would tell people things that were more that anyone needed to know. Sonny sits at the table completely unaware of what is going on. "Sonny...Sonny...SONNY" Will says a bit loudly. "Where were you babe, you just mentally left there for a while. Sonny looks up at Will.

"I think I know where Chris might have taken Gabi." Sonny jumps up and grabs the phone. "Sonny who are you calling?" Will asked anxiously. "Your Grandpa." Sonny replied.


	141. Chapter 141

"Sonny stop, hold on for a second." Will instructs, then asks, "What are you talking about, how do you know where Chris is keeping her, where is he keeping her? Sonny still has the phone in his hand, he looks at Will. "If Chris and Neil had this cyber relationship or whatever sort of relationship and Neil told him about you and what he had planned when he kidnapped you then he would have told him where he was going to keep you." Sonny continues. "So maybe Chris knows about Neil's aunt and uncle's house and that it is up for sale and no one is living there." Will thinks on it for a minute, "Sonny how would Chris know that the house wasn't bought already, or that the agent wouldn't just show it, out of the blue?" Sonny responds, "Well since the house was willed to Neil and Neil is now dead then the house would have to be in some sort legal probate until they can determine where the money is to go from the sale, and that stuff can drag out for a while, and besides who's to say that Chris didn't come out and visit Neil here in the course of this cyber crap, Chris might actually know everything about the house."

"Look Will it is a hunch but I think we should call your grandpa and tell him and maybe he can send someone out there to check things out." Sonny states. "No you're right, but Sonny what if Chris or whoever is watching her notices someone is checking around them, they might hurt Gabi and in turn the baby." Sonny looks at Will, "then what are you suggesting Will?, time is ticking here" he says. "No you're right, call him." Sonny dials, "Brady here," "Yes Mr Brady it is Sonny," "What's up Sonny, we don't have anything new yet if that's what you're calling about." Sonny responds, " No sir that's not why I called sir, I am calling because think I might know where they are holding Gabi." "Where would that be Sonny?" Roman asks. "Well sir I think he might be holding Gabi where Neil held Will, at his aunt and uncles house," Sonny answers. "Great thought Sonny and we thought of that too..so we sent a few guys out there to check around and the place was empty even the bomb shelter." Roman let's him know. "Damn I was so sure of it." Sonny says in anger, then asks Roman, "have you been able to get any information on Chris and his online activity, or about that screen name?" "Well our guy here has been chatting with someone in the room who knew the screen name and that they chatted regularly" Roman says. "Have they chatted recently?" Sonny asked. Roman responds. "Well that is what we are trying to determine now, but we need to be careful we don't want to spook this guy and have him contact Chris and tell him someone is asking questions about him." "I get it sir, well could you please let us know when you have something." Sonny asked. "Will do Sonny, bye. "Goodbye sir."

Will watching Sonny and hearing Sonny's side of the conversation speaks before Sonny can tell him what happen, "They already checked and found nothing?" Will states as a fact. "Yeah, I was so sure it would have been the place." Sonny says deflated. There is knock on the door and Will walks over and checks the peephole, he turns to Sonny and signals to him that is it Chris. Will quickly makes his way back to Sonny and tells him, "We have to work on the Chad cover story, so you're going to have to wing it, pretend you are pissed at him but you can't be obvious, I'll get the door and follow your lead."

There is another knock, "Coming" Will says. Sonny hurries to the bathroom, and Will heads towards the door and opens it. "Oh hey Chris, come on in." "Are you sure?, Sonny seemed pretty pissed the other day" Chris asks. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, no, come on in, he has a lot on his mind, we both do, but no, come on in." Chris walks in and he hears Sonny yelling from the bathroom. "and that asshole expects me to be sitting in that fucking office all day staring at the computer screen doing the books, and ordering and stocking shelves, well he is going to have to learn how to do it or he is fucked." Will playing along. "Sonny we have company." Sonny continues, "it better not be that asshole," Sonny says as he comes out of the bathroom. When Sonny gets to the point where he can see Chris he starts, "what do you want?" Sonny pretending to catch himself for misplaced anger, "I'm sorry Chris...I didn't mean that...just having a tough couple of days business and stuff." Chris looks at him, "No I understand...you guys are under a lot of pressure what with the business and Gabi missing." Both Will and Sonny catch it at the same time. They both know that Gabi's disappearance hasn't been reported to the media yet and Chad didn't tell him so Chris knowing proves what they have all be thinking. Will trying to control his anger and to keep from grabbing Chris and beating the life out of him, just clenched his jaw, "Yeah we are worried sick." Will says. Sonny stands there with a towel in his hands staring at Chris, and like Will, is trying to hold back from going after him, rips the towel in his hands, by the sheer tension in his body.

Will's head snaps around to look at Sonny. "Don't worry Sonny,we'll sort this business stuff out." Sonny stiffly turns and walks into the bedroom and slams the door. Will doesn't acknowledge the door slamming and just turns to offer Chris a cup of coffee. Chris responds, "no thanks, I just came by to see how you guys were doing and to offer my help in anyway I can." Will thinking, yeah you can give me my son back you fucking bastard but says. "thanks for that Chris we appreciate it but the police are looking into it."

Will is going to play dumb to see if he can draw Chris out. "We can't figure out why someone would take her." "Whoever it is, is accusing me or Sonny of taking someone from them and we have no idea what they are talking about." "My grandpa thinks it might be an ex-boyfriend of Sonny's who is mad that he is with me now so they are using Gabi to get back at me." Will notices Chris stiffens a bit at this made up theory. Chris looks at Will and Will can see his jaw tighten. "So the police think it might be a jilted lover trying to get back at you for stealing Sonny?" Chris asks with a hint of anger in his voice. "Yeah that is one of the theories." Will says. Chris now almost squirming says, "interesting that they don't think it would have anything to do with you personally." Will looks at Chris and knows he is trying to plant the idea that this is Will's fault. Will looks at him, "no since Sonny is the only guy I have dated." Will now sees that Chris is starting to get pissed. Chris starts to head towards the door. "Well I will leave you guys alone I just wanted to stop by and offer my help, if you need anything just let me know." And before Will can even respond Chris has left the apartment. Sonny comes walking out of the bedroom. " I already called you grandpa to let him know Chris knows about Gabi even though it hasn't been reported. He is putting a guy on him now.

As Chris is walking to his apartment he looks up and sees Chad about to knock on the his door. As he approaches Chad turns to see him coming down the hall. Chad says hi but Chris doesn't say a word, he slides the his key in the keyhole turns and opens the door. He pulls the key out of the lock and turns around to Chad and with anger grabs Chad's coat and yanks him into the apartment and kicks the door closed with force. Chris throws the keys on the floor and before Chad can say a word Chris is undoing Chad's pants and yanks them down to the knees and drop to his knees and starts to suck on Chad. When Chad becomes fully erect Chris stands up and kicks his shoes off and then take his pants and underwear off at once. Chad follows suit and kicks his shoe off and slips his pants off as well. Chris retrieves his wallet from his pants pocket and opens it and pulls out a condom he carries just in case. He then gets on his knees again and sucks on Chad's cock again. Chad leans back against the door. Once Chad is hard again Chris opens the condom wrapper and rolls the condom down Chad's erection. Chris stands and walks to the coffee table then bends over with is ass pointed at Chad, he spit on his finger and rubs the saliva on his hole, then turning to look at Chad just says, "fuck me now." Chris puts his palms on the coffee table and Chad walks over grabs Chris by the hips and without any prep of loosening Chris's hole just ram his cock into Chris. Chris almost losing his breath at the pain quickly participates by pushing himself back against Chad's hardness. "Do it hard" Chris demands.


	142. Chapter 142

Chad and Chris are laying on the living room floor both panting and sweating. Chad having gotten his breath back asked. "What the hell was that about?" Almost with disgust in his voice, Chris responds. "What you didn't like it?" He says as he gets up off the floor and heads to the bathroom. Chad picks up on the tone and doesn't say anything as he sits up then stands up to gather up his clothes off the floor to get dressed. Chad hears Chris in the bathroom cleaning up and brushing his teeth. Now completely dress, Chad watches Chris come out of the bathroom naked, his eyes follow him until Chris pick's up his pants and puts them on. "Okay you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Chad almost demands. Chris just buttons the top button on his jeans. He doesn't answer Chad. Chad trying to think of how to get Chris to talk tries original trick again, so he is going to threaten him. "Look, if you're just looking for a fuck buddy then I am obviously not your guy, I told you from the start that I wanted to see if we could have a real relationship but apparently you wanted a toy to use whenever you get angry or something, well I'm not going to be that toy." Chad feigning anger. He then turns towards the door and starts to leave. "Wait...wait...I'm sorry Chad, really I am, your right I just used you because I was so pissed I just wanted something to get me out of my head, and you just happen to be here, so I used you."

Chad pretending sympathy walks over and puts his arms around Chris and pulls him to him. "What's wrong, what's going on that has you so upset." Chad asks. Chris pushes himself out of Chad's arm and walks to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of wine. Chad watching Chris thinks he is about to talk so he doesn't push it. Chris uncorks an already opened bottle of wine and takes a hug drinks from the bottle. Chris then leans against the refrigerator door, "You want to know what's going on, I'll tell you what is going on, those two assholes from next door, that's what's going on." Chad feels he might get something here so he plays it sympathetically, "Why what happen...did they say something to, if so I will go over there and have it out with them." "No, no, nothing like that, although they were bad mouthing the shit out of you." Chad plays along, "Tell me about it, that prick Sonny has even been telling the customer how lazy I am, and how he has to do all the work, but I can take it, but never mind that, what happen to you, what did they do to you?" Chad asks, dripping with false concern. "No they didn't do anything to me, but those two fucking idiots haven't got a clue." Chad feels he is so close to something. Chris takes another long gulp of the wine. "Neither one of them have ever had a clue between them." Chad adds. Chris with even more disgust in his voice this time says, "Yeah well they were telling me about Gabi and her being kidnapped, and how they think it has something to do with Sonny." Chad just plays along, "Yeah I had heard that, something about an ex-boyfriend is mad at Will for stealing Sonny, yeah like he is a friggin prize." Chad says. Chris takes a swig of the wine, "Well the fucking idiots are barking up the wrong fucking tree, I'll tell you." Chad measure his word carefully, "So you think maybe it has something to do with the other asshole, Will?" "You bet your ass it has something to do with that murderer." Chris spits out. Chad is not sure if it is the wine talking or just Chris's anger unleashed, but he is not going to touch that last comment, he is going to let Chris continue unassisted.

"Little Mr Squeaky clean, yeah my ass, he fucks with peoples lives and doesn't give a shit what happens to them, even if it includes killing them." "No not little old Will, no," Chris say sort of in a whine, "he can steal my boyfriend and then kill him and he thinks he doesn't have to pay for that, well he is in for a rude awakening." Chad sees this as his opening to draw Chris out into admitting he has Gabi. "You mean that asshole stole your boyfriend, oh man I am sorry about that, he did that to a friend of mine too, the little bastard, my friend never got over it, he actually ended up seeing a shrink for while and then just moved away." Chris laughs, "Well he is the one that is going to be needing a shrink when this is all done." Chris is starting to slur his words. Chad walks over to him and leads him to couch to sit down. "Let it out Chris...get it out of your system, don't let him do this to you." Chris laughs again, ..."That's the irony here, he is not doing it to me, he has already taken away the love of my life, but now he is paying...and that dumb fuck doesn't even know it." "That stupid idiot thinks some ex of Sonny's is doing this to him." "How can you be so stupid." Chad pushes just a bit, "You know it never sounded right to me, why would someone do this over that prick Sonny." "I always thought that there had to be more to it than that." "But what the fuck that is their problem, let them deal with it, I couldn't give a shit about what happens to that bitch." Chris looks at him, "And what a fucking stupid bitch, and she is in college, what college Lobotomy U." Chris laughs at his own joke as he head flops around. Chad is unsure how to do it, but he needs to show Chris he is on his side if he is to offer up particulars.

Chad let's out a fake laugh, "So you're the one behind this, way to go man," putting his hand up in a high five to Chris. Chris give him a drunk smile, "Yup it is all me," and he feebly slaps Chad the high five. Chad keeps going. "Good for you man, payback for both of those bitches. "Sonny for screwing me over and Will for stealing your boyfriend." Chris suddenly gets angry, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT SONNY, this is all about fucking Will over, hurt him like he hurt me, take what he loves most away from him." Chad with some doubts is going to take one step that might be to far right now, but he won't know unless he asked. "How did you pull it off man...it had to be brilliant, right out from under the Kiriakis's noses." "You are one clever bastard that's for sure." Chad say. Chris has his head hanging over the back of the couch, "Getting her out was the easy part". Chris is now really slurring his words. "That stupid bitch actually thought we were there to help her, so she went along with everything we said." Chad realizing Chris doesn't even know what he is saying anymore becomes bolder with his question. " So how are you keeping her hidden, has she tried to escape or anything." "Oh we have her hidden where no one will find her, and here is really funny part, if she dies they won't even have to move her," At this Chris starts to laugh out loud, his laugh continues until there is silence. Chad moves Chris's head but can see he has passed out. He sits there for a minute thinking about what Chris said, if she dies they won't even had to move her. Chad tries to wake Chris up. But it fails thankfully. He grabs his cell phone and places a call. "Hey I am at Chris's get over here right now." and then he just hangs up.


	143. Chapter 143

"Hey I am at Chris's get over here right now." Chad instructed and then he just hangs up. He tried to wake Chris one more time by slapping him, maybe just a bit harder than was needed. But Chris doesn't stir. Chad then goes to the apartment door to open if for his guests. When he see them coming down the hall he flagged them to move faster so they jogged to him.

"Okay guys, he was very and I mean very talkative today, he admitted that he has Gabi but as for where he is keeping her he didn't get around to saying because he passed out from drinking a bottle of wine." Chad explains. Will looks at Chad. "Wait he is in there now? Will asks. "Yeah but he is so shit faced, I have tried to wake him up like 4 times and nothing, so I figured we could go through the apartment and see if we can find anything that might lead us to where he is holding Gabi, he did say one thing though that was really fucked up, he said that if she dies, they won't have to move her." Chad said, "that mean anything to you guys? They both shake their heads no. "Well lets go in and start looking." Chad says. He then turns and pushes the apartment door open, and the 3 enter. Will and Sonny look over at Chris with his head hanging over the back of the couch. In hushed tones, just in case, Chad whispers out orders. "Will you take the desk, Sonny you take the bedroom and I will check in here and the kitchen, let's go we don't know how long this nutcase is going to sleep."

Will starts walks over to the desk and notices the used condom laying on the floor. It hits him hard this time, thinking about what he as asked Chad to do. Before it was abstract, he didn't have to think about it in real time or as a real event going on, but now he is confronted with the evidence of his actions, and it bothers him. He is not sure he is ever going to get by asking Chad to do this.

Sonny enters the bedroom and it is pristine, not a thing is out of place, so he has to remember to create minimal or no changes in the room, lest he give away that someone was snooping in there. So he first does just a visual inspection of the room for any obvious clues. Since the room is so clean he is coming up empty. He next checks the closet. He thinks back to how many times he has hung up a jacket or something and left receipts in the pockets. Sonny finds nothing. Thinking to himself, this asshole is even meticulous with his friggin clothes. He has one last jacket to check. He reaches into the inside breast pocket and pulls out a piece a paper, he looks at it and all it has on it is a letter and 2 sets of numbers. He has no idea if this is a clue or not but he stuffs it in his pocket.

Sonny then leaves the bedroom and rejoins Chad and Will back in the living room. As he is walking by Chris he hear him moan a bit and his head moves. Sonny signals Chad and Will with his arms and via impromptu charades he tells them Chris is waking up and to get out. Chad grabs Will by the arm and pulls him away from the desk, "I'm not done looking Chad" Will whisper," "Forget it for now Will, you have to get out now or the whole thing is blown, go get out now."Chad says. Will concedes and walks towards Sonny, passing the condom on the floor again and feeling sick. The get to the door and Sonny turns around and as quietly as he can he thanks Chad. Chad waves them off and then rushes over to sit next to Chris and places his hand on Chris's chest. "Hey buddy...you okay...you sort of dropped off for a bit...

Will and Sonny arrived back at their apartment. Will unable to get the image of the condom out of his head, he walks over to the sink and takes a glass from the strainer and fills it with water and takes a sip. Sonny stares at him and can tell Will is shaken. "Are you alright Will, you seem particularly upset." Sonny says. Will looks at him, "You're right Sonny I am a bad person by asking Chad to do this, no matter what the reason, I don't know if I can forgive myself for this." Sonny walks over and puts his arms around Will. Will pushes away, "Sonny you can't hug this guilt away." And with that Will runs to the bathroom and vomits.

Sonny realizing he is not going to reach Will in his condition, so he let's him get it out of his system on his own. He hopes that when this is all over and done, Chad and he can talk to Will about it and make him see it was what had to be done, but until then they need to figure this out and find out what Chris meant by they won't even have to mover her. Sonny reaches into his pocket and pulls out the piece of paper he found in Chris's jacket. He stares at it, G, 28, 16. He knows he has seen something configured like this before but he can't seem to remember what it is. He repeats the sequence over and over in his head. Talking to himself, think Sonny you have seen something like this before...just think..where have you seen it. It suddenly hits him what it might be, he grabs his phone and texts Chad, the text reads,:Chad try to get him to... Chad feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Chris still very groggy and still hanging his head over the back of the couch does notice. Chad thinks it is safe to check his phone. He sees the text message from Sonny and furrows his brows. He can't for the life of him figure out what this has to do with anything but he will do what Sonny says if he can think of away to bring it up.

Sonny then dials his phone again, without consulting Will, and calls Roman. The phone picks up on the 3rd ring. "Brady here," "Mr Brady is it Sonny here," Sonny says softly to keep Will from hearing him,"What can I do for you?" Sonny begins to explain what he has but doesn't explain how he came to have it. Sonny shares with him something Chris said and how that lead to what Sonny believes to be viable theory. Roman concludes it sounds logical and that he will get on it right away, and get back to them. They hang up.

Will finally comes out of the bathroom, Sonny decides to withhold the information from Will for fear it doesn't pan out, so he doesn't want Will to get his hopes up. Sonny looks at Will and can see he his crying. Sonny walks to him and embraces him, this time Will doesn't push him away he just released his feelings into Sonny's shoulder. Sonny doesn't say anything because nothing is going to wash away Will's guilt or regret about his actions. He can only hope that Chad and he, along with time can do that for Will.


	144. Chapter 144

Chris starting to become more aware hears Chad talking to him. "Come on let's get some coffee into you" Chad says. He attempts to lift Chris off the couch but doesn't succeed, since his body is dead weight and behaving like jello, and with each move Chris just slips through his arms. "Well this isn't going to work so let me bring the coffee to you." Chad says as he gets off couch and heads to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Sonny still holding Will as he continues to cry. "Come on babe let's sit down," Sonny says as he leads Will to the couch. Sonny sits down and Will sits next to him curled up almost in a fetal position, with his head resting on Sonny shoulder. Sonny knows there really isn't anything to say to make the feelings go away for Will but he wants to least attempt to put him at ease a bit. "Will I understand what you're feeling, but you do what you have to do to save your child." Will responds, "But it is not me doing it Sonny, it is me asking someone else to do this disgusting thing." Me asking Chad to prostitute himself for me." Will says trying to hold himself together. "How am I ever going to face him again, he is going to hate me, God even I hate me." Sonny turns to Will and places his hands on Will's shoulders to turn him so they are facing each other. "Will this is your son you are talking about, and Chad is like a brother to you, don't you think there isn't anything he wouldn't do for you?" "Especially in this situation." "And Will remember one thing and this is not given to justify things but Chad did go after Chris when the opportunity was given to him, so he was drawn to him to start off with." "So I guess you could say that Chad is doing what he probably would have done had Chris not turned out to be who he is." "Again I am not saying that to justify the things we have asked him to do, but take that into account before you place all this blame on yourself." "There is a very good chance, had Chris not turned out to be a psychopath, Chad might have actually fallen for him."

"Okay buddy come on drink up" Chad says as he holds Chris's head up an tips the coffee cup into his mouth. "Not much of a drinker, are you there dude?" Chad asks. "What was that like three quarters of a bottle of wine?" Continuing to give Chris more coffee Chad is trying to find a way to bring up the topic Sonny wanted him to raise, but he is coming up blank. Then it hits him. "Hey Chris while you were, ah, in la la land, you got a phone call, I picked up the phone and all I heard is this voice saying something about a cemetery or it sounded like cemetery, but when I told them I wasn't you they just hung up." "Hope you understand it, because I didn't understand a damn thing."

Chris tries to sit up straight but is having a great deal of difficulty. Chad put his hand behind Chris's back to prop him up. He is going to delve a bit deeper into this theory to see how Chris reacts. "Oh I get it now, what you said earlier, that was pretty clever, they won't have to move her...good one." Chris now sobering up with the knowledge that Chad might in fact know, tries to play it down, but Chad doesn't let him even try to start to spin it, he continues on with his speculation. "So you're hiding Gabi in some sort of cemetery." Chad say off the cuff. "I like it, a bit creepy, but still smart, who would think of looking in a cemetery." Chad says to give Chris his approval and maybe give him a reason to trust him with more information.

"I never said anything about a cemetery" Chris says with a little slur. "Sure you did don't you remember, while you were drinking, loose lips sink ships, isn't that what they say, you're lucky it was me you were drinking with and not Will." Chad follows up with support for Chris. "It's cool dude don't worry about it, frankly that bitch destroyed my life, and she deserves what she has coming." Chad says this with real conviction because of his true contempt of Gabi over what she did to Mel and in turn him. Chris picks up the real angry in Chad's voice but is doubting this whole situation. There is silence between them, Chris not trusting Chad and Chad not wanting to push too hard. "Hey do you want to call that person back, see what they wanted." Chad asks. Chris really not trusting Chad for some reason says, "you keep referring to the person as them or this person, was it a guy or a girl you spoke to?" Chad now feeling trapped, "I wasn't sure because they were talking so fast I couldn't really tell." Chad says. "You're lying, you're just playing me for them, you bastard." Chris stands up but is wobbly. Chad stands and up puts his hand over Chris's face and pushes him back down on the couch hearing Chris let out and ouch at the snap of his neck back. Then putting a hand on Chris's shoulder and pointing a finger in Chris's face says. "You, you little psycho son of bitch aren't going anywhere, so sit down and shut up." Chad orders.

Chad grabs his phone and speed dials Sonny. Chris attempts to get up, pushing Chad out of the way, and get away, Chad drop his phone and grabs Chris by the front of his shirt and cold-cocks him. Chris goes out like a light. Chad just pushes him back onto the couch not really caring how he lands but sees and hears his arm smash against the coffee table. "Yeah that'll leave a bruise, you wacko." Chad says to the unconscious Chris. He then reaches down to pick up his phone, and he can hear Sonny's voice as he is retrieving it. "Chad, Chad are you there?" Sonny yells into the phone. Chad puts the phone to his ear and simply says. "Get over here now, we have a problem."


	145. Chapter 145

Chad walks over to answer the door. Will and Sonny walk in immediately. Will is the first to see Chris sprawled out on the couch rather awkwardly. "What the hell happen?" Will asked, as Sonny then gets a look at the situation. "He's not dead is he?" Sonny asks scared of the answer. "No he's not dead, and thanks for going immediately there Sonny, like I am just some crazed killer ." Chad says sarcastically. "I'm sorry but what happen?" Sonny asked as he and Will just stare at the unconscious Chris. "Well I did what you asked, not an easy thing to start a conversation about by the way, and well he caught me lying and was about to make a run for it...so naturally I had to stop him." Chad says. Will takes his eyes off of Chris to look at Chad. "So you did what?" Will asked. "Relaxed I just knock him out with a punch, and thanks for the vote of confidence you both have in me, I am seriously going to have to rethink this friendship thing." Chad says. While said in jest it stung Will but he didn't have time to think about it. Sonny looks at the two of them. "So anyone have any idea's here?" he asked. "Wait, Will says. did he tell you anything, anything about where they have Gabi?" Will asked. "Not directly." Chad replies.

Chad explains everything that went down, as they all just stare at Chris. Will notices that Chris is starting to come to. "Guys he is coming around, we have to tie him up and gag him to keep him from screaming for help or trying to make a run for it." Will says. While Will watches Chris, Chad and Sonny scurry about the apartment trying to find things to do the job. Chad grabs the tie backs from the curtains to tie Chris hands and feet, and Sonny uses duct tape to keep his mouth closed. Once Chris is secured and sitting up straight Will sits on the coffee table facing the now immobile Chris. Sonny whispers to Chad, "I have to make a phone call, I will be right back". Sonny heads off towards the bedroom. Chad just nods as he is watching Will. "This can all be over Chris if you just tell us where you have Gabi." Chris doesn't react. "Chad joins in, "We know you have her Chris, so why don't you make this easy on yourself and just tell us where you're holding her."

Chad doesn't want to say the next part but he needs to try and scare Chris into talking. "Chris you do understand that if anything happens to Gabi or the baby you will be facing murder charges." He tells him. But Chris remains determined. Will's temper gets the best of him over Chad's remark and with as much force as he could muster in his position he backhands Chris across the face, and then grabs his hair and gets into his face. "You will tell us Chris, or I am afraid I won't be responsible for my actions." Will says knowing full well he couldn't kill Chris. Sonny comes back into the room. He summons Chad and Will over to the kitchen area. Will snaps Chris's head back as he releases the clump of hair he was holding. Will stands up and walks over to Sonny with Chad in tow. "Ok guys I called a friend who is sending some people over to help deal with this." Sonny says. Will gives him a look and Sonny says, "yes that friend." Will is relieved to know it is Marcus that is sending people. "They should be here in a few minutes." "So have you gotten anything out of him?" Sonny asked the two of them. Just as Will is about to tell him his phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket and sees it's his grandpa.

"Hey grandpa, have you got anything?" Will asked. "Well Sonny's hunch seems to be right, we did some checking and that information he gave us does show up in one cemetery about 5 miles out of town, we have a unit heading there now." "If it is the place we don't want to spook anyone so they are going plain clothes and going to be acting like they are visiting someone, that is all we have right now." Will is all confused but doesn't have time for 20 questions, so he only asked one. "What is the name of the place." Roman replies,"It is Clayton Memorial Cemetery." It doesn't ring a bell with Will but he thanks his grandpa and asks him to call him the minute he hears anything. Will hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket and turns to look at Sonny first, but then turns his attention to Chris. He assumes his original spot in front of Chris. "Well Chris it looks like this will be over shortly, does the name Clayton Memorial Cemetery mean anything to you?" All 3 notice his eye take on a surprised look. "Well Chris your time may be up shortly" Will says. Just as he finishes his sentence they hear a knock on the door.

Sonny goes over and checks the peep hole, he sees two men on the other side of the door. He first slides the chain on the door into place and then opens the door just enough to show only himself. "Can I help you?" Sonny asked. "Yes Marcus sent us." the gentleman says. "Oh okay one second." Sonny closes the door unlatches the chain and opens the door just enough let them in. Both men enter rather casually, Sonny notices one man is carrying a small bag, the other man, to Sonny's eyes, looks like he is the muscle to keep Chris under control. The gentleman with the bag looks at each person in the room one by one. "Well gentlemen if you will leave us to our business, I will be sure you get all the information to you as soon as possible." Will approaches the man with the bag and speaking very softly asks him, "You aren't going to hurt him are you?" The gentleman responds softly, "Oh good heaven no, in fact I think this young man may actually enjoy his time with us, but the sad part will be that I am afraid he won't remember much of it, if any at all, so rest assured Mr Horton no harm will come to him." Will speaks back, "just one thing you might be able to use as a starting off point, we think he is holding her in Clayton Memorial Cemetery." Will tells him. "Well thank you for that information, that could just save us quite a bit of time" the man with the bag says. "Now if you would all leave and let us do our thing we or Marcus will be in touch." Will looks at Chris's face as he leaves, he can see the sheer terror on his face. That gives Will a great deal of pleasure, but he is not happy that it does.

Sonny, Will and Chad all head back to Will and Sonny's apartment. No sooner does the door close then Chad fires his questions. "Okay who were those guys, what are they going to do, and who the hell is Marcus?" Sonny looks at Will, "This is your's to field" Sonny says. Will fills Chad in on what is happening but does not offer up any information at all about Marcus. Will then turns his attention to Sonny who has been listening to Will tell his story. "So my grandpa told me you called him earlier about some information you had, why didn't you tell me? Will asks almost as a demand. "Well first I didn't want get your hopes up, it seemed like a long shot and second, you weren't in any condition to deal with anything at the time, I called him when you were ill." Will looks at Chad when Sonny says that. He wants to address it with Chad but he can't until this is all resolved. Sonny does what Will can't do.

"Chad we can't thank you enough for what you did for us, we know it wasn't easy and we truly feel awful that we even asked, but we saw no other way." Chad looks at Will and can see the pain on his face. He gets up and walks over to him. "Will we are like brothers, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for either of you, so please don't hold any guilt over this, we are still and always will be friends. Will wraps his arms around Chad and thanks him. When Will finally releases him he looks at him,"there is one more thing we would like to ask you." Chad looks at him oddly, "okay, this sound ominous," he says. "Would you be William's godfather?" Chad gets a huge smile on his face and looks at Sonny who is smiling too, "Are you kidding I would be honored to be the little guy's godfather, thank you so much for asking me, this is totally cool, I'm going to be the godfather."

Before they can even get caught up in the moment, Both Sonny and Will's phones ring. Will looks down and sees it is Marcus, Sonny looks down and sees it is Roman. They both walk to separate parts of the room. Will answer's first, "Hello Marcus", "Will we have a big problem, there is a bomb where he has Gabi."... Sonny answers his phone, "Hello Mr. Brady." "Sonny the unit we sent found something, they are going to go in as soon as backup gets there...


	146. Chapter 146

"A bomb!" Will practically yells. Sonny hears bomb and tells Roman that he needs to talk to Will and asks if he can hold on. Roman agrees and Sonny pressed the phone to his chest as he quickly walks over to Will. "Will, what is this about a bomb?" Will put his hand up to quiet Sonny so he can hear what Marcus is saying. Sonny goes back to Roman, "Mr Brady you have to stop your men from doing anything, there may be a bomb involved here." "A bomb?" Roman says. "Yeah I don't the particulars yet but please don't let your men do anything please, I will call you right back when I know more." Sonny says. "Okay Sonny make it quick, I'll be on the road in a second, on my way there, so call my cell when you know more." "I will sir but please make sure no does anything" pleads Sonny. "Okay but call me right back, bye." Roman says and then hangs up.

"Will is seems that your friend there has set up some sort trip mechanism that will trigger if someone tries to open the door without disconnecting it." Marcus tells Will. "What my men found out was that he is holding Gabi in a mausoleum and judging from what he said, it actually has a ground floor and a basement." Marcus tells him. "It was built by Neil's great great grandparents, back when you could have those sort of places." "They are holding Gabi in the basement of that chamber." Marcus continues, "It seems there is only one person guarding her at a time but there are 3 total, your friend, another guy and a woman." Marcus says. Will is trying to wrap his head around the fact that there are 3 people involved in this. "Marcus did he say who the other two were?" "No, it seem he didn't do so well with the method used to get what we got and my guy was afraid to take another stab at it, well for obvious reasons." "But as of right now he is in his bed sleeping it off and won't remember the past few hours so you have a small window here Will." "As much as I would like to, I can't send my people in there, it would create to many questions, so you need to call your grandfather and let them know." Marcus instructs Will. "Okay thanks for everything Marcus I will call you and let you know what happens." Will says. "Okay bye." Marcus says and then hangs up. "We need to call my grandpa right now." Will says. "Did you say there is a bomb involved here? Chad asks. "Yes but I have to call my grandpa right now" Will says. "Already have him" Sonny says, "I am going to let Will explain it sir" Sonny tells Roman then hands off the phone to Will. "Yeah grandpa." Will proceeds to tell him everything that Marcus said to him without divulging who his source is. "Okay Will we will handle it from here, I will call you when we have anything to tell you, but I gotta go, Bye." Chad and Sonny look at Will who has lost all color in his face. Sonny goes over to him and puts his arm around Will's waist to support him as he leads him to the couch. "It's going to be okay Will, now that you grandpa has the information they will make sure Gabi is okay" Sonny says, to give Will some assurance. Chad goes to the closet where Will and Sonny keep the hard liquor and pulls out the whiskey they have on the top shelf. He then pours some in a glass and carries it over to Will and hands it to him. "What is that?" Sonny asked. "It doesn't matter just drink it down in one shot Will." Chad says. Will pretty much on autopilot now just follows Chad's instruction and drinks it all in one gulp. As soon as the fluid is drained and the glass leaves Will's lips he starts to cough. Will feels the burn as it works it way down his throat. While it does little to calm Will's nerves, it did bring him back to the present. The three just sit and wait for Roman to call them back. No one talks. Sonny just sits beside Will holding his hand. After about two hours the phone rings, Will jumps up and runs to get it. "Hello grandpa?" "We have her Will, but she has gone into labor so we are bringing her to University Hospital right now so meet us there." Roman tells him. "We're on our way" Will says. Sonny and Chad are standing next to Will as he hangs up the phone. "They have Gabi but she has gone into labor so they are taking her to University Hospital, so we have to go now." Will said anxiously. "I'll drive." Chad says.

The three arrive before Gabi does. Cameron is already there waiting for Gabi to arrive. Will runs over to him, closely followed by Sonny and Chad. "Cameron are you waiting for Gabi?" Will asks. Cameron turns and sees the 3 of them. "Yes Will, I am, but you need to get out of the way, go wait in the waiting room, I will let you know what is going on when I know but for now please go to the waiting room." "Cameron she is a month early, will the baby survive?" Will asks forcefully. Sonny steps in front of Will and puts his hands on Will's shoulders and quietly tells him that they need to go wait in the waiting room, to let the doctors do their thing. "Cameron will the baby survive?" Will yells as Chad and Sonny get him out of the ER receiving area.

Sonny tries to calm Will down. Chad is pacing back and forth. Will looks up and sees his grandpa enter the waiting room. Will and Sonny jump up to meet him halfway. "What's happening grandpa?" "Is the baby okay?" Sonny asks. "Well on the way here her water broke so she is definitely having the baby but I don't know if she will have it on her own or if they will have to do a c section." "So right now all we can do is wait.


	147. Chapter 147

Will, Sonny and Chad have been sitting in the waiting room for a little over an hour. None of them have called anyone about what is going on. Will asked that Sonny and Chad just let them be the only ones to know at this time. Will feels that the more people around him the more upset he is going to be. He doesn't want any reassuring comments, or people huddled around all patting or rubbing his back trying to show their support. For him he has all the support he needed in Sonny.

As Chad comes back with 3rd cups of coffee, one for each of them Cameron enters the waiting room. Will in his hurry to get to him almost sends the coffees flying out of Chad's hands. But Chad manages to juggle them and keep them up right. As Will approaches Cameron with Sonny standing beside him, Cameron holds up his hands as a gesture to stop and calm down. Before Will or Sonny can launching to a litany of questions Cameron speaks. "Okay, well Gabi was unable to deliver on her own so we had to do a c section." "Now both your son and Gabi are doing fine, however your son was born premature, and he is underweight." "He was 4 pounds 8 ounces." "Is that bad, will he make it? Will asks urgently. "Well right now we have your baby in an incubator and he is doing fine." "Now I can take you see him but I have to warn you it will look frightening at first because of all the wires and tubes attaches to him." "That is done so that we can monitor any changes, and to supply him with additional oxygen until we can get his weight up to a better level." Will jumps in as soon as Cameron stops talking. "Yes we want to see him please." Will says. "How is Gabi doing?" Sonny asked. She is weak, for a number of reasons but she should be fine. Cameron starts to lead Sonny and Will to the nursery. Will stops and turns around and looks at Chad, hey Godfather aren't you coming to meet your Godson. Chad give them a huge smile and hurries to catch up with them.

Will, Sonny and Chad stand outside the nursery looking in as the nurse wheels the incubator closer to the window so they can see him better. Will speaking out loud but softly says, "Welcome to the world William Jackson Horton, we have been waiting for you." Sonny looks at Will and sees tears running down his cheeks. "So it's official, you're a full fledge dad now." Sonny says. Will turns to Sonny and says, "we're dads, I don't care if we're married yet or not, this is our baby." Sonny leans in and kisses Will softly on the lips. Will forward so he can look at Chad who is staring at little William. "So Godfather what do you think?" Will asks Chad. Chad looks at Will and Sonny. "I think I already love this little guy and I can't wait to take him to Cubs games, and teach him how to drive, play catch with him and in general spoil the the little rug rat." Chad says. "Oh boy I think we have created a monster here Sonny." Will says. Chad and Sonny laugh.

Cameron comes walking up to Will and Sonny. "So what do you think dads?" Will looks at him, "I think he is the more beautiful baby I have ever seen" Will says. Chad interrupts "Oh you kidding me, he is hands down the best looking baby in this nursery." "He already looks like you Will" Sonny says. "Oh totally" Chad concurs. Will looks at them and laughs, "I am so glad we are all here together for this." Will says as he walks around Sonny and gives Chad a hug. Holding on to Chad Will says to him. "He might have never made it had it not been for you Chad, I owe a debt I can never repay." Will says. Chad still holding Will replies. "You already have Will, you both have, by letting me be a part of your son's life, that is more than enough payment for me." Will tightens his grip on Chad for a moment and then turns to Cameron. "Cameron, thank you so much for saving my baby boy it mean more than I can express." Will says. "It was my pleasure Will, you two are going to be great dads, I can tell." "Thank you for that Cameron, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone of a moment?" Will asks. "Certainly" he says. "Great, thank you, Sonny could you please start making the calls for me, there is something I have to do." "Sure, I will start with your grandma Marlena, she is going to be over the moon with this." Sonny says. "Thanks babe, and your right she will be." Will says as he walks away with Cameron. "So what's up Will?" Cameron asks. "Well I wanted to ask you if Gabi has seen William yet?" Will asks. "No she was unconscious when we did the c section, and then we immediately placed your son in the incubator and took him out of the room." "So she hasn't even set eyes on him." Cameron tells Will. "Well I know this is going to sound very harsh, and it is but it is what I want and I have sole custody of William, I don't want her to see him at all, she is not to be allowed anywhere near him." "Can you make sure that happens?" Will asks. "Well I can Will, and I can sort of understand where you're coming from, but don't you think that is a bit cruel?" Cameron asks. "Cameron, this whole situation, the premature birth the danger my son was in, was all created by Gabi in and attempt to take my child away from me, so yes it is cruel, but the alternative was me never seeing my child ever." "And I don't want her near our son, there is no telling what she would do." "So I am asking you as William's dad and a friend, that you honor my request and please make the staff aware of my wishes." "I will Will, but I am sad that it has to be this way." Cameron says. Will looks at him and has nothing else to say on the matter, so he changes topic slightly.

"So is Gabi awake now?" Will asked. "Yes she just woke up about 10 minutes ago." Cameron replies. "What room is she in?" Will asks without even a hint of politeness. "She is in room 412, just down that hall, but Will she doesn't need any additional stress put on her." Cameron adds. "Well Cameron she should have thought of that before she tried to run off with my son." Will says as he heads towards her room.

Will doesn't even knock, he simply enters the room. He see Gabi laying in the bed with her eyes closed. He stands there for a few moments. Gabi feeling the presents of someone in the room opens her eyes. "Oh Will thank God you're here, is the baby alright?" "They haven't brought him to me yet." Gabi says. "And they won't be bringing him to you, ever Gabi." She looks at him confused. "Drop the look Gabi, I know what you did and what you planned to do and how you put the life of MY and Sonny's baby in jeopardy." "So I have instructed Cameron and in turn the hospital, to not allow you to see William at all." Will says very bluntly, with no remorse or concern about how this information may affect her. "But Will I am his mother." Gabi says as she starts to cry. "You know what Gabi, first stop the tears, I don't believe them, second you stopped being William's mother when you put his life in danger." "You once asked me at the mansion, if I would reconsider my original deal, and I told you if I thought you had truly changed I would consider it." "But you have proven to me that you haven't even slightly changed." "I can only assume that Nick had such an influence on you that your whole character had changed, for the worse."

"You were never like this Gabi until you aligned yourself with Nick." "Maybe someday, a long time from now you will find yourself again." "And on that day you will see how badly your have ruined any chance you ever had of being happy and being a part of your child's life, but even now I question whether you really want to be a part of his life or if this is just some act to garner sympathy from everyone." "I can tell you this, you will not nor will you ever get sympathy from me." "And if you ever try to come near Sonny and my son, I will bring charges against you for this plot." "So think carefully about your next move, because now that William is here I will have nothing to keep me from punishing you." Gabi attempts to speak but Will speaks over her. "Gabi, if you know what is good for you you will never come near me or Sonny or William ever."

"As a courtesy to you, call it a gift, I will ask my grandpa to try to keep your true involvement in this to a bare minimum." "But if you don't cooperate and tell them everything you know, who all the parties were that were involved in this, I will let him loose on you." "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to see my son." "Have a good life Gabi, just stay out of ours." And with that Will walks out and doesn't look back.


	148. Chapter 148

Will approaches Sonny, who is still standing at the window to the nursery. "Hey babe, did you get in touch with everyone?" Will says as he puts his hand on the small of Sonny's back, then slides it around his waist to hold him close. Sonny looks at Will and smiles. "I called your grandma, your mom, my mom, Kate and Rafe, I asked them to spread the word." Sonny tells him. Will kisses his cheek. "Thanks babe I appreciate it, hey where's Chad?" Will asks. "Oh he went back to the coffee house, to check on things." Sonny informs him. "So how did it go with Gabi?" Sonny asked.

"Well as you saw I talked to Cameron and I asked him to make it perfectly clear to all that would be involved in William's care that they are not to allow Gabi any access to the baby at all." "Then I went down and told Gabi that I had made these arrangements, and of course I got the tears, which I don't buy for one second, and she gave me the, I'm his mother line, but I explained that she stopped being his mother when she put him in danger." Will says. Sonny looks at him thinking that Will is acting out or anger and revenge and in the heat of the moment. Will notices the stare and understands what is going on in Sonny's head. "You think I am being too harsh and selfish and that I am doing this to hurt her for what she did to us." Will says. Sonny looks intently at will, "Well kinda, yeah, she is William's mother." "Now I won't presume to understand what she was thinking when she did what she did, but I think right now you are just reacting out of anger, and I think in the long run you will not like yourself very much and in turn our son won't appreciate it." Sonny says. Will looks at him. "Okay I will concede that part of that is true, I am reacting out of anger, but Sonny even you have to admit she is a loose cannon, and I don't think it is unreasonable to think that she won't try to kidnap William and run away with him, so yes I am angry and I want to hurt her, but I am truly trying to protect our son." Will counters.

"Okay Will I will accept your decision, but I am asking that you reconsider your stance and don't write it in stone." Sonny asks. "I will think about it Sonny but I won't make any promises." Will tells him.

People started showing up in droves to see the new baby. All congratulating Will and Sonny. They all comment on how beautiful William is and how he already looks like Will even though he is just a round faced little baby right now.

Marlena pulls Will aside to talk to him. "So how is Gabi?" she asks. "She is fine grandma" Will responds. Marlena continues, "I understand they had to do a c section and that she was unconscious when William was delivered, has she seen him yet? Marlena asked. ""Grandma I really don't want to talk about this, can't we just be happy that William is here and he is healthy and that Sonny and I can now start our family." Will asks. "Of course we are all happy for you, for both of you, but Will from what you are saying, Gabi hasn't even seen the child yet." Marlena inquires. "She hasn't and she won't grandma, and I am not going to talk to you about this, I am sorry for sounding rude but that is my decision for now." Will states, so can we just get back with everyone else, please?" "Yes of course we can, but Will this is not over, I want to talk to you about this decision." Marlena says. "How did I know you would say that?" Will says as he rejoins the group.

Everyone has finally left, giving their congratulation one more time before they leave. Sonny and Will are standing then with their arms around each other's, waist, just staring at William. "Well Sonny Kiriakis, you're a dad how does it feel? Will asks. "Well if I am to be completely honest, I am scared to death, happy but scared to death." Sonny says with a nervous laugh. "You'll be a great dad and everyone knows it." Will says as reassurance. Sonny give him a quick kiss on the lips. "What about you daddy, how are you feeling?" Sonny asks. "Well, like you I am a bit scared." "But all those feeling are completely overshadowed by how happy I am that William Jackson Horton is here." " And I can't wait until you and I get to hold him and tell him how much we love him." Will says. "Excuse me gentlemen but I am afraid you are going to have to leave, visiting hours ended about an hour ago, I'm sorry." the nurse says. "No that's okay, if we stare at this little guy much longer he is going to develop a complex, we will leave in one minute, thanks for giving us this extra hour." Will says. "Not a problem, I have seen some proud parents but you guy take the cake when it comes to pride." the nurse says as she turns and walks away. Will and Sonny both laugh.

Turning back to the baby, Will presses forehead against the glass, "I love you little one, and I am going to tell you that everyday." "You're going to have a better life than I had and we will make sure of it." Will says as tears run down his cheeks. Sonny rubs Will's back. "Hey there little guy, don't worry about your dad here, his bladder is behind his eyes, so get use to it..he is a crier, so you are going to see a lot of that as you grow up." "My guess is that he is going to cry the first time he gets to change your diaper, and not because of the smell, so you can see what you're in for." "But we both love you so much and don't you ever doubt that." Will laughs a bit at the bladder remark. Sonny puts his hand Will's the back and side of Will's neck and gives it a squeeze. "Come on babe let's go home, we can make sure everything is in place for our new roommate." Will turns to Sonny laughs a bit and then embraces him and kisses him with just love, no sexually intent just to show Sonny how much he truly loves him.


	149. Chapter 149

"Look at you, you're an entirely different person now." Sonny says as he and Will leave the hospital. "What do you mean different?" Will asks as they walk through the parking lot. "Well you're grinning from ear to ear...I haven't seen that look in a while, you seem like all the pressure of the last few months has been lifted off your shoulders." Will stops and grabs Sonny's arm as he continues on unaware that Will stop. "What?" Sonny says snapping back a bit front the tug. He turns back to look at Will. "You, that's what, come here" Will says as he pulls Sonny closer to him. Sonny makes full body contact with Will almost sending them down to the pavement. Will wraps his arm around Sonny's back to hold them both in place. Will eyes go from Sonny's eyes to his lip and back again. "You are the reason I am feeling this way Sonny." "I would be a wreck were it not for you." "And you will be my partner a father to our son and my lover, what in the world could I ask for that I don't have right now." Will says. Sonny looking into Will's eyes, even in this dim light the blue still shines out. "I can think of one thing I would like right now." Sonny says. Will raises his eyebrows, "oh not in the car again, my back always hurts the next day." "No and get your mind out of the gutter, all I want right now is a kiss from you." Sonny states. "Oh well that I can do," Will says as he puts his hand behind Sonny's neck and pulls Sonny to his lips and the mouths open." The kiss ends and Sonny looks at Will's lip moistened by Sonny's tongue. "Now we have everything," Sonny says, and turns and walks away.

"What!, you get you me all worked up and then just walk away?" Will say. "You're a tease Mr Kiriakis." Then looking down at the slight bulge that has formed in his pants Will says, "but don't you worry little Will, daddy will make sure you have some fun tonight." Sonny hearing Will's conversation with little WIll, yells over, "Better tell him that little Sonny has to give the go ahead before little Will can come out and play." Will laugh a sarcastic laugh, "Oh who are you kidding, little Sonny has never denied little Will a thing." Will says as he jogs to catch up with Big Sonny.

Sonny and Will arrive back at the apartment. Much to their amazement there is a gift basket at their door full of baby things. Both Will and Sonny a bit apprehensive about picking it up in light of recent events just pull the card from the trident shaped card holder. Congratulation Dad's Love Marcus. "How does this guy know so much so fast" Sonny asks. "I have no idea I am just glad he is on our side" Will says with a little laugh. Sonny puts the key in the door opens it and turns on the light. Will immediately start to laugh as he looks around the living room full of boxes of diaper. Sonny gives it a "What the frig is this." Sonny ask. Will walks over to one of the stacks and sees an envelope. "Well whoever it is they left a note." Will says. Sonny immediately recognizes the stationary, "Well it came from someone from the mansion, that is Kiriakis stationary." Sonny tells Will. "Then you open the envelope" Will says as he hands it to Sonny and walks by him into the kitchen. Sonny realizing what it going on with Will at this point, opens the envelope pulls out the card and reads it to himself.

_Dear Will and Sonny _

_We are sorry for all the grief and pain and mistrust we have put you through. We are truly sorry for everything. Please accept this gift with all over love and congratulations. We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us._

_Love _

_Maggie and Adrianne._

Sonny recognizes his mom's handwriting. He places the card back in the envelope. "Do you want to know who it is from?" Sonny asks Will, who is drinking from a bottle of water. "No not really." "Sonny you can, on your own behalf call your mother and thank her but I am sorry she won't be hearing it from me. And with that Will leaves the kitchen and heads into the bedroom. Sonny is torn, he loves his mother but Will does have every reason to dislike her. He knows he can't let this gift go unacknowledged so he takes his cell out and and calls his mom. "Sonny, I didn't think I would hear from you, I thought you would be at the hospital with Will and the baby." Adrianne says. "We were but we got kicked out for staying over the visiting hours." "But we got to spend time with William even if it was just through glass." Sonny says. "And how is the baby doing?" Adrianne asks. Sonny wonders if she used the term baby instead of his now given name because she doesn't want to make the association to Will or if that was just a slip. "William is doing great, for a premie, they are going keep him for a while to bring his weight up a bit." "Well look mom I just called to say thanks for all the diapers you sent us...we appreciate it." Sonny says. "And by we you mean you, right?" "Mom I am not getting into this now." "Please just accept the thank you, I offered it sincerely." Sonny says. "That's fine Sonny but Will is going to have to come around eventually, your father is really looking forward to a grandson." Adrianne say. Sonny actually was hurt by that blatant oversight in his mom's responds, "He will have one now mom, but apparently you won't be part of that enthusiasm, look I have to go, we have things to do and we are both tired, it has been a tough day for Will and I..tell dad I said hi and thank Maggie for us too, bye"

Will comes out of the bedroom and leans against the door jam looking into the living room at Sonny who he can see is upset. "Babe, William is our baby, and that means he is part of your family, so I am not going to have a problem with you taking him over to visit, I know your dad is going to be spoiling the little guy rotten, as grandpa's do." "And I am happy for him that he has William." "While it may not be his biological grandson, your dad has never treated this situation any way other than you and I are having son." "And I love him for that, so I want him to have as much time with William as he wants, Okay? Will asked. "Thanks Will that means a lot to both of us, and you're right he is going to spoil him rotten, we are going to have to keep him in check." Sonny says with a laugh. "Oh you got that right for sure." Will wants Sonny to feel every bit as much a dad as he is feeling, and incorporating William into the Kiriakis family will be part of that assimilation.

Will walks fully out of the bedroom into the kitchen area. "Hey I am going to make a cup of tea, you want one?" Will ask. "Yes please camomile, thanks. Sonny says. Will walks to the sink to fill the kettle when there is a knock on the door. Both Will and Sonny jump a bit. "Who the hell could that be at his hour?" Will say. "I'll get it" Sonny says.

First he looks through the peephole and his shoulder drop. Will notices the change. "Let be guess, Rafe." Will says. "Ding ding ding, give the man a prize" Sonny says while he is opening the door. "Hey Rafe, what can we do for you?" Sonny asks. "Hey Sonny, is Will home?" Rafe asks. Sonny turns his head toward Will, "Hey Will you home?" Sonny asks. "Let me check" Will says back. "Yeah I'm home." Will says. "Well it looks like he is home come on in" Sonny says. As Rafe walks in and by Sonny, Sonny says, "Oh congratulations on being an uncle." "Yeah thanks, I just saw the little guy, he is a cutie." Rafe says. "Yeah he is" Will says. "So what can I do for you Rafe" Will asks. "Well I was hoping you and I could have a talk about things." Rafe say. "And by things you mean Gabi and not seeing the baby, right?" Will says. "Yes, but could we talk alone Will?" Rafe asks. "Why would I do that Rafe, Sonny is also the father to William, so any decision regarding William will be made with Sonny's consent." Will says firmly

"Let's cut to the chase here Rafe, it's late we have had a very hard day as I am sure you are aware." "So your here because you want us to grant Gabi access to the baby am I right, isn't that what this late night visit is about?" Will says. "Will you won't even let her see him, why would you do that to the mother of your child?" Rafe says. "Rafe have you been around the pass few days, have you not seen what went down, did it not show you that your sister is not stable, and that she was going to take our baby, Sonny's and mine, away from us permanently." "Now why would I want someone who put my son in danger to serve her own purpose, have access to the very child she almost killed?" Will says.

"Will she was desperate, she saw no other way to be a part of her babies life." Rafe pleads. "So that justifies her running off to who knows where to keep our son from us." "Look Rafe, I told you you could have access to William whenever you want, but if you can't respect my request to keep William from Gabi then I may have to renege on our deal." "Now I am not saying that we will never let Gabi see William, but Sonny and I have to think about how we are going to allow that to happen." "And it may mean that she will have very very limited time with him and she will never be alone with him ever." "I don't trust her Rafe, and I think deep down you know what I am saying is true." "Has she shown one hint of remorse for all the things she has done to me and to us personally." "No, every visit was the same she feigns tears and then turns on a dime to this evil person." "So my answer right now to you is no, Gabi can not have access to the baby." Will says.

"Sonny you're suppose to be equal partners in this, do you think this is right?" Rafe asks. Sonny looks at Will, "Go ahead Sonny, you can say it...you said it in the hospital, you can tell him." Will says. ""Look Rafe, Sonny says, "my gut tells me that it is wrong to keep Gabi from seeing her baby, but my brain tells me that she has shown no concern for Will or his feeling on this." "Rafe she knew her boyfriend almost killed Will and she did nothing, then she tried to flee with that same person." "So for me, I would like Gabi to at the very least see William, but as for her having really contact with him, like taking him for a day or sleepovers I don't see that ever happening, ever." "I am sorry but I am with Will on this right now, but we are going to talk about it and see if we can't come up with some plan, but as I said, and Will stated she will never be left alone with William, not while either of us are alive." "Rafe looks back and forth at Will and Sonny." "Fine I get it, and part of me understands, but a part of me knows that my sister the mother of your child is hurting badly over not even seeing her son." "I can only hope and pray that you come up with a way to make it happen where she can at least see him." Rafe said. "Well Rafe as Sonny said, we will discuss it and let you know what we decide." "But as for now everything stays as it is, and I am truly sorry about that, I gave you sister every chance to make this better and she spit in my face." "Now I am sorry but it is very late and we are both tired and we have a ton of things to do to prepare for the baby to come home" "I or Sonny will contact you on what he decide."

"But Rafe fair warning, if you try to end run around me on this, then you can kiss your time with William goodbye." "I like you Rafe and for the most part you have been fair to me, please don't make me regret my decision, it will hurt you, us and William." "Well thanks for hearing me out, that is all I can ask for, and I look forward to hearing from one of you soon." Rafe says. "Have a good night Rafe" Will says. Bye Rafe" says Sonny. "Goodnight guys, and congratulations again on being dads." Rafe says then leaves.


	150. Chapter 150

Will is laying on his side facing Sonny when his eyes finally open. He wakes up and see Sonny staring at him. Sonny holds Will eye with his own, "Morning dad, Sonny says. Morning Dad to you too" Will says. "So how are you feeling this morning," Sonny asked. Will rolls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling. I feel so many things, I'm scared, nervous, excited, happy, proud and the list goes on. Will says. "Why are you scared and nervous?" Sonny asks. "Well we have a son, and he will be coming home soon and I am scared that I will mess up." And I don't mean just, you know screwing up changing diapers, or not being able to calm and sooth him when he cries, I worry about will I raise him right, will he be a good person, or will I raise him to be a train wreck like me." "And yes I am aware that I keep saying, will I, like you're not part of this, but you're perfect, you could repair a cracked egg shell, I on the other hand would be the one cracking them." Sonny let's out a huge laugh...Will, Will, Will...listen to me, Sonny says as he lays his hand and arm on Will's chest. "First you're right, I am perfect." Sonny says. Will jokingly grabs Sonny's arm and throws it off his chest back at Sonny. Sonny laughs, "Listen to me Will, you know what was, and I am sorry to say this, but you know what was screwed up in your life, you recognize those things and you know you won't put our son through that." "Look at the lengths you went through just to get custody of our child." "That right there is a huge difference from how you were raised." "If anything I am afraid you will overcompensate, now I am not saying that is a bad thing but we can't protect William from everything that will come his ways, but we can be there for him when they come." Sonny explains.

Will rolls over on his side again and looks into Sonny eyes. "How do you manage to make everything sound like it will be okay," Will says. Sonny smiles, "I know everything is going to be okay because we both love this little guy too much already to let anything happen to him." Sonny staring at Will says, "I do have one big worry though and we need to address it immediately." Will suddenly has this worried look on his face, like he has forgotten something important. "What, what have we forgotten? Will says with concern. Sonny looks at him dead serious, "We have to figure out what college he will attend." Will pushes Sonny shoulder, almost knocking him off the bed, and climbs out of bed. Sonny feigning confusion. "What you can never start too soon to look into these things." Will has left the room but Sonny continues to talk. Now yelling to be heard, "We have our Harvard's, Yale's, and Brown's," and he continues to ramble off schools. Will yells over him, "I'm not listening to you, I can't hear you," Will says as he goes about making a pot of coffee. Just as he puts the lid down and pressed the start button Sonny comes walking out of the bedroom. "No you're probably right, we should be looking at preschools now, there is a waiting list already and we need to get William on those list. We will put him on all the ones we will consider...Will throws his arm up in the air in surrender and turns and walk away toward the bathroom. As he is walking down the hall he yells back, "You want to have sex in the shower?" Sonny immediately stops talking and runs up behind Will, "Yes please" Sonny says into Will's ear, Will laughs, "I knew that would shut you up."

Both standing under the flow of the hot water washing down on them Will looks at Sonny. "You know we are not going to get to do this very often once the baby come home." Sonny looks at him, "What shower, we can't shower anymore...won't we stink.?" "Oh you're on a role there Kiriakis." Will says. Sonny smiles at him. "Well we better make this one extra special. They do all the normal things they do but when it comes time to actual sex Will does what he does and turns with his back to Sonny. Sonny puts his hands on Will's hip. "Will, I don't like it that way," Sonny says as he turns Will around. "What's wrong babe this is what we always do" Will says. "Yeah I know but to be completely honest, I never liked it this way, don't get me wrong I love the sex but Will I need to look into your eyes, I need to feel connected to and I don't mean being inside of you...I want to look at your face, your lips, and those eyes." "From behind always felt like I was just getting off using you." "I need to be able to kiss you hold you to connect mentally, and emotionally." "You can't tell me staring at the tiles in front of you makes you feel like you are being made loved to does it?" Sonny asked. "Well no it sort of felt impersonal to me, but I thought that was just how it was." Will responds.

"Oh God no" Sonny says. "It doesn't have to be" Sonny says as he moves towards Will and put his arms around him and kisses him passionately." Sonny, while kissing Will walks him back to the wall of the shower stall until Will can go no further. Sonny stops kissing Will and moves to his ear nibbling on the lobe then kissing down the side of the neck, Will let's out a moan, he tilts his head back allowing Sonny to lick his neck and place little kisses on his jaw bone.

Sonny reaches out to the shampoo shelf and retrieives the lube. He flips the lid open and squeezes a generous amount onto his finger with the one hand. He then closes the top and drops it on the floor. He then slips his hand behind Will and down to Will's tight hole. As soon as Sonny makes contact with it Will's head drops to Sonny shoulder and he whispers, "Yes." Sonny spreads the lube around the outer edge and then slips two fingers in immediately. Will turns his head and his teeth gently bite on the slope between Sonny's shoulders and his neck. Sonny slowly works Will moving his two finger in and around the hole to relax him for penetration. Sonny then slides his hand down from under Will's arm, down his torso over his hips to the back of Will's upper thigh. Using his finger he prompts Will to lift his leg and then Sonny runs his hand over Will's leg bending it around his back. Sonny looks at Will, "wrap your arms around my neck and hold me" Sonny instructs. Will complies. Sonny places his hands on Will's ass and lift him off the floor and Will instinctively wraps his other leg around Sonny's back, leaning into Sonny for even more for support. Sonny moves Will so that his back is resting against the wall of the shower. With Will supporting himself by Sonny's shoulders and his legs around his back, and now his back against the wall he can feel Sonny reach under him and move his cock to his hole. Sonny slowly pushes the head inside and Will lowers himself down on Sonny's cock. When he feels Sonny fully inside him Will pulls his head back and kisses Sonny with unhindered passion, as the two work in unison while Sonny makes love to him. Extending his arms Sonny put his forearms under Will's armpits and places his fingers from both hands into the carved out soap dish that is behind Will's back for additional support. Will now using Sonny's arms as partial support start to rise up as Sonny pulls out and then slides down as Sonny thrust. Will arches his back a bit to push his hip out so he can use Sonny's abs as a source of friction for his erection to rub against. They hold this position longer than both thought they could. Sonny start to feel the sensation of climax rising in him. Will looks into Sonny's eyes and Sonny can see he is about to release. Sonny leans in and kisses Will as he hands and arm wrap around Will and quickly Sonny hands slide down Will's back and and under his ass. Sonny feels it coming and he thrust as he lifts and lowers Will down on his cock. Sonny suddenly feels Will's cum on his chest and even some on his neck as Will releases. Sonny inside of Will feel his time is about to come. Will places his hands behind Sonny's head and pull him harder against his lips. Sonny kiss intensifies, he lips and tongues are jockying for the best position when suddenly the surge of pleasure over comes Sonny. He can't and won't release Will hoping to maintain this sensation for as long as he can. When the rush of pleasure starts to subside Sonny can feel some of his cum running down his cock while it is still inside of Will. He lifts Will's ass up once more until he is completely out.

Will once again wraps his arms around Sonny's neck for support as he lowers his legs back onto the shower floor. They both embrace each other and kiss as the water is once again running down on them. They part from each others lips. Will looks at Sonny. "I don't ever want to make love it you unless we can look at each other while we do it." "That was not only a physical orgasm it was a mental one too." I need to see your face I need to watch you as you climax to see the pleasure that fills your eyes and face." Will says. "Will I never want to have sex with just your body, I want to have sex with the whole you." "The body, the mind and the soul." "A big part of my pleasure is your pleasure." "Without that I may as well masturbate." Sonny say. As he kisses Will again with pleasure and a need to share his feelings with him.

They wash again and then leave the shower to get dressed. As Will is walking to the kitchen to draw a cup of coffee that has surely percolated in their absence. The phone rings. Will look at the caller id and sees it is Marlena. "Hey grandma, how are you?" Will asks. "Hello honey I am fine but I have some thing to tell you or spring on you or inconvenience you with. She says. "Oh boy this sounds like a whopper, don't say anything until I grab my coffee and sit down. Will pours the cup as Sonny comes out of the bedroom. "Grandma has something to tell us so brace yourself, I am putting you on speakerphone so Sonny can hear it too." Will says.

"Hello Marlena," Sonny says. "Hello sweetie, and this is not as dire as William is making it sound" she tells him. "Okay fire away," Sonny says. "Well since the baby arrive sooner than expected we never got to give you a baby shower so we are having one today at the pub. Caroline is letting us use the apartment upstairs and she will provide the food." "So it is at 1:00 you both have to be there, and I won't take no for an answer." Will looks at Sonny who says, "I can't imagine what more you could give us that we don't already have." "Yes well you're a male so you have no idea, plus you have never had a child so there is a lot more to do." "So are you both on board?" Will looks at Sonny who shrugs his shoulder to indicate sure. "We will be there" Will says. "Excellent now, no offense to you Sonny but I need to speak to Will in private for just a moment" Marlena says. "Not a problem I have some things to do around here anyway, I will see you at the shower and I love you, I love you too Sonny." She says back. Will picks up the phone, "So we are off speaker phone what's up." "Well I felt it was necessary to invite Adrianne and your aunt Maggie, and I know how you feel about it and I share that sentiment but one is your aunt and the other Sonny's mother, so I just wanted to warn you that they will be there." She says. "That's fine grandma, it will alright." "Perfect then no one's feeling are hurt and maybe we can patch things up a bit." Will let's out a laugh, Don't lay wagers on that outcome, but it was a nice thought." Will says. "I will see you at 1 at the pub." Will says. "See you there, I love you honey" She says. "And I love you too grandma." Bye bye". Sonny looks at Will, "Was that about my mom and your aunt Maggie?" Sonny asked. "Yup they will both be there and I will be on my best behavior." Will says taking a sip from his coffee. Sonny walks over leans down and kisses Will's cheek, "Thank you for that babe, I know that wasn't easy." Sonny says. "Sonny she is your mom and I am not going to cause a rift between you...I love you too much to do that." Will assures him.


	151. Chapter 151

"Okay, well thank you very much I really appreciate all your help." "I will let you know when it is all said and done." ..."Really thanks again this means a lot." Okay bye. Will says. "Who was that?" Sonny asked. Will stalling for time to come up with an answer, he pretends he doesn't hear Sonny. "Will who was that on the phone?" Sonny asks again. "Oh it was Cameron, he just called to tell me that William is doing great, he has gain a bit of weight, so that's great, we may have him home sooner than we thought" Will said. Trying to keep Sonny off the phone call changes the subject quickly..."So you ready for this shower, have you ever seen one...I mean I have seen them thrown for my mother but all the ooooh and aaahhhh crap, I just don't have that in me." Will says. "Well truth be told, Sonny says, this shower is probably more for them than for us." Sonny say. "They just want to shop for baby things." Sonny adds.

Will, now in the clear about the phone call continues to stay away from it. "Okay, Will says, now we need to address this baby issue?" "What issue. Sonny asks. "Well I get 13 weeks off from work for the baby, but I suspect I will just work from home, but once I go back to work full time we are going to need help, so we need to start looking into nanny's for William." Will says. "And I don't mind saying that it scares me." "I don't want William having part time parents, or he becomes more attached to her than us." Will says. "Yeah I was thinking about that" Sonny says, "You hear of so many horror stories." Sonny says, I'll check into it with my parents and Uncle Vic, God knows he has his hands in everything." Will laughs okay.

"Oh one last thing, Will says, William's last name is going to Kiriakis-Horton if that is okay with you?" Will says. Sonny looks at him and smiles. "It's a mouthful but I like it, thank you for doing that," Sonny says, We aren't even married yet, something we need to address soon, one because I love you and I want to be bound to you for life, and two for legal reason to protect William and me from being separated should God forbid something happened." Sonny says. "Will I am serious about this, I don't want any court or Gabi or Rafe ever getting in the way of me and William, legally." Will looks at him and walks over and gives him a hug. "Thank you for saying that, it puts me at ease knowing you will always be there for him." Will says. "Of course I will, I've already fallen love with the little guy." Sonny says. Will gives Sonny a quick kiss on the lips.

Well shall we head out and get this over with?" Will ask. "Wait let me get my fake smile face from the closet, I have a feeling i am going to need it for this." Sonny says. "Yeah well grab my oooohh, aaahhh face while your in there." Will counters. "Let's go, the sooner we get there the faster we can get out of there." Will says as they head out the door.

As they walk through the square taking there time because they are very early, Sonny broaches the subject of Gabi. "So have you given any more thought to the Gabi situation?" he asks. Will leads them over to bench to sit down before he answers. "Well I have, and I know where you stand on it and I have thought about that and I made a decision." Will says. " "I will allow Gabi to see the baby in the hospital but only through the glass she can not hold the him." "I know that sounds cruel but honestly Sonny I don't trust her at all anymore, no matter what Rafe or she may say." "Now as for when she gets out, she will only get to see William if one of us is present and she is never to leave our sight, no matter what she say, if she has to go somewhere and wants to take the baby with her, say into a store or to a bathroom to change a diaper she is not to be allowed." "Sonny I am steadfast on that rule." "Even if Rafe wants to take him he is to stay away from Gabi, if he violates that rule then he has forfeited his time with our son." Will says.

"So now what is your take on my plan?" Will asks. "Well to be honest Will I am shocked that you are willing to offer that much to her." "I, like you, don't want her even touching William without us being in her present, I don't trust her either." "My concern is Rafe, he is the wild card here, he loves his sister and she could plead and manipulate him into bringing William to her, thinking it is just a little thing." "And I don't know how we could stop that from happening." Sonny says. "I am afraid of that too, do you think your dad could, I don't know, draw up papers stating that if Rafe does do that that we have some recourse?" "I'll tell you right now if he does then that is the end of Rafe's contact with William." Will says. "Well Sonny says, maybe you should really stress that to him and it might scare him into not violating it, but I will talk to my dad about what we can do legally." Will looks at his watch. "Oh boy it's show time. Better put on your fake smile face and I will practice my oooohs and aaaaahs as we walk over in the Lounge of Ladies." Will says. Sonny grabs Will's hand looks at him, "Well let's go."

As they approach the pub Will sees T and Chad talking on the couch in the square, Will tells Sonny to head in he has to do something for a moment. Sonny looks puzzled but agrees. Will walks over to Chad and T. "So you guys all set, you have your clothes and the schedule." Will ask. "We're covered Will." T says. "But Will how are you going to keep him in the dark about this." T says. "Yeah, Chad says, "once we are on our way, even before that, he is going to know somethings up." "Well we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it." Will say. "Well I have to get in there and make happy, I will see you guys in," Will looks down at his watch, "4 hours." "Don't be late guys please?" "No worries bro we got you covered, see you in 5 hours" T says. "No I thought he said 6 hours." Chad follows up. "Oh funny guys, you need to take your show on the road." "In fact why don't we leave you there and Sonny and I can come home alone." Will says. "Hey did you forget I am a DiMera, one call and we are homeward bound." Chad says. "I don't have time for this, 4 hour see you there gotta go." "And thanks a lot both of you, it means a lot." "Can I just say he is a lot calmer than I thought he would be" T says. "Well the day is still young, he still has time to do a Will Horton meltdown." Chad says with a laugh." Nah, Chad says, he'll be fine trust me, his mind is so focus in making this happen nothing can or will stop it." I'm actually jealous of him, happy but still a bit jealous" Chad says.


	152. Chapter 152

"Well thank you all so much for the gifts, I thought we had covered all over bases but I couldn't have been more wrong." Will says. "I mean I never even heard of a snotsucker." Will says trying to keep from throwing up right there." "I second Will's feeling, Sonny says, I have a feeling we are not going to need a thing when William comes home, though those first few diapers changes might be a killer." Sonny says and all the ladies laugh. "Well I hate to be rude after all you have done for us but we have to go or we're going to late" Will says. Sonny turns to him and under his breath says "late for what?" Will pretends that he doesn't hear him and walks over to Abby. "So you okay here?" Will asks. "Yes, for the 50th time, just go I will handle all of this, and get everything to your apartment." She says. "Now go get this done and get your son home, go." She says pushing Will away. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek, "thank you so much for this and for understanding." Will says as he turns to Sonny and grabs his hand and pull him out the door. "Bye everyone and thanks again" Will says. "God Will you would think there was a fire or something" Sonny says. "Yeah or something" Will says. As they leave the pub and head toward the parking lot there is a limo parked in the lot and the driver is standing next to the back door. "Who the hell needs a limo to go to the pub" Sonny says, that's a bit of overkill don't you think." Yup is sure is" Will says as they approach the car and the driver opens the door. Will guides Sonny towards the car. "What the heck Will" Sonny says."Get in" Will says as he put his hand on Sonny's back and pushes him into the car.

"What the frig do we need a limo for? Sonny says as he starts to sit up after being shoved into the car. "You'll see it is a surprise." Will says as the car starts to move. "What's going on Will, cough it up" Sonny says to him. "Look just go with me on this okay, it is just a surprise." Will says. "Okay but we better not be going to some male strip club," Sonny says. Will looks at him, "What? Where the hell did that guess come from, when have I ever indicated or even hint that I wanted to go to a strip club?" Will asks. "Well you like watching me strip so I thought maybe you would like a new show." Sonny says. Will looks at him and gives him a kiss on the lips. "You're the only show I need to watch, no one has anything as hot as you" Will says. The car slows down and gently comes to a stop. "Wow that was a short ride" Sonny says as the limo door opens. Sonny suddenly hears a very loud noise as soon as the door opens. Will climbs out first and then puts his hand in to help Sonny out. Sonny climbs out and immediately his eyes fall on a stark white jet, engines running, on a tarmac. "Will what's going on here?" Sonny asks with a hint of concern. Will grabs Sonny's hand and pulls him toward the jet stairs. "Come on trust me Sonny, please?" Will asks. Sonny goes with the flow. They climb the stairs and enter the jet. Turning to the right they walk down a very short passage and enter the cabin of the plane. Sonny is shocked to see Chad and T sitting there drinking champagne. "Okay what's going on guys." Sonny asks. T looks at Sonny and says, "talk to your boyfriend there it was all his idea." Sonny turning to Will, "spill it, boyfriend." Sonny demands with a smile. Will using the time at the shower, since he was bored out of mind, came up with a plausible explanation for these event to be taking place.

Will leads Sonny to one of the seats and then sits in the seat opposite it. He begins his fairy tale. "Well Sonny in a few days we aren't going to have any time to ourselves for quite a while, we won't be able to go out or stay in bed late anymore, so I thought we should have one last hoorah, sort of." "So I called you know who and asked if he could arrange something for us, and well this is what he came up with." Will says. "What a plane ride that is our last hoorah" Sonny asked. "No you boob, he is sending us to New York for a night on the town, and he is taking care of everything, he even booked us rooms at The James." "He has tickets for us to see a show tonight, but he didn't say what the show was, and dinner at the best restaurant in town." The flight attendant comes into the cabin to announce that they are ready for take off and to fasten their seat belts They all turn forward an fasten as directed. The planes starts rolling down the runway picking up speed and then lifts off the tarmac. Sonny can see Will turning a bit green. He reaches out and takes his hand to try to calm him. "Just relax babe, take deep breaths." Sonny wanting to get Will's mind off the flight tries to distract him. "Okay, I am all good with that...but what the hell are these two Bozo's doing on our night out," Sonny turns to them and says, "no offense to the Bozo's." Sonny says. Chad and T both give him that, you asshole smile. Will relaxes a bit and actually laughs. Sonny feeling better now that Will has calmed down a bit continues on, "let me guess, they fell on the ground stamping their feet and holding their breath until you agreed to take them." Sonny says. Will is now fully distracted and into the joke. "Worst they said if I didn't let them come they would call William, Junior, I caved, I am not having William called Junior not for love nor money." "If we are going call him by something other than William it will be Bill or Billy, or even Jackson..but not Junior, not happening." "So as you can see I had no choice" Will says. "Oh most definitely, you were wise to cave in." Sonny says. "These two buttheads could have traumatize our poor child." Sonny adds.

"Hey, hey...I am that little guy's godfather, no one messes with him." Chad says. "Hey, yeah guys what's up with that...you let this douche be the godfather" T says pointing at Chad. "Well it came down to height T" Will says, "see if William climbs a tree and we need to get him down, and since I am afraid of heights, we would need someone taller to get William down so Chad was the logical choice." Will says. "You're lucky Chad if it came down to intelligence you would have been toast." T says. Chad, Will and Sonny all laugh. "T you're still going to be an uncle" Chad says. "You can be the shining example of how not to grow up."Chad says laughing. "Hey I resemble that remark" T says.

The plane has leveled off and the flight attendant comes back. "You are free to move about the cabin if you like." "I realize this is a short trip but if any of you should be tired there is a bedroom in the back for you to rest on, and other than that is there anything I can't get you, drinks something to eat." She offers. Naturally, T takes full advantage of the offer and places and order like he is in a restaurant. She graciously takes the order and leaves the cabin. They all turn to look at T. "What? I'm hungry, she asked I told, what's wrong with that." T says. Will smiles. "Only you T, only you." he says.


	153. Chapter 153

The flight was smooth, almost no turbulence. Will had had a few drinks, but he wasn't drunk just relaxed enough to be able to enjoy the time they spent in the air. They landed on a private runway that was not to far from the city. You could actually see the skyscrapers from the tarmac. They all disembarked except Will, who remains behind asking to speak to the pilot for a moment. The flight attendant walks to the cockpit to ask the captain to come back to the cabin. The pilot comes out. "Hello Mr. Horton I am Captain Maura, how may I help you?" he asked. "Hello captain, first thank you for the flight, I am not a flier but this was a great flight." Will says. "You're welcome but we got lucky, clear sky's the whole way" the captain responded. "Well I'll thank the weather gods later then, but for now I just wanted to verified that we're scheduled to leave tomorrow at noon." "That is correct should you need to change those plans please let us know as soon as possible, we will need to file a new flight plan." "Here is my card should that become necessary" the pilot says as he retrieve a card from the inside breast park of his blazer. Will takes the card thanks the pilot and flight attendant again and then leaves. Will descents the stairs. At the last step Sonny is standing there to take his hand. And they walk towards the second limo they have ridden in today. "Come on guys, let's get this show on the road" Chad yelled from inside the limo. Sonny looks at Will and smiles, "this is going to be a great night" Sonny says. Will smiles back, but he is hoping that Sonny feels that way in about an hour and a half. They enter the limo and it pulls out of the private airport.

They arrive at the hotel and walk up to the front desk. "Hello, and welcome to the The James, and how may I help you today." the clerk asks. Will steps up, "yes I believe you have a reservation for Horton party of 4." Will says. "Oh yes of course, Mr. Horton, your rooms are ready for you now, let me just get the keys, one moment." the clerks say. "Here we are, this is for Mr. Horton and Mr. Kiriakis" the clerks says as he passes the key card to Will. And this is for Mr DiMera." "That's me" Chad says stepping up to the desk to retrieve it. "And the last key is for Mr," "That's me" T says stepping up to the desk and taking the key. "Well Mr Horton and Mr Kiriakis will be on the 17th floor and you two gentleman will be on the 14th floor." the clerk says. "Is there any luggage to be taken to your rooms?" the clerk asked. "No thank you,that won't be necessary" Will says. "Well gentlemen please enjoy your stay here at the James." the clerk offers as the 4 turn to walk toward the elevator. Once inside the elevator and the buttons push for the appropriated floors, the doors close. Sonny taps T on the arm, "Hey T did you hear that, he called you a gentleman, bet that was the first time that's happen, and it will probably be the last I'm betting." Sonny says then laughs. "Hey, what, you saying I ain't got no class, I'll have you know I pick my nose with my pinkie finger just like all the rich folks do" T replies. "I can attest to that" Chad says. "But T do you have to wipe your boogers on a stranger?" Chad adds. "Would you rather I eat them like you." T say. Will shakes his head, "you guys are going to get us kicked out of somewhere tonight I can tell" Will says carrying on with the ruse.

The elevator stops are the 14th floor. "This is us T, Chad says, let's go," as they step off the elevator Chad stops and turns around. "We'll see you guys, say in an hour in the lobby" Chad says looking right at Will, Will gives the slightest of nods. "Sounds good, see you then" Will says, as the doors close. The elevator resumes it's upward motion. "So, Will says, you all excited for our last big night out" Will asks. "Will just being with you is exciting enough for me, I don't need anything fancy to make it better" Sonny says. Will turns to face him, he wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and pulls him toward his body, and kisses him on the lips, "I love you so much Sonny." Will says as the doors open. They both lose track of where they are and what they are suppose to do, lost in each other's gaze. Suddenly Will hears the doors closing and snaps back to the present, and sticks his arm out to keep the door from closing. "Don't look at me like the Sonny Kiriakis, it is distracting, I forget where I am and what I am doing." Will says as he takes Sonny's hand and leads him out of the elevator. Sonny smiles and laughs. "Well there is nothing I can do about it when you say things like that to me." Sonny says.

They arrive at the door to their room, Sonny has his hands on Will's waist semi tickling him. "Stop I can't get the card in the slot with you doing that."Will protest mildly. "Well let's hope you don't have that problem later on tonight," Sonny says as he let's one of his hands slide down the front of Will's pants. Will grabs Sonny wrist and slowly pull Sonny's hand away. "Sonny, big brother" Will says looking down one end of the hall where there is a camera placed and then the other end where another is situated. "Oh please I am sure they have seen a lot more than a guy playing with his boyfriend." Sonny says. "Yeah well I don't to end up on one of those internet sites like, Caught Doing It." Will says. "You're no fun" Sonny says slapping Will's ass. Now focusing, Will slips the card in the slot and opens the door. They step in and walk down a short hall to the main room, both are immediately struck by the opulence of it. "Oh my God Will, will you look at this place, we could probably fit 3 of our apartments in here." Sonny says. "I'm guessing 4" Will says with a laugh. The two walk further into the room looking at everything but afraid to touch any of it for fear of breaking something. It is mostly Roman decor. "Pillars, and an actual fountain in the far corner of the main room, bust of some Roman leaders grace the free standing column pedestals that dot the room in various places. "Holy crap Will, you could walk into this fireplace, I really mean walk in it." Sonny says in disbelief. As they wander independently through the room they both arrive at a set of double doors at the same time. "I'm almost afraid to open them" Will says. "You take one door and I'll take the other and we'll open them on three" Sonny says. "Ready, one, two, three" Sonny counts and the doors fly open. They both stand in the doorway and just stare. They scan the room before they even move. "Okay," Sonny says, "can I just say I have never seen a bed that big in my entire life, you could sleep your entire family and my entire family on that and still have room for second cousins." Sonny says. Will looks at him, "gross sleeping with our families, you're a sick man Kiriakis, a very sick man." Will says laughing. "But you still love me, right" Sonny says with a huge smile on his face. "You bet that gorgeous ass of yours I do." As they stand there admiring the room they hear a knock at the door. "Oh crap," Sonny says, "they just discovered they gave us the wrong room, good thing we didn't disturb anything" Sonny says with a laugh. Will shoves him, laughing. "I'll get it." he says. Will walks back towards the door. "Hey maybe you should tie a string to my ankle in case I get lost trying to find my way back to you" Will says laughing out loud. He gets to the door and looks through the peep hole then opens the it. "Hello sir, as was requested here is your wardrobe for your stay here," the porter says as he wheels in the rack with clothes hanging on it. "Should you discover anything missing please contact the front desk and we will be sure to get it to you." the porter says. "Thank you very much, I am sure everything will be perfect" Will says as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a tip. "No sir, the gratuities have been taken care of already, you will not need to tip anyone while you are here." "Again if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to call us." "Thank you again, very much" Will says. The porter turns and leaves.

Sonny comes out of the bedroom. "Who was"...he stops in his tracks. "What the heck is this? Sonny asked. "They are our clothes to wear while we are here." Will says. "What, all this?" Sonny says as he walks over. "Holy shit these are tuxedos, Will." "Yeah I know, but we are going to some very fancy places tonight and we have to look the part don't we?" "We can't looks like some Salemites slobs." he adds. "Now enough of this chatter we have to shower and get ready, so let's go." Will says. "Well I checked out the bathroom and there is enough room in the shower to do an entire broadway show in there, and I'm not kidding" Sonny says. "Yeah well let's go put on the Sonny and Will show for now" Will says as he smacks Sonny ass.


	154. Chapter 154

Sonny and Will are all dressed up in their tuxedos, and are heading down to meet T and Chad in the lobby. They are running just a bit late because the Will and Sonny show in the shower had a few encores. They hear the ding of the elevator as it comes to a stop at the lobby. The doors open and Will and Sonny exit. Will is looking around the lobby for Chad and T but can't see them. He checks his watch and it is almost exactly one hour from when he last talked to Chad, "I knew I should have called them to make sure they were on time" Will says. "Relax babe there just a little late" Sonny says. "Oh we're not the ones late, comes a voice from behind them, it's you two who are late" Chad says. Sonny and Will turn around. "What you guys got tuxes too?" Sonny asked. "Oh yeah we are going the whole nine yards tonight" T says. Will's heart starts to return to it's normal rhythm. "Okay, so we're all set right? Will say looking at Chad. "All set but the clock is ticking so let's get a move on." Chad says pushing Will and Sonny towards the door. "The clocks ticking, what's that mean, are we on some sort of schedule? Sonny says. "It's not going to be much of a wild night if we have to adhere to a times table" Sonny says. "Well just for the beginning of the night...because we have that show to go to" Will says trying to cover for the misspeak. "What show are we seeing anyway? Sonny asked. "Well you know who said it would be a surprise, so let's go.

The four of them exited the hotel and walk right to the waiting limo parked in front with the door open. They all climb in. Will being the last so he can ask the driver if they have time. "We'll be fine sir, but we must leave now." the driver tells him. Will jumps in the car and the door is closed. Moments later they are on the move again. "Will did you ask the driver what show it was we are seeing? Sonny asked. "Ah yeah..but he said it was a secret so I guess we'll find out when we get there" he replies. T is looking in every nook and cranny of the limo to see what he can find. He finds the bar is actually part of the back of front passengers seat. "Now we're talking" T says. Chad discreetly kicks him in the foot. "Maybe we should wait until after the show, T, or maybe we can get drinks inside, T. Chad says emphasizing the T. T suddenly catches on and slides back to his seat. Will is holding Sonny hand as they ride along. "God Will your hand is sweating, are you okay...do you have a fever or something? Sonny asked. "Oh, no, sorry" Will says as rubs his palm on his pants. "You okay babe, you seem nervous" Sonny asked. "No...no I'm fine...just don't want to be late for show, I don't think they will seat you once the show starts, and I'd hate to miss the first act or something." Will says. They drive for about 10 more minutes, when the limo starts to slow down and pulls over to the side of the road. "Gentlemen we are here, if you will just give me a moment to open your door you can be on your way." the driver tells them. "Thank you" Will replies. A few seconds later the door is opened, Will looks at Chad and T and they climb out. Sonny moves to climb out but Will stops him. "Sonny can I speak to you for one minute before we get out" Will says as the limo door closes again.

"Sure babe, what's wrong, you haven't been yourself this whole time, you can tell me" Sonny says. "Sonny nothing is wrong at least not yets and hopefully there won't be anything wrong once we talk for minute" Will says with hope in his voice. "Will your sweating like crazy, what's wrong?" Sonny asked. "Sonny, you know how much I love you right?" Will asks. "Of course I know that Will, I don't doubt that for a second" Sonny says as reassurance. Will continues, "Well in a day or two we are going to be taking on the role of being dads, and all tht entails" Will says."I know this Will and I am looking forward to this more than you know." Sonny says. "Okay keeping that in mind" Will says. I don't want our child to come home to boyfriends, I want William to come home to a real home, with two equal dads." Not a dad and his boyfriend, so I guess what I am trying to say, and doing it so badly here, but what I am trying to say is I want to married you." Will says. "And I want to marry you too Will." Sonny says. Will's next words catch in his throat."Well then will you married me, tonight, right now here at this church and not at a broadway show?" "What? What are you saying Will?" Sonny asked. "I am saying that this has all been a surprise that I am hoping upon hope that you will be happy about. "But I have arranged for us to get married in this church, tonight, like in about 10 minutes" Will says.

Sonny sits stunned by this sudden act. Will looks at him starts to feel ill. Suddenly Sonny throws his arms around Will shoulders and pulls him in to kiss him with pure joy on his lips. They kiss for a few moments and then Will pulls back. "Can I take that as a yes, then?" Will asks. "Oh my God yes, let's do this" Sonny says. "God Will I love you so much right now, for doing this and for making this family a real family, and for letting me be a dad to William" Sonny says as tear start to roll down his cheeks. Will holds Sonny face between his hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs. They just stare into each other's eyes. Both having tears in their eyes now. Their intensity is disturbed by a knock on the car window. "Oh jeepers" Will says. "Let's go make this official." Will says taking Sonny's hand in his and opens the car door. "Come on guys, we don't want to keep the priest waiting." Chad says. Sonny and Will practically leap out of the car and sort of jog to the church doors. T and Chad beat them there and open the double doors for them. Will and Sonny walk in hand and hand. They arrive at the second set of doors that lead into the main floor of the church. Sonny looks at Will, "are you ready babe?" Will asks. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Sonny says. T and Chad open the second set of double doors, and Will and Sonny start to walk down the aisle. "Hold up you guys" Chad says. "We go first, you follow us." T and Chad walk down the aisle and Will and Sonny follow. When T and Chad arrive at the alter each step on opposite sides T on Will side and Chad on Sonny's side. Will turns his head to look towards the altar and Uncle Eric is smiling at him. Will smiles back and the tears start to flow again. When Sonny see it is Will's uncle at the altar a huge smile forms on his face.

Hello gentlemen, do you both come here of your own free will? Eric says. And all five just smile and Will and Sonny say in unison, "Oh yeah."

Eric goes through the formalities. Then comes the time of the vows. "Do you two want to say something or do you want me to do the traditional service." Eric asks. Will looks at Sonny then turns to Eric. "I would like to say something myself" Will says. "Well it's all yours Will. Will looks at Eric, smiles, and then turns back to Sonny. "Sonny, it took us awhile to get where we are, we had some very rocky roads along the way, but we never stopped loving each other." "You have become my everything to me, my best friend, my shoulder to lean on and cry on, my partner in life, my heart, and now you are taking on a role that you never thought you would, by being a dad." "You accepted me before I even accepted myself." "You never judged me, and you always supported me and without you I can't imagine what my life would be like, and as of today I will never have to, and for that I thank you and promise to love you for the rest of my life." Eric looks at Sonny. "Sonny is there something you would like to say?" Sonny smiles, "Who can follow that, but I will try." Sonny stares right into Will's eyes. "Will all the things you said I am to you, you are to me, but Will you have given me a gift that is so precious to me I can't express to you what it means." "You have given me a son that I can love, and cherish." "You are sharing with me a part of you that is beyond special, you are allowing me, with you, to nurture this new life, you have given me someone besides yourself that I can share my heart with." "I never thought my heart had this much love to give but you have expanded my capacity and filled me with a new love." " I truly believe Will that this is what our life was meant to be." We have been tested and we have always come out stronger." "You are my one and only soulmate, and I will love you this much and even more for the rest of my life."

Now if I may have the rings. T reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box, Chad reaches into his pocket and pulls out a matching box. Sonny turns to Chad and Will turns to T. T and Chad open the boxes. Covering the rings is a strip of ribbon that says read the rings. Will and Sonny take the rings from the boxes and turn back towards each other. They each look inside the bands and see and inscription that reads. "Perfect's the word". They look up at each other and just smile. Eric blesses the rings and then continues with the formalities. Coming to the end of the service, to the words Sonny and Will want to hear to make this perfect. "By the power vested in my by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your husband." Both wanting more than they know is proper, give each other a kiss that tells them, we will do this right when we get back to the hotel. They back away from each other to keep things above board. Will steps towards Eric. "Uncle Eric I don't know how you knew about this but I can guess, but whatever the case, thank you so much for doing this for me, in a way I get to share this moment with my family through you." Will says. "I am just so happy that I could do this Will." Will and Sonny exchange hugs with T and Chad and Sonny give Eric a hug and thanks him for making this special for Will.

Will and Sonny hold hands and start to walk up the aisle. Will turns around one more time to thank his uncle and then continues on. When they get to the car Chad, loudly and energetically says, "Now let's get this party started." Will looks at Sonny, and Sonny nods. Will looks at T and Chad."Guys, first thank you for standing up for us..it meant a lot to have our friends there with us." Will says. "You two have been great friends to us both." "It was tough at first for you T, and I understand that but when it came down to it you were there for me and for Sonny, and that means so much to me." "Chad you took everything in stride, there was never even a hiccup in our relationship when it all came out, and from the start I was Will and I never became anyone else but Will to you, you were happy for us from the very beginning, and then in these pass few weeks you have gone beyond what any friend should ever have had to do for another." "Chad we owe you for getting our son back to us safely and that is a debt neither of us can ever repay you for." Will says, then embraces Chad tightly. "Speaking into Chad's ear, "I love you Chad, and you are going to be and awesome uncle." Chad starts to tear up a bit. In order to avoid being caught crying Chad finally pulls back from Will. "Okay enough of this mushy crap let's go. "Guys, Will says, the rest of the night belongs to you two." "Sonny and I have our own celebrating to do." "Once the car drops us off at the hotel it is yours for the night." "I understand some arrangements have been made to keep you entertained, so enjoy." Will says. They all climb into the car and head off.


	155. Chapter 155

The ride back to the James was basically your congratulatory conversation, how happy Chad and T were for them, and how they hope that they get to find someone that loves them as much as they love each other. When they arrived at the hotel all four get out. Will and Sonny expressed their heartfelt thanks to both of them for standing up them, and how much it meant to have friends as great as they are. They all hugged and each felt a bit teary over how much they do care about each other and how happy they were that they could all share this together.

When their emotions were more in control Will told T and Chad to have a great time tonight, to be careful and that they would see them in the morning for breakfast at 8:00. Will informed them their plane left at noon and that they could not be late. Each assured Will that they would keep an eye on each other and that they would be sure to make sure that each was where they were suppose to be on time. Chad and T again offered their congratulations said their goodbyes and climbed back into the limo and take off.

Sonny and Will stood there for a moment holding hands and watching the limo drive away. When they see the tail lights turn down a side and out of view they they turned to each other. Both had a few tears on their cheeks and simultaneously they lifted their hands to wipe the tears off each others cheeks. "Well shall we go to our room Mr..oh jeepers, what are we now?' Sonny said. Will smiled at him, we, will Mr. Kiriakis and Mr. Horton if that is okay with you, but William will be William Jackson Kiriakis-Horton, if that is okay? Will says concerned about the reaction since he made this decision without consulting with Sonny. Sonny look at him and says, "What's that phrase, Perfect's the word." Will gives Sonny one of his dazzling smiles, then brings his hand up behind Sonny's neck and pulls in him for a mildly passionate kiss. Though both would like to hold it but they know they can't being outside. "Well shall we head in" Will says. "Yes we shall."Sonny says. Neither is in the throes of wanting to tear at each other's clothes to get at the other, both are truly content.

They arrive back at the room and casually enter. Will turns to Sonny. "Babe if it is okay with you I need to take a shower, I was sweating so bad I must stink." Will explains. Sonny looks at him gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "On your worst day your scent would still attract me like no one else." Sonny says. Will laughs a bit, "That's nice to say but we both know that's not true" Will says as he unfastens his bow tie and takes off his tux jacket and walks into the main room. Sonny a bit hurt that Will didn't accept that as a fact turns to him. "Will you may not believe that but it is true for me" Sonny says genuinely. "There is nothing about you that could turn me away, and I mean that." Sonny says.

Will is caught off guard at this proclamation by Sonny. He turns around and looks him in the eyes. Tears start to form in Will's eyes. He he drops his jacket and bow tie on the floor and walks back to Sonny and wraps his arms around him. They don't kiss they just hold each other. Will is overcome by what he feels for Sonny at this moment. Will tries successfully, though through tears, to get the words out to tell Sonny what he feels. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that someone could love me as much as you do." Now the tears are flowing down Will's cheeks. "Well I do Will so you better learn to because it's true" Sonny says as he tightens his embrace. Will finally releases Sonny and wipes his eyes with his fingers. "Sonny you have made everything wrong with my life, right for me." "I pray that I can do the same for you." Will says. "Will you do already," Sonny says as his hand caresses Will face, "you have shown me a love that I never thought I would find." "You have given me a chance to be a father to a beautiful baby boy, and just being with you brings me to life, so you have given me everything and made me truly complete." This time Will putting his hand back on Sonny's neck leans his forehead over to Sonny's. They stand there forehead to forehead both just looking down. "I love you Sonny" Will says. "I love you too Will." They stand that way for a few moments just taking in what they truly and deeply mean to each other. Sonny sees a tear drop off of Will's cheek onto the carpet. And he understands it is a tear of joy and happiness and relief too.

Will regaining his composure and trying to bring them back to a happy place, says, "Well I may not offend you but I am offending myself so give me a few minutes to shower up and maybe we can get some dinner." "Sounds good." Sonny says.

Will picks up the clothes he dropped on the floor and takes his remaining clothes off in the main room and hangs them back up on the rack they were rolled in on. Once naked, Will simply turns to Sonny, without any sexual intent or vibe being given off, tells him that he will only be a few minutes. Sonny just looks at him and says,"okay". Sonny then watches Will walk through the main room towards the bedroom to the shower. Sonny finds the whole nonchalance of this simple act extremely sexy, and watching Will's naked body move as he walks to the bedroom arouses him in a new way.

Just as Sonny hears the shower turn on there is a knock on the door. Like Will he checks the peephole and opens the door to a porter who is bringing them fresh strawberries and a fondue sort of container that has melted chocolate in it. "Sir this has been ordered for you if you will allow me to bring it in?" the porter asked. "Oh, yes of course, yes thank you" Sonny says as he opens the door completely and steps aside. The porter rolls the cart into the room and enters the main room and turns towards the bedroom. Sonny quickly releases the door to run after him. "What are you doing?" Sonny asked as the porter entered the bedroom and rolled the cart to the chest placed at the foot of the bed. "I am sorry sir," the porter says as he lifts the tray containing the items and places them on the chest, " I assumed that you would want this in here, this is your honeymoon correct?" "Yes it is ...I am sorry for being so abrupt, I just didn't know what you were doing." Sonny says to apologize. The porter turns the cart around and makes his way back to the door. Sonny follows, apologizing and thanking him. "It is quite alright sir, please enjoy your stay" the porter says as he leaves and the door closes behind him.

Will enters the bathroom and turns the shower on. He waits a moment or two and then checks the water temperature. He makes the needed adjustments and then steps in. Once he steps under the flow and is immersed in the almost to hot water falling down on him, everything catches up with him. This emotional roller coaster he has been on over these last few months seems to be finally over. He has his son, he is now married to the man he loves more than life itself. He has everything he needs, now he can let go, now he can begin to live again, to be happy. He let's it all out, he puts his hands out in front of himself and places his palms on the tiles wall of the shower to brace himself. His head is hanging down and the water is focused on the back of his neck, then he let his tears fall unhindered by embarrassment or a need to have to control their intensity. He even allows himself a chance to let his crying be audible because the shower will cover the noise of his sobs.

When he feels he has let out what he needs to, he begins to shower to get clean. As he rinses off and before he turns off the water he actually says a prayer of thanks. Thanking the powers that be for giving this to him, for giving him a new life, a happy life, that he can now share with the two most important people in the world to him, his son and his husband. When he finishes his prayer he turns off the water and steps out onto the plush bath mat. He grabs a towel off a rack that actually warms them for you when the shower turns on, and towels dry. When he finishes toweling himself off he wraps the towel around his waist and opens the bathroom door. He turns off the lights and steps into the bedroom. He struck speechless.

Will is standing there in awe at the site. He sees the naked form of Sonny with his olive colored skin stretched out on shark white sheets. He is laying on his stomach with his torso turned slightly towards Will and his leg bent just enough to lift his hips up to expose a shaded area not letting any light in to reveal its hidden treasure. He has one arm curled up, with is head resting on it and the other arm is draped down his side with his wrist resting on his hip bone and his fingers just touching his upper thigh. Will can't move, doesn't want to move, he want to just gaze at this beautiful body, if he had a camera he would take a picture to carry with him at all times, but he knows no picture could do justice to what he is seeing live in front of him. "They sent us some strawberries and melted chocolate" Sonny tells him. Will still unable and really not wanting to speak and break the moment for himself remains silent. Sonny understands what Will is feeling because he feels each time he gets to watch Will sleeping nude. He too doesn't want anything to disturb what he is seeing and feeling. Will slowly let's his eyes move from Sonny's toes along the sculpture of a body before him to Sonny's face and eyes. Finally willing to let this picture perfect moment go, Will speaks. "Tonight Sonny I don't really want anything other than you." "I don't want to think about strawberries or chocolate or anything other than you." Will unhitches his towel and let's to drop to the floor. He slowly makes his way over to this intoxicating beauty. When he gets to the bed Sonny hasn't moved an inch, and Will is grateful for that. Will remains standing so he can take in the full view of Sonny's naked form.

With the bed being so elevated he can touch Sonny without even bending over. Will places the tips of his finger on one of Sonny's ankles. Sonny feeling so aroused just from the situation, let's out a slight gasp. Will begins to run his fingertips up Sonny's fully stretch out leg. When his fingers arrive at the leg bent and resting on the other, Will moves his hand to the calf of that one. He starts to slide his hand over Sonny's calf slowly moving it to the back of the leg as he progresses. When he comes to the bend at Sonny's knee his hand slides over it on to the back of his thigh. Will can feel the firmness of the muscles under his hand. As Will moves slowly upwards he comes to the start of Sonny's well defined, firm ass. First Will just let's his finger run over this so arousing part of Sonny's body, up and down and back and forth. Then Will slips his fingers between Sonny's legs from behind. Sonny slowly pulls the bent knee up further so he is more exposed to Will's probing fingers. Will understand the invitation and accepts it by moistening his finger in his mouth and then running it around Sonny's hole. Sonny pulls his leg up even further and Will knows what Sonny wants but he can't give it to him yet. There is more to do. Will finally climbs onto the bed and wraps a hand around the ankle of the bent leg and unbends it and places it down straight on the bed but put is in a position so that he can kneel between both legs. Will scoots down a bit and again, only this time with both his hands, he runs them up Sonny's legs. Gently squeezing as he slides further up. When he comes to the underside of Sonny's baby smooth cheeks Will places a hand on each one and parts them. Leaning down Will place his tongue just at the top of the space between them and slowly licks his way down. Sonny now completely on his stomach lets out a moan, muffled into a pillow. Will reaches the spot and he can feel Sonny lifting his hips up begging for more and giving Will a chance to go deeper with his tongue. When Will is sated he release Sonny's cheeks and runs his hands firmly over them up to the small of back up. He leans down and applies gentle little kisses, licking occasionally up Sonny's spine. Will start to use his thumbs to sort of massage Sonny's back as he slides his hands up while his own body is become more horizontal to the point where his erection is close to resting in the gap between Sonny's firm cheeks. Sonny feels it and actual pushes his ass up against it and Will let his cock fall into the crack as he comes to a fully horizontal position now laying on Sonny's back. Will lays his head down on Sonny's back and runs his hands over Sonny's arms and then intertwines his finger into Sonny's fingers and they curl their finger around each other.

Sonny feels Will's warm breath on his back. He actually gets goosebumps at the sensation. Will then slowly slides off and lays down beside him on his side. Sonny turns his head to look at Will. He then leans over raising his hand, cup Will's jaw and kisses him, not with lust, or to start down the road to intercourse, but because he loves him. Will realizes it and pulls back a bit to speak. "I love you too." he says. Sonny smiles, then moves his body closer to Will's. He raises one leg to allow Will to put a leg between his legs so they could get closer. They just lay there looking at each others face, as Will runs his hand over the leg Sonny has resting on his hip. Neither speak for a long time. Sonny finally speaks softly, "Will can we please make love to each other, as husbands and partner for life?" Will smiles with desire but not lust."Yes" Will says as he starts to roll over on top of Sonny who falls back down on the bed on his back.

Will now laying on top feels Sonny open his legs as Will slips between them. Will feels how hot Sonny's erection is, pressed to his stomach. Looking down into Sonny eyes says, "Let's be slow and gently," he says, "I want to show you how much I love you with my body in a way my words could never express." Sonny watches Will's lips move as the words come out. He raises his head and just runs his tongue across the bottom lips and then take it between his lips and gently sucks on it. Now both fully engaged in what is about to happen, the kiss becomes intense. Sonny pulls back breathing heavily. "Will whatever your body wants to tell me I know already, but a husband always likes to be reminded how much you love him." With that Will leans his head down and kisses Sonny. "Let me remind you then." Will says. While smoldering in intensity their acts are never frenetic. They have been intimate so often they know what the other likes and what triggers certain reaction. They have reached a point where it has become a challenge to see who can hold out the longest as each trigger is tripped. But tonight there are no games. If they trip that trigger it is just because they want to please the other person. It doesn't matter who climaxes or when because they have all night to pleasure each other in ways only they know about. And before the morning comes they will have touched on each one of the things that please the other and in turn pleases them.


	156. Chapter 156

It's 6:15 am. Will wakes up first. He is laying on his side facing Sonny who is laying on his stomach with both arms under the pillow and his head is turned away from Will. Will can see from the slow breathing that Sonny is still a asleep. His mind goes back to last night, to the fluidity of their movements, to a tenderness they have never really reached before. Will recalls very few words were even spoken, which added to the experience. To not be required to ask for this or suggest this, it was all natural and instinctual. There was no primal lust, no need to get to a point fast, it was the journey and the share pleasure that highlighted their first time as a married couple.

Will stares at the exposed skin of Sonny's back. The musculature of its form. The sheets is pulled down exposing it all to Will. Will gently places his fingers on the top of Sonny's spine and slowly slides them down in the crevasse between Sonny's back muscles. Will reaches those oh so sexy dimples that lead to the top of Sonny's ass. He can't control his desire and gently and quietly rises to his knees so he can lean down and kiss those dimples. He lets his tongue lick the indentations and applies gentle kisses. The sheet is pulled down just enough to see the lighter flesh that is the start of Sonny's round firm ass. Will lifts the sheet and softly kisses each mound of flesh. Just as he is about to pull the sheet away to fully expose Sonny to his eyes, tongue and lips he hears, "You keep doing that and we are going to be starting all over again, oh husband of mine." Sonny says. Will caught in the act bites one of Sonny cheeks. Sonny laughs a bit "don't do that if you can't follow through" Sonny says.

Sonny rolls over to face Will's side and Will falls back onto the bed facing Sonny. "Morning handsome, did you sleep well?" Will asked. "Like a baby, and exhausted baby, but like a baby." "How long did that last for anyway?" Sonny asked. Will smiled, well we broke our personal best at 6 hours." He said. "And I don't know about you but if I hadn't gotten tired I could have put in a few more" Will says as he moves his body toward Sonny and pushes him down onto his back and slides on top. "I hear ya but little Sonny was putting in some major overtime." Sonny responds. Really well it seems he wants to do a double shift," Will says with a smile. "And it feels like little Sonny is rising to the occasion." "What can I say the little guy knows what he wants and goes after it." Sonny says. "Is that so, well what do you say we let him have it while we take a shower, we have to meet the guys at 8:00?" Will responds. "Wait let me ask him." Sonny says. He then makes a face like they are talking to each other and says, "He agrees to those terms." Will laugh out loud and slide off Sonny and out of bed. He starts to walk towards the bathroom. Sonny lays there having rolled onto his side to watch Will's naked body make the journey. Will gets to the bathroom door, and notices that he can't feel Sonny behind him so he turns and sees him staring at him. "Hey what you doing...this is a limited time offer." Will says. "The door closes in ten minute if you are not in by then you miss out on the offer." Will says. Sonny leaps off the bed and runs to the bathroom door. "Okay but once I'm in I may not want to come out, I'm just warning you." Sonny says. Will laughs and heads to the shower with Sonny so close he can feel the heat radiating off of Sonny's hard cock against his ass.

"So what is your guess, slightly hungover, definitely hungover, or where the hell am I, and how did I get here, hungover." Sonny asks as he and Will are standing in the main room of their hotel room, putting on the new casual clothes that were brought up for them yesterday. "I choose 3" Will says. "My guess is right now they are laying in their beds probably with someone, maybe a coyote ugly they are trying to escape from, or they are looking at the ceiling trying to figure where the hell they are and what exactly did happen last night." Will says. "Knowing T, he's probably checking to see if he still has both of his kidneys." he adds laughing. "You got the time?" Will asked. "For what, you want to go again...okay but I won't have as much energy this time," Sonny says as he pretends to take of his clothes. "Very funny, what time is it?" "It's let me see, 7:40" Sonny says looking at his watch. "Maybe we should call their rooms to make sure they are awake...or even here for that matter." Will suggest. "Yeah good idea" Sonny concurs.

Will walks over to the phone and picks it up. He presses the pound sign and gets the front desk. "Yes could I be connected to room 1412 please, thank you" Will says. It rings twice and on the third ring it is picked up, but it is a female voice. "Oh I am sorry I must have the wrong room," Will says. "Who you looking for?" the female voice says. "Oh yes, I am looking for Chad DiMira" Will says with a question in his voice. "Hold on," she says. Will can hear her put her hand over the mouthpiece which never really muffles anything he then hears. "Richie, Richie wake up" she says. "What?" comes a male voice. "Who the hell is the guy we slept with last night?" she asked. "Who the hell knows, but my ass hurts like a son of a bitch, oh wait, I think he said something like Chad or Charlie or something" the male voice response. Will hear the hand being removed from the mouthpiece. "Yeah this is Chad's room, he is in the shower, can I take a message?" she asked. "Sure, could you just tell him Will and Sonny will see him in the lobby at 8:00 please." Will says. "Will do..oh wait he just came out of the bathroom," she says. "It's for you, some guy named Will or Sonny" she tells Chad. He walks over and takes the phone. "Hey, yes I will be there at 8:00, gotta go" click. Will takes the phone from his ear and just stares at it for a moment. "What's up, is he okay, anything wrong?" Sonny asked. "Well not so much wrong as pretty brazen" Will answers. "What do you mean?" Sonny ask. "Well if my math is right our Chad had himself a 3some with a guy and girl last night." Will informs Sonny. "No shit, you're kidding me, wait he was with T, do you think Chad would hook up with a guy and girl in front of T?" Sonny asked. "That's what I mean" Will says. "Call T and see what he says." Sonny suggest.

"Yes room 1414 please. Thank you. The phone is picked up on the second ring. "Yes I'm awake and almost on my way down Will." T says before Will can even say a word. "Okay cool, did you guys have a good night last night?" Will says looking at Sonny with a what do I say face. "Well lets just say it was enlightening to say the least." T responds. "What do you mean enlightening?" Will asks. Sonny looks at Will with a bit of a surprised face. "Hey it is none of my business, to each his own is all I am going to say." T says. "You lost me there what do you mean to each his own?" Will says trying to get T to actually say it. "Well lets just say we have a switch hitter for our softball league this years, I have to go and get dressed see you guys at 8:00." click.

"Well?" Sonny asks. "Oh he knows, Will says but I am not too sure he is very happy with this new information." "Why, what did he say?" Sonny asked. "Well it is not so much what he said as how he said it." "He said to each his own and that we had a switch hitter for our softball league this year." Will says. "Yikes, you're right he knows." Sonny says. "Well this ought to make for an interesting breakfast and flight home" Will says. "Why do you think Chad would have done that, exposed his secret like that, and to T of all people?" Will asked. "Well maybe he thought since T came around with us that he was more open to it than anyone else." Sonny said. "You don't think that maybe Chad doesn't know he did it, in front of T I mean." Sonny said. "Maybe he was so drunk he didn't even realized what he was doing, well I mean I sure he knew what he was doing, but maybe he didn't think about T knowing." Sonny says. "Well thanks for making that a lot more complicated now." Will says. "Look all we have to do is to take Chad aside and tell him we know about last night and asked if he knows that T knows now." Sonny says. "And what if he doesn't know that he let is out in front of T?" Will asked. "Well then we have some things to talk about don't we." Sonny says.


	157. Chapter 157

Hey guys thank you for reading my stuff. Interest in this story seems to have drop quite a bit so if you like me to wrap it up let me know. I will write a conclusion for you and not leave you hanging. just let know. Again thanks for reading my stuff.  
Mike


	158. Chapter 158

Well I have gotten quite a few request to end this story so I think this will be the beginning of the end for this story line. Thank you for reading, and hopefully enjoying it.

Sonny and Will are seated at the table in the hotel restaurant when Chad approaches. "Morning" Chad say. Sonny and Will acknowledge it with their own hellos. "So did you sleep well?" Sonny asked without any judgement. "Yeah, fine." Chad says sort of dismissively. "I am sorry Chad but I have to bring this up just so everyone is on the same page" Will says. Chad grabs the menu and doesn't even raise his head. Will continues even though he doesn't know if Chad is listening to him. "Can we assume that T is now aware of your situation?" Will asks. "What situation is that Will?" Chad says, almost like he really doesn't know what Will's talking about. "Oh I don't know Chad, maybe the fact that you had a guy and a girl in your bed last night." "I assume that you brought them to your room with T's full knowledge." Will says a bit annoyed that Chad is not being very communicative. Chad finally puts the menu down. "Here it is, and I am not going to discuss it anymore after I say this, got it?" Chad says. Will and Sonny look at each other. "Sure fine, the subject is dead after this." Sonny says. "Okay" Chad starts.

"Yes T is aware, how he feels about it I have no idea but I am at a point where I don't care what people think, this is me so people accept it or don't that is their problem not mine." "I am not going to go flaunting it around but I am not going to hide it either." "I may date a girl or a guy and that is that, and I may, if I choose to, married a girl or a guy depending on who I fall in love with, again that is my choice no one else's." "I am now comfortable with who I am, and that is in large part because of you guys." "It occurred to me after your wedding that I want what you have and I have been hiding myself and pretending to be this half a person and missing opportunities that have been put in front of me." "I am going to stop doing that and I am going to let what happens happen." "And if what happens is I fall for a guy then that is that." "I can't deprive myself anymore." "And that is all I am going to say about it." Sonny looks at Will. "Well good for you man..I am, or we are happy for you." "Be yourself and we will support you no matter what." Sonny says. "And Chad, Will says, just know that there will be some who will judge, but we will always have your back." "So will I man." a voice says from behind Chad. All three turn to see T standing there. T walks around the table to take the last remaining seat. "I am friggin starving" T says. Sonny, Will and Chad all look at each other with smiles. "Guess I will be the only one that won't be ordering sausage at this table" T says trying very hard to keep a straight face. Chad grabs a roll from the bowl on the table and throws it at him. All four laugh like old friends having fun with each other.

The flight back was as smooth as the flight too. There was a new connection between all four of them. For the first time everyone was being themselves, comfortable with each other. Chad felt like a burden had been lifted, T finally knows all his friend for who they truly are and he actually feel closer to them now than he has ever felt before. He always felt just a bit like an outsider but now he feel like he is in that inner circle and he is happy to be there finally.

The plane arrives and they disembark and enter the awaiting limo. "So where are we going does anyone know Sonny asked, looking at Will. "I don't have a clue, all I know is that we are being taken somewhere for something, and with him that could mean anything.

"Kayla do you know what this is about?" Marlena asked standing at the bar in the pub. "I have no idea, all I know is that someone rented the place for the day and that everything would be done by the renter." Kayla explains. Marlena scans the room. "It seems like half of Salem is here." Marlena say. "And then some" says Kayla.

"Excuse me Mr. Horton, Mr Kiriakis I have been instructed to give this to you when we are close to your destination" the driver says as he hands an envelope back to Will. "Where exactly is our destination?" Will asks. "It will all be explained in the letter sir." the driver tells Will.

Will takes the envelope and opens it. Reading it aloud to everyone.

_Dear Will and Sonny_

_First and foremost, congratulation to you both on your marriage. I personally couldn't be happier for you. Will you know what you have meant to me all these years and will mean to me many years to come. Sonny, you have given Will a happiness that he has deserved all his life that he never thought he would have. For that I am grateful beyond measure, to you. Chad and T though you don't know me I know you through Will and your friendship with him. While you had some rocky time you were there for them both. But Chad you went beyond what a friend would do for another friend. And while I am sure that Will and Sonny have thanked you I want to personally thank you for what you did for them and for William Kiriakis-Horton. That is a debt none of us can ever repay you for. So know that I am personally, eternally grateful. T, I know you had the hardest time with all of this, but when the time came for real support you rose to the occasion, and I want to personally thank you for that. You are a great friend to all of them. _

_Now on to what is going on. Having recently tied the knot and having your baby home with you very very soon, I know that having to get this information about your marriage out to your family and friend was going to be a daunting task, so I have arrange to get it done in one clean sweep. You are being brought to the Brady Pub where both your family and friends have been gathered for you to make the announcement in one place and one time. "This will free you up to make plans to bring William home and be able to focus on him and him alone for a while._

_Again, words really can't tell you how much it means to me to have you be so happy Will. While I can never repay you for what you did for me all those years ago I hope this puts a dent in that debt. _

_I love you both, and be happy._

_Your friend for life _

_Marcus_

Will folds the letter up and puts it in his jacket pocket to keep personally. He can't contain himself and breaks down weeping. Much like he felt in the shower last night the wave a relief he feels now is beyond anything he thinks his body and mind can accept. Sonny, Chad and T understand what Will is feeling and they all move to him. Not to console him but to let him know he can let go, he can let everything that has held him down all these years blow away. He has the life he should have had all along. Sonny leans in and kisses Will's cheek, then whispers in his ear. "Let it all go babe you have every right."


	159. Chapter 159

"Gentlemen we have arrived." the driver says. Will is almost fully composed now. He thanks the three of them for being there for him. "You alright babe, we can wait a little while before we go in?" "No I think I am fine, once I get in there that is a whole different story" Will says with a laugh and they all join in. Suddenly the door opens. Will gives each one, one more look and says. "Let's do this, shall we." Will says. Chad acting like he is about to play football claps his hands together and grunts, "Let's do this thing." Sonny looks at him and with a laugh and says, "settle down there coach, don't want to use it all up in the first half." Everyone laughs. They each step out of the limo one by one. Will thanks the drivers, and then they all chime in with their thank yous. "I hope you two have a wonderfully marriage." the driver says as he closed the limo door. "Take care of each other" he adds. "Thank you" Sonny says and adds "we will." The driver closes the door walks to the drivers side gets in and drives off.

Chad speaks up, "Okay guys here is the deal, me and T should go in first, get everyone's attention and then announce the newest married couple in Salem, then you two walk in." he says. "That way you don't have to make some grand announcement, you can just come in and it will be done." "You guys cool with that?" Sonny looks at Will and they both sort of laugh, "Sounds good to me, could you just give Sonny and I a moment before you do this, please just wait at the door and we will be down in a moment, okay?" Will says. "We'll be waiting at the door for both of you" T says as he and Chad make there way to the pub.

Will turns to Sonny and they just look into each other's eyes to see what the other might be thinking. Will starts. "Babe you don't have any regrets do you, about marrying me and taking on the responsibility of raising a child, all in the course of two days?" Will asks. "Will, babe," Sonny starts, "I now feel like I am exactly where I am suppose to be with the person I am suppose to be with, raising a child that I couldn't love more even if I was biologically connected to him, so in answer you to your question, I have not a single regret or doubt, or any worries at all about the new adventure we are about to go on." "In fact I can't wait to get William home so I can starting using all the things I learn from those classes, but most of all I can't wait to have him in my arms so I can tell him how much I love him and how happy I am that he has come to join this new family we have created." Sonny concludes. "Okay I am going to hold this together, Will says, or at least try." "Sonny you have been there for me through it all, you have shown me that there actually are great people like you out there, and the fact that you will be raising this child with me makes me know that he is going to grow up to be a good person like you, you are going to be the truly positive influence every child should have in their life." "And I know I have said this before but I really need you to know that, you have shown and proven to me that I am worthy of the love from someone like you, and that means more to me than I can tell you." "Even growing up I never thought what I am feeling now and how comfortable in my own body as I am now was ever possible, thank you for doing that all for me." "So I guess the last part we have to get passed is this, so we can start to really live the life we were both meant to have, so husband of mine, shall we let everyone know that we are now a true family in every sense of that word." Will says. "A huge smile comes across Sonny face, "You bet that hot ass of your I am." "I can't wait to tell them the news, so let's go." Sonny says.

Chad and T are sort of jumping in place to release some of the nervousness that has built up in them while they are waiting for Will and Sonny. "Chad I need you to know that I am really happy for you man, I am happy that you can be you, that you don't have to put up this front any longer." T say. "Thanks T, but as I told Will and Sonny I am not going to flaunt it I am just going to be me and deal with things as they come up." "So for now, and I am not asking you to hide it, but for now life will go on as it has, in due time the truth will come out naturally and that is the way I would prefer it." "So could you hold this close to your chest for now?" "Chad man, I am not saying a word to anyone about it, this is your life you have to do it your way on your own terms, and I respect that." "This Will and Sonny thing has taught me so many things, that I do think I am a different person" "A person I think you guys can depend on and respect, and if I can earn that from you guys then I will be more than happy." T says almost in tears. Chad reaches out to T and hugs him. "T we all know that, and you have more than earned that from all of us." "Hey what's going on here, we having a group hugfest and Sonny and I weren't invited." Will says when he comes upon Chad and T hugging. Chad laughs a bit and puts his arm out and signals somes come here, you jerks. They all gather together and give one big collective hug. "Okay, Chad says, let's make the announcement." Both Will and Sonny expel a big breath of air to calm down. "Go ahead" we're ready Sonny says.

"Jeez guys, T says, this is going to be a cakewalk compared to taken home your little boy" Will and Sonny look at each other. "He's right" Will says to Sonny as Chad and T enter the pub. There is a loud clatter of conversation going on and no one has even noticed that they have arrived.

"EXCUSE ME, EXCUSE ME, May we have your attention" T says. A hush falls over the room as all eyes are now on Chad and T. "Thank you" T says. "We have an announcement to make, so if you will all just listen up, my friend Chad here has something he would like to tell you all." "Hey guys, how you doing." Chad says to sort of break the ice. "Last night T and I were given a great honor, and I am sorry that you all couldn't share in it with us but it was beautiful and meant more to both of us than I can tell you." Chad starts to tear up a bit. "Last night T and I got to bare witness to something that was a long time coming, and it something neither of us will ever forget." "We got to watch our best friends get married, so I would like to introduce you to the newest married couple of Salem, Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis." Will and Sonny enter on cue and there is dead silence. They stand there for a moment until Will blurts out, "Well someone say something for pete's sake." The entire room breaks out in grins and applauds.

Everyone starts to huddle around them offering their congratulations. Will and Sonny start to get hugged to death with the onslaught of people. When the bulk of the people have extended their well wishes then food is brought out. Sami and Lucas hold back because they want alone time with them. So as the crowd thins they make their way to the couple, along with Justin, Victor, Marlena, and John. Sami is crying, naturally. Will laughs. "Mom this is a good thing" he says with good natured ribbing. Sami swats at his chest, "Stop it, you know I cry when I am happy, and I am beyond happy right now" she say. She moves in to hug him as hard as she can. Will returns the embrace with as much force. "Okay mom you can let go now" Will says but he isn't giving up the hug either. They finally let each other go and just look at each other. " I am so happy for you Will, for both of you, come here you, son-in-law of mine" Sami says as she pulls him in for an equally firm embrace. She speaks into ear telling him how much happiness he has brought to Will's life, and how she can never thank him for that. Sonny tells her that Will has brought an equal amount into his life.

Lucas reaches out and grabs Will like he has never done before. He says his words directly into Will's ears because these are private feeling for Will. "I am more than happy for you Will, you have found someone I can trust to take care and love you." "I know I haven't been the best at dealing with this whole situation but that has all changed now." "I want only what makes you happy, and seeing you two together here and over these past few months, watching you go through some very hard times, you have always loved each other and been by each other's side." "Will I don't think you know how rare that really is, but I can tell you it makes my heart swell with happiness for you both." "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me and to Sonny." "I think we do understand that what we have it not normal for most but it is just the way we feel for each other and I can't explain it I can only cherish it, and hold on to for dear life." They finally release and look at each other and speaking simultaneously say "I love you." Lucas looks at Sonny and with a playful firm voice says. "And you young man," Lucas then reaches out and wraps Sonny in a quick bear hug. "You both made a wise choice in each other, I can't think of a better match for my son than you." Sonny looks at Will and smiles. Will joking with both Sonny and Lucas says, "Go figure, who would have thought." He says. All three laugh.

Marlena comes up next with John right behind her. Her eyes are full beyond capacity and the tears fall under their own will. Marlena throws her arms around Will. Neither have to speak a word. Everything they have been through together, has lead to this moment. They don't need to tell each other what they mean to each other, they know without even having to think about it. Marlena releases one of her arms from around Will and pulls Sonny into the mix. While her head is between both of their heads, she whispers to Sonny and not trying to hide it from Will simply says. "Thank you Sonny for the love you have shown my grandson" "He is the love of my life and I am more than happy to share him with you now." Sonny almost in tears himself replies. "I will take good care of him, and your great-grandson, but if it weren't for you none of this would be possible Marlena, so for that I will be forever in your debt." While she could hold them for hours she relinquishes her temporary claim on them.

John in his more restrained demeanor simply stands looking at them with his that trademark head slant he has, like he is checking them both out with that one eyed look. "Well it is about time, I was wondering when this was going to happen." He says as he grabs them both and hugs them. Will responds to him jokingly, " Sorry it took so long." John releases them and just smiles, "Be happy guys, but I think that is sort of a pointless suggestion since you two are the others source of happiness." "I love you both." John concludes. "We love you too John, or should I say great-grandpa." Will says. ""Ouch, that one hurt kid, I am officially old now." John says as he moves aside to let Victor and Justin.

Sonny, always concerned about the family and how things are perceived speaks up. "I am sorry dad, uncle Vic, but I knew nothing about this, it was a complete, albeit fantastic, surprize to me." Justin looks at Sonny almost with a laugh in his eyes. "Oh I know it was, there was no way you could have kept this from me, I can read you like a book." Justin says, as he reaches out and hugs his son. "I am so happy for you both, but I will admit I would have liked to have been there but what is more important is that you are finally together." Justin says.

"So you think you can just take my nephew away and marry him without my consent?" Victor says sternly. Will is speechless, and Sonny tries to smooth things over. Victor raises his hand to stop Sonny from talking, "Well young Mr Horton you will pay for this covert action of yours." "And as retribution you will have to let me throw you two a reception to beat all receptions." Will is not sure he even heard Victor because he was so nervous. Sonny hugs his uncle, "thank you uncle Vic." Sonny says. It starts to sink in what is going on and Will finally finds the words. "Thank you sir, thank you very much." "I am sorry I deprived you both of being there but it was a spur of the moment thing and I wanted it done quickly for a reason, that I would like to discuss with you Justin, if I may, when you get a chance, but today if possible." "Certainly Will." The four talk for a bit longer and Victor excuses himself.

Justin takes Will's elbow and leads him to a place where they can't be overheard. And Sonny follows. "So Will what is going on, what did you need to talk to me about?" Justin asked. "Well sir the reason I wanted to get married, beside the fact that I love your son more than life itself is that I wanted our child to come home to an actual home, with a family, a married couple if you will." Will says. "Well Will I am impressed at the thought you put into this but I am not seeing where I come in here." Justin says. "Well sir here is the issue, I need you to draw up papers that will make Sonny a legal parent to William, I want no ambiguities as to who are the parents of William, and should something happen to me I want no one but Sonny to have custody of him." "Oh my God Sonny I am so sorry I never even asked you if this was okay with you, I just assumed that that would be the way you would want it to." Will says. Sonny looks at Will with a smile on his face. "Well loving husband of mine you assumed correctly on all counts." "This is my child too and there will be no one thinking other." "So dad do you think you can do this?" "Yes it is not a problem, you can simply adopt William as your own." Justin says. "Well that works perfectly because William's legal name will be William Jackson Kiriakis Horton." Will says. Justin looks at Will, "Thank you for that Will, I want William to truly be our grandson." Justin says. "That is what I would like too sir." Will says.

"Well speaking of, our, where is mom or Will's aunt Maggie."Sonny asked. "Funny you should ask that son." Justin says. "We got our invitation to this party two days ago special curriers, it was addressed to your mom and I but the very next day, your mother and your aunt Will, got a notice that stated they won a full day at the most exclusive spa in the state which happens to be about 2 hours from here." "It was an all expense paid day, with limo service to and from." "And well you know your mother, she loves her spas and since the invitation didn't specify what this party was about, she decided to take the spa day with Maggie." Justin says. Turning his attention to Will, Justin says, "While I understand your feeling towards Adrianne and your aunt Will, and I know you could not have afforded that offer to them, I will assume you had nothing to do with this." "Am I correct in that assumption?" "I promise you sir I would not have done nor would I have asked for it to happen." "I believe that the person that made all of this possible was trying to look out for my best interest and wanted me to enjoy this without the tension there would be if the three of us were all here together." Now I am not saying that was right but I understand why he did it, while misguided, his heart was in the right place." "But in all fairness sir you know your wife is not going to approve of this marriage, she has made that very clear on more than a few occasions." Will says.

"But I do not and will not interfere with Adrianne's relationship with Sonny." Will says. "But I think you can both agree that she is not going to accept William into her life, and while that saddens me, it concerns me a well." "I can't have my son around someone who would speak ill of me in front him." Will says. "Will I won't let that happen, believe me" Sonny says. "And that goes double for me Will" Justin says. "Well I thank you both for that, but while I still have my concerns, I will try to keep them in check." Will says.

Justin I haven't seen Rafe here, do you know if he was invited?" Will asked.

I wanted to conclude this in two chapters but that is not going to be possible because there is so much I need to get to, to conclude this. So I am afraid there may be a few more chapters to wind this down. Sorry about that.


	160. Chapter 160

Justin, I don't see Rafe here, do you know if he was invited? Will asked. "I haven't seen him here Will, I'm sure there is a good chance he wasn't invited, being he is Gabi's brother. "We wanted to talk to him about something, guess it will have to wait till we see him." Will says. As Will is standing there he feels his phone vibrate. He excuses himself from Sonny and Justin and steps away someplace quiet to take the call.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how mad is mom going to be, do you think?" Sonny asked his dad. Justin smiles and puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Well whoever threw this shindig was smart to give your mom and Maggie a spa day." Justin says. "I have no idea how your mother will react" "I think Will is quite right that she is not going to be happy, and I am really sorry to say he is correct about her not going to be accepting William as her grandson" Justin tells him. "But...but, Justin adds, you can bet your last dollar on this kid being my grandson, and I will more than make up for whatever she lacks." Justin tells Sonny. Sonny gives him a hug, "Thanks dad, you always come through for us."

"I hate to say this but you might have to visit William at our place or outside because I don't trust mom not to bad mouth Will in front of William, and I will not tolerate that no matter what." "Maggie I think will be great with him, even if Will and her don't get along." Sonny says. "Well there is a person you are leaving out of your equation." Justin says. "Who" Sonny says thinking then uttering the same name as his dad, "Uncle Victor." Justin follow up with, "you know how much your uncle loves you and his feeling for Will, if he thinks that William is being kept from him he will not be happy." Justin says.

"Did I hear my name mention negatively? Victor says as he comes up behind Justin. Sonny laughs a bit, "no not at all, we were just trying to figure out how to get William over to see you without causing any trouble for you or dad." Sonny says. "Nonsense, you bring the little one over whenever you want." Victor says with authority. Sonny and Justin look at each other.

"What's going on with you two?" Victor asks. Neither say a word. "Come on spit out I'm and old man I haven't got time for silliness." Victor orders. "Well it's mom, you know how fond she is of Will, not at all, and now with Will and I married and parents, we're just afraid you know what is going to hit the fan." Sonny says trying to be gentle about it. Victor looks at Justin, "Your wife is a fine woman who happens to be a nincompoop on this issue." "If she wants nothing to do with Will or William then she can leave when they come over, but Justin you better set her straight, William will be my great nephew and your wife is not going to keep him from my home, nothing else needs to be said." "But right now I think we are going to take our leave, you two enjoy this wonderful party, but be prepared for a grand one very soon, you and Will are not getting off that easily from letting us do this up right." "Speaking of Will where is he I would like to say goodbye and congratulation before we leave."

Sonny walks over to get Will who has his phone to his ear, and a smile that goes from ear to ear. "Okay, yes...no we will be there first thing...yes we will have it all set up." "Thank you so much, thank you. thank you, thank you." Will says and hangs up. He looks at Sonny with tears running down his face. "What, what is Will?" Sonny asks anxiously. "William gets to come home tomorrow, we can pick him first thing in the morning." Sonny now has a huge grin on his face and throws his arms around Will.

Justin and Victor approach, "Well something else happen that was good today, what's going on?" Justin asked. Sonny looks at Will to say it. "He's your dad you should tell him" Will says. Sonny turns to his dad and uncle. "We are bringing our baby home tomorrow, little William will spend his first night with our new family tomorrow." Sonny says now with tears running down his face.

Justin hugs Sonny, "That is such good news, for you both, and for William." Justin says. Justin then goes over to Will and Sonny goes to Victor and all four hug. Once the congratulatory hugs are over Victor takes a step toward Will. First he extends his hand,which will takes. "I am happy for young man, for both of you, but Will, I need you to know that you are part of this family now and you are to bring that son of yours over as often as you can, and I mean that." "There is no one in that house that will treat you as anything other than family, you have my word." Victor says looking at Justin. "Thank you very much sir I really do appreciate that, and thank you for accepting me into your family." Will says. "Nonsense, you're married to my favorite nephew that makes you my family."

"Now I am not a young as I use to be, these things tire me out, so we are leaving." "Again congratulations to you both, I wish nothing but the best for you and your new son." Victor says and then turns and heads towards the door. "Justin if I may" Will asks. Justin stops and looks at will. "What is son?" Sonny laughs at the uses of son for Will, "Can he start calling you dad now?" "Well as a matter of fact I would like that" Justin says."But go ahead Will you were saying. "Yes thank you, could you try to keep this under wraps, I would like Sonny and I to have him alone for a while before we spread the word, though I am sure it will spread fast anyway." "You have my word Will I won't talk about to anyone, but I'm sorry I can't guarantee that I won't pop in tomorrow, sorry, grandpa's prerogative." They all laugh. "We'll be expecting you, Will says.

Will turns to Sonny, "Can you believe this, we are getting to take our son home tomorrow, tomorrow," Will repeats like he can't believe it is true. Then he suddenly turns serious. "Oh God tomorrow, we have to put the car seat in the car, who's going to drive, you, you drive you're a better driver than me, Will says with his hand to head trying to think of all the things he needs to do. "We have to stay off the heavily traffic road, don't drive behind any trucks with that filthy exhaust, and we have"...Will, Will, take a breath." Sonny says interrupting him. Putting his hands on Will's shoulders.

"Babe, look at me," but Sonny can see Will's mind going a mile a minute. "Will just relax, take it down a few dozen notches, everything is going to be fine."Sonny says now that he has Will's attention. Out of the clear blue Will grabs Sonny's face and pulls him in for a kiss. Will holds the kiss for a few seconds, then let's go. "Not that I am complaining but what was that for?" Sonny asks. "For going through this with me, for being a father to our son, for loving us, for so many things I can't list, "God I would be lost without you Sonny." "You have to know that." Sonny smiles, "I do know that babe and I feel the same way about you."

_Okay readers, I thought that I could end this story but there is so much more that can be done with it that I can't stop it, not yet. I will continue writing this. The chapters won't be as frequent but I will keep them coming as long as you read them. Sorry for misleading you I thought I could end it be I can't. There are so many places it could go. Sorry again._


	161. Chapter 161

The make shift reception winds down. Will and Sonny form a little thank you for coming line at the door, as their guest all leave. Will is not paying a bit of attention as to who he is saying goodbye to. He is saying the exact same thing to everyone. Thank you for coming, and that's it. He never personalizes it to the person he is talking to. His mind is on all the things he has to get done before his son comes home.

Marlena and John are the last to leave. "Thank you for coming" Will say in a daze. "Will, are you in there? Marlena ask. "Thank you for coming" Will repeats. "Yes well you're welcome but you don't have to say it twice dear." Marlena says. Will catches himself. "Oh I am sorry grandma, John, I am just a bit distracted right now." There's nothing wrong is there?" Marlena asks but sees that Will didn't even hear her. "Will,... Will honey, there is nothing wrong is there?" Sonny nudges him with his elbow. "Oh, sorry, no there is nothing wrong everything is perfect, I think I'm just a bit exhausted from all the excitement over the past two days." "I'm sorry for zoning on you" He says as he hugs her. "No it's okay dear." "I can only imagine the whirlwind of things going on for you both." Marlena says trying to let Will off the hook.

"Well we'll be going, but before we go, Marlena says as she takes Sonny's hand and places it in Will's and wraps her hands around them both. "First we could not be happier for the two of you if we tried." "You have been through so much together, and everyday your love seems to grow stronger and stronger." "If there are two people in this world that deserve to be together and happy, more than you two, I don't know them and I don't think they exist." Sonny and Will look at each other. "Thank you grandma" Will says as pulls his hand out of the grasp of Marlena and Sonny, and hugs her again. "You made this possible for us, so I owe you for our happiness grandma." Will says. Marlena tears up a bit and rubs his back. They separate as Marlena moves over to give Sonny a hug. As they embrace Sonny tells Marlena, "William is going to be so lucky to have you in his life." "You as well Sonny, you and Will are going to be a good balance for your son."

Sonny's heart fills up with those words from Marlena. He really feels like she thinks of William as his son too and that means the world to him.

John following behind Marlena, stands in front of Sonny and Will. "What she said" pointing to Marlena. "But guys you two are the best thing in the world for each other." "And kid, addressing Will, you could not have found a better guy." John says. "Neither could I" Sonny says squeezing Will's hand. "I'm happy for you both." John says as he gives each of them a bear hug of a hugs. "I will call you tomorrow boys." Marlena says. We have to get you two ready for the big day." she says with a smile as she leaves.

Will looks at Sonny stricken with fear. "What does she mean get us ready, aren't we ready, I thought we were ready, what are we missing, what should we be doing that we aren't doing now." "Oh God we are going to screw up our son's life." This time it is Sonny who grabs Will and kisses him. Will continues to muffle words into Sonny's mouth. Sonny slips his tongue out and slips it between Will's lips as he tries to continue to talk. This makes Will melt a bit and he returns the gesture. They finally let their lips part from each other. Sonny is happy that Will has finally calmed down.

Will is just staring into Sonny's eyes. "Oh and your driving tomorrow right..I will be with William in the back seat, oh that's right, come on we have to get the car seat in the car." Sonny just looks at him and laugh as he throws his hands up in surrender. "Thank God you weren't carrying this child, he would have been born sitting on shrinks couch the moment it was delivered."

Will is still talking to no really he is just vocalizing what is going on in his head. "We need to double check the crib, do you think the sides are high enough, we don't want him climbing out." "Oh my God Will, he can't even roll over yet and you're worried about William climbing out of the crib," Sonny says as he grabs their jackets and leads Will out of the pub.

Will's car is still parked where it was before this whole thing started 2 days ago. Sonny asks Will for the keys but he is still talking about the things to get done. Sonny has to go fishing in Will's pocket for them..

They arrived back at the apartment. Sonny has been listening to Will drone on the entire ride home. He has given up any attempt to reach him in his present state. So he just goes about making some need adjustments by himself.

First he wheels the crib out of the nursery into their bedroom. He situates it at the foot of the bed. Then he, though he wouldn't admit it to Will, checks the crib to make sure it is secure. He checks all the screws to make sure none are loose. He grabs one, of the 5, mobiles that were given to them at the shower, for William. He checks each one out to find the one that he thinks will be the safest. He winds it up to see how it moves and what song it plays or what light show it might display.

Will is still rambling on in the background. "Sonny when do you think the feeding times will be?" "Which diapers should we use first, the Mickey Mouse ones or the Spongebob Squarepants ones." "I'm thinking Spongebob, he is just a sponge, the other is a rodent." Sonny just says yes to everything Will says even if yes is not an appropriate answer to the statement made.

The last thing Sonny needs to do is set up the baby monitor. He himself bought one that has four receivers so that he could place one in each room and he would never be out of earshot at anytime.

Once Sonny has everything squared away inside he goes back into the nursery and grabs the car seat. He checks to make sure it is suitable for newborns. He grabs the manual and reads what ages it is appropriate for. It does indicate that it can be used for newborns as long as it's used in conjunction with the bumper that is place around the inside of the seat to secure the baby in his or her place, so he or she is not rolling from side to side. He grabs the car seat then the bumpers and takes the manual with him just to make sure he puts it in right. Walking to the closet in the hall he grabs two baby blankets to bring with him so he can cover the car seat once he has it secured. He doesn't know why wants to cover it but he is taking no chances.

He heads through the living room to the door and Will is still talking. "What is the right temperature for the formula for the baby?" "I better read the can?" Will says as he quickly walks over to the closet to get a can.

Sonny stops at the door, holding the car seat and the blankets, he looks at Will reading the can and thinks to himself, look at him, he is a nervous wreck, but God I love him. Sonny leaves Will to read his can and heads down and puts the car seat in the car.

Sonny comes back to the apartment. "Where have you been we have to get things all set up, we have to check the crib"..."already did that"..."well we have to move the crib to our bedroom,"...did that too"..."what about the monitors we have set them up"...Sonny points to the one he already has set up in the living room,..."did that too." "When did you have time to do all that?" Will ask. "Oh I don't know, maybe it was the past hour you've spent talking about all the things we need to get done." Sonny says. "Oh sorry, guess I got carried away." Will says. "Ya think" Sonny says. Will walks over to him and wraps his arms around Sonny's waist. "You know, I couldn't do this without you" Will says looking into Sonny's eyes. "Tell me about it" Sonny says, then kisses Will. The kiss leads rapidly to the bedroom. They are removing each others clothes as quickly as they can.

As Will is orally pleasuring Sonny, he suddenly stops, "What about the car seat we forgot to put the car seat in." Will says looking up at Sonny. Sonny looks down at him in disbelief and says, "and we're done here." He then rolls over on his side and sets the alarm. "Night Will, I love you." Sonny says. Will realizing how silly he has been and how sorry he is for just abandoning Sonny in the middle of that, he slides over and spoons with Sonny and wraps his arm over Sonny's waist and bends it so he can put his hand over Sonny's heart. "I love you so much." Will says as he kisses Sonny's neck. "I know you do babe, but we need to get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

They arrive at the hospital and hour early because there is something they want to do. They talk to Cameron and he makes the arrangement. Gabi is also being released today. She is dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Rafe to come and get her.

When Rafe arrives he finds his sister crying. He attempt to console her when they hear a knock on the door. "Come in" Rafe say. The door slowly opens and in walks Sonny followed by Will holding William. "We decide we didn't want you to leave without seeing your son." "Say hello to William Jackson Kiriakis Horton." Gabi starts to cry again as she stands up to walk over and look at her son for the first time. She stares at him, "he is so beautiful, can I hold him for a minute?" Will and Sonny exchanges glances. "Sure okay" Will says as he gently hands William over to her. She returns to the bed so that she can sit down and cradle him in her arms. She gently rocks him back and forth telling him that she is his mommy and she is so happy to see him.

Rafe stand up and walks over to Will and Sonny. "Thank you for this, it means more to my sister than you know." Rafe says. "You're welcome Rafe, but I have to say, please don't read more into this than was intended, my concerns and doubts still remain." Will says. Sonny speaks up. "Rafe we haven't decided what we are going to do with this situation, this was just a gesture of kindness, on Will's part." Will pipes in. "But I don't know if I would have done it if Sonny hadn't prompted me." Will explains. Gabi hears Will and Sonny, "but Will i'm William's mother, I am one of his parents." "Well as of right now so is Sonny." Will says. "Just because he is your boyfriend and he lives with you, that doesn't make him a William's father" Gabi says with a bit of anger. "Well actual Gabi it does, Sonny and I got married two days ago, and right now Sonny's dad is filing papers for us, to make Sonny William's legal father." "So you see, in a very short time Sonny will have all the legal right to William that you and I have."

"So you two got married? Rafe said. "Yes in New York" Will says. "Well congratulations to both of you, I am really happy for you." "Thank you Rafe," Sonny says.

"Well," Will says, "we just wanted to bring William down so that Gabi could see him, but now we need to bring him home." Sonny walks over to Gabi to take William. "We are going to bring our son home now" Sonny says as he bends down to take William from her arms. Gabi is resistant. Will remaining calm simply says. "Gabi could you please give William back to his father?" "He isn't my baby's father." Gabi protest. Sonny stands back up and looks at Rafe for help. Will intervenes. "Gabi each time you behave this way you further ruin your chances of being in William's life, please get this straight, Sonny is William's father just as much as I am." "While you may not see it that way we do, so please hand William to Sonny, we have to go, don't make us regret doing this for you." Will says.

Rafe walks over to Gabi. "Sis, Will is right, please give the baby to Sonny" Rafe asks. Gabi doesn't move. "Gabi, Rafe says, Will and Sonny did you a favor today, don't make them think this was a mistake." "If you want to be a part of William's life you have to accept things as they are, so give William to Sonny so that we can work this all out later." Sonny bends once more to take William. This time Gabi doesn't hold back and hand William off to Sonny. "Thank you Gabi" Sonny says. Gabi says just loud enough for only Sonny to hear. "You will never be my baby's father." she says with disdain in her voice. "Sorry Gabi but I already am." Sonny says equally quiet.

Will and Sonny say their goodbyes. "Rafe congratulates them once more on their marriage, and wishes them all the happiness they deserve. At which point Gabi says under her breath, "Which is none."


	162. Chapter 162

"Well that didn't go as well as I had hoped." Will says to Sonny. "Will, you did the right thing, if she can't see that then that is her loss." Sonny says. "What did she say to you?" Will asked. "I could see her talking to you when you reach out to take William from her?" Will asks. "It was nothing, she was just upset." Sonny says trying to avoid the conversation. "No Sonny, no secrets, what did she say." Will asked. "She just said that I would never be William's father." Sonny tells him. Will stops and heads back to the room. "Will let it go, she was angry, she did this to herself and I think she is more angry at herself for messing up her life like she has, so saying anything to her won't accomplish anything." Sonny says trying to convince Will to drop it. " Will stops, "I guess you're right, besides this should be a happy day" Will responds. "And it is, Sonny says, we get to bring our son home" Sonny says.

Will and Sonny see a nurse come walking towards them, and they can tell she is not happy. "What do you two think you're doing, you can't just take your baby and go traipsing through the hospital." "There are procedures, and protocol that have to be followed." she tells them. Will tries to explain. "We were just bringing her to..."I don't care, the nurse interrupts, what you were doing, hand the baby back over to me please." she instruct Will. "Will reluctantly hands William to the nurse. Sonny points out, "We are taking our son home today" he tells her. "So what, you just thought you could come in pick the baby up and just walk out, are you serious?" "Where's your car seat, have you sign the discharge papers, how do I even know this child it yours?" "Good lord" she exclaimed exasperated, "follow me."

They approach the nursery, the nurse now holding the William passes him back to the nursery nurse. "Now, she says, where is the car seat?" "It's in the car" Sonny replies. "Well go get it, we have to place the baby in the car seat and then we will wheel your baby out of the hospital." Sonny jumps up, "I'll go get it right now, but no one told us about this," Sonny says in their defense. The nurse makes a noise like she is clearing her throat and Sonny look at her pointing to a large poster that has instruction on the procedure for taking your baby home. "Oh sorry, guess we missed that, did you see that Will?" "No I didn't see it" Will replies. Well anyway, I'll go get it right now" Sonny says he starts running down the hall, "NO RUNNING" the nurse yells. Sonny slows down to a fast walk. "Now you, she says to Will, follow me there are papers to sign, thing we need to give you." "Yes ma'am." Will says like he is being ordered around by a drill sergeant.

Sonny comes down the hall just shy of running, carrying the car seat. He reaches Will. "Let me tell it was a lot easier getting it in the car than getting it out, I thought I was going to need the jaws of life to get it out of there." Sonny says. "So are we any closer to taking him home, or does the iron maiden need to give us forty lashes for our mistake? Sonny asked. "I heard that young man" the nurse says as she reenters the room. Sonny starts turn red. "And for your information we don't do the lashes anymore, now we use kaning" she says as she takes her seat.

The remainder of the procedures for discharge go smoothly. Sonny is afraid to say boo for fear of some sort of reprimand from the nurse. The nurse leads them to a room much like a waiting room only it has a table in it no chairs. "I will get your baby, just put the car seat up on the table please. Sonny jumps to attention and places it on the table. He keeps rearranging it in different directions, should it face this way that way. "Sonny calm down babe, you're a nervous wreck" Will tells him. "Oh you should talk, or did you forget your whole one man play last night." "Giving your monologue while I am doing all the work, so don't give me the calm down speech." They look at each other and break out laughing. "Aren't we a pair, Will says, I wonder if all parents behave like this." he asks. "Only the crazy ones" comes the voice of the nurse behind them. "Do you eavesdrop on everyone's conversations" Sonny says. "No, only the basket cases." Sonny looks at Will, with a what the hell look.

"Okay you have to place the baby in the car seat." the nurse instructs. "I'll do that" Will says. Sonny looks at the nurse, "He been practicing on a life size doll so he has this down pat." And to the nurses complete surprise Will was quite deft at doing it. He had William in the perfect position, with the baby bumpers positioned perfectly around him. Sonny looks at the nurse with a, see I told you look. There is a faint hint of smile on her lips. "Now we have to wheel the baby down to your car" she tells them. "Will I will go pull the car up front, I'll see you in a few minutes" Sonny says as he duplicates his just shy of a run, walk. "Is he always wound so tight? the nurse asks. Will, almost feeling a need to stick up for Sonny, tells her. "He loves this little boy and he wants everything to be perfect for him, so could you cut him some slack please." Will asks her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just the two of you seem to try so hard." she says.

"This has been a long difficult road for us to get here and we don't want to make any mistakes." Will says with a crack in his voice. "Son, the nurse says, I have seen a lot of babies pass through here with all kinds of parents, and you two...you two are one of the better ones." "Just relax a little, enjoy this little guy, it will be hard work but I think you two are going to raise a great child." she says. "Thank you for that" Will says. "Well shall we get this little guy home" the nurse says. Will looks at her with a huge smile on his face. He picks up the car seat places it in the carriage and they head out.

Sonny has the car parked in front and he has opened the back passenger side door and is standing there like a chauffeur waiting for his passengers to arrive. As soon as Will comes into view Sonny reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and takes a picture, then another and then another. He is holding back the tears as he watches Will wheeling William towards him.

When Will, William and the nurse arrive Sonny leans down to William, "So you ready to come home little one, we are so happy to have you with us." Sonny says as he kisses William's forehead, and then kisses Will. "Okay you two need to leave now or I am going to become a diabetic, if I have to watch you any longer." the nurse says. Both Sonny and Will look at her and laugh. Sonny places the car seat in the car, straps it in and then double checks it and then triple checks it. The nurse tells them to enjoy and be happy. Sonny with a big smile says, "we will, trust me." Will walks around to the drivers side back door and gets in, to sit next to William. Sonny closes Will's door gently so as not to disturb baby, and then climbs in the drivers seat and they drive off.

Will immediately becomes a backseat driver. Remember, no main roads, avoid any potholes, drive slowly, try not to make your turns to sharp, don't try to beat any red lights"... Will continues his litany of instructions. Sonny seats in the front seat driving and smiling at as he looks at Will's face in the rear view mirror and listens to his instructions. While he loves this baby as much as Will, this is Will's child so he will have a bond that Sonny is sorry he can't have, but he is content being in both of their lives, and loving them as much as he does.

They arrive at the apartment complex. Sonny get out and opens Will's door. Will gets out and walks around to the passenger side of the car to remove William from his car seat.

Suddenly Will takes on a serious tone. Before they start to remove William, Will looks at Sonny. "Sonny can I ask you for a favor?" Will asks. "Sure, anything, you know that." Sonny says. "Well I have been giving this some thought and I know it will sound silly but, I don't want to be calling our little boy William, it sounds so formal, and I definitely don't want to call him Will because that could lead to junior and you know how I feel about junior" Will says. "So I wanted to know if you would be okay if we called him, Jackson, after your legal name, I mean we could call him Jack that would be okay but I just don't like calling him William." "That was what I was called when I was about to be punished." Will says.

Sonny is speechless. He feels the tears start to fall. He reaches out for Will and kissing him with force. Will can taste the tears on Sonny's lip. When Sonny let's go of him, Will looks at him. "So can I take that as a yes." Will asked. "Yes, yes, yes." "You just make me happier and happier everyday." Sonny says. " I would be honored to have our son take my name." Will couches down to start undoing the car seat. "Hear that Jackson, your daddy likes you using his name, and you know what, so do I" Will says to Jackson. Sonny is so full for joy he can barely contain himself, as his tears become torrential. "Hey stop blubbering, and help me figure this rubik's cube of a car seat out." "It would be easier to break into Fort Knox. Will says. Sonny smiling through his tears runs to the other side of the car and climbs in to help Will undo the seat. "Thank you Will" Sonny says. "No thank you for loving us both." Will replies.


	163. Chapter 163

Will and Sonny stand at the crib looking down at Jackson sleeping so peacefully. "I can't believe he is actually here now, speaking very softly, our son is home with us, it seem like it was never going to happen" Will says with tears in his eyes. Sonny leans over and kisses Will's cheek. "Well he is, now our family is complete." Sonny says. Will puts his arm around Sonny's waist and pulls him closer. Sonny gives no resistance. Will leans his head sideways so that his temple is resting on Sonny's. "Can you believe we have a son?" Will asks. "Well I am still a bit in shock, but it is a good shock, Sonny says, there are so many things I want to teach him, and places I want to take him too, and show him." Sonny says.

"You know, Will says, now that we have him and I can hold him and see him, I am not letting you two go galavanting without me, flying or not, I want to be with you both on these adventures." Sonny leans into the crib, "Oh boy Jackson, one of us is going to have to hold your daddy's hand when we fly." "I am hoping it's you because I've held your his hand when he is scared, and he has a grip like a steel trap." "But with you being smaller he might go gentler on you than me, wait I got it we'll take turns." Will pokes Sonny in the ribs. "Stop that I'm not that bad, I did good on the flight to our wedding, so maybe I just need a few more flights under my belt and I will be fine." "Don't listen to your pop there Jackson, I will be fine." Will says.

Justin is sitting at the breakfast table talking to Victor. Adrianne comes walking into the room. Victor looks up and sees her. "Hello Adrianne." "Morning Victor" she replies. "Well I will leave you two to talk things over, Justin, if you will excuse me." Victor rises and leaves.

"You got in so late last night I didn't hear you get into bed, how was your spa day? Justin asked. "It was wonderful, we were pampered head to toe." "It was so relaxing that I fell asleep in the mud bath." Adrianne says. "So how was that party or whatever you went to last night?" "What was it for anyway?" she asked. Justin not skipping a beat and not holding back just says it. "It was a reception for Will and Sonny's marriage, it was a spur of the moment thing that Will arranged in New York." Adrianne drops her fork down onto her plate. "What, what did you say?" Adrianne asks starting to get angry. "I said it was a reception for Will and Sonny's marriage, they flew to New York two days ago and got married." "The party was thrown by a friend of Will's for them both." "Everyone was there, you should have come." "T and Chad stood up for them." Justin adds.

"You knew about this, that is why you arranged our spa day to be on the same day as this, this thing?" Adrianne says through gritted teeth. "Well first it was a reception, not a thing, and second no I didn't know, no one knew for that matter other than Will, T, Chad and whoever arranged it." Justin tells her. "So Sonny didn't even bother to call and let us know." Adrianne said. "Well as I said Adrianne, the only people who knew were Will, T, Chad, and Will's friend." "Sonny didn't know about it until they got to the church." Justin said.

"So Will tricked Sonny into marrying him." Adrianne states as a fact. Justin counters, "Well to be tricked you would have to unaware of what is going on." "I can assure you Sonny knew exactly what he was doing when he married Will." "And if you could see how happy he was yesterday, you would know that Sonny was behind this 100%." "Will might have sprung it on him, in what I can only guess was romantically, but Sonny was not fighting it." "They were the happiest couple yesterday." "You should have seen the smile on their faces, and everyone else, even Victor was happy for them."

"So Will made sure Maggie and I weren't there, so he arranged for this spa day to keep us away." Adrianne says angrily. Justin cuts her off. "No Will did not know about the spa day, in fact they asked for you." Justin says firmly. "But whoever arranged the whole thing, apparently knows how you feel about Will and didn't want to have their day ruined by you making rude remark and false accusations." "It appears whoever it was, made the right decision." Justin says as he throws his napkin on his plate.

"Adrianne if you don't get over your contempt for Will, you will be missing out on quite a bit." "As for me I am going over to Will and Sonny's to see MY, grandson, so if you will excuse me." Justin says as he leaves.

Adrianne sits there stewing, she feels betrayed, she feels left out, but most of all she feels that she is losing her family because of her feelings for Will.

Victor enters the room again only with Maggie this time. Maggie takes a seat across from Adrianne with a look of sadness. "Ladies I want you both to know, Victor starts, that Sonny is now married and has a son, biological or not he is Sonny's son, and he will be treated as such in this house." "And Adrianne I address this to you, if I ever hear you say a word against Will in front of Will and Sonny's son, and I don't care if he is too young to understand, you will pay for it." "Now think on that." "You had better find a way to deal with this civilly and productively, because I have already told them both that this house is their house, they are to come over with their baby whenever they want." "Justin has made it quite clear that he now has a grandson, and he will have all the honor and privilege that status offers." "So I expect to see him being a grandfather to their son, in this house without interference from you." "Now if you'll excuse me, I have people I need to talk to about setting up a proper reception for my nephew and his husband." Victor says and then leaves.

Adrianne and Maggie look at each other. Maggie truly feeling contrite says. "Well we have certainly made a mess of this haven't we?" Adrianne doesn't say a word.

Will and Sonny are still staring at Jackson, talking to him as if he understands. "What's that smell" Sonny asks squishing his nose up. Will leans down into the crib, "it's him" he says. "You go first then" Sonny says. "What, you afraid of a little poop, you chicken" Will says. "No I am not afraid, I poop every day, that doesn't scares me" Sonny says. "Oh so you're afraid of your son's poop, great now you tell me." Will says. "No, no, ...I'll change him the next time, I want to see how you do it first." Sonny says as he walks to the door.

"Will picks up Jackson and carries him into the nursery and places him on the changing table. Sonny remains standing in the doorway of the nursery now. Will looks over as he starts to undo Jackson's onesies. "See you just undo"...Will turns expecting Sonny to be beside him but sees him in the doorway, "well you're not going to learn from standing over there" Will says. "No I am find, I can see, _and smell_, he says under is breath, everything from here just fine" Sonny says. "Hey pops get your butt over here, you're doing it next, and that could be a few minutes from now so get over here." Will says half jokingly. Sonny takes tentative steps into the room when he hears a knock on the door. "Oh schucks, someones at the door, I better get that" Sonny says as he practically goes running out of the room. Will looks down at Jackson, "Your other daddy is a scaredy cat of a little poopy diaper, we are going to have to break him in fast aren't we, yes we are, we are going to have to teach him, aren't we, my little buddy." Will says in baby talk.

Sonny reaches the door but before he opens it he takes a deep breath of fresh air. He reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. "Dad, Marlena and Sami" Sonny says looking at his dad firmly. Justin holds his hands up in surrender. "I didn't tell them they were right behind me when I got to the entrance." Justin says. "Oh who cares, where is my grandson? Sami says as she pushes Sonny aside and walks right in. "Oh I smell a fresh one" Sami says as she heads down to the nursery followed by Marlena. Sonny looks at his dad. "How did they find out?" Marlena who is still within earshot pipes in but continues to walk towards the nursery. "We went to the hospital this morning to look in on him and they told us." She says. "Well the cats out of the bag now isn't it?" Sonny says to his dad. "It would seem so" Justin replies. "So let me see him" Justin says.

Sami gets to the nursery door and sees Will changing the diaper. She stops and puts her hand up to stop Marlena. The two stand in the doorway watching. "Oh that was a messy one, wasn't it...yes it was...we need to change your onesies too, yes we do, Will says as he takes it off Jackson."So what do you think, should be go with the, Fire Trucks or the Cubs?" Will says to Jackson. Now all four are watching Will. "Yeah let's go with the Fire Trucks, the Cubs aren't doing so good, and we want only good things for you, right...that's right only good things for you." Will struggles a bit to get the onesies on and Sami makes a move to help him when Marlena holds her back. Will finishes the change and leans down to pick Jackson up. "Now I bet that feels better doesn't it, instead of that stinky old diaper." "You're all nice and clean and fresh," Will says as he sniffs Jacksons head. "Yes you smell baby fresh now" he says as the turns and see them all standing there watching him. Sami and Sonny have tears in their eyes. "Well if I knew I was going to put on a show I would have charged admission, and started Jackson college fund." Will says.

"Jackson, Justin says, I thought you were going with William." "We were Will said, but this morning we discussed it and William sounded too formal, and as I told Sonny, that is what mom use to call me when she was mad at me so we decided he should have Sonny's real name and we can call him Jack or Jackson. Justin looks at Sonny who still has tears in his eyes and a smile as wide as all outdoors. Justin puts his hand on the back of Sonny's neck and gives it a squeeze.

Okay, Sami says, since I am his grandma I get to hold him first, you two, looking at Justin and Marlena, can fight over who's next." Will passes Jackson off to his mother. Sami holds him, and Sonny steps into the room and walks over to Will, "You're amazing you know that?" Sonny says. "Why because I can hold my breath for a long time" Will says with a laugh. Sonny laughs too, "No because you rise to any challenge, and Jackson is so lucky to have you as his dad." Sonny says. Will looks at Sonny as if he is about to tell him how much he loves when he says, "You can sweet talk me all you want there buster, the next poop bomb is yours." Will says.


	164. Chapter 164

Sonny closes the apartment door and let's out a "phew" and falls back against it. "I thought they would never leave." "Me either, poor Jackson was passed around like a basketball." Will says. "That should really be it though right, Sonny says, there shouldn't be anyone as wrapped up in Jackson as those three, can you think of anyone else?" Sonny asked. "No one other than you know who and that isn't going to happen." Will says, well there is Chad, but I don't think he would be so wrapped in Jackson as much as being a Godfather, so I think we are good."

"You know we never came up with a Godmother." Sonny states. "I know I been thinking about that, and the only name I could come up with was maybe Abby, if you think she would be willing to." Will says. "She would love to be a Godmother, you kidding, that is great." Sonny exclaims. "The only foreseeable problem would be Chad, but I think she could put that behind her for Jackson sake and it might even help mend things between her and Chad." Sonny says. "Okay, why don't you give her a call tomorrow and see what's what?" Will asks. "I don't want her to know that Jackson is home yet, because she will want to come over and I'm not ready for another visitor and plus to many people touching him right now, I would like to keep the germs down to a minimum." Will says. "Okay sounds good." Sonny says.

"I am going to go check on him, could you make us a cup of tea. please?" Sonny ask as he heads to their bedroom and the crib. "Will do" Will says.

Will places the just filled kettle on the stove and turns on the burner when he hears a faint knock. Under his breath he let's out a "Shit who is this, doesn't anyone get the concept of secret." he says as he walks to the door. Will reaches for the knob and opens the door.

First he is struck speechless. When he pulls himself back to a point where he can react and speak, "I'll get Sonny for you." he says, as he turns to walk to the bedroom to get him. He doesn't want to yell and wake the baby. "No, please Will I came to see you, and your baby." Adrianne says as she reaches her hand out to grab his arm. "I don't think we have anything to discuss Adrianne." Will says to her. "You have made your opinion and feeling for me abundantly clear, and I have told Sonny that his relationship with you shouldn't change because of how you feel about me." "So if you will excuse me I will get him for you." Will turns and heads towards the bedroom. "I'm sorry" Adrianne shouts out. Will stops in his tracks. Adrianne walks into the apartment and sees Will standing there.

Sonny hears his mother's voice but he doesn't go out to her. Not out of anger but because he wants his mom to make things right with Will. He needs her to understand that no matter what her feeling, Will and Jackson are his life now, and if she wants to share in that she is going to have to mend quite a few fences.

"Will l am truly sorry for my behavior and the way I have treated you." "It has all been wrong." "You are the best thing that has ever happen to Sonny and I see that now." Adrianne tries to explain. Will turns around and faces her. "Tell me Adrianne, just how long will you feel that way?" "Will you change your mind when something doesn't go a particular way and you think that I have wronged your son or taken advantage of him." "I am sure you're feeling right now that I have lured your son into this relationship so that I would have someone I could use to help me raise my son." Will says. The kettle whistles in the background. "Excuse me please" Will says as he heads over to take the kettle of the burner and turn off the stove.

Will then turns his attention back to Adrianne. "Look Adrianne, Will says, first have a seat please" he says as he points to a kitchen chair. She quickly takes her seat. Will starts again. "Look Adrianne can we lay our cards out here, for the first time can you be totally upfront with me, and I will return the favor." "Please don't hold back, tell me how you really feel about all of this and we can go from there." "But these innuendos the snide remarks, the looks they all have to stop." "And yes I am fully aware that I have contributed more than my share, but for Sonny's sake and for Jackson sake, it has to stop." Will tells her. "Jackson?, did you say Jackson was your son's name?" "Yes I did, but that right there is part of the problem Adrianne, you look upon Jackson as my son, he is not my son, he is Sonny and my son." Will states.

"It's true mom" Sonny says as he comes out from the bedroom holding Jackson in his arms. "I am every bit as much a father to this little guy as Will is." Dad is drawing up the papers so that I can legally adopt Jackson, so that should anything happen to Will, Jackson will stay with me no matter what." "And I wouldn't want it any other way, I need you to understand that, dad does, he was here this morning glowing at having a grandson." "I could not have been happier at his reaction." Sonny says. "Justin is going to be the best grandfather Jackson could ever hope for." Will tells her.

Adrianne sits there listening to them both. And as if having an epiphany she can see for the first time, Will, Sonny and Jackson as a family. She sees how happy Sonny is holding his baby, how lovingly he looks at him. A tear starts to form in her eye. Adrianne turns to Will. "Will I don't know how I can make this up to you, or correct all the wrongs I have done." "But I need to try if I am to part of your new family, and a part of your son, I mean my grandson's life."

Will can see that she it truly sincere with her words. He honestly think she means what she is saying, and he will accept that. But he will always have his guard up with her. That may fade in time but for now that is the way he feels. "Adrianne, I appreciate what have said, and I too, want you to be a part of Jackson's life." "You raise Sonny so you knew what you were doing, even if he won't change a smelly diaper." Will says with squinty look at Sonny. Adrianne smiles a bit, as she wipes tears from her eyes. "He was always obsessive about smells, if he didn't like a food it wasn't because he didn't like how it tasted it was always" "it smell funny or it stinks" she says trying to lighten things up. Sonny and Will laugh because they know it is true. Will thinking of the times Sonny was concerned about the coffee smell on him when he would see Will immediately after work.

Will makes the first peace offering. "Would you like to hold Jackson?" Will asked. He couldn't bring himself to say grandson just yet, she is going to have to earn that designation from him. Sonny may use it with her but Will is reserving that for when she had proven herself to him. "Oh yes please." she responds.

"So mom any and tips for us, this will be our first night with him." Sonny asked as he passes Jackson to her. "Oh that reminds me, I brought you both something, it is in the hall outside." "Sonny why don't you go get it while I hold this precious boy" Adrianne says. Will catches the absence of grandson. Unlike Justin who immediately said where's my grandson. While a very small gesture and a tiny word, it had all the meaning in the world to Will. Justin truly earned grandfather status from the very start.

Sonny comes back in with a rather large package. "What is it mom?" Sonny asked. Will is unable to show any real joy at getting a gift from Adrianne, that too will come in time but not right now. Sonny tears off the wrapping paper. He sees the name and reads Co-Sleeper but he is not sure what it is. "Okay it is a co-sleeper, but what is that" Sonny asked. "It is for you and Will to help you bond with the baby, and will make taking care of him if he is fussy at night easier because he will be within arms reach of you all the time." She explains how it works to them. "This is a convertible." "And if you detach the top section you can place it on the bed between you two." It has sides that are high enough to protect him but lower enough for you to watch him." Adrianne explains. "Wow this cool mom, now we will have to come up with a schedule of who can sleep next to him on what nights." Will laughs, "We'll see about that."

Adrianne stays for the next half hour giving them tips on how to make this easier or how to avoid this happening. Will and Sonny listen intently. "Well I should get going, let you two get adjusted, she says as she stands up. Sonny walks over to her and hugs her, whispering in her "thank you for doing this for me and for Will. "I love you Sonny, I just want you to be happy, and this is making you very happy so I am happy." she replies. Will forces himself to come around the table to give her a hug. It is brief, but not so brief that it was awkward. "Thank you for coming over Adrianne, and putting the olive branch out there." "I know that wasn't easy for you but know that I do appreciate it." Will says. "Well thank you for letting me Will, I know I was the last person you expected to see but I needed to do this for everyone's sake." "We are a family now and we have to behave that way." she says.

"Can I just give Jackson a kiss goodbye?" she asked. "Of course you can" Will says as Sonny bring him over to her. She kisses his forehead and runs her hand gently over his head. "I will be seeing lots of you little one, and I look forward to it." she says. "Here let me take him Sonny, you can walk your mom out." Will offers. Sonny passes Jackson to Will and walks with his mom to the door. "Goodbye Adrianne, thank you for coming over." Will says as he takes Jackson to his crib.


	165. Chapter 165

After Adrianne had left and Will had place Jackson down for a nap, he and Sonny set about assembling the co-sleeper.

"Thanks for the way you handled that Will, it meant a lot to me" Sonny said. " I know it did babe, and I know if may seem like I am holding some sort of grudge against your mom, and I suppose on some level I am, but your mom doesn't think I am good enough for you, and that I am only with you to get something" Will says, and that really bothers me." "Will you know that's not true and I know that's not true, so what someone else may think is irrelevant." "Give it time, my mom thinks she is being protective, but when she spends any time with us she will see what we mean to each other and she will have to change her mind." Sonny says as a way to explain his mom. "I hope your right Sonny I really do. Will responds.

Knock, knock, "Come in" Justin says. As the door opens Justin looks up from the papers he is working on. "Adrianne, what brings you down here?" he asked. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I stopped by Will and Sonny's place today to offer a peace offering to Will" she says as she takes a seat. "Really, and how did that go?" "Well, Will wasn't receptive to it at first, but he came around, at least I think he did." she says. "What do you mean, you think he did?" Justin asked. "Well I really couldn't gauge his attitude, he did all the right things and said all the right things, but I am not completely sure he believed my sincerity" she explained. "Well can you blame him, really?" Justin said. "Not you too Justin, I was sincere, I want us to be a family, Will, Sonny and Will's son" she said. "Bingo" Justin said. "What?, what's that suppose to mean?" she asked with more than a hint of anger.

"Did you hear yourself just now sweetheart." Justin asked. "What did I say that was wrong" she queries. "You just said Will, Sonny and Will's son." "Honey this is Sonny's son too, you need to accept that." Justin said. "As a matter of fact I am filing the papers today for Sonny to adopt Jackson" Justin tells her. "Is that such a good idea Justin, they just got married, what if it doesn't work out, then Sonny will be bound to the child for life." Justin shakes his head in disbelief.

"What's that for." she asks. "Adrianne, here you are telling me you want peace between all of us yet you just, in your mind, sabotage there married" Justin said. "You still think it was a mistake for them to get married, you still think Will is using Sonny" Justin says then continues. "So from what you just said to me Will has every right to question your motivations, because they were not sincere." Justin says. "Adrianne, I need to get these papers to the clerk today, so we will finish this conversation at home, though I think we really already finished it." Justin tells her not even lifting his head to look at her. "Sonny is married to Will, he has a son, I have a grandson, that is the bottomline, if you can't accept that then you are the one losing out, now if you will excuse me, I really do need to get this done, he says, I will see you at home" he ends.

Adrianne feeling like a child who has been sent to her room, rises and leaves without addressing Justin's last statement.

Will and Sonny have completed assembling the co-sleeper and give each other a high five for not having any extra pieces. "Should we go try it out?" Sonny asks. "Slow down little pony, let's let the little guy stay in one place for more than an hour, okay." Will says. "Poor guy's been passed around, more than a hooker at a bachelor party." "Gross, good thing Jackson wasn't here to hear you talk that ways" Sonny says. "I'm going to wheel this into..." Will starts but is interrupted when he hears a knock at the door. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Will says. "Did someone post a sign that said stop at Will and Sonny's today" Will say. "Can you get that please I am going to put this in the bedroom" Will asked. "Sure Sonny says, maybe I can get rid of them." Will rolls the sleeper into the bedroom and Sonny walks to the door.

Opening the door with a bit of frustration Sonny let's out a less than happy "hello". "Okay where's my godson" Chad says as the walks right in without an invitation. "Chad how did you find out he was home?" Sonny asked. "Oh I ran into Sami in the square, she told me." Chad said. "So where is he, I want to see him." Chad insist. Will comes out of the bedroom. "Chad?, what they heck are you doing here?" Will asked. Sonny answers for him. "It seems your mom told him" Sonny explains. "Figures, I knew she couldn't resist telling everyone she saw, let the games begin now" Will says. "Okay guys, I want to see my godson, where is he?" Chad asked excitedly. "Okay come here but keep it down, he is sleeping." Will says. Chad walks gingerly across the living room floor with Sonny behind him. "Oh for pete's sake Chad it is carpeting, he's not going to hear your footsteps" Will says almost laughing at the care Chad is taking to not disturb Jackson. Sonny leans over and looks at Will with a smile on his face and shaking his head over Chad's behavior.

"Well here is your godson, in the flesh" Will says. "What a cutie, aren't you little guy? Chad says speaking softly and leaning down to get closer. Will and Sonny watch in amazement at Chad's reaction. Will notices that Chad's eyes are filling up. "You okay buddy?" Will asked. "I'm fine" he says wiping his eyes. Sonny rubs Chad back to console him. "We are going to call him Jackson after Sonny" Will says. Chad stands up straight, yeah I know, I got this for the baby" Chad says pulling a small oblong box from his jacket pocket. Sonny takes the package, and unties the ribbon and opens the box. There is white tissue paper covering the contents that Sonny opens. Under it he sees a sterling silver spoon, and along the handle is engraved, _**W Jackson Kiriakis Horton. **_Sonny passes the box to Will. "Oh my God Chad we just decided on the name today, how did you get this done so fast?" Will asked. "I'm a DiMera, I use the perks of that name when I need to." Chad says. Sonny and Will both smile. "Can I touch him, I won't wake him I promise." Chad almost says as a plea. "Sure" Sonny says.

Chad gently and lovingly runs his fingers over Jackson forehead and down the side of his face. "I never got to do this with my own child" Chad says, almost like it was a thought that wasn't intended to be spoken. Will reaches over to Chad and puts his hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Sonny, surprised, looks at Will. Will mouths the words, we will talk later.

Will gets it now. The reason for the tears. He can see that Chad is going to be playing a much bigger role in Jackson's life than he thought. And Will is fine with that. He is more than willing to let Chad have some of the things he missed out on because of the death of his own child. For Will it cements the choice of Chad as Jackson's godfather. He was the perfect choice.


	166. Chapter 166

Chad hung around for about an hour and just before he was ready to leave Sonny pointed out that it was feeding time. Chad jumped at the chance and asked Will if he could do this feeding. Will just look at him and said "go for it." "Sonny and I are going to have ample opportunities to feed Jackson." Sonny looked it Will and said "I'll heat up the bottle and get it ready," then left to go to the kitchen and warm up the formula.

Once Sonny had left the room Will look at Chad, who was still staring down at Jackson, and said "this means a lot to you doesn't it?" Chad looked up at Will his eyes full and said "more than you know Will, and I know Jackson is not my child but I do want to play a major part in his life." "It is selfish of me I know, but I would like the opportunity to know what it would have been like had my child survived" Chad said. "I completely understand Chad and I would love to have you play a major role in Jackson's life" Will said. Chad gives Will a quick hug.

Will watching Chad and his face as he looks at Jackson, stepped back and left Chad to engage with him on his own. Sonny announced from the kitchen that the formula was almost ready. "If you want to pick him up Chad, you can, just remember to support his head, and you can sit here in the rocker and feed him" Will told him. Chad proceeded to handle Jackson like he was the finest crystal ever made. Cradling Jackson in his arms Chad walked over to the rocker and sat down. Moments later Sonny arrived with the bottle of formula. When he entered the bedroom he saw Chad sitting in the rocker holding Jackson, he then looked over at Will and Will nodded. Sonny walked over to Chad and handed him the bottle of formula.

Chad looked down at Jackson who was fussing just slightly. He then proceeded to run the nipple of the bottle across Jackson's lips to let him know that it was feeding time. Jackson needed no encouragement his lips wrapped around the nipple and he proceeded to suckle at the bottle. Chad looked up at Will and Sonny and had a grin on his face indicating to them the sheer enjoyment he had of holding this child and being able to feed him.

Jackson made short order of the bottle and had finished it in about 15 minutes. Chad remove the bottle from Jackson's mouth and handed it to Will. Sonny now speaking up proceeded to tell Chad what he had to do next. Chad interrupted, "hey I do know a few things, now I have to burp the him." "Can one of you get me a cloth to throw over my shoulder?" Chad asked. Will and Sonny look at each other and sort of laughed a bit.

Chad started with the patting on the back to see if he could elicit a burp from Jackson. When that didn't produce the desired results he started rubbing his hand in a circular motions on Jackson's lower back and slowly moving up. Shortly into this motion Jackson burped and spit up a bit on Chad's shoulder. A short time later when it seemed Jackson had expelled all his gas, Chad lifted him off his shoulder and cradled him in his arms.

Sonny looked at Chad and laugh a bit saying "well you're an old pro at this." Chad smiled back and then rose from the rocker and placed Jackson back in his cradle. As he was placing him back in the crib he said "smells like somebody needs to be changed." Will looks at Sonny and Sonny looks at Chad. Chad noticing that Sonny did not want to have to do it says that he's more than willing to change the diaper if Sonny's uncomfortable. "Oh no, Sonny it's your turn." "You're not going to chicken out this time you're going to have to learn to do it eventually so jump in with both feet" Will tells him.

Sonny tentatively walks over towards the crib and Chad backs away and walks over next to Will. "Stick around Chad this should be fun to watch, I want to see if you can hold onto his lunch long enough to change the diaper." Sonny turns and gives Will a look of, I can do this, it's no big deal.

As Will and Chad watch they can already see Sonny choking a bit. Sonny lifts Jackson out of the crib and carries him over to the changing table. Will and Chad watch, trying very hard not to laugh as they watch Sonny putting his hand to his mouth trying to suppress the instinct of vomit. Waving his hand in front of his face Sonny says "how can a smell so bad come out of something so small." Suck it up Kiriakis it's not going smell any better if you take your time changing him" Chad says.

Sonny finally gets the diaper off after a few starts and stops. "Oh man it's halfway up his back how the hell does that happen? Sonny asked. Will looks at him and says "hey the doctor told us he's not going to be pooping solid for a little while" Will reminds him.

After a good 15 minutes Sonny manages to complete the task. Just as he is laying Jackson back into the crib with his hand underneath Jackson's butt he feels Jackson let loose again. "Oh come on not again buddy." Chad and Will let loose with laughter. Chad steps up and says, "I got this one or else the kid will be starting college by the time you get this one changed." Will laughs. "Come on I wasn't that slow" Sonny says. Will looks at him, "oh no you did great babe, you didn't throw up or anything, but I have to take points off for speed." "Sorry but a blind man with one hand tied behind his back could have done that in half the time." Will says laughing. "Well thanks for the encouragement, oh husband of mine." Sonny says pushing Will's shoulder. "I'm sorry babe really, it was your first time, I am sure after a few more changings you won't having any problems" Will assures him. "There all done Jackson, bet you feel better now, don't you" Chad says to him in baby talk as he places him back in the crib.

"Okay let's let him get some sleep" Will says as he turns to leave. Just as he is about to leave the room he and Sonny notice Chad lean down and kiss Jackson on the forehead. They pretend they don't see it so as not to embarrass Chad.

"Well guys I have to get going, I just wanted to see the little guy" Chad says as they enter the kitchen. "Well you are welcome here anytime to see him Chad, we want you to know that." Sonny says. "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me." Chad responds. "There is one thing we did want to bring up with you before you go though." Will says. "What's that." "Well we hadn't decided on a godmother for the baby yet but we both came up with the same person, Abby, are you going to be okay with that?" "That's cool with me I don't have a problem with it, does she?" Chad asked. "Well we haven't asked her yet, we were going to wait until tomorrow." Sonny says. "So you're okay with it then?" Will asked. "Sure guys, she's a great choice." Chad says to confirm his original response. "Okay, cool" Will says.

"Well I am outta here, I have some stuff to do." "I will catch you 3 later" Chad says as he reaches the door. "Later dudes, and thanks for this." he says and then leaves.

"Okay, now, you want to explain that to me?" Sonny asked. But before Will can respond his cell vibrates. "Hello" Will says. "Oh hi Justin, did you want to speak to Sonny?" "Oh okay, well thanks for letting us know, we really appreciate this sir." "Okay thanks again, talk to you soon." Will hangs up. "What was that about?" Sonny asked. "Oh your dad just wanted us to know that he filed the papers with the courts for us." "Great, now what was with Chad and his baby that I didn't know he had?"

Will makes them both a cup of coffee and they sit at the table. Will explains the Mia thing and what happen. When he is done Sonny looks at Will. "God Will I had no idea, so that was why he was so emotional with Jackson." "Yeah, and he told me that he wanted to be part of Jackson's life, and I agreed, for both their sakes, Jackson and Chad's" Will says.


	167. Chapter 167

Will and Sonny had gotten into somewhat of routine, or at least in their minds it was a routine, about the feeding schedule for Jackson. For the first few days Will was obsessive about being the one to feed him. There were times when he would give in and allow Sonny to do the it. Of course it was not without incident. One time after Sonny had just finished feeding Jackson he went to raise him up onto his shoulder to burp him, but Jackson was apparently overfilled because he spit up on Sonny's neck before he could get the spit rag on his shoulder. Sonny learned the lesson that you shower after you feed the baby. Since Will had the time off from work and Sonny continued to work, Sonny took morning feedings allowing Will to sleep in a little longer. Sonny liked the mornings, it gave him a chance to have Jackson to himself. He would talk to him as if he was an adult. Sometime he would have whole conversations with Jackson, all one sided off course. Sonny would make up the responses that Jackson would have given him. Will would overhear these talks once in awhile and just lay there smiling. He never let on that he heard them. He would let Sonny have that for himself.

As of right now Jackson was not too fussy. Will and Sonny took turns using the co-sleeper. One night it would be on Will's side the next night it would be on Sonny's. When Will could catch a nap during the day he would place the co-sleeper in the bed beside him. Most of the time he would just lay beside Jackson and stare at him. Part of him still couldn't believe that he actually had this little boy. Even though he was feeding him and changing his diapers and getting up at all hours, he still couldn't wrap his head around being a dad. Not that he wasn't overjoyed at it, it just was hard to believe. As for diaper changing that was a duty that fell most of the time, to Will. If he was being true to himself, he didn't really mind, it was just more time to spend with Jackson and to bond with him. But occasionally Will would put his foot down and make Sonny change him. He wouldn't do it because he felt it was unfair that he had to change them all the time, he was doing it mostly because he got a great deal of pleasure watching Sonny try to keep it together as he changed it. Sonny was actually aware of what Will was doing, and sometimes would deliberately overreact just to give Will a laugh.

Sonny had spoken to Abby about being the godmother and she was thrilled at the opportunity. The fact that Chad was going to be the godfather had no impact on her decision at all.

They had gotten an invitation in the mail from Victor, inviting them to their own Salem reception for their wedding. Victor knowing full well that one or both of them would have trepidations about leaving Jackson alone with a babysitter, had arranged for a pediatric nurse to come in and care for Jackson while they attended the reception. Both were actually looking forward to the it now that they had Jackson. They wanted to share the news and stories with everyone.

On the days that Sonny opened the coffee shop he would get home around mid afternoon. On one such day he came home and found Will in the kitchen fixing something for dinner. Something Sonny would usually do on his early days. "Hey it is my day to doing the cooking" Sonny said. "Hey babe, Will said as he continued to prepare the meal, I know but I just fed Jackson and put him down to sleep so I thought I would give you a break, and start it for you." Will said. "Besides if I get it done fast enough we can spend some alone time together" he said. They hadn't had any opportunities to be intimate since Jackson had come home. They both knew that was something they were really going to have to work on. Both felt a bit sexually frustrated at not being able to do anything. Even though the baby may have been in the crib sleeping neither felt right about even being mildly sexual with him in the room. That even included masturbating each other. As soon as Sonny had heard that Jackson had been fed and was sleeping he jumped on the opportunity to get some Will time.

Will was standing with his back to Sonny. Sonny came up behind him and slipped his hands around Will's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What do you say we skip dinner tonight altogether and just get to some us time" Sonny whispers in Will's ear. Will leaned his head back against Sonny's shoulder. Sonny continued, "Not being able to be intimate with you whenever I feel like it was not something I had considered before Jackson had come home" Sonny said as he kissed Will's neck and ran his tongue around his ear. Will let out a little moan, then turned around so that they were face-to-face. "Trust me, this was not something I thought about either, and i miss it alot" Will said. "You and me both babe" Sonny responded.

Will put his hands around Sonny's waist and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. "God that's one of the things I've missed most" Will said, as he ran his hands down Sonny's back and grabbed his ass. Will immediately felt Sonny getting hard. Being more than just a little aroused himself he led Sonny over to the couch and pushed him down and then climbed on top of him. Their hands were recklessly groping each other. Will deftly had gotten Sonny's pants undone and had his hand inside. As they kissed passionately with their lips and tongues Will began to stroke Sonny's cock. With his free hand he began to undo Sonny's shirt and had just gotten to the final button when there was a knock on the door. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Sonny said. He looks up at Will. "Little Sonny is saying forget about answering and continue to play." Will's head just fell down on Sonny's chest and he said "Well little Will never even made it out of the gate, so consider yourself lucky their bub." "I guess this is our life now." Will says as he pushes himself off of Sonny and stands up. He does a quick adjustment in his pants so his aroused state is not on complete view. Sonny zips up and then proceeds to button his shirt. There is another knock on the door as Sonny buttons the finally button on his shirt. He looks at Will, "Well we almost got there" he says. "I'm sorry babe, I wanted it too" Will says. "It's not your fault babe, we'll work this out somehow" Sonny says. "You ready" Will asks. "Well I was" he says with a smile, but open the door anyway" Sonny says. Will smiles back.

"Justin! hello I didn't know you we're stopping by." Will said. Sonny upon hearing his dad's name comes up behind Will. "Oh hey dad." "Hello boys, may I come in for a moment? Justin asked. "Certainly" Will said as he stepped aside allowing Justin to enter. Sonny took one look at his father's expression and knew that there was something wrong. "You have that look dad, what's going on, what's wrong?" "Can we just sit down for a moment? Justin asked.

Justin and Sonny walked towards the couch and Will took a seat across from them. "Well as you know I filed the papers for Sonny to adopt Jackson." "Yes you told us that already dad, what's going on? Sonny asked. "Well it seems that Gabi is contesting the adoption." Justin said. "She can't do that, Will said a bit louder than he meant to, she signed away her custodial rights to Jackson months ago" Will said with more than a little anger. "Well it seems her lawyer is playing the, she was under duress when she signed the papers, card." "Damn right she was under duress she is a psycho, not to mention that she could have gone to jail for what she did to Melanie" Will said. "Yes yes, Justin interrupts, while that's true, you two have now become complicit in her actions because you know what she did to Melanie and you didn't report it." Sonny looked at his father. "So she's playing our card back at us" Sonny said. "Exactly" Justin confirms. "Well what about the fact that she knew what Nick had done to me and she never reported it, we certainly couldn't have reported it because we really didn't have any evidence that she knew, the only evidence we had was Nick's taped confession to me that he was my attacker." Will said. "Well unfortunately Will that won't work in your favor because you never actually filed any charges against him for the attack." Justin responded. "So dad, where does that leave us? Sonny asked. Justin looks at the two of them. "In a very bad spot I'm afraid."


	168. Chapter 168

Justin had explained to them what the procedures were going to be. He told them that legally there were things that could be done. "Like what things, what can we do to prevent this from happening" Will asked. "Well the judge could rule in your favor if any number of things were to be in place that would make Gabi considered an unfit parent" Justin told them. "Well what sort of things are they" Sonny asked. "Well there is abandonment, failure to maintain a reasonable degree of interest or responsibility as to the child's welfare, substantial neglect and physical abuse, and the list just goes on" Justin says. "Wait a minute Justin, what about the fact that she tried to escape and put the baby in jeopardy by her actions? Will asked. "Well Will that could work, however she is still sticking to the story that she was kidnapped" Justin told him. "Well then what about Chris McNamee can't you talk to him and get him to admit that Gabi was in on the whole thing?" Sonny asked. "Well I am actually looking into that now but I haven't heard back yet" Justin explained.

They continued to talk for a while longer. When Justin felt that it was becoming redundant he simply told them that they are going to have to wait to see how things proceed. "Justin who's representing Gabi in this case?" Will asked thinking that it sounded like something EJ would do to get back at him for what he did to him. "Don't ask me how, but she got the best custodial lawyer in the state working for her, Marlow and Associates" Justin told them both. "How could she afford them, they must be expensive, Will asked, she has no income, and Rafe certainly doesn't have money to spare so who's paying for this? Will asked. "That I don't know Will, and they don't have to disclose that" He told them. "Well I'm going to get going to work on a defensive, so I will be in touch with you guys soon, to let you know what's going on" Justin said as he rose to leave. "Okay dad thanks for stopping by and please let us know if anything changes" Sonny said. "Yes thank you Justin, we really appreciate it" Will tells him.

Will in Sonny were sitting on the couch after Justin had left, and we're talking about what they had just heard. "Sonny something doesn't feel right about this and not just the fact that she doesn't want the adoption to go through, there's something else here that we're missing." "What do you mean Will, what do you think might be missing?" Sonny asked. "Well let's look at this for a moment, we have already laid out the rules for her about visitation with Jackson" Will said. "If she goes through with this and she loses, then she guarantees that she will never see her son" Will tells him. "And even if she does win and stops the adoption from going through that still doesn't negate the set up we already established" Will reminds him. "But she is claiming that she signed the papers under duress, so I think that would make the papers void" Sonny said. "Well not really, see Rafe can bare witness to the fact that she was being harmful and actual told her that it was probably the best thing for her, since she was being so irrational" "And besides it is her word against ours, and for her to admit what transpired, she would have to admit to her crimes, and that would guarantee she wouldn't get Jackson and land her in jail" Will states.

"I think there is much more to this than just you adopting Jackson, there is a personal aspect to this that we are missing, and I don't mean just her anger or her spitefulness" Will says. "Someone besides Gabi is involved with this and my guess is they're pulling her strings to do this." Will tells him. "Do you have any ideas who you think it might be?" Sonny asked. "No, not really at first I thought maybe EJ and I'm still not discounting him, but this is even more personal than that" Will told him. Before Sonny could ask another question Jackson begins to cry. Will looked at his watch and said "it's feeding time would you mind, I have a phone call I want to make" Will ask him. Sonny get a big smile on his face and said "yeah I'll do it." He jumps up and headed towards the bedroom and Will gets up and headed towards the phone.

"Well how are you doing, how's the little one?" Marcus asked, before Will can get a word out. "Jackson's great you should stop over and see him, after all he wouldn't be here had it not been for you" Will said. "Enough of that Will, so what's up you called me so you must need something." Marcus said. "Oh God Marcus does it seem that way, now I feel bad." Will said with regret in his voice. "Will, Will, I didn't mean it that way, that came out wrong, you can call me anytime you want for any reason at all" Marcus told him. Will paused for a few moments. "Will listen to me, I want to help you in anyway I can so just tell me what's going on" Marcus said hoping to alleviate Will's uneasiness. Will finally broke his silence. "You know Marcus you're right, it seems I only contact you when things are bad for me and that is not fair to you, and an abuse of our friendship" Will says. "Will you know how I feel about you and my debt to you" Marcus says. "Marcus you can't keep playing that card to justified my constant need for your help, you have paid me back a million folds, for whatever perceived good deed you think I may have done for you so many years ago" Will explains. "Look Will it is not a perceived good deed as you put it." "Whether you think so or not, the facts are this, if you hadn't been the friend to me that you were, I wouldn't be in this place that I am now, you may not see the connection but believe me it is there" "So for all that I have done for you, you have given me my life" Marcus tells him.

"Will I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone, ever." There is a silence on the phone. Finally Marcus begins. "When I was in college and you use to come by to see me, those were the best days of my life for me while I was there." "One day I was having a particularly bad day, and when I say bad I mean, Marcus was having trouble saying the words,...suicide bad" Marcus choked out. "Oh God Marcus, I am so sorry, I never knew it was that bad for you, why didn't you say something to me?" Will says with sympathy. "Will it wouldn't have mattered because you were already doing it, you were being my friend" Marcus explains.

"Well on this particular day I had climbed up to the roof of my dorm and was prepared to jump, but then I saw you walking across the campus to my dorm, you Will, you were the one that kept me from jumping, because I knew then, that as long as you were my friend I had a chance to be normal." Will is stunned hearing this from him. "Marcus, why didn't you tell me it was so bad, you could have come to live with us, I would have found some way to talk my parents into it" Will said. Marcus laughs a bit on the other end. "That is exactly what I mean Will, you would have done that for me" Marcus says. "And I never said anything because I didn't want the friendship we had to be based on pity, I liked that you just saw me as just another kid even if I was living in an adult's world, I needed that normalcy in my life, and that day when I saw you, you brought that to me, and I used that anytime I was feeling down or bad, I just pictured you walking across that campus to me, the freak" Marcus said as his voice cracked. They both were silent, tears were rolling down Will's face. "Marcus, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't have done more for you, but I just never knew." "And I didn't want you to Will, I didn't want to risk what we had, it was too important to me mentally and as a person" Marcus tells him. "So while you may think you did nothing to deserve my gratitude, you gave me my life and that, is, a debt I could never repay." "So now tell me what's going on." Marcus says not skipping a beat. Will composes himself. While he is sure Marcus knows he was crying he is not going to talk about it.

Will proceeds to tell Marcus what is going on with Gabi and the custody issue. "So it sounds to me like you think someone's putting Gabi up to this, and whoever it is is paying her lawyers fees" Marcus confirmed with Will. Exactly Marcus, I mean I don't have any proof but there's something else going on here besides Gabi just fighting the adoption" Will says. "So basically, Marcus says, we need to find out who is paying the lawyers bills for this and that will give us an idea as to who's doing what." Marcus pauses for a moment. "Will I kind of have a feeling you might know who it is already, am I right?" Marcus asked. "As of right now Marcus I don't want to say what I think, because a major part of me is hoping that I'm wrong." "I understand Will and I am getting the same sense as you" Marcus tells him. "So we need to keep this on the DL" Will told him. "Understood Will, well I'll let you go and start working on this I'll call you back directly on your cell phone when I have any answers" he says, and I will stop over and see your little one soon." "Thank you so much Marcus I really appreciate this" Will said. "I'll talk to you later Will goodbye." "Goodbye Marcus."

Sonny comes walking out of the bedroom carrying Jackson and patting his back. "Well he was one hungry little boy, he scuff that down in record time" Sonny told Will. "So did you make your phone call? Sonny asked. "Yup all set" Will responded. "Who did you have to call? Sonny asked. Will not really wanting to talk about it immediately responded in baby voice with do "I smell a dirty diaper?" Sonny completely thrown off topic says "You certainly do, I fed him you change him." Will relieved that he managed to get Sonny off the topic, walked over to take Jackson from him. "Well Jackson one of your daddies is afraid of a little poop" he says as he takes Jackson from Sonny.

Will feels bad about keeping this from Sonny but he's not really sure and he doesn't want to create any problems until he knows exactly what's going on. Besides he may actually be wrong and it is EJ.

Will finishes changing the diaper and places Jackson back in the crib. Looking down at his peaceful face Will says softly "it's so good that you're too young to know what's going on around you, but I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Will pulls over the rocking chair and places it beside the crib. He sits down and slips his hand through the slats of the crib and runs his fingers over Jackson's forehead as he hums him a lullaby. Sonny hearing Will humming to Jackson grabs his camera, switches it to video and stands in the doorway filming Will humming to their baby.


	169. Chapter 169

It is been about a week since Justin stopped by to inform Will and Sonny about Gabi's protest of the adoption. He has been keeping them apprised of anything new that comes up but it's all pretty much been the same as it was the first time they talk. Chad has stopped by three times and actually waited around until it was time to feed Jackson. Will actually appreciated Chad's visits because it gave him an opportunity to shower and shave and get some things done while Chad was doing the feeding. Will was still being hypervigilant with the baby. He wouldn't do things that might prevent him from hearing Jackson, or going to him in a moments notice.

On one such day when Chad came by to see Jackson, he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't realize that Will had finished his shower and was standing in the doorway listening. Chad was sitting in the rocking chair singing softly to Jackson as he rocked back and forth. He would take one of Jackson's little hand in his hand and gently run his thumb over it. Will noticed how Chads eyes would light up when Jackson would squeeze one of his fingers. He would talk to Jackson about all of the different sports he was going to teach him, and how he was going to take him to Cub's games, teach him how to drive, and the list went on. Will would never interrupt during one of these sessions, he would allow Chad to go on for as long as he wanted because he knew what Chad was getting from these visits. He would always tell Jackson how much he loved him when he placed him back into the crib. When the visits ended Will and Chad would always engage in the same dialogue. Chad would always say to Will "thank you so much for letting me do this Will I really appreciate it." Of course Will would always respond with "hey you're doing me a favor, I can use the time to get some things done." While they both play this verbal game using different words, both knew the truth.

Rafe came by one day much to the surprise of both Sonny and Will. Jackson had been home for a couple of weeks and Rafe never made contact with them in all that time. He apologize for taking so long to come by to see the baby, he claimed he was extremely busy with work. Neither Will nor Sonny questioned him on his explanation.

Will led Rafe to the bedroom and introduced him to his nephew. Sonny stood in the doorway and watched as Rafe engaged with Jackson. Will excused himself and walk toward Sonny taking his arm as he was leaving the room and led him into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sonny asked. "Look at this point, Will said softly, I don't want to engage Rafe in this dispute with Gabi right now." "We know his allegiance is going to be with her, so I don't want to give him any fuel for the fire, so should he bring it up simply dismiss it, we'll just say well we'll have to see how it plays out, and if he doesn't bring it up then we won't bring it up either." Will concludes. "I think that's probably for the best" Sonny agrees. "The last thing we need is for him to get involved in this against us" Sonny adds.

They hear the baby start to cry and both walked back into the bedroom. Rafe is standing there holding Jackson with a bit of terror on his face. "I don't know what happened I was just holding him and he just started to cry" Rafe said as they entered the room. "No it's not you, it just happens to be feeding time, so it really wouldn't matter who was holding him when he's hungry he's hungry." Sonny said as he walked over and took Jackson out of Rafe's arm. Rafe feeling awkward tried to come up with some sort of conversation. "So how did you come up with Jackson as his name instead of William" He asked? Will proceeded to explain why they chose Jackson. This seemed to appease Rafe. He stayed for about another 15 minutes. Once he left both Sonny and Will breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that night they laid Jackson in the co-sleeper and placed it between the two of them as they laid down on the bed. They discussed different scenarios about how they saw this Gabi situation playing out. Neither came up with a very good ending. As they laid their watching Jackson sleep Will's cell phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him. He picked it up and saw Marcus's name on the screen. Will looked at Sonny and said "this is Brady I need to take it, he said as he started to get out of bed. "What the hell is is doing calling his late" Sonny asked without anger just sort of off the cuff. Will turned and hunched up his shoulders, with an I don't know expression. Before Will had even left the bedroom he answered his phone by saying, "Hey Brady what's up." Marcus immediately picked up on Will's cue and said he's there with you now isn't he? "Yes, I emailed those papers over to you this morning, let me go into the kitchen and double check on the laptop to see if they went through." Will left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Keeping his voice low Will asked Marcus if he had any information. "Well Will I'm sorry to say, but yes I do and it's not good." "So it's who I suspected it to be then?" Will asked almost hoping for a no. "Well if you talking about mommy dearest then yes I'm afraid you're right" Marcus replied.

"That fucking bitch" Will said a bit louder than he intended. He quickly turned around to see if Sonny was coming. When he thinks he is clear he turns his attention back to Marcus. "And after she came over here and pretended she was all contrite about how she treated me." "Well Will it's a case of a wolf in sheeps clothing, I'm afraid" Marcus said then continued,"so what are you going to do, are you going to tell Sonny? Marcus asked. "Oh can't you just see how that would go down, hey Sonny I meant to tell you your mother is the one that's sabotaging your attempt to adopt Jackson" Will responded sarcastically. "So do you have any plan at all? Marcus asked. "Not a fucking clue." Will replied. "Well you know that I'm here if you need my help Will." "I know Marcus and I appreciate it, but thanks for this information, I'll have to see what I can do on my end." "Well Marcus says, as silly as it sounds try to have a good night, I'll continue to look at things on my end and if I think we can come up with something I'll let you know." Sonny comes walking out the bedroom carrying Jackson. "No no it's no problem at all Brady I was sure I email them to you, I'm not sure how they would've ended up in your spam folder, but at least you found them." Yeah you have a good night too, I'll probably talk to you tomorrow have a good one Brady. "Good luck Will" Marcus say. And then they both hang up.

"Hey babe is everything okay, is there a problems? Sonny asked. "I can take tomorrow off if you need to go into the office or something" Sonny offered."No, but thanks, we're good, it was nothing, Brady just misplaced some emails that I sent him but we're all set now" Will lied. Then looking down at Jackson Will asks, "Is this guy getting a little restless as he walks over to Sonny and takes Jackson from him?" "I think it's feeding time again" Sonny said. "I'll get the bottle ready you can head back into the bedroom and I'll bring it in when it's done" Sonny offers. Will walks away chattering to Jackson as Sonny goes to the closet to get the formula. As he is preparing it he get's and uneasy feeling about what just happen. Brady has never called Will this late and has never called, to his knowledge, since Will has been on leave.


	170. Chapter 170

It's the night of the big reception that Victor had planned for Sonny and Will. Will kept asking Sonny if it was too soon to leave the baby alone with a stranger. "Will calm down he's probably going to be sleeping most of the time anyway." Sonny said as he was adjusting his bowtie. "But what if he wakes up and sees a stranger feeding him?" Will asked nervously. Sonny finishes with his tie and turns to look it Will. "Babe he's going to have a lot of different babysitters so he's going to get used to seeing somebody different feeding him once in a while, this is not going to traumatize him, so stop worrying and just enjoyed the evening. Remember we have an actual pediatric nurse coming in to take care of our son, so it's not going to be like some ordinary babysitter is looking after him" Sonny tells him. "I guess you're right, I'm just being overprotective" Will admits just as the doorbell rings. "That must be her" Sonny said as he started walking out of the bedroom to answer the door. Will walks over to the crib and leans down and looks at Jackson's little face. "Don't you worry sweetheart your daddies are just going to a little party, we won't be gone that long, but we have a nice nurse to take care of you, and we will only be a phone call away."

"Will, this is Catherine she's going to be the nurse who is going to take care of Jackson while we're out." Will looks up to see in older woman standing in the doorway wearing scrubs. He is calmed by the fact that she is older and not some wet behind the ears young nurse. He walks over and extends his hand "it's nice to meet you Catherine," and that is all he offers as salutations before he starts his spiel.

"I have a little list of things for you before we go." Will reaches over to the dresser and pulls out a legal pad size page and hands it to the nurse. "Well this is quite a list you have here Mr Horton" Catherine says. "Well I just wanted you to be fully informed you'll see on there our cell phone numbers along with the phone number of the hall we will be at." Will then proceeds to run down the list with her, down to the last detail of exactly how to burp Jackson and what action produces the best burps.

Catherine looks at Sonny who rolls his eyes and mouths the words "sorry". "I'm sure Jackson and I will be just fine, so you two just go and enjoy yourselves." Catherine says. "We will" Sonny says taking Will's arm to lead him out of the room. "Thank you very much." "So let's get going Will or we are going to be late for our own reception." "Okay okay, just give me one second to kiss Jackson goodbye and then we can go" Will responds. Sonny and Catherine listen to Will talking to Jackson. "Okay sweetheart we're going to get going, Catherine is here to take care of you, we love you very much and will be back as soon as we can." With that Will leans down and kisses Jackson on the forehead.

Driving to the reception hall Will is peppering Sonny with questions. "I don't know Sonny did she seem okay to you, it seemed like she wasn't even listening to me when I was reading the list to her." "Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Sonny starts to laugh. "First Will, that list was longer than War and Peace" he said. "Second when have you known my uncle to not hire the very best, I'm sure he's done a complete background check on her and probably knows more about her than she knows about yourself." "So yes I do think she knows what she's doing." "So please will you relax so we can enjoy this evening." "I'm sorry babe it's just that this is the first time we've left him alone with somebody, so I'm a little worried." "Well stop worrying and let's just have some fun." Sonny tells him.  
As Sonny predicted they arrive a few minutes late for the reception. Before they walk into the hall a waiter stops them and informs them that Mr. Kiriakis wanted to be informed when they arrive so that he could announce them coming in. Will looks at Sonny and says, "oh God really are you kidding me?" Sonny smiles at him and says you know my uncle he always does it up big."

As Will and Sonny stand outside the entrance to the hall they hear the clinking of something on a glass as Victor calls out for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention please. First I want to thank you all for coming here this evening I know it will mean a lot to my nephew and his husband." "Since none of us could be there on the day they wed, I would like this reception to be a celebration of that event." "And now without further ado, I give you our newly married couple Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis. As Will and Sonny enter the hall holding hands everyone stands up and applauds. Will smiling on the outside but completely embarrassed on the inside, does a quick scan of the room and his eyes fall on Adrianne. He notices that she is neither looking at them nor smiling. At the very least she is half heartedly applauding. The only word that comes to Will's head is bitch.

Victor puts his hands up gesturing for the applauds to stop. "If you would all be so kind as to indulge me these few requests, I promise I will cease talking when they are completed. "First I would like Sonny and Will to have the first dance." They looked at each other as the music starts up, and Sonny says well he is paying for all of this so... Still holding Will's hand Sonny leads him onto the dance floor. After a few go rounds on the floor Victor asks the mothers to come up and dance with their sons. Sami gets a big smile on her face and quickly walks onto the dance floor and taps Sonny on the shoulder and asks "May I dance with my son please dance?" Sonny smiles at her and says "certainly." Adrianne walks up to Sonny and they proceed to dance next to Sami and Will. When Victor determines that the mothers have danced with their own sons long enough he asks the mothers to switch partners. Adrianne with obvious reluctance walks over and assumes the dance position with Will. Both are feeling more than awkward but for different reasons. Will and Adrianne split first and then Sami follows suit with Sonny. "Well thank you all for indulging this old man" Victor says, "now let's eat.

Will and Sonny are lead to a table that has T and Chad seated at. The stand and each gives the other a hug. T looks at them and says. "Guess we're the head table, not your traditional one. but what the hell." They all laugh and take there seats. Sonny looks at them. "Well since we never got the chance at that whirlwind wedding, alliteration aside, we owe you two best men gifts." Will and Sonny reach into their inside pockets and pull out oblong velvet boxes and hand them to each of them. "You guys didn't have to do this, just being able to share that day with you was more than thanks enough, it meant a lot to both of us" Chad says. "Well, be that as it may, Will says, these are just tokens of our appreciation." Chad and T take the boxes and open them. T's eye open wide. "Jeez you guys, I don't even know if I would wear this, it is to nice for my wrist." Will and Sonny smile. "Read the back" Sonny tells them. They turn the gold watches over and read the inscription. _To True Friends and Brothers. _Both Chad and T get a bit misty eyed. They rise and give both Will and Sonny another hug expressing their thanks.

Chad is still a bit overwhelmed. Sonny notices and put his hand on Chad's and leans over to whisper in his ear. "We mean it Chad, you have been there and done more for us than any friend should ever be expected to do." "Will and I are in your debt." "Sonny you both have repaid me by letting me be a part of your son's life, and that is the greatest gift I have ever gotten" Chad says. "Hey Will check these two out, T say pointing at Sonny and Chad, better keep an eye on them, the night is young." They all get a laugh out of it, and it lightens the mood.

After dinner is serviced and before dessert is brought out Will tells Sonny that he thinks they are suppose to mingle with the guest. "I have been to enough of these in my family alone, to know almost everything you're suppose to do, and some things you're not." "I think you're right" Sonny responds. Will looks at T and Chad. "Shouldn't you two be dancing, T where's Audrey, and Chad, now would be a good time to maybe dance with Abby, and clear some of the air before Christening day." Both T and Chad agree and get up along with Will and Sonny. They all go there separate ways. But before Will and Sonny can start their rounds a waiter approaches them. "Excuse me gentlemen, there is someone in the foyer who would like to speak to you." "Did they say who they were?" Will asked. "No I am sorry sir they didn't." the waiter replied. "Well okay, thank you." Sonny says. "Who could it be Will?" "I have no idea, so let's go find out."

Sonny and Will walk through the hall to the door leading to the foyer. As soon as they open the door, Will gets a huge grin on his face. Sonny looks at the person and knows he knows who they are but it not completely clear until Will let's out "Marcus." Will quickly walks over and firmly embraces him and holds it. "I can't believe your here, this makes it perfect" Will says as he finally releases him. "You remember Sonny." "Of course I do, hello Sonny, congratulation" Marcus says as he give Sonny a hug. "It is nice to get to see you face to face again" Sonny says. "And it gives me an opportunity to thank you for everything you did, from the wedding to saving our son." Marcus dismisses the thanks.

"I just wanted to come by and extend my best wishes to you both." "Can't you come in and join us for a while" Will asked. "Thank you for the invitation Will but I think it would be best of I didn't, anonymity and all" he says. "I understand" Will says, but I am so happy you stopped by." "So am I Will, I just wanted you to know in person how much I wish you both the best." "Well thank you for that Marcus" Sonny says. "I know it means a lot to Will and to me too." "You have been a great friend to us both." "Thank you for saying that Sonny, I know we don't know each other very well, but you have made Will a very happy person so I thank you for that." "Oh I almost forgot, I have something for you both." "God Marcus you have done more than enough for both of us for a lifetime." "Oh be quiet, you." Marcus says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a dvd. "I felt bad that your family wasn't there to share your day with you so I had two videographers, tape the entire ceremony, from you arriving until you left." Will is flabbergasted. "Marcus, I can't believe you." Will intended to say more but Marcus stopped him. "It was nothing Will, I assure you."

"But right now I think I should take my leave and let you to get back to your reception." "Well thank you again Marcus for everything" Sonny says. "Your more than welcome Sonny, it truly was my pleasure." "But I have a request of you too" Marcus direct towards Sonny. "Name it it's yours." "I would like to speak to Will alone for a moment if that is okay?" "Of course, Sonny turns to Will, Will I will meet you inside, and Marcus again thank you so much for everything." "My pleasure." With that Sonny walks back into the hall. "What's up Marcus?" Will asked. "Well I was wondering how things were going." "Well, Will replies, they are going nowhere." "I still haven't come up with anything to deal with Cruella Deville." "It took every ounce of restraint to keep from strangling her when we had to dance together." "I can imagine" Marcus says. "Well hang in there, we will come up with something" he adds. "I feel bad for Sonny, his own mom fucking him over" Will says. "Yeah that part sort of slays me too." "But we will get through this Will I promise" Marcus says. "Thanks Marcus, I hope you are right." 'Well, Marcus says, I really do have to get going, my wife is waiting in the car." "Oh I wish you had brought her in, I would have love to have met her." "She is bit shy." "But again congratulation Will, you deserve all the happiness that is coming." They embrace again firmly. "I will talk to you soon" Marcus says. "Thanks Marcus, have a great night." "You as well Will." Bye.


	171. Chapter 171

Before Will goes back into the hall he calls home to find out how Jackson was doing. "Hello Horton Kiriakis residence." "Hello Catherine it's Will Horton." "I'm just calling to find out how Jackson's doing?" "Oh yes Mr. Horton, Jackson's doing just fine, I fed him and laid him down, and if you'll excuse the pun, he sleeping like a baby." Catherine informed him. "So there's been no crying or anything, he's been fine?" Will asked. "No he's been quiet all evening, as I just told Mr. Kiriakis." Will get the smile on his face thinking about Sonny calling home to check on Jackson, despite his protestations that we shouldn't worry. "Well thank you very much for the information and we should be home in a couple of hours." Will tells her. "That's fine, and if I may say, you did much better than most parents, you actually made it to your destination before you called." Will laughs a bit. "Sorry about that, new parents and all." "Believe me sir I understand completely, it's fine." "Well okay then, we will see you when we get home. I'll try not to call back but I can't promise anything." Now Catherine laughs "it's absolutely fine to call as often as you like, I completely understand your concern." "You have a good evening Mr. Horton." "Thank you, we'll try" Will says and then hangs up.

Will enters the hall and scans the room to locate Sonny. He finds him back at their table talking to T and Chad. Will walks over putting his hands on Sonny's shoulders. "Hey babe I think it's time we started making the rounds to the different tables so what do you say?" "Let's do it" Sonny says as he stands up.

They start to walk over to the first table but before they arrive Will takes Sonny by the hand and says, "You big fake, you with all your, Jackson will be fine don't worry, you big jerk, you called before I did." "Hey there's no harm in just checking in" Sonny responds. "Yeah right, you tool" Will says laughing.

They proceed around the room from table to table giving their thanks to everyone for coming, until they arrive at Justin and Adrianne's table. Will is repulsed by Adrianne feigning interest and happiness for them. As Sonny converses with his mother Will asks Justin if he may speak to him for a moment. "Certainly, why don't we step over here where it is a bit more private" Justin says as he leads Will over to an alcove. "So what's up Will, is this about the custody issue?" "Well yes and no, I'm not really sure where this would fall in there" Will says. "What I really wanted to talk to you about was that I have question for you, and I was wondering if you could help me out." "Fire away if I can help I will" Justin offers.

"I wanted to ask you if anything would change if you knew who was offering the legal help that Gabi is getting?" Will asked. "I'm not sure I follow Will, what do you mean?" Justin asked. "Well the fact is I know who's paying for the lawyers for Gabi in this custody dispute, and knowing that, would that be of any assistance to you in fighting this?" "Well probably not but it might offer up the motivation behind her actions" Justin responds. "So you know who's paying Gabi's legal fees?" "Yes" Will says I found out." "But you're not willing to share that information unless it would give you an advantage in these proceedings" Justin states. "May I ask why you don't want to tell me who it is?" Will looks at him. "Well the truth is, a lot of people could get hurt, so I'm not going to divulge that if it will be of no benefit to us." "Well Will it could be of benefit if we confront this person and let them know that we know, they may withdraw their support for her." "Well sir the stakes are a bit too high to play a hunch like that, so I think I will withhold the information for now" Will responds. "Will if I may, I have one question for you, is this person someone you thought was behind this?" "Well, Will says, let's just say they were in my radar, but I didn't really think they would go this far" Will tells him. Justin looks at Will's face and can see the distress he's in. He is just about to ask Will another question when Sonny walks up.

"What's going on here, does this have something to do with the custody proceedings, is there something I should know about?" Sonny asks looking at his father. Justin looks at Will who gives him a quick and small shake of his head indicating for Justin not to say anything. "No no, Will was just asking where we were on it and I was just telling him that we are pretty much in the same place we've been in" Justin tells him. "I wish the hell we knew who was paying for all of this for Gabi" Sonny says with more than a little anger in his voice. "Come on babe it doesn't matter let's get back to making the rounds, Justin thank you very much for the information" Will says as he takes Sonny's hand and leads them away.

Justin stays behind thinking about what Will just told him and how he didn't want to share the information with Sonny. He replays the conversation in his head and is stuck on the fact that Will told him to many people would be hurt if this came out. It suddenly dawns on Justin what Will is doing. He walks out of the alcove over to Will and Sonny who are still at his table. "Excuse me folks, I just need to speak to Will alone for a moment" Justin says as he looks at Sonny. He takes Will's arm to lead him away and Sonny starts to follow. "Sonny, Justin says, I need to speak to Will alone we'll be right back. Will is a bit nervous at the force in which Justin is pulling him along. They arrived back at the alcove and Justin pulls Will's arm to turn him so that they're facing each other. "It's Adrianne isn't it Will? she's the person that's paying the bills for Gabi am my right?" Justin asked with a rising temper and his voice. Will remains silent. "Thank you Will you just gave me my answer." Justin starts to walk away and Will steps in front of him to block him. "Justin please listen to me first, we have a lawyer, client confidentiality agreement, you can't divulge this information to anyone without my approval" Will tells him. Justin is getting heated. Will knows he needs to stop Justin before this all blows up in a public forum."Justin you can't, I'm not going to screw up your family because of me" Will says firmly. "Your wife has already made it clear that she doesn't hold me in very high regards, and I can live with that." "But I will not have Sonny hurt by her actions, or have an internal conflict in your family because I am a screw up." Now Justin is the one not talking. "Justin you know I'm right, if this got out it could ruin your family and I will not be responsible for that" Will tells him. Justin looks Will in the eyes. "Fine Will I won't say anything, but understand this, you would not be ruining the family she would."

Sonny, becoming inpatient and concerned walks back over to the two of them. "Okay what the hell is going on with you two?" "Nothing, Will says, everything is fine." Sonny starts to protest when an announcement is made that it's time for the happy couple to cut the cake.


	172. Chapter 172

Realizing that he and Will are on the spot Justin tries to direct Sonny's attention to the process of cutting the cake. "Come on you two get over there and cut the cake or you know how your uncle Victor is going to be." "No, Sonny says, I want to know what the hell is going on, and why you two are being so secretive." Will really doesn't want to lie to Sonny, so he gives him just enough of the facts to hopefully placate his demand for answers. "Okay, Will says, but we have got to do this fast." "I was talking to your father about whether knowing who was funding Gabi's legal fees would make any difference in the case." "So why does it have to be so secretive why couldn't you tell me that? Sonny asked. "It's simple babe, I didn't want to get your hopes up on us even finding out, and I had to get our friend involved." That part Justin wasn't aware of, but let it slide because he knows if he questions it, it's going to create more questions from Sonny. "And your dad just told me that it really wouldn't make any difference." Will finished. He is praying that that was enough to appease Sonny because he didn't have anything left that he could use. Not giving Sonny a chance for a rebuttal Will grabs him by the hand and pulls him out onto the dance floor where the cake is set up.

They get through that part of the reception without incident. Neither did the shoving of the cake into the others face. Everyone applauded after they had both taken their bite. Will was watching Sonny's face through the whole process to see if he was still stewing over what he had just told him. And he could see that Sonny was not pleased with the answer he provided. Sonny now takes Will's hand and starts to lead him off, as a waiter arrives to wheel the cake off the floor. Will can clearly feel the firmness of Sonny's grip. He now realizes that he's not going to get away with the explanation he gave him in front of Justin. Sonny weaves his way through the crowd dragging Will behind him as he does. Will now sees where Sonny is taking him. Once there Sonny looks around and then checks each stall to make sure that the restroom is empty.

"Okay Will cut the bullshit what's really going on here?" Will looks at him trying to present a face of confusion. "What? it's exactly what I told you, I was asking your father if knowing who was funding Gabi lawyers would be of any help to us." Sonny looks at him. "Okay I'll buy that part of your story, especially since Marcus showed up here." "But there's more to it than that, that much I know." Sonny says. "I'm going to take a wild guess here, I think Marcus did find out who is footing the bill for Gabi, and I'll even go one step further and say that you don't want me to know who's doing it, but I'm not sure why you won't tell me." "Is this the kind of marriage we're going to have Will? Are you going to hold back things from me, again?" That was a punch in the stomach for Will. Unlike his father, there is no reason why he can't go over and have it out with his mother. So now Will finds himself completely trapped.

"Okay Sonny, yes I do know who's behind it." "Then tell me, who is it, we said we would have no secrets, you can't renege on that now." Will's mind is a flood of different scenarios as to how this would play out if Sonny knows the truth. And he knows none of them are going to end well. Will begins to plead with Sonny. "Sonny would you please allow me this one thing, just let me keep this to myself, I will try to sort it out, but I need you to just trust me." Sonny stares into Will's eyes, he can see that Will really doesn't want to divulge this information to hm, but he can't understand why. "Please Sonny give me this one thing, and when or if I need to tell you, I will, but for right now just let me have this and I will try to figure it out." "Can I assume my father knows who it is" Sonny asked. "Yes he knows but he also told me, and I swear to you on this, that even knowing it will not help in this case." Sonny thinks on it for a few seconds realizing that his father would certainly say something to him if it was necessary, for his own protection." "Fine, I'll let this go, but if I find out it is something I think I should've known about, then there is going to be hell to pay." Will feels a sense of relief but at the same time he knows when this comes out Sonny is going to be deeply hurt by him and his own mother. "Let's get the hell back out there before people wonder where we are" Sonny says not holding back his anger. Sonny leaves and Will follows directly behind.

Justin now back at his table sits down beside Adrianne. "What was that all about? she asked. "What was what all about dear" Justin says barely containing his disgust and anger. "That little confab you had with Will, that was so urgent you had to pull him away? Justin thinks about what he's about to say. "Well it seems that somebody is trying very hard to prevent our son from adopting Jackson." Adrianne squirms in her seat a bit. Justin, now just to throw salt into the wound says "and it's tearing Sonny and Will up." "Well, Adrianne says, perhaps it's for the better." She says. "Really Adrianne, and why would that be for the better?" Justin asked. "Well I simply mean that if something should happen to Will then Sonny would be responsible for raising another man's child." Justin has just about reached the boiling point and seriously considers breaking his confidentiality clause with Will. He refrains from blowing up. "Excuse me, I'm going to go get myself another drink" Justin says as he rises from the table and walks off. Adrianne calls after him to get her a drink also, but Justin just continues to walk away.

The reception goes on for about another hour. Sonny has been, what can only be described as, sulking since he and Will left the restroom. Will has been avoiding Justin so that he doesn't exacerbate the problem with Sonny.

People start coming up to the newlyweds, at least for the purposes of this event they are, and extending their best wishes and informing them that they will be leaving. Will and Sonny extend thier thank you's to each of the guests as they approach them. Finally with most of the guests gone and the waiters and waitresses cleaning up the tables, Justin and Adrianne approach them. Adrianne approaches Sonny and gives him a hug and tells him how much she enjoyed the evening. She then makes a move toward Will but Justin grabs her arm, "Come along dear, they have to get home to Jackson and we have to get going also." "Will, Sonny, we had a very good time and I will talk to the both of you later." Will gives Justin a look of thank you. Will was afraid of how he would react if Adrianne feigned any true happiness for him. The gentleman in charge of the reception walks up behind Will and Sonny. "Excuse me, excuse me gentlemen" he says. They both turned around to look at the organizer. "I just wanted to inform you that per your uncle's request we will deliver the wedding gifts to your apartment tomorrow." "Thank you very much" Sonny replies. He then turns to Will and says "let's just go home." Will attempts to take hold of Sonny's hand as they walk out but Sonny pulls it away and puts it in his pocket.


	173. Chapter 173

The ride home for Will and Sonny was deafeningly silence. Despite what Sonny said earlier, about letting Will keep his secret, he was still ticked off.

"So are you just going to be pissed off, or are you going to talk to me." Will asked. Sonny doesn't respond, he continued to look out the passenger window. "Babe, you told me you would let me have this, you agreed to that, and now you're going to give me the cold shoulder." Sonny finally turns his gaze to Will. "Look, we are married now Will, Sonny says holding up his hand and pointing to his ring, we shouldn't have any secrets at all, but you're holding back on something that appears to be very important and I don't like it" Sonny tells him not hiding his true anger. Will contemplates what Sonny just said, and realizes how secrets that he has kept in the past have caused nothing but problems for them. So he weighs the decision to tell Sonny or not. He thinks about the fact that Justin knows, but being his lawyer, Will knows he has to remain silent. But with Sonny, Will has to consider his feelings and how he will react upon hearing the facts.

They continue to drive along in silence while Will makes up his mind about what he's going to do. Knowing that eventually Sonny is going to find out, he thinks it would be better hearing it from him, than someone else. Realizing that he has covered this up, regardless of the reason, will hurt Sonny almost as much as what his mother is doing to them. As they approach the street their apartment is located on, Will drives past it. "Will you just missed our street." Sonny says almost in a monotone voice. "Yeah I know" Will says, with a little angry in his voice. Sonny doesn't say anything in response, he can see that Will is heading towards the river. After about 15 minutes Will take a right into grassless, dirt covered area that would be considered by the younger Salemites as a lookout point for parking and other assorted activities, because it overlooks the river. He drives through what he would call a parking park, to the farthest point away from other parkers. He turns off the car and stares out at the river with his hand still gripping the steering wheel tightly, to the white knuckle point, even though you can see it. He is partly angry at Sonny for forcing him to tell him what he's about to say. But his biggest worry is how hurt Sonny will be knowing what Will now knows. He understands that this could be devastating for Sonny and wants to spare him that, but knows that the secret can't stay a secret for very long. Will continuing to look forward at the river begins to talk. "Sonny, I'm going to tell you what your father and I were discussing, but I need you to understand, that the reason I didn't say anything to you was because I know this is going to hurt you very much, and I wanted you to avoid that pain." Though Will is not looking at Sonny's face he can pretty much guess that Sonny is feeling confused. "And I also want you to know, that I didn't tell your father this, he figured it out on his own."

"Just say it Will, I can take it, and then we can deal with it together" Sonny says in a slightly demanding way. Will begins to tell Sonny about how he solicited help from Marcus to find out who was funding Gabi's lawyers, and that Marcus was able to find out who it was. "So he found out who it is, so what is the problem, why can't you just tell me? Sonny asked. "I couldn't tell you Sonny, because it could crush you to know." "But I now realize that it's going to come out eventually, so it's better you hear from me than someone else." "Will who is it, you're just stalling here, just spit it out" Sonny says to him. "It's your mother Sonny, your mother is the one that's paying for Gabi's lawyers." Will's hands loosen their grip on the steering wheel, waiting for Sonny's reaction. When he doesn't hear anything immediately he looks over at Sonny, "I'm so sorry babe, I really didn't want to tell you, I was hoping I could deal with this on my own, and that's why I was talking to your father." "No, Sonny says in a fearful tone, Marcus must of gotten bad information, why would my mother fight against me for custody of Jackson." "I don't get it, I don't understand, he says shaking his head, she was just over at the apartment a couple of days ago trying to make amends for all the things that she's done to you in the past." Sonny says as if he's confused by what he just heard Will tell him. "I'm sorry babe, Will says, I know this has to be a shock to you, but your mom just doesn't want you to be legally committed to Jackson and me for the rest of your life, so she thinks if she prevents you from adopting Jackson that you'll be free to resume your life without the burden of having to be responsible for my son."

It starts to sink in for Sonny. Will, despite the darkness, can see the anger building up on Sonny's face. Sonny starts. "First, don't ever refer to Jackson again as your son, he's our son, I don't care what my mother thinks." "Second, neither you nor Jackson would ever be a burden to me, I love you both so much, you are my life." "And third, my mother has proven that she doesn't accept my reality, and since that is the case, then she doesn't except me, so she and I will cease to have a relationship." Will is upset by that last declaration. "Sonny you don't mean that, you can't mean that, you love your mother and she loves you, you can't let this destroy that." "Will if she truly loved me, she would be happy to see me as happy as I am with you and Jackson, but she doesn't see it, so how can she really love me?"

Will is worried now, he told Sonny a long time ago that he would never come between him and his family and he meant it. "Sonny, listen to me, don't make rash statements like that, let's just sleep on it, and we'll talk about it in the morning." "We'll call your dad up, have him come over and the three of us can talk it through, but please, you have to promise me that you won't act until we have all talked, promise me Sonny, right here right now, you have to give me your word." "FUCK" Sonny yells as he slams both fists on the dashboard. "She has been lying to me all this time Will, she has been fucking lying to me this entire time." "How did I not see that?" "Because, Will says, she's your mother." "How can I ever trust her again?" Sonny asks the air. "Babe please, we'll get through this together, with your father's help, so please, just don't do anything" Will says hoping to calm Sonny down. He then sits there and listens to Sonny run an expletive filled rant about his mother. When he has exhausted his verbal rage, Will puts his hand on Sonny's neck and rubs it. They sit in silence for a few minutes while Will continues to gently massage Sonny's neck. Sonny leans his head back against the headrest and says, "Will, can we just go home to our son please." Will starts the car, backs out of the parking space, and heads home. Neither speak the rest of the ride home.


	174. Chapter 174

Sonny and Will arrived back at the apartment. Upon entering they find Catherine sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She glances up as they walk in. Sonny doesn't even acknowledge her, and heads directly to the bedroom and Jackson. Will watches him and then approaches her. "So how was he, any problems?" Will asks. Catherine stands up and her eyes follow Sonny's determined path. She doesn't speak for a seconds because she can see that Sonny appears to be very upset. "Catherine!, Will say trying to get her focus back on him. "Jackson, how was he?" "Oh I am sorry, she says, he was great, the perfect angel, didn't cry once all night." "Really, in that case you want to move in, we could use the rest" Will says with a laugh. Catherine smiles back though she is not really sure what Will just said because her mind is on Sonny.

"Is your husband alright, he seems very upset?" she asked. "Oh he is fine just got a bit of bad news, but we'll get through it" Will responds not wishing to discuss it any further than that.

He reaches and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. "Oh, Mr. Horton everything has been taken care of, you don't need to pay me anything" Catherine says as she puts her hand on his hand holding the wallet. "Well what about at least a tip" Will asked even though he wants her out of there a fast as he can make it happen. "No it has all been taken care of honestly." "Well okay then."

"Well I want to thank you for taking such good care of Jackson, and I want to know your secret to the no crying thing" Will says as he leads her to the door. "It's no secret, you just have a very happy child, a testament to you two, I am guessing.

"Well thank you for saying that, and thank you again for doing this" Will says as he opens the door. "It was not a problem, sir, you have a wonderful child." "Well thank you again, Will says. Catherine stops for a moment. " I hope things work out for Mr Kiriakis and you." "They will but thank you for your concern, you have a great night." "You too sir, good night." "Good night" Will says as he closes the door.

Will heads down to the bedroom.

Catherine enters the elevator. She takes her phone out of her pocketbook, and dials. " Hello, how did it go?" "It was fine sir, the child was delightful...". "You sound hesitant, did something happen, is there something I should know about." the voice asked. "Well, it's not really any of my business, but..." "But what, spit it out woman." "Well Mr Kiriakis did come home very upset, he didn't say a word to me." He walked right to the bedroom." "Mr. Horton did all the talking." "And?" the voice asked. "Well I asked him about it and he stated that Mr. Kiriakis had received some bad news tonight, but that they would get through it." "Could you tell if it was between them or some external issue?" "If I was to guess I would say it was not their relationship, but something else, but Mr. Kiriakis was very upset, he immediately went to see Jackson." "Okay, Well thank you for letting me know, good night." Catherine hears the phone go dead. She was not upset with the abrupt dismissal, she is use to it now, and for the money she gets paid she will take the slights from her clients, in stride."

Will approaches the bedroom and as he gets closer he can hear a faint voice. "You're my son too, little one, and no one is going to take you away from me, ever." "I love you like you are my own flesh and blood, and I will make sure everyone knows that." "No one and nothing, not the courts, not, your mother or my mother, no one will keep us apart." "You have two dads that love you more than life itself." Then there is silence. Will can feel Sonny crying, he doesn't need to see the tears to know his heart is being torn apart. Will actually feels sick for Sonny, for the pain he is in. As he stands outside the bedroom door, he suddenly hears Sonny singing a lullaby, and hears the cracks in his voice as he cries.

Will can't take it any longer, he can't stand on the sidelines and watch the love of his life being tortures. He decides he is going to confront Adrianne with what he knows, and tell her flat out that Sonny knows, and that if she doesn't stop this, then she will lose him for ever. Fuck how she feels about me, this is now about Sonny, and I won't let anyone hurt him.

Will now committed to his tasks, relaxes and enters the bedroom. He finds Sonny, leaning over the crib singing. Will walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and joins in on the singing. Sonny stands up and leans against Will's chest, leaning his head back onto Will's shoulder and covering Will's hands with his own. Will can see the traces of the tears that have fallen. He kisses Sonny's cheek. Sonny turns around and falls into Will. burying his face in the nape of Will's neck and he cries some more, "I can't let anyone take him away from me Will, I love him too much, he is my son too." Will brings his hand behind Sonny's head to cradle it. "I know you do, and you're right, he is your son too, and trust me no one is going to take him away from you or stop us from making you a legal parent to him, I will do everything in my power to make sure of that." Will holds on to Sonny tightly as he cries on Will's shoulder.

They stay that way until Sonny's crying abates. "Babe, Will says, why don't you jump on the shower, put this out of your head for now." "We will talk this through in the morning." Sonny agrees to take the shower but not before kissing Jackson on the forehead.

Will stands looking down at the sleeping Jackson. "I hope you can feel how much you are loved, by so many people." "And that you have two dads that will always be there for you no matter what." "And this dad is going to make sure that it stays that way."

Sonny come walking down the hall after his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. As the turns to walk into the bedroom, he can immediately see what Will has done. He sees the co-sleeper on his side of the bed so he can be next to Jackson all night. "But it's your night babe" Sonny says. Will takes the few steps over to him and kisses his lips gently. "Not tonight, Jackson asked me if he could sleep next to you tonight, he thought you could use the company." Sonny kisses Will this time. He climbs on top of the cover and crawls over to Jackson. "Thanks little one, I can use the company tonight." Sonny says as he kisses Jackson on the cheeks and then lays down next to him. He reaches his hand out to co-sleeper and runs a finger over Jacksons cheek. Though involuntary, or maybe not, Jackson smiles.


	175. Chapter 175

Will is unable to sleep at all. He tries to minimize his movements so as not to disturb Sonny, who he presumes to be sleeping. Finally at 3 he decide to just get out of bed and give up on his futile attempt at sleep. He knows that Jackson will be signalling for his bottle soon anyway, so he takes him out of the co-sleeper and brings him to the kitchen. Will places him in the carrier as he goes about preparing the bottle. Afraid that Jackson might start crying, Will goes back to the bedroom and closes the door, so it doesn't disturb Sonny.

As Will is mixing up the formula, he looks at Jackson sleeping. He is glad that he isn't aware of the struggle so many people are dealing with over him. Will thinks about how he is going to deal with things if Sonny is not allow to adopt him. He knows it will crush him to not be Jackson's dad legally, not to mention that if something were to happen to him Jackson could possibly be given to Gabi. And that is something he will not let happen. This brings up his anger over the thought of Adrianne being the one to block this.

Jackson starts to stir and then his eyes open, and the first thing he sees is Will smiling at him. His arms start to wave about in jerky motions as if he is happy to see his dad's face. Will leans in and kissing him on the head. "Morning there little guy, let me guess, you're hungry, am I right? Will says as he tickles Jackson tummy, causing him to squirm in delight. This makes Will's smile even bigger.

"Well then let's get you fed, and you and I can have some alone time." Will lifts Jackson from the carrier, grabs the bottle and a burp cloth and heads to living room.

Once they are both situated and comfortable Will places the bottle to Jackson mouth and he goes to town on it. "Well aren't you the hungry one?" "You must have been running a marathon in your dreams and worked up quite the appetite, yes you did" Will says in a playful voice. Jackson is too engaged with his bottle to even look at Will. Will looks down at him, "do know how much you are loved, how much your dads love you?" "We would move heaven and earth to protect you, and no matter who tries to make it hard for us, we are always going to be there for you, and love you with all our hearts." "I just wish there weren't people out there who want to deprive you of one of your dads." "I'm sorry Will."

Will's snaps his head around at the voice. He sees Sonny standing there in tears. "Sonny it isn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." "Yes I do, Sonny says, I am putting you through this all because my mom doesn't understand or has something against you." "Babe that has nothing to do with you, that is your mom's problem." "Would I like her to back off me, yes, but she thinks she is doing what it best for you." "I just don't understand, Will says, how she can't see how much we love each other, and this little one, and still do what she is doing." Will pauses. "Now I am sorry,Will says, I shouldn't be talking ill about your mother." "No your right Will, Sonny says, it's as if she is blind to it or can't accept it, or she just wants to make our life a living hell, I don't know." "Sonny your mom is not trying to make our life a hell, it's just that, what she is doing to protect you, is making our life hell." "Though I don't think that she sees it that way." "Well no matter how she sees it, she is still doing it" Sonny says.

Will and Sonny discuss their next course of action. Will thinks that the first thing they should do it call Justin and talk to him about how to proceed. Sonny agrees. "It is too early to call him now" Will says. "Well, Sonny says, he should be up and at breakfast by 8, so we can call him then."

Justin rises earlier than normal, and is dressed and ready by 7. He heads downstairs and informs Hendersen that he will be eating alone. That Adrianne will be down whenever she comes down, and then heads to the dining room. He still is seething inside over the revelation from last night. He can't say anything to Adrianne because of lawyer, client confidentiality. But he would like to go at her with everything. As he enters the dining room, he is oblivious to Victor sitting at the table. He heads over to the sideboard to pour a cup of coffee. When he turns around he is caught off guard to see Victor there. "I was wondering when you were going to notice me" Victor says. "Sorry Victor, I have a lot on my mind this morning." "Isn't Adrianne joining you this morning?" Victor asked. "I hope not, Justin says, that was the whole reason I came down so early, to avoid having to eat with her." "Trouble in paradise?" Victor asks jokingly. "This isn't funny Victor" Justin snaps back. "I'm sorry to have made light of it then, is there anything I can do?" Victor asked. Justin looks at him. "There isn't even anything I can do" he responds through clinched teeth. "May I ask, is it personal or professional?" "It's both, can we just not talk about this, I have to figure this out."

"Well from that response I will gather that this has to do with your son and William" Victor says. Justin remains silent. The two don't talk again while they eat. Justin feels his phone vibrating in his breast pocket. He pulls it out and can see the caller ID is Will. "If you'll excuse me I have to take this" Justin says as he leaves the room and enters the hallways.

"Hello Will, what's up" "Hi Justin, well I think you can guess, but there is more." Will says. Justin braces himself for what's next. "I had to tell Sonny last night, about what is going on." Justin blow out a big breath of air in exasperation, "I was afraid of that, I got the feeling he was going to push you on it, how did he take it." Well about a well as you could expect." "He is very upset, and rightly so." Will tells him. "So I was wondering if you could stop by this morning, or today sometime so we can talk this through?" Will asked. "Definitely, I have a few appointments this morning but I have my afternoon free, so what do you say I stop by at 1." Justin offers. "Great, thanks Justin, I will tell Sonny." "Okay then I will see you at 1, bye" Justin says as he disconnects. Walking back into the dining room, he grabs his coffee, gulps it down, and extends his goodbyes to Victor and leaves.

Victor sits there and remembers all the times he has warned Adrianne about interfering in the life of Sonny and Will and realizes that it has apparently fallen on deaf ears. He thinks on it for a few minutes and then picks up the newspaper that Hendersen has just placed on the table.

Victor reads the paper for the next half hour. "Good morning Victor" Adrianne says as she enters the dining room. "Where is Justin" she asked. "He left already, apparently to get away from you." Adrianne freezes in place and looks at Victor. "Why would you say such a thing?" She asks almost indignantly. "Because it is true" Victor say with anger. "Adrianne I have warned you on more than a few occasions to not meddle in the life of Sonny and Will, and you continue to defy me" "Sonny is my son not yours Victor, so I will do what I think is best for him." "Well you see Adrianne you have no idea what is best for your son, you continually try to undermine his relationship with the person he loves." "You make his life even more difficult every chance you get." "Now I don't know what you have done now, but when I find out, and I will, you better find a new place to live." "I will fight you tooth and nail and make your life very difficult." "So think about that while you enjoy your breakfast." "So you would kick Justin and me out of the house?" "No just you, judging from what I saw this morning, I don't think Justin would be going with you." "Good day Adrianne" Victor says as he turns and exits.

Adrianne sits down and begins to feel sick. It suddenly dawns on her that Justin must know that she is paying Gabi's legal fees. She doesn't think he would tell Sonny about it, because it would hurt him too much, even though she thinks she is doing it for Sonny's benefit, but she has to know. She grabs the house phone and calls the apartment. The phone is picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hello Will, it is Adrianne." "I know who it is." Will says in disgust. "Is Sonny there?" She hears Will talking. "Sonny it is your mom." Sonny walks over and takes the phone out of Will's hand and puts it to his ear."Go to hell" he says and hangs up the phone. She suddenly realizes that they all know, and that there is no way out of this.


	176. Chapter 176

After hanging up the phone Sonny looks at Will. "I am sorry about all of this Will, for my mother, for her lies and for coming between me and Jackson, and you" Sonny says. Will walks over and puts his arms around him. "Babe none of this is your fault, you owe no apologies to anyone, this is your mother thinking that she is protecting you." "How?, how can she think that, I don't understand?" Sonny asks, but not really expecting an answer, because he pretty much knew what his mother's thinking was. If he didn't adopt Jackson then, should his marriage fail, he would not be responsible for Jackson. But what he truly could not comprehend was how she thought that he would not fall in love with Jackson, and how he would not want to be a parent to the child of the person he loved most in the world, that confused him to the point of anger.

The two released each other. "We will talk about all of this with your dad, when he gets here" Will says. "Really Will, Sonny says defeated, what can he do?" "My mom's action are just making our life a living hell, you and Jackson are the only bright spot in my day now." "Sonny we will get through this, and we will get this done, your mother is not going to stop it, no matter how much money she pays Gabi's lawyers, I promise" Will says to make Sonny feel more secure.

The two of them walk about the apartment, both attempting to look busy, but both thinking about the same thing, Jackson.

"Babe, Will says, I am going to go out for a little while, I shouldn't be long." "Where are you going?" Sonny asked. Will would like to say that he is going to have it out with your mom but he doesn't want Sonny to feel a need to come along. "I am heading into the office to check on a few things, and I will be back before you know it." "You going to be okay while I am gone?" Will asked. Sonny looks at him. "Oh no, you are leaving me along with our son, whatever will I do" Sonny says sarcastically. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it, you wiseass" Will responds. "Just go, Sonny says, Jackson and I will be fine, oh, but can you pick up a few binkies, we keep losing them." "I swear someday we are going to do a massive cleaning in here, and we will find a whole stash of pacifiers piled up in a corner somewhere." Will laughs with relief. Sonny being humorous is a good sign, it shows that he is dealing with things better. "Okay I will, I should be back in about an hour, maybe a bit more" Will says as he kisses Sonny on the cheek and heads out.

He exits the apartment building and is walking through the cars in the lot to get to his, when he literally bumps into Adrianne. He has been looking down as he is walking, and is not even aware that it is her when they runs into each other. When he looks up and sees her, his first words are, "What the hell are you doing here, I was just on my way over to see you." He says in disgust. "I came to see Sonny" she says as she tries to get around him. Will steps sideways, to block her. "I am afraid I can't let you do that Adrianne" spitting her name out like it is a vile taste in his mouth. "Excuse me" she says, as if she can't believe Will would not allow her to see her own son. "You heard me, I don't have to repeat it." "He is my son and I will see him whenever I want" she says not even trying to hide her contempt. "Really Adrianne, well I am his husband and I love him, and don't want to see him hurt anymore than he already has been by you." You say he's your son, but you don't behave like a mother, sabotaging his happiness every chance you get." "How dare you" Adrianne says. "How dare me, how dare you, how dare you deprive your son of the love of a father for his son." "Sonny is not that child's father, there is none of my son's blood running through his veins."

Will is rapidly reaching the boiling point. "Is that what you told your two adopted sons Adrianne, that they are not yours because they have none of your blood running through their veins." "Are you standing here now, telling me that you don't love them because you are not their biological mother." Adrianne is now trapped, whatever answer she gives she loses. If she says that she doesn't love them because they aren't hers, then she is beyond a terrible mother, if she says yes she does love them, then she is admitting that Sonny has every right to feel like a father to Jackson. "So what is it Adrianne, answer me?" Will says forcefully, causing Adrianne to step back. "What's the matter Adrianne, boxed into a corner, can't you come up with an honest answer." Adrianne looks at him, "I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone, so I am going to see my son whether you like it or not." Will grabs her arm and holds her in place. He is now frighteningly angry, "You will not go see Sonny, Adrianne, if you take one more step towards our apartment I will make sure you are humiliated in Salem, I will ruin your very name, I will make sure that everyone you know knows what you are doing to your son, my husband" Will threaten hers. "And I will also tell Victor." "As I understand it, he is not too happy about the way you have treat me and my relationship and marriage to Sonny, how do you think this will go over." "You plotting against your own son." "Victor is very family oriented, do you think he would just sit by and watch you destroy his nephews life?" Adrianne flashes back to her lecture from Victor just a few hours ago. "You know Adrianne, this whole thing is playing out like a Greek Tragedy, how ironic" Will says. "And it would seem you are the villain in this story."

Will feels her forward movement subside. When she takes a complete step back, Will releases her arm. Adrianne looks at him with daggers in her eyes. "Adrianne that look use to scare me, but it has no effect on me any longer." "I am not threatened by you, I love your son and he loves me, and we belong together." "I have always stood up for you Adrianne, when Sonny was talking ill about how you were treating me, I always, told him that you were just looking out for him, I don't think I can do that any longer, because I don't think that it true anymore."

"I think your fight is with me personally, your contempt for me and for your perceived notion that I stole your son from you, that I somehow seduce or tricked him into a relationship with me." "Well it is truly sad to say but, you have destroyed your family." "And this time I don't think you can repair it." "I will no longer be your champion with Sonny, I won't feed him fuel for his rage against you, but I also won't defend you any more either." "And if truth be told, had it not been for me your relationship would probably have ended a while ago, but I saved it for Sonny's sake, that won't happen again." "You lost him and I will do nothing to mend your rift." "So think on that Adrianne." "Who do you think Sonny will chose now, you or me?"

"Now if you will just leave." Will says. Adrianne stands there staring at Will. "Do you need help finding your car Adrianne, or a hand getting to it?" Will asks sarcastically. "You're just like all the Horton's, your pure evil" Adrianne says as she turns to leave. "Well thank you for stopping by, I will give Sonny your best, oh and drive safely." Will reaches his car as Adrianne is still walking towards hers. "Always a pleasure to see you Adrianne, have a lovely day" Will yells to her as she gets to her car. "Go to hell Will Horton" she yells back. "I'll save a seat for you Adrianne." Will no sooner starts his car when his phone rings. He answers it. "What did she have to say" Sonny asks. Will looks up and sees Sonny in the window.


End file.
